The Mega AllStar FanFiction Royal Rumble
by The Extreme Brony
Summary: Three hundred competitors from wrestling, cartoons, TV shows, video games, internet, and more compete in a once in a lifetime event. Featuring two rings, pure insanity, and a huge cash prize. Rated T. A special request for Jeff Hardy Fan VR1. Chapter 62 is up. COMPLETE.
1. Pre-show

**The Mega AllStar Fanfiction Royal Rumble**

 **Summary: Three hundred of the best wrestlers and characters (yes, I did say 300) compete in a wild and insane Royal Rumble match featuring two rings, pure insanity, and a huge cash prize.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own WWE, IMPACT Wrestling, Lucha Underground, Ring of Honor, New Japan Pro Wrestling, FOX network, CBS, Mattel, Hasbro, Capcom, Universal Pictures, Paramount Pictures, TBS, or any company whatsoever.**

 **Myself and UltimateWarriorFan4Ever created the list of entrants. But, UltimateWarriorFan4Ever helps me with eliminations and everything else.**

 **Rated T for wrestling violence and language.**

 **This is a special request for Jeff Hardy Fan VR1.**

 **Pre-Show Footage**

Prior to the main show, some of the competitors were busy getting ready for this event and the cameras got some footage of what happened before the show.

 **Scene 1:**

We cut to this huge bingo machine in the backstage area. It was spinning around jumbling the entrant number each time, standing beside it was the principal owner of WWE, Stephanie McMahon, and her husband, the C.O.O of WWE and a competitor for this rumble, Triple H.

"Hunter, do you think this is a good idea for you to enter this rumble," Stephanie asked Triple H.

"Relax Steph, I can easily handle this match, I may not have Shawn with me, but my pure strength can easily dominate this whole rumble," Triple H said.

Then, the duo see a pair of guys coming their way, it was the father and son duo, Al Bundy and his son, Bud Bundy.

"Hey Al, Bud, nice to see you here," Triple H said to the Bundy duo.

"Thanks for letting us come Hunter, I was a fan of yours in the past, but now I'm not a fan of this Triple H," Al Bundy said to Triple H.

"Well, I'm doing what is best for business," Triple H said to the father and son.

"Well, having your asshole of the former Shield stable with that World Heavyweight Championship on him is the worst thing for business since Gillberg," Bud Bundy said to Triple H.

"Shut the hell up Bud," Stephanie said to Bud angrily, and she continued, "now, I have chosen your numbers for you and your father."

Then, Stephanie hands Al and Bud these capsules that has their numbers in it. Al and Bud opened up their capsules and they see what numbers they got.

"Hey Bud, see if you can beat that," Al said to Bud and shows him his number.

"I think you should look at it again," Bud said to his father.

Al then looked at his number again and he had this shocked look on his face.

"I think you might need an ambulance after this because you are going to be creamed," Bud said and he walked away and Al left soon after that.

"I hope that Al knows what he is in for," Triple H said.

"What the hell Hunter," said a man from a distance, but it turns out to be the current World Heavyweight and United States Champion, Seth Rollins.

"What do you want Rollins," Triple H asked Seth.

"I'm the face of the WWE, I shouldn't be competing in this mockery of a Royal Rumble," Seth said in anger.

"But Seth, as the current champion, we need the WWE to represent in this rumble," Stephanie said to Seth.

"Well, I think this is crap, me competing with these pathetic characters from crappy shows is ridiculous," Seth said in anger.

"We are lucky to have this event happen, so you either shut up or leave this building," Triple H said as he got into his face, then Seth just walked off in anger.

"Man, it is getting harder to deal with these wrestlers these days," Triple H said.

 **Scene 2:**

Down the hall, we see the WWE Tag Team Champions, The New Day (Kofi Kingston, Big E, and Xavier Woods) walking looking happy as they ever were. Then, they see Twilight Sparkle, Flash Sentry, and Sunset Shimmer, so they decide to have a chat with them.

"Look at we got, the students of Canterlot High," Kofi Kingston said.

"Um actually, I'm not from Canterlot High," Twilight Sparkle said to Kofi.

"Well don't worry Twilight, you could easily become a student of this average high school or join real winners like us or the Shadowbolts," Kofi said.

"Hey, don't insult us by comparing us to the rival school," Flash said to The New Day.

"What Flash, are you still mad you lost to a bunch of Sirens, well you can get back up and join another band of winners," Big E said to Flash as Twilight and Sunset were holding back Flash from attacking the team.

"Then there is Sunset Shimmer," Xavier Woods said to the fiery student.

"Like I'm afraid of some wannabe Fabulous Freebirds," Sunset said to The New Day.

"Big talk from a girl that got beat by a princess," Xavier said to Sunset.

"But you see Sunset and your band of misfits can not match against someone like us, but don't worry everybody, you still have champions like us because," Kofi said and he started to clap his hands and said, "New, Day, Rocks."

"New, Day, Rocks," Big E and Xavier Woods said as they clapped their hands together, and the trio walked off still saying their catchphrase and clapping their hands.

"Are they gone," Twilight Sparkle asked Flash Sentry and Flash looked over, and he sees they are gone.

"Yes, they are gone," Flash said to Twilight.

"New, Day, Sucks," Twilight Sparkle said as she clapped her hands.

"New, Day, Sucks," Flash and Sunset said as they clapped their hands and they join Twilight in mocking The New Day.

Then, we see the three Canterlot High teens keep making fun of The New Day, with their chant and the clapping.

 **Scene 3:**

In a different part of the building, Captain America was busy polishing his shield when Rusev came up to him and got into his face.

"You think you are the best hero of all of the USA, well you are most pathetic person I have seen in all of my life," Rusev said angrily at Captain America.

"How dare you insult me and all of the USA," Captain America said.

"You don't know who I am, I'm the most dominate super athlete in all of the WWE," Rusev said.

"Say the guy that lost to John Cena three times," Captain America said.

"You better shut your mouth," Rusev shouted at the American hero.

"Or what," Captain America said as he ready his shield and said, "I defeated The Red Skull and The Winter Soldier with this, I can surely defeat you."

Rusev then just walked away, not saying a word.

"Wow, that was easy," Captain America said.

"Oh yeah, you haven't dealt with me," said this person behind him, that person was former NXT Champion, Kevin Owens.

"I personally will make sure you would not be able to walk again," Kevin said.

"Big talk for someone that turn on his best friend and put him out of action for a year," Captain America said to Kevin Owens.

"I can agree with that," said this person behind Kevin, that guy was former WWE star turned Lucha Underground star, John Morrison or now better known as Johnny Mundo.

"When my friend turned on me, I became one of the best singles wrestlers in the company and he is just another face in the background, as for me, I can take pain, I got sent into a window and I still continue fighting, so you better watch your back," Johnny Mundo said to Kevin Owens.

"I don't have time for this," Kevin Owens said as he walked away from this conversation.

"Man, that guy is a sore loser," Johnny Mundo said to Captain America.

"Tell me about it," Captain America said to Johnny Mundo.

 **Scene 4:**

We see the huge bingo machine almost completely empty. Triple H and Stephanie McMahon were standing beside it and only a few minutes away from the event to begin.

"Well, only moments away from the big event," Stephaine said to Triple H and she asked, "are you ready for it?"

"Oh yeah, I'm ready and I don't care, who is in my way, I will destroy them," Triple H said.

Then we see three of the competitors from Total Drama (which was Owen, Geoff, and Bridgette) come walking down the hall and up to the machine.

"Hey, we got some celebrities here, three of the teens from Total Drama," Triple H said to the teens.

"Thanks dude, do you have our numbers," Geoff asked Triple H and he throws him their numbers.

"Perfect," Owen said and then he asked, "hey, have you seen this small girl, long hair, kind have this freaky vibe."

"Oh Dawn, yeah she was here and grab her number," Stephanie said and continue, "she says that she got trained by some WWE Hall of Famer."

"Yeah, I will believe that," Triple H said.

"Well, I see you in the ring or I may not," Triple H said as the cast just walked away.

"I hope I eliminate him from the match," Bridgette said to Geoff.

"Well Steph, is about time, looks like this rumble is about to begin," Triple said as he walked away, getting ready for his match.

 **Well everyone, next chapter the rumble begins. I will do the first two entrants to start and every minute another person will enter the ring (I originally wanted to do two minutes, but that would be a ten hour show, which is very impossible to do). Who will be the first two entrants, you have to wait to find out.**


	2. The Rumble Begins!

**The Mega AllStar Fanfiction Royal Rumble**

 **Summary: Three hundred of the best wrestlers and characters (yes, I did say 300) compete in a wild and insane Royal Rumble match featuring two rings, pure insanity, and a huge cash prize.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own WWE, IMPACT Wrestling, Lucha Underground, Ring of Honor, New Japan Pro Wrestling, FOX network, CBS, Mattel, Hasbro, Capcom, Universal Pictures, Paramount Pictures, TBS, or any company whatsoever.**

 **Myself and UltimateWarriorFan4Ever created the list of entrants. But, UltimateWarriorFan4Ever helps me with eliminations and everything else.**

 **Rated T for wrestling violence and language.**

 **This is a special request for Jeff Hardy Fan VR1.**

 **Chapter 2: The Rumble Begins**

The cameras cut around Pratt and Whitney Stadium at Rentschler Field in East Hartford, Connecticut, it was packed with over forty thousand fans and they were all excited for this event.

Then, fireworks of multiple colors shoot out of the entrance stage (the entrance stage was a variation of the No Way Out 2002 stage, but with The Mega AllStar Fanfiction Royal Rumble on it), the ring had a red, black, red rope ring set, white ring mat, black ring apron with "The Mega AllStar Fanfiction Royal Rumble" on it, there was also a dark red barricade surrounded the ring, along with a dark red commentator's table. The fans in the stadium all had signs ranging from "Full House sucks so much", "Total Drama 4 Life", "Red Forman is the best", to even "If Seth Rollins Wins, We Riot".

"Ladies and gentlemen, live from Pratt and Whitney Stadium at Rentschler Field in East Hartford, Connecticut, it is The Mega AllStar Fanfiction Royal Rumble," said the commentator know as Michael Cole, as the camera got a look at the three commentators at their table.

"Hello everyone, I'm Michael Cole, here with Jerry "The King" Lawler and JBL," Michael Cole said.

"Yeah I'm excited, three hundred of the best people from around the universe compete to see who is the best," Jerry Lawler said.

"From WWE, IMPACT wrestling, Lucha Underground, and other wrestling promotions, to characters from popular cartoons, TV shows, video games, and more, they all came here to see who is the best," JBL said.

"Well enough with the talk, let's go to the ring for the rules of this special rumble," Michael Cole said.

In the ring was the ring announcer, Eden Stiles. After the bell ring, she begins to explain the rules.

"Ladies and gentlemen, it is now time for the special Mega AllStar Fanfiction Royal Rumble," Eden said as the fans gave out a huge pop because they were excited for this match, but they soon quiet down and Eden continued, "here are the rules, earlier on all three hundred competitors drew a number at random. In just a moment, the entrants who drew number one and number two will start, and the match will begin. Then, every sixty seconds thereafter, a new person will appear based on the number they drew, remember it is every person for themselves. Elimination occurs when a person is thrown over the top rope and both feet must hit the floor, the last person left in the ring after all two hundred and ninety nine are eliminated, will be the winner and receive a cash prize of twenty five million dollars."

The fans went ballistic because of the huge cash prize, but they soon quiet down to see who will be the first two entrants.

"And now, here's the individual that drew number one," Eden said.

After a few seconds, rock music started to play and after about ten seconds, these words came from the speakers.

 ** _One of a kind._**

Then, a blast of pyro went off and the fans just gave out a huge pop because they know who it was. The first entrant came out of the stage and to a huge ovation it was no other than.

 **Entrant #1: Rob Van Dam**

The longest reigning ECW Television Champion came out and just pumped up the crowd even further.

"Introducing first, from Battle Creek, Michigan, weighing 237 pounds, Rob Van Dam," Eden announced.

Rob just walked down to the ring as "One of a Kind" by Breaking Point plays.

"And Rob Van Dam is the person who drew unlucky number one," Michael Cole said.

"Number one is bad enough in a regular rumble, but in this rumble there are three hundred fighters and you need to survive at least four hours just to make til the end," Jerry Lawler said.

Rob then entered the ring and just took a second to walk around the ring and just stand near the top right corner of ring #1, waiting for the next entrant.

"I got to see who is the unlucky victim who drew number two," JBL said.

Then, Rob's music lowered down as the fans looked to see who got number two. Then, "Bang Your Head" by Quiet Riot starts to play and they got a look at the next entrant which was.

 **Entrant #2: Al Bundy (Married…With Children)**

Al came out in his blue work shirt and brown pants as the fans gave him a standing ovation, because he was a fan favorite to win the match.

"Introducing the individual who drew number two, from Chicago, Illinois, representing the Bundy family, Al Bundy," Eden announced.

"I think we know why Al had that shocked look on his face early on before the event started," Michael Cole said.

"Al got number two, he is going to get destroyed by Rob Van Dam," JBL said.

Al took his time to walk down the aisle, giving high fives to the fans.

"Rob Van Dam is a former WWE Champion and a former IMPACT World Heavyweight Champion, Al doesn't stand a chance against him," Jerry Lawler said.

Then, Al enters the ring and stood face to face with Rob Van Dam.

"Look at this face off, it is so intense," Jerry Lawler said.

Then Al's music lowered and the cheers died down. Eden then exits the ring and the refs signal the bell to be ring and the match begins. Their was about eight refs outside the two rings (representing the different wrestling companies here today), they were there to see when a person is eliminated, they leave the ring.

"Here we go and the rumble begins," Michael Cole said.

"Which one will land the first strike," JBL said.

Then, Al and Rob begin to trade punches to the face.

"Look at these fists fly, but which one will be knocked down," JBL said.

Then, Rob got the upper hand and landed multiple kicks around Al's ribs.

"Now RVD is in control with those brutal kicks," Jerry Lawler said.

Then, RVD whips Al off the ropes, but Al counter whips sending Rob running instead.

"Rob whips Al, but Al is sending RVD running," Michael Cole said.

When RVD bounces off the ropes, Al tries for a clothesline, but RVD ducks.

"RVD dodges the clothesline," JBL said.

Then, RVD hops on the middle rope and nails Al with a kick to the chest, knocking him down.

"And RVD knocks Al Bundy down with that middle rope kick," Michael Cole said.

Then, RVD bounces off the ropes, somersault and nails Al with a Rolling Thunder.

"Rolling Thunder by Rob Van Dam," Jerry Lawler said.

Then, RVD picks up Al Bundy and whips him into the bottom left corner.

"RVD whips Al to the corner," Michael Cole said.

Then, RVD gives Al shoulder strikes to Al's chest.

"And Rob is firing away at Al's chest," JBL said.

After three strikes to Al's chest, RVD did a flip, and try to monkey flip Al, but he got pushed off of Al and onto the ring floor.

"And Al pushes off RVD," Jerry Lawler said.

Then, RVD begins to choke out Al with his foot.

"RVD is squeezing the life out of Al," JBL said.

"Well it will have to wait, because our next entrant is coming up," Michael Cole said.

Michael was right, the ten second mark was up and the fans counted down.

 **10…9…8…7…6…5…4…3…2…1…BZZT!**

Then, this hip hop music plays from the speaker and the fans just exploded who came out, which was.

 **Entrant #3: Rikishi**

The member of the famous Too Cool faction and now WWE hall of famer came out to a thunderous ovation, showing respect to one of the popular big guys of the Attitude Era.

"OH MY GOD, IT'S RIKISHI," Jerry Lawler screamed with excitement.

"If I was Al, I would get out of the ring and leave this match," JBL said.

Rikishi then ran down the aisle and enter the ring. RVD, who was on the middle rope on the corner, try for a splash on Rikishi, but Rikishi kicked him right in the chest, knocking him down in an instant.

"Rikishi with a big kick to Rob Van Dam," Michael Cole said.

Then, Rikishi ran in and gave Al an avalanche in the corner, sending Al sitting on the corner.

"And Al just got avalanche by Rikishi, and with him sitting down, we know what happens next," JBL said.

Rikishi raised up his trunks, revealing his large butt.

"Oh god, I think Al might pass out from the smell," JBL said.

Then, Rikishi got closer to the ropes and gives Al a Stink Face as the fans went insane for that move.

"The Stink Face, we have not seen that in years and Al is a victim of it," Jerry Lawler said.

Rikishi then walks out of the corner and Al just crawled under the ropes to get some air, but he is not eliminated since he went under the ropes.

"And Al Bundy is trying to get some air, while outside the ring," JBL said.

Rikishi still sees RVD down and he runs up and nails him with a sitting splash right onto RVD's chest.

"Rikishi is just dominating this rumble as he gave RVD a sitting splash," Jerry Lawler said.

"But Rikishi should focus because entrant four is on their way," JBL said.

And it was true, as Rikishi got up, the countdown on the Titantron went up, indicating another entrant was coming.

 **10…9…8…7…6…5…4…3…2…1…BZZT!**

 **Entrant #4: Christie Monterio (Tekken)**

Out of stage came a tanned woman with brown hair tied up in a ponytail, she had on a sparkling (yet revealing) top, shining silver pants, not to mention, she was bare footed. She got a decent response from the fans (mostly it was the male fans cheered because of her sex appeal) as well.

"Wow, we got puppies in this rumble," Jerry Lawler said with excitement.

"From the popular fighting game series Tekken, it is Christie Monterio," Michael Cole said.

She took a good sprint and hopped onto the apron.

"Looks like Christie going to fly," JBL said.

Christie jumped onto the top rope and nails Rikishi with a top rope dropkick, sending him down for the moment as fans cheered for that move.

"How is that possible, Christie knocked down Rikishi with a single dropkick from the top rope," Michael Cole said.

Meanwhile, Al was not feeling good after that Stink Face, trying not to vomit out his guts.

"Oh man, I don't like the look on Al's face," JBL said.

Al got closer to the fans, oddly enough those fans were villains Alejandro (Total Drama), Scott (Total Drama), Lil' Gideon Gleeful (Gravity Falls), and Kevin (Ed, Edd, N' Eddy) and then he vomited right onto the villains as the fans couldn't believe what they saw.

"OH MY GOD, THAT IS DISGUSTING," JBL shouted in horror.

"Al Bundy just vomited on those guys," Jerry Lawler said.

"This smells like shit," Kevin said.

"I'm covered in vomit," Alejandro said.

"You are going to pay for it Bundy," Lil' Gideon said in anger.

Meanwhile, Rikishi got up and got Christie in a gorilla press position.

"Oh man, I think Christie might be out quicker than she got in," JBL said.

But, Rikishi toss Christie into the second ring and knocking her down for a moment.

"And Rikishi tosses Christie into the second ring, lucky there was the second ring, if she didn't, she would have been out," Michael Cole said.

Rikishi then sees RVD get up and he nails him with a superkick.

"And Rikishi with a superkick to Rob Van Dam," Jerry Lawler said.

As Rikishi was the only one still standing, he waited until the Titantron show the ten second mark.

"Here we go, who draw number five," Michael Cole said.

 **10…9…8…7…6…5…4…3…2…1…BZZT!**

Then, these words came from the speakers.

 ** _Get Ready to Fly._**

 **Entrant #5: AJ Styles**

Out of the curtains in his blue and white wrestling pants was former IMPACT star, AJ Styles. He got a good ovation from the crowd as he ran towards the ring.

"Here is entrant #5, former IMPACT World Heavyweight Champion, AJ Styles," Michael Cole said.

"He is looking to walk away with that cash prize," JBL said.

AJ enters the ring and nails Rikishi with a Pele Kick, knocking him down.

"AJ with a Pele Kick to Rikishi," Jerry Lawler said.

Then, AJ sees RVD get up and nails him with a Pele Kick, knocking him down as well.

"He nails RVD with the Pele Kick," Michael Cole said.

Christie got up and was looking to jump from ring two to ring one with an attack onto AJ Styles.

"I think AJ should be careful because Christie is about to attack him," JBL said.

Christie jump up on the top rope and jump towards ring one. But, AJ saw it coming and nails Christie with a brutal Pele Kick in mid-air as the fans popped for the move. The shot ends up knocking out Christie.

"This is amazing, it is like AJ has spider sense and he used it to nail Christie with a Pele Kick," Jerry Lawler said.

Then, he sees Al Bundy finally getting back into the ring and nails him with a Pele Kick as well, knocking him down as well.

"Wow, four kicks in a row, AJ has gone kick crazy," Michael Cole said.

Then, AJ picks up Al Bundy and lifts him upside down in a piledriver position, which could only mean one thing.

"Oh man, is AJ going for the Styles Clash," JBL said.

JBL was right, AJ then nails Al Bundy with a Styles Clash as the fans went insane for that move.

"Styles Clash by AJ Styles, we have a new favorite in the form of AJ Styles," Michael Cole said.

AJ got up as he was still pumped up, waiting for someone to fight.

"Come on, send the next entrant out, I can easily beat him," AJ Styles said as he wanted more competition.

"Man, AJ wants to make sure no one is left standing," Jerry Lawler said.

"Well, lucky for him, our next entrant will coming up in a matter of seconds," JBL said.

He was right, the ten second mark appeared on the Titantron, meaning the next entrant is on their way.

 ** _To be continued..._**

 **Well, that was an interesting start, can't wait to see what the other entrants have up their sleeves.**

 **Entries gone through this story: 5**

 **Entries left: 295**

 **People in the ring: 5**

 **Eliminated competitors: None, so far.**

 **Still in the match: Rob Van Dam, Al Bundy, Rikishi, Christie Monterio, and AJ Styles.**

 **Will Al and RVD stop becoming pain magnets in this rumble.**

 **Will AJ Styles keep delivering Pele Kicks at a fast rate.**

 **Will Rikishi keep giving Stink Faces to the rest of the entrants.**

 **Will I be able to get the next update up before the severs shut down again.**

 **Who is the next entrant, you have to find out in the next chapter.**


	3. Demons by Fire

**The Mega AllStar Fanfiction Royal Rumble**

 **Summary: Three hundred of the best wrestlers and characters (yes, I did say 300) compete in a wild and insane Royal Rumble match featuring two rings, pure insanity, and a huge cash prize.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own WWE, IMPACT Wrestling, Lucha Underground, Ring of Honor, New Japan Pro Wrestling, FOX network, CBS, Mattel, Hasbro, Capcom, Universal Pictures, Paramount Pictures, TBS, or any company whatsoever.**

 **Myself and UltimateWarriorFan4Ever created the list of entrants. But, UltimateWarriorFan4Ever helps me with eliminations and everything else.**

 **Rated T for wrestling violence and language.**

 **This is a special request for Jeff Hardy Fan VR1.**

 **Chapter 3: Demons by Fire**

The fans begin to count down for the next entrant.

 **10…9…8…7…6…5…4…3…2…1…BZZT!**

Then these words blasted from the speakers.

 ** _We are Monster High_.**

 **Entrant #6: Heath Burns (Monster High)**

Out of the stage was the student from the famous toy line and web show, Monster High, Heath Burns. With his fiery red hair, grey shirt and over top was a black jacket with flames on the sleeves, black jeans, and black sneakers with flames on them, he got a standing ovation from the crowd, mainly because he had a chair in hand.

"Oh man, not this fire freak," JBL complained.

"From Monster High, we got Heath Burns at number six," Michael Cole said.

Heath took a good run and entered the ring with chair in hand.

"I don't like what he got in mind with that chair," Jerry Lawler said.

He then swings the chair right onto AJ Styles' back, causing the fans to cringe.

"Chair shot to the back of AJ Styles," Michael Cole said.

Then, he nails Rikishi in the back with the chair as well, as the fans cringe again.

"Another brutal chair shot to Rikishi," JBL said.

Then, he nails Christie in the ribs with the chair.

"Now Heath hits Christie with the chair," Jerry Lawler said.

Then, Heath sees Al getting up and he nails him with a chair shot to the skull, which knocked Al near the ropes as the fans went ballistic for that shot.

"That chair shot was loud and Al just got cracked," JBL said.

The fans keep cheating "Heath" over and over again. Heath was pumped until he turned around and RVD nailed him with a Van Daminator to the face, knocking the chair out of his hands and sending him down.

"Van Daminator by RVD, and Heath is down," Jerry Lawler said.

Then, the fans chanted "ECW" for that move. Then, RVD sees Al woozy and he tries to get him over the top and onto the floor, but it isn't working.

"Al is hanging onto the ropes like they are his lifeline," JBL said.

"But I think Rob Van Dam should focus on what's about to happen next," Michael Cole said.

What he was talking about was the Titantron was showing the countdown clock counting down to the next entrant.

"Who is our next entrant," JBL asked.

 **10…9…8…7…6…5…4…3…2…1…BZZT!**

Then this rock orchestra music starts to play and the next entrant appears on stage.

 **Entrant #7: Finn Balor**

With his infamous demonic paint all over his body and black trunks, the NXT Champion was met with a thunderous ovation.

"Here comes the new NXT Champion, Finn Balor," JBL said.

"He was Prince Devitt back in New Japan Pro Wrestling, but now he is Finn Balor," Michael Cole said.

Finn took a good run to the ring and jumps up to the top rope onto the top left corner.

"Wait a minute, is Finn going to hit Coup de Gráce early on," Jerry Lawler said.

He was right, Finn jumps off and nails the still down Heath Burns with Coup de Gráce as the fans cheered because of the move.

"Coup de Gráce and Heath is just knocked out," Michael Cole said.

Then, Finn grabs RVD and whips him into the ropes.

"Finn whips RVD into the ropes," JBL said.

And when RVD bounces back, Finn gets him with a side kick to the face, knocking RVD down for the moment.

"Side kick by Finn Balor," Jerry Lawler said.

In ring two, Rikishi had Christie on the top left corner and he hit her with a slap to the chest.

"Oh god, that slap to Christie might gave her heartburn," Michael Cole said.

Then, Rikishi tosses her over the top rope, but she hang on to the top rope for safety.

"That was close, Christie nearly got tossed out of the match," Jerry Lawler said.

Then, Chrsite pulled off a flip to get back into the ring (like what Shawn Michaels and Owen Hart did when they avoid being eliminated) and begin to punch Rikishi multiple times.

"Christie is back into the ring and giving Rikishi her own brand of payback," JBL said.

As Rikishi and Chirstie were battling, RVD and AJ Styles were trading kicks, Finn had Al with multiple punches to the head, and with Heath down, the countdown clock appeared on the Titantron for the next entrant.

"We will about to see who is entrant number eight," Jerry Lawler said.

 **10…9…8…7…6…5…4…3…2…1…BZZT!**

 **Entrant #8: Barry Eisenberg (Best Friends Whenever)**

Out of the stage came a teen guy with short brown hair, a multi-colored dress shirt, brown pants, and grey sneakers, Barry had gotten a mild ovation from the crowd as he ran down to the ring.

"I have no idea who this guy is," JBL said.

"Well, if haven't watch Disney Channel in a while, this is Barry Eisenberg from the new show, Best Friends Whenever," Michael Cole said.

"He isn't going to last a few seconds in the ring," JBL said.

Barry then entered the ring and deliver drop kicks to everyone. First to Rikishi (who got back into ring one), then to AJ Styles, and then to Christie Monterio (who also got back into ring one).

"Barry is going fast with those drop kicks," Jerry Lawler said.

Then, Barry sees Finn coming and ducks his dropkick, only for Al Bundy to eat the move and send him ass first into the bottom left corner.

"Oh, Finn wanted to get Barry, but instead hit Al with that drop kick," Michael Cole said.

"If Al doesn't make a move, he will be killed in this rumble," JBL said.

When Finn sees he hit Al, Finn turned around and gets a clothesline from Barry, knocking him down for the moment.

"And Barry knocks down Finn with a clothesline," Michael Cole said.

Then while numerous brawls broke out, RVD climbs up to the top rope on the bottom right corner, everyone knew what would happen to the still down Heath Burns.

"Oh man, is Rob Van Dam going to give Heath Burns even more pain," Jerry Lawler said.

RVD gets Heath Burns with a five star frog splash as the fans popped for that move.

"Five star frog splash by RVD," Michael Cole said.

"Heath Burns has been destroyed ever since he entered," JBL said.

After that, Barry and Al were battling when suddenly Al raked Barrry in the eyes and push him right into Rikishi.

"Oh man, if I was Barry, I wouldn't turn around right now," JBL said.

Then, Rikishi started to punch Barry in the face.

"See, that's what happens when you turn around," JBL said.

"Rikishi is punching Barry like a punching bag," Jerry Lawler said.

After the fifth punch, Rikishi knocked Barry down to the mat.

"And Barry is down and out," Michael Cole said.

"Well, he should get up soon because the next entrant will be out their way," JBL said.

And he was right, the countdown appeared on the Titantron for the next entrant.

 **10…9…8…7…6…5…4…3…2…1…BZZT!**

The sound of rock music can be heard from the stage and out came the ninth entrant known as.

 **Entrant #9: King Barrett**

The current King of the Ring came out to a good reception from the crowd. With his short black hair and beard, he took off his crown and took off running.

"At number nine, it is the current King of the Ring, King Barrett," Michael Cole said.

"Former Intercontinental Champion and winner of season one of NXT, King Barrett has the experience necessary to win the rumble," JBL said.

As Barrett ran down to the ring, Rikishi tossed Barry over the top rope, but he hanged on and stood on the apron.

"Barry held onto the ropes and onto the apron," Jerry Lawler said.

But then, Barrett made it to the ring and grabbed Barry's left leg, yanking him off the apron and onto the floor, eliminating Barry from the rumble in a controversial matter as the fans booed for that elimination.

"And Barry is the first eliminated, and these fans don't like it one bit," Michael Cole said.

 **1st Eliminated: Barry Eisenberg, by King Barrett, Duration-1:08**

Then, Barrett pulls his elbow pad from black to red and nails Barry with the Bullhammer, knocking him out.

"And Bullhammer by King Barret," JBL said.

Then, Barrett enters the ring and nails the Bullhammer on Finn Balor, knocking him down.

"Bullhammer to Finn Balor," Michael Cole said.

Then, he nails a Bullhammer to Al Bundy, knocking him down as well.

"Bullhammer to Al Bundy, he has not getting a single break since the start of the match," Jerry Lawler said.

Then, King Barrett enter ring two to see Christie trying to catch her breath.

"Oh man, I see bad intentions going through King Barrett's mind," JBL said.

Barrett picks up Christie in a fireman carry position and nails her with Wasteland.

"Wasteland, shades of Barrett when he was with The Nexus," Michael Cole said.

Back in ring one, RVD was battling with Heath Burns with kicks to the ribs.

"RVD is going at it with those kicks," JBL said.

Then, the last kick knocked Heath over the top rope, but he still hung onto the apron.

RVD then was trying to push him off the apron, but it was not working.

"Rob Van Dam is still trying to get Heath out, but it is not working," Michael Cole said.

"Well, we got another entrant coming up, so he better watch out," Jerry Lawler said.

Jerry was right, the countdown clock was shown on the Titantron meaning the next entrant was coming out.

 **10…9…8…7…6…5…4…3…2…1…BZZT!**

 **Entrant #10: Lelouch Lamperouge (Code Geass)**

Out of the stage was this teenage guy with ebony color hair, violet eyes, and decked out in this all black outfit. He got a good ovation from the crowd as he had a kendo stick in his hand.

"I have no idea who just came out," Michael Cole said.

"Well, that's Lelouch Lamperouge from the hit anime, Code Geass, he is the leader of The Black Knights, but I think he is at a disadvantage with the number he drew," JBL said.

Lelouch took a run and enter the ring. As he enter the ring, RVD hits Heath Burns with the chair, which knocked him off the apron and out of the match.

"And Heath Burns is eliminated," Jerry Lawler said.

"Back to Monster High for this freak," JBL said.

 **2nd eliminated: Heath Burns, by Rob Van Dam, Duration-4:10**

When Lelouch got in, he hit RVD, then King Barrett, then Christie, and then Finn Balor with his kendo stick.

"Lelouch is going crazy with that kendo stick," JBL said.

Al sees him coming and hits him with a clothesline, knocking him down.

"Al gets Lelouch with a clothesline," Michael Cole said.

Al rushes in and tries to get Rikishi over the top rope, but it was not working.

"Al is trying to get Rikishi out, but it is not working," Jerry Lawler said.

Then, Finn Balor and Rob Van Dam join Al trying to get Rikishi over, but it still wasn't working.

"Finn and RVD are joining to get Rikishi out, but it is still not working," JBL said.

Then, Lelouch hits Rikishi in the back of the head with the kendo stick, and it was enough for the four guys to get Rikishi over the top rope and onto the floor, eliminating him to a mixed reaction from the crowd.

"And with that, Rikishi is out of here," Michael Cole said.

"He manage to last over seven minutes, which is decent enough for his return," JBL said.

 **3rd eliminated: Rikishi, by Al Bundy, Finn Balor, Rob Van Dam, and Lelouch Lamperouge, Duration-7:30**

As Rikishi left with a standing ovation from the crowd, Al Bundy hits Finn Balor with a clothesline, then he gave clotheslines to RVD, Lelouch, Christie, and AJ Styles.

"Al has got his second wind and is giving clotheslines to every one in the ring," Jerry Lawler said.

Then, Al sees King Barrett in ring two and has an idea, Al then bounces off the ropes.

"Al bounces off the ropes," Michael Cole said.

Then, Al nails a suicide dive from ring one onto King Barrett in ring two as the fans popped for that move.

"What an amazing dive by Al Bundy," JBL said.

"He might be out from that move," Jerry Lawler said.

As Al Bundy and King Barrett were down from that move, and as numerous brawls took place in ring one, the ten second countdown appears on the Titantron waiting for the next entrant to appear.

"Well, entrant number eleven is about to appear, who is it," Michael Cole said.

 ** _To be continued_ …**

 **Well Michael, you will have to wait to see who entrant eleven is. But anyway, here is the stats after this chapter.**

 **Entries gone through this story: 10**

 **Entries left: 290**

 **People in the ring: 7**

 **Eliminated competitors: Barry Eisenberg, Heath Burns, and Rikishi.**

 **Still in the match: Rob Van Dam, Al Bundy, Christie Monterio, AJ Styles, Finn Balor, King Barrett, and Lelouch Lamperouge.**

 **Will Al Bundy have any strength left to survive this rumble?**

 **Will Finn Balor be the only NXT star to dominate this rumble?**

 **Will I ever be able to see the rest My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic season five when new episodes air in Canada?**

 **You have to tune in to find out.**


	4. Rumble of Global Honor

**The Mega AllStar Fanfiction Royal Rumble**

 **Summary: Three hundred of the best wrestlers and characters (yes, I did say 300) compete in a wild and insane Royal Rumble match featuring two rings, pure insanity, and a huge cash prize.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own WWE, IMPACT Wrestling, Lucha Underground, Ring of Honor, New Japan Pro Wrestling, FOX network, CBS, Mattel, Hasbro, Capcom, Universal Pictures, Paramount Pictures, TBS, or any company whatsoever.**

 **Myself and UltimateWarriorFan4Ever created the list of entrants. But, UltimateWarriorFan4Ever helped me with eliminations and everything else.**

 **Rated T for wrestling violence and language.**

 **This is a special request for Jeff Hardy Fan VR1.**

 **Chapter 4: Rumble of Global Honor**

The clock ticked down as the fans counted along.

 **10…9…8…7…6…5…4…3…2…1…BZZT!**

 **Entrant #11: Bobby Roode**

Out of the stage was the former member of The Dirty Heels, Bobby Roode. With his short black hair, beard, and black trunks, he was greeted by numerous boos from the fans.

"Here comes Bobby Roode, representing IMPACT wrestling and Global Force Wrestling," Jerry Lawler said.

"These fans still haven't got over that vicious attack he made onto Rockstar Spud," JBL said.

Bobby ran towards ringside and into the ring then he nails punches to RVD, AJ Styles, Finn Balor, and Lelouch Lamperouge.

"Bobby goes at it with punches, first to RVD, then to AJ Styles, then to Finn Balor, and finally Lelouch Lamperouge," Michael Cole said.

Then, Bobby got into ring two to see a still down Al Bundy, then he locks in a crossface onto Al Bundy as Al screamed in pain.

"Now Bobby locks in the crossface on Al Bundy," Michael Cole said.

"You have to throw your opponent over the top rope, but Bobby wants to make sure that Al is completely in pain to throw him out," JBL said.

Meanwhile in ring one, Lelouch, RVD, and Christie were trying hard to eliminate AJ Styles with little results.

"AJ Styles is still hanging in there, he clinging to the ropes like a stick of gum," Jerry Lawler said.

AJ then kicks Lelouch in the head, then he kicks RVD in the ribs, and finally he kicks Christie in the ribs as well, therefore still in the rumble match.

"AJ Styles is luckily still in the match," JBL said.

Then, AJ hits a double clothesline on Lelouch and Christie, knocking them down in an instant as the fans cheered for that move.

"And Lelouch and Christie eat those clotheslines," Jerry Lawler said.

Then, King Barrett enters ring one and nails AJ Styles with a belly to back suplex as the fans booed for that move.

"And King Barrett gets AJ Styles with that suplex," JBL said.

Then, King Barrett stomps on Lelouch and Christie in this repeated pattern.

"And now Barrett is stomping away at Lelouch and Christie like they are walking doormats," Michael Cole said.

As Lelouch, Christie, and AJ Styles were trying to get up, RVD was sitting in the bottom left corner of ring one, and with Bobby Roode still trapping Al Bundy in that crossface, the ten second mark appeared on the Titantron as the fans counted down to the next entrant.

"Alright, our next entrant is coming up," Jerry Lawler said.

"Who is it," JBL asked.

 **10…9…8…7…6…5…4…3…2…1…BZZT!**

 **Entrant #12: Ash Williams (Evil Dead)**

Out of the stage was a guy with short black hair, wearing a blue dress shirt with the sleeves ripped off, black pants, and black shoes, he also had a mechanical right hand and was holding a garbage can. He was met with a thunderous ovation, showing respect to not only one of most iconic figures of horror movie history, but to one of the most important figures in all of pop culture.

"Oh man, not this lunatic," JBL said.

"From the horror movie series, Evil Dead, it is Ash Williams," Michael Cole said.

Ash took a run to the ring with garbage can in hand and enter the ring.

"Oh man, this rumble is going to the extreme again," Jerry Lawler said.

Then, he hits King Barrett with the garbage can.

"Down goes Barrett," JBL said.

He then hits AJ Styles with the weapon.

"Down goes AJ," Michael Cole said.

Then, he hits Christie with that trash can, that shot knocked her over the top rope, but she hang to the ropes and slid back into the ring.

"And Christie nearly gets knocked out of the ring, but she hang on in the nick of time," JBL said.

Then, Ash nails Lelouch and RVD with the garbage can as the fans kept cheering for Ash.

"And down goes Lelouch and RVD," Jerry Lawler said.

Ash then walks over to ring two and nails Bobby Roode in the head with the weapon, breaking the hold he had on Al Bundy.

"Ash nails Bobby with that can, and he breaks the hold," Michael Cole said.

Al Bundy then rolls under the ring, but he was still in the match.

"Al is still in the match, but he needed a break from the pain he went through," JBL said.

Ash drops the weapon and places Bobby on the bottom left corner, and he starts punching Bobby Roode in the head multiple times.

"Ash is just giving out punches to Bobby Roode," Michael Cole said.

Meanwhile in ring one, Lelouch was trying to choke out RVD by putting his foot onto RVD's throat.

"RVD is getting the air choked out of him by Lelouch," Jerry Lawler said.

Then, Christie walks behind Lelouch and lifts him off his feet.

"Christie has Lelouch off his feet, but she isn't looking for Doomsday Device," JBL said.

She wasn't going to do that, instead she drops him flat on his back with this electric chair drop.

"Down goes Lelouch, smart move by Christie," Michael Cole said.

After that move, the ten second mark appears on the Titantron and the next entrant was coming out.

"Alright, who got unlucky thirteen," JBL said.

 **10…9…8…7…6…5…4…3…2…1…BZZT!**

 **Entrant #13: Michael Bennett**

Out of the curtains was this wrestler with his short brown hair, white and black trunks, and angry demeanor. Michael got a mix reaction from the crowd (some were cheers from the ROH fans).

"Who is this guy," JBL asked.

"That is Michael Bennett representing Ring of Honor and New Japan Pro Wrestling, even without his manager Maria Kanellis, he is really dangerous," Michael Cole said.

Michael took a quick sprint from the stage and enter the ring, he started to punch away at Christie.

"Michael is making an impact and hitting away at Christie," Jerry Lawler said.

King Barrett was lining up, hoping to get Michael Bennett out of the match early with a Bullhammer.

"Oh man, Michael might regret entering the rumble," JBL said.

Michael sees Barrett coming and moves out of the way, instead nailing Christie with the Bullhammer. The impact was enough to send her over the top rope and both feet hitting the floor, she was officially out of the match and the fans did not like it.

"And Christie is out of the match," Michael Cole said.

"She manage to last nine minutes, much longer than Rikishi," Jerry Lawler said.

 **4th eliminated: Christie Monterio, by King Barrett, Duration-9:21**

Afterwards, Al Bundy (who was still at ringside) looked under the ring for a weapon and he pulled out a fifteen foot high ladder.

"Al Bundy has a ladder," JBL said.

Al brings the ladder into ring two and he enters soon after. He grabs the ladder and sees Bobby Roode and Ash Williams battling near the middle of the ring, he then runs at full speed and nails Bobby and Ash with the ladder at the same time, knocking them down.

"Al knocks down Ash and Bobby with that ladder," Michael Cole said.

Al then turns towards ring one and Lelouch jumps on the ropes of ring one and nails Al with a missile dropkick to ring two, sending the ladder on top of Al as the fans popped for that move.

"Lelouch with a missile dropkick onto Al Bundy and the ladder crashes onto the chest of Al Bundy," JBL said.

Meanwhile in ring one, Michael Bennett runs from the bottom left corner and gets AJ Styles with a spear.

"AJ Styles gets hit with a spear from Michael Bennett," Jerry Lawler said.

"Michael is looking strong, but will he be strong after the next entrant appears," JBL said.

JBL was right, the ten second countdown appears on the Titantron and the fans counted down to the next entrant.

 **10…9…8…7…6…5…4…3…2…1…BZZT!**

 **Entrant #14: Morrigan Aensland (Darkstalkers)**

Suddenly, out of the stage was this beautiful young woman with her long sea-green hair, her sexy strapless black attire, purple nylons, boots, and the wings coming from her back and sides of her head, Morrigan got a good response from the crowd (mostly from the guys) as she rode down to the ring on a family of bats.

"I think this rumble just got hotter," Jerry Lawler said with excitement.

"Entrant fourteen is Morrigan Aensland from the hit Capcom fighting game, Darkstalkers," Michael Cole said.

"The guys in the rumble should watch out for her," JBL said.

Morrigan got off the bats and enters the ring and nails Finn Balor with a clothesline.

"Morrigan nails Finn with a clothesline," Michael Cole said.

She then nails RVD, Lelouch (who got back into ring one), Ash Williams (who is also in ring one), Bobby Roode (who also was in ring one), and King Barrett with back to back clotheslines.

"Morrigan is taking down everyone with clotheslines," Jerry Lawler said.

Then, Michael Bennett kicks Morrigan and lifts her upside down, hoping for a piledriver.

"Michael is looking to piledrive Morrigan into oblivion," Michael Cole said.

"The same move that took BJ Whitmer out of action," JBL said.

Then, AJ Styles got up and nails Michael Bennett with an enzugiri to the back of the head.

"AJ Styles nails an enzugiri to the back of Michael Bennett's head," Michael Cole said.

Then, AJ and Morrigan nail Michael with a Rockers like double dropkick, knocking him down.

"Double dropkick, shades of The Rockers," Jerry Lawler said.

Then, Morrigan gets AJ Styles with a hip toss.

"That team up didn't last very long," JBL said.

Then, she nails him with a quick leg drop.

"And Morrigan nails AJ with a leg drop," Michael Cole said.

Then, Finn Balor notices Al Bundy in ring two, he jumps onto the ropes of ring one and then hops onto the ropes of ring two and gets Al Bundy with a top rope elbow drop as the fans chanted Finn's name over and over again.

"What an elbow drop by Finn Balor onto Al Bundy," Jerry Lawler said.

Then, the ten second mark appears on the Titantron as the fans counted down to the next entrant.

"Alright, here's entrant fifteen, who's coming out," JBL said.

 **10…9…8…7…6…5…4…3…2…1…BZZT!**

 **Entrant #15: PJ Black**

Out of the stage was former WWE star turned Global Force Wrestling star, PJ Black. With his medium length black hair, and his black and white wrestling pants, PJ got a good reception from the crowd.

"Oh yeah, here comes PJ Black at number fifteen," Michael Cole said.

"King Barrett definitely won't like this," JBL said.

That was completely true, King Barrett wanted to get his hands on his former Nexus member so badly, but PJ just stood at ringside not moving at all.

"PJ is just standing ground," JBL said.

"King Barrett is getting more-WHAT THE HELL," Michael Cole said when he notice Morrigan sneaking up behind King Barrett.

Then, Morrigan lifts King Barrett over the top rope and King Barrett lands on the floor and out of the match to a good ovation from the crowd.

"Looks like the King got dethroned, he's out," JBL said.

 **5th eliminated: King Barrett, by Morrigan Aensland, Duration-6:14**

King Barrett tried to get his hands on him, but PJ was lucky enough to get into ring two to avoid the brutality.

"And PJ Black is in the ring, and Barrett is leaving in defeat," Jerry Lawler said.

PJ then sees everyone battling in ring one, so he had an idea. He sets up the ladder in the middle of ring two and starts to climb up it.

"Oh man, dangerous thoughts are going through PJ's mind," JBL said.

As PJ got up, the fans cheered for what is going to happen.

"Oh man, I can't watch," Michael Cole said.

He jumps off of the ladder from ring two to ring one with this Swanton right onto every competitor in the ring as the fans went insane for that move.

"Oh my god," Jerry Lawler said.

"That's it, PJ and the rest of the entrants have to be dead," JBL said.

As everyone was down and out from that dive, the ten second mark appears on the Titantron again (due to the length of time it took to get the ladder up) and the next entrant was about to arrive.

"Entrant sixteen is coming up, who will it be," Michael Cole said.

 ** _To be continued_** **…**

 **Well, that was a wild chapter, but I'm glad that Ash Williams is in it (I love horror movies) and still around. Anyway, here are the stats after this chapter.**

 **Entries gone through this story: 15**

 **Entries left: 285**

 **People in the ring: 10**

 **Eliminated competitors: Barry Eisenberg, Heath Burns, Rikishi, Christie Monterio, and King Barrett.**

 **Still in the match: Rob Van Dam, Al Bundy, AJ Styles, Finn Balor, Lelouch Lamperouge, Bobby Roode, Ash Williams, Michael Bennett, Morrigan Aensland, and PJ Black.**

 **Longest time in the ring: Rob Van Dam and Al Bundy (about thirteen minutes and counting.)**

 **Most eliminations: Rob Van Dam and King Barrett (two eliminations)**

 **Will Al Bundy or Rob Van Dam make to the end (you will never know, it is the Royal Rumble after all)?**

 **Will we have more wrestlers from independent companies compete in the rumble?**

 **Is Evil Dead the best horror movie series ever made (in my mind, it is definitely in the top ten)?**

 **Tune in to find out.**


	5. Future Fights and Rumble Conspiracies

**The Mega AllStar Fanfiction Royal Rumble**

 **Summary: Three hundred of the best wrestlers and characters (yes, I did say 300) compete in a wild and insane Royal Rumble match featuring two rings, pure insanity, and a huge cash prize.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own WWE, IMPACT Wrestling, Lucha Underground, Ring of Honor, New Japan Pro Wrestling, FOX network, CBS, Mattel, Hasbro, Capcom, Universal Pictures, Paramount Pictures, TBS, or any company whatsoever.**

 **Myself and UltimateWarriorFan4Ever created the list of entrants. But, UltimateWarriorFan4Ever helped me with eliminations and everything else.**

 **Rated T for wrestling violence and language.**

 **This is a special request for Jeff Hardy Fan VR1.**

 **Chapter 5: Future Fights and Rumble Conspiracies**

The fans started to count down to the next entrant.

 **10…9…8…7…6…5…4…3…2…1…BZZT!**

 **Entrant #16: Pacifica Northwest (Gravity Falls)**

Out of the stage came this twelve year old girl with her long blonde hair, hoop earrings, purple jacket, lavender dress, black leggings, and cream color boots, Pacifica got a decent ovation from the crowd as the rest of the competitors in the ring start to get up from that dive that PJ made a minute ago.

"Great a kid, this rumble is going from TV-14 to TV-PG," JBL said.

"From Gravity Falls, it's Pacifica Northwest at number sixteen," Michael Cole said.

After a few seconds, she took a good run and enter the ring, she then gives Finn Balor and PJ Black a double bulldog.

"Double bulldog by Pacifica, shades of CM Punk and Chris Jericho," Jerry Lawler said.

Then, she gives Bobby Roode a dropkick right to his junk as he and the fans cringed at the impact.

"And now she nails the dropkick below Bobby Roode's belt," Michael Cole said.

As she was looking pumped, Pacifica gets a big boot to the face courtesy of Michael Bennett as the fans gave loud boos for that cheap shot.

"Pacifica gets a big boot to the face and she is down," JBL said.

Meanwhile in ring two, Ash and Lelouch were double teaming AJ Styles with strikes to the back.

"Now Ash and Lelouch are just pounding into AJ Styles," Michael Cole said.

Then, they hook AJ's arms around their necks and gets him with a double suplex.

"Double suplex by Ash and Lelouch," Jerry Lawler said.

Then, they start to punch each other but then Ash gets the upper hand with punches and whips Lelouch off the ropes.

"Ash is getting the upper hand and whips Lelouch off the ropes," JBL said.

But when he bounces back, Lelouch ducks the clothesline.

"Lelouch ducks the clothesline," Michael Cole said.

And when he bounced off the ropes again, both Ash and Lelouch hit a clothesline at the same time and they were both knocked down.

"And Ash and Lelouch both hit a clothesline and they are down," Jerry Lawler said.

As multiple brawls were happening throughout the two rings, the ten second mark appears on the Titantron as the fans counted down to the next entrant.

"Here comes number seventeen, who is it going to be," Michael Cole said.

 **10…9…8…7…6…5…4…3…2…1…BZZT!**

Then this sound of a storm came from the speakers and the fans knew who this entrant is.

 **Entrant #17: Rhyno**

The multi-time WWE Hardcore Champion came running out of the stage as the fans gave him a great ovation.

"Oh yeah, here comes the man-beast, Rhyno," JBL said.

"The current star of NXT is number seventeen," Jerry Lawler said.

Rhyno enters the ring and nails Pacifica and Morrigan with a double gore.

"Gore to Pacifica and Morrigan," JBL said.

Then, he gives a gore to Al Bundy and brought him down.

"Gore to Al Bundy, he hasn't gotten much offense in this match," Michael Cole said.

Rhyno then gives a gore to PJ Black as the fans chanted "gore" every time the move was made.

"Gore to PJ Black and Rhyno is taking down everyone," Jerry Lawler said.

Rhyno looked good after those gores, but then Bobby Roode came up and nail a forearm to the back of Rhyno's head.

"And Bobby Roode just strike Rhyno onto his head," JBL said.

Then, Bobby lifts him up and tries to get him out of the match, but Rhyno hold on.

"Bobby is trying to eliminate Rhyno, but it is not working," Michael Cole said.

After about ten seconds, RVD came up and strike Bobby in the back, therefore letting go of Rhyno and he was back in the ring.

"RVD just save Rhyno in time," Jerry Lawler said.

Then, Lelouch got into ring one and stood up on the top rope on the top right corner and waited for Rhyno to come over.

"Lelouch is going high risk," Michael Cole said.

Lelouch jumps off and tries for a splash, but Rhyno gets him with a mid-air gore as the fans popped for that insane move.

"And down goes Lelouch with a mid-air gore from Rhyno," JBL said.

With Lelouch down and with numerous fights happening around the two rings, the ten second mark appears on the Titantron as the fans counted down to the next entrant.

"Alright, we got entrant number eighteen coming up next," Jerry Lawler said.

 **10…9…8…7…6…5…4…3…2…1…BZZT!**

 **Entrant #18: Leela (Futurama)**

Then the Planet Express ship hovered above ring one and who came out of it and into ring one was the driver of the ship, the mutant known as Leela. With her one eye, purple hair in a ponytail, white tank top, black pants, and black boots, Leela got a good response from the crowd as she was ready to fight anyone in the ring.

"Alright, here's a blast from the future," JBL said.

"From the show Futurama, it's the ass kicking mutant, Leela," Jerry Lawler said.

She strikes down Pacifica with a boot, then she nails Al Bundy with a fist to the skull, she then hits a double noggin knocker to Michael Bennett and Bobby Roode, and last she gets Morrigan with a DDT.

"Look at Leela just going at it fast and furious," Michael Cole said.

Then, RVD kicks her in the rib about three times, leaving her a bit woozy.

"Well, RVD just slow down Leela a bit," JBL said.

Then, RVD hops on the top rope of the bottom right corner, hoping to knock Leela down with a kick from the top rope.

"RVD might be making a mistake by going up to the top rope," Jerry Lawler said.

Then, Finn Balor came up and push RVD off the top rope and he lands face first onto the barricade and both feet hit the floor, thus being eliminating from the match to a handful of boos from the crowd.

"That mistake cost RVD the match," JBL said.

"What a painful landing he took," Michael Cole said.

 **6th eliminated: Rob Van Dam, by Finn Balor, Duration-16:31**

"Rob Van Dam lasted over sixteen minutes, which is pretty good from starting number one," Jerry Lawler said as RVD left the ringside area, but not without getting a standing ovation for his efforts.

Then, Finn Balor jumps onto the top rope on the bottom left corner and goes for a moonsault on Leela, but she moved out of the way just in time, and Finn landed back onto his feet.

"Finn try for a moonsault, but it didn't work," JBL said.

Leela then delivers a kick to the side of Finn's skull, knocking him down.

"And Finn goes down, thanks to Leela," Michael Cole said.

Pacifica then drives Leela into the bottom right corner of ring one and starts throwing punches at her ribs.

"Pacifica is now punching at Leela's ribs like it was a boxing match," Jerry Lawler said.

"But she should be careful, because the next entrant is on his way," JBL said.

JBL was right, while that was happening, the countdown clock appear on the Titantron for the next entrant.

 **10…9…8…7…6…5…4…3…2…1…BZZT!**

 **Entrant #19: Mark Henry**

With the sounds of "Some Bodies Gonna Get It" by Three Six Mafia playing throughout the speakers, out of the stage came "The World's Strongest Man" Mark Henry to a mixed reaction.

"Oh no, this is not good for the rest of the competitors," JBL said.

"Mark Henry is entrant nineteen and he is not too happy about it," Michael Cole said.

Mark Henry ran down the entrance way and he enter the ring to see Pacifica still punching Leela in the ribs in the bottom right corner.

"I think Pacifica and Leela should move out of the way," JBL said.

Mark Henry run up and nails them with an avalanche in the corner, with Pacifica getting the absolute worst of it.

"Avalanche by Mark Henry and Pacifica just got crush between two people," Jerry Lawler said.

Then, Mark turns around to see Al trying for a clothesline, but he was able to pick him up and give him the world's strongest slam.

"World's strongest slam and Al Bundy is down," Michael Cole said.

Then, Lelouch climbs up the the top rope on the top right corner of ring one and tries for a cross body splash on Mark Henry, but he swats him away like a fly.

"And Mark just swats Lelouch like he was a bad habit, can anyone stop Mark Henry," JBL said.

Mark Henry then enters ring two and then Ash Williams and AJ Styles begin to throw fists at him to get him down, but it is not working.

"AJ and Ash are trying to get Mark Henry down, but that is impossible," Jerry Lawler said.

Mark Henry then hooks their arms around his neck and hits this impressive double suplex on both of the guys.

"Mark Henry with a suplex on Ash Williams and AJ Styles, that is impressive," Michael Cole said.

Mark Henry got up from that suplex and said, "that's how I do."

That gave out a mixed reaction from the crowd because of the destruction.

"Mark Henry turns this ring into a war zone, let's hope the next entrant has a chance of fighting back," Jerry Lawler said.

Jerry was right, the ten second mark appears on the Titantron as the fans counted down to the next entrant.

 **10…9…8…7…6…5…4…3…2…1…BZZT!**

 **Entrant #20: Kyo Kusanagi (King of Fighters)**

Out of the stage, the next entrant drove down to the ring on his motorcycle. He exits the bike and was decked in his K.O.F XIII Outfit (black jacket, white shirt, dark blue jeans, and black shoes), Kyo got a great ovation from the crowd.

"That was definitely the best entrance yet," Jerry Lawler said.

"From the hit SNK fighting game, King of Fighters, representing team Japan, Kyo Kusanagi," JBL said.

Kyo enters the ring and PJ Black tries for a clothesline to eliminate him, but Kyo back body drops him over the top rope and onto the floor, right near the entrance stage as the fans cheered for PJ's elimination.

"And Kyo scores his first elimination in the form of PJ Black," Jerry Lawler said.

 **7th eliminated: PJ Black, by Kyo Kusanagi, Duration-5:11**

Then, Bobby grabs Kyo by the head and nails him with headbutts to the back of his skull.

"Bobby is nailing Kyo with those brutal headbutts," JBL said.

Leela then comes up behind and turns the tables on Bobby Roode as she and Kyo give strikes to Bobby's back.

"Now Kyo and Leela are getting Bobby down onto his knees with those strikes," Michael Cole said.

Then, Kyo and Leela scoops him up and walks towards the ropes. Then, they slam him over the top rope and his feet landed right onto the floor to a deafening ovation.

"And Bobby Roode is eliminated," Jerry Lawler said.

"Back to Canada for this asshole," JBL said.

 **8th eliminated: Bobby Roode, by Kyo Kusanagi and Leela, Duration-9:28**

Afterwards, Leela and Kyo were battling with fast kicks, but Kyo got the upper hand and nails Leela with an enzugiri to the back of her skull, leaving her woozy a bit.

"Kyo wins that battle of kicks and nails Leela with an enzugiri," Michael Cole said.

Kyo then jumps onto the top rope on the top left corner of ring one and was planning something big, just as Michael Bennett and Morrigan Aensland were battling near the corner.

"Oh man, this is going to be bad," JBL said.

Kyo jumps off and gets Michael Bennett, Morrigan, and Leela with a top rope backflip and all four fighters were down as the fans popped for that move.

"Oh my god," Jerry Lawler said with excitement.

"What a tremendous backflip, and they are down," JBL said.

As they laid out and with numerous brawls were happening around the two rings, the ten second mark appears again as fans wait for the next entrant.

"Entrant twenty-one is going to be coming out pretty soon, who is it," Jerry Lawler said.

 ** _To be continued_** **...**

 **I don't know who got the worst so far, Al Bundy or Pacifica Northwest (I kind of feel bad for Pacifica, I'm actually starting to like her, plus I'm a fan of the shipping known as Dipper/Pacifica), but I'm sure they will fight back. Anyway, here are the stats after this chapter.**

 **Entries gone through this story: 20**

 **Entries left: 280**

 **People in the ring: 12**

 **Eliminated competitors: Barry Eisenberg, Heath Burns, Rikishi, Christie Monterio, King Barrett, Rob Van Dam, PJ Black, and Bobby Roode.**

 **Still in the match: Al Bundy, AJ Styles, Finn Balor, Lelouch Lamperouge, Ash Williams, Michael Bennett, Morrigan Aensland, Pacifica Northwest, Rhyno, Leela, Mark Henry, and Kyo Kusanagi.**

 **Longest time in the ring: Al Bundy (eighteen minutes and counting.)**

 **Most eliminations: Rob Van Dam, King Barrett, Finn Balor, and Kyo Kusanagi (two eliminations)**

 **Will Al Bundy keep up with his endurance and stay until the end?**

 **Will the rings support the amount of humanity that is in the ring?**

 **Will there be more surprises in this rumble (that is a definite yes)?**

 **Tune in to find out.**


	6. Bros and a Gangsta

**The Mega AllStar Fanfiction Royal Rumble**

 **Summary: Three hundred of the best wrestlers and characters (yes, I did say 300) compete in a wild and insane Royal Rumble match featuring two rings, pure insanity, and a huge cash prize.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own WWE, IMPACT Wrestling, Lucha Underground, Ring of Honor, New Japan Pro Wrestling, FOX network, CBS, Mattel, Hasbro, Capcom, Universal Pictures, Paramount Pictures, TBS, or any company whatsoever.**

 **Myself and UltimateWarriorFan4Ever created the list of entrants. But, UltimateWarriorFan4Ever helped me with eliminations and everything else.**

 **Rated T for wrestling violence and language.**

 **This is a special request for Jeff Hardy Fan VR1.**

 **Chapter 6: Bros and a Gangsta**

The fans counted down to the next entrant.

 **10…9…8…7…6…5…4…3…2…1…BZZT!**

 **Entrant #21: Mojo Rawley**

Out of the stage was one half of the team known as Hype Bros, Mojo Rawley. He looked pumped in his blue and red trunks as the fans gave him a respectable ovation.

"Out of NXT, it is Mojo Rawley of Hype Bros," JBL said.

"He is looking to bring home the money," Jerry Lawler said.

Mojo rushed into the ring and he ran from ring one and he performed a diving shoulder block onto Mark Henry in ring two, knocking him down as the fans popped for that move.

"Mojo nails Mark Henry with a diving shoulder block and he is down," JBL said.

Then, Mojo got up, whips off the ropes and nails a diving shoulder blocks onto Michael Bennett and Rhyno into ring one, knocking them down as well.

"Down goes Michael Bennett and Rhyno, Mojo is on fire," Michael Cole said.

Meanwhile still in ring one, Kyo had gotten Al Bundy in this fireman's carry position possibly for a Death Valley Driver, but Al raked Kyo in his eyes and Al was back on his feet.

"Al rakes Kyo in the eyes, he doesn't want to be the pain magnet anymore," JBL said.

Al then gets Kyo in a reverse DDT position and nails Kyo with the Cross Rhodes (or should I say, Cross Bundy).

"Cross Rhodes or better known as The Queen's Crossbow, shades of Stardust," Michael Cole said.

Then, Pacifica runs up and jumps on the middle ropes, she then nails Kyo with a lionsault.

"Lionsault by Pacifica onto Kyo," Jerry Lawler said.

In ring two, AJ Styles had lifted Ash Williams upside down and nails Ash with a Styles Clash as the fans cheered for that move.

"Styles Clash and Ash is down," JBL said.

Then, the ten second mark appears on the Titantron again which means another entrant was about to come out soon.

"Entrant twenty-two is coming up," Michael Cole said.

 **10…9…8…7…6…5…4…3…2…1…BZZT!**

 **Entrant #22: Captain America**

With the sound of U.S anthem playing through the speakers, the American hero and member of The Avengers, came out to a standing ovation from the crowd as he had his shield in his hands.

"Oh yeah, now this rumble is getting patriotic," JBL said.

"Member of The Avengers, it is Captain America at number twenty-two," Michael Cole said.

Captain America takes a run down the ramp and into the ring, he then starts to nail everyone with his shield. First it was Kyo, then Al, then Finn, then Pacifica, then Rhyno, then Leela, and finally it was Lelouch, they all got knocked down by that shield.

"Captain America just knocked down everyone in ring one with that shield," Jerry Lawler said.

Then, Captain America enters ring two and starts hitting people with his shield. First to Ash Williams, then to AJ Styles, then to Mark Henry, and finally to Mojo Rawley (who got into ring two) as the fans went insane for each shot.

"Captain America just destroy the rumble and everyone is down," JBL said.

Captain America then throws away the shield and picks up AJ Styles. He then gives a scoop slam right in the middle of the ring.

"Scoop slam by Captain America onto AJ Styles," Michael Cole said.

Then, Captain America picks up Ash and scoops slams him onto AJ Styles.

"Now Ash feels the wrath of Captain America," Jerry Lawler said.

Then, Captain America scoops Mark Henry as fans could not believe what they saw.

"Are you kidding me, Captain America just lifted Mark Henry off his feet," JBL said.

After a few seconds, Captain America slams Mark Henry right onto AJ Styles and Ash Williams as the fans went ballistic for that move as Captain America just moved to the top right corner of ring two to get some rest.

"What a scoop slam by Captain America," Michael Cole said.

"But, it might have taken more out of Captain America," Jerry Lawler said.

As the rest of the competitors start to get up from the destruction caused by Captain America, the ten second mark appears on the Titantron as the next entrant was on his way.

"Here comes entrant twenty-three, who could it be," JBL said.

 **10…9…8…7…6…5…4…3…2…1…BZZT!**

 **Entrant #23: New Jack**

With "Natural Born Killaz" by Dr. Dre playing through the speakers, out of the stage was the very insane and unstable ECW alumni, New Jack. Decked out in red camouflage and carrying a garbage can full of weapons, New Jack was met with a good ovation from the crowd (mostly from the ECW fans).

"Oh man, not this lunatic," Jerry Lawler said.

"At number twenty-three, it is New Jack," Michael Cole said.

New Jack run at a decent speed to ringside and throws the can into the ring, it ended smashing into the back of Michael Bennett.

"And Michael Bennett gets hit in the back with that heavy trash can," JBL said.

As Michael was in pain, Captain America comes into ring one and throws Michael Bennett over the top rope and onto the floor, ending his run in the rumble.

"Michael Bennett is eliminated from the rumble," Jerry Lawler said.

"Back to ROH for this loser," JBL said.

 **9th eliminated: Michael Bennett, by Captain America, Duration-10:16**

As that was happening, New Jack enters the ring and grabs a cooking sheet from the can, he starts to nail Leela, then Morrigan, and finally Finn Balor, in the skull with that weapon.

"New Jack is going crazy with that sheet," JBL said.

Then, New Jack nails Pacifica in the head with that sheet.

"And now New Jack hits Pacifica with that cooking sheet," Jerry Lawler said.

"That is way worse than what he did to Mass Transit **[1]** , except he is now beating up a young girl," JBL said.

As the crowd gave some boos to New Jack, Ash Williams enters ring one and nails New Jack in the back with a kendo stick he got from the trash can.

"Ash hits New Jack with that kendo stick," Michael Cole said.

Ash nails New Jack again with the kendo stick as New Jack rolled under the bottom ropes, but still in the match.

"And he hits New Jack again with that stick and New Jack rolls under the ropes," JBL said.

As Ash was looking proud for what he did, he turns around and Al Bundy hits him in the head with the trash can, knocking him down.

"And down goes Ash, courtesy of Al Bundy," Jerry Lawler said.

Meanwhile, New Jack looks under the apron of the second ring and then he pulls out a table. He sets up the table on the ringside floor between the top left and right corners of ring two.

"New Jack has pulled out a table and sets it at ringside near ring two," Michael Cole said.

As New Jack re-enters ring one, the ten second mark appears on the Titantron indicating the next entrant was coming up and the fans were counting down.

"Oh yeah, who is the entrant that got number twenty-four," JBL said.

 **10…9…8…7…6…5…4…3…2…1…BZZT!**

 **Entrant #24: Chris (Dan Vs.)**

Out of the stage came a guy with light brown hair, orange over-shirt, blue t-shirt, cargo pants, white socks, and flip-flops over the socks, he got a really mild ovation from the crowd.

"Who in the hell is this guy," JBL said.

"This is Dan's partner in crime, Chris, from the show Dan Vs.," Michael Cole said.

Chris ran to the ring, but gets knocked down by New Jack and a headbutt.

"Headbutt by New Jack, and Chris is not getting off to a good start," Jerry Lawler said.

New Jack picks Chris up and pushes him to the bottom left corner of ring one.

"New Jack pushes Chris into the corner," Michael Cole said.

New Jack grabs a staple gun (one of the weapons that fell out of the trash can), he goes back to Chris and staples Chris' head two times as the fans cringed at the impact.

"And New Jack just staple Chris' head twice," JBL said.

New Jack drops the staple gun and grabs another weapon that was dumped out of the trash can, which was a pizza cutter.

"Oh man, New Jack has that pizza cutter," Michael Cole said.

He heads back to Chris and slices the cutter right into his head.

"This is sick, New Jack is destroying Chris at the seems," Jerry Lawler said.

He then pushes Chris out of the corner and he was laying down face first on the ring.

"Chris is completely out of it," Michael Cole said.

Meanwhile in ring two, Lelouch kicks Mojo Rawley in the gut and nails him with a swinging neck breaker, knocking him down on the mat.

"Lelouch nails Mojo with a swinging neck breaker," JBL said.

As Lelouch kept stomping on Mojo and with numerous fights happening around the two rings, the ten second mark appears on the Titantron which means the next entrant was about to appear and the fans started to count down.

"Number twenty-five is about to come out," Michael Cole said.

 **10…9…8…7…6…5…4…3…2…1…BZZT!**

Then, these words came from the speakers.

 ** _Woo, woo, woo, you know it_** **.**

 **Entrant #25: Zack Ryder**

Out of the stage was the other half of the hype bros. and former U.S. Champion, Zack Ryder, decked out in red and blue trunks, Zack had got a good ovation from the crowd.

"Alright, Mojo has got some help," Jerry Lawler said.

"The other half of the hype bros., Zack Ryder is number twenty five," JBL said.

After Zack did his fist pumps, he ran down the ramp and enter the ring.

Meanwhile in ring two, Lelouch was on the top rope on the top left corner of ring two, hoping to get Mojo with a splash or another high flying move.

"Lelouch might be making rumble suicide here," Michael Cole said.

Then, Finn Balor (who was in ring one) grabs the trash can and launches it right into Lelouch, it causes him to loose his footing and falls right through the table, breaking in half and taken him out of the match to a roar of cheers for that bump.

"Dear god, Lelouch got broken apart after that bump," JBL said.

"He is definitely out of the match," Jerry Lawler said.

 **10th eliminated: Lelouch Lamperouge, by Finn Balor, Duration-15:18**

As EMTs were tending to Lelouch, back in ring one, New Jack picks up Chris, who was now bleeding from his face.

"And now Chris is just busted wide open," JBL said.

New Jack places Chris on the ropes, then he picks up a kendo stick from the ring.

"Oh boy, New Jack has got a kendo stick," Jerry Lawler said.

Then, he nails Chris in the head twice with that kendo stick.

"New Jack nails Chris with that stick," Michael Cole said.

Then, he nails Chris again with the stick, but this time it had enough force to send Chris over the top rope and his feet hitting the floor and out of the match.

"And with that, Chris is gone from the match," Jerry Lawler said.

 **11th eliminated: Chris, by New Jack, Duration-1:32**

As EMTs were now tending to Chris, New Jack turns around and tries to hit Zack Ryder with that kendo stick, but he ducks.

"Zack ducks the stick," JBL said.

Then, Zack Ryder gives New Jack a Rough Ryder, knocking him down to a huge pop.

"Rough Ryder onto New Jack, Zack is looking hot right now," Michael Cole said.

As Zack fist pumps to the crowd, he turns around and AJ Styles nails him with a flying forearm from ring two to ring one as the fans gave AJ Styles a loud pop.

"AJ Styles gets Zack Ryder with a flying forearm from ring to ring," JBL said.

"AJ manage to last twenty minutes so far, but Al Bundy is in there for twenty-three minutes plus, but do they have anything left in the tank," Jerry Lawler said.

With AJ and Zack down, plus with brawls happening within the two rings, the ten second mark appears on the Titantron which means the next entrant was going to come out.

"Ten seconds left until the next entrant, who is it going to be," Jerry Lawler said.

 ** _To be continued_** **…**

 **[1]-Mass Transit was a 17 year old guy who lied about his age to get into a match at an ECW house show in late 1996, he teamed with D-Von Dudley to face The Gangstaz (New Jack and Mustafa). But, Mass Transit got the crap beaten out of him by New Jack with multiple weapons, this lead to the cancellation of an ECW 1997 pay-per-view (but, it got back onto the air, thank goodness). There should be a video of it on YouTube or Dailymotion, go and check it out, it is wild.**

 **Wow, this rumble got interesting with the addition of New Jack, hopefully there will be more violence in later chapters. Anyway, here is the stats after this chapter.**

 **Entries gone through this story: 25**

 **Entries left: 275**

 **People in the ring: 14**

 **Eliminated competitors: Barry Eisenberg, Heath Burns, Rikishi, Christie Monterio, King Barrett, Rob Van Dam, PJ Black, Bobby Roode, Michael Bennett, Lelouch Lamperouge, and Chris.**

 **Still in the match: Al Bundy, AJ Styles, Finn Balor, Ash Williams, Morrigan Aensland, Pacifica Northwest, Rhyno, Leela, Mark Henry, Kyo Kusanagi, Mojo Rowley, Captain America, New Jack, and Zack Ryder.**

 **Longest time in the ring: Al Bundy (twenty-three minutes and counting.)**

 **Most eliminations: Finn Balor (three eliminations)**

 **Will Finn Balor keep eliminating people left and right?**

 **Will Al Bundy be carted out on a stretcher when this is over?**

 **Is New Jack crazy as hell?**

 **Keep reading this fic to find out.**


	7. Straight Outta The Underground!

**The Mega AllStar Fanfiction Royal Rumble**

 **Summary: Three hundred of the best wrestlers and characters (yes, I did say 300) compete in a wild and insane Royal Rumble match featuring two rings, pure insanity, and a huge cash prize.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own WWE, IMPACT Wrestling, Lucha Underground, Ring of Honor, New Japan Pro Wrestling, FOX network, CBS, Mattel, Hasbro, Capcom, Universal Pictures, Paramount Pictures, TBS, or any company whatsoever.**

 **Myself and UltimateWarriorFan4Ever created the list of entrants. But, UltimateWarriorFan4Ever helped me with eliminations and everything else.**

 **Rated T for wrestling violence and language.**

 **This is a special request for Jeff Hardy Fan VR1.**

 **Chapter 7: Straight Outta The Underground!**

The fans started to count down to the next entrant.

 **10…9…8…7…6…5…4…3…2…1…BZZT!**

 **Entrant #26: Courtney (Total Drama)**

Out of the stage came the most hated female of Total Drama seasons 1-3. The fans gave Courtney the loudest boos in all of wrestling history because of all the underhanded tactics she used to stay in the game.

"Oh great, not this brat," Jerry Lawler said.

"From Total Drama, it is the C.I.T known as Courtney at number twenty-six," JBL said.

"I say she shouldn't have been on Total Drama All-Stars, I rather have Dawn on All-Stars than this piece of crap," Michael Cole said.

Courtney ignores the boos and rush into the ring, she sees AJ Styles getting up and she kicks him straight in his balls as the fans booed her for that tactic.

"Courtney kicks AJ straight into the groin area," JBL said.

Then, she sees Al Bundy getting up onto one knee and she kicks Al right into his skull as the audience were getting more angry at her for every move she made.

"Courtney kicks Al right in the head," Michael Cole said.

Then, Leela comes up and Courtney pokes her right into her eye.

"Now Courtney pokes Leela right in her eye," Jerry Lawler said.

Then, Courtney hooks Leela's arm around her neck and gets her with a suplex.

"Suplex by Courtney, only the best coming from a C.I.T," JBL said.

Meanwhile in ring two, Ash Williams was giving Mojo Rowley a series of punches to the skull.

"Look at Ash punching the living hell out of Mojo Rowley," Michael Cole said.

But Rhyno was planing to gore Ash and Mojo to oblivion, he ran at them but Mojo moves out of the way and Ash was the victim of the gore.

"Gore by Rhyno and Ash is down," Jerry Lawler said.

Rhyno then gets a boot to the face from Mojo Rowley.

"Mojo nails Rhyno with the boot to the face," JBL said.

Rhyno turns around and Zack Ryder (who was on the top rope on the bottom left corner of ring two) jumps up and gives Rhyno a high flying Rough Ryder as the fans popped for that move.

"Top rope Rough Ryder by Zack Ryder onto Rhyno," Michael Cole said.

Back in ring one, New Jack starts to punch Kyo (who was in the bottom right corner) in the face while holding a stop sign in the other hand.

"New Jack is giving Kyo a taste of some hardcore violence," Jerry Lawler said.

Then, he whips Kyo off the corner and Kyo smacks back first into the top left corner.

"Kyo hits back first into the corner," JBL said.

When Kyo stumbles out of the corner, New Jack smacks him in the head with that stop sign, knocking him down.

"Kyo just got hit in the head with that stop sign," Michael Cole said.

As New Jack held the sign in the air, he turns around and Courtney nails him with a dropkick that knocked him down.

"And Courtney ruins the moment with that dropkick," Jerry Lawler said.

As Courtney quickly got up after delivering the dropkick and with fights happening in the two rings, the ten second mark appears on the Titantron which means the next entrant will appear soon.

"Alright number twenty-seven is on his way," Jerry Lawler said.

 **10…9…8…7…6…5…4…3…2…1…BZZT!**

 **Entrant #27: Angélico**

Out of the stage was this handsome male with short brown hair and wearing green and black wrestling pants, Angélico was given a standing ovation from the crowd for his pure high flying insanity.

"Oh yeah, here comes a newcomer with a lot of potential," Michael Cole said.

"Straight from AAA Wrestling and Lucha Underground is Angélico," Jerry Lawler said.

Angélico rushes to the ring, hops onto the apron, then he jumps onto the top ropes and gets Courtney, Morrigan, AJ Styles, and Captain America with this corkscrew dive as the fans popped for the move.

"Angélico with a corkscrew dive onto four people," JBL said.

Meanwhile in ring two, Rhyno had tossed Finn Balor over the top rope, but Finn stayed on the apron and avoided the elimination.

"Rhyno tosses Finn over the top rope, but avoids elimination," Jerry Lawler said.

Rhyno runs up and tries to gore Finn off the apron, but Finn lowers the top rope and Rhyno gets launch over the top rope and onto the floor, ending his run in the match.

"And just like that, Rhyno is eliminated from the match," JBL said.

 **12th eliminated: Rhyno, by Finn Balor, Duration-10:15**

Finn re-entered ring two, but Rhyno drags Finn under the ropes and gives him a brutal gore to the shock of fans.

"Gore by Rhyno, that is taking things too far," Michael Cole said.

As Rhyno left the ringside area to a bunch of boos from fans, in ring one, Mojo Rowley and Zack Ryder were trying to eliminate Mark Henry from the match, but it didn't work.

"The hype bros. are trying to eliminate Mark Henry, but fat chance of trying to do that," JBL said.

Mark Henry pushes Mojo and Zack away, then Mark gives both guys an earth shattering double clothesline, knocking them both down.

"Mark Henry takes down the hype bros. in a single instant," Jerry Lawler said.

Then, Courtney (who was on top right corner) and Angélico (who was on the bottom right corner) jump off the top rope and get Mark Henry down with a top rope missile dropkick.

"Courtney and Angélico get Mark Henry down with a missile dropkick," JBL said.

As Courtney and Angélico get up, Courtney nails Angélico with an enzugiri to the back of the head, knocking him down as the crowd gave Courtney even louder boos.

"That teamwork didn't last long," Jerry Lawler said.

"Well Courtney shouldn't be celebrating because the next entrant is about to come out," Michael Cole said.

Michael was right, the ten second mark appears on the Titantron which means the next entrant was coming out and the fans started to count down.

 **10…9…8…7…6…5…4…3…2…1…BZZT!**

 **Entrant #28: Vincent Valentine (Final Fantasy VII)**

Out of the stage came this man with his long black hair, crimson eyes, red bandana, red cloak, black attire, and pointed sabatons on his feet, Vincent was greeted with a respectable ovation from the crowd for one of the most popular characters from Final Fantasy VII.

"Alright, here comes a familiar face from the most popular RPG game series to date," Jerry Lawler said.

"From Final Fantasy VII, it is Vincent Valentine," JBL said.

Vincent takes a good run and enters the ring, he first takes down Captain America with a clothesline.

"Vincent takes down Captain America with a clothesline," Michael Cole said.

Then, he takes down Al Bundy with a dropkick.

"Down goes Al Bundy courtesy of Vincent Valentine," JBL said.

Then, Vincent runs up to the top rope on the top right corner of ring one, jumps up and lands a moonsault onto Angélico as the fans popped for Vincent.

"Vincent now takes down Angélico with a moonsault," Jerry Lawler said.

As Vincent got up, Courtney nails him in the back with a steel chair that brings out boos from the fans.

"And Courtney again ruins the moment with a chair shot to the back of Vincent Valentine," Michael Cole said.

Meanwhile in ring two, Morrigan was trying hard to eliminate Mark Henry just as Finn Balor re-enter ring two after the gore he took, he joined Morrigan to eliminate Mark Henry.

"Morrigan and Finn are trying to eliminate Mark Henry with little results," JBL said.

Mark Henry then pushes Morrigan and Finn out of the way to avoid the elimination.

"I was right, Mark Henry is still in the match," JBL said.

Back in ring one, Courtney grabs Vincent by the hair as she drags him towards the ropes.

"Oh man, Courtney is going to end Vincent's run in the rumble," Jerry Lawler said.

Then, this person in a black hoodie jumps the barricade and throws salt right into the face of Courtney as the fans popped because of that act of revenge.

"And Courtney is blind because of that sneak attack from that fan," JBL said.

The person lowered the hood and that person turned out to be Total Drama's goth girl, Gwen, as the fans popped for who that person was.

"That's Gwen from Total Drama," Jerry Lawler said.

"Payback for Gwen after Courtney made Gwen's life a living hell on Total Drama," Michael Cole said.

As Gwen hopped over the barricade, Courtney being blinded by the salt, and with numerous brawls happening around the rings, the ten second mark appears on the Titantron as the fans awaited for the next entrant.

"Here comes entrant twenty-nine," JBL said.

 **10…9…8…7…6…5…4…3…2…1…BZZT!**

 **Entrant #29: Tyler Breeze**

With the sound of pop music coming from the speakers, out of the stage came NXT's Prince Pretty known as Tyler Breeze. With his gorgeous blonde hair, shiny purple wrestling pants, and holding his selfie stick, Tyler got a very negative reaction from the crowd.

"At number twenty-nine it is NXT's Tyler Breeze," Jerry Lawler said.

"And these fans don't like him one bit," JBL said.

As Tyler took his time to walk down to the ring, Kyo grabs Courtney by the hair and tosses her over the top rope and her feet hitting the floor, not to mention, hitting the back of her head onto the floor, her elimination brought in loud cheers from the crowd.

"And with that the C.I.T is O.U.T," Michael Cole said.

"Courtney is eliminated from the match, thanks to the distraction from Gwen," JBL said.

 **13th eliminated: Courtney, by Kyo Kusanagi (with some help from Gwen), Duration-3:08**

Courtney walked up the entrance ramp, but not without kicking the steel steps first before doing that.

"What a sore loser Courtney is," Jerry Lawler said.

Tyler Breeze enters the ring with his selfie stick in hand, but then New Jack yanks the stick out of Tyler's hand and nails him in the head with his own selfie stick, which brought cheers from the crowd.

"And Tyler gets hit with his own selfie stick," JBL said.

Meanwhile in ring two, Morrigan had scooped Ash Williams up and slams him near the bottom right corner with a scoop slam.

"Morrigan scoop slams Ash near the corner," Michael Cole said.

Then, Finn Balor climbs up to the top rope on the bottom right corner of ring two, looking for Coup de Grâce.

"Is Finn looking to hit Coup de Grâce again," JBL said.

JBL was right, Finn jumps up and nails Ash with Coup de Grâce as the fans popped for the move.

"Coup de Grâce for the second time in the rumble," Jerry Lawler said.

As Finn stumbled forward, Vincent Valentine launches Finn up in the air and when he came down, Vincent nails him with Cesaro like uppercut to the cheers of fans.

"Uppercut by Vincent on Finn Balor," JBL said.

Meanwhile in ring one, New Jack hits Zack Ryder and Mojo Rowley with that selfie stick.

"And down goes the hype bros. thanks to New Jack," Michael Cole said.

Then, Angélico nails New Jack with a running dropkick, knocking him down and taking the selfie stick out of hands.

"Dropkick by Angélico on New Jack," Jerry Lawler said.

Then, Angélico picks up the selfie stick and takes a photo of himself with it, then he tosses the stick into the crowd.

"Wow a selfie, first time in a rumble match," Michael Cole said.

"But Angélico should focus, the next entrant is coming up," JBL said.

JBL was right, the ten second mark appears on the Titantron which means the next entrant will be coming out.

 **10…9…8…7…6…5…4…3…2…1…BZZT!**

 **Entrant #30: Sunset Shimmer (My Little Pony: Equestria Girls)**

Out of the stage was this girl with fiery red hair, leather jacket, purple shirt, orange skirt, black and purple boots, and holding a baseball bat in her hands. Sunset had gotten a good response from the crowd.

"Hey, look who came out," Jerry Lawler said.

"It's Canterlot High student, Sunset Shimmer, from the Equestria Girls movies," JBL said.

Sunset takes a good run to the ring and she enters the ring with her bat in hand. She first takes down Angélico with a bat shot to the ribs.

"Down goes Angélico," Michael Cole said.

Then, she nails Leela in the face and she nails Pacifica in the ribs with the bat.

"Down goes Leela and Pacifica," Jerry Lawler said.

Then, she nails Tyler Breeze in the back with the bat as fans cheered for that move.

"And now she hits Tyler Breeze with the bat," JBL said.

Then, Sunset sees Al Bundy coming and she nails him in the head with the bat, bringing him down to the ring mat.

"Sunset brings down Al Bundy, who now has been in the match for twenty eight minutes," Michael Cole said.

In ring two, Morrigan was trying to eliminate Mark Henry by lifting up his legs but it wasn't working.

"Morrigan is trying to eliminate Mark Henry again, but is not working," Jerry Lawler said.

Then, Vincent Valentine came in and helped Morrigan by lifting up Mark Henry's legs.

"Vincent is trying to help Morrigan by eliminating Mark Henry, but will it work," JBL said.

After a few seconds, Morrigan and Vincent lifted Mark Henry over the top rope and he landed onto the floor and was eliminated from the match to cheers from the crowd.

"I CAN'T BELIEVE IT," Jerry Lawler screamed.

"Mark Henry has been eliminated from the rumble," JBL said.

 **14th eliminated: Mark Henry, by Vincent Valentine and Morrigan Aensland, Duration-11:30**

Mark Henry was mad, so he drags Vincent out of the ring, under the ropes, he then rams Vincent's back into the edge of the second ring.

"Mark just rams Vincent into the edge of the ring," Michael Cole said.

Then, Mark Henry picks Vincent up and he tackles him right into the barricade, breaking it apart as the fans just were in shocked at what happened.

"Oh my god, Vincent is down," Michael Cole said.

"I think Vincent might be permanently out of the match," Jerry Lawler said.

As Mark Henry left the ringside area to a bunch of boos, the ten second mark appears on the Titantron so that means the next entrant will be out soon.

"As we focus on the action inside the rings, let's see who the next entrant is," JBL said.

 ** _To be continued_** **…**

 **Wow, that sure was a lot of destruction that Rhyno and Mark Henry caused, let's hope we don't have anymore riots like that. Anyway, here's the stats after this chapter.**

 **Entries gone through this story: 30**

 **Entries left: 270**

 **People in the ring: 16**

 **Eliminated competitors: Barry Eisenberg, Heath Burns, Rikishi, Christie Monterio, King Barrett, Rob Van Dam, PJ Black, Bobby Roode, Michael Bennett, Lelouch Lamperouge, Chris, Rhyno, Courtney, and Mark Henry.**

 **Still in the match: Al Bundy, AJ Styles, Finn Balor, Ash Williams, Morrigan Aensland, Pacifica Northwest, Leela, Kyo Kusanagi, Mojo Rowley, Captain America, New Jack, Zack Ryder, Angélico, Vincent Valentine, Tyler Breeze, and Sunset Shimmer.**

 **Longest time in the ring: Al Bundy (twenty-eight minutes and counting.)**

 **Most eliminations: Finn Balor (four eliminations)**

 **Will Vincent Valentine be able to get back in the ring?**

 **Will Al Bundy be able to walk after this rumble?**

 **Will the arena be trashed after the event?**

 **Tune in to find out.**


	8. A Buck, a Ninja, and a Bull?

**The Mega AllStar Fanfiction Royal Rumble**

 **Summary: Three hundred of the best wrestlers and characters (yes, I did say 300) compete in a wild and insane Royal Rumble match featuring two rings, pure insanity, and a huge cash prize.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own WWE, IMPACT Wrestling, Lucha Underground, Ring of Honor, New Japan Pro Wrestling, FOX network, CBS, Mattel, Hasbro, Capcom, Universal Pictures, Paramount Pictures, TBS, or any company whatsoever.**

 **Myself and UltimateWarriorFan4Ever created the list of entrants. But, UltimateWarriorFan4Ever helped me with eliminations and everything else.**

 **Rated T for wrestling violence and language.**

 **This is a special request for Jeff Hardy Fan VR1.**

 **Chapter 8: A Buck, a Ninja, and a Bull?**

The fans counted down to the next entrant that was going to appear.

 **10…9…8…7…6…5…4…3…2…1…BZZT!**

 **Entrant #31: Hernandez**

Out of the stage was the muscular former member of L.A.X and former TNA Tag Team Champion, "SuperMex" Hernandez, he came out to a decent amount of cheers from the crowd.

"Oh yeah, we got some muscle in this rumble," JBL said.

"Representing Lucha Underground, is former TNA Tag Team Champion, Hernandez." Jerry Lawler said.

Hernandez takes a quick sprint to the ringside area and he enters the ring. He runs from one side of the ring and jumps over the ring ropes and lands on Finn Balor and Morrigan Aensland with a suicide dive onto ring two, as the fans just popped for that move.

"And Hernandez with a suicide dive onto Morrigan and Finn in ring two," Jerry Lawler said.

Then, Hernandez sees Ash Williams coming, he then kicks him in the gut and picks him up in a crucifix powerbomb.

"Don't tell me Hernandez is going to give Ash a Border Toss," Michael Cole said.

And he was right, Hernandez gives Ash a Border Toss right from ring two and onto Pacifica, Leela, and Al Bundy in ring one as the fans popped really loud for that move.

"Border Toss by Hernandez and he takes out four people with one move," JBL said.

Then, Hernandez enters ring one and nails Sunset Shimmer with a big boot, knocking her down.

"Big boot to the face of Sunset from Hernandez," Michael Cole said.

Then, Hernandez gives Kyo Kusanagi and Tyler Breeze a double clothesline, knocking them down.

"And Hernandez takes down Kyo and Tyler," Jerry Lawler said.

Then, Hernandez turns around and Angélico tries to get him with a splash from the bottom right corner of ring one, but he catches Angélico instead.

"Oh man, big mistake by Angélico," JBL said.

He then transition him into a powerbomb, then to a Crucifix Bomb, and then he gives Angélico a Border Toss from ring one into ring two as the fans cheered for that second Border Toss.

"And Angélico gets a taste of Hernandez," Jerry Lawler said.

As Angélico laid down in ring two and with fights happening in both rings, the ten second mark appears on the Titantron, which means the next entrant was coming out.

"Here comes entrant thirty-two, who is it," JBL said.

 **10…9…8…7…6…5…4…3…2…1…BZZT!**

 **Entrant #32: Naruto Uzumaki (Naruto/Naruto:Shippuden)**

With the Naruto theme playing through the speakers, out of the stage was the famous ninja with the spiky blonde hair, markings on his face, and his orange and black ninja outfit, Naruto got a thunderous ovation from the crowd because he was an icon in modern day anime.

"Oh my god, I can't believe it," Jerry Lawler said with excitement.

"It is the most famous ninja in all of anime, Naruto Uzumaki from the hit series, Naruto," JBL said.

Naruto runs down to the ring and climbs up to the top rope on the bottom left corner of ring one, and when Hernandez turned around, Naruto jumps off the top and gets Hernandez with a hurricanrana.

"Hurricanrana from Naruto," Michael Cole said.

Then, Naruto nails AJ Styles with a dropkick, knocking him down.

"Naruto gets AJ with a dropkick," Jerry Lawler said.

Then, Naruto runs towards the ropes and jumps onto the top rope, he turns around and gets Pacifica and Mojo Rowley with a double jumping DDT bringing in cheers from the crowd.

"What an amazing double DDT from Naruto," JBL said.

Then he avoids the clothesline from New Jack and he gets New Jack with a Zig-Zag.

"Zig-Zag by Naruto, made famous by Dolph Ziggler," Michael Cole said.

Then he sees Kyo in the top left corner of ring one, so he runs at him and gets him with a shining wizard to the face, followed by a bulldog out of the corner to the middle of the ring.

"Shining wizard and bulldog combination by Naruto," JBL said.

Then Naruto and Angélico (who re-entered ring one) were in a face off to see who would land the first punch. But they didn't do that, after a few seconds they climbed up to the top rope, Naruto climbed on the bottom left corner and Angélico climbed on the top right corner.

"Oh man, we could see a high flying double team maneuver from Naruto and Angélico," Jerry Lawler said.

Naruto and Angélico jump off the top rope and get Kyo with a shooting star press-front flip leg drop combination, Naruto hits the shooting star press and Angélico hits the front flip leg drop as the crowd went ballistic for the move.

"OH MY GOD," Jerry Lawler shouted with excitement.

"What an amazing double top rope maneuver from Naruto and Angélico," Michael Cole said.

As Naruto and Angélico got up and with fights still breaking out in the rumble, the ten second mark appears on the Titantron which means the next entrant was about to appear.

"Entry thirty-three is about to come out, who is it," JBL said.

 **10…9…8…7…6…5…4…3…2…1…BZZT!**

 **Entrant #33: Jeremy Buck**

With the sound of "Mmmbop" by Hanson playing through the speakers, out of the stage came this young man with brown medium length hair and neon green color wrestling pants, he came out to a decent ovation from the crowd and as that happened, Vincent Valentine was finally able to re-enter ring two.

"Huh, who is this guy," Jerry Lawler asked.

"Straight from the indies is Jeremy Buck, one half of The Young Bucks," JBL said.

Jeremy runs down to ringside, and then he enters the ring. When he entered the ring, AJ Styles tosses Ash Williams over the top rope, but Ash hangs onto the top rope and remained on the apron.

"Ash remains on the apron, avoiding elimination," Michael Cole said.

When Ash turns around, AJ Styles nails Ash with a pele kick, knocking him off the apron and onto the floor, ending Ash's run in the rumble to a mix reaction from the crowd (but, it was mostly boos).

"Pele kick by AJ Styles and he ends Ash's chances of winning the rumble, he is eliminated," JBL said.

 **15th eliminated: Ash Williams, by AJ Styles, Duration-21:16**

"Ash was in there for twenty one minutes and sixteen seconds, that is pretty good for starting at number twelve," Jerry Lawler said.

As Ash left to the backstage area with a standing ovation from the crowd, Jeremy Buck was nailing everyone in the ring with fists to the face.

"Jeremy is nailing everybody in the ring with fist shots," JBL said.

Then, Jeremy and Naruto see a still down Kyo so they have an idea. They run to opposite sides of the ring, hop on the middle ropes, and get Kyo with a double Lionsault as the crowd cheered once again.

"Double Lionsault from Jeremy and Naruto," Michael Cole said.

As Naruto and Jeremy got up, they turned around and Al Bundy knocks them down with a double spear to a mix reaction from the crowd.

"Spear to Jeremy and Naruto, Al Bundy is having some energy left in the rumble after being in for thirty-one minutes plus," JBL said.

As Al raised his fists in the air, New Jack and Sunset Shimmer grab two chairs and nail Al in the head with a con-chair-to to the head, knocking him down.

"Con-chair-to, that would make Edge and Christian proud," Jerry Lawler said.

With Al Bundy down and with fights happening in the two rings, the ten second mark appears on the Titantron which means the next entrant would be out soon.

"Alright, who is entrant thirty-four," Michael Cole said.

 **10…9…8…7…6…5…4…3…2…1…BZZT!**

 **Entrant #34: Dan Hibiki (Street Fighter)**

Out of the stage was this guy with medium length brown hair (that was tied up in a ponytail) and wearing his pink karate gi, Dan had gotten a respectable ovation from the crowd.

"Seriously, this guy," JBL said.

"From the fighting game series, Street Fighter, it's Dan Hibiki," Jerry Lawler said.

Dan rushes down to ringside and enters the ring, but he ends up getting a con-chair-to from New Jack and Sunset Shimmer.

"Con-chair-to right to the head of Dan Hibiki," JBL said.

Meanwhile in ring two, Tyler Breeze starts to give Zack Ryder brutal forearm shots to the face.

"Forearms from Tyler Breeze to Zack Ryder," Michael Cole said.

Then, Tyler grabs Zack by the head and tosses him over the top rope, but Zack hangs onto the top rope and remains on the apron.

"Zack Ryder remains on the apron and is still in the match," Jerry Lawler said.

Tyler jumps on the middle rope and nails Zack in the face with his finisher, The Beauty Shot.

"The Beauty Shot from Tyler Breeze," JBL said.

Unfortunately, the kick knocked Zack Ryder off the apron and onto the floor, eliminating him from the match to a bunch of boos directed at Tyler Breeze.

"And with that, Tyler Breeze has eliminated Zack Ryder from the match," Michael Cole said.

 **16th eliminated: Zack Ryder, by Tyler Breeze, Duration-9:23**

As Zack Ryder was leaving the ringside area, Tyler Breeze turns around and Hernandez lifts him up by his legs, then Vincent grabs Tyler by the neck and they bring him down with a 3D.

"3D by Hernandez and Vincent Valentine, but The Dudley Boyz do it way better," JBL said.

As Hernandez and Vincent got up, Morrigan got onto the top rope on the bottom left corner of ring two. As Hernandez and Vincent turn around, Morrigan gets them with a top rope double clothesline, with the fans cheering for that move.

"Morrigan with a double top rope clothesline," Jerry Lawler said.

Back in ring one, Jeremy Buck moves the still down Dan Hibiki towards the bottom left corner.

"What does Jeremy have in store for Dan," JBL said.

Then, Jeremy climbs up to the top rope on the bottom left corner, and he nails Dan with a 450 splash that brought in cheers from the crowd.

"450 splash by Jeremy Buck, he is on fire since entering this rumble," Michael Cole said.

As Jeremy Buck got up and with numerous brawls happening around the two rings, the ten second mark appears on the Titantron which means the next entrant was going to be coming out.

"Let's see who entrant thirty-five is," Jerry Lawler said.

 **10…9…8…7…6…5…4…3…2…1…BZZT!**

 **Entrant #35: El Torito**

With matador music playing out of the speakers, out of the stage was this red bull known as El Torito, the mascot for Los Matadores. He got a decent ovation from the crowd as he ran down to ringside.

"Man, this is turning into one weird rumble," JBL said.

"Representing Los Matadores is El Torito," Jerry Lawler said.

El Torito jumps on the apron and then he hops onto the top rope and gets Pacifica with a cross body splash.

"El Tortio gets Pacifica with a cross body splash," Michael Cole said.

Then, El Torito gets Naruto with a hurricanrana.

"Naruto gets hit with a hurricanrana," JBL said.

El Torito then locks his legs around the neck of Captain America and performs this awesome tilt-a-whirl spin. After about five seconds, El Torito gets Captain America with a tilt-a-whirl hurricanrana.

"And El Torito takes down Captain America," Jerry Lawler said.

Back in ring two, Al Bundy was giving shoulder strikes to the ribs of AJ Styles in the bottom left corner of ring two.

"Al Bundy is just punishing AJ Styles with those shoulder strikes in the corner," JBL said.

After a few more strikes, Al Bundy backs up a bit. He then runs at AJ trying for a Stinger Splash, but AJ moves out of the way and Al hits the corner.

"Al tries for the Stinger Splash, but AJ avoids the attack," Michael Cole said.

As Al stumbled out of the corner, he turns around and AJ Styles nails him with a pele kick, knocking him down.

"And AJ Styles knocks down Al Bundy with a pele kick," Jerry Lawler said.

As AJ got up to the cheers from the crowd, in ring one, El Torito got Dan Hibiki up and gets him with a hurricanrana. But unfortunately, they were near the ropes and Dan got launch over the top ropes and onto the floor, eliminating Dan from the match.

"Hurricanrana by El Torito and Dan is out of match," JBL said.

 **17th eliminated: Dan Hibiki, by El Torito, Duration-1:45**

As Dan left the ringside area frustrated that he was out, the ten second mark appears on the Titantron which means entrant thirty-six was on their way.

"Entrant number thirty-six is coming out in a matter of seconds," Jerry Lawler said.

 ** _To be continued_** **…**

 **Oh man, I can't believe Ash Williams is out of the match, oh well, this show will go on. Anyway, here are the stats after this chapter.**

 **Entries gone through this story: 35**

 **Entries left: 265**

 **People in the ring: 18**

 **Eliminated competitors: Barry Eisenberg, Heath Burns, Rikishi, Christie Monterio, King Barrett, Rob Van Dam, PJ Black, Bobby Roode, Michael Bennett, Lelouch Lamperouge, Chris, Rhyno, Courtney, Mark Henry, Ash Williams, Zack Ryder, and Dan Hibiki.**

 **Still in the match: Al Bundy, AJ Styles, Finn Balor, Morrigan Aensland, Pacifica Northwest, Leela, Kyo Kusanagi, Mojo Rowley, Captain America, New Jack, Angélico, Vincent Valentine, Tyler Breeze, Sunset Shimmer, Hernandez, Naruto Uzumaki, Jeremy Buck, and El Torito.**

 **Longest time in the ring: Al Bundy (thirty-three minutes and counting.)**

 **Most eliminations: Finn Balor (four eliminations)**

 **Will Al Bundy, AJ Styles, or Finn Balor make to the end of the rumble?**

 **Will Jeremy Buck and Naruto Uzumaki keep impressing the audience with their high flying moves?**

 **Will anyone survive the chaos that is The Mega AllStar Fanfiction Royal Rumble?**

 **Tune in to find out.**


	9. HOH Music Factory

**The Mega AllStar Fanfiction Royal Rumble**

 **Summary: Three hundred of the best wrestlers and characters (yes, I did say 300) compete in a wild and insane Royal Rumble match featuring two rings, pure insanity, and a huge cash prize.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own WWE, IMPACT Wrestling, Lucha Underground, Ring of Honor, New Japan Pro Wrestling, FOX network, CBS, Mattel, Hasbro, Capcom, Universal Pictures, Paramount Pictures, TBS, or any company whatsoever.**

 **Myself and UltimateWarriorFan4Ever created the list of entrants. But, UltimateWarriorFan4Ever helped me with eliminations and everything else.**

 **Rated T for wrestling violence and language.**

 **This is a special request for Jeff Hardy Fan VR1.**

 **Chapter 9: H.O.H Music Factory**

The fans started to count down to the next entrant.

 **10…9…8…7…6…5…4…3…2…1…BZZT!**

 **Entrant #36: Ally Dawson (Austin & Ally)**

Out of the stage was this teenage girl with long brown hair, she had on a red tank top, blue jean shorts that goes right down to her knees, and brown wrestling boots. Ally had got a standing ovation from the crowd.

"Look who we got competing in the rumble," Jerry Lawler said.

"It is songwriter and singer, Ally Dawson, from the hit Disney show, Austin and Ally," JBL said.

Ally ran down the entrance way and enter the ring. She delivers a dropkick to Sunset Shimmer, knocking her down.

"Ally dropkicks Sunset," Michael Cole said.

Then, Ally gets Angélico with a clothesline, knocking him down.

"And down goes Angélico courtesy of Ally Dawson," Jerry Lawler said.

Then, Ally runs at Naruto and nails him with a running dropkick, knocking him into the top right corner of ring one as the fans cheer for each move she made.

"Running dropkick by Ally and Naruto gets knocked into the corner," JBL said.

In ring two, Finn Balor had given AJ Styles multiple punches in the bottom right corner of the ring.

"Finn is trying to wear out AJ with those punches," Michael Cole said.

Finn lifts AJ up onto the top rope and Finn climbs up to the middle rope, he tries for a superplex but AJ was hanging onto the ropes for his life.

"Finn is trying for a superplex, but it is not working," JBL said.

After a few seconds, Al Bundy came over to the corner and try for a powerbomb superplex combination, but it didn't work as well.

"Al is trying to join in this attempt, but it is no use," Jerry Lawler said.

A few seconds later, Ally enters ring two and helps Al with the attempt. Al grabs Finn's left leg and Ally grabs Finn's right leg, and they get Finn and AJ with a powerbomb superplex combination as the fans went ballistic for that move.

"OH MY GOD," Michael Cole screamed in horror.

"It is like a car wreck, and Finn Balor and AJ Styles were the victims," JBL said.

As Ally and Al were starting to fight after that move and with brawls breaking out in both rings, the ten second mark appears on the Titantron which means the next entrant was on his way.

"Entrant thirty-seven is about to come out in ten seconds," Jerry Lawler said.

 **10…9…8…7…6…5…4…3…2…1…BZZT!**

 **Entrant #37: Tommy Dreamer**

With "Man in the Box" by Alice in Chains playing through the speakers, out of the stage was "The Innovator of Violence" Tommy Dreamer. Decked out in all black (including a House of Hardcore t-shirt) and carrying a garbage can full of weapons, Tommy received a respectable ovation from the crowd with them chanting "ECW" over and over again.

"Talk about going the extreme," Jerry Lawler said.

"It is ECW legend, Tommy Dreamer, representing House of Hardcore," JBL said.

Tommy took a good run down the entrance way and toss the can into the ring, he enters the ring soon after. Tommy grabs a kendo stick and nails Tyler Breeze in the back with it.

"Tommy nails Tyler with the kendo stick," Jerry Lawler said.

Then, Tommy nails Leela in the ribs with the kendo stick as she was trying to get Tommy with a garbage can lid.

"Leela tried to get Tommy Dreamer, but it failed," JBL said.

Then, Tommy sees Mojo Rawley in ring two looking to bounce off the ropes. So, Tommy goes to the other side of the ring and nails Mojo in the back of the head with the stick, just as he bounced off the ropes.

"Mojo gets nailed in the back of the head with that kendo stick," Jerry Lawler said.

In ring two, Ally grabs the back of Mojo's head and launches him over the top rope and his feet landed on the floor, and right near the commentator's table, ending his rumble run.

"And with that, both of the hype bros. are out," Michael Cole said.

"At least Mojo Rowley lasted the longest out of the hype bros.," JBL said.

 **18th eliminated: Mojo Rawley, by Ally Dawson, Duration-16:21**

As Mojo left the ringside area, back in ring one, Tommy had dropped the kendo stick and picked up the trash can as New Jack picked up a steel chair.

"Take a look at this, it is a battle of ECW legends, but who will be left standing ," Michael Cole said.

Then, Tommy and New Jack started to battle out with trash can and chair, but it was even at this point.

"Look at this, it is an even match up but no one is down yet," JBL said.

After fourteen seconds of a back and forth struggle, Tommy kicks New Jack in the ribs and tosses away the can. He then sets the chair on the ground, locks New Jack in a front head lock position, and gets New Jack with a DDT right onto the chair as the fans popped for that move.

"DDT by Tommy Dreamer and New Jack is down," Jerry Lawler said.

As Tommy got up and was feeling pumped from that move, Al enters ring one and grabs a garbage can lid, he then hits the lid right onto the back of Tommy Dreamer, as Tommy fell onto the ring and Al was given several boos from the fans.

"Al Bundy just smashes Tommy Dreamer in the back with that trash can lid," Michael Cole said.

As Al Bundy raised his arms in victory, he notices that the ten second mark on the Titantron appeared and that means, the next entrant was coming out.

"Entrant thirty-eight is on his way," JBL said.

 **10…9…8…7…6…5…4…3…2…1…BZZT!**

 **Entrant #38: Farkle Minkus (Girl Meets World)**

Out of the stage was this boy with short brown hair, black shirt and over top was a black hoodie, dark grey jeans, and black sneakers (he was in his Donnie Barnes alter-ego). But instead of cheers that he wanted, all Farkle got was a bunch of boos from the crowd (most of them hated Girl Meets World).

"Okay, who the hell is this punk," JBL said.

"Well that's Farkle Minkus from Boy Meets World spin-off show, Girl Meets World, and these fans don't like him one bit," Jerry Lawler said.

Farkle took his time and walk down the entrance way and he hopped on the apron. He entered the ring, but was clothesline over the top rope by Al Bundy and his feet hit the floor and Farkle's elimination brought huge cheers from the crowd.

"Wow, Farkle was in and now he is out of the rumble," Michael Cole said.

 **19th eliminated: Farkle Minkus, by Al Bundy, Duration-0:02**

"Take a look, Farkle was in the match for two seconds, the same time that Warlord spend in the ring at the 1989 Royal Rumble match," Jerry Lawler said.

Farkle was furious he was eliminated so quickly, so he dragged Al Bundy under the ropes and tries to punch Al in the face, but Al counter with a right hand punch to Farkle's face, knocking him down.

"Farkle try to take down Al, but Al counter with a strike of his own," JBL said.

Then, Al drags the steel steps out of the top left corner on ring one and sets it about five feet away from the corner.

"Oh man, I have a bad feeling this is going to end badly," JBL said.

Then, Al grabs Farkle by the head and leads him to the top of the steps, then Al lifts Farkle upside down and gives him a piledriver right onto the steel steps as the fans went crazy and even chanting "this is awesome" for that move.

"OH MY GOD," Michael Cole screamed in horror.

"I think that Farkle might need an ambulance after that horrible piledriver," Jerry Lawler said.

As Farkle was being tended to by the EMTs, Al Bundy re-enter ring one and gave a flying double clothesline to Jeremy Buck and Kyo Kusanagi.

"Al takes down Jeremy and Kyo with a double clothesline," JBL said.

Then, Al clotheslines Naruto, knocking him down.

"Down goes Naruto, thanks to Al Bundy," Michael Cole said.

Then, Pacifica starts to nail Al Bundy with punches straight to Al's face.

"And Pacifica is fighting back with fist shots to Al's face," Jerry Lawler said.

As that was happening, the ten second mark appears on the Titantron (most time was wasted because of the post-elimination attack on Farkle) which means the next entrant was coming out.

"Our next entrant is only seconds away," Michael Cole said.

 **10…9…8…7…6…5…4…3…2…1…BZZT!**

Then out of the speakers was this 1950s rock music playing through the stadium and the next entrant appears from the stage and fans gave out a standing ovation to this entrant which was.

 **Entrant #39: Honky Tonk Man**

With his Elvis Presley style haircut, a guitar in hand, and wearing this blue wrestling gear similar to Jerry Lawler's ring gear (this was the same ring gear that Honky Tonk Man wore in the 1998 Royal Rumble Match).

"OH MY GOD, IT'S THE HONKY TONK MAN," Jerry Lawler screamed with excitement.

"This is Honky Tonk Man's first Royal Rumble match since 2001," JBL said.

Honky Tonk Man took a little bit of a run and enter the ring with the guitar in hand, ready to strike.

"Looks like Honky Tonk Man is looking to take down somebody with that guitar," Michael Cole said.

Honky Tonk Man is looking to strike Tommy Dreamer with the guitar, but when he swings the guitar towards Tommy, Tommy ducks and nails Leela with the guitar, smashing it into pieces and knocking her down, bringing in cheers from the crowd.

"Honky Tonk Man nails Leela with the guitar and she's down," Jerry Lawler said.

Then, Naruto picks up Leela and throws her over the top rope, Leela try to hang on to the top rope but she didn't have any strength left and her feet hit the floor, ending her run in the rumble.

"And just like that, Leela's run in the rumble is over," JBL said.

 **20th eliminated: Leela, by Naruto Uzumaki, Duration-21:20**

As Leela left the ringside area, in ring two, Morrigan Aensland and Tyler Breeze were trading shots to the face.

"Look at this, Morrigan and Tyler are trading punches and they are not down," Jerry Lawler said.

After a few seconds, Tyler knees Morrigan in the gut and nails her with the supermodel kick (super kick) to the face, knocking her down.

"Supermodel kick by Tyler Breeze, and Morrigan is down," Michael Cole said.

As Tyler turned around, Vincent Valentine picks him up and gets him with a running spinebuster.

"Spinebuster, Vincent must have watched a lot of Triple H matches to prepare for this match," JBL said.

Back in ring one, Honky Tonk Man was giving chops to the chest of Jeremy Buck in the bottom left corner of ring one.

"Look at this, Honky Tonk Man is just giving Jeremy Buck those chops to the chest," Jerry Lawler said.

Then, Honky Tonk Man hooks Jeremy's arm around his neck and he lifts him upside down and after a few seconds, he drops him with a vertical suplex.

"Honky Tonk Man takes down Jeremy Buck with that suplex," JBL said.

As Honky Tonk Man got up after the suplex, the ten second mark appears on the Titantron which means entrant forty is on his way.

"Entrant forty is going to come down in a few seconds," Michael Cole said.

 **10…9…8…7…6…5…4…3…2…1…BZZT!**

 **Entrant #40: Tourette's Guy**

Out of the stage was this guy with brown balding hair, glasses, neck brace, wearing a blue Tony the Tiger shirt, brown pants, and black shoes. The fans immediately gave a good ovation because this entrant was internet star, Tourette's Guy.

"Uh, I'm not sure who this guy is," Jerry Lawler said.

"This is Tourette's Guy, famous YouTube star and entrant forty in this rumble," Michael Cole said.

Tourette's Guy runs down the entrance way and enters the ring. He nails Ally Dawson with a clothesline, knocking her down.

"Tourette's Guy takes down Ally," JBL said.

Then, he takes down Kyo with a clothesline as well.

"Now Kyo feels the pain of a clothesline," Jerry Lawler said.

Tourette's Guy then takes down El Torito with a kick to the ribs.

"Tourette's Guy now takes down El Torito," Michael Cole said.

As Tourette's Guy looked pumped, he turns around and Honky Tonk Man takes him down with a running clothesline.

"And Honky Tonk Man takes down Tourette's Guy with a clothesline," JBL said.

Tourette's Guy got onto his knees and begins to curse.

"F***, c***, ass, f***," Tourette's Guy cursed in anger.

"Well, Tourette's Guy is definitely not family friendly here tonight, but it is TV-14 so that is fine with me," Jerry Lawler said.

Tourette's Guy gets up and takes down Honky Tonk Man with a violent clothesline bringing in cheers from the fans.

"Tourette's Guy takes Honky Tonk Man down," Michael Cole said.

Then, he begins to stomp on the WWE legend over and over again.

"Tourette's Guy must have watch a lot of Nexus and Shield matches, cause he's stomping on Honky Tonk Man like he is a doormat," JBL said.

After eight seconds, he sees New Jack coming with a garbage can in hand and spears him to the ground, knocking the can out of his hands.

"Spear by Tourette's Guy and down goes New Jack," Jerry Lawler said.

Tourette's Guy runs up to the top right corner in ring one and he sees the brawl happening in ring two that involved AJ Styles, Finn Balor, Captain America, Vincent Valentine, Hernandez, Tyler Breeze, and Naruto Uzumaki.

"Oh man, what does Tourette's Guy have in mind," Michael Cole said.

Then, Tourette's Guy launches from ring one and onto the opponents in ring two, taking them down with a Dean Ambrose like dive that brought a huge pop from the crowd.

"OH MY LORD," JBL screamed in shock.

"Tourette's Guy took down seven people with one dive," Jerry Lawler said.

As people were laid out in ring two and with fights happening in ring one, the ten second mark appears on the Titantron which means another entrant would be appearing soon.

"Entrant forty-one is about to arrive," Michael Cole said.

 ** _To be continued_** **…**

 **Wow, that sure was a wild chapter and Al Bundy's vicious assault on Farkle will always be on my mind. Anyway, here are the stats after this chapter.**

 **Entries gone through this story: 40**

 **Entries left: 260**

 **People in the ring: 20**

 **Eliminated competitors: Barry Eisenberg, Heath Burns, Rikishi, Christie Monterio, King Barrett, Rob Van Dam, PJ Black, Bobby Roode, Michael Bennett, Lelouch Lamperouge, Chris, Rhyno, Courtney, Mark Henry, Ash Williams, Zack Ryder, Dan Hibiki, Mojo Rawley, Farkle Minkus, and Leela.**

 **Still in the match: Al Bundy, AJ Styles, Finn Balor, Morrigan Aensland, Pacifica Northwest, Kyo Kusanagi, Captain America, New Jack, Angélico, Vincent Valentine, Tyler Breeze, Sunset Shimmer, Hernandez, Naruto Uzumaki, Jeremy Buck, El Torito, Ally Dawson, Tommy Dreamer, Honky Tonk Man, and Tourette's Guy.**

 **Longest time in the ring: Al Bundy (thirty-eight minutes and counting.)**

 **Shortest time in the ring: Farkle Minkus (two seconds)**

 **Most eliminations: Finn Balor (four eliminations)**

 **Will Tourette's Guy pull off more crazy high flying moves in the rumble?**

 **Will anyone break Farkle's shortest time in the ring record?**

 **Is iOS 9 the best update that Apple has to offer?**

 **Tune in to find out.**


	10. Believe in Craziness

**The Mega AllStar Fanfiction Royal Rumble**

 **Summary: Three hundred of the best wrestlers and characters (yes, I did say 300) compete in a wild and insane Royal Rumble match featuring two rings, pure insanity, and a huge cash prize.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own WWE, IMPACT Wrestling, Lucha Underground, Ring of Honor, New Japan Pro Wrestling, FOX network, CBS, Mattel, Hasbro, Capcom, Universal Pictures, Paramount Pictures, TBS, or any company whatsoever.**

 **Myself and UltimateWarriorFan4Ever created the list of entrants. But, UltimateWarriorFan4Ever helped me with eliminations and everything else.**

 **Rated T for wrestling violence and language.**

 **This is a special request for Jeff Hardy Fan VR1.**

 **Chapter 10: Believe in Craziness**

The fans started to count down to the next entrant as entrants in ring two were getting up from that dive made by Tourette's Guy.

 **10…9…8…7…6…5…4…3…2…1…BZZT!**

 **Entrant #41: Roman Reigns**

With The Shield theme playing through the speakers, the next entrant did not enter from the crowd, but he entered through the stage. With his riot gear on, Roman Reigns got a decent ovation from the crowd (it was a mixture of cheers and boos, but mostly cheers).

"Here is a favorite to win this rumble," Michael Cole said.

"Entrant forty-one is 2015 Royal Rumble winner, Roman Reigns, in 2014, he eliminated twelve men to break the most eliminations record, but how many people will he eliminate in this rumble," JBL said.

Roman ran down to ringside and sees Vincent Valentine in ring two with his head and upper part of his body hanging from the middle rope. Roman runs in and nails him with a running dropkick right into the side of the head.

"Roman just took out Vincent with his famous running dropkick," Jerry Lawler said.

Roman quickly entered ring two and nails Hernandez with another running dropkick, this time to the back of the head. The impact was enough for Hernandez to stumble over the top rope and his feet to hit the floor, ending his run in the rumble.

"Running dropkick by Roman Reigns again, and this time it cost Hernandez big time," Jerry Lawler said.

"Your right, Hernandez is out of the rumble," JBL said.

 **21st eliminated: Hernandez, by Roman Reigns, Duration-10:13**

As Hernandez left the ringside area, Roman nails Tourette's Guy with a brutal spear, knocking him down.

"And Tourette's Guy gets knocked down with a spear," Jerry Lawler said.

Then, Roman nails Naruto with a brutal spear, knocking him down as well this time to a bunch of boos from the crowd.

"And Reigns just speared Naruto out of his shoes," JBL said.

Roman gets up and nails Morrigan with a Superman Punch, nearly knocking Morrigan's jaw into the third row.

"Superman Punch and Morrigan is nearly knocked out," Michael Cole said.

Then, Finn Balor try to clothesline Roman, but Roman lifts up Finn and gets him with a Samoan drop.

"Samoan drop by Roman Reigns and Finn Balor is down," Jerry Lawler said.

Roman walks into ring one and Tyler Breeze gets him with punches to the face.

"Tyler is taking out Roman with those punches," Michael Cole said.

Then Tyler whips Roman off the ropes and when Roman bounces off the ropes, Tyler tries for a clothesline but Romans ducks it.

"Roman ducks the clothesline," JBL said.

And when Roman bounces off the ropes again, he gets Tyler Breeze with a brutal spear that brought cheers from the crowd.

"Down goes Tyler Breeze at the hands of Roman Reigns," Michael Cole said.

Then, Roman picks up Tyler and tosses him over the top rope, but Tyler Breeze hang on to the middle rope for safety and stood on the apron.

"Tyler Breeze avoids the elimination," JBL said.

But then, Roman Reigns nails Tyler Breeze with a Superman Punch and the impact knocks Tyler off the apron and onto the floor, ending his run to deafening cheers from the fans.

"But he couldn't avoid that punch and Tyler Breeze is eliminated from the match," Jerry Lawler said.

 **22nd eliminated: Tyler Breeze, by Roman Reigns, Duration-12:49**

As Tyler kicked the barricade in anger for being eliminated, the ten second mark appears on the Titantron which means the next entrant was coming out.

"Our next entrant is coming out, who will it be," Michael Cole said.

 **10…9…8…7…6…5…4…3…2…1…BZZT!**

 **Entrant #42: Rangiku Matsumoto (Bleach)**

Out of the stage was this beautiful woman with medium length orange hair, big breasts, and decked out in a black komono, Rangiku got a good response from the crowd (mostly from the guys).

"This rumble just got better and hotter," Jerry Lawler said with excitement.

"Entrant forty-two is the lieutenant of squad ten, Rangiku Matsumoto, from the anime, Bleach," JBL said.

Then, as Rangiku ran to the ringside area, Tyler Breeze try for a clothesline but Rangiku dodges it and lifts Tyler up, sending him down onto the steel ramp with a back body drop.

"Back body drop by Rangiku and Tyler hits the ramp hard," Michael Cole said.

Then, Rangiku enters the ring and takes down Pacifica with a chop to the chest.

"Rangiku with a chop to Pacifica," JBL said.

Roman then tries to take down Rangiku with a clothesline, but she dodges it and when Roman turns around, Rangiku sprays Roman in the face with a mouthful of Sake that she drink pre-show.

"Oh, Roman got blinded by Rangiku Matsumoto," Jerry Lawler said.

Roman try to punch Rangiku in the face, but his vision was so effected that he missed it completely.

"That spray definitely effected Roman's fighting skill," Michael Cole said.

Then, Roman try to nail Rangiku with a Superman Punch, he did get it, but Rangiku ducked and Al Bundy got nailed with that punch.

"Roman tries to get Rangiku with the Superman Punch, but instead gets Al with it," JBL said.

In ring two, Ally Dawson and Naruto Uzumaki were trading punches in the middle of the ring.

"Ally and Naruto are just unleashing fist shots," Jerry Lawler said.

After five seconds, AJ Styles came up and gives Ally and Naruto a double noggin knocker.

"Talk about of meeting of the minds from Ally and Naruto," Michael Cole said.

Then, he runs up and nails a double Pele kick to Ally and Naruto that brought cheers from the crowd.

"Double Pele kick from AJ Styles," JBL said.

In ring one, Kyo kicks Roman in the gut and Kyo backed into the bottom right corner while Sunset Shimmer was in the top left corner.

"Kick to the gut by Kyo, and it looks like he and Sunset are looking for a double team move," Jerry Lawler said.

Then, Kyo and Sunset ran out of the corners and get Roman with The Fall of Man, made famous by The Ascension.

"Fall of Man, and Roman is getting pulverized after that Sake spray," JBL said.

Then, Rangiku comes in and picks up Roman Reigns, she then hooks his arm around her neck and she try for a suplex, but he was too heavy to lift him up.

"Rangiku is trying for a suplex, but it is not working," Michael Cole said.

Then, Al Bundy comes in and helps Rangiku with this situation, he hooks Roman's other arm around his neck, and they get Roman Reigns with a double suplex.

"Double suplex by Al and Rangiku, they bring down Roman Reigns easily," Jerry Lawler said.

After that suplex, the ten second mark appears on the Titantron which means the next entrant was going to be coming out at any moment.

"Here comes entrant forty-three, who is it going to be," Michael Cole said.

 **10…9…8…7…6…5…4…3…2…1…BZZT!**

 **Entrant #43: Eric Young**

Out of the stage was a former IMPACT Heavyweight Champion known as Eric Young. With his famous beard and wearing dark green wrestling trunks, he was greeted by numerous boos from the crowd, and to piss off the crowd even more, Eric had Chris Melendez's prosthetic leg in his hand, even some soldiers in attendance were being held back by security just to avoid them attacking Eric Young.

"Great, it has to be this vile man," Jerry Lawler said.

"Representing now Global Force Wrestling is Eric Young, and he has that leg with him, that is a new low for him," JBL said.

Eric runs down the ramp and enters the ring, he then hits Captain America in the ribs with that prosthetic leg.

"Here we go, Captain America gets hit with that leg," Michael Cole said.

Then he hits Rangiku, Al, Roman, Sunset, Kyo, Pacifica, Honky Tonk Man, and New Jack with that fake leg.

"Eric Young takes down everyone in ring one with that leg," Jerry Lawler said.

Then Eric enters ring two, and he nails AJ Styles, Finn Balor, Morrigan, Tommy Dreamer, Vincent Valentine, Jeremy Buck, Tourette's Guy, Naruto, Ally Dawson, El Tortio, and Angélico with that fake leg as well.

"And ring two looks like a hurricane went through it thanks to Eric," Jerry Lawler said.

Then, Eric Young lifts AJ Styles up and tries to choke him out with that prosthetic leg which brought boos from the fans.

"Eric Young is looking to try to choke out AJ Styles, so he get him out with an easy elimination," Michael Cole said.

After about eight seconds, Eric lets go of AJ Styles to see him completely out from that move.

"AJ looks completely out of it, he could be eliminated from the match," JBL said.

As Eric looked pumped after that choke, Roman Reigns got up in ring one. Roman then runs and bounces off the ropes, he launches from ring one and gets Eric Young with an amazing dive into ring two that gave the fans a huge pop, even knocking that prosthetic leg out of Eric Young's hand.

"Roman Reigns just takes down Eric Young with that dive from ring to ring," JBL said.

As Roman toss Eric Young back into ring one, the ten second mark appears on the Titantron which means that next entrant would be out pretty soon.

"Entrant forty-four is on his way," Michael Cole said.

 **10…9…8…7…6…5…4…3…2…1…BZZT!**

 **Entrant #44: Psymon Stark (SSX series)**

Out of the stage was the crazy guy from the most popular snowboarding video game series, SSX. With his spiky brown hair, green coat, dark red camo pants, and black boots, Psymon got a lukewarm response from the crowd.

"Great, now we are going from crazy to insane," Michael Cole said.

"Entrant forty-four is Psymon Stark from the SSX series," JBL said.

Psymon ran down the ramp and enters the ring, he then jumps onto Honky Tonk Man and starts repeatedly punching him in the face.

"Psymon is going nuts and is thrashing Honky Tonk Man with those punches," Jerry Lawler said.

After five seconds, Psymon got up and starts to punch Rangiku in the face as well.

"Psymon is also beating down Rangiku with punches as well," Michael Cole said.

Meanwhile, Eric got up and threw Honky Tonk Man over the top rope and his feet hit the floor, as the fans gave Eric boos for that elimination.

"And just like that, Honky Tonk Man is out thanks to Eric Young," Jerry Lawler said.

"These fans don't like it one bit," JBL said.

 **23rd eliminated: Honky Tonk Man, by Eric Young, Duration-5:16**

As Honky Tonk Man left ringside, Eric Young gets knocked down by a Superman Punch, thanks to Roman Reigns, that brought cheers from the crowd.

"Superman Punch and Eric is down," Michael Cole said.

As Roman looked pumped, Psymon ran up and took down Roman with a spinning heel kick.

"Psymon nails Roman with a spinning heel kick," Jerry Lawler said.

Psymon then leaps to the top rope and gets Morrigan and Finn with a front flip right into ring two.

"Psymon just took down two people with one flip," Jerry Lawler said.

Then, Psymon takes down Tommy Dreamer and Vincent Valentine with back to back clotheslines.

"Clotheslines to Tommy and Vincent, Psymon is dominating this rumble," JBL said.

Psymon runs to the ropes, hops on the middle ropes, and gets El Tortio with a cross body splash.

"Cross body splash from Psymon and onto El Torito," Michael Cole said.

In ring one, Naruto and Rangiku were battling it out with punches to the face, after a few seconds Naruto kicks Ranigku in the gut.

"Naruto wins the punch out with a kick to Rangiku," JBL said.

Then, Naruto locks in Rangiku in a double underhook position and gets Rangiku with his version of Dirty Deeds (double underhook DDT).

"Dirty deeds by Naruto, he must have hanged around Dean Ambrose before the event started," Michael Cole said.

As Naruto was given cheers from the crowd for that move, the ten second mark appears on the Titantron which means the next entrant was going to come out.

"Entrant forty-five is on his way," Jerry Lawler said.

 **10…9…8…7…6…5…4…3…2…1…BZZT!**

 **Entrant #45: Pentagon Jr.**

Out of the stage was this luchador decked out in this black and white outfit (it looked like Smoke's outfit from Mortal Kombat 2) and a black and white mask, Pentagon Jr. got a great ovation from the crowd for his infamous match with Vampiro at the season finale of Lucha Underground.

"This is definitely getting more dark," JBL said.

"Representing Lucha Underground and AAA, it is Pentagon Jr.," Michael Cole said.

Pentagon Jr. ran down the ramp and climbed to the top rope on the bottom left corner of ring one, then he launches off the top rope and gets Naruto and Sunset with a double cross body splash that brought cheers from the crowd.

"Pentagon Jr. takes down Sunset and Naruto with a double cross body splash," Jerry Lawler said.

Then, Pentagon Jr. got up and nails Roman Regins with a dropkick.

"Dropkick from the luchador," Michael Cole said.

Then, Pentagon Jr. and Angélico (who was in ring two) ran to opposite ends of the rings and get numerous people with two amazing dives. Pentagon Jr. got AJ Styles with a diving clothesline in ring two, while Angélico got Pacifica and Captain America with a corkscrew dive into ring one, as the fans cheered for that double move.

"What amazing double dives from two stars from the popular Lucha Underground," JBL said.

Meanwhile, New Jack rolled under the ropes of ring two and looks under the apron for a weapon.

"What is New Jack searching for," Jerry Lawler said.

After a few seconds, New Jack pulls out a guitar and re-enters ring two with guitar in hand.

"New Jack grabs a guitar and he is not looking to play a tune," Michael Cole said.

Meanwhile, Tommy Dreamer tosses Jeremy Buck over the top rope, but his feet remained on the apron.

"Jeremy Buck was so close to being eliminated, but he hangs on," JBL said.

Then, New Jack looks to hit Tommy with the guitar, but Tommy moves out of the way and Jeremy gets hit in the head with it. Smashing it into pieces and the impact was enough to knock Jeremy off the apron and onto the floor to a mix reaction from the crowd.

"Jeremy is out of the rumble thanks to New Jack and his move known as El Kabong," Jerry Lawler said.

 **24th eliminated: Jeremy Buck, by New Jack, Duration-12:35**

As Jeremy left the ringside area, New Jack gets hit from behind by Tommy Dreamer and tries to eliminate him from the match.

"Tommy is trying to get rid of New Jack, but it is not working," JBL said.

After about seven seconds of that useless elimination attempt, New Jack pushes Tommy away to the middle of the ring and Pentagon Jr. gets him with a missile dropkick from the top rope on the bottom right corner.

"Missile dropkick by Pentagon Jr. and Tommy Dreamer is down from that move," Michael Cole said.

As Pentagon Jr. got up, the ten second mark appears which means entrant forty-six was coming out.

"Our next entrant will be coming out very soon," Jerry Lawler said.

 ** _To be continued_** **…**

 **Wow, now with Roman Reigns in this rumble, we could see many eliminations here tonight. Anyway, here are the stats after this chapter.**

 **Entries gone through this story: 45**

 **Entries left: 255**

 **People in the ring: 21**

 **Eliminated competitors: Barry Eisenberg, Heath Burns, Rikishi, Christie Monterio, King Barrett, Rob Van Dam, PJ Black, Bobby Roode, Michael Bennett, Lelouch Lamperouge, Chris, Rhyno, Courtney, Mark Henry, Ash Williams, Zack Ryder, Dan Hibiki, Mojo Rawley, Farkle Minkus, Leela, Hernandez, Tyler Breeze, Honky Tonk Man, and Jeremy Buck.**

 **Still in the match: Al Bundy, AJ Styles, Finn Balor, Morrigan Aensland, Pacifica Northwest, Kyo Kusanagi, Captain America, New Jack, Angélico, Vincent Valentine, Sunset Shimmer, Naruto Uzumaki, El Torito, Ally Dawson, Tommy Dreamer, Tourette's Guy, Roman Reigns, Rangiku Matsumoto, Eric Young, Psymon Stark, and Pentagon Jr.**

 **Longest time in the ring: Al Bundy (forty-three minutes and counting.)**

 **Shortest time in the ring: Farkle Minkus (two seconds)**

 **Most eliminations: Finn Balor (four eliminations)**

 **Will Al Bundy keep this pace up?**

 **Will Lucha Underground dominate the rumble?**

 **Will my phone ever get updated?**

 **Tune in to find out.**


	11. Resident Rumble

**The Mega AllStar Fanfiction Royal Rumble**

 **Summary: Three hundred of the best wrestlers and characters (yes, I did say 300) compete in a wild and insane Royal Rumble match featuring two rings, pure insanity, and a huge cash prize.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own WWE, IMPACT Wrestling, Lucha Underground, Ring of Honor, New Japan Pro Wrestling, FOX network, CBS, Mattel, Hasbro, Capcom, Universal Pictures, Paramount Pictures, TBS, or any company whatsoever.**

 **Myself and UltimateWarriorFan4Ever created the list of entrants. But, UltimateWarriorFan4Ever helped me with eliminations and everything else.**

 **Rated T for wrestling violence and language.**

 **This is a special request for Jeff Hardy Fan VR1.**

 **Chapter 11: Resident Rumble**

The fans started to count down for the next entrant.

 **10…9…8…7…6…5…4…3…2…1…BZZT!**

 **Entrant #46: Trent (Total Drama)**

Out of the stage was the guitar player of Total Drama. With his black hair, light green shirt with green camo sleeves, black jeans, and green shoes, Trent was given a good ovation from the crowd.

"Here comes another Total Drama competitor," JBL said.

"From Total Drama Island and Total Drama Action, it's Trent," Michael Cole said.

Trent runs down the ramp and enters the ring, he then takes down Rangiku and Angélico with a double clothesline.

"Trent starts off with a double clothesline," Jerry Lawler said.

Trent then takes down Pacifica with a dropkick to the back.

"Trent gets Pacifica with a dropkick," Michael Cole said.

Finally, Trent nails Naruto with a brutal discus clothesline, knocking him down as well.

"And Naruto nearly had his jaw shattered thanks to Trent," JBL said.

In ring two, Eric Young picks up El Torito and lifts him up in a gorilla press position.

"Oh man, Eric is going to bury El Torito six feet under," Jerry Lawler said.

Then, Eric launches El Torito over the top rope and El Torito hits the floor, ending his run in the rumble and Eric got even more boos for that elimination.

"And Eric Young ends El Torito's chances of winning the match," Michael Cole said.

 **25th eliminated: El Torito, by Eric Young, Duration-11:21**

As El Torito left ringside, Vincent Valentine and Finn Balor get Eric Young from behind, nailing him with a double back suplex.

"Double back suplex by Vincent and Finn, and Eric is down," JBL said.

In ring one, Trent had gotten Naruto in this triangle chokehold, every second Naruto was in that hold, was making him lose consciousness faster.

"Trent is choking out Naruto with that chokehold," Jerry Lawler said.

After seven seconds of putting him in the hold, Rangiku come in and gets Trent with a leg drop, breaking the hold.

"Rangiku comes in and saves Naruto from that choke," Michael Cole said.

Meanwhile in ring two, Captain America and Al Bundy were trading punches to the face.

"Look at the punches that Captain America and Al Bundy are trading," JBL said.

After five seconds of punches, Al Bundy nails a forearm to the face of Captain America and scoops him up looking for a slam.

"Al scoops up the Captain," Jerry Lawler said.

Al then runs towards the top left corner of ring two and slams Captain America back first into the corner.

"Captain just got slammed into the corner," JBL said.

With Captain America still scooped up, he runs out of the corner and gives the captain a running power slam.

"Running power slam by Al Bundy, who is now in the match for forty-four minutes plus," Michael Cole said.

As Al got up and pump up the crowd for that slam, the ten second mark appears on the Titantron which means the next entrant was on his way.

"Here we go with entrant forty-seven," Jerry Lawler said.

 **10…9…8…7…6…5…4…3…2…1…BZZT!**

 **Entrant #47: Jack Swagger**

Out of the stage was The All-American American, Jack Swagger. He then placed his hand over his heart and he (plus the fans said), "We The People".

"Alright, this rumble just got more patriotic," JBL said.

"Entrant forty-seven is The All-American American, Jack Swagger," Michael Cole said.

Jack Swagger took off running down the ramp and enter the ring, he sees Trent down near the top right corner, so Jack runs towards the corner and gets Trent with a Swagger Bomb.

"Swagger Bomb onto Trent," Jerry Lawler said.

Jack then locks Rangiku around in a gut wrench position and lifts her up, getting her with a gut-wrench powerbomb.

"Gut-wrench powerbomb onto Rangiku," Michael Cole said.

Then, Jack locks Sunset Shimmer's ankle around his hands and gets her with a Patriot Lock.

"Patriot Lock, Sunset is feeling the pain," JBL said.

In ring two, Vincent and Al got Captain America up and get him down with a double scoop slam in the middle of the ring.

"Double scoop slam by Vincent and Al," Jerry Lawler said.

Then, Pentagon Jr. climbs up to the top rope on the bottom right corner of ring two, he jumps off and gets Captain America with a 360 headbutt as the fans popped for that move.

"What an amazing diving flipping headbutt, I have never seen that before," JBL said.

In ring one, Jack Swagger still had the Patriot Lock on Sunset Shimmer, as Sunset was feeling the pain of her ankle nearly getting broken.

"Sunset is nearly close to have a broken ankle," Michael Cole said.

After about five seconds later, Eric Young comes into ring one and nails Jack in the back with a steel chair, causing Jack to let go of the hold and boos filled the stadium because of the chair shot.

"Brutal chair shot by Eric Young and Jack is in pain," Jerry Lawler said.

Then, Eric nails Jack again with the chair, this time again to the back.

"Chair shot to the back of Jack Swagger," Michael Cole said.

Then, Eric nails Sunset over and over again with that chair.

"Look at destruction Eric is causing, he is viciously beating Sunset with that chair," JBL said.

After five vicious chair shots, Eric Young turned around and Roman Reigns got him with a Superman Punch right onto the chair, the chair nails Eric right in the face as the fans cheered for that move.

"Superman Punch and Eric deserves it for the pain he has caused," Jerry Lawler said.

As Roman got up and with fights happening in the two rings, the ten second mark appears again on the Titantron, which means the next entrant was coming out.

"Entrant forty-eight is on their way," JBL said.

 **10…9…8…7…6…5…4…3…2…1…BZZT!**

 **Entrant #48: Jill Valentine (Resident Evil)**

Out of the stage was this girl with short brown hair and decked out in this dark blue and grey army outfit, she was greeted by a great ovation from the crowd.

"Talk about taking things to the dark side," JBL said.

"From the hit horror video game series, Resident Evil, it's Jill Valentine," Michael Cole said.

Jill runs down the ramp and enters the ring, she takes down Roman Reigns with a dropkick.

"Dropkick by Jill Valentine, and by the way she is not related to Vincent Valentine," Jerry Lawler said.

Then, Jill nails Jack Swagger with a kick to the side of his head.

"Brutal kick by Jill and she takes down Jack," Michael Cole said.

Jill runs up and gives Eric Young a fameasser right into the mat.

"Fameasser by Jill Valentine," JBL said.

In ring two, Pacifica Northwest starts beating down Finn Balor with chops right into the ribs.

"Pacifica is on fire with those brutal chops," Jerry Lawler said.

After five seconds, Pacifica backs up to the top right corner of ring two and looks to do something to Finn.

"Oh man, what does Pacifica have in mind," JBL said.

Pacifica runs out of the corner hoping to hit a running dropkick, but Finn moves out of the way and she botches the move with fans chanting "You f*cked up".

"Pacifica misses the dropkick," Jerry Lawler said.

Finn then climbs up to the top rope on the bottom left corner of ring two and gets Pacifica with a moonsault that made fans popped for that move.

"Moonsault by Finn Balor onto Pacifica," JBL said.

In ring one, Angélico hops onto the ring apron and then he leaps on to the top rope, he tries to get the down Rangiku with a shooting star press, but Roman came in and nail Angélico with a mid-air spear as fans went ballistic with "that was awesome" chants.

"What an amazing spear by Roman Reigns," Jerry Lawler said.

As Roman got up, Jill nails Roman in the head with a chair, she then drops the chair and lifts him up for powerbomb. She then gets him with a brutal powerbomb as the fans gave a mix reaction for that move.

"What a brutal double move by Jill, a chair shot and a powerbomb," Michael Cole said.

As Jill looked fresh and powerful, the ten second mark appears on the Titantron which means another entrant was coming out soon.

"Who got number forty-nine," Jerry Lawler said.

 **10…9…8…7…6…5…4…3…2…1…BZZT!**

Then these creepy images appear on the Titantron and then, the lights go out in the stadium.

"Oh no, I got a bad feeling about this," Michael Cole said.

Then more creepy images appear again and then, the lights came back on. In ring one was this guy with black hair, a black dirty beard, his stained white tank top, jeans, boots, and have the crazy look in his eyes, everyone knew who the entrant was, this entrant was.

 **Entrant #49: Luke Harper**

"Oh my god, it's Luke Harper, from The Wyatt Family," Jerry Lawler said.

"Everyone in the ring should be afraid of this man," JBL said.

Luke then takes down Jack Swagger with a boot to the face.

"Down goes Jack Swagger," Michael Cole said.

Then, Luke takes down Jill with a boot to the face as well.

"And Jill also takes a boot to the face by Luke Harper," Jerry Lawler said.

Luke then takes down Roman Reigns with a discus clothesline.

"And Roman gets taken down with a discus clothesline," JBL said.

Kyo Kusanagi then enters ring one, and sees Angélico still down. So, he picks up Angélico and tosses him over the top rope and his feet hit the floor as fans gave out a handful of boos because of that elimination.

"And Angélico has been eliminated, after being in the ring for twenty-two minutes," Michael Cole said.

 **26th eliminated: Angélico, by Kyo Kusanagi, Duration-22:15**

As Angélico left the ringside area, in ring two, Ally Dawson ends up elbowing Tourette's Guy on the side of the head and Tommy Dreamer picks him up in a fireman's carry position.

"Oh man, Tourette's Guy is going to feel the pain," JBL said.

Then, Tommy gives him a Dreamer Driver as the fans popped for the move.

"Dreamer Driver and Tourette's Guy is down," Jerry Lawler said.

Eric then enters ring two, and picks up that prosthetic leg and waits for Tommy Dreamer to turn around.

"Tommy Dreamer should not look behind him," Michael Cole said.

Tommy then turns around and Eric hits him in the face with that leg, the impact knocks Tommy over the top rope and his feet land on the floor, ending his run in the rumble as fans booed Eric Young for that cheap shot.

"And with that, Eric Young ends Tommy's chances of winning the match," JBL said.

 **27th eliminated: Tommy Dreamer, by Eric Young, Duration-12:31**

As Tommy left the ringside area with cheers from the crowd for his run. In ring one, Sunset Shimmer throws punches to the head of Trent.

"Sunset is going crazy with punches," Jerry Lawler said.

After ten punches, Sunset picks up Trent and place him on the top right corner of ring one, she climbs up to the top rope and Roman climbs up the corner as well.

"Oh man, I feel something powerful coming our way," Michael Cole said.

Sunset and Roman hook Trent's arms around their necks and get him with a top rope superplex as the fans went crazy for that insane move.

"OH MY GOD," JBL screamed in horror and continued, "a superplex and it looks like a crash on I-95."

With the three fighters down, the ten second mark appears on the Titantron which means entrant fifty was going to come out.

"Entrant fifty is about to come out," Michael Cole said.

 **10…9…8…7…6…5…4…3…2…1…BZZT!**

 **Entrant #50: Chris Redfield (Resident Evil)**

Out of the stage was this guy who was also dressed up in military gear as well (a grey t-shirt and over it was a dark green army vest, along with grey army pants, and boots), he gotten a standing ovation from the crowd for the fact he was a legend for one of the most popular horror game series to date.

"Looks like we got some double trouble for the entrants," JBL said.

"Entrant fifty is Chris Redfield from Resident Evil, and with Jill in the ring as well, we will see a team formed in this rumble," Jerry Lawler said.

Chris runs down the ramp and enters the ring, then he and Jill take down Luke Harper with a double clothesline.

"Double clothesline by Chris and Jill and down goes Luke," Michael Cole said.

Then, they see AJ Styles enter ring one and he try to attack the Resident Evil pair, but Chris and Jill lift up AJ by his legs and sends him crashing neck first right into the ropes as he lay on the mat trying to get some air back into his body.

"And AJ Styles is sent neck first into the ropes, that is brutal," Jerry Lawler said.

Rangiku then enters ring two and starts to punch Pentagon Jr. with vicious rib shots.

"Rangiku is trying to soften up Pentagon Jr. with those ribs shots," JBL said.

After five seconds of punches, Morrigan Aensland came in and try to clothesline Rangiku over the top rope, but Rangiku gets her with a back body drop over the top rope, but Morrigan held on the middle ropes for safety.

"Morrigan was so close to being eliminated by Rangiku Matsumoto," Michael Cole said.

Morrigan try to flip back into the ring, but Rangiku nails Morrigan with a dropkick to the skull, the impact made Morrigan let go of the ropes and her feet hit the floor, eliminating her to a mixed response.

"I can't believe it, Morrigan Aensland has been eliminated from the rumble," Jerry Lawler said.

"Morrigan was in the ring for over thirty-six minutes, that is really impressive," JBL said.

 **28th eliminated: Morrigan Aensland, by Rangiku Matsumoto, Duration-36:27**

As Morrigan walks away from the ring and the fans giving her a standing ovation for her efforts, Psymon Stark enters ring one to see Morrigan walk towards the stage.

"What is Psymon going to do," Michael Cole said.

Psymon runs to the ropes and jumps over the top rope and gets Morrigan Aensland and some of the referees with a front flip, unfortunately that move caused Psymon Stark to be eliminated from the match, since he went over the top rope and his feet hit the floor.

"That was really stupid by Psymon, he got Morrigan with that flip but he eliminate himself in the process," JBL said.

 **29th eliminated: Psymon Stark, by himself, Duration-6:36**

As Psymon ran up to the stage and into the back like a madman, in ring one, Chris Redfield got New Jack up in a powerbomb position, while Jill Valentine climb up to the top rope on the bottom right corner of ring one.

"What does Chris and Jill have in store here," Jerry Lawler said.

Then, Jill jumps off the ropes and gets New Jack with a neckbreaker, at the same time, Chris gets New Jack with a powerbomb, as the fans cheered for that double team maneuver.

"What a impressive powerbomb neckbreaker combination by Jill and Chris," Michael Cole said.

As Jill got up from that move, the ten second mark appears on the Titantron which means the next entrant was going to come out any second.

"Alright, who got number fifty-one," JBL said.

 ** _To be continued_** **…**

 **This is getting pretty good, now with Luke Harper in the match as well (I'm a huge fan of The Wyatt Family, but that is my opinion). Anyway, here are the stats after this chapter.**

 **Entries gone through this story: 50**

 **Entries left: 250**

 **People in the ring: 21**

 **Eliminated competitors: Barry Eisenberg, Heath Burns, Rikishi, Christie Monterio, King Barrett, Rob Van Dam, PJ Black, Bobby Roode, Michael Bennett, Lelouch Lamperouge, Chris, Rhyno, Courtney, Mark Henry, Ash Williams, Zack Ryder, Dan Hibiki, Mojo Rawley, Farkle Minkus, Leela, Hernandez, Tyler Breeze, Honky Tonk Man, Jeremy Buck, El Torito, Angélico, Tommy Dreamer, Morrigan Aensland, and Psymon Stark.**

 **Still in the match: Al Bundy, AJ Styles, Finn Balor, Pacifica Northwest, Kyo Kusanagi, Captain America, New Jack, Vincent Valentine, Sunset Shimmer, Naruto Uzumaki, Ally Dawson, Tourette's Guy, Roman Reigns, Rangiku Matsumoto, Eric Young, Pentagon Jr., Trent, Jack Swagger, Jill Valentine, Luke Harper, and Chris Redfield.**

 **Longest time in the ring: Al Bundy (forty-eight minutes and counting.)**

 **Shortest time in the ring: Farkle Minkus (two seconds)**

 **Most eliminations: Finn Balor and Kyo Kusanagi (four eliminations)**

 **Will Al Bundy and/or Finn Balor break the longest time in the ring record?**

 **Will Kyo Kusanagi break the most eliminations record?**

 **Is Luke Harper the creepiest member of The Wyatt Family?**

 **Tune in to find out.**


	12. Old School Meets New School

**The Mega AllStar Fanfiction Royal Rumble**

 **Summary: Three hundred of the best wrestlers and characters (yes, I did say 300) compete in a wild and insane Royal Rumble match featuring two rings, pure insanity, and a huge cash prize.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own WWE, IMPACT Wrestling, Lucha Underground, Ring of Honor, New Japan Pro Wrestling, FOX network, CBS, Mattel, Hasbro, Capcom, Universal Pictures, Paramount Pictures, TBS, or any company whatsoever.**

 **Myself and UltimateWarriorFan4Ever created the list of entrants. But, UltimateWarriorFan4Ever helped me with eliminations and everything else.**

 **Rated T for wrestling violence and language.**

 **This is a special request for Jeff Hardy Fan VR1.**

 **Chapter 12: Old School Meets New School**

The fans started to count down to the next entrant.

 **10…9…8…7…6…5…4…3…2…1…BZZT!**

 **Entrant #51: Bram**

Out of the stage was the violent Brit of Impact Wrestling. With his medium length brown hair, beard, black tank top, black trunks, and a lead pipe in his hand, Bram had gotten a mix response from the crowd (but mostly boos).

"Great, I thought having Eric Young in the rumble was bad enough," JBL said.

"Entrant fifty-one is in his mind, the true king of hardcore, Bram," Michael Cole said.

Bram ran down the ramp and he enter the ring, he then takes down Chris Redfield with a pipe to the ribs.

"A lead pipe to the ribs of Chris Redfield," Jerry Lawler said.

Then, he nails Jill Valentine with the pipe to the ribs as well.

"And Jill gets hit with the pipe as well," Michael Cole said.

Bram then gets Luke Harper with a lead pipe to the face, knocking him down as well.

"Down goes Luke Harper with a pipe shot as well," JBL said.

Bram drops the pipe and rolls under the ropes, he then was searching for something under the apron.

"What does Bram have in mind," JBL said.

After a few seconds, Bram pulls out a table and slides it into the ring and he re-enters the ring soon after.

"Bram has a table, I pray no one goes through it," Jerry Lawler said.

In ring two, Eric Young backed AJ Styles into the bottom left corner of ring two and starts nailing AJ Styles with brutal forearms to the face.

"Look at Eric with those forearms, he's firing at him like an AK-47," Michael Cole said.

After ten forearm shots, Eric whips AJ right into the top right corner of ring two, and when AJ stumble out of the corner, Eric kicks him in the ribs and gets him with a DDT in the middle of the ring.

"AJ hits hard into the corner and gets a DDT afterwards at the hands of Eric Young," Jerry Lawler said.

In ring one, Bram picked up his pipe and he nail Jack Swagger in the ribs with the pipe and afterwards, he nails Roman Reigns in the back with that lead pipe.

"And Bram nails Jack Swagger and Roman Reigns with that lead pipe," Michael Cole said.

With Bram pumped up, Naruto then runs up and gets Bram with a running dropkick, making Bram stumble a bit.

"Naruto nails Bram with a brutal running dropkick," Jerry Lawler said.

Then, Trent comes up and grabs the lead pipe out of Bram's hand, he then nails Bram in the skull with the lead pipe, knocking him down as the fans cheered for that move.

"And Bram gets a taste of his own medicine with the pipe to the skull," JBL said.

As Trent steady his pipe ready to strike, the ten second mark appears on the Titantron which means the fifty-second entrant was going to come out.

"Who got number fifty-two," Jerry Lawler said with excitement.

 **10…9…8…7…6…5…4…3…2…1…BZZT!**

 **Entrant #52: The Green Arrow**

Out of the stage was the legendary DC Comics superhero known as The Green Arrow. With his all green superhero attire (including the green mask and green hoodie), Green Arrow got an amazing ovation from the crowd.

"Wow, look who we got competing here tonight," Jerry Lawler said.

"Entrant fifty-two is The Green Arrow, and he is looking to take down people here tonight,". JBL said.

Green Arrow runs down the ramp and climbs up to the top rope on the top left corner of ring one, and when Trent and Naruto look up, Green Arrow jumps off the ropes and gets them with a cross body splash, that brought cheers from the crowd.

"What a splash by Green Arrow and down goes Trent and Naruto," Michael Cole said.

In ring two, Kyo Kusanagi was trying to eliminate Vincent Valentine, but Vincent was hanging on the ropes for safety.

"Kyo is trying to eliminate Vincent, but Vincent is hanging on," Jerry Lawler said.

After five seconds, Kyo lets go of Vincent and leaves him standing on the apron.

"Vincent is in a bad spot right now," JBL said.

Then, Kyo gives Vincent a headbutt, but Vincent is still on the apron. Then, Kyo nails Vincent with a superkick, the impact knocks Vincent off the apron and onto the floor, ending his run to a mix reaction from the crowd.

"Headbutt and superkick by Kyo and Vincent is out, that makes it Kyo's fifth elimination," Michael Cole said.

 **30th eliminated: Vincent Valentine, by Kyo Kusanagi, Duration-24:21**

As Vincent left the ringside area, Kyo turns around and Pentagon Jr. nails him in the ribs with a steel chair, then he nails Kyo in the back with the chair.

"Chair shots to the ribs and back of Kyo Kusanagi," Jerry Lawler said.

Then, he nails Rangiku Matsumoto in the head with the chair, knocking her down.

"And down goes Rangiku thanks to Pentagon Jr.," Michael Cole said.

Then, Pentagon Jr. unfolds the chair and places it on Rangiku's right arm, then he climbs up to the middle rope on the top left corner of ring two.

"Oh man, I don't like where this is going," JBL said.

Then Pentagon Jr. jumps off the ropes and double stomp right into the chair, crushing Ranigku's arm in the process.

"Oh my god, Rangiku might be out of the match because of that move," Michael Cole said.

As Rangiku was rolling around in pain, in ring one, Green Arrow scoops up Luke Harper and gets him with a scoop slam.

"Scoop slam by The Green Arrow," Jerry Lawler said.

Then, Green Arrow whips New Jack off the ropes and when he bounces back, Green Arrow gets New Jack with a Frankensteiner that made the fans pop for the move.

"Frankensteiner and New Jack might be out of it," JBL said.

When Green Arrow got up, the ten second mark appears on the Titantron which means the next entrant was on their way.

"Entrant fifty-three is coming out in ten seconds," Michael Cole said.

 **10…9…8…7…6…5…4…3…2…1…BZZT!**

Then a sound of missile dropping was heard from the stage and then, a blast of pyro came from the stage signaling the next entrant's arrival.

 **Entrant #53: Bubba Ray Dudley**

Out of the stage was one half of the most famous tag team known as The Dudley Boyz. Decked in all purple camouflage (for this occasion), Bubba Ray Dudley got a standing ovation from the crowd.

"Oh yeah, now we got some competition in this rumble," JBL said.

"Entrant fifty-three is Bubba Ray Dudley, one half of The Dudley Boyz," Michael Cole said.

Bubba ran down the ramp and enter the ring, he gets Green Arrow with three punches in a row, followed by a F-you crotch chop, and then gets him with an elbow to the head.

"Bubba is just firing away with punches and an elbow onto The Green Arrow," Jerry Lawler said.

Then, Bubba picks up the table and sets it up waiting for someone to come over to it.

"I have a bad feeling about this," Michael Cole said.

Then, Bram try to get him with a clothesline, but Bubba lifts him up by his legs and slams him right into the table, breaking it in half.

"And Bram gets slammed into the table by Bubba Ray Dudley," JBL said.

In ring two, Ally Dawson was trying to give Tourette's Guy a suplex, but it was not working.

"Ally is trying to suplex Tourette's Guy, but it isn't working," Jerry Lawler said.

After a few seconds, Rangiku comes in and kicks Tourette's Guy in the gut, then using her good arm, she and Ally gave him a double DDT.

"Double DDT by Rangiku and Ally," JBL said.

In ring one, Bubba toss Green Arrow over the top rope rope and manage to stay on the apron.

"Green Arrow avoids the elimination for the moment," Michael Cole said.

Bubba then nails Green Arrow with a forearm to the face, knocking him off the apron and manage to hang on to the barricade.

"Green Arrow holds onto the barricade, so he is still in the match," Jerry Lawler said.

Green Arrow then walks on the barricade and leads towards the steel steps. Then, he jumps off the barricade and lands on the steel steps (they were moved back in place after that brutal assault a few chapters ago), he then walks up the steps and re-enter the ring with the crowd cheering for that move.

"Green Arrow pulls off a John Morrison move and he is still in the match," JBL said.

Due to the time it took for Green Arrow to save himself from being eliminated, the ten second mark appears on the Titantron which means the next entrant was going to come out.

"Who is the person that got fifty-four," Michael Cole said.

 **10…9…8…7…6…5…4…3…2…1…BZZT!**

 **Entrant #54: The Nostalgia Critic**

Out of the stage was the famous internet critic, The Nostalgia Critic. With his glasses, hat, and long sleeve shirt with tie, Doug Walker (aka. The Nostalgia Critic) got a great ovation from the crowd.

"Wow, here comes another YouTube star," JBL said.

"Entrant fifty-four is The Nostalgia Critic, most famous for his reviews on bad movies of the past," Jerry Lawler said.

Doug ran down the ramp and he enter the ring, he gets New Jack and Bubba Ray Dudley with a double clothesline.

"Double clothesline by Doug," Michael Cole said.

Doug then gets Pacifica and Sunset Shimmer with a double dropkick to their faces.

"Double dropkick by Doug and down goes Pacifica and Sunset," JBL said.

Then, Doug gets Green Arrow with a complete shot, sending him down.

"Complete shot, Doug Walker is on fire," Michael Cole said.

In ring two, Tourette's Guy was trying to eliminate Eric Young, but Eric was hanging onto the top rope for safety.

"Tourette's Guy is having a hard time trying to eliminate Eric Young," Jerry Lawler said.

After about seven seconds of trying, Eric rakes Tourette's Guy in the eyes and sets himself back into the ring.

"Rake of the eyes by Eric Young," Michael Cole said.

Then, Eric picks up the fake leg again and nails Tourette's Guy in the face with it, the impact knock him over the top rope and he hit the floor right near the commentators, with the crowd booing at Eric for that elimination.

"Eric with another cheap shot and this time Tourette's Guy is out," JBL said.

 **31st eliminated: Tourette's Guy, by Eric Young, Duration-14:27**

Tourette's Guy was very pissed, he try to get Eric Young but he moved out of the way, so he went after Ally Dawson instead, he grabbed her leg, dragged her under the ropes, and starts to punch her in the face.

"And Tourette's Guy is just unleashing his fury on Ally Dawson," Jerry Lawler said.

Then, he tosses Ally over the commentator's table, nearly taking out the commentators.

"Tourette's Guy nearly takes out us with Ally Dawson," JBL said.

As Tourette's Guy left the ringside area to a bunch of boos, in ring one, Pentagon Jr. got AJ Styles with a tornado DDT.

"Tornado DDT by Pentagon Jr.," Michael Cole said.

Out of nowhere, Pacifica gets Pentagon Jr. with a Codebreaker and with him stumbling a bit, Green Arrow bounces off the ropes and gets him with a brutal neckbreaker.

"What a double team maneuver by Pacifica and Green Arrow, they take down Pentagon Jr.," JBL said.

As they got up, the ten second mark appears on the Titantron which means that entrant fifty-five was on his way.

"Entrant fifty-five is going to come out in a few seconds," Jerry Lawler said.

 **10…9…8…7…6…5…4…3…2…1…BZZT!**

 **Entrant #55: Kurt Angle**

Out of the stage came The Olympic Gold Medalist, Kurt Angle, with the fans giving him a thunderous ovation for his return. Eric Young sees this and he rolls under the ropes and try to sneak attack Kurt Angle.

"Oh my, look who's return," Michael Cole said.

"It's former WWE and Impact World Champion, Kurt Angle, and he looks like he wants revenge on Eric Young," JBL said.

Kurt runs down the ramp and when Eric try to strike, Kurt takes him down with a clothesline and then he picks him up and tosses Eric back into ring one and he enters the ring afterwards.

"Kurt takes down Eric and now he tosses him into the ring," Jerry Lawler said.

Then, Green Arrow and Captain America pick up Pentagon Jr. and toss him over the top rope and his feet hit the floor, ending his rumble run.

"Pentagon Jr. couldn't recover from that double team maneuver and he is eliminated," JBL said.

 **32nd eliminated: Pentagon Jr., by Green Arrow and Captain America, Duration-10:11**

As Pentagon Jr. left the ringside area, Kurt Angle gets Eric Young with the Angle Slam.

"Angle Slam on Eric Young," Michael Cole said.

Then, Finn Balor enters ring one and nails Eric Young with a running dropkick, that sends him into the bottom left corner.

"What a dropkick by Finn Balor," Jerry Lawler said.

Meanwhile, Bram gets Jack Swagger with a steel chair right into the back.

"Steel chair to the back of Jack Swagger," JBL said.

Bram drops the chair and scoops Jack up and he slams him over the top rope and his feet land on the floor as the fans booed for that elimination.

"And Jack Swagger is out, thanks to Bram," Michael Cole said.

 **33rd eliminated: Jack Swagger, by Bram, Duration-8:26**

As Jack left the ringside area, Ally Dawson got up and begins to climb up to the top rope on the top right corner of ring two.

"What does Ally have in mind," Jerry Lawler said.

Ally jumps off the ropes and nails Rangiku and Al Bundy with a flying double clothesline.

"What a double clothesline by Ally Dawson," Michael Cole said.

In ring one, Bubba had got New Jack in a full Nelson position, then he lifts him up and gets him with a Bubba Bomb.

"Bubba Bomb on New Jack," JBL said.

Then, Roman runs up and gets Bubba with a Superman Punch, then he lifts him up and gets him with a Samoan Drop.

"Superman Punch and Samoan Drop combo by Roman Reigns onto the three hundred plus pounds Bubba Ray Dudley," Jerry Lawler said.

As Roman got up, the ten second mark appears on the Titantron which means another entrant is going to come out.

"I'm excited, who got number fifty-six," Michael Cole said.

 ** _To be continued_** **…**

 **I don't know what's worse, Rangiku getting her arm crushed or Tourette's Guy epic meltdown, but that is over and done with. Well, here are the stats after this chapter.**

 **Entries gone through this story: 55**

 **Entries left: 245**

 **People in the ring: 22**

 **Eliminated competitors: Barry Eisenberg, Heath Burns, Rikishi, Christie Monterio, King Barrett, Rob Van Dam, PJ Black, Bobby Roode, Michael Bennett, Lelouch Lamperouge, Chris, Rhyno, Courtney, Mark Henry, Ash Williams, Zack Ryder, Dan Hibiki, Mojo Rawley, Farkle Minkus, Leela, Hernandez, Tyler Breeze, Honky Tonk Man, Jeremy Buck, El Torito, Angélico, Tommy Dreamer, Morrigan Aensland, Psymon Stark, Vincent Valentine, Tourette's Guy, Pentagon Jr., and Jack Swagger.**

 **Still in the match: Al Bundy, AJ Styles, Finn Balor, Pacifica Northwest, Kyo Kusanagi, Captain America, New Jack, Sunset Shimmer, Naruto Uzumaki, Ally Dawson, Roman Reigns, Rangiku Matsumoto, Eric Young, Trent, Jill Valentine, Luke Harper, Chris Redfield, Bram, The Green Arrow, Bubba Ray Dudley, The Nostalgia Critic, and Kurt Angle.**

 **Longest time in the ring: Al Bundy (fifty-two minutes and counting.)**

 **Shortest time in the ring: Farkle Minkus (two seconds)**

 **Most eliminations: Kyo Kusanagi (five eliminations)**

 **Will anyone be able to stop Bubba Ray Dudley or Bram?**

 **Will Kyo eliminate more entrants?**

 **Will there be more of Sunset Shimmer in the coming chapters?**

 **Tune in to find out.**


	13. That 70s Rumble

**The Mega AllStar Fanfiction Royal Rumble**

 **Summary: Three hundred of the best wrestlers and characters (yes, I did say 300) compete in a wild and insane Royal Rumble match featuring two rings, pure insanity, and a huge cash prize.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own WWE, IMPACT Wrestling, Lucha Underground, Ring of Honor, New Japan Pro Wrestling, FOX network, CBS, Mattel, Hasbro, Capcom, Universal Pictures, Paramount Pictures, TBS, or any company whatsoever.**

 **Myself and UltimateWarriorFan4Ever created the list of entrants. But, UltimateWarriorFan4Ever helped me with eliminations and everything else.**

 **Rated T for wrestling violence and language.**

 **This is a special request for Jeff Hardy Fan VR1.**

 **Chapter 13: That 70s Rumble**

The fans start to count down to the next entrant.

 **10…9…8…7…6…5…4…3…2…1…BZZT!**

 **Entrant #56: "Razor" Jake Clawson (SWAT Kats)**

Out of the stage was this humanoid cat decked in this red and blue SWAT gear, Jake Clawson had got a good amount of cheers from the crowd.

"Huh, who is this cat person," JBL said.

"Entrant fifty-six is Jake Clawson, from the cult classic cartoon, SWAT Kats," Michael Cole said.

Jake runs down the ramp and he stands on the apron of ring one, then he hops onto the top rope and nails Naruto and Sunset with a front flip into the ring.

"Jake enters the ring with an awesome aerial flip," Jerry Lawler said.

Then, he runs up and gets Luke Harper with a jumping DDT.

"Jake nails Luke with a jumping DDT," JBL said.

Jake then runs towards the top right corner of ring one and hops to the top rope. Then, he gets Green Arrow and New Jack with a top rope moonsault that made the crowd pop for the move.

"Moonsault by Jake Clawson and he takes down two people for the price of one," Michael Cole said.

In ring two, Al Bundy and Finn Balor had hook Rangiku's arms around their necks, and they get her with a double suplex.

"Double suplex by Al and Finn, I can't believe that Al Bundy had been in the ring for fifty-four minutes, while Finn is almost in there for fifty minutes," Jerry Lawler said.

Then, Finn climbs to the top rope on the bottom left corner and then he jumps off, and gets Rangiku with Coup de Gráce.

"Coup de Gráce by Finn onto Rangiku," Michael Cole said.

Then, Al gets Pacifica in a gut wrench position and nails her with a gut wrench suplex.

"Gut wrench suplex by Al and Pacifica Northwest is down," JBL said.

In ring one, Bubba Ray Dudley got Eric Young down with a scoop slam and afterwards, Trent climbs up to the top rope on the bottom left corner of ring one, every fan knew what was coming.

"Don't tell me that Trent is going for the whazzup with Bubba Ray," Jerry Lawler said.

Then, Bubba spread Eric's legs apart and before they could say "whazzup", Trent jumps off the ropes and instead of a headbutt, Trent gets Eric with an elbow drop right onto Eric's manhood and Eric was holding his crotch in pain after that. This move brought cheers from the fans because they wanted to see Eric in pain for what he had done.

"Elbow by Trent from the top rope and Eric is just screaming in pain," JBL said.

As Trent got up, the ten second mark appears which means another entrant would be coming to the rumble.

"Entry fifty-seven is on his way," Michael Cole said.

 **10…9…8…7…6…5…4…3…2…1…BZZT!**

 **Entrant #57: R-Truth**

Out of the stage was the always energetic, R-Truth. He got a decent ovation from the crowd as he danced on the stage.

"What's up, here comes R-Truth at number fifty-seven," Jerry Lawler said.

R-Truth then runs down the ramp and he enters the ring, R-Truth then gets Naruto with a brutal axe kick.

"Down goes Naruto with an axe kick," JBL said.

R-Truth then gets Green Arrow with the Little Jimmy (reverse STO).

"Reverse STO or better known as Little Jimmy, by R-Truth onto Green Arrow," Michael Cole said.

Then, Trent and Roman Reigns pick up Eric Young and toss him over the top rope, with his feet hitting the floor as the fans gave out a thunderous ovation because Eric is now gone from the rumble.

"Finally, Eric Young is eliminated and he deserves it for the chaos that he caused," Jerry Lawler said.

 **34th eliminated: Eric Young, by Trent and Roman Reigns, Duration-14:17**

As Eric Young was pissed that he was eliminated, he notices Kakashi, Sakura, Yamoto, and Sai were sitting in the front row, cheering that Eric was out, so Eric decides to get in the face of Kakashi.

"I think this might be a mistake for Eric Young," Michael Cole said.

After Eric talk trash to Kakashi, he pushes him and Kakashi try to fight back, but he was being held back by his fellow ninjas.

"Kakashi just got pushed by Eric Young and he is not to happy with that," JBL said.

After Eric left ringside to a bunch of boos, in ring two, Jill Valentine climbs to the middle rope on the top right corner of ring two. When Captain America turn around, Jill gets him with a blockbuster neckbreaker.

"Blockbuster by Jill and she takes down Captain America," Jerry Lawler said.

As Jill got up, Ally Dawson comes up and nails Jill with an enzugiri to the back of the head.

"Enzugiri by Ally and Jill is down," Michael Cole said.

In ring one, Naruto gets Bram down with a DDT, then Naruto climbs to the top rope on the top right corner of ring one.

"DDT by Naruto and he looks to go for a high risk offense," JBL said.

Then, AJ Styles whips The Nostalgia Critic into the top right corner, which causes Naruto to get wrecked onto the ropes.

"Nostalgia Critic causes Naruto to lose his footing and is wrecked on the ropes," Jerry Lawler said.

When Nostalgia Critic stumble out of the corner, AJ Styles nail him with a Pele kick to the head, knocking him to the ground.

"Pele kick by AJ Styles and down goes The Nostalgia Critic," Jerry Lawler said.

As AJ Styles got up, the ten second mark appears on the Titantron, which means another entrant was coming out.

"We got entrant fifty-eight coming out really soon," JBL said.

 **10…9…8…7…6…5…4…3…2…1…BZZT!**

 **Entrant #58: Eric Forman (That 70s Show)**

Out of the stage was this man with short brown hair, wearing a dark green shirt, brown bell bottom jeans, and brown shoes, Eric had gotten a great ovation from the crowd (mostly these were That 70s Show fans).

"Here's another blast from the past," Jerry Lawler said.

"Entry fifty-eight is Eric Forman from That 70s Show and he might get crushed when he enters the ring," Michael Cole said.

Eric runs down the ramp and enters the ring. Meanwhile, Sunset runs up and gets Naruto with a dropkick to the face, the impact knocks Naruto off the corner and his feet hit the floor ending his run in the match as fans were shocked that he was eliminated.

"Oh my god," JBL said in shock and continued, "Naruto, the fan favorite of the match, has been eliminated and these fans could not believe it."

 **35th eliminated: Naruto Uzumaki, by Sunset Shimmer, Duration-26:09**

As Naruto got up, Eric Young came running down the ramp and takes down Naruto with a clothesline, and the fans boo at that moment.

"What the hell, Eric Young just attack Naruto, he should be in the back right now," Michael Cole said.

Eric Young continues to assault Naruto with punches to the face.

"Can we get security to get rid of Eric Young," Jerry Lawler said.

After seven seconds of punching, Eric Young gets up and grabs a steel chair from ringside. When Naruto got up, Eric Young just obliterate Naruto with a steel chair to the skull.

"And Naruto gets blasted with a chair shot to the face," JBL said.

Then, Eric Young drops and pushes Kakashi again, which just anger Kakashi further.

"I think that Eric Young might be making a death wish," Jerry Lawler said.

Then, Kakashi and his crew jump the barricade, and start to beat down Eric Young with punches and kicks.

"Those ninjas are beating down Eric Young like he is a mat," Michael Cole said.

Then, they toss Eric Young into the barricade, when Eric Young stumble forward, Yamoto gets him with a belly to belly suplex.

"Belly to belly and Eric Young is just getting thrashed," JBL said.

Naruto quickly got up and told Sakura to get something, Sakura walks over and picks up that prosthetic leg.

"Sakura has got that leg, they are looking for payback," Jerry Lawler said.

As Naruto and the ninjas lead Eric Young towards the stage, the ten second mark appears on the Titantron which means another entrant was coming out.

"With the chaos happening, another entrant is on their way," JBL said.

 **10…9…8…7…6…5…4…3…2…1…BZZT!**

 **Entrant #59: Son of Havoc**

Out of the stage was this man with a long brown beard, black mask, and black wrestling pants, known as Son of Havoc. Son of Havoc got a good response from the crowd (mainly because he was from Lucha Underground).

"We got another luchador in this rumble," Jerry Lawler said.

"Entrant fifty-nine is Son of Havoc, representing Lucha Underground," JBL said.

As Son of Havoc ran towards the ring, Naruto and his buddies drag Eric Young to the stage. Then, Naruto and Sakura grab a hold of the prosthetic leg and nail Eric in the face with the leg, which brought cheers from the crowd.

"And Eric Young gets a taste of his own medicine with the leg to the face," Michael Cole said.

As Naruto, Sakura, Kakashi, Yamoto, and Sai left to the backstage, and with Eric Young being dragged by security out of building, action was going on in the ring.

"With that assault over, let's get back to the ring," Jerry Lawler said.

In ring one, Son of Havoc gets Eric Forman with a dropkick to the face.

"Dropkick by Son of Havoc," JBL said.

Then, Son of Havoc climbs up to the top rope on the bottom right corner of ring one. Son of Havoc then jumps off the ropes and gets Roman Reigns and Finn Balor with a flip into ring two as the fans pop for the move.

"What a flip by Son of Havoc from ring one into ring two," Jerry Lawler said.

Then, Luke Harper comes into ring two, runs up and nails Rangiku with a brutal boot to the face, the impact knocks Rangiku over the top rope and her feet hit the floor, ending her run to a mix reaction from the crowd (but, it was mostly boos).

"And Luke Harper eliminates Rangiku Matsumoto from the match," JBL said.

 **36th eliminated: Rangiku Matsumoto, by Luke Harper, Duration-17:30**

As Rangiku left ringside looking disappointed, in ring two, Kyo Kusanagi lifts up Luke Harper in a torture rack position, then he grabs Luke and gets him with this unique neckbreaker never done before as the fans cheered for that move.

"What a neckbreaker by Kyo onto Luke Harper," Michael Cole said.

In ring one, Bubba Ray Dudley gets Eric Forman with a bubba bomb.

"Bubba bomb onto Eric Forman," JBL said.

Then, Sunset runs up and nails Eric with a standing shoot star press, and when Eric gets up again, Roman enters ring one and gets Eric with a spear.

"Shooting star press by Sunset and a brutal spear by Roman, Eric has just being thrashed ever since entering the rumble," Michael Cole said.

As Roman got up and with brawls happening around the two rings, the ten second mark appears on the Titantron which means entrant sixty was on their way.

"Entrant sixty is about to enter the rumble," Jerry Lawler said.

 **10…9…8…7…6…5…4…3…2…1…BZZT!**

 **Entrant #60: Bender (Futurama)**

With the theme song from Futurama playing through the speakers, out of the stage was the badass robot of Planet Express, Bender.

"What, a robot is competing in this thing," JBL said.

"From Futurama, it is Bender entering at number sixty," Michael Cole said.

After chugging his beer, Bender ran down the ramp and enter the ring, Bender then picks up Eric Forman and throws him over the top rope and his feet hit the floor, ending his run in the rumble as fans booed at Bender.

"And with no time to recover, Eric Forman has been eliminated from the rumble," Jerry Lawler said.

 **37th eliminated: Eric Forman, by Bender, Duration-2:10**

As Eric headed up the ramp to the backstage area, Chris Redfield and Bram were just punching AJ Styles in the face multiple times.

"Look at Bram and Chris just assaulting AJ Styles," Michael Cole said.

Then, they toss AJ Styles over the top rope, but he grabs onto the middle rope for safety.

"AJ nearly gets eliminated from the match," JBL said.

As AJ stands on the apron, Finn Balor hops onto the ropes of ring two and launches from ring two into ring one with an amazing missile dropkick onto AJ Styles, the impact knocks AJ off the apron and his feet hit the floor, ending his run in the rumble as the fans cheer for Finn for that amazing dropkick.

"OH MY GOD, AJ STYLES HAS BEEN ELIMINATED," Michael Cole said and continued, "not to mention, that amazing missile dropkick that Finn perform on AJ Styles to eliminate him."

 **38th eliminated: AJ Styles, by Finn Balor, Duration-55:26**

"AJ Styles was in the match for over fifty-five minutes, that is impressive" JBL said as AJ Styles walk up the ramp with the fans giving him a standing ovation for his efforts.

In ring two, Son of Havoc climbs up to the top rope on the bottom right corner of ring two. Then, he jumps off and lands a stage dive onto Jake Clawson and Ally Dawson.

"What a dive by Son of Havoc and he takes down Jake and Ally," Jerry Lawler said.

In ring one, Bubba grabs Sunset by the neck and gets her with a Bubba cutter.

"Bubba cutter onto Sunset Shimmer," Michael Cole said.

Then, Trent comes from behind and gets Bubba Ray Dudley in a Death Valley Driver position, while he got him in that position, Trent turns around and Bubba's feet hit Kurt Angle's head.

"Trent gets Bubba up and uses him to take down Kurt," JBL said.

Trent then gets Bubba with a running senton as fans pop for Trent's feat of strength.

"Running senton by Trent and Bubba Ray Dudley is down," Jerry Lawler said.

As Trent got up, the ten second mark appears on the Titantron which means another was going to be coming out soon.

"We have another entrant about to appear," Michael Cole said.

 ** _To be continued_** **…**

 **That was a complete shock to see Naruto eliminate from the match, but there will be more surprises in this rumble. Anyways, here are the stats after this chapter.**

 **Entries gone through this story: 60**

 **Entries left: 240**

 **People in the ring: 22**

 **Eliminated competitors: Barry Eisenberg, Heath Burns, Rikishi, Christie Monterio, King Barrett, Rob Van Dam, PJ Black, Bobby Roode, Michael Bennett, Lelouch Lamperouge, Chris, Rhyno, Courtney, Mark Henry, Ash Williams, Zack Ryder, Dan Hibiki, Mojo Rawley, Farkle Minkus, Leela, Hernandez, Tyler Breeze, Honky Tonk Man, Jeremy Buck, El Torito, Angélico, Tommy Dreamer, Morrigan Aensland, Psymon Stark, Vincent Valentine, Tourette's Guy, Pentagon Jr., Jack Swagger, Eric Young, Naruto Uzumaki, Rangiku Matsumoto, Eric Forman, and AJ Styles.**

 **Still in the match: Al Bundy, Finn Balor, Pacifica Northwest, Kyo Kusanagi, Captain America, New Jack, Sunset Shimmer, Ally Dawson, Roman Reigns, Trent, Jill Valentine, Luke Harper, Chris Redfield, Bram, The Green Arrow, Bubba Ray Dudley, The Nostalgia Critic, Kurt Angle, "Razor" Jake Clawson, R-Truth, Son of Havoc, and Bender.**

 **Longest time in the ring: Al Bundy (fifty-eight minutes and counting.)**

 **Shortest time in the ring: Farkle Minkus (two seconds)**

 **Most eliminations: Kyo Kusanagi and Finn Balor(five eliminations)**

 **Will Al Bundy be able to make it past an hour in the ring?**

 **Will anyone be able to stop Kyo Kusanagi or Finn Balor?**

 **And will Fear Fest come any time soon (seriously, I'm waiting for it to start)?**

 **Stay tune to find out.**


	14. Zombie and A Big Ego

**The Mega AllStar Fanfiction Royal Rumble**

 **Summary: Three hundred of the best wrestlers and characters (yes, I did say 300) compete in a wild and insane Royal Rumble match featuring two rings, pure insanity, and a huge cash prize.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own WWE, IMPACT Wrestling, Lucha Underground, Ring of Honor, New Japan Pro Wrestling, FOX network, CBS, Mattel, Hasbro, Capcom, Universal Pictures, Paramount Pictures, TBS, or any company whatsoever.**

 **Myself and UltimateWarriorFan4Ever created the list of entrants. But, UltimateWarriorFan4Ever helped me with eliminations and everything else.**

 **Rated T for wrestling violence and language.**

 **This is a special request for Jeff Hardy Fan VR1.**

 **Chapter 14: Zombie and A Big Ego**

The fans started to count down to the next entrant.

 **10…9…8…7…6…5…4…3…2…1…BZZT!**

 **Entrant #61: Ron Zombie**

Out of the stage was this man with medium length black hair, black goatee, wearing a Rob Zombie muscle shirt, black shorts, black wrestling boots, and his arms covered in tattoos, Ron came out to a minor ovation from the crowd.

"I definitely have no clue who this guy is," JBL said.

"That guy is Ron Zombie, from the Indy company, Northeast Wrestling, drawing number sixty-one," Michael Cole said.

Ron runs down the ramp and approaches the ring, he looks under the ring and pulls out a table from under it, then he pushes it into the ring and entered soon after.

"Ron pushes the table into the ring and now he enters the ring," Jerry Lawler said.

Ron then takes down Bender, Sunset, Bubba Ray Dudley, and New Jack with hard punches to the face.

"The guy who directed House of 1000 Corpses has taken down four people in a row," JBL said.

"That's Rob Zombie, the one in the ring is Ron Zombie," Michael Cole said.

Ron turns around and Finn Balor gets him with a dropkick that knocks him into the top left corner of ring one.

"Finn dropkicks Ron into the corner," Jerry Lawler said.

In ring two, Pacifica Northwest was trying to eliminate Ally Dawson from the rumble, but it was not working.

"Pacifica is trying to eliminate Ally, but she is stuck on the ropes like glue," Michael Cole said.

After five seconds of trying, Ally elbows Pacifica on the side of the head, and when she stumble away from the ropes, Al Bundy and Kyo Kusanagi get her with a double hip toss.

"Pacifica pays the price and gets hit with a double hip toss," JBL said.

In ring one, R-Truth gets Nostalgia Critic down with a suplex.

"Suplex by R-Truth and down goes The Critic," Jerry Lawler said.

After R-Truth did some dancing, he bounces off the ropes and he gets knocked down by a spear from Sunset Shimmer.

"R-Truth eats a spear from Sunset," JBL said.

Suddenly, Ron Zombie comes up and nails Sunset in the back with a steel chair.

"Chair to the back of Sunset Shimmer," Michael Cole said.

Then, Roman Reigns tries to get Ron for a spear, but Ron sees Roman running and nails him in the face with the chair.

"Down goes Roman at the hands of Ron Zombie," Jerry Lawler said.

Then, Ron sees New Jack get up and he nails him with an extremely violent chair shot to the skull as the fans pop for the move.

"New Jack gets taken down a peg thanks to Ron Zombie," JBL said.

As Ron held up the chair looking for a fight and with brawls happening around the two rings, the ten second mark appears on the Titantron which means another entrant will be coming out.

"Another entrant is about to enter the fray," Michael Cole said.

 **10…9…8…7…6…5…4…3…2…1…BZZT!**

 **Entrant #62: Pac-Man**

With the Pac-Man theme playing from the speakers, out of the stage was the legendary gaming icon, Pac-Man. With his yellow sphere shape with arms and legs attached to the sphere, Pac-Man got a standing ovation from the crowd for being an icon in pop culture.

"Hey, look who we got competing here tonight," Jerry Lawler said.

"It's video game icon, Pac-Man, at number sixty-two," JBL said.

Pac-Man runs down the ramp and enters the ring, he then picks up R-Truth and tosses him over the top rope, with his feet hitting the floor and ending his time in the rumble.

"With that, Pac-Man eliminates R-Truth from the rumble," Michael Cole said.

 **39th eliminated: R-Truth, by Pac-Man, Duration-5:12**

As R-Truth left the ringside area, Finn Balor scoops up Ron Zombie and scoop slam him near the bottom right corner, then Finn climbs up to the top rope on the bottom right corner of ring one.

"Finn might looking for Coup de Gráce on Ron Zombie," Michael Cole said.

When Finn jumps off the top rope, Roman comes up and nails Finn with a mid-air spear that made the fans pop for the move.

"And Finn just eats a brutal spear by Roman Reigns," Jerry Lawler said.

Then, Roman picks Finn up and throws him over the top rope and his feet hit the floor, ending his rumble run as the fans were shocked to see Finn out of the match.

"That brutal spear ends up costing Finn Balor the match and he is out," JBL said.

 **40th eliminated: Finn Balor, by Roman Reigns, Duration-55:24**

"Finn manage to stay in the ring for over fifty-five minutes, that is really impressive for the NXT Champion," Michael Cole said as Finn Balor walk up to the backstage area with the fans giving him a standing ovation for his efforts.

In ring two, Al Bundy scoops up Son of Havoc and he transition him to a Tombstone position. He then gives him a brutal running tombstone that made the fans cheer for the move.

"Al Bundy just lay out Son of Havoc with a running tombstone, and now Al Bundy has been in the ring for over an hour," JBL said.

As Al got up, Kurt Angle comes up from behind and gets him with an Angle Slam.

"Kurt Angle just gives Al an Angle Slam," Jerry Lawler said.

In ring one, Bram and Bender pushes Roman in the bottom right corner and then they whip him to the top left corner and Roman goes back first into the corner.

"Roman just ran right into the corner," Michael Cole said.

Then, Bram nails Roman with a running clothesline right into the corner. Bram then moves out of the way, and Bender runs towards Roman, getting him with a running Stinger Splash, that knock Roman onto the mat.

"Roman just got stopped thanks to a clothesline from Bram and a Stinger Splash from Bender," JBL said.

As Bram and Bender were looking to fight and with brawls happening in both rings, the ten second mark appears on the Titantron which means another entrant was coming out.

"Who is the unfortunate soul that drew number sixty-three," Michael Cole said.

 **10…9…8…7…6…5…4…3…2…1…BZZT!**

 **Entrant #63: Mr. Anderson**

With the sound of "Mister" coming from the speakers and the music playing after that, out came the IMPACT star Mr. Anderson, who got a great ovation from the crowd.

"Oh boy, the match is getting more tougher than ever," Jerry Lawler said.

"At number sixty-three is another former IMPACT Heavyweight Champion, Mr. Anderson," JBL said.

Mr. Anderson runs down the ramp and enters the ring, he immediately nails Bram and Bender with punches to the face, after three punches to the two guys, he knocks them down.

"Mr. Anderson takes down Bram and Bender with punches to their faces," Michael Cole said.

Then, Mr. Anderson takes down New Jack with a Mic Check.

"Mic Check by Mr. Anderson onto New Jack," Jerry Lawler said.

In ring two, Jill Valentine and Chris Redfield pick up Pacifica by her legs, place her on their shoulders, and get her with a brutal double Alabama slam.

"Double Alabama slam by team Resident Evil onto Pacifica," JBL said.

Then, Al Bundy runs up and takes down Chris and Jill with a double spear as fans pop for that double take down.

"Double spear by Al Bundy onto Chris and Jill," Michael Cole said.

As Al got up, he turns around and Luke Harper nails him with a discus clothesline that nearly sends Al's jaw into the crowd.

"And Luke takes down Al with a discus clothesline," Jerry Lawler said.

In ring one, Sunset Shimmer and Trent get Ron Zombie in this crossface/sharpshooter combination, Sunset had on the sharpshooter and Trent had on the crossface.

"Looks like Sunset and Trent are trying to incapacitate Ron long enough to throw him out," Michael Cole said.

After ten seconds, Mr. Anderson comes up and nails Sunset with a brutal Mic Check that broke the sharpshooter off of Ron.

"Mr. Anderson gets Sunset with the Mic Check," JBL said.

Then, Mr. Anderson nails an elbow to the back of Trent, breaking the crossface off of Ron.

"And Mr. Anderson gets an elbow to the back of Trent," Jerry Lawler said.

In ring two, Ally Dawson hooks the arms of Jill Valentine and Chris Redfield around her neck and with all her strength, she lifts them up.

"I can't believe that Ally is lifting two people at once," JBL said.

After a few seconds, Ally gets them with a double suplex as the fans cheer for that feat of strength.

"I can't believe that Ally got them with a double suplex, that is impressive," Michael Cole said.

As Ally got up, the ten second mark appears on the Titantron which means another entrant will be entering the match.

"Entrant sixty-four is on their way," Jerry Lawler said.

 **10…9…8…7…6…5…4…3…2…1…BZZT!**

 **Entrant #64: Joey Gladstone (Full House)**

Out of the stage was this guy with light brown hair, wearing a light brown sweater, blue jeans, and brown wrestling boots. Joey ended up getting numerous boos from the crowd (they weren't Full House fans).

"Talk about a flashback back to the 1980s," JBL said.

"Entrant sixty-four is Joey Gladstone from the classic sitcom, Full House, and these fans sure don't like that show," Michael Cole said.

Joey runs down the ramp and enters the ring, he kicks Mr. Anderson in the ribs and gives him a Stunner.

"Stunner by Joey, he must be a Steve Austin fan," Jerry Lawler said.

Then Joey sees Sunset gets up, he kicks Sunset in the ribs, hooks her arms, and nails her with a pedigree.

"Pedigree by Joey, what's with him and stealing finishing moves," JBL said.

Then, Joey sees Trent running and nails him with a boot to the face, then Joey bounces off the ropes and gets him with a big leg drop.

"Leg drop by Joey Gladstone, he can't be stop," Michael Cole said.

In ring two, The Nostalgia Critic begins to give Ally closed punches to the face, then he gives Ally a belly to belly suplex.

"Belly to belly suplex by The Critic after nailing Ally with punches," Jerry Lawler said.

The Critic then looks up and "Razor" Jake Clawson nails him with a missile dropkick from the top rope from the top right corner of ring two as the fans cheer for the move.

"Jake Clawson takes down The Critic with a brutal missile dropkick," Michael Cole said.

In ring one, Joey picks up the table and leans it up against the top left corner of ring one. When Joey turned around, Ron punches Joey in the face numerous times.

"I think Joey had evil plans, but the singer stops it in time," JBL said.

"Again, that's Rob Zombie, the one in the ring is Ron Zombie," Jerry Lawler said.

After a few more punches, Ron Zombie picks up Joey in a spinebuster position and leads him towards the bottom right corner of ring one.

"I think that Joey Gladstone might reconsider entering this rumble," Michael Cole said.

Then, Ron with Joey still held up, ran from the corner and just tackle Joey right into the table, breaking it in half, as the fans just pop for that brutal bump.

"OH MY GOD," Michael Cole screamed in horror and continued, "Ron Zombie just tackle Joey Gladstone right through the table, he might be out cold."

As Ron got up holding his ribs in pain and with multiple fights happening in the two rings, the ten second mark appears on the Titantron which means another entrant was coming out.

"With that bump over with, who got number sixty-five," JBL said.

 **10…9…8…7…6…5…4…3…2…1…BZZT!**

Then, on the Titantron was these three sliver letters "EC3" and then this voice said:

 **Ladies and Gentlemen, E…C…3**

 **Entrant #65: Ethan Carter III (EC3)**

Out of the stage was the IMPACT Heavyweight Champion, Ethan Carter III. Ethan got very loud boos from the crowd, these fans despise this wrestler because he took out legends and cheats to win.

"Oh great, not this douchebag," Michael Cole said.

"Entrant sixty-five is the IMPACT world champion, Ethan Carter III," Jerry Lawler said.

Ethan runs down the ramp and enters the ring, he then clips the leg of Ron Zombie as the fans boo at that scene.

"And Ethan clips the leg of Ron Zombie," Michael Cole said.

Ethan then grabs Sunset and nails her with a German suplex.

"German suplex onto Sunset Shimmer," JBL said.

In ring two, Bender lifts up Pacifica and nails her with a powerbomb.

"Powerbomb by Bender and Pacifica is down," Jerry Lawler said.

Then, Jill and Chris come from behind and lifts Bender up, getting him with a double back suplex.

"Double back suplex by Jill and Chris onto Bender," JBL said.

In ring one, Al Bundy kicks Joey in the gut, hooks his arms and gets him with a Tiger Bomb.

"Tiger Bomb by Al Bundy, and he has manage to last longer than Rey Mysterio's Royal Rumble run in 2006, lasting now over sixty-three minutes," Michael Cole said.

Then, Ethan pushes Al out of the way and picks up Joey. He then tosses him over the top rope and Joey's feet hit the floor as the fans gave out a mix reaction (it was mostly cheers because they hate Full House).

"Ethan scores his first elimination, eliminating Joey Gladstone," Jerry Lawler said.

 **41st eliminated: Joey Gladstone, by Ethan Carter III, Duration-1:35**

As Joey left the ringside area, EC3 turns around and Luke nails him with a discus clothesline, knocking him down.

"And Luke Harper knocks down EC3 with a discus clothesline," JBL said.

Meanwhile, Mr. Anderson climbs up to the top rope on the top right corner of ring one, he jumps off and gets EC3 with a Kenton Bomb as the fans pop for the move.

"Kenton Bomb by Mr. Anderson onto EC3," Michael Cole said.

Then Mr. Anderson starts to punch Trent in the ribs.

"Looks like Mr. Anderson is trying to soften up Trent," Jerry Lawler said.

With Mr. Anderson still punching Trent and numerous brawls happening in the two rings, the ten second mark appears which means entrant sixty-six was on their way.

"We got another entrant appearing in a few seconds," JBL said.

 ** _To be continued_** **…**

 **Great, Ethan Carter III is in this rumble, I hate that guy, he's one of the few wrestlers that I despise (the other wrestlers include Blake and Murphy, Tyler Breeze, and Seth Rollins), plus I'm writing this rumble during EC3's title reign on IMPACT Wrestling. Anyway, here are the stats after this chapter.**

 **Entries gone through this story: 65**

 **Entries left: 235**

 **People in the ring: 24**

 **Eliminated competitors: Barry Eisenberg, Heath Burns, Rikishi, Christie Monterio, King Barrett, Rob Van Dam, PJ Black, Bobby Roode, Michael Bennett, Lelouch Lamperouge, Chris, Rhyno, Courtney, Mark Henry, Ash Williams, Zack Ryder, Dan Hibiki, Mojo Rawley, Farkle Minkus, Leela, Hernandez, Tyler Breeze, Honky Tonk Man, Jeremy Buck, El Torito, Angélico, Tommy Dreamer, Morrigan Aensland, Psymon Stark, Vincent Valentine, Tourette's Guy, Pentagon Jr., Jack Swagger, Eric Young, Naruto Uzumaki, Rangiku Matsumoto, Eric Forman, AJ Styles, R-Truth, Finn Balor, and Joey Gladstone.**

 **Still in the match: Al Bundy, Pacifica Northwest, Kyo Kusanagi, Captain America, New Jack, Sunset Shimmer, Ally Dawson, Roman Reigns, Trent, Jill Valentine, Luke Harper, Chris Redfield, Bram, The Green Arrow, Bubba Ray Dudley, The Nostalgia Critic, Kurt Angle, "Razor" Jake Clawson, Son of Havoc, Bender, Ron Zombie, Pac-Man, Mr. Anderson, and Ethan Carter III.**

 **Longest time in the ring: Al Bundy (sixty-three minutes and counting.)**

 **Shortest time in the ring: Farkle Minkus (two seconds)**

 **Most eliminations: Kyo Kusanagi and Finn Balor(five eliminations)**

 **Will Al Bundy be able to make it pass all the other entrants?**

 **Will we see EC3 get punished even further?**

 **Will we see more of everyone in the next chapter?**

 **Tune in to find out.**


	15. A BomaYe Rumble!

**The Mega AllStar Fanfiction Royal Rumble**

 **Summary: Three hundred of the best wrestlers and characters (yes, I did say 300) compete in a wild and insane Royal Rumble match featuring two rings, pure insanity, and a huge cash prize.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own WWE, IMPACT Wrestling, Lucha Underground, Ring of Honor, New Japan Pro Wrestling, FOX network, CBS, Mattel, Hasbro, Capcom, Universal Pictures, Paramount Pictures, TBS, or any company whatsoever.**

 **Myself and UltimateWarriorFan4Ever created the list of entrants. But, UltimateWarriorFan4Ever helped me with eliminations and everything else.**

 **Rated T for wrestling violence and language.**

 **This is a special request for Jeff Hardy Fan VR1.**

 **Chapter 15: A BomaYe Rumble!**

The fans started to count down to the next entrant.

 **10…9…8…7…6…5…4…3…2…1…BZZT!**

 **Entrant #66: Donkey Kong**

Out of the stage was the famous Nintendo ape, Donkey Kong, who came out to a great response from the crowd.

"Looks like this rumble is bringing out the heavy hitters," JBL said.

"Entrant sixty-six is famous video game ape, Donkey Kong," Jerry Lawler said.

Donkey Kong charge down the ramp and he leap onto the apron and enter the ring. D.K walks over to Luke Harper and nails him with an uppercut, the impact knocks Luke over the top rope and his feet land onto the floor, ending his run with cheers from the crowd.

"D.K gets Luke Harper with an uppercut and he is now out of the rumble," Michael Cole said.

 **42nd eliminated: Luke Harper, by Donkey Kong, Duration-17:10**

As Luke left the ringside area, The Green Arrow launch from ring two and try to get D.K with a cross body splash into ring one. But, Donkey Kong slaps Green Arrow out of the way and he crash land onto the mat.

"And Donkey Kong slaps Green Arrow mid-air and he crash landed onto the mat," JBL said.

Then, The Nostalgia Critic try to do the same thing, but when he launch from ring two into ring one, Donkey Kong catch him in mid-air and transition to a gorilla press position.

"Oh man, Nostalgia Critic is going to pay the price," Jerry Lawler said.

Then, D.K tosses him over the top rope and both feet hit the ground, ending Nostalgia Critic's run the rumble as the crowd gave out a mix reaction.

"And D.K has now eliminated The Nostalgia Critic from the rumble," JBL said.

 **43rd eliminated: The Nostalgia Critic, by Donkey Kong, Duration-12:24**

As The Nostalgia Critic left ringside, EC3 got up and hit D.K with punches but it had no effect. Then, Donkey Kong grabs EC3 by the neck and gives him a chokeslam right to the mat.

"EC3 pays the price and ends up getting chokeslam," Michael Cole said.

In ring two, Captain America scoops up Son of Havoc and throws him right into Ally Dawson, knocking both of them down.

"Captain America just launches Son of Havoc like a torpedo and takes down Ally," Jerry Lawler said.

Kurt Angle comes from behind and gets Captain America with a German suplex, then with him still locked in, he nails Captain America with another German suplex, then with him still locked in place, he launches Captain America with a third and final German suplex as the fans pop for that series of moves.

"Kurt Angle gets Captain America with not one, not two, but three German suplexes in a row," JBL said.

As Kurt Angle got up and with fights happening in the two rings, the ten second mark appears on the Titantron which means another entrant would be coming out.

"Entrant sixty-seven is about to come out," Michael Cole said.

 **10…9…8…7…6…5…4…3…2…1…BZZT!**

 **Entrant #67: Shinsuke Nakamura**

Out of the stage was the IWGP Intercontinental Champion, Shinsuke Nakamura. With his medium length black hair (with the left side completely shaved, and his hair draped along the right side of the head), red skin-tight wrestling pants, and red wrestling boots, Shinsuke got a standing ovation from the crowd (mostly for his wrestling moves he can do in the ring).

"Look, we got the first IWGP champ in the rumble," Jerry Lawler said.

"Entrant sixty-seven, representing New Japan Pro Wrestling, is the IWGP Intercontinental Champion, Shinsuke Nakamura," JBL said.

Shinsuke runs down the ramp and enters the ring, he then takes down Bram with a BomaYe right to the face.

"BomaYe to the face of Bram." Michael Cole said.

Then, Jill Valentine and Chris Redfield pick up Bram and toss him over the top rope, with his feet hitting the floor as the fans cheer for that elimination.

"And Jill and Chris just got rid of Bram," JBL said.

 **44th eliminated: Bram, by Jill Valentine and Chris Redfield, Duration-16:13**

As Bram left ringside holding his head in pain, in ring two, Bubba Ray Dudley locks Son of Havoc in a full nelson position and gets him with a Bubba Bomb as Son of Havoc was holding his spine in pain.

"Bubba Bomb onto Son of Havoc," Jerry Lawler said.

Then, Pac-Man tries to give Bubba a clothesline, but Bubba ducks the move, locks Pac-Man in a full nelson position, and gives him a Bubba Bomb onto Pac-Man.

"And Bubba ducks the clothesline, and gives Pac-Man a Bubba Bomb as well," Michael Cole said.

In ring one, EC3 clips D.K in the leg and tries to lock in an ankle lock, but D.K's leg was too big to do it.

"EC3 is really having a hard time locking in that ankle lock on Donkey Kong," JBL said.

After a few seconds, D.K pushes EC3 off his leg, and when Ethan bounces off the ropes, Shinsuke gets him with a Bomaye as the fans pop for that move.

"Another BomaYe by Shinsuke this time onto EC3," Jerry Lawler said.

Then, New Jack try to get Shinsuke with a clothesline, but Shinsuke counters it with a hip toss.

"Shinsuke gets New Jack with a hip toss," JBL said.

Then, Shinsuke climbs up to the top rope on the top left corner of ring one.

"Oh man, Shinsuke might be making a mistake going up to the top rope," Michael Cole said.

Shinsuke turns around and jumps off the top, getting New Jack with this Whisper in the wind leg drop as the fans made a loud pop for that extreme move.

"Whisper in the wind leg drop, that is the most impressive top rope move so far," Jerry Lawler said.

As Shinsuke got up, the ten second mark appears on the Titantron, which means the next entrant would be coming out soon.

"Entrant sixty-eight is about to appear," Michael Cole said.

 **10…9…8…7…6…5…4…3…2…1…BZZT!**

 **Entrant #68: Mitsurugi (Soul Calibur)**

Out of the stage was the legend of Soul Calibur, Mitsurugi. With his short black hair, short black beard, and his unique samurai attire, Mitsurugi got a respectable ovation from the crowd.

"Here comes out another heavy hitter," JBL said.

"Entrant sixty-eight is Soul Calibur original, Mitsurugi," Jerry lawler said.

Mitsurugi runs down the ramp and he enters the ring, he then gets D.K with a belly to belly suplex.

"Belly to belly onto D.K," Michael Cole said.

Mitsurugi then gets Bender with a spinebuster.

"Spinebuster by Mitsurugi on Bender," JBL said.

Then, EC3 tries to get him with a clothesline, but Mitsurugi gets him in a fireman's carry position and nails him with a standing senton.

"Standing senton by Mitsurugi onto the hated EC3," Jerry Lawler said.

In ring two, Pacifica gets Ally Dawson with a quick scoop slam.

"Scoop slam by Pacifica, she has been in the ring for over fifty-two minutes," JBL said.

Pacifica then climbs up to the top rope on the top left corner of ring two, she turns around and gets Ally with a backflip double stomp as the fans cheer for that wild aerial assault.

"Backflip double stomp, that is the most impressive move I ever seen," Michael Cole said.

In ring one, Ron Zombie plants Mr. Anderson with a DDT.

"Ron Zombie laid out Mr. Anderson with a DDT," Jerry Lawler said.

Then, Sunset Shimmer runs up and gets him with a running neckbreaker.

"Sunset gets Ron down with a running neckbreaker," Michael Cole said.

Sunset turns around, and Kyo Kusanagi jumps onto the ropes of ring one, and gets Sunset with a missile dropkick, sending her down.

"Kyo sends down Sunset with a missile dropkick," JBL said.

In ring two, Jill Valentine climbs up to the top rope on the top right corner of ring two, and she sees Captain America and Green Arrow trading punches with each other.

"What does Jill have on her mind," Jerry Lawler said.

She jumps off the top rope, nailing The Green Arrow and Captain America with a double blockbuster neckbreaker as the fans pop for that double move.

"Double blockbuster neckbreaker by Jill Valentine, she is ruthless in this rumble," JBL said.

As Jill got up and with brawls happening around the two rings, the ten second mark appears on the Titantron which means another entrant was about to come out.

"We got entrant sixty-nine coming out," Michael Cole said.

 **10…9…8…7…6…5…4…3…2…1…BZZT!**

 **Entrant #69: Sexy Star**

Out of the stage was this blonde hair woman, wearing a black luchador mask, black top, and black hot pants, she was known as Sexy Star. Sexy Star got a great ovation from the crowd (mostly from the guys) for her toughness and for her sex appeal.

"Yay, we got more puppies," Jerry Lawler said with excitement.

"Entrant sixty-nine is Sexy Star, representing Lucha Underground and AAA wrestling," JBL said.

Sexy Star runs down the ramp and quickly enters the ring, she then takes down Pac-Man with a hurricanrana.

"Hurricanrana by Sexy Star onto Pac-Man," Michael Cole said.

Then, New Jack picks up Pac-Man looking for a back suplex, he picks him up mid-air and tosses him over the top rope and his feet hit the floor, ending Pac-Man's run in the rumble.

"And it is game over for Pac-Man, he is out of the rumble," Jerry Lawler said.

 **45th eliminated: Pac-Man, by New Jack, Duration-7:13**

As Pac-Man left the ringside area, in ring two, Kurt Angle sneaks behind Al Bundy and gives him an Angle Slam.

"Angle Slam by Kurt Angle onto Al Bundy who has been in there for sixty-seven minutes," JBL said.

Then, Son of Havoc climbs up to the top rope on the bottom left corner of ring two, he jumps off and gets Al Bundy with a 450 splash as the fans pop for the move.

"450 splash by Son of Havoc on Al Bundy," Michael Cole said.

In ring one, D.K kicks Sexy Star in the ribs, picks her up and gives her an earth-shattering powerbomb.

"Powerbomb by D.K and Sexy Star might be broken," Jerry Lawler said.

Then, Kyo runs and jumps onto the middle ropes, turns around and gets D.K with a tornado DDT.

"Tornado DDT by Kyo and down goes D.K," Michael Cole said.

In ring two, Chris Redfield picks up Bubba Ray Dudley and tackles him into the bottom left corner.

"And Chris tackles Bubba into the corner," JBL said.

Chris then sees Ally Dawson coming his way, and moves out of the way, with Ally getting Bubba with a clothesline.

"Ally nails Bubba with a corner clothesline," Jerry Lawler said.

As Bubba stumble out of the corner, Chris and Jill scoop up Bubba and after a few seconds, they give him a double powerslam.

"Double powerslam by team Resident Evil," Michael Cole said.

With Chris and Jill finding other people to fight and with brawls happening in the two rings, the ten second mark appears on the Titantron which means entrant seventy was on their way.

"Entrant seventy will be coming out in a few seconds," JBL said.

 **10…9…8…7…6…5…4…3…2…1…BZZT!**

 **Entrant #70: Eric Cartman (South Park)**

With the South Park theme song playing through the speakers, out of the stage was the fat-ass of the main four boys, Eric Cartman, who got a mixture of cheers and laughs from the crowd (mainly because they thought Cartman would be out within a few seconds).

"Look who we got here," Jerry Lawler said.

"Number seventy is Eric Cartman from Comedy Central's longest running animated series, South Park," JBL said.

Eric Cartman runs down the ramp and enters the ring, it took ten seconds to get to the ring due to being unfit. He gives punches to Bender, Kyo, and EC3, but they had no effect at all on the opponents.

"Cartman's punches have no effect at all," Michael Cole said.

Then, Trent pushes Cartman away and when Cartman walks forward, Trent nails Cartman with a boot to the face.

"And Trent takes down Cartman with a big boot to the face," Jerry Lawler said.

Meanwhile, Shinsuke tosses Bender over the top rope, but Bender manage to hang onto the apron for safety.

"And Bender nearly gets eliminated by Shinsuke Nakamura," Michael Cole said.

Then, Shinsuke nails Bender with a BomaYe to the face, the impact knocks Bender off the apron and his feet hit the floor, ending his run in the rumble.

"BomaYe by Shinsuke and he takes Bender out of the rumble," JBL said.

 **46th eliminated: Bender, by Shinsuke Nakamura, Duration-10:26**

As Bender left the ringside area, in ring two, Ally Dawson hooks Chris Redfield's arm around her neck and gets him with a suplex.

"Suplex by Ally onto Chris," Jerry Lawler said.

Then, Al Bundy and Jill Valentine take down Ally with a double spear.

"Double spear by Jill and Al, taking down Ally," Michael Cole said.

In ring one, Sunset Shimmer picks up Cartman and gets him with a double underhook DDT.

"Sunset nails Cartman with a double underhook DDT," JBL said.

D.K then picks up Cartman by one hand, looking to inflict more pain on Cartman.

"What does D.K have on his mind," Jerry Lawler said.

D.K lifts Cartman up in the air, and like a volleyball, he slaps him right into the mat at high speeds, the fans went ballistic for the move.

"Oh my god, D.K just spike Cartman right into the mat," Michael Cole said.

As D.K was looking for another person to fight and with fights happening in the two rings, the ten second mark appears on the Titantron which means entrant seventy-one was on their way.

"We got another entrant about to make an appearance," JBL said.

 ** _To be continued_** **…**

 **Well Luke Harper might be out, but Cartman is now in and becoming a human pain magnet. Anyway, here are the stats after this chapter.**

 **Entries gone through this story: 70**

 **Entries left: 230**

 **People in the ring: 24**

 **Eliminated competitors: Barry Eisenberg, Heath Burns, Rikishi, Christie Monterio, King Barrett, Rob Van Dam, PJ Black, Bobby Roode, Michael Bennett, Lelouch Lamperouge, Chris, Rhyno, Courtney, Mark Henry, Ash Williams, Zack Ryder, Dan Hibiki, Mojo Rawley, Farkle Minkus, Leela, Hernandez, Tyler Breeze, Honky Tonk Man, Jeremy Buck, El Torito, Angélico, Tommy Dreamer, Morrigan Aensland, Psymon Stark, Vincent Valentine, Tourette's Guy, Pentagon Jr., Jack Swagger, Eric Young, Naruto Uzumaki, Rangiku Matsumoto, Eric Forman, AJ Styles, R-Truth, Finn Balor, Joey Gladstone, Luke Harper, The Nostalgia Critic, Bram, Pac-Man, and Bender.**

 **Still in the match: Al Bundy, Pacifica Northwest, Kyo Kusanagi, Captain America, New Jack, Sunset Shimmer, Ally Dawson, Roman Reigns, Trent, Jill Valentine, Chris Redfield, The Green Arrow, Bubba Ray Dudley, Kurt Angle, "Razor" Jake Clawson, Son of Havoc, Ron Zombie, Mr. Anderson, Ethan Carter III, Donkey Kong, Shinsuke Nakamura, Mitsurugi, Sexy Star, and Eric Cartman.**

 **Longest time in the ring: Al Bundy (sixty-eight minutes and counting.)**

 **Shortest time in the ring: Farkle Minkus (two seconds)**

 **Most eliminations: Kyo Kusanagi and Finn Balor (five eliminations)**

 **Will Al Bundy stay in the match and destroy the competition?**

 **Will Cartman ever get up from that assault by D.K?**

 **And will there be more New Japan guys enter the rumble?**

 **Tune in to find out.**


	16. Fight, James, Fight

**The Mega AllStar Fanfiction Royal Rumble**

 **Summary: Three hundred of the best wrestlers and characters (yes, I did say 300) compete in a wild and insane Royal Rumble match featuring two rings, pure insanity, and a huge cash prize.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own WWE, IMPACT Wrestling, Lucha Underground, Ring of Honor, New Japan Pro Wrestling, FOX network, CBS, Mattel, Hasbro, Capcom, Universal Pictures, Paramount Pictures, TBS, or any company whatsoever.**

 **Myself and UltimateWarriorFan4Ever created the list of entrants. But, UltimateWarriorFan4Ever helped me with eliminations and everything else.**

 **Rated T for wrestling violence and language.**

 **This is a special request for Jeff Hardy Fan VR1.**

 **Chapter 16: Fight, James, Fight**

The fans start to count down to the next entrant.

 **10…9…8…7…6…5…4…3…2…1…BZZT!**

Then these words blasted from the speakers.

 ** _Well…It's The Big Show_** **.**

 **Entrant #71: The Big Show**

After a blast of pyro, out of the stage came The World's Largest Athlete, The Big Show, who came to a negative response from the crowd.

"And I thought Donkey Kong was the biggest entrant we got," JBL said.

"Entrant seventy-one is The World's Largest Athlete and former WWE Champion, The Big Show," Michael Cole said.

Big Show runs down the ramp and he enters the ring, he then gives Jill Valentine a K.O punch.

"K.O punch to Jill Valentine," Jerry Lawler said.

Big Show then picks up Jill and tosses her over the top rope, with her feet hitting the floor as the fans gave Big Show numerous boos for that elimination.

"And Big Show eliminates Jill Valentine from the rumble," Michael Cole said.

 **47th eliminated: Jill Valentine, by The Big Show, Duration-23:15**

As Jill got up, Big Show gets Son of Havoc in a gorilla press position and tosses him out of the ring, right onto Jill Valentine on the ring floor, ending Son of Havoc's run in the rumble with the fans booing Big Show even more for that elimination.

"Big Show tosses Son of Havoc onto Jill Valentine, and now Son of Havoc is gone from the rumble," Jerry Lawler said.

 **48th eliminated: Son of Havoc, by The Big Show, Duration-12:20**

As Jill and Son of Havoc left the ringside area, Big Show gives K.O punches to New Jack, Trent, Shinsuke Nakamura, and Mitsurugi.

"And Big Show is nailing Knockout punches left and right, taking out New Jack, Trent, Shinsuke, and Mitsurugi," JBL said.

Then, Big Show sees Sunset Shimmer down (she got a DDT from EC3) and walks towards her.

"I got a bad feeling about this," Michael Cole said.

Big Show then tears Sunset's leather jacket off of her body, he then picks her up and sets her in the bottom right corner of ring one.

"Big Show is just toying with Sunset, ripping off her jacket," JBL said.

Then, Big Show rips apart Sunset's shirt off of her body (revealing a red and yellow bra that Sunset had on), he then "shhh" to the crowd and gives Sunset a slap right into her chest as Sunset rolls on the mat in pain, holding her chest as fans gave Big Show even louder boos.

"Big Show just slaps Sunset in the chest and Sunset is just in pain," Jerry Lawler said.

Then, "Razor" Jake Clawson jumps on the top rope of ring one and tries to get Big Show with an double axe handle, but Big Show sees him coming and gives him a mid-air K.O punch.

"Razor gets taken out with a K.O punch from The Big Show," Michael Cole said.

Then, Big Show goes face to face with Donkey Kong, and fans were excited to see two big guys go at it.

"Oh man, Big Show and D.K, but who is the best," JBL said.

Big Show and D.K begin to trade punches with each other, but Big Show nails him with a headbutt and scoops D.K up, then he slams him to the mat as the fans couldn't believe what they saw.

"Scoop slam by Big Show, I can't believe Big Show is able to pick up D.K like that," Jerry Lawler said.

As D.K was laying on the mat and with fights happening in the two rings, the ten second mark appears on the Titantron which means another entrant was coming out.

"Entrant seventy-two is about to appear," JBL said.

 **10…9…8…7…6…5…4…3…2…1…BZZT!**

 **Entrant #72: Penny (The Big Bang Theory)**

With The Big Bang Theory theme playing through the speakers, the fans gave a huge pop because one of the characters was going to appear, and that person was Penny. With her short blonde hair, orange tank top, pink shorts, and brown boots, Penny got a standing ovation from the crowd as they chanted her name over and over again.

"Hey, we got another female here in the rumble," JBL said.

"Penny from The Big Bang Theory is entrant seventy-two," Michael Cole said.

Penny runs down the ramp and enters the ring, she takes down Kyo Kusanagi with a clothesline.

"Penny takes down Kyo with a clothesline," Jerry Lawler said.

Then, she gives Eric Cartman a dropkick to the face.

"Now, Penny dropkicks Cartman," Michael Cole said.

Meanwhile, Big Show grabs Sunset by the neck and moves her near the ropes. Then, he gives Sunset another slap to the chest, the impact knocks Sunset over the top rope and her feet hit the floor, ending Sunset's run in the rumble as The Big Show received even more boos for that elimination.

"And Big Show eliminates Sunset Shimmer from the rumble, Sunset was in there for over forty-two minutes, that's impressive," JBL said.

 **49th eliminated: Sunset Shimmer, by The Big Show, Duration-42:17**

As Sunset left the ringside area with the fans giving her a standing ovation for her run, in ring two, Penny was in a face off with Pacifica Northwest, each lashing out with some choice words for each other.

"I'm the best one here bitch," Pacifica said to Penny.

"Well, at least I have a guy and you don't," Penny said to Pacifica and then Pacifica slaps Penny in the face.

"What a loud slap by Pacifica," Jerry Lawler said.

Then, the two ladies begin to punch each other in the face, Penny then gets the upper hand and knees her in the gut, and she lifts her up in a crucifix powerbomb position.

"Oh my, what does Penny have in mind," JBL said.

Then with Pacifica still in that position, Penny spins around about seven times and gets Pacifica with the Eye of the Storm (spinning crucifix powerbomb).

"Eye of the Storm, and Pacifica might be dizzy," Michael Cole said.

In ring one, Roman Reigns nails D.K with a Superman Punch, then he bounces off the ropes and nails D.K with a spear.

"Superman Punch and a spear, that was enough for Roman to take down D.K," Jerry Lawler said.

With D.K down and with fights happening in the two rings, the ten second mark appears on the Titantron, which means another entrant would be coming out.

"Entrant seventy-three is about to appear," JBL said.

 **10…9…8…7…6…5…4…3…2…1…BZZT!**

 **Entrant #73: Viktor**

With this demonic rock music playing through the speakers, out of the stage was Viktor of The Ascension. With his black hair in a ponytail, black goatee, red and black face paint, and black wrestling pants, Viktor got a mix reaction from the crowd (some were cheers from the NXT fans).

"Welcome to the Wasteland," Michael Cole said.

"Entrant seventy-three is one half of the longest reigning NXT Tag Team Champions in history, it's Viktor of The Ascension," Jerry Lawler said.

Viktor runs down the ramp and he enters the ring, but Big Show ends up giving him a K.O punch.

"And Big Show knocks out Viktor just as he enters the ring," Michael Cole said.

In ring two, Penny picks up Pacifica by the neck and raise her in the air, then she walks her near the ropes. Penny then launches Pacifica over the top ropes and her feet hit the floor, ending Pacifica run in the rumble to a mix reaction from the crowd.

"And Penny eliminates Pacifica from the rumble, Pacifica was in the ring for over fifty-seven minutes, that's amazing," JBL said.

 **50th eliminated: Pacifica Northwest, by Penny, Duration-57:18**

Pacifica walks up to the backstage area with the fans cheering and chanting her name over and over again for her run. In ring one, Big Show grabs Cartman by the neck and gets him down with a thunderous chokeslam.

"Chokeslam by Big Show on Cartman," Jerry Lawler said.

Then, Big Show gives New Jack a K.O punch that nearly knocks his jaw off.

"Big Show knocks out New Jack with a K.O punch," Michael Cole said.

In ring two, Al Bundy and The Green Arrow pick up Ally Dawson from behind, and gave her a double back suplex.

"Double back suplex by Green Arrow and Al onto Ally, I can't believe Al Bundy is in the rumble for over seventy-one minutes," JBL said.

As Green Arrow and Al got up, Kyo runs in and nails both of them with a double running dropkick.

"Double running dropkick by Kyo onto Green Arrow and Al Bundy," Jerry Lawler said.

In ring one, Ron Zombie was in horrible pain as Ethan Carter III lock in the ankle lock on Ron.

"And EC3 is trying to incapacitate Ron long enough to throw him out," Michael Cole said.

After a few seconds, Kurt Angle enters ring one and gives EC3 an Angle Slam, breaking off the submission hold, as the fans pop for the move.

"And Angle Slam by Kurt Angle onto EC3," JBL said.

Then, Kurt Angle locks in the Angle Lock on EC3 as Ethan was screaming in pain.

"Kurt has the Angle Lock on EC3, and I'm enjoying the pain that EC3 is suffering," Jerry Lawler said.

As Kurt Angle still had the Angle Lock on EC3 and with brawls happening in the two rings, the ten second mark appears on the Titantron which means another entrant would appear.

"Entrant seventy-four is on their way," Michael Cole said.

 **10…9…8…7…6…5…4…3…2…1…BZZT!**

 **Entrant #74: Tyler James (Dog With a Blog)**

Out of the stage was this handsome teenage guy with his gorgeous medium length black hair, green t-shirt with a bullseye on it, blue jeans, and black boots, Tyler James got a standing ovation from the crowd (most were from fangirls).

"Great, another teenager in the rumble," JBL said.

"Entrant seventy-four is Tyler James from Dog With a Blog, and he wants to make sure he wins this match," Jerry Lawler said.

Tyler sprinted down the ramp and enter the ring. Meanwhile, Big Show gets Cartman in a gorilla press position and then he tosses him over the top ropes and he hits the floor, eliminating Cartman to a mix response from the crowd.

"Bye-bye Cartman, he is gone from the rumble," Michael Cole said.

 **51st eliminated: Eric Cartman, by The Big Show, Duration-4:09**

Cartman was angry that he was eliminated, so he got up and headbutts one of the refs right below the belt, and he walked up the stage, just pissed off.

"And Cartman headbutts the referee right in the groin," JBL said.

As Cartman left the ringside area to a bunch of boos, in ring one, Tyler James and Sexy Star nail Big Show with a double dropkick, but he is still standing.

"Double dropkick by Tyler and Sexy Star," Jerry Lawler said.

Then, Tyler and Sexy Star bounce off the ropes and hits him with a double clothesline, but Big Show was starting to stumble.

"Double clothesline and Big Show is still standing," Michael Cole said.

Chris Redfield and Jake Clawson then climb up to the top and bottom right corners of ring one (Chris was on the bottom right corner and Jake was on the top right corner).

"I think Jake and Chris are going to capitalize on this situation," JBL said.

Then, Chris and Jake jump off the corners, nailing Big Show with a double missile dropkick and taking him down with cheers from the crowd.

"Double missile dropkick and down goes Big Show," Jerry Lawler said.

In ring two, Captain America takes down Bubba Ray Dudley with a spinebuster.

"Spinebuster by Captain America onto Bubba," JBL said.

Then, Penny climbs up to the top rope on the bottom right corner of ring two, she then jumps off and nails Bubba with a top rope leg drop.

"Top rope leg drop by Penny, Bubba Ray Dudley hasn't recently got any offense in," Michael Cole said.

In ring one, Shinsuke Nakamura bounces off the ropes and nails D.K with a BomaYe to the face, that made D.K stumble a bit, but not enough to take him down.

"Another BomaYe by Shinsuke Nakamura, but D.K is not down," Jerry Lawler said.

Then, Tyler climbs up to the top rope on the bottom left corner of ring one. He then jumps off and gets D.K with this spectacular top rope bulldog, knocking him down.

"Top rope bulldog and Tyler James takes down Donkey Kong easily," JBL said.

As Tyler got up and with fights happening in the two rings, the ten second mark appears on the Titantron which means entrant seventy-five was on their way.

"We are about to be a quarter through this rumble in about ten seconds," Michael Cole said.

 **10…9…8…7…6…5…4…3…2…1…BZZT!**

 **Entrant #75: Kevin Owens**

Out of the stage was the current WWE main roster star, Kevin Owens. With his short black hair, short black beard, and his all black wrestling attire (including his K.O muscle shirt), Kevin Owens got a mix reaction from the crowd (but it was mostly boos).

"No, not this man," Jerry Lawler said.

"Entrant seventy-five is one of the biggest stars coming out of NXT onto the main roster, Kevin Owens," JBL said.

Kevin runs down the ramp and enters the ring. Just as he enter the ring, Roman Regins takes down Chris Redfield with a spear.

"Spear by Roman and down goes Chris," Michael Cole said.

Then, Roman picks up Chris and tosses him over the top rope, and Chris' feet hit the floor, ending his run in the rumble as the fans gave a mix response to Roman.

"And with that, Chris Redfield is out of the rumble," Jerry Lawler said.

 **52nd eliminated: Chris Redfield, by Roman Reigns, Duration-25:12**

As Chris left ringside angry, Kevin Owens grabs Roman by the head, bounces him off the ropes, and gives Roman a pop up powerbomb.

"Pop up powerbomb and down goes Roman," JBL said.

Then, Kyo whips Viktor off the bottom left corner and Kevin sees him coming, he then lifts him up and gets him with another pop up powerbomb.

"Pop up powerbomb and Viktor becomes a victim of it," Michael Cole said.

Then, Kyo grabs Viktor by the head and tosses him over the top rope, with Viktor's feet hitting the floor as the fans gave out cheers for his elimination.

"Viktor did not stand a chance in this rumble and now he is out of here," Jerry Lawler said.

 **53rd eliminated: Viktor, by Kyo Kusanagi, Duration-2:28**

"That was Kyo's sixth elimination, he has the most eliminations so far in this rumble," JBL said.

As Viktor left ringside, in ring two, Al and Captain America get D.K up and drop him down with a spinebuster.

"Spinebuster by Al and Captain America onto Donkey Kong, and Al Bundy is in the rumble now for over seventy-three minutes," Michael Cole said.

Then, Al and Capt. turn around, and they get taken down with a spear-jumping DDT combination from Penny and Ally, Penny got Al with a spear while Ally got Captain America with a jumping DDT.

"Al and Captain America get taken down by Penny and Ally," Jerry Lawler said.

In ring one, Kevin Owens tackles EC3 in the top right corner, forcing Ethan to sit on the mat near the corner.

"Oh no, EC3 is sitting near the corner, we know what happens next," JBL said.

Kevin Owens then backs up to the bottom left corner, he takes a run out of the corner and gets EC3 with a cannonball senton.

"Cannonball senton by Kevin Owens and EC3 is just getting punished," Michael Cole said.

As Kevin Owens got up and with fights happening in the two rings, the ten second mark appears on the Titantron which means entrant seventy-six was on their way.

"We got another entrant about to make an appearance," Jerry Lawler said.

 ** _To be continued_** **…**

 **Alright, one of my favorite current Canadian wrestlers, Kevin Owens, is in this rumble (yes I am a fan of him, you might not like his attitude, but his in-ring skills are some of the best, not to mention his matches with John Cena are match of the year quailty). Anyway, here are the stats after this chapter.**

 **Entries gone through this story: 75**

 **Entries left: 225**

 **People in the ring: 22**

 **Eliminated competitors: Barry Eisenberg, Heath Burns, Rikishi, Christie Monterio, King Barrett, Rob Van Dam, PJ Black, Bobby Roode, Michael Bennett, Lelouch Lamperouge, Chris, Rhyno, Courtney, Mark Henry, Ash Williams, Zack Ryder, Dan Hibiki, Mojo Rawley, Farkle Minkus, Leela, Hernandez, Tyler Breeze, Honky Tonk Man, Jeremy Buck, El Torito, Angélico, Tommy Dreamer, Morrigan Aensland, Psymon Stark, Vincent Valentine, Tourette's Guy, Pentagon Jr., Jack Swagger, Eric Young, Naruto Uzumaki, Rangiku Matsumoto, Eric Forman, AJ Styles, R-Truth, Finn Balor, Joey Gladstone, Luke Harper, The Nostalgia Critic, Bram, Pac-Man, Bender, Jill Valentine, Son of Havoc, Sunset Shimmer, Pacifica Northwest, Eric Cartman, Chris Redfield, and Viktor.**

 **Still in the match: Al Bundy, Kyo Kusanagi, Captain America, New Jack, Ally Dawson, Roman Reigns, Trent, The Green Arrow, Bubba Ray Dudley, Kurt Angle, "Razor" Jake Clawson, Ron Zombie, Mr. Anderson, Ethan Carter III, Donkey Kong, Shinsuke Nakamura, Mitsurugi, Sexy Star, The Big Show, Penny, Tyler James, and Kevin Owens.**

 **Longest time in the ring: Al Bundy (seventy-three minutes and counting.)**

 **Shortest time in the ring: Farkle Minkus (two seconds)**

 **Most eliminations: Kyo Kusanagi (six eliminations)**

 **Will Big Show complete destroy the rumble?**

 **Will Kyo keep up with eliminations?**

 **Can anyone stop Kevin Owens before he injures someone?**

 **Tune in to find out.**


	17. Two and a Half Villains

**The Mega AllStar Fanfiction Royal Rumble**

 **Summary: Three hundred of the best wrestlers and characters (yes, I did say 300) compete in a wild and insane Royal Rumble match featuring two rings, pure insanity, and a huge cash prize.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own WWE, IMPACT Wrestling, Lucha Underground, Ring of Honor, New Japan Pro Wrestling, FOX network, CBS, Mattel, Hasbro, Capcom, Universal Pictures, Paramount Pictures, TBS, or any company whatsoever.**

 **Myself and UltimateWarriorFan4Ever created the list of entrants. But, UltimateWarriorFan4Ever helped me with eliminations and everything else.**

 **Rated T for wrestling violence and language.**

 **This is a special request for Jeff Hardy Fan VR1.**

 **Chapter 17: Two and a Half Villains**

The fans started to count down to the next entrant.

 **10…9…8…7…6…5…4…3…2…1…BZZT!**

 **Entrant #76: Naldo Montoya (Best Friends Whenever)**

Out of the stage was this teenage boy with brown hair, wearing a black t-shirt (over it was a open button orange shirt), blue jeans, and a grey fedora with the WWE logo on it, Naldo got a decent ovation from the crowd.

"Entrant seventy-six is Naldo Montoya from Best Friends Whenever," Michael Cole said.

"His friend Barry only lasted a minute and eight seconds in the ring, lets see how he does in the ring," JBL said.

Naldo runs down the ramp and enters the ring, he then gives Tyler James a dropkick.

"Naldo nails Tyler with a dropkick," Jerry Lawler said.

Then, Naldo takes down Trent with a clothesline.

"Down goes Trent with a clothesline," JBL said.

But, Big Show runs up and spears Naldo, knocking him down as the fans boo Big Show for the move.

"Spear by Big Show and down goes Naldo," Michael Cole said.

In ring two, Penny gives Mitsurugi a series of kicks to the ribs.

"Penny is striking Mitsurugi with those kicks," Jerry Lawler said.

After six kicks, Penny puts Mitsurugi down with a brutal DDT.

"DDT by Penny and down goes Mitsurugi," Michael Cole said.

In ring one, Ron Zombie rolls under the ropes and looks under the ring for a weapon.

"What does Ron have on his mind," JBL said.

After a few seconds, Ron pulls out a table and sets it up on the ringside floor.

"Ron has a table and he sets it up at ringside," Jerry Lawler said.

Ron then climbs up on the apron, but Big Show grabs him by the neck and tosses him back into the ring.

"Big Show tosses Ron back into the ring like a rag doll," Michael Cole said.

In ring two, Shinsuke Nakamura lifts Mr. Anderson up and takes him down with a powerslam.

"Powerslam by Shinsuke onto Mr. Anderson," JBL said.

Then, The Green Arrow runs up and gives Mr. Anderson a standing front flip leg drop as the fans pop for the move.

"That is amazing, a front flip leg drop onto Mr. Anderson without using the ropes," Jerry Lawler said.

As Green Arrow got up and with fights happening in the two rings, the ten second mark appears on the Titantron which means another entrant was about to appear.

"Entrant seventy-seven is going to be coming out," JBL said.

 **10…9…8…7…6…5…4…3…2…1…BZZT!**

 **Entrant #77: Simon Gotch**

With this old timey music playing through the speakers, out of the stage was one half of the NXT Tag Team Champions. With his short black hair, old timey mustache, and his 1930s like strongman attire, Simon Gotch got a decent ovation from the crowd.

"Man, it feels like I travel back to the 1930s," Michael Cole said.

"Entrant seventy-seven is one half of the NXT Tag Team Champions, Simon Gotch of The Vaudevillians," Jerry Lawler said.

Simon runs down the ramp and he enters the ring, he then gives Ally Dawson a brutal chop to the chest.

"Chop to the chest of Ally by Simon," JBL said.

Ally stumble a little bit and Big Show then grabs Ally by the neck, he then sees the table at ringside, so he had an idea.

"Oh no, Big Show got of hold of Ally Dawson, this is going to end badly," Michael Cole said.

Then, Big Show lifts Ally up and he chokeslam her over the top rope, through the table, breaking it apart, and eliminating Ally from the rumble with the fans giving a mix reaction from the crowd (some were cheers for that bump, while most were boos for eliminating a fan favorite).

"OH MY GOD," Jerry Lawler screamed in horror.

"Big Show has just taken Ally Dawson out of the rumble for good," JBL said.

 **54th eliminated: Ally Dawson, by The Big Show, Duration-46:16**

As the EMT's were tending to Ally, Roman Reigns nails Big Show with a Superman Punch, making him stumble a bit as the fans cheer for the move.

"Superman Punch, Big Show is a little wobbling at this point," Michael Cole said.

Then, Roman tries to eliminate Big Show but it wasn't working. So, Tyler, Sexy Star, Al Bundy, Bubba Ray Dudley, Kurt Angle, and "Razor" Jake Clawson join in trying to get rid of Big Show, but it still wasn't working.

"Looks like everyone is trying to get rid of Big Show, but it isn't working," Jerry Lawler said.

Then, Captain America enters ring one to try to help out, but Kevin Owens then rakes Capt. in the eyes, making him blind.

"Kevin Owens just rakes the eyes of Captain America," Michael Cole said.

Then, Kevin Owens scoops up Captain America and slams him over the top rope, with his feet hitting the floor as the fans boo for that elimination.

"Just like that, Captain America is eliminated from the rumble, at least he was in the ring for over fifty-five minutes, that is pretty good" JBL said.

 **55th eliminated: Captain America, by Kevin Owens, Duration-55:33**

As Captain America was leaving ringside to a standing ovation, the rest of the competitors were trying to get rid of Big Show with no luck. After a few more seconds, Big Show pushes everyone away, saving himself from elimination.

"Big Show shoves everyone down like they were dolls," Jerry Lawler said.

Then, Big Show starts giving knock-out punches to Tyler, Al, Sexy Star, Jake, Bubba, Kurt, and when Naldo starts to get up, Big Show also gives him a knock-out punch.

"Big Show is just knocking out people left and right," Michael Cole said.

As Big Show was waiting for another person to fight and with brawls happening in the two rings, the ten second mark appears on the Titantron which means another entrant was going to come out.

"We are about to see who number seventy-eight is," JBL said.

 **10…9…8…7…6…5…4…3…2…1…BZZT!**

 **Entrant #78: Falco Lombardi (Star Fox)**

Out of the stage was this blue anthropomorphic bird known as Falco Lombardi. With his red G-suit, sliver jacket, and sliver boots, Falco got a good ovation from the crowd.

"Hey look, another Nintendo character," Jerry Lawler said.

"Falco Lombardi from the Star Fox series, is entrant seventy-eight of this rumble," JBL said.

Falco runs down the ramp and he climbs up to the top rope on the top left corner of ring one. He then jumps off and gets Big Show with a tornado DDT, as the fans pop for the move.

"What a tornado DDT by Falco, and he takes down Big Show like he was prey," Michael Cole said.

Falco gets up and nails Ethan Carter III with a jumping clothesline.

"Falco gets EC3 with a jumping clothesline," Jerry Lawler said.

Then, Falco runs towards the ropes, hops on the middle rope, and gets Naldo and Bubba with a middle rope moonsault.

"Moonsault by Falco and he takes out Naldo and Bubba in the process," Michael Cole said.

In ring two, Penny was giving New Jack a series of headbutts.

"Look at Penny, she is dealing out headbutts to New Jack," JBL said.

After the third headbutt, New Jack grabs Penny and he throws her right into Mr. Anderson, knocking both of them down.

"And New Jack throws Penny right into Mr. Anderson," Jerry Lawler said.

In ring one, Falco climbs up to the top rope on the bottom right corner of ring one, and he jumps off trying to get Kevin Owens with a hurricanrana, but Kevin held on and had Falco in a powerbomb position.

"Uh oh, bad move by Falco," Michael Cole said.

Kevin sees Ron standing near the top left corner and he gives Falco a corner powerbomb, right into Ron in the corner.

"Powerbomb in the corner and Ron gets crushed," JBL said.

Falco stumbles out of the corner and Kevin Owens gives him a pop up powerbomb as the fans boo at the scene.

"Pop up powerbomb and Falco goes down," Michael Cole said.

Ron stumbles out of the corner as well, but this time, Big Show ends up giving him a knock-out punch.

"K.O punch and down goes Ron," Jerry Lawler said.

Then, Big Show knocks out Kevin Owens with a K.O punch as well.

"K.O punch this time on Kevin Owens," JBL said.

With Big Show clenching his fist in fury and with fights happening in the two rings, the ten second mark appears on the Titantron which means the next entrant would be coming out.

"We are about to see who drew number seventy-nine," Michael Cole said.

 **10…9…8…7…6…5…4…3…2…1…BZZT!**

 **Entrant #79: Aiden English**

Again this old timey music plays through the speakers, out of the stage was the other half of the NXT Tag Team Champions, Aiden English. With his short brown hair, brown mustache, brown goatee, and blue wrestling pants, Aiden got a decent response from the crowd.

"Entrant seventy-nine is the other half of the NXT Tag Team Champions, Aiden English of The Vaudevillians," Jerry Lawler said.

"With Simon in the ring, they will be unstoppable," JBL said.

Aiden runs down the ramp and he enters the ring. Meanwhile, Kyo Kusanagi picks up Ron Zombie and he tosses him over the top rope, with Ron's feet hitting the floor and ending his run in the rumble.

"That is elimination number seven for Kyo and the director of Halloween and Halloween II is out," JBL said.

"It's Ron-you know what, never mind," Michael Cole said.

 **56th eliminated: Ron Zombie, by Kyo Kusanagi, Duration-18:10**

As Ron left the ringside area, out of the crowd came Blake, Murphy, and Alexa Bliss. Blake and Murphy enter ring one and start to beat down Aiden and Simon like mats while Alexa Bliss yells at them.

"What the hell, that's Blake and Murphy of NXT along with their pit bull, Alexa Bliss, and they are just beating the hell out of The Vaudevillians," Jerry Lawler said.

After several seconds of the beat down, Blake and Murphy stop to pump up the crowd, who were giving them a very negative reaction.

"And these fans don't like this group one bit," JBL said.

Then, Tyler grabs a chair and when Blake turns around, Tyler hits him in the head with the chair and then he hits Murphy in the head with the chair as well as the fans cheer for the chair shots.

"Tyler just took out Blake and Murphy with those chair shots," Michael Cole said.

Donkey Kong then enters ring one, picks up Blake and Murphy, then he gives them a double noggin knocker.

"Blake and Murphy just had a brutal meeting of the minds," Jerry Lawler said.

Then, D.K tosses Blake and Murphy over the top ropes and onto the floor as the fans gave a huge pop because that was the end of their destruction.

"And with that, Blake and Murphy are out of the ring and are done with their brute force," JBL said.

As Blake, Murphy, and Alexa left ringside (with Alexa looking very pissed at the fighters), in ring two, Green Arrow hooks Penny's arms and gets her with a tiger driver.

"Tiger driver and Green Arrow takes down Penny," Michael Cole said.

As Green Arrow got up, Mitsurugi nails him with a Shining Wizard to the face, knocking him down.

"Shining Wizard to the face of Green Arrow," Jerry Lawler said.

As Mitsurugi got up and with brawls happening in the two rings, the ten second mark appears on the Titantron which means entrant eighty was about to appear.

"We are about to see who is entrant eighty," JBL said.

 **10…9…8…7…6…5…4…3…2…1…BZZT!**

 **Entrant #80: Alan Harper (Two and a Half Men)**

Out of the stage was this guy with short dark brown hair, wearing a light blue polo shirt and brown pants. Alan ended up getting a mix response from the crowd (some of which were loud boos).

"Aw man, we have this toothpick weakling," Michael Cole complained.

"Alan Harper of Two and a Half Men is entrant eighty," Jerry Lawler said.

Alan runs down the ramp and he enters the ring, but gets taken down by a K.O punch from Big Show.

"K.O punch and down goes Alan," JBL said.

Meanwhile, Kevin Owens grabs Sexy Star by her head, bounces her off the ropes, and nails her with a pop up powerbomb.

"Pop up powerbomb and Sexy Star is down," Michael Cole said.

Then, Kevin Owens picks her up by the head, and tosses her over the top rope, with her feet hitting the floor as the fans boo at Kevin Owens for that elimination.

"And Sexy Star is out at the hands of Kevin Owens," Jerry Lawler said.

 **57th eliminated: Sexy Star, by Kevin Owens, Duration-11:22**

As Sexy Star was leaving the ringside area, Simon nails Alan with an uppercut to the back of the head, then Aiden runs up and gets Alan with a swinging neckbreaker, successfully hitting the whirling dervish.

"Whirling dervish and The Vaudevillians take down Alan," JBL said.

As The Vaudevillians flex their muscles, Kyo comes up behind them and gets them with a double Zig-Zag.

"Double Zig-Zag by Kyo onto The Vaudevillians, Kyo has now been in the match for over an hour," Michael Cole said.

In ring two, D.K lifts up Penny and Mitsurugi, giving them a double chokeslam.

"Double chokeslam by D.K on Penny and Mitsurugi," Jerry Lawler said.

Then, Mr. Anderson tries to hit D.K with a Mic Check, but D.K counters it with a hip toss.

"Mr. Anderson try for the Mic Check, but it didn't work," Michael Cole said.

In ring one, Tyler James was able to get Big Show onto one knee with a series of kicks, with the fans chanting "Yes" for every kick.

"Look at Tyler with those kicks onto Big Show," JBL said.

Tyler then bounces off the ropes, but Big Show runs at him, knocking him down with a spear as the fans boo at that move.

"What a spear, Tyler nearly got thrown out of his boots," Jerry Lawler said.

As Big Show got up and with fights happening in the two rings, the ten second mark appears on the Titantron which means entrant eighty-one was on their way.

"Who is the person that got number eighty-one," JBL said.

 ** _To be continued_** **…**

 **Oh my god, I can't believe The Vaudevillians are in this rumble (I'm a fan of them, they look like they are from a 1930s circus, which is unique), at least Blake and Murphy didn't do too much damage that would ruin this rumble. Anyway, here are the stats after this chapter.**

 **Entries gone through this story: 80**

 **Entries left: 220**

 **People in the ring: 23**

 **Eliminated competitors: Barry Eisenberg, Heath Burns, Rikishi, Christie Monterio, King Barrett, Rob Van Dam, PJ Black, Bobby Roode, Michael Bennett, Lelouch Lamperouge, Chris, Rhyno, Courtney, Mark Henry, Ash Williams, Zack Ryder, Dan Hibiki, Mojo Rawley, Farkle Minkus, Leela, Hernandez, Tyler Breeze, Honky Tonk Man, Jeremy Buck, El Torito, Angélico, Tommy Dreamer, Morrigan Aensland, Psymon Stark, Vincent Valentine, Tourette's Guy, Pentagon Jr., Jack Swagger, Eric Young, Naruto Uzumaki, Rangiku Matsumoto, Eric Forman, AJ Styles, R-Truth, Finn Balor, Joey Gladstone, Luke Harper, The Nostalgia Critic, Bram, Pac-Man, Bender, Jill Valentine, Son of Havoc, Sunset Shimmer, Pacifica Northwest, Eric Cartman, Chris Redfield, Viktor, Ally Dawson, Captain America, Ron Zombie, and Sexy Star.**

 **Still in the match: Al Bundy, Kyo Kusanagi, New Jack, Roman Reigns, Trent, The Green Arrow, Bubba Ray Dudley, Kurt Angle, "Razor" Jake Clawson, Mr. Anderson, Ethan Carter III, Donkey Kong, Shinsuke Nakamura, Mitsurugi, The Big Show, Penny, Tyler James, Kevin Owens, Naldo Montoya, Simon Gotch, Falco Lombardi, Aiden English, and Alan Harper.**

 **Longest time in the ring: Al Bundy (seventy-eight minutes and counting.)**

 **Shortest time in the ring: Farkle Minkus (two seconds)**

 **Most eliminations: Kyo Kusanagi (seven eliminations)**

 **Will anyone take down The Big Show?**

 **Will Kyo throw out more people?**

 **Are Blake and Murphy the two biggest assholes of NXT (in my thoughts, Yes)?**

 **Tune in to find out, oh and Happy Halloween.**

 **This chapter is dedicated in memory of**

 **Scott Marshall**

 **1974-2015**

 **Amazing tattoo artist and winner of Ink Master Season 4. Gone way too soon, R.I.P you will be missed.**


	18. A King and A Princess

**The Mega AllStar Fanfiction Royal Rumble**

 **Summary: Three hundred of the best wrestlers and characters (yes, I did say 300) compete in a wild and insane Royal Rumble match featuring two rings, pure insanity, and a huge cash prize.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own WWE, IMPACT Wrestling, Lucha Underground, Ring of Honor, New Japan Pro Wrestling, FOX network, CBS, Mattel, Hasbro, Capcom, Universal Pictures, Paramount Pictures, TBS, or any company whatsoever.**

 **Myself and UltimateWarriorFan4Ever created the list of entrants. But, UltimateWarriorFan4Ever helped me with eliminations and everything else.**

 **Rated T for wrestling violence and language.**

 **This is a special request for Jeff Hardy Fan VR1.**

 **Chapter 18: A King and A Princess**

The fans started to count down to the next entrant.

 **10…9…8…7…6…5…4…3…2…1…BZZT!**

 **Entrant #81: Matt Morgan**

Out of the stage was the near seven foot former IMPACT wrestler, Matt Morgan. With his short light brown hair, short brown beard, and white trunks, Matt got a standing ovation from the crowd for his wrestling return.

"Oh my god, looks who's here," Jerry Lawler said with excitement.

"Making his in-ring return is Matt Morgan at number eighty-one," Michael Cole said.

Matt runs down the ramp and he enters the ring, he then gets Big Show down with a scoop slam.

"Scoop slam and down goes Big Show," JBL said.

Then, Matt nails Bubba Ray Dudley with The Carbon Footprint.

"Carbon Footprint by Matt onto Bubba Ray Dudley," Jerry Lawler said.

Matt then gets Naldo Montoya with a Carbon Footprint as well.

"Now a Carbon Footprint onto Naldo, and he is down as well," Michael Cole said.

In ring two, Tyler James and Falco Lombardi lift Shinsuke Nakamura by the legs and hit him neck first onto the ropes with a double stun gun.

"Double stun gun by Tyler and Falco, Shinsuke is down," JBL said.

Tyler and Falco turn around, and Donkey Kong get both of them down with a running double dropkick.

"Double dropkick by D.K and he takes down Falco and Tyler," Michael Cole said.

In ring one, Matt Morgan got Big Show in a front headlock position and tries for a suplex, but it didn't work.

"Matt is trying for a suplex on Big Show, but it is not working," Jerry Lawler said.

After a few more tries, Big Show hits Matt in the gut and gets him up for a suplex. But, New Jack comes from behind and nails him in the back with a kendo stick.

"Big Show tries to get Matt with a suplex, but New Jack comes in and hits Big Show with a kendo stick," Michael Cole said.

Big Show then drops Matt and turns around with this angry look on his face. New Jack tries to hit him with the stick again, but Big Show catches the stick and breaks it with his bare hands.

"Oh man, New Jack try to hit Big Show, but he breaks his weapon with his hands," JBL said.

Big Show tosses the weapon aside, grabs New Jack by the neck, and takes him down with a chokeslam that made the fans boo at the move.

"Chokeslam by Big Show onto New Jack," Jerry Lawler said.

When Big Show got up and with fights happening in the two rings, the ten second mark appears on the Titantron which means entrant eighty-two was on their way.

"We are about to see who is entrant eighty-two," Michael Cole said.

 **10…9…8…7…6…5…4…3…2…1…BZZT!**

 **Entrant #82: Bud Bundy (Married…With Children)**

With hip-hop music blaring from the speakers, out of the stage was the son of the Bundy family, Bud Bundy. Decked out in his Grandmaster B costume, Bud got a good ovation from the crowd (mostly from the black fans).

"Well, help is on the way for Al Bundy," JBL said.

"Entrant eighty-two is Al's son, Bud Bundy, this could be trouble for the fighters," Jerry Lawler said.

Bud runs down the ramp and he enters the ring, meanwhile, Matt picks up Naldo and tosses him over the top rope, with Naldo's feet hitting the floor and ending his rumble run.

"Matt just eliminates Naldo Montoya from the rumble," Michael Cole said.

 **58th eliminated: Naldo Montoya, by Matt Morgan, Duration-6:10**

As Naldo left the ringside area, Al and Bud hook New Jack's arms around their necks, and get him down with a double suplex.

"Double suplex by the Bundy duo and taking down New Jack," JBL said.

In ring two, Alan Harper climbs up to the top rope on the bottom left corner of ring two, he jumps off and gets Roman Reigns with a cross body splash, taking him down.

"Alan nails Roman with a cross body splash, and in a shocker, he takes him down," Jerry Lawler said.

As Alan got up, Penny runs up and nails him with a swinging neckbreaker.

"Swinging neckbreaker by Penny and down goes Alan," JBL said.

In ring one, Ethan Carter III ends up clipping the leg of "Razor" Jake Clawson, sending him on one leg.

"EC3 clips Jake's leg, that is going to effect him," Michael Cole said.

But before he could punish him further, Kurt sneaks behind EC3 and gives him a German suplex, then they both get up and Kurt nails EC3 with another German, they both get up again and Kurt gets the third and final German suplex onto EC3.

"Three German suplexes by Kurt Angle and EC3 is in pain," Jerry Lawler said.

In ring two, Mitsurugi tries to lift up D.K, but D.K was too heavy to lift up.

"Mitsurugi is trying to lift D.K up, but it is definitely not working," Jerry Lawler said.

Then, D.K lifts Mitsurugi up and gets him with his own version of the world's strongest slam.

"World strongest slam by D.K onto Mitsurugi, and I think that slam might be more powerful than Mark Henry's slam," Michael Cole said.

As D.K got up and with fights happening in the two rings, the ten second mark appears on the Titantron which means the next entrant was about to appear.

"Alright, who draw number eighty-three," JBL said.

 **10…9…8…7…6…5…4…3…2…1…BZZT!**

Then these words blared from the speakers.

 ** _Can you dig it sucka, sucka_** **.**

 **Entrant #83: Booker T**

Out of the stage was the six time World Heavyweight Champion and WWE Hall of Famer, Booker T, who came out to a standing ovation from the crowd.

"I can't believe it," Jerry Lawler said.

"Entrant eighty-three is WWE Hall of Famer and commentator, Booker T," Michael Cole said.

Booker T runs down the ramp and enters the ring. He then kicks EC3 in the gut, bounces off the ropes, and nails him with a scissors kick as the fans pop for the move.

"Scissors kick, not bad for being out of the ring for four years," JBL said.

In ring two, Kevin Owens picks up Mitsurugi by the head and he tosses him over the top rope, with Mitsurugi's feet hitting the floor as fans gave out boos for that elimination.

"Kevin eliminates Mitsurugi from the rumble and these fans don't like it," Michael Cole said.

 **59th eliminated: Mitsurugi, by Kevin Owens, Duration-15:20**

As Mitsurugi left the ringside area angry, in ring one, Trent and New Jack put Kyo Kusanagi in a front headlock position, and take him down with a double DDT onto a chair.

"Double DDT by Trent and New Jack taking down Kyo, and now New Jack has been in the match for over an hour now," Jerry Lawler said.

Then, Booker T grabs Trent and takes him down with a Book End as the fans chant "you still got it" to Booker T.

"Book End by Booker T, he definitely doesn't have any ring rust," JBL said.

In ring two, Shinsuke bounces off the ropes and tries to get D.K with a BomaYe, but D.K catches him.

"Shinsuke tried for a BomaYe, but it backfire," Michael Cole said.

Then, D.K gives him a fallaway slam as he held his back in pain.

"Fallaway slam and Shinsuke is in pain," Jerry Lawler said.

In ring one, Green Arrow lashes out fist shots to Matt's head, sending him down onto one knee.

"Green Arrow is delivering right hands to Matt Morgan's head," Michael Cole said.

Green Arrow bounces off the ropes, but Matt catches him, lifts him up and gets him with the hellevator.

"Hellevator by Matt Morgan, and down goes The Green Arrow," JBL said.

As Matt got up and with brawls happening in the two rings, the ten second mark appears on the Titantron which means another entrant was about to come out.

"Who has drawn number eighty-four," Jerry Lawler said.

 **10…9…8…7…6…5…4…3…2...1…BZZT!**

 **Entrant #84: Star Butterfly (Star vs. The Forces of Evil)**

With the Star vs. The Forces of Evil theme song playing through the speakers, out of the stage came the princess of Mewni, Star Butterfly. With her long blonde hair, devil horn hairband, dark blue sleeveless dress, white and light green tights, pink boots, and holding her wand in her hand, Star got a loud ovation from the crowd.

"Oh man, not this nut job," JBL said,

"Star Butterfly from the hit Disney XD series, Star vs. The Forces of Evil, is entrant eighty-four," Michael Cole said.

Star runs down the ramp and hops onto the apron, then she jumps onto the top rope and nails Big Show with a wand to the face, knocking him down as the fans pop for the move.

"I can't believe it, Star took down The Big Show with a wand shot to the face," Jerry Lawler said.

In ring two, D.K grabs Simon Gotch and Aiden English by their heads and he just launches them over the top ropes, and their feet hit the floor and ending The Vaudevillians run in the rumble.

"With that, the curtain closes on The Vaudevillians chances of winning the rumble," JBL said.

 **60th eliminated: Simon Gotch, by Donkey Kong, Duration-7:17**

 **61st eliminated: Aiden English, by Donkey Kong, Duration-5:17**

As The Vaudevillians left the ringside area angry, in ring one, Star gives Bud a brutal reverse Frankensteiner as the fans cringe at the impact.

"Reverse Frankensteiner by Star and Bud nearly breaks his neck," Michael Cole said.

Then, Star dodges a clothesline from Trent and she gives him an enzugiri to the back of Trent's head.

"Enzugiri by Star and Trent nearly gets his head knocked off," Jerry Lawler said.

In ring two, Penny and Alan were double teaming on Kyo with forearms to the back.

"Looks like Penny and Alan are softening up Kyo to be thrown out," JBL said.

After five forearm shots, they whip Kyo off the ropes, he bounces off the ropes and dodges a clothesline from Penny and Alan, he jumps off the middle ropes and gives the duo a double blockbuster neckbreaker that made the fans pop.

"Kyo dodges the clothesline and just lays out Penny and Alan with a middle rope double blockbuster neckbreaker," Michael Cole said.

In ring one, Star and Tyler give Kurt Angle punches in the bottom right corner of ring one, then they lift him up onto the top rope.

"Oh man, Tyler and Star got Kurt up on the top rope, this is going to be bad," JBL said.

Star and Tyler climb up to the top rope, hook Kurt Angle's arms around their necks, and give him an earth shattering double superplex as the fans chant "holy sh*t".

"Oh my god, the ring nearly exploded from that double superplex," Jerry Lawler said.

With the three fighters down and with fights happening in the two rings, the ten second mark appears on the Titantron which means another entrant was about to enter.

"Who is the next person about to enter," Michael Cole said.

 **10…9…8…7…6…5…4…3…2…1…BZZT!**

 **Entrant #85: Tajiri**

With this Asian music playing through the speakers, out of the stage was the legendary Japanese wrestler, "The Japanese Buzzsaw" Tajiri. Tajiri got a decent ovation from the crowd as they chant "ECW" over and over again.

"Oh boy, here comes a dangerous man," JBL said.

"Entrant eighty-five is former WWE Cruiserweight Champion and ECW legend, Tajiri," Michael Cole said.

Tajiri runs down the ramp and he enters the ring, he tries to spit green mist onto Star (who slowly got up), but she ducked and Mr. Anderson gets hit with the mist instead, blinding him.

"Tajiri spits out the green mist and Mr. Anderson is now blind by it," Jerry Lawler said.

Then with Mr. Anderson near the ropes, EC3 runs up and clothesline Mr. Anderson over the top rope, and his feet hit the floor as fans boo at EC3 for that elimination.

"That mist cost Mr. Anderson big time and now he is eliminated," Michael Cole said.

 **62nd eliminated: Mr. Anderson, by Ethan Carter III, Duration-22:16**

As Mr. Anderson left the ringside area still blinded, Tajiri got Star near the ropes and gets her with the tarantula.

"Tarantula by Tajiri and Star is in pain," JBL said.

In ring two, Alan gets hit with punches in the bottom left corner by Kevin Owens.

"Look at Kevin firing away at Alan," Jerry Lawler said.

After six punches, Kevin tosses Alan right to the other side of the ring.

"Alan nearly gets launched out of the ring by Kevin Owens," Michael Cole said.

In ring one, Tajiri lets go of Star and she fell onto the ring mat, Tajiri gets back into the ring and Al gets him with an exploder suplex.

"Exploder suplex by Al Bundy on Tajiri," JBL said.

Roman Reigns runs into ring two and gets D.K down with a spear.

"Spear by Roman and down goes D.K," Jerry Lawler said.

Then Roman sees Big Show enter ring two, he runs up and gives him a Superman punch that stun Big Show a bit.

"Superman punch by Roman and Big Show is still standing," JBL said.

Alan starts to get up, but Roman runs and takes down Alan with a brutal spear, that nearly broke him in half.

"Spear again by Roman and he nearly tears Alan apart," Michael Cole said.

As Roman got up and with brawls happening in the two rings, the ten second mark appears on the Titantron which means entrant eighty-six was on their way.

"I'm so excited, who got number eighty-six," Jerry Lawler said with excitement.

 ** _To be continued_** **…**

 **I can't believe that three people (Al Bundy, Kyo Kusanagi, and New Jack) have lasted over an hour in the ring, who else will last a long time in the ring. Anyway, here are the stats after this chapter.**

 **Entries gone through this story: 85**

 **Entries left: 215**

 **People in the ring: 23**

 **Eliminated competitors: Barry Eisenberg, Heath Burns, Rikishi, Christie Monterio, King Barrett, Rob Van Dam, PJ Black, Bobby Roode, Michael Bennett, Lelouch Lamperouge, Chris, Rhyno, Courtney, Mark Henry, Ash Williams, Zack Ryder, Dan Hibiki, Mojo Rawley, Farkle Minkus, Leela, Hernandez, Tyler Breeze, Honky Tonk Man, Jeremy Buck, El Torito, Angélico, Tommy Dreamer, Morrigan Aensland, Psymon Stark, Vincent Valentine, Tourette's Guy, Pentagon Jr., Jack Swagger, Eric Young, Naruto Uzumaki, Rangiku Matsumoto, Eric Forman, AJ Styles, R-Truth, Finn Balor, Joey Gladstone, Luke Harper, The Nostalgia Critic, Bram, Pac-Man, Bender, Jill Valentine, Son of Havoc, Sunset Shimmer, Pacifica Northwest, Eric Cartman, Chris Redfield, Viktor, Ally Dawson, Captain America, Ron Zombie, Sexy Star, Naldo Montoya, Mitsurugi, Simon Gotch, Aiden English, and Mr. Anderson.**

 **Still in the match: Al Bundy, Kyo Kusanagi, New Jack, Roman Reigns, Trent, The Green Arrow, Bubba Ray Dudley, Kurt Angle, "Razor" Jake Clawson, Ethan Carter III, Donkey Kong, Shinsuke Nakamura, The Big Show, Penny, Tyler James, Kevin Owens, Falco Lombardi, Alan Harper, Matt Morgan, Bud Bundy, Booker T, Star Butterfly, and Tajiri.**

 **Longest time in the ring: Al Bundy (eighty-three minutes and counting.)**

 **Shortest time in the ring: Farkle Minkus (two seconds)**

 **Most eliminations: Kyo Kusanagi (seven eliminations)**

 **Will Al and Bud continue to team up in the rumble?**

 **Will Kurt Angle recover from that superplex?**

 **Will the competition intensify with every new entrant?**

 **Tune in to find out.**


	19. A Raging Rumble

**The Mega AllStar Fanfiction Royal Rumble**

 **Summary: Three hundred of the best wrestlers and characters (yes, I did say 300) compete in a wild and insane Royal Rumble match featuring two rings, pure insanity, and a huge cash prize.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own WWE, IMPACT Wrestling, Lucha Underground, Ring of Honor, New Japan Pro Wrestling, FOX network, CBS, Mattel, Hasbro, Capcom, Universal Pictures, Paramount Pictures, TBS, or any company whatsoever.**

 **Myself and UltimateWarriorFan4Ever created the list of entrants. But, UltimateWarriorFan4Ever helped me with eliminations and everything else.**

 **Rated T for wrestling violence and language.**

 **This is a special request for Jeff Hardy Fan VR1.**

 **Chapter 19: A Raging Rumble**

The fans started to count down to the next entrant.

 **10…9…8…7…6…5…4…3…2…1…BZZT!**

 **Entrant #86: Eva (Total Drama)**

Out of the stage was another Total Drama original, it was the very angry and pissed off Eva. Eva got a mix response from the crowd (but, it was mostly boos).

"And I thought Big Show was pissed off all the time," Michael Cole said.

"Entrant eighty-six is another Total Drama competitor, Eva, and everyone is going to die," JBL said.

Eva sprints down the ramp and she runs over to ring two, and enters the ring. Eva then grabs Penny by the neck and chucks her over the top rope, and Penny's feet hit the floor, ending her rumble run as fans boo Eva for that elimination.

"Eva just scores her first elimination and Penny is out," Jerry Lawler said.

 **63rd eliminated: Penny, by Eva, Duration-14:12**

As Penny left the ringside area very mad, in ring one, Tajiri was giving Tyler James a brutal series of kicks to the ribs.

"Look at Tajiri firing away with those kicks," JBL said.

After three kicks, Kurt Angle whips Tajiri into the ropes, but Tajiri bounces off the ropes (via. handstand) and gives Kurt an elbow to the face.

"Handspring elbow to Kurt Angle by Tajiri," Michael Cole said.

In ring two, Eva lifts Kyo Kusanagi in a fisherman's suplex position that transition into a torture rack, after Eva march around the ring, she gives him a shell shock.

"Shell shock by Eva, I think Ryback might be jealous that she pulled it off better than him," Jerry Lawler said.

As Eva got up, Shinsuke Nakamura try for a BomaYe, but Eva catches him and gives him a brutal spinebuster.

"Spinebuster and Eva laid out Shinsuke," Michael Cole said.

In ring one, Star Butterfly manages to raise her wand in the air, everyone knew this was going to be bad.

"Oh no, Star has her wand, this might not be good," JBL said.

Star then said, "chairo smactico," and dozens of chairs appear floating near the ringside area.

"Chairs floating at the ringside area, that is just weird," Jerry Lawler said.

Then, the chairs started to rain down on the two rings, the chairs ended up knocking down Tyler James, "Razor" Jake Clawson, The Green Arrow, Bubba Ray Dudley, Alan Harper, Roman Reigns, Falco Lombardi, Al and Bud Bundy, Booker T, Matt Morgan, Tajiri, Shinsuke Nakamura, and Trent.

"Look it's raining chairs and people are going down," Michael Cole said.

Meanwhile, Ethan Carter III and Kevin Owens roll under the ring ropes and are at ringside for safety, while New Jack, Big Show, Donkey Kong, and Eva were swatting chairs away as fans were chanting "ECW" for that insanity.

"At least four of the entrants have the guts to fight off the chairs," JBL said.

Star looks at the stage and notices the ten second mark on it, so she deactivates the spell with the chairs falling to the ground, and Star waiting to see who got number eighty-seven.

"Who is the person that has eighty-seven," Jerry Lawler said.

 **10…9…8…7…6…5…4…3…2…1…BZZT!**

 **Entrant #87: D'Angelo Dinero**

Then, money started to rain from the stage and out of the stage was the returning IMPACT star and commentator, D'Angelo Dinero. D'Angelo got a good ovation from the crowd for his return.

"Look who we got returning here tonight," JBL said.

"Entrant eighty-seven is D'Angelo Dinero, he was Elijah Burke in WWE, now he is D'Angelo Dinero of IMPACT Wrestling," Michael Cole said.

D'Angelo runs down the ramp and he enters the ring just as everyone got up, and with EC3 and Kevin Owens re-entering the ring as well.

"Look likes everyone is getting back up from that chair mayhem," Jerry Lawler said.

In ring two, Eva gets D.K in a fisherman's suplex again and transition into the torture rack, then she leads him towards the ropes, she then drops him over the top ropes and his feet hit the floor, ending D.K's run in the rumble as the fans boo at Eva again for that elimination.

"And D.K is gone from the rumble, thanks to Eva," Michael Cole said.

 **64th eliminated: Donkey Kong, by Eva, Duration-21:13**

As D.K left the ringside area, in ring one, D'Angelo pushes Al into the bottom right corner of ring one. Then, D'Angelo backs up and gets him with a double knee strike, also known as D'Angelo Dinero Express or the DDE.

"DDE by D'Angelo and he strikes down Al," JBL said.

Then, Bud comes from behind and gets D'Angelo with an X-Factor.

"X-Factor by Bud, shades of X-Pac," Jerry Lawler said.

In ring two, Tyler James lifts up Trent by his legs and then Green Arrow grabs him by the head, bringing him down with a snapshot.

"Snapshot by Tyler and Green Arrow, shades of famous Smackdown tag team, MNM," Michael Cole said.

Then, Big Show grabs Tyler and Green Arrow by their necks and takes them down with a double chokeslam.

"Double chokeslam by Big Show, taking down Tyler and Green Arrow," JBL said.

In ring one, Star lifts up Jake in a electric chair position, meanwhile, New Jack climbs up to the top rope on the top right corner of ring one.

"Oh man, is this what I think it is," Jerry Lawler said.

After a few seconds, New Jack jumps off the ropes and gets Jake with a clothesline, thus getting him with a Doomsday device as the fans chant "LOD" for the move.

"Doomsday device and Jake becomes a victim of it," Michael Cole said.

As Star and New Jack look for people to fight and with brawls happening in the two rings, the ten second mark appears on the Titantron which means another entrant was on their way.

"Who has gotten number eighty-eight," JBL said.

 **10…9…8…7…6…5…4…3…2…1…BZZT!**

 **Entrant #88: Wolverine**

Out of the stage was one of the main members of the X-Men, Wolverine. Decked in his all yellow (with hints of black) superhero outfit, Wolverine got a standing ovation from the crowd.

"Oh my god, I can't believe it," Jerry Lawler said with excitement.

"Wolverine of the X-Men is number eighty-eight in this rumble," JBL said.

Wolverine runs down the ramp and he enters ring one, he then gives New Jack a brutal uppercut.

"Uppercut by Wolverine onto New Jack," Michael Cole said.

New Jack stumbled back and Kevin Owens gives him a back body drop over the top ropes and New Jack's feet hit the floor, ending his run to a bunch of boos directed at Kevin Owens.

"And Kevin Owens eliminates New Jack from the match, and New Jack was in for over sixty-five minutes," Jerry Lawler said.

 **65th eliminated: New Jack, by Kevin Owens, Duration-1:05:12**

New Jack was very pissed off, so he hops onto the apron of ring two, grabs Alan by the head and chucks him over the top rope and his feet hit the floor, with fans cheering for his elimination.

"Oh come on, New Jack was already out and now he eliminates Alan from the match," Michael Cole said.

 **66th eliminated: Alan Harper, by New Jack, Duration-8:20**

Then, New Jack steps off the apron and slams Alan right into barricade.

"New Jack slams Alan right into the barricade," JBL said.

Then, New Jack grabs Alan by the head, leads him to the steel steps and hits him head first into the steps.

"New Jack just bounce Alan head first off the steps," Jerry Lawler said.

Then, New Jack drags Alan by the head and leads him to the steel entrance ramp. New Jack hooks Alan's arm around his neck and gets him with a suplex right onto the steel as Alan screams in pain.

"Suplex by New Jack right onto the steel," Michael Cole said.

New Jack picks up Alan again and leads him to two tables near the stage and he places him on the tables.

"Oh man, New Jack has Alan set up on those tables, this will be very bad," JBL said.

As New Jack climb up onto the stage and onto one of the tractor trailers on the stage, the ten second mark appears on the stage which means another person was about to enter.

"With all the insanity going on, who got number eighty-nine," Jerry Lawler said.

 **10…9…8…7…6…5…4…3…2…1…BZZT!**

 **Entrant #89: Jimmy Uso**

Out of the stage was one half of The Usos, Jimmy Uso. With medium length black hair, tribal tattoos, purple face paint, and green and purple shorts, Jimmy got a good ovation from the crowd.

"We are about to get Uso crazy," JBL said.

"Entrant eighty-nine is Jimmy Uso, one of half of The Usos," Michael Cole said.

Jimmy then runs down the ramp and he enters ring one. Meanwhile, New Jack manages to climb up to the tractor trailer and look down at Alan.

"Oh god, this going to end badly," Jerry Lawler said.

New Jack runs and jumps off the trailer and crashes onto Alan through the two tables, breaking them in half as the fans went ballistic for the move.

"OH MY GOD," Michael Cole screamed.

"Get the paramedics because New Jack and Alan are broken," JBL said.

As EMT's were tending to the chaotic scene. In ring one, Roman gets Tajiri in a Death Valley driver position and then he drops him with a Samoan drop.

"Samoan drop by Roman Reigns on Tajiri," Jerry Lawler said.

Then, Jimmy climbs up to the top rope on the bottom right corner of ring one and he lands a top rope splash onto Tajiri.

"Splash by Jimmy onto Tajiri," JBL said.

In ring two, Eva gets Falco in a gut wrench position and gets him with a gut wrench powerbomb.

"Gut wrench powerbomb by Eva," Michael Cole said.

Then, Kevin Owens grabs Eva by the head, bounces her off the ropes, and gives her a pop up powerbomb.

"Pop up powerbomb and Eva is a victim of it," Jerry Lawler said.

In ring one, Wolverine and Green Arrow hook Tyler's arms around their necks and lift him up in the air.

"Look at Wolverine and Green Arrow, they are trying to get the blood to rush into Tyler's head," JBL said.

After several seconds, they get Tyler down with a double suplex.

"Double suplex by Green Arrow and Wolverine onto Tyler," Michael Cole said.

As Wolverine and Green Arrow got up and with fights happening in the two rings, the ten second mark appears on the Titantron which means another entrant was about to appear.

"Who is the individual that got number ninety," Jerry Lawler said.

 **10…9…8…7…6…5…4…3…2…1…BZZT!**

 **Entrant #90: Mario (Super Mario Bros.)**

With the Super Mario Bros. theme playing through the speakers, out of the stage was the most famous of the Nintendo duo, Mario of the Super Mario Bros., who came out to a standing ovation from the crowd.

"Here comes more firepower," JBL said.

"Nintendo icon, Mario, is entrant ninety," Michael Cole said.

Mario runs down the ramp and looks under the apron for a weapon, after a few seconds, he pulls out a green turtle shell.

"Mario has a green turtle shell," Jerry Lawler said with confusion.

Then, Mario enters ring one and hits Roman, Big Show, and Matt with that turtle shell.

"I think that green turtle shell is effective," Michael Cole said.

But it ended up costing Matt Morgan, EC3 sneaks up behind him and lifts him up by his legs, sending him over the top rope and both feet hitting the floor, as fans boo at EC3 for the elimination.

"And EC3 just eliminates Matt Morgan and the fans don't like it," JBL said.

 **67th eliminated: Matt Morgan, by Ethan Carter III, Duration-9:18**

As Matt left the ringside area with the audience giving him a standing ovation for his efforts, in ring two, Mario ends up hitting Kevin Owens, Jake, and Kyo with the shell as well.

"Mario is on fire still using that shell," Jerry Lawler said.

Then, Bubba gives Mario a big boot as the shell was sent flying and was bouncing all over the ring.

"Boot by Bubba and the shell is all over the ring," JBL said.

The shell knocks down Bubba, Kevin Owens, Jake, Kyo, Eva, and Falco to the mat as the shell bounces out of the ring and out of the stadium.

"That shell just destroyed ring two and everyone is down," Michael Cole said.

In ring one, Al and Bud got Star in a crucifix position, then they bring her down with a double crucifix powerbomb.

"Double crucifix powerbomb by the Bundy duo onto Star," Jerry Lawler said.

As Al and Bud got up, Big Show knocks them down with a double clothesline as the fans boo at Big Show for that move.

"Double clothesline and Big Show takes down the Bundy duo," JBL said.

In ring two, Eva manage to get up and she gets Kyo and Falco up in this double fireman's carry position as fans couldn't believe what they are seeing.

"Oh my god, Eva has got two people on her shoulders," Jerry Lawler said in shock.

Then, she gives them a double F-5 as the fans pop at the wild feat of strength.

"Oh my god, double F-5 by Eva," Michael Cole said in shock.

"That might be even better than Brock Lesnar's F-5," JBL said.

As Eva got up and with fights happening in the two rings, the ten second mark appears on the Titantron which means another person was on their way.

"Who is the person that has number ninety-one," Jerry Lawler said.

 ** _To be continued_** **…**

 **When New Jack gets mad or when Star uses her wand, everyone is going to die, at least the rings withstand the punishment. Anyway, here are the stats after this chapter.**

 **Entries gone through this story: 90**

 **Entries left: 210**

 **People in the ring: 23**

 **Eliminated competitors: Barry Eisenberg, Heath Burns, Rikishi, Christie Monterio, King Barrett, Rob Van Dam, PJ Black, Bobby Roode, Michael Bennett, Lelouch Lamperouge, Chris, Rhyno, Courtney, Mark Henry, Ash Williams, Zack Ryder, Dan Hibiki, Mojo Rawley, Farkle Minkus, Leela, Hernandez, Tyler Breeze, Honky Tonk Man, Jeremy Buck, El Torito, Angélico, Tommy Dreamer, Morrigan Aensland, Psymon Stark, Vincent Valentine, Tourette's Guy, Pentagon Jr., Jack Swagger, Eric Young, Naruto Uzumaki, Rangiku Matsumoto, Eric Forman, AJ Styles, R-Truth, Finn Balor, Joey Gladstone, Luke Harper, The Nostalgia Critic, Bram, Pac-Man, Bender, Jill Valentine, Son of Havoc, Sunset Shimmer, Pacifica Northwest, Eric Cartman, Chris Redfield, Viktor, Ally Dawson, Captain America, Ron Zombie, Sexy Star, Naldo Montoya, Mitsurugi, Simon Gotch, Aiden English, Mr. Anderson, Penny, Donkey Kong, New Jack, Alan Harper, and Matt Morgan.**

 **Still in the match: Al Bundy, Kyo Kusanagi, Roman Reigns, Trent, The Green Arrow, Bubba Ray Dudley, Kurt Angle, "Razor" Jake Clawson, Ethan Carter III, Shinsuke Nakamura, The Big Show, Tyler James, Kevin Owens, Falco Lombardi, Bud Bundy, Booker T, Star Butterfly, Tajiri, Eva, D'Angelo Dinero, Wolverine, Jimmy Uso, and Mario.**

 **Longest time in the ring: Al Bundy (eighty-eight minutes and counting.)**

 **Shortest time in the ring: Farkle Minkus (two seconds)**

 **Most eliminations: Kyo Kusanagi (seven eliminations)**

 **Will the rings be filled with magical chaos?**

 **Will Kyo Kusanagi or Al Bundy make to the end?**

 **Will there be more video game weapons in this match?**

 **You don't want to miss the next chapter to find out.**


	20. Rockstars and Shamans

**The Mega AllStar Fanfiction Royal Rumble**

 **Summary: Three hundred of the best wrestlers and characters (yes, I did say 300) compete in a wild and insane Royal Rumble match featuring two rings, pure insanity, and a huge cash prize.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own WWE, IMPACT Wrestling, Lucha Underground, Ring of Honor, New Japan Pro Wrestling, FOX network, CBS, Mattel, Hasbro, Capcom, Universal Pictures, Paramount Pictures, TBS, or any company whatsoever.**

 **Myself and UltimateWarriorFan4Ever created the list of entrants. But, UltimateWarriorFan4Ever helped me with eliminations and everything else.**

 **Rated T for wrestling violence and language.**

 **This is a special request for Jeff Hardy Fan VR1.**

 **Chapter 20: Rockstars and Shamans**

The fans started to count down to the next entrant.

 **10…9…8…7…6…5…4…3…2…1…BZZT!**

 **Entrant #91: Johnny Mundo**

With "Blitz and Glam" by The Jetboys playing through the speakers, out of the stage was former WWE star turned Lucha Underground star, Johnny Mundo, who came out to a very loud ovation from the crowd (most of the cheers came from the fangirls).

"I can't believe my eyes," JBL said in shock.

"He was John Morrison in WWE, now he is Johnny Mundo of Lucha Underground at number ninety-one," Michael Cole said.

Johnny runs down the ramp and he enters the ring. Then, Kevin Owens grabs Johnny by the head and launches him out of ring one, and miraculously lands perfectly in ring two as the fans cheer for the move.

"Look at Johnny flipping from ring one and landing in ring two," Jerry Lawler said.

Johnny runs and hops onto the middle ropes, then he gets Falco Lombardi with a middle rope kick to the side of the head, taking him down.

"Middle rope kick to the side of Falco's head," JBL said.

In ring one, Wolverine and The Green Arrow scoop up Kyo Kusanagi and give a double scoop slam.

"Double scoop slam by Green Arrow and Wolverine," Michael Cole said.

Then, Bud Bundy climbs up to the top rope on the top right corner of ring one. Bud then jumps off and lands an elbow drop onto Kyo's chest.

"Top rope elbow drop by Bud onto Kyo," Jerry Lawler said.

In ring two, Ethan Carter III clips Booker T in the leg sending him onto one knee, then he gives him forearms to the back.

"EC3 is wearing down Booker T with those forearms," Michael Cole said.

Then, Eva comes up and gets EC3 and Booker T in a double face lock position, then she gets them with a double DDT.

"Double DDT by Eva, she had been on fire since she enter," JBL said.

Then, Johnny moves EC3 closer to the top left corner of ring two. Johnny then runs up, gets in a split legged position on the ropes, and nails EC3 with the Starship Pain as the fans cheer for the move.

"Starship Pain, shades of John Morrison during WWE," Jerry Lawler said.

In ring one, Big Show grabs Star Butterfly by the neck, lifts her up in the air, and brings her down with a chokeslam as the fans boo louder for that move.

"Chokeslam by Big Show and Star might be broken," Michael Cole said.

As Big Show got up and with fights happening in the two rings, the ten second mark appears on the Titantron which means another entrant was about to appear.

"Who is coming out next," JBL said.

 **10…9…8…7…6…5…4…3…2…1…BZZT!**

 **Entrant #92: Flash Sentry (My Little Pony: Equestria Girls)**

Out of the stage was this teenage guy and Canterlot High student, Flash Sentry. With his blue hair, black jacket with red and white stripes, shirt with a shield on it, blue jeans, and black sneakers, Flash got a good ovation from the crowd.

"I thought Heath Burns was eliminated," Jerry Lawler said.

"Actually, that's Flash Sentry from The Equestria Girls movie series at number ninety-two," JBL said.

Flash then runs down the ramp and he enters the ring. He then takes down "Razor" Jake Clawson, Kurt Angle, and Kevin Owens with clotheslines.

"Flash is firing away with three clotheslines in a row," Michael Cole said.

Then, Wolverine and Green Arrow take him down with a double boot to the face.

"Green Arrow and Wolverine just blasted Flash with a double boot to the face," Jerry Lawler said.

As Green Arrow raised his hands in victory, Wolverine grabs Green Arrow from behind and toss him over the top rope with his feet hitting the floor, and Green Arrow's run was over as the fans were in shock at that elimination and they boo at Wolverine.

"I CAN'T BELIEVE IT," Michael Cole screamed in shock.

"Wolverine just eliminate Green Arrow from the match," JBL said.

 **68th eliminated: The Green Arrow, by Wolverine, Duration-40:17**

As Green Arrow left the ringside area with the crowd giving him a standing ovation for his efforts. In ring two, Shinsuke Nakamura takes down Jimmy Uso with a Northern Lights suplex.

"Northern Lights suplex by Shinsuke on Jimmy," Jerry Lawler said.

Then, Shinsuke grabs Falco by the head, hooks his arm around his neck, and gets him with a brutal brain buster.

"Brain buster and down goes Falco," Michael Cole said.

In ring one, Big Show grabs Star by the head and gives her a trio of headbutts.

"Big Show is just punishing Star with those headbutts," JBL said.

Then, Big Show lets go of Star, but he notice that Tajiri was unleashing kicks on him, but it was having no effect on him.

"I think Tajiri shouldn't be doing that," Jerry Lawler said.

Big Show turns around and gives Tajiri a K.O punch as the fans boo for the move.

"Big Show just knocks out Tajiri with that K.O punch," Michael Cole said.

In ring two, Al Bundy and Mario scoop Eva up, then they launch her like a torpedo into EC3 and Shinsuke, taking them down in an instant.

"Al and Mario take down three people at once, and Al has been in the rumble for an hour and a half, that is amazing," JBL said.

As Al and Mario look for other people to fight and with brawls happening in the two rings, the ten second mark appears on the Titantron which means another person was about to enter.

"Who has drawn number ninety-three," Jerry Lawler said.

 **10…9…8…7…6…5…4…3…2…1…BZZT!**

 **Entrant #93: Jeff Jarrett**

Out of the stage was the founder of TNA and Global Force Wrestling, Jeff Jarrett. With his short blonde hair, sliver and red wrestling shorts, and a guitar in his hands, Jeff came out to a mix reaction at best (but it was more boos than cheers).

"Here is one of the legends of the square circle," JBL said.

"Entrant ninety-three is former WWE star and multi time World Champion, Jeff Jarrett of Global Force Wrestling," Michael Cole said.

Jeff then runs down the ramp and enters the ring with guitar in hand. When Tajiri got up, Jeff blasts him with a guitar to the face, breaking it into pieces as the fans gave a mix reaction to the shot.

"Tajiri just got rocked by that guitar shot from Jeff Jarrett," Jerry Lawler said.

Jeff then drops the guitar and dropkicks Tyler James to the ring mat.

"Dropkick from Jeff onto Tyler," JBL said.

In ring two, Al and Bud get EC3 from behind and take him down with a double back suplex.

"Double back suplex from the Bundy duo," Michael Cole said.

In ring one, Jeff gets Tajiri up and he throws him over the top rope and his feet hitting the floor, ending Tajiri's rumble run to a mix response from the crowd.

"Well, Jeff scores his first elimination, and it is Tajiri," Jerry Lawler said.

 **69th eliminated: Tajiri, by Jeff Jarrett, Duration-8:28**

As Tajiri left the ringside area, Jeff hits Big Show with a series of punches to the face.

"Jeff is firing away with punches to The Big Show," Michael Cole said.

Then, Jeff tries to whip Big Show off the ropes, but Big Show counters whip Jeff and when Jeff bounces off the ropes, Big Show gets him with a big boot, taking him down.

"Down goes Jeff as Big Show counters Jeff's move," JBL said.

In ring two, Falco scoops up Booker T and gets him in this tree of woe position on the top left corner of ring two. Then, Falco backs up to the bottom right corner and everyone knows what was about to happen next.

"I got a bad feeling that Booker T might get a really bad headache in a few seconds," Jerry Lawler said.

Then, Falco runs and nails Booker T with a brutal tree of woe dropkick as the fans pop for the move.

"Tree of woe dropkick and Booker T nearly had his head decapitated from that move," Michael Cole said.

As Falco got up and with brawls happening in the two rings, the ten second mark appears on the Titantron which means another person was about to enter.

"Who's got number ninety-four," JBL said.

 **10…9…8…7…6…5…4…3…2…1…BZZT!**

 **Entrant #94: Austin Moon (Austin & Ally)**

With "Steal Your Heart" by Austin Moon playing through the speakers, out of the stage was the famous rock star, Austin Moon. With his short blonde hair, red t-shirt, black skin tight jeans, black wrestling boots, and holding a chair in his hands, Austin got a loud standing ovation from the crowd.

"I think Big Show is about to pay for Ally's elimination," Jerry Lawler said.

"Austin Moon is entrant ninety-four of this rumble and he is very pissed at what Big Show did to Ally," JBL said.

Austin runs down the ramp and enters the ring with the chair in hand. He then bashes Big Show multiple times in the head with that chair, bringing in cheers from the crowd.

"Austin is just destroying Big Show with that chair, shades of the 2001 Royal Rumble with Steve Austin beating Kane with a steel chair," Michael Cole said.

Then, Austin tosses the chair away and he tries to eliminate Big Show but it wasn't working. Tyler James then helps Austin by grabbing one of Big Show's legs (while Austin grab the other leg), and with their strength, they were able to get Big Show over the top rope and his feet touching the floor as the fans gave a huge roar of cheers for Big Show's elimination.

"I CAN'T BELIEVE IT, BIG SHOW IS OUT," Jerry Lawler scream in shock.

"And by two teenagers, nonetheless," JBL said.

 **70th eliminated: The Big Show, by Austin Moon and Tyler James, Duration-23:17**

Big Show wasn't happy about being eliminated, so he re-enters ring one and gives Austin and Tyler two K.O punches.

"K.O punches to Austin and Tyler, Big Show can't stand losing," Michael Cole said.

Then, he gives K.O punches to Jeff, Bubba Ray Dudley, Jake, Wolverine, Mario, Star, Kurt, D'Angelo Dinero, and Flash.

"Big Show just destroyed ring one with K.O punches," Jerry Lawler said.

Big Show then steps into ring two, he then unleashed K.O punches onto Trent, Eva, Roman Reigns, Jimmy Uso, Kyo, Al and Bud Bundy, Falco, Kevin Owens, Shinsuke, EC3, Johnny Mundo, and Booker T (who just got out of the corner) as the fans just unleash a huge amount of boos at him.

"And now Big Show has destroyed ring two and every person in the rumble has been knocked out," Michael Cole said.

As Big Show left the ring and the ringside area to a plethora of boos, everyone in the rings were still out from the mayhem.

"Look at the rings, it looks a hurricane just went through the stadium with that destruction," JBL said.

As people started to get up in the two rings, the ten second mark appears on the Titantron which means the next entrant was about to enter.

"With chaos dying down, who is the person that drew number ninety-five," Jerry Lawler said.

 **10…9…8…7…6…5…4…3…2…1…BZZT!**

 **Entrant #95: King Cuerno**

Out of the stage was another Lucha Underground wrestler which was King Cuerno. With his red luchador mask (which look like an Aztec warrior) and red and white wrestling pants, King Cuerno got a good ovation from the crowd.

"Another luchador, this is getting to be a high flying rumble," Michael Cole said.

"Entrant ninety-five is King Cuerno of AAA wrestling and Lucha Underground," JBL said.

King Cuerno sprints down the ramp and he enters the ring. He gives Bubba a clothesline, the impact knocks Bubba over the top rope and his feet hit the floor, ending Bubba's rumble run to a mix reaction from the crowd (mostly it was boos).

"Bubba couldn't recover from that K.O punch and now he is out of the rumble," Jerry Lawler said.

 **71st eliminated: Bubba Ray Dudley, by King Cuerno, Duration-42:09**

As Bubba left the ringside area with the fans giving him a standing ovation for his efforts. In ring two, D'Angelo hooks Shinsuke's arm around his neck and takes him down with a suplex.

"Suplex by D'Angelo on Shinsuke," JBL said.

As D'Angelo got up, Roman runs at him and gets him with a brutal spear, taking him down.

"Spear by Roman and down goes D'Angelo," Michael Cole said.

In ring one, Tyler and Austin get Jake onto the top right corner of ring one, then they climb up to the top rope, looking for a brutal double team move.

"Oh no, this is about to get more dangerous," Jerry Lawler said.

Then, Tyler and Austin hook Jake's arms around their necks looking for a double superplex, but Star comes in, grabs one of the Tyler's legs and one of Austin's legs, and gives them a brutal powerbomb superplex combination as the fans pop with "holy sh*t" chants.

"Oh my god, powerbomb superplex combination and three men are down because of it," Michael Cole said.

In ring two, Falco gets Jimmy up, then he hooks his arms and gives him a tiger bomb, taking him down.

"Tiger bomb by Falco on Jimmy Uso," JBL said.

Then, Falco got up and nail Bud with a dropkick.

"Dropkick onto Bud by Falco," Jerry Lawler said.

In ring one, King Cuerno gets Star in a fireman's carry position, and then delivers the Thrill of the hunt as the fans gave a mix reaction to the move.

"Thrill of the hunt on Star Butterfly by King Cuerno," JBL said.

As King Cuerno got up and with brawls happening in the two rings, the ten second mark appears on the Titantron which means entrant ninety-six was on their way.

"Who is the next entrant in this rumble," Michael Cole said.

 ** _To be continued_** **…**

 **Well, that was the best chapter for sure, Big Show is out plus Austin Moon and Johnny Mundo have enter the match, what will happen next? Anyway, here are the stats after this chapter.**

 **Entries gone through this story: 95**

 **Entries left: 205**

 **People in the ring: 24**

 **Eliminated competitors: Barry Eisenberg, Heath Burns, Rikishi, Christie Monterio, King Barrett, Rob Van Dam, PJ Black, Bobby Roode, Michael Bennett, Lelouch Lamperouge, Chris, Rhyno, Courtney, Mark Henry, Ash Williams, Zack Ryder, Dan Hibiki, Mojo Rawley, Farkle Minkus, Leela, Hernandez, Tyler Breeze, Honky Tonk Man, Jeremy Buck, El Torito, Angélico, Tommy Dreamer, Morrigan Aensland, Psymon Stark, Vincent Valentine, Tourette's Guy, Pentagon Jr., Jack Swagger, Eric Young, Naruto Uzumaki, Rangiku Matsumoto, Eric Forman, AJ Styles, R-Truth, Finn Balor, Joey Gladstone, Luke Harper, The Nostalgia Critic, Bram, Pac-Man, Bender, Jill Valentine, Son of Havoc, Sunset Shimmer, Pacifica Northwest, Eric Cartman, Chris Redfield, Viktor, Ally Dawson, Captain America, Ron Zombie, Sexy Star, Naldo Montoya, Mitsurugi, Simon Gotch, Aiden English, Mr. Anderson, Penny, Donkey Kong, New Jack, Alan Harper, Matt Morgan, The Green Arrow, Tajiri, The Big Show, and Bubba Ray Dudley.**

 **Still in the match: Al Bundy, Kyo Kusanagi, Roman Reigns, Trent, Kurt Angle, "Razor" Jake Clawson, Ethan Carter III, Shinsuke Nakamura, Tyler James, Kevin Owens, Falco Lombardi, Bud Bundy, Booker T, Star Butterfly, Eva, D'Angelo Dinero, Wolverine, Jimmy Uso, Mario, Johnny Mundo, Flash Sentry, Jeff Jarrett, Austin Moon, and King Cuerno.**

 **Longest time in the ring: Al Bundy (ninety-three minutes and counting.)**

 **Shortest time in the ring: Farkle Minkus (two seconds)**

 **Most eliminations: Kyo Kusanagi (seven eliminations)**

 **Will Austin, Tyler, and Jake recover from that super move?**

 **Will Johnny Mundo keep up with his high flying moves?**

 **And who has drawn number 100?**

 **You have to tune in to find out.**


	21. A 100th Milestone

**The Mega AllStar Fanfiction Royal Rumble**

 **Summary: Three hundred of the best wrestlers and characters (yes, I did say 300) compete in a wild and insane Royal Rumble match featuring two rings, pure insanity, and a huge cash prize.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own WWE, IMPACT Wrestling, Lucha Underground, Ring of Honor, New Japan Pro Wrestling, FOX network, CBS, Mattel, Hasbro, Capcom, Universal Pictures, Paramount Pictures, TBS, or any company whatsoever.**

 **Myself and UltimateWarriorFan4Ever created the list of entrants. But, UltimateWarriorFan4Ever helped me with eliminations and everything else.**

 **Rated T for wrestling violence and language.**

 **This is a special request for Jeff Hardy Fan VR1.**

 **Chapter 21: A 100th Milestone**

The fans started to count down to the next entrant.

 **10…9…8…7…6…5…4…3…2…1…BZZT!**

 **Entrant #96: Marco Diaz (Star vs. The Forces of Evil)**

Out of the stage was this teenage boy with short black hair, orange hoodie, and black pants, Marco Diaz got a good ovation from the crowd as Star Butterfly happily looked from ring one.

"Look likes Star got a savior in this rumble," JBL said.

"Marco Diaz is number ninety-six in this rumble, and he will protect Star no matter what," Michael Cole said.

Marco then runs down the ramp and he enters the ring, then he gets King Cuerno with an enzugiri to the back of the skull.

"Enzugiri by Marco and down goes King Cuerno," Jerry Lawler said.

Then, "Razor" Jake Clawson tries to get Marco, but Marco grabs Jake by the head and throws him over the top rope, lucky Jake was able to remain on the apron.

"Jake manage to avoid the elimination at the moment," JBL said.

As Jake stand on the apron, Marco runs up and nails Jake with a big boot to the face, the impact knocks Jake off the apron and his feet hitting the floor, ending his run in the rumble to a mix reaction from the crowd.

"And Marco eliminates Jake from the rumble, who was in for over forty minutes," Michael Cole said.

 **72nd eliminated: "Razor" Jake Clawson, by Marco Diaz, Duration-40:18**

As Jake left the ringside area with the crowd giving him a standing ovation for his duration in the ring. In ring two, Trent scoops Ethan Carter III up and slams him near the bottom left corner.

"Scoop slam from Trent onto EC3," Jerry Lawler said.

Then, Johnny Mundo runs up and hops onto the top rope on the bottom left corner of ring two, then he hits a moonsault as the fans pop for the move.

"Moonsault from Johnny Mundo onto EC3," JBL said.

As Johnny got up, Eva comes from behind and gets him with a release German suplex.

"German suplex by Eva on Johnny," Michael Cole said.

In ring one, Marco and Star were trading punches with father and son duo, Al and Bud Bundy, and it was a back and forth battle.

"Look at this battle between the Bundy duo against Star and Marco," Jerry Lawler said.

After five seconds, Austin Moon and Tyler James sneak from behind and give the Bundy duo twin back suplexes.

"Austin and Tyler just take down Al and Bud with twin back suplexes," Michael Cole said.

Then, Austin and Tyler give Star and Marco twin dropkicks, taking them down.

"Twin dropkicks from Austin and Tyler, taking Star and Marco down," JBL said.

As Austin and Tyler got up, Roman Reigns rushes into ring one and nails Austin and Tyler with a double spear bringing a mix response from the crowd.

"Roman just spears Austin and Tyler to oblivion," Jerry Lawler said.

As Roman got up and was looking around the ring for someone to fight and with brawls happening in the two rings, the ten second mark appears on the Titantron which means another person was about to enter.

"Who is number ninety-seven," Michael Cole said.

 **10…9…8…7…6…5…4…3…2…1…BZZT!**

Then these words blared from the speakers.

 ** _Awesome_** **.**

 **Entrant #97: The Miz**

Out of the stage was "The Awesome" wrestler and B-list actor, The Miz, who came to a bunch of boos from the fans.

"Entrant ninety-seven is former WWE champion, The Miz," JBL said.

"Miz lasted over forty minutes in the 2012 Royal Rumble, so he has rumble experience," Jerry Lawler said.

Miz runs down the ramp and he enters the ring, but Roman takes him down with a spear as the fans pop for the move.

"Spear from Roman and down goes Miz," Michael Cole said.

Then, Wolverine grabs Miz by the head, lifts him upside down in a piledriver position, and gives him a brutal piledriver.

"Piledriver on Miz, he has not gotten any offence in since entering," JBL said.

Then, Roman picks up Miz and tosses him over the top rope with his feet hitting the floor, ending The Miz's rumble run with cheers from the crowd.

"And with that, The Miz is gone from the rumble," Jerry Lawler said.

 **73rd eliminated: The Miz, by Roman Reigns, Duration-0:15**

As The Miz left the ringside area just furious that he was eliminated early, in ring two, Eva gets Kyo Kusanagi in a powerbomb position, then she gives a powerbomb into the top left corner.

"Powerbomb by Eva into the corner," JBL said.

As Kyo stumble out of the corner, Jimmy Uso gives Kyo a quick powerslam.

"Powerslam from Jimmy on Kyo," Michael Cole said.

In ring one, Kurt Angle gets Roman from behind with an Angle slam.

"Angle slam from Kurt onto Roman," Jerry Lawler said.

Kurt turns around and Marco gives him a roundhouse kick to the side of the head, then Star gives him a belly to belly suplex.

"What a combination of moves from Star and Marco," Michael Cole said.

In ring two, Booker T kicks Mario in the gut, then he bounces off the ropes, and gets Mario with the scissors kick.

"Scissors kick by Booker T and Mario is down," JBL said.

As Booker T was looking for a person to fight and with fights happening around the two rings, the ten second mark appears on the Titantron which means another entrant was about to appear.

"Who's about to enter next," Jerry Lawler said.

 **10…9…8…7…6…5…4…3…2…1…BZZT!**

 **Entrant #98: Duncan (Total Drama)**

With punk music blaring through the speakers, out of the stage was the Total Drama delinquent, Duncan, who came out to a mix reaction from the crowd (but it was mostly cheers).

"Oh man, not this punk," Michael Cole said.

"Entrant ninety-eight is Total Drama's Duncan," JBL said.

Duncan runs down the ramp and he enters the ring. He then takes down Marco and Star with a double clothesline.

"Double clothesline and down goes Star and Marco," Jerry Lawler said.

Then, Duncan gives Kevin Owens a kick right into his junk as Kevin Owens rolled around the ring in pain.

"And Duncan just kicks Kevin Owens below the belt," JBL said.

In ring two, Shinsuke Nakamura grabs Johnny's legs from behind and gives him a wheelbarrow suplex.

"Wheelbarrow suplex from Shinsuke on Johnny," Michael Cole said.

As Shinsuke got up, Trent runs up and gives him a Rough Ryder, knocking him down.

"Rough Ryder from Trent, amazing for someone who is in there for over fifty-two minutes," Jerry Lawler said.

In ring one, Jeff Jarrett was unleashing forearms to the back of Flash Sentry.

"Jeff is beating Flash with those vicious forearms," Michael Cole said.

After several seconds of beating Flash down, Duncan blasts Jeff in the face with a chair (he found the chair close to the top left corner) and the shot could be heard throughout the stadium.

"Duncan just nails Jeff in the face with the chair," JBL said.

Then, Duncan nails Tyler in the face with the chair as well as the fans boo at that brutal chair shot.

"Down goes Tyler with a chair shot as well," Jerry Lawler said.

In ring two, Falco Lombardi lifts up Eva in this electric chair position while Jimmy climb up to the top rope on the bottom right corner of ring two.

"I believe this is going to end badly," JBL said.

Eva then rakes Falco in the eyes and she drops off of his shoulders, then she pushes him into the bottom right corner, causing Jimmy to wreck himself on the ropes.

"Eva pushes Falco into the corner and Jimmy is wrecked in the corner," Michael Cole said.

In ring one, Jeff was slowly getting up from the chair shot, now bleeding from the head.

"And Jeff has been busted wide open from that chair shot," Jerry Lawler said.

As Jeff turned around, Austin and Bud get him with a double Northern Lights suplex.

"Double Northern Lights suplex from Austin and Bud," JBL said.

As Austin and Bud got up, the ten second mark appears on the Titantron which means another entrant was coming out.

"Who has drawn number ninety-nine," Michael Cole said.

 **10…9…8…7…6…5…4…3…2…1…BZZT!**

 **Entrant #99: Matt Sydal**

Out of the stage was the former WWE star, Matt Sydal. With his short black hair and wearing his red and black wrestling pants, Matt got an amazing ovation from the crowd for his return.

"I don't believe it," Jerry Lawler said in shock.

"Entrant ninety-nine was formerly Evan Bourne, now he is Matt Sydal, representing Dragon Gate Wrestling and Ring of Honor," Michael Cole said.

Matt sprints down the ramp and he enters the ring, he then takes down Austin with a dropkick.

"Dropkick to Austin," JBL said.

Then, he gets Tyler with a dropkick as well.

"Down goes Tyler thanks to that dropkick," Jerry Lawler said.

Then, Matt gives Roman a jumping DDT, taking him down.

"Jumping DDT on Roman, Matt is on fire," JBL said.

In ring two, Kyo gets Falco in a powerbomb position, then he lifts him high in the air and brings him down with a Last Ride powerbomb, with Falco's head bouncing off the mat.

"Last Ride from Kyo and Falco's head hits the mat hard," Michael Cole said.

Then, Kyo picks Falco up and tosses him over the top rope and his feet hitting the floor, ending Falco's rumble run and scoring Kyo another elimination.

"And with that, Kyo scores his eighth elimination in the match," Jerry Lawler said.

 **74th eliminated: Falco Lombardi, by Kyo Kusanagi, Duration-21:23**

As Falco left the ringside area, in ring one, Matt gave Jimmy a neckbreaker near the top right corner of ring one.

"Neckbreaker from Matt onto Jimmy," JBL said.

Then, Matt climbs up to the top rope on the top right corner and after a few seconds, Matt gets him with Air Bourne as the fans pop for the move.

"Air Bourne from Matt onto Jimmy," Michael Cole said.

As Matt got up, Duncan takes him down with a clothesline as the fans boo at that move.

"Duncan ruins the mood with that clothesline," Jerry Lawler said.

In ring two, EC3 clips Kyo leg, bringing him onto one knee.

"EC3 clips Kyo's leg, can someone eliminate that creep," JBL said.

Then, Eva comes up and kicks EC3 in the gut, then she hooks one of EC3's arms and she hooks one of Kyo's arms, then she lifts both of them up and takes them down with a double suplex.

"Double suplex from Eva and she easily takes down Kyo and EC3," Michael Cole said.

As Eva got up and with fights happening in the two rings, the ten second mark appears on the Titantron which means another entrant was about to appear.

"We'll be a third through the rumble in about ten seconds," Jerry Lawler said.

 **10…9…8…7…6…5…4…3…2…1…BZZT!**

 **Entrant #100: Dean Winchester (Supernatural)**

Out of the stage was one half of the Winchester Bros., Dean Winchester. With his short brown hair, black dress shirt, brown jacket, black pants, and black shoes, Dean got a respectable ovation from the crowd (it seems they were fans of Supernatural).

"Well things are about to get paranormal in this rumble," JBL said.

"Entrant one hundred is Dean Winchester of the hit CW series, Supernatural," Michael Cole said.

Dean runs down the ramp and when he grabs the top rope, Jimmy was about to bounce off the ropes, but he went over the top rope and his feet hit the floor, ending his run in an unexpected manner.

"That mistake just cost Jimmy Uso the match," Jerry Lawler said.

 **75th eliminated: Jimmy Uso, by Dean Winchester, Duration-11:05**

As Jimmy Uso left the ringside area, Dean looks under the apron for a weapon and then he pulls out a kendo stick and enters the ring.

"Looks like Dean is about to go hardcore in this rumble," JBL said.

Dean then nails Marco in the ribs with that stick, he then gets Star, Jeff, Austin, and Tyler with shot to the ribs as well, finally he nails Roman in the head with that kendo stick.

"Dean is going mental in this rumble just like Lelouch earlier in the match," Jerry Lawler said.

Then, Dean dodges a clothesline from Kevin Owens.

"Dean ducks the clothesline from Kevin Owens," Michael Cole said.

Dean then strikes Kevin Owens in the head with the stick, the impact knocks him over the top rope and his feet hit the floor, as the fans gave a loud pop for Kevin's elimination.

"Dean scores his second elimination in a row, this time it is Kevin Owens," JBL said.

 **76th eliminated: Kevin Owens, by Dean Winchester, Duration-25:21**

Kevin Owens was really mad that he was eliminated, so he heads towards ring two and drags Kurt Angle under the ropes (who was battling with D'Angelo Dinero at that time). Then, he lifts Kurt in this powerbomb position and everyone know this was going to be bad.

"No, Kevin don't do this to Kurt," Jerry Lawler said.

Then, he gives him a powerbomb right onto the ring apron as the fans boo at the attack.

"Powerbomb on Kurt Angle, I think he might have injure Kurt even more," Michael Cole said.

Then, Kevin turns to the crowd and said, "And that's why I'm the best wrestler in the WWE."

"I think we might have a riot if Kevin pisses off the crowd even more," JBL said.

Then, Tyler rolls under the ropes and gives Kevin a swinging neckbreaker that made the fans pop.

"Tyler just got Kevin with a swinging neckbreaker," Jerry Lawler said.

Then, Tyler grabs a chair from ringside and when Kevin got up, Tyler hits him in the face with a chair that made the fans go ballistic.

"Kevin just got blasted in the face with that chair," Michael Cole said.

Then, Tyler said to Kevin, "And that's why you're the biggest piece of crap in WWE."

As Tyler re-enter ring one, Kevin being carried out of the ringside area by the ring crew, and with fights happening in the two rings, the ten second mark appears on the Titantron which means another person was about to enter.

"With the chaos happening, who has drawn one hundred and one," JBL said.

 ** _To be continued_** **…**

 **Well, one hundred entrants down and two hundred entrants to go, and now the upcoming entrants will have a fighting chance of winning the rumble. Anyway, here are the stats after this chapter.**

 **Entries gone through this story: 100**

 **Entries left: 200**

 **People in the ring: 24**

 **Eliminated competitors: Barry Eisenberg, Heath Burns, Rikishi, Christie Monterio, King Barrett, Rob Van Dam, PJ Black, Bobby Roode, Michael Bennett, Lelouch Lamperouge, Chris, Rhyno, Courtney, Mark Henry, Ash Williams, Zack Ryder, Dan Hibiki, Mojo Rawley, Farkle Minkus, Leela, Hernandez, Tyler Breeze, Honky Tonk Man, Jeremy Buck, El Torito, Angélico, Tommy Dreamer, Morrigan Aensland, Psymon Stark, Vincent Valentine, Tourette's Guy, Pentagon Jr., Jack Swagger, Eric Young, Naruto Uzumaki, Rangiku Matsumoto, Eric Forman, AJ Styles, R-Truth, Finn Balor, Joey Gladstone, Luke Harper, The Nostalgia Critic, Bram, Pac-Man, Bender, Jill Valentine, Son of Havoc, Sunset Shimmer, Pacifica Northwest, Eric Cartman, Chris Redfield, Viktor, Ally Dawson, Captain America, Ron Zombie, Sexy Star, Naldo Montoya, Mitsurugi, Simon Gotch, Aiden English, Mr. Anderson, Penny, Donkey Kong, New Jack, Alan Harper, Matt Morgan, The Green Arrow, Tajiri, The Big Show, Bubba Ray Dudley, "Razor" Jake Clawson, The Miz, Falco Lombardi, Jimmy Uso, and Kevin Owens.**

 **Still in the match: Al Bundy, Kyo Kusanagi, Roman Reigns, Trent, Kurt Angle, Ethan Carter III, Shinsuke Nakamura, Tyler James, Bud Bundy, Booker T, Star Butterfly, Eva, D'Angelo Dinero, Wolverine, Mario, Johnny Mundo, Flash Sentry, Jeff Jarrett, Austin Moon, King Cuerno, Marco Diaz, Duncan, Matt Sydal, and Dean Winchester.**

 **Longest time in the ring: Al Bundy (ninety-eight minutes and counting.)**

 **Shortest time in the ring: Farkle Minkus (two seconds)**

 **Most eliminations: Kyo Kusanagi (eight eliminations)**

 **Will Kurt recover from that horrendous powerbomb?**

 **Will Dean Winchester continue with his caning attacks?**

 **Will we see more of Marco and Star in the next chapter?**

 **You have to tune in to find out.**


	22. Sing It Rumble

**The Mega AllStar Fanfiction Royal Rumble**

 **Summary: Three hundred of the best wrestlers and characters (yes, I did say 300) compete in a wild and insane Royal Rumble match featuring two rings, pure insanity, and a huge cash prize.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own WWE, IMPACT Wrestling, Lucha Underground, Ring of Honor, New Japan Pro Wrestling, FOX network, CBS, Mattel, Hasbro, Capcom, Universal Pictures, Paramount Pictures, TBS, or any company whatsoever.**

 **Myself and UltimateWarriorFan4Ever created the list of entrants. But, UltimateWarriorFan4Ever helped me with eliminations and everything else.**

 **Rated T for wrestling violence and language.**

 **This is a special request for Jeff Hardy Fan VR1.**

 **Chapter 22: Sing it Rumble**

The fans then started to count down to the next entrant.

 **10…9…8…7…6…5…4…3…2…1…BZZT!**

 **Entrant #101: Brian Kendrick**

Out of the stage was the former WWE, IMPACT, and NXT star, Brian Kendrick. With his brown hair and white trunks, Brian got a very good response from the crowd.

"Looks who has come out," Jerry Lawler said.

"Brian Kendrick is number one hundred and one in this rumble," JBL said.

Brian sprints down the ramp and enters the ring, he then takes down Tyler James with a dropkick.

"Dropkick by Brian on Tyler," Michael Cole said.

Then, Brian takes down Austin Moon with another dropkick.

"Another dropkick from Brian," Jerry Lawler said.

Brian then takes down Jeff Jarrett with a DDT.

"DDT on Jeff Jarrett," JBL said.

In ring two, Kyo Kusanagi gets Bud Bundy in a gorilla press position and then tosses him right into Al Bundy.

"Kyo launches Bud right into his father, knocking them down," Michael Cole said.

Dean Winchester tries to sneak up behind Kyo with his kendo stick, but Kyo sees him coming and gets him with an uppercut, knocking the stick out of his hands.

"Kyo knocks Dean down with the uppercut," Jerry Lawler said.

In ring one, Ethan Carter III nails King Cuerno with a forearm to the back of the head, knocking him down as the fans boo at the move.

"EC3 decks King Cuerno with that forearm," JBL said.

EC3 then picks up King Cuerno and tosses him over the top rope and his feet hit the floor as the fans boo at that elimination.

"And EC3 eliminates King Cuerno from the rumble," Michael Cole said.

 **77th eliminated: King Cuerno, by Ethan Carter III, Duration-6:30**

As King Cuerno left the ringside area, EC3 turns around and Brian gets him with an enzugiri to the back of the head, taking him down.

"Enzugiri by Brian on EC3," Jerry Lawler said.

Then, Johnny Mundo runs up, hops on the middle rope, and gets EC3 with this corkscrew splash as the fans pop for the move.

"Corkscrew splash by Johnny," JBL said.

Then, Flash Sentry moves EC3 near the top right corner and Flash then climbs to the top rope on the top right corner of ring one.

"Flash is going high risk," Michael Cole said.

Then, Flash jumps off and gets EC3 with a diving headbutt.

"Diving headbutt by Flash on EC3," Jerry Lawler said.

As Flash got up and with fights happening in the two rings, the ten second mark appears on the Titantron which means another person was about to enter.

"Who is the next entrant in this rumble," JBL said.

 **10…9…8…7…6…5…4…3…2…1…BZZT!**

 **Entrant #102: Liv Rooney (Liv & Maddie)**

With pop music playing through the speakers, out of the stage came the beautiful singer and actress, Liv Rooney. With her long blonde hair, wearing a pink dress, and pink wrestling boots, Liv got a loud standing ovation from the crowd.

"Another teenager is in this rumble," Michael Cole said.

"Liv Rooney from the hit Disney show, Liv & Maddie, is number one hundred and two in the rumble," JBL said.

Liv runs down the ramp and hops onto the apron, then she hops on the top rope and jumps off, getting Eva, Johnny, Flash, and Brian with a stage like dive.

"Liv makes an impact with that dive," Jerry Lawler said.

The dive effected Eva the most as she stumble backwards, but then Star Buttefly and Marco Diaz come up and clothesline Eva over the top rope and onto the floor as the fans cheer at the elimination.

"And that dive costs Eva the rumble," JBL said.

 **78th eliminated: Eva, by Star Butterfly and Marco Diaz, Duration-16:12**

Eva was furious that she was eliminated, so she drags Star and Marco under the ropes, then she throws Star right into the barricade.

"Eva just threw Star into the barricade," Michael Cole said.

Then, Eva grabs the steel steps and rams it into Marco's face, knocking him down as the fans boo at Eva.

"Marco goes down thanks to Eva and those steel steps," Jerry Lawler said.

As Eva left the ringside area, in ring two, Kurt Angle re-enter the ring and gets D'Angelo Dinero with an Angle Slam.

"Angle Slam and Kurt regains his composure in the rumble," JBL said.

Then, he gives Angle Slams to Roman Reigns, Al Bundy, and Kyo Kusanagi.

"Kurt Angle is going Angle Slam crazy in this rumble," Michael Cole said.

In ring one, Liv and Austin bump into each other, but before they could fight, Mario try to get them with a double clothesline, but they counter and give him a double hip toss.

"Liv and Austin take down Mario with a double hip toss," Jerry Lawler said.

Then, Liv and Austin get Matt Sydal with a double spinebuster.

"Double spinebuster and down goes Matt Sydal," JBL said.

Before they could strike, Duncan runs in and takes down the duo with a double running dropkick as the fans boo at him.

"Double running dropkick and Duncan takes down the singers," Michael Cole said.

As Duncan got up and with fights happening in the two rings, the ten second mark appears on the Titantron which means another entrant was about to appear.

"Who's the next entrant in the rumble," Jerry Lawler said.

 **10…9…8…7…6…5…4…3…2…1…BZZT!**

 **Entrant #103: Mil Muertes**

Out of the stage was another Lucha Underground star known as Mil Muertes. With his dark blue luchador mask, light blue and dark blue striped wrestling pants, and tattoos over his arm and chest, Mil Muertes got a really good ovation from the crowd.

"Entrant one hundred and three is Mil Muertes of Lucha Underground," JBL said.

"You know he looks very familiar," Michael Cole said. **[1]**

Mil Muertes runs down the ramp and he enters the ring, then he takes down Duncan with a shoulder block.

"Mil takes down Duncan with a shoulder block," Jerry Lawler said.

Then, Mil takes down Booker T with another shoulder block.

"Now Mil takes down Booker T," JBL said.

Mil then runs up and gets Flash with a tornado DDT.

"Tornado DDT from Mil and he takes down Flash," Michael Cole said.

In ring two, Trent sneaks behind Roman and gives him a side suplex, taking him down.

"Side suplex by Trent, that's pretty good for someone that's been in the match for over fifty-seven minutes," Jerry Lawler said.

Then, Trent grabs Dean and gives him a belly to belly suplex, taking him down.

"Belly to belly by Trent on Dean," JBL said.

Star and Marco were able to get up and finally re-enter ring one, then they give Mil Muertes a double clothesline.

"Star and Marco are back in the match and they take down Mil," Michael Cole said.

Then, Star and Marco go face to face with Liv and Austin, the fans were hoping to see who would get the first strike.

"Oh my god, it's the battle of pairs, Austin and Liv against Star and Marco, but who will go down first," Jerry Lawler said.

After five seconds of this stare down, EC3 starts to attack Star and Marco, while a bloodied Jeff was attacking Liv and Austin as the fans boo at this attack.

"Oh come on, EC3 and Jeff Jarrett just ruin the moment," JBL said.

After several seconds of this beat down, Star and Marco lift up EC3 and give him a double powerbomb.

"Double powerbomb by Star and Marco on EC3," Michael Cole said.

Then, Liv and Austin grab Jeff by the neck and take him down with a double chokeslam.

"Double chokeslam from Liv and Austin," Jerry Lawler said.

As the two pairs went face to face again and with fights happening in the two rings, the ten second mark appears on the Titantron which means another entrant was going to appear.

"Who is about to enter the ring," JBL said.

 **10…9…8…7…6…5…4…3…2…1…BZZT!**

 **Entrant #104: Ed (Ed, Edd, N' Eddy)**

Out of the stage was one member of the famous C.N (Cartoon Network) trio known as Ed. With his yellow skin, trademark green jacket, and dim-witted (yet positive) attitude, Ed got a good ovation from the crowd.

"Great, this dimwit," Michael Cole said.

"Ed from the show Ed, Edd, N' Eddy, is number one hundred and four," Jerry Lawler said.

Ed then runs down the ramp and enters the ring. Then, Liv and Austin pick Jeff Jarrett up and throw him over the top rope and his feet hit the floor, ending Jeff's run with cheers from the crowd.

"Liv and Austin just eliminate Jeff Jarrett from the rumble," JBL said.

 **79th eliminated: Jeff Jarrett, by Liv Rooney and Austin Moon, Duration-11:09**

As Jeff the ringside area holding his head in pain. In ring one, Ed takes down Liv and Austin with a double clothesline.

"Ed takes down Liv and Austin," Michael Cole said.

Then, Ed gives Tyler a headbutt, knocking him down.

"And now Tyler gets knocked down with a headbutt from Ed," Jerry Lawler said.

Ed then grabs Star and Marco by their heads, and plants them with a double DDT.

"Double DDT by Ed on Star and Marco," JBL said.

In ring two, Wolverine lifts Shinsuke Nakamura in a fireman's carry position, then he rams him head first into the top left corner.

"Wolverine rams Shinsuke into the corner," Michael Cole said.

With Shinsuke still on his shoulders, Wolverine lifts him in the air and drops him rib first onto his knee.

"Wolverine might have broken one of Shinsuke's ribs on impact," Jerry Lawler said.

Trent and Dean then sneak behind Wolverine and get him down with a double Russian leg sweep.

"Trent and Dean take down Wolverine with a double leg sweep," JBL said.

In ring one, Liv and Austin grab EC3 by his legs and slingshot him into the bottom left corner, with his head bouncing off the post.

"EC3 just got slingshot into the corner, and his head hit the metal post," Michael Cole said.

When EC3 stumble out of the corner, Mil Muertes gets him with the Dagger Through The Heart (aka, a spear) as the fans pop for the move.

"Dagger Through The Heart and down goes EC3," Jerry Lawler said.

As Mil got up, Star and Marco take him down with a double dropkick.

"Double dropkick from Star and Marco, they take down Mil," JBL said.

As Star and Marco got up and with brawls happening in the two rings, the ten second mark appears on the Titantron which means another entrant was on their way.

"Who is about to come out next," Michael Cole said.

 **10…9…8…7…6…5…4…3…2…1…BZZT!**

 **Entrant #105: Jessie Godderz**

Out of the stage was the IMPACT star and former Big Brother houseguest, Jessie Godderz. With his short brown hair and silver wrestling trunks, Jessie got a bunch of boos from the crowd (although he did get some cheers from some Big Brother fans).

"Really, we have this guy competing in this rumble," Jerry Lawler said.

"Entrant one hundred and five is former IMPACT Tag champion, Jesse Godderz," JBL said.

Jessie then runs down the ramp and he enters the ring, but Liv ends up giving him an enzugiri to the back of the head.

"Enzugiri by Liv on Jessie," Michael Cole said.

As Jessie stumbled forward, Austin gets him with a belly to belly suplex.

"Belly to belly and Jessie has not gotten any offense in," Jerry Lawler said.

In ring two, Wolverine begins to give Dean a series of punches to the face, with the fifth punch causing him to lean up against the ropes.

"Oh man, I think Wolverine might eliminate Dean from the rumble," JBL said.

Then, Wolverine runs at Dean for a clothesline, but Dean lifts him up with a back body drop over the top rope and Wolverine's feet hitting the floor, as the fans were in shock because of that elimination.

"I CAN'T BELIEVE IT," Michael Cole screamed in shock.

"Wolverine has been eliminated from the rumble," Jerry Lawler said.

 **80th eliminated: Wolverine, by Dean Winchester, Duration-17:22**

As Wolverine left the ringside area with the crowd giving him a standing ovation for his efforts, in ring two, Dean turns around and Al gets him with a brutal spear, taking him down.

"Spear by Al Bundy, and Al has been in this rumble for over an amazing one hundred and three minutes," JBL said.

As Al got up, Roman nails Al with a Superman Punch, knocking him down.

"Superman Punch by Roman on Al Bundy," Michael Cole said.

In ring one, Duncan nails Jessie with a roundhouse kick, then Flash gets Jessie with a Fame Ass-er, and finally Matt Sydal jumps on the middle ropes, getting him with a diving leg drop across Jessie's face.

"Jessie is just being torn apart by everyone in the rumble," Jerry Lawler said.

Then, Tyler grabs Jessie by the head and he launches him over the top rope and his feet hit the floor as the fans gave a loud pop for his elimination.

"Well, Jessie has just been thrown out of the rumble like a piece of trash," JBL said.

 **81st eliminated: Jessie Godderz, by Tyler James, Duration-0:48**

As Jessie left the ringside area just pissed that he was eliminated, and with fights happening in the two rings, the ten second mark appears on the Titantron which means the next entrant was about to appear.

"Alright, who is number one hundred and six," Michael Cole said.

 ** _To be continued_** **…**

 **[1]-Mil Muertes also wrestles under the name El Mesias in AAA wrestling, but he is most famous for wrestling under Ricky Banderas in TNA and Wrestling Society X, he even faced guys like Abyss and Vampiro in some brutal hardcore matches.**

 **So, now that Liv and Austin are working together in this rumble, I think we will see them eliminate people left and right. Anyway, here are the stats after this chapter.**

 **Entries gone through this story: 105**

 **Entries left: 195**

 **People in the ring: 24**

 **Eliminated competitors: Barry Eisenberg, Heath Burns, Rikishi, Christie Monterio, King Barrett, Rob Van Dam, PJ Black, Bobby Roode, Michael Bennett, Lelouch Lamperouge, Chris, Rhyno, Courtney, Mark Henry, Ash Williams, Zack Ryder, Dan Hibiki, Mojo Rawley, Farkle Minkus, Leela, Hernandez, Tyler Breeze, Honky Tonk Man, Jeremy Buck, El Torito, Angélico, Tommy Dreamer, Morrigan Aensland, Psymon Stark, Vincent Valentine, Tourette's Guy, Pentagon Jr., Jack Swagger, Eric Young, Naruto Uzumaki, Rangiku Matsumoto, Eric Forman, AJ Styles, R-Truth, Finn Balor, Joey Gladstone, Luke Harper, The Nostalgia Critic, Bram, Pac-Man, Bender, Jill Valentine, Son of Havoc, Sunset Shimmer, Pacifica Northwest, Eric Cartman, Chris Redfield, Viktor, Ally Dawson, Captain America, Ron Zombie, Sexy Star, Naldo Montoya, Mitsurugi, Simon Gotch, Aiden English, Mr. Anderson, Penny, Donkey Kong, New Jack, Alan Harper, Matt Morgan, The Green Arrow, Tajiri, The Big Show, Bubba Ray Dudley, "Razor" Jake Clawson, The Miz, Falco Lombardi, Jimmy Uso, Kevin Owens, King Cuerno, Eva, Jeff Jarrett, Wolverine, and Jessie Godderz.**

 **Still in the match: Al Bundy, Kyo Kusanagi, Roman Reigns, Trent, Kurt Angle, Ethan Carter III, Shinsuke Nakamura, Tyler James, Bud Bundy, Booker T, Star Butterfly, D'Angelo Dinero, Mario, Johnny Mundo, Flash Sentry, Austin Moon, Marco Diaz, Duncan, Matt Sydal, Dean Winchester, Brian Kendrick, Liv Rooney, Mil Muertes, and Ed.**

 **Longest time in the ring: Al Bundy (one hundred and three minutes and counting.)**

 **Shortest time in the ring: Farkle Minkus (two seconds)**

 **Most eliminations: Kyo Kusanagi (eight eliminations)**

 **Will Liv and Austin keep teaming up in this rumble?**

 **Will Al Bundy keep rolling with his record breaking rumble run?**

 **And will there be more of Brian Kendrick in the next chapter?**

 **You have to tune in to find out, now if you excuse me, I must watch another one of 42kgaming's W.T.F Rumbles (seriously, they are the best).**


	23. A Hunter's Showoff

**The Mega AllStar Fanfiction Royal Rumble**

 **Summary: Three hundred of the best wrestlers and characters (yes, I did say 300) compete in a wild and insane Royal Rumble match featuring two rings, pure insanity, and a huge cash prize.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own WWE, IMPACT Wrestling, Lucha Underground, Ring of Honor, New Japan Pro Wrestling, FOX network, CBS, Mattel, Hasbro, Capcom, Universal Pictures, Paramount Pictures, TBS, or any company whatsoever.**

 **Myself and UltimateWarriorFan4Ever created the list of entrants. But, UltimateWarriorFan4Ever helped me with eliminations and everything else.**

 **Rated T for wrestling violence and language.**

 **This is a special request for Jeff Hardy Fan VR1.**

 **Chapter 23: A Hunter's Showoff**

The fans then started to count down to the next entrant.

 **10…9…8…7…6…5…4…3…2…1…BZZT!**

 **Entrant #106: Hunter Huntsman (Ever After High)**

Out of the stage was this teenager with tan skin, brown hair (with the right side of his head shaved, and with his hair hanged over the left side of his head), wearing a brown/green jacket, green shirt, white pants, and brown boots, he was Ever After High student, Hunter Huntsman, who came out to a huge pop from the crowd.

"Great, not another high school punk," Michael Cole said.

"Hunter Huntsman from the popular toy line and web series, Ever After High, is number one hundred and six in this rumble," Jerry Lawler said.

Hunter then sprints down the ramp and he enters the ring, he then takes down Flash Sentry with a clothesline.

"Clothesline from Hunter on Flash," JBL said.

Then, Hunter takes down Duncan with a clothesline as well.

"Another clothesline, this time on Duncan," Michael Cole said.

Hunter then takes down Matt Sydal with a swinging neckbreaker.

"Hunter is on fire and now he takes down Matt with a swinging neckbreaker," Jerry Lawler said.

In ring two, Kyo Kusanagi lifts up Johnny Mundo and then plants him with a running spinebuster.

"Spinebuster from Kyo on Johnny," JBL said.

As Kyo got up, Tyler James runs up to the top rope on the bottom right corner of ring one and when Kyo turned around, Tyler launches off the top rope and gets Kyo with a cross body splash into ring two as the fans pop for the move.

"What a splash from Tyler onto Kyo into ring two," Michael Cole said.

In ring one, Ethan Carter III plants Austin Moon and Liv Rooney with a double DDT as the fans boo at the move.

"Double DDT by EC3 on Liv and Austin," Jerry Lawler said.

As EC3 got up, Booker T kicks EC3 in the gut, then he bounces off the ropes and tries to get EC3 with a scissors kick, but EC3 gets him with a low blow, taking him down.

"And EC3 hits a low blow on Booker T," JBL said.

In ring two, Al Bundy and Bud Bundy lift up Kurt Angle for a suplex, but Kurt counters with a double DDT of his own.

"Double DDT by Kurt on the Bundy duo," Michael Cole said.

As Kurt got up, D'Angelo Dinero gets him with an enzugiri, then Mario runs up and plants Kurt with a running bulldog.

"Enzugiri and bulldog combination from D'Angelo and Mario," Jerry Lawler said.

As D'Angelo and Mario were looking for people to fight and with brawls happening in the two rings, the ten second mark appears on the Titantron which means another entrant was about to appear.

"Who is about to come out next," JBL said.

 **10…9…8…7…6…5…4…3…2…1…BZZT!**

Then, these words blared from the speakers.

 ** _I'm here to show the world, I'M HERE TO SHOW THE WORLD, come on, bring it on_** **!**

 **Entrant #107: Dolph Ziggler**

Out of the stage was a former World Heavyweight Champion, "The Showoff" Dolph Ziggler, who came out to a loud standing ovation.

"Here comes a favorite to win the rumble," Jerry Lawler said.

"Dolph Ziggler is entrant one hundred and seven, and he looks to make an impact," Michael Cole said.

Dolph sprints down the ramp and he enters the ring. But as he got into the ring, EC3 picks Booker T up and he tosses him over the top rope and his feet hit the floor as the fans boo at EC3 for that elimination.

"And EC3 eliminates Booker T, can someone eliminate that idiot, I can't stand EC3," JBL said.

 **82nd eliminated: Booker T, by Ethan Carter III, Duration-24:09**

As EC3 waved goodbye to Booker T (who was leaving the ringside area), Dolph sneaks behind EC3 and gives him a zig zag.

"Zig zag takes down EC3," Jerry Lawler said.

Then, Dolph gets up and gets Ed with a zig zag as well.

"Zig zag now to Ed," Michael Cole said.

Dolph then runs up and gets Star Butterfly and Marco Diaz a double zig zag as the fans pop.

"Double zig zag and Dolph takes down Marco and Star," JBL said.

In ring two, Roman Reigns begins to give Mil Muertes a series of punches to the face.

"Roman is unleashing punches to the face of Mil Muertes," Jerry Lawler said.

After seven punches, Roman whips Mil to the ropes, when Mil bounces off, he leapfrogs over Roman, and when he bounces off the ropes again, Roman gets him with a spear, taking him down.

"Mil tries to avoid Roman, but Roman takes him down with a spear," Michael Cole said.

As Roman got up, Johnny runs up and takes down Roman with a running calf kick.

"Running calf kick from Johnny on Roman," JBL said.

In ring one, Brian Kendrick climbs up to the top rope on the bottom right corner of ring one, and sees Hunter, Austin, Liv, and EC3 brawling in the middle of the ring.

"What does Brian have up his sleeve," Jerry Lawler said.

Then, Brian jumps off the ropes and gets the four people with a moonsault, taking them out as the fans cheer at the move.

"Brian Kendrick just takes out four people with that amazing moonsault," Michael Cole said.

With the five fighters down and with brawls happening in the two rings, the ten second mark appears on the Titantron which means the next entrant was about to appear.

"Who is about to appear next," JBL said.

 **10…9…8…7…6…5…4…3…2…1…BZZT!**

 **Entrant #108: Steve Urkel (Family Matters)**

With the Family Matters theme song playing through the speakers, out of the stage was the famous 1980s nerd, Steve Urkel. With his trademark glasses, suspenders, and crotch high pants, Urkel got a pretty good ovation from the crowd.

"Hey, look who's here," Jerry Lawler said.

"Steve Urkel of Family Matters is entrant one hundred and eight in this rumble," Michael Cole said.

Urkel runs down the ramp and he enters the ring, he then takes down Dean Winchester with a dropkick.

"Urkel dropkicks Dean," JBL said.

Then, Urkel takes down Hunter with another dropkick.

"Urkel nails a dropkick on Hunter," Jerry Lawler said.

Urkel then gets Trent with a clothesline.

"Urkel hits a clothesline on Trent, and Trent has been in the ring for over sixty-two minutes," Michael Cole said.

All of a sudden, Garrett Spenger from I Didn't Do It, hops over the barricade and enters ring one, then he begins giving punches to Urkel's face.

"What the hell, that's Garrett Spenger from I Didn't Do It, he is not in the rumble match," JBL said.

"I guess Logan must have dare him to get in the ring," Jerry Lawler said.

After seven punches, Garrett got up looking excited, but everyone in ring one was not too happy by his appearance.

"Uh oh, I think he might regret doing that," Michael Cole said.

Then, Liv, Austin, Star, Marco, Hunter, Trent, Dean, and Flash gang up on Garrett and bring him down with punches and stomps all over Garrett's body.

"Look at this, Garrett is just being destroyed by eight people," JBL said.

After eight seconds of this beat down, the eight fighters hand Garrett over to Urkel, and Urkel plants Garrett with a powerbomb.

"Powerbomb by Urkel and Garrett is down," Jerry Lawler said.

Then, Urkel picks Garrett up and tosses him over the top ropes, and Garrett smacks face first right into the floor as the fans cheer for that moment.

"Ouch, I think Garrett might got a concussion from hitting the floor," Michael Cole said.

As security dragged Garrett out of the stadium, the ten second mark appears on the Titantron (most of time was wasted because of Garrett's reign) which means the next entrant was about to appear.

"Who is the next entrant," JBL said.

 **10…9…8…7…6…5…4…3…2…1…BZZT!**

 **Entrant #109: Frankie Kazarian**

Out of the stage was TNA legend and former X-Divison Champion, Frankie Kazarian. With his bald head and red wrestling pants, Kazarian got a really good ovation from the crowd for his return.

"Oh wow, we got another returning superstar," Jerry Lawler said.

"Former TNA wrestler, Frankie Kazarian, is entrant one hundred and nine in the rumble," Michael Cole said.

Kazarian sprints down the ramp and climbs to the top rope on the top left corner of ring one. Then, he jumps off the ropes and gets everyone down in ring one with a Swanton bomb as the fans pop.

"Swanton bomb and everyone is down in ring one," JBL said.

In ring two, Kyo lifts D'Angelo up on his shoulders and after a few seconds, he drops him down with an electric chair drop.

"Electric chair drop from Kyo on D'Angelo Dinero," Jerry Lawler said.

Then, Al and Bud pick up D'Angelo and toss him over the top rope, with his feet hitting the floor and ending D'Angelo's run.

"And the Bundy duo eliminate D'Angelo from the rumble," Michael Cole said.

 **83rd eliminated: D'Angelo Dinero, by Al and Bud Bundy, Duration-22:20**

As D'Angelo left the ringside area, the Bundy duo turn around and Tyler gets them with a double clothesline.

"Double clothesline from Tyler on Al and Bud Bundy," JBL said.

As Tyler got up, Dolph runs up behind him and gets him with a zig zag.

"Zig zag by Dolph on Tyler James," Jerry Lawler said.

In ring one, EC3 sneaks behind Urkel and clips his knee as the fans boo at EC3.

"EC3 clips Urkel's knee, such a dirty tactic," Michael Cole said.

EC3 then bounces off the ropes and nails Urkel with a shining wizard to the face, knocking him down.

"Shining wizard and down goes Urkel," JBL said.

As EC3 got up, Star and Marco get him with a double enzugiri to the back of the head.

"Star and Marco get EC3 with an double enzugiri," Jerry Lawler said.

In ring two, Shinsuke Nakamura gets Johnny on his knees, then he runs up and gets him with a BomaYe, knocking him down.

"BomaYe from Shinsuke and down goes Johnny," Michael Cole said.

In ring one, Brian Kendrick climbs up to the top rope on the bottom right corner of ring one and sees a dazed Urkel getting up.

"Brian might take down Urkel further," JBL said.

Then, Brian jumps off the ropes, but Urkel ends up taking him down with a mid-air spear as the fans gave a huge pop.

"Spear by Urkel and down goes Brian," Jerry Lawler said.

As Urkel got up and with fights happening in the two rings, the ten second mark appears on the Titantron which means another entrant was about to appear.

"Who is about to appear in the rumble next," Michael Cole said.

 **10…9…8…7…6…5…4…3…2…1…BZZT!**

 **Entrant #110: Heihachi Mishima (Tekken)**

With the Tekken theme playing through the speakers, out of the stage was Tekken legend, Heihachi Mishima. With his white hair on the sides of his head, white mustache, and black karate gi, Heihachi got a really loud pop from the crowd (despite being a villain).

"Oh boy, here comes another favorite to win," JBL said.

"Entrant one hundred and ten is Heihachi Mishima of the hit fighting game series, Tekken," Jerry Lawler said.

Heihachi runs down the ramp and enters the ring. Meanwhile, Hunter scoops up Brian and throws him over the top rope and his feet hit the floor, ending his rumble run.

"Hunter just eliminates Brian from the rumble," Michael Cole said.

 **84th eliminated: Brian Kendrick, by Hunter Huntsman, Duration-9:07**

As Brian left the ringside area, Heihachi gets Hunter from behind with a release German suplex.

"German suplex by Heihachi on Hunter," JBL said.

Heihachi got up and takes down Liv and Austin with a double clothesline.

"Double clothesline from the Tekken legend," Jerry Lawler said.

Then, Heihachi runs up and gets EC3 with a boot to the face, knocking him down.

"Boot to the face, Heihachi shows he is on his own in this rumble," Michael Cole said.

In ring two, Shinsuke gets Dolph near the ropes hopefully to get him with a BomaYe. So Shinsuke runs at him, but then Dolph catches him in time.

"Shinsuke tries for a BomaYe, but Dolph catches him in time," JBL said.

Then, Dolph throws him over the ropes and lands back first onto the floor, ending Shinsuke's run in the rumble as the fans cringe at the impact.

"Dolph just eliminates Shinsuke from the rumble, and Shinsuke was in there for over forty-three minutes," Jerry Lawler said.

 **85th eliminated: Shinsuke Nakamura, by Dolph Ziggler, Duration-43:26**

As Shinsuke left the ringside area with the crowd giving him a standing ovation for his run, Dolph gets Ed with a fameasser.

"Fameasser and down goes Ed," Michael Cole said.

Then, Dolph gets Tyler with a zig zag.

"Zig zag and down goes Tyler," JBL said.

In ring one, Heihachi lifts Dean upside down and gets him with a piledriver.

"Piledriver by Heihachi on Dean," Jerry Lawler said.

As Heihachi got up, Liv and Austin hooks his arms around their necks and get him with a double suplex.

"Double suplex by the duo of Liv and Austin," Michael Cole said.

Meanwhile, Hunter climbs up to the top rope on the top right corner of ring one, then he jumps off and gets Heihachi with a frog splash.

"Frog splash, shades of the late Eddie Guerrero," JBL said.

As Hunter got up and with fights happening in the two rings, the ten second mark appears on the Titantron which means another entrant was about to appear.

"Who is entrant one hundred and eleven," Jerry Lawler said.

 ** _To be continued_** **…**

 **Well, we got two rumble favorites entering the fray, Dolph Ziggler and Heihachi Mishima, and they are getting off to a good start. Anyway, here are the stats after this chapter.**

 **Entries gone through this story: 110**

 **Entries left: 190**

 **People in the ring: 25**

 **Eliminated competitors: Barry Eisenberg, Heath Burns, Rikishi, Christie Monterio, King Barrett, Rob Van Dam, PJ Black, Bobby Roode, Michael Bennett, Lelouch Lamperouge, Chris, Rhyno, Courtney, Mark Henry, Ash Williams, Zack Ryder, Dan Hibiki, Mojo Rawley, Farkle Minkus, Leela, Hernandez, Tyler Breeze, Honky Tonk Man, Jeremy Buck, El Torito, Angélico, Tommy Dreamer, Morrigan Aensland, Psymon Stark, Vincent Valentine, Tourette's Guy, Pentagon Jr., Jack Swagger, Eric Young, Naruto Uzumaki, Rangiku Matsumoto, Eric Forman, AJ Styles, R-Truth, Finn Balor, Joey Gladstone, Luke Harper, The Nostalgia Critic, Bram, Pac-Man, Bender, Jill Valentine, Son of Havoc, Sunset Shimmer, Pacifica Northwest, Eric Cartman, Chris Redfield, Viktor, Ally Dawson, Captain America, Ron Zombie, Sexy Star, Naldo Montoya, Mitsurugi, Simon Gotch, Aiden English, Mr. Anderson, Penny, Donkey Kong, New Jack, Alan Harper, Matt Morgan, The Green Arrow, Tajiri, The Big Show, Bubba Ray Dudley, "Razor" Jake Clawson, The Miz, Falco Lombardi, Jimmy Uso, Kevin Owens, King Cuerno, Eva, Jeff Jarrett, Wolverine, Jessie Godderz, Booker T, D'Angelo Dinero, Brian Kendrick, and Shinsuke Nakamura.**

 **Still in the match: Al Bundy, Kyo Kusanagi, Roman Reigns, Trent, Kurt Angle, Ethan Carter III, Tyler James, Bud Bundy, Star Butterfly, Mario, Johnny Mundo, Flash Sentry, Austin Moon, Marco Diaz, Duncan, Matt Sydal, Dean Winchester, Liv Rooney, Mil Muertes, Ed, Hunter Huntsman, Dolph Ziggler, Steve Urkel, Frankie Kazarian, and Heihachi Mishima.**

 **Longest time in the ring: Al Bundy (one hundred and eight minutes and counting.)**

 **Shortest time in the ring: Farkle Minkus (two seconds)**

 **Most eliminations: Kyo Kusanagi (eight eliminations)**

 **Will Heihachi recover from the frog splash?**

 **Will Dolph dominate the rumble?**

 **And will Al stay in the ring after all the entries have come out?**

 **You have to tune in to find out.**


	24. Total Ever After Drama Rumble

**The Mega AllStar Fanfiction Royal Rumble**

 **Summary: Three hundred of the best wrestlers and characters (yes, I did say 300) compete in a wild and insane Royal Rumble match featuring two rings, pure insanity, and a huge cash prize.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own WWE, IMPACT Wrestling, Lucha Underground, Ring of Honor, New Japan Pro Wrestling, FOX network, CBS, Mattel, Hasbro, Capcom, Universal Pictures, Paramount Pictures, TBS, or any company whatsoever.**

 **Myself and UltimateWarriorFan4Ever created the list of entrants. But, UltimateWarriorFan4Ever helped me with eliminations and everything else.**

 **Rated T for wrestling violence and language.**

 **This is a special request for Jeff Hardy Fan VR1.**

 **Chapter 24: Total Ever After Drama Rumble**

The fans then started to count down to the next entrant.

 **10…9…8…7…6…5…4…3…2…1…BZZT!**

 **Entrant #111: Bo Dallas**

With this inspirational music playing through the speakers, out of the stage was Bo Dallas. With his long hair and his white trunks, Bo came out to a very negative reaction from the crowd.

"Are you ready to Bo-lieve," JBL said.

"Entrant one hundred and eleven is Bo Dallas," Michael Cole said.

Bo then runs down the ramp and enters the ring, he then takes down Kyo Kusanagi with a dropkick.

"Dropkick by Bo on Kyo," Jerry Lawler said.

Then, Bo takes down Matt Sydal with a clothesline.

"Clothesline by Bo, talk about inspirational," JBL said.

As Bo runs around ring one in victory, Steve Urkel and Hunter Huntsman deck him with an uppercut as the fans cheer for the move.

"Double uppercut and Bo goes down," Michael Cole said.

In ring two, Austin Moon and Liv Rooney give Bud Bundy a series of punches to the face.

"Austin and Liv are softening up Bud to throw him out," Jerry Lawler said.

After five punches, Austin and Liv whip Bud off the ropes, when Bud bounces back he gets Austin and Liv with a double clothesline.

"Double clothesline and down goes the singing duo," JBL said.

Then, Dean Winchester sneaks behind Bud and gets him with a reverse hurricanrana as the fans cringe at the move.

"Reverse hurricanrana and Bud nearly breaks his neck," Michael Cole said.

In ring one, Star Butterfly and Marco Diaz pick up Bo and whip him into the top left corner and when Bo stumbles out of the corner, Star and Marco grab Bo by the legs and slam him chest first onto the mat.

"Star and Marco take down Bo and he has been brutalized since entering the match," Jerry Lawler said.

Ethan Carter III then comes up from behind and gives the pair a double noggin knocker as the fans boo EC3 again.

"Talk about a meeting of the minds, Star and Marco might have headaches," JBL said.

In ring two, Al Bundy gets Flash Sentry in a fireman's carry position and after a few seconds, he drops Flash with an attitude adjustment.

"A.A by Al and he takes down Flash," Michael Cole said.

As Al was looking for another person to fight and with brawls happening in the two rings, the ten second mark appears on the Titantron which means another entrant was about to come out.

"Who's the next entrant in this match," Jerry Lawler said.

 **10…9…8…7…6…5…4…3…2…1…BZZT!**

 **Entrant #112: Ashlynn Ella (Ever After High)**

Out of the stage was this teenage girl with strawberry blonde hair, wearing a light blue dress, and crystal high heels, she was Ever After High student, Ashlynn Ella, who came out to a respectable ovation from the crowd.

"Looks like Hunter is going to get some help," JBL said.

"Ashlynn Ella from the toy line and web series, Ever After High, is entrant one hundred and twelve," Michael Cole said.

Ashlynn then runs down the ramp and she enters the ring, she then grabs Bo and tosses him over the top rope and his feet hit the floor as the fans cheer for his elimination.

"Ashlynn eliminates Bo Dallas from the rumble," Jerry Lawler said.

 **86th eliminated: Bo Dallas, by Ashlynn Ella, Duration-1:10**

As Bo left the ringside area, Ashlynn and Hunter lift Roman Reigns up and bring him down with a double scoop slam.

"Double scoop slam and they take Roman down," Michael Cole said.

In ring two, Liv gets Al in a full nelson position and brings him down with a skull crushing finale.

"Skull crushing finale by Liv," JBL said.

As Liv got up, Bud kicks Liv in the gut, gets her in a powerbomb position, and brings her down with a Canadain destroyer (or should I say, a Bundy destroyer).

"Canadian destroyer and Liv almost breaks her neck," Jerry Lawler said.

In ring one, Trent was giving Marco a series of headbutts, but after five headbutts, Dolph Ziggler comes up behind him and gives him a zig zag.

"Zig zag by Trent, but I think Marco might be affected by those headbutts," Michael Cole said.

Dolph then runs up and gets Marco with a fameasser.

"Fameasser and Marco goes down," JBL said.

In ring two, Tyler James and Johnny Mundo were trading back and forth punches, but then Johnny got the upper hand and brings Tyler down with a DDT.

"Johnny wins the fight and Tyler is taken down with a DDT," Jerry Lawler said.

Johnny then runs and hops onto the top rope on the top right corner of ring two, and then gets Tyler with a moonsault.

"Moonsault by Johnny and Tyler hasn't recover since taking those zig zags," Michael Cole said.

As Johnny got up, EC3 decks Johnny with a clothesline that nearly turns him inside out as the fans boo at EC3.

"Clothesline by EC3 and Johnny might be out," JBL said.

As EC3 got up and with fights happening in the two rings, the ten second mark appears on the Titantron which means another entrant was on their way.

"Who is about to appear next," Jerry Lawler said.

 **10…9…8…7…6…5…4…3…2…1…BZZT!**

 **Entrant #113: The Sandman**

Out of the stage came the legendary ECW icon, The Sandman, who came out with a kendo stick in one hand and a can of beer in the other, he was greeted by a really good response from the crowd who were chanting "ECW".

"Oh man, here comes more craziness in this rumble," Michael Cole said.

"ECW legend, The Sandman, is entrant one hundred and thirteen in the rumble," JBL said.

Sandman then drinks his beer and smashes the can up against his forehead, causing him to bleed a little from that moment.

"Sandman is bleeding before he steps into the ring, that's really stupid especially if your competing in a rumble," Jerry Lawler said.

Sandman then tosses the can aside and runs down the ramp and he enters the ring, he then nails Mil Muertes, Kyo, Star, Marco, Dean, Hunter, Ashlynn, and Urkel with kendo stick shots.

"Look at The Sandman, he is going crazy with those kendo stick shots on everyone in ring one," Michael Cole said.

Then, Duncan tries to get Sandman with a clothesline, but Sandman ducks and nails Duncan in the head with the kendo stick, knocking him down as the fans cheer for those shots.

"Now Duncan is taken down thanks to Sandman and that kendo stick," JBL said.

In ring two, Matt Sydal climb to the top rope on the bottom left corner of ring two, and he sees Liv, Austin, and Kurt Angle brawling.

"What is Matt going to do," Jerry Lawler said.

Then, Matt gets the three fighters with an Air-bourne, taking them down to a pop from the crowd.

"Air-bourne and he takes down three people with one move," Michael Cole said.

As Matt got up, EC3 nails Matt with a boot to the face, knocking him down as the fans boo at that sneak attack.

"Boot to the face thanks to EC3," JBL said.

In ring one, Sandman tries to nail Heihachi Mishima with the stick, but Heihachi dodges it and then he snatches the stick out of Sandman's hand and nails him in the head with the stick, breaking it in half.

"Ouch, Sandman gets a taste of his own medicine and gets whacked by that stick," Jerry Lawler said.

Then, Heihachi picks up Sandman, hooks Sandman's arm around his neck, he lifts him up and after a few seconds, he brings him down with a jackhammer.

"Jackhammer by Heihachi, shades of WCW and WWE wrestler, Goldberg," Michael Cole said.

As Heihachi got up and with fights happening in the two rings, the ten second mark appears on the Titantron which means the next entrant was on their way.

"Who is about to appear next," JBL said.

 **10…9…8…7…6…5…4…3…2…1…BZZT!**

 **Entrant #114: Leshawna (Total Drama)**

With hip-hop music playing through the speakers, out of the stage was Total Drama original, Leshawna, who came out to a great ovation from the crowd.

"Oh my god, looks who just came out," Jerry Lawler said.

"Leshawna from the hit animated series, Total Drama, is entrant one hundred and fourteen," Michael Cole said.

Leshawna then runs down the ramp and enters the ring, she then gives Frankie Kazarian and Kyo a double clothesline.

"Double clothesline by Leshawna," JBL said.

Then, she gets Marco with an uppercut.

"Uppercut by Leshawna on Marco," Jerry Lawler said.

Then, Roman tries to get Leshawna from behind, but she responds with an open palm slap to the face, the impact nearly knocks one of Roman's teeth out.

"What a slap by Leshawna, looks like what she did to Heather on Total Drama World Tour," Michael Cole said.

When Roman bounce off the ropes, Leshawna gets him with a belly to belly suplex.

"Belly to belly and down goes Roman," JBL said.

In ring two, Kurt Angle gives Al an Angle Slam from behind.

"Angle Slam on Al," Jerry Lawler said.

Then, Kurt gives Bud an Angel Slam as well.

"Angle Slam on Bud now," Michael Cole said.

Then, Kurt tries to get EC3 with an Angle Slam, but EC3 lands on his feet and gives Kurt a low blow.

"Low blow by EC3 on Kurt Angle," JBL said.

With them close to the ropes, EC3 gives Kurt an Angle Slam over the top rope and Kurt's feet hit the floor, ending his run with boos given to EC3.

"EC3 eliminates Kurt from the rumble, and Kurt was in the rumble for nearly an hour," Jerry Lawler said.

 **87th eliminated: Kurt Angle, by Ethan Carter III, Duration-59:34**

As Kurt left the ringside area with the fans giving him a standing ovation for his efforts, Tyler sneaks behind EC3 and gives him a spin-out powerbomb.

"Spin-out powerbomb on EC3," Michael Cole said.

In ring one, Sandman gets up and nails Star with a kick to the back of the head.

"Star is down thanks to Sandman's brutal kick," JBL said.

Meanwhile, Duncan gets Dean on the top rope on the top right corner, then he climbs up to the top rope.

"What's going on here," Jerry Lawler said.

Then, Duncan gives Dean a top rope hip toss as the fans pop for that insane move.

"Oh my god, top rope hip toss and Dean might be broken," Michael Cole said.

As Duncan got up and with fights happening in the two rings, the ten second mark appears on the Titantron which means another entrant was going to come out.

"Who's the next entrant in the rumble," JBL said.

 **10…9…8…7…6…5…4…3…2…1…BZZT!**

 **Entrant #115: Brian Anthony**

Out of the stage was this guy with medium length brown hair, green head band, and wearing green and black wrestling trunks, this guy was Brian Anthony, who came out to an average ovation from the crowd.

"Who is this guy," Jerry Lawler said.

"That guy is Brian Anthony of Northeast Wrestling, he is number one hundred and fifteen," Michael Cole said.

Brian sprints down the ramp and he enters the ring, then he goes face to face with Leshawna, who will strike first.

"What are you going to do, hit me with your big butt," Brian said to Leshawna, who was not happy.

"Oh yeah," Leshawna said.

Then, she bounces off the ropes and tries for a jumping hip attack, but Brian dodges and she gets Sandman from behind, he nearly gets knocked over the ropes because of that.

"Leshawna tries for a jumping hip attack, but she gets Sandman instead," JBL said.

Then, Brian runs up and clothesline Sandman over the top rope and his feet hit the floor as the fans boo at that elimination.

"Brian Anthony eliminates Sandman from the rumble," Jerry Lawler said.

 **88th eliminated: The Sandman, by Brian Anthony, Duration-2:20**

As Brian laughed at Sandman, Sandman looks under the apron and grabs another kendo stick, he then strikes Brian in the face with the stick.

"Sandman strikes Brian in the face with the stick," Michael Cole said.

As Sandman left the ringside area, Brian stumbles backwards and gets a double superkick from Mario and Ed.

"Double superkick from Ed and Mario," JBL said.

Then, Leshawna gets Brian in an Argentine Backbreaker position and drops him with an Argentine Backbreaker drop.

"And Leshawna drops him like a brick," Jerry Lawler said.

Meanwhile, Heihachi tries to clothesline Kyo over the top rope, but Kyo dodges it and Heihachi nearly goes over the ropes, then Kyo tries to eliminate Heihachi but with no luck.

"Kyo dodges the clothesline and is trying to eliminate Heihachi from the rumble," Michael Cole said.

After a few seconds, Tyler and Roman help Kyo with the elimination and a few seconds later, they get Heihachi over the top rope and his feet hit the floor, ending his run to the shock from the fans.

"I can't believe it, Heihachi has been eliminated from the rumble," JBL said.

 **89th eliminated: Heihachi Mishima, by Roman Reigns, Tyler James, and Kyo Kusanagi, Duration-5:43**

As Heihachi left the ringside area disappointed, Tyler, Roman, and Kyo look up and see Kazarian up on the top right corner, then he jumps off and gets them with a dive as the fans pop for that move.

"Kazarian just takes out Kyo, Tyler, and Roman with that dive, and Kyo has now nine eliminations in the match," Jerry Lawler said.

As Kazarian got up and with fights happening in the two rings, the ten second mark appears on the Titantron which another entrant was about to appear.

"Who is entrant one hundred and sixteen in the rumble," Michael Cole said.

 ** _To be continued_** **…**

 **Well, Sandman was in the rumble and now he is out of the match, that really sucks, but it will continue. Anyway, here are the stats after this chapter.**

 **Entries gone through this story: 115**

 **Entries left: 185**

 **People in the ring: 26**

 **Eliminated competitors: Barry Eisenberg, Heath Burns, Rikishi, Christie Monterio, King Barrett, Rob Van Dam, PJ Black, Bobby Roode, Michael Bennett, Lelouch Lamperouge, Chris, Rhyno, Courtney, Mark Henry, Ash Williams, Zack Ryder, Dan Hibiki, Mojo Rawley, Farkle Minkus, Leela, Hernandez, Tyler Breeze, Honky Tonk Man, Jeremy Buck, El Torito, Angélico, Tommy Dreamer, Morrigan Aensland, Psymon Stark, Vincent Valentine, Tourette's Guy, Pentagon Jr., Jack Swagger, Eric Young, Naruto Uzumaki, Rangiku Matsumoto, Eric Forman, AJ Styles, R-Truth, Finn Balor, Joey Gladstone, Luke Harper, The Nostalgia Critic, Bram, Pac-Man, Bender, Jill Valentine, Son of Havoc, Sunset Shimmer, Pacifica Northwest, Eric Cartman, Chris Redfield, Viktor, Ally Dawson, Captain America, Ron Zombie, Sexy Star, Naldo Montoya, Mitsurugi, Simon Gotch, Aiden English, Mr. Anderson, Penny, Donkey Kong, New Jack, Alan Harper, Matt Morgan, The Green Arrow, Tajiri, The Big Show, Bubba Ray Dudley, "Razor" Jake Clawson, The Miz, Falco Lombardi, Jimmy Uso, Kevin Owens, King Cuerno, Eva, Jeff Jarrett, Wolverine, Jessie Godderz, Booker T, D'Angelo Dinero, Brian Kendrick, Shinsuke Nakamura, Bo Dallas, Kurt Angle, The Sandman, and Heihachi Mishima.**

 **Still in the match: Al Bundy, Kyo Kusanagi, Roman Reigns, Trent, Ethan Carter III, Tyler James, Bud Bundy, Star Butterfly, Mario, Johnny Mundo, Flash Sentry, Austin Moon, Marco Diaz, Duncan, Matt Sydal, Dean Winchester, Liv Rooney, Mil Muertes, Ed, Hunter Huntsman, Dolph Ziggler, Steve Urkel, Frankie Kazarian, Ashlynn Ella, Leshawna, and Brian Anthony.**

 **Longest time in the ring: Al Bundy (one hundred and thirteen minutes and counting.)**

 **Shortest time in the ring: Farkle Minkus (two seconds)**

 **Most eliminations: Kyo Kusanagi (nine eliminations)**

 **Will Kyo's eliminations hit double digits?**

 **Will anyone stop the idiot known as Ethan Carter III?**

 **Will the rings be able to support more people as they enter?**

 **You have to tune in to find out.**


	25. New World Rumble

**The Mega AllStar Fanfiction Royal Rumble**

 **Summary: Three hundred of the best wrestlers and characters (yes, I did say 300) compete in a wild and insane Royal Rumble match featuring two rings, pure insanity, and a huge cash prize.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own WWE, IMPACT Wrestling, Lucha Underground, Ring of Honor, New Japan Pro Wrestling, FOX network, CBS, Mattel, Hasbro, Capcom, Universal Pictures, Paramount Pictures, TBS, or any company whatsoever.**

 **Myself and UltimateWarriorFan4Ever created the list of entrants. But, UltimateWarriorFan4Ever helped me with eliminations and everything else.**

 **Rated T for wrestling violence and language.**

 **This is a special request for Jeff Hardy Fan VR1.**

 **Chapter 25: New World Rumble**

The fans then started to count down to the next entrant.

 **10…9…8…7…6…5…4…3…2…1…BZZT!**

 **Entrant #116: Cid Highwind (Final Fantasy VII)**

Out of the stage came another Final Fantasy character known as Cid Highwind. With his blonde hair, goggles over his head, pilot's scarf, navy blue jacket over his dark shirt, dark green pants, and brown boots, Cid got a standing ovation from the crowd for his attitude and being a popular character in the series.

"I thought Bram was mad, this guy is even more angry," JBL said.

"Cid Highwind from Final Fantasy VII is entrant one hundred and sixteen," Jerry Lawler said.

Cid then runs down the ramp and he enters the ring, Cid then takes down Duncan and Leshawna with a double clothesline.

"Double clothesline on the Total Drama all-stars," Michael Cole said.

Then, Cid takes down Star Butterfly with a spear.

"Spear on Star," JBL said.

Cid then gets up and gets Brian Anthony with a running dropkick as the fans pop for the move.

"And Brian eats a dropkick from Cid," Jerry Lawler said.

In ring two, Al Bundy and Bud Bundy get Kyo Kusanagi in a reverse STO position and brings him down with a double reverse STO.

"Double reverse STO and they take down Kyo," Michael Cole said.

As Al and Bud got up, Trent and Dean Winchester nail the father and son with twin enzugiris.

"Twin enzugiris and the Bundy men are down," JBL said.

In ring one, Mil Muertes was dealing forearms to the back of Cid, but Cid was getting more mad by the second.

"I think it might be a mistake for Mil to do that," Jerry Lawler said.

After five forearms, Cid was pissed off, so he pushes Mil towards the ropes and then he gives Mil a lariat, Mil was close to the ropes, so he ends up going over the top rope and his feet hit the floor, ending his run in the match.

"And Mil pays for pissing off Cid and he is out of the match," Michael Cole said.

 **90th eliminated: Mil Muertes, by Cid Highwind, Duration-13:36**

As Mil left the ringside area, Cid turns around to see Ashlynn Ella and Hunter Huntsman grab his legs and bring him down chest first onto the ring mat.

"Cid gets planted by the royal rebellious couple," JBL said.

In ring two, Liv Rooney and Austin Moon plant Ethan Carter III with a double scoop slam.

"Double scoop slam and EC3's karma is biting back at him," Jerry Lawler said.

Then, Tyler James climbs to the top rope on the top left corner of ring two, and delivers a Swanton Bomb on EC3 as the fans pop for the move.

"Swanton Bomb from Tyler on EC3," Michael Cole said.

As Tyler got up and with fights happening in the two rings, the ten second mark appears on the Titantron which means the next entrant was on their way.

"Who is about to appear next," JBL said.

 **10…9…8…7…6…5…4…3…2…1…BZZT!**

 **Entrant #117: Kevin Nash**

With the N.W.O theme playing through the speakers, out of the stage came "Big Sexy" Kevin Nash, who came out to a tremendous ovation from the crowd.

"Here comes another heavy-hitter," Jerry Lawler said.

"Entrant one hundred and seventeen is WWE Hall of Famer, Kevin Nash, and looks like he is channeling when he was in N.W.O," Michael Cole said.

Kevin walks down the ramp and enters the ring, he then takes down Mario with a boot to the face.

"Boot to the face of Mario," JBL said.

Then, Kevin nails another boot to the face of Ed.

"Another boot, this time to the face of Ed," Jerry Lawler said.

Then, Kevin gives Kyo Kusanagi a brutal jackknife powerbomb.

"Jackknife powerbomb on Kyo, Kevin is looking fresh since entering," Michael Cole said.

In ring two, Matt Sydal was giving out fast kicks to the ribs of Dean.

"Matt is going fast with those kicks to Dean," JBL said.

After seven kicks, Matt whips Dean to the ropes and when he bounces off the ropes, Dean ducks a clothesline, and when bounces off the ropes again, Matt gives him a hurricanrana taking him down.

"Hurricanrana and Matt takes down Dean," Jerry Lawler said.

In ring one, Brian Anthony was going to work on Kevin Nash with punches to the ribs, but it had no effect on Kevin.

"I think Brian might be making a mistake by doing that," Michael Cole said.

After five punches, Kevin kicks Brian in the ribs and flattens him with a jackknife powerbomb.

"Jackknife powerbomb, this time onto Brian Anthony," JBL said.

As Kevin raised his arms, Roman Reigns comes in and spears Kevin as the fans boo at Roman for that spear.

"Spear by Roman and he takes down Kevin Nash," Jerry Lawler said.

As Roman got up, Dolph Ziggler comes up behind and gives him a zig zag as the fans pop for the move.

"Zig zag from behind and Dolph's starting to get some fire back into his body," Michael Cole said.

As Dolph got up and with fights happening in the two rings, the ten second mark appears on the Titantron, which means another entrant was about to appear.

"Who is the next entrant in the rumble," JBL said.

 **10…9…8…7…6…5…4…3…2…1…BZZT!**

 **Entrant #118: Darkwing Duck (DuckTales/Darkwing Duck)**

Out of the stage came this white anthropomorphic duck decked out in this all purple superhero outfit (which was a hat, mask, shirt, and cape), the fans gave a loud pop to Disney hero, Darkwing Duck.

"Here's a 90s flashback," Jerry Lawler said.

"Entrant one hundred and eighteen is Darkwing Duck, he first appeared in DuckTales and then he got his own show called, Darkwing Duck," Michael Cole said.

Darkwing then runs down the ramp and stood in the ringside area, Darkwing looks up to the ring, ready for the rumble.

"Let's get dangerous," Darkwing said as he enter the ring.

Darkwing then gets Steve Urkel with a dropkick to the face.

"Dropkick from Darkwing on Urkel," JBL said.

Then, Darkwing gets Frankie Kazarian with a dropkick to the chest.

"Dropkick this time on Kazarian," Jerry Lawler said.

As Darkwing got up, Dolph gets him with a fameasser as the fans gave a mix reaction to the move.

"Fameasser on Darkwing," Michael Cole said.

In ring two, Matt takes down Ethan Carter III with an enzugiri and then Matt climbs to the top rope on the bottom right corner of ring two.

"Enzugiri by Matt and he might pull off a top rope dive," JBL said.

Matt tries for Air-Bourne, but EC3 quickly gets up and decks him a mid-air uppercut as the fans boo for that devastating move.

"Mid-air uppercut and down goes Matt Sydal," Jerry Lawler said.

EC3 then picks up Matt and tosses him over the top rope and his feet hit the floor as the crowd boo EC3 even louder for that elimination.

"Matt Sydal has been eliminated, and we might have a riot on our hands if no one eliminates EC3 soon," Michael Cole said.

 **91st eliminated: Matt Sydal, by Ethan Carter III, Duration-19:31**

As Matt left the ringside area with the crowd giving him a standing ovation for his efforts. As EC3 show off to a negative response to the crowd, Johnny Mundo and Trent give him a double enzugiri, taking EC3 down to a loud pop from the crowd.

"Double enzugiri and they take down EC3," JBL said.

Then, Johnny and Trent runs towards the opposite directions of the ring, hop on the middle ropes, and get EC3 with a Lionsault leg drop combination, Trent nails the leg drop and Johnny nails the Lionsault.

"Lionsault and leg drop, EC3 is in a world of hurt," Jerry Lawler said.

In ring one, Kevin kicks Darkwing in the gut and gets him with a jackknife, while Cid at the same time, gets Darkwing by the neck, nailing him with a neckbreaker jackknife combination.

"What a devastating combo, and Darkwing has not been off to a good start since entering the rumble," Michael Cole said.

As Cid got up and with fights happening in the two rings, the ten second mark appears on the Titantron, which means the next entrant was about to appear.

"Who will be appearing next," JBL said.

 **10…9…8…7…6…5…4…3…2…1…BZZT!**

 **Entrant #119: Scott Hall**

With the N.W.O theme playing through the speakers once again, out of the stage came WWE Hall of Famer, Scott Hall, who came out to a loud pop from the crowd.

"Here comes another member of the infamous N.W.O," Jerry Lawler said.

"WWE Hall of Famer, Scott Hall is entrant one hundred and nineteen in the rumble," Michael Cole said.

Scott then runs down the ramp and he enters the ring, then he takes down Hunter with a clothesline.

"Clothesline on Hunter," JBL said.

Then, Scott nails a forearm to the face of Marco Diaz.

"Forearm now to Marco," Jerry Lawler said.

Scott then nails a kick to the face of Flash Sentry, taking him down.

"Flash has been taken down by Scott," Michael Cole said.

In ring two, Johnny tries to throw EC3 over the top rope, but EC3 reverses it and Johnny was sent over the top rope, lucky he remained on the apron.

"Johnny nearly gets eliminated by EC3," JBL said.

Then, EC3 nails a forearm to the face of Johnny, knocking him off the apron and onto the announce table, but it remained intact as Johnny stay on the table.

"Johnny almost got eliminated, but now how will he get back into the ring," Jerry Lawler said.

Johnny then had an idea, he runs across the table and jumps right onto the barricade.

"Wow, Johnny lands on the barricade, he has to be very careful not to get knocked off," Michael Cole said.

Then, Johnny slowly walks on the barricade and then he jumps off and lands on the steel steps as the fans pop for that near elimination.

"And Johnny saves himself from elimination using his parkour techniques," JBL said.

Johnny runs up the steps and re-enters ring two, he then decks EC3 with a brutal clothesline, nearly turning him inside out.

"EC3 gets nailed with a brutal clothesline," Jerry Lawler said.

In ring one, Kevin and Scott were double teaming Cid with knees to the ribs.

"Looks like we are getting an N.W.O reunion as Kevin and Scott are working on Cid," Michael Cole said.

After four knee shots, they push Cid to the ropes, and when Cid bounces off the ropes, they get him with a double boot to the face.

"Double boot from the N.W.O," JBL said.

Then, Scott picks up Cid in a crucifix powerbomb position and brings him down with The Razor's Edge.

"Razor's Edge on Cid," Jerry Lawler said.

As Scott got up and with fights happening in the two rings, the ten second mark appears on the Titantron, which means the next entrant was about to appear.

"Who's the next entrant in the rumble," Michael Cole said.

 **10…9…8…7…6…5…4…3…2…1…BZZT!**

 **Entrant #120: Patrick Star (SpongeBob SquarePants)**

Out of the stage came the pink starfish and SpongeBob's friend, Patrick Star, who came out to a good ovation from the crowd.

"Really, a starfish, this is a weird rumble," JBL said.

"Entrant one hundred and twenty is Patrick Star from SpongeBob SquarePants," Jerry Lawler said.

Patrick runs down the ramp and he enters the ring, he then punches Roman in the chest, but the punches had no effect.

"I think Patrick might die at the hands of Roman," Michael Cole said.

Then, Roman gets Patrick in a gorilla press position and tosses him out of the ring and onto the floor, ending his run with a mix reaction from the crowd.

"And Patrick is eliminated by Roman Regins," JBL said.

 **92nd eliminated: Patrick Star, by Roman Reigns, Duration-0:08**

As Patrick left the ringside area disappointed, Roman gets Scott with a Superman punch.

"Superman punch and down goes Scott Hall," Jerry Lawler said.

As Roman looked pumped, suddenly these creepy images appear on the screen and then the lights turn off in the stadium.

"Oh no, this is going to be bad," Michael Cole said.

Then, more creepy images appear on screen and the lights turn back on in the stadium, on the stage was Bray Wyatt's wooden rocking chair with the words "anyone but you, Roman" on it.

"What the hell, Bray's is playing those mind games on Roman," JBL said.

As Roman looked at the stage, Brian sneaks behind Roman and grabs his legs, then he lifts him over the top rope and his feet hit the floor as the crowd was in shock over that elimination.

"I CAN'T BELIEVE IT," Jerry Lawler screamed in shock.

"Roman Reigns has been eliminated, thanks to that distraction," Michael Cole said.

 **93rd eliminated: Roman Reigns, by Brian Anthony, Duration-1:19:30**

Roman was mad, so he drags Brian under the ropes and gets him with a spear.

"Spear by Roman on Brian, what a sore loser he is," JBL said.

Then, Roman tosses Brian back into the ring and he leaves the ringside area just mad that he was eliminated. Brian gets up, woozy from that attack and when he turns around, Leshawna gets him with a jumping hip attack, knocking him down.

"Jumping hip attack and Brian goes down," Jerry Lawler said.

Then, Leshawna sits on top of Brian's chest as he was trying to get some air in his system.

"How do you like my big butt now asshole," Leshawna said to Brian.

"Leshawna is just talking trash to Brian Anthony now," Michael Cole said.

With Leshawna still sitting on Brian and with fights happening in the two rings, the ten second mark appears on the Titantron, which means another entrant was on their way.

"Who is entrant one hundred and twenty-one," JBL said.

 ** _To be continued_** **…**

 **Well that was a shocker, Roman is out after being in the ring for over seventy-nine minutes, looks like he won't win the rumble. Anyway, here are the stats after this chapter.**

 **Entries gone through this story: 120**

 **Entries left: 180**

 **People in the ring: 27**

 **Eliminated competitors: Barry Eisenberg, Heath Burns, Rikishi, Christie Monterio, King Barrett, Rob Van Dam, PJ Black, Bobby Roode, Michael Bennett, Lelouch Lamperouge, Chris, Rhyno, Courtney, Mark Henry, Ash Williams, Zack Ryder, Dan Hibiki, Mojo Rawley, Farkle Minkus, Leela, Hernandez, Tyler Breeze, Honky Tonk Man, Jeremy Buck, El Torito, Angélico, Tommy Dreamer, Morrigan Aensland, Psymon Stark, Vincent Valentine, Tourette's Guy, Pentagon Jr., Jack Swagger, Eric Young, Naruto Uzumaki, Rangiku Matsumoto, Eric Forman, AJ Styles, R-Truth, Finn Balor, Joey Gladstone, Luke Harper, The Nostalgia Critic, Bram, Pac-Man, Bender, Jill Valentine, Son of Havoc, Sunset Shimmer, Pacifica Northwest, Eric Cartman, Chris Redfield, Viktor, Ally Dawson, Captain America, Ron Zombie, Sexy Star, Naldo Montoya, Mitsurugi, Simon Gotch, Aiden English, Mr. Anderson, Penny, Donkey Kong, New Jack, Alan Harper, Matt Morgan, The Green Arrow, Tajiri, The Big Show, Bubba Ray Dudley, "Razor" Jake Clawson, The Miz, Falco Lombardi, Jimmy Uso, Kevin Owens, King Cuerno, Eva, Jeff Jarrett, Wolverine, Jessie Godderz, Booker T, D'Angelo Dinero, Brian Kendrick, Shinsuke Nakamura, Bo Dallas, Kurt Angle, The Sandman, Heihachi Mishima, Mil Muertes, Matt Sydal, Patrick Star, and Roman Reigns.**

 **Still in the match: Al Bundy, Kyo Kusanagi, Trent, Ethan Carter III, Tyler James, Bud Bundy, Star Butterfly, Mario, Johnny Mundo, Flash Sentry, Austin Moon, Marco Diaz, Duncan, Dean Winchester, Liv Rooney, Ed, Hunter Huntsman, Dolph Ziggler, Steve Urkel, Frankie Kazarian, Ashlynn Ella, Leshawna, Brian Anthony, Cid Highwind, Kevin Nash, Darkwing Duck, and Scott Hall.**

 **Longest time in the ring: Al Bundy (one hundred and eighteen minutes and counting.)**

 **Shortest time in the ring: Farkle Minkus (two seconds)**

 **Most eliminations: Kyo Kusanagi (nine eliminations)**

 **Will Al Bundy make it past the two hour mark?**

 **Will EC3 keep ruining the rumble?**

 **And will Brian Anthony fight back in the rumble?**

 **You have to tune in to find out.**


	26. New Japan Gaming Awesomeness

**The Mega AllStar Fanfiction Royal Rumble**

 **Summary: Three hundred of the best wrestlers and characters (yes, I did say 300) compete in a wild and insane Royal Rumble match featuring two rings, pure insanity, and a huge cash prize.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own WWE, IMPACT Wrestling, Lucha Underground, Ring of Honor, New Japan Pro Wrestling, FOX network, CBS, Mattel, Hasbro, Capcom, Universal Pictures, Paramount Pictures, TBS, or any company whatsoever.**

 **Myself and UltimateWarriorFan4Ever created the list of entrants. But, UltimateWarriorFan4Ever helped me with eliminations and everything else.**

 **Rated T for wrestling violence and language.**

 **This is a special request for Jeff Hardy Fan VR1.**

 **Chapter 26: New Japan Gaming Awesomeness**

The fans started to count down to the next entrant.

 **10…9…8…7…6…5…4…3…2…1…BZZT!**

 **Entrant #121: Hiroshi Tanahashi**

Out of the stage was another New Japan legend, Hiroshi Tanahashi, with his brown medium length hair, white wrestling pants, and white boots, Hiroshi got an amazing ovation from the crowd.

"Here's another New Japan star," Michael Cole said.

"Entrant one hundred and twenty-one is Hiroshi Tanahashi of New Japan Pro Wrestling," Jerry Lawler said.

Hiroshi then runs down the ramp and he enters the ring, he then takes down Scott Hall and Kevin Nash with a running double dropkick.

"Double dropkick takes down the N.W.O," JBL said.

Then, Hiroshi takes down Darkwing Duck with a clothesline.

"Clothesline on Darkwing," Michael Cole said.

Hiroshi then decks Star Butterfly and Marco Diaz with a jumping double clothesline.

"Jumping clothesline on Star and Marco," Jerry Lawler said.

In ring two, Al Bundy has Dean Winchester in a fireman's carry position and he brings him down with an F-5.

"F-5 by Al, how is Al still in the ring for this long," JBL said.

As Al raised his arms in victory, Steve Urkel and Leshawna head into ring two and nail Al with a double dropkick to the back of his skull, the impact knocks Al over the top rope and his feet hit the floor as the fans were just in shock over this elimination.

"I CAN'T BELIEVE IT," Michael Cole screamed.

"Al Bundy is out, I repeat, Al Bundy is out, and he was in the ring for almost two hours, that is incredible," Jerry Lawler said.

 **94th eliminated: Al Bundy, by Steve Urkel and Leshawna, Duration-1:59:24**

As Al left the ringside area with the fans cheering and chanting his name for his amazing run. In ring one, Bud Bundy couldn't believe his dad was eliminated, so he takes down Kyo Kusanagi, Flash Sentry, Hunter Huntsman, Ashlynn Ella, Mario, Ed, and Dolph Ziggler with clotheslines.

"Bud is going insane with those clotheslines," JBL said.

Then, Scott and Kevin lift up Bud in a powerbomb position and bring him down with a double powerbomb.

"Looks like the N.W.O takes down Bud like a rag doll," Michael Cole said.

In ring two, Tyler James hooks Liv's arm and Austin's arm around his neck and get them down with a double suplex.

"Double suplex from Tyler James," Jerry Lawler said.

As Tyler got up, Urkel gets him with three punches in a row to the face and then plants him with a spinebuster.

"Urkel with a row of punches and then a spinebuster on Tyler," JBL said.

As Urkel got up and with fights happening in the two rings, the ten second mark appears on the Titantron, which means the next entrant is on their way.

"Who's the next entrant in the rumble," Michael Cole said.

 **10…9…8…7…6…5…4…3…2…1…BZZT!**

 **Entrant #122: Iori Yagami (King of Fighters)**

Out of the stage came King of Fighters icon and Kyo's rival, Iori Yagami. With his red hair, black and red shirt, and white pants, Iori got a good ovation from the crowd.

"I think Kyo might want to watch his back," Jerry Lawler said.

"Iori Yagami, from King of Fighters game series, is entrant one hundred and twenty-two," JBL said.

Iori then runs down the ramp and he enters the ring, then he went face to face with Kyo.

"Oh man, Kyo versus Iori, who is best fighter," Michael Cole said.

After a few seconds, Kyo and Iori trade fist shots to the face, but it was even at this point.

"Look at this back and forth battle with Iori and Kyo," Jerry Lawler said.

Then, Ethan Carter III nails Kyo with a forearm to the back of the skull as the fans boo at that move.

"EC3 decks Kyo with a forearm to the back of the skull," JBL said.

Then, Iori takes down EC3 with a brutal spear as the fans pop for the spear.

"Spear by Iori on EC3," Michael Cole said.

In ring two, Flash and Brian Anthony were trading punches, but Brian gets the upper hand with a headbutt.

"Headbutt from Brian and Flash is down," Jerry Lawler said.

As Brian turn around, Trent hooks Brian's arm and brings him down with a suplex, with his arm still hooked, he brings him down with another suplex, with Brian's arm still hooked, Trent gets him with a third and final suplex, otherwise known as the three amigos.

"Three amigos from Trent, shades of the late Eddie Guerrero," JBL said.

In ring one, Ashlynn and Hunter were wearing down Cid Highwind with forearms to the back.

"Hunter and Ashlynn are softening up the angry Cid to throw him out," Michael Cole said.

Then, they scoop Cid up and drop him ribs first onto their knees.

"And Cid takes damage to the ribs from Hunter and Ashlynn," Jerry Lawler said.

As Hunter and Ashlynn get up, Johnny Mundo run up and take them down with a double blockbuster neckbreaker.

"Double neckbreaker and down goes the Ever After High couple," JBL said.

As Johnny got up and was looking for a person to fight, plus with brawls happening in the two rings, the ten second mark appears on the Titantron which means the next entrant was about to appear.

"Who's about to enter next," Michael Cole said.

 **10…9…8…7…6…5…4…3…2…1…BZZT!**

 **Entrant #123: Dalton Castle**

Out of the stage was the flamboyant R.O.H star, Dalton Castle. With his brown hair, mustache, and sliver wrestling trunks, Dalton got an amazing ovation from the crowd (mostly from the Ring of Honor fans).

"Here's another big Ring of Honor star," Jerry Lawler said.

"The peacock of professional wrestling, Dalton Castle, is number one hundred and twenty-three in the rumble," JBL said.

Dalton runs down the ramp and he enters the ring, he takes down Darkwing Duck with a dropkick.

"Dropkick on Darkwing," Michael Cole said.

Then, Dalton takes down Bud with a clothesline.

"Clothesline on Bud," Jerry Lawler said.

Frankie Kazarian then climbs up to the top rope on the top right corner of ring one, then he jumps off hoping to get Dalton with a cross body, but Dalton counter with a Fairy Tail to the face.

"Fairy Tail and Kazarian is knocked out," JBL said.

Then, Hiroshi picks up Kazarian and tosses him over the top rope and his feet hit the floor, ending his run to a mix response from the crowd.

"And Hiroshi ends Kazarian's run in the match," Michael Cole said.

 **95th eliminated: Frankie Kazarian, by Hiroshi Tanahashi, Duration-14:20**

As Kazarian left the ringside area, in ring two, Austin and Liv bounce Urkel off the ropes and give him a double hip toss.

"Double hip toss from Austin and Liv," Jerry Lawler said.

Tyler then hops on the middle ropes and gets Liv and Austin with a cross body dive.

"Cross body on Liv and Austin, impressive move from Tyler," JBL said.

As Tyler got up, Leshawna gets him in an argentine backbreaker position and after a few seconds, she drops him onto the mat.

"And Leshawna drops Tyler like a bad habit," Michael Cole said.

In ring one, Kevin kicks Ed in the gut and gets him with a jackknife powerbomb.

"Jackknife and Ed gets flatten," Jerry Lawler said.

Then, Hiroshi climbs up to the top rope on the top right corner of ring one, he jumps and gets Ed with high fly flow.

"High fly flow and Ed is getting punished," JBL said.

Hiroshi gets up, but then Duncan gets him with a belly to belly suplex, as the fans boo at Duncan.

"Belly to belly and down goes Hiroshi," Michael Cole said.

As Duncan got up and with fights happening in the two rings, the ten second mark appears on the Titantron, which means another entrant will appear soon.

"Who do we got coming up next," Jerry Lawler said.

 **10…9…8…7…6…5…4…3…2…1…BZZT!**

 **Entrant #124: Knuckles The Echidna (Sonic The Hedgehog)**

With the Sonic the Hedgehog theme playing through the speakers, out of the stage came one of Sonic's friends, the anthropomorphic Echidna named Knuckles, who came out to a great response from the crowd.

"This rumble has gotten more interesting," JBL said.

"Entrant one hundred and twenty-four is Knuckles from the Sonic the Hedgehog game series," Michael Cole said.

Knuckles then runs down the ramp and enters the ring, he then delivers kicks to the ribs of Duncan.

"Look at Knuckles with those kicks to Duncan," Jerry Lawler said.

After five kicks, Dalton tries to get Knuckles with a clothesline, but Knuckles ducks and gets him with a powerslam.

"Powerslam onto Dalton, Knuckles is just unloading in this rumble," JBL said.

In ring two, Dean lifts up Urkel looking for a suplex, but then he puts his feet on the top ropes.

"Oh no, are we going to see a top rope DDT," Michael Cole said.

Then, Dean plants him with a top rope DDT, sending him down.

"DDT and Urkel nearly breaks his neck," Jerry Lawler said.

As Dean gets up, Dolph Ziggler comes up from behind and gives him a zig zag.

"Zig zag from Dolph and Dean is taken down," JBL said.

In ring one, Star was hitting Scott with her wand, while Marco was holding him back.

"Star is beating Scott with that wand of hers," Michael Cole said.

Then, Star backs up a bit and then runs at him looking to strike him with her wand, but Scott moves out of the way and Marco gets hit in the head with the wand, the impact knocks Marco over the top rope and his feet hit the floor, as the fans were shocked by his elimination.

"And Star accidentally hits Marco with the wand and now he is eliminated," Jerry Lawler said.

 **96th eliminated: Marco Diaz, by Star Butterfly (by accident), Duration-28:32**

Marco was not too happy Star had eliminated him.

"What the hell did you do that for Star," Marco said to Star.

"It was an accident Marco," Star said to Marco.

But then, Kevin and Scott grab Star from behind and toss her over the top rope and her feet hit the floor, ending her run in the rumble.

"Well, N.W.O has just eliminated Star from the rumble," JBL said.

 **97th eliminated: Star Butterfly, by Kevin Nash and Scott Hall, Duration-40:42**

As Star and Marco left the ringside area arguing, Kevin turns around, kicks Iori in the gut and gives him a jackknife powerbomb.

"Jackknife powerbomb on Iori," Michael Cole said.

As Kevin raised his arms in victory and with fights happening in the two rings, the ten second mark appears on the Titantron, which means the next entrant was on their way.

"Who's about to appear next," Jerry Lawler said.

 **10…9…8…7…6…5…4…3…2…1…BZZT!**

 **Entrant #125: Lashley**

Out of the stage was a former IMPACT World champion known as Lashley, who came out to a decent response from the crowd.

"Well, we have a former WWE turned IMPACT star," JBL said.

"Lashley is entrant one hundred and twenty-five in the rumble," Michael Cole said.

Lashley then runs down the ramp and he enters the ring, he then takes down Cid with a shoulder block.

"Shoulder block on Cid," Jerry Lawler said.

Then, he gets Kyo with a clothesline.

"Clothesline on Kyo," JBL said.

Lashley then takes down EC3 with a boot to the face as the fans pop for the move.

"Boot to EC3, Lashley takes down the champion," Michael Cole said.

In ring two, Johnny scoops up Brian and slams him near the top left corner.

"Scoop slam on Brian," Jerry Lawler said.

Then, Johnny backs up and runs to the corner, he goes for Starship Pain, but Brian moved out of the way and Johnny lands face first into the mat.

"Brian Anthony moves out of the way and Johnny eats the mat," JBL said.

As Johnny got up, Brian sneaks behind him and gets him with a release German suplex.

"German suplex on Johnny," Michael Cole said.

In ring one, Scott gets Mario in a crucifix powerbomb position and then he brings down with The Razor's Edge.

"Razor's Edge on Mario," Jerry Lawler said.

When Scott got up, Darkwing runs up and brings him down with a DDT.

"DDT on Scott by Darkwing," JBL said.

In ring two, Trent gets behind Brian and gets him with a side suplex.

"Side suplex on Brian," Michael Cole said.

As Trent got up, Dolph nails him with an enzugiri to the back of the head, followed by a zig zag on Trent.

"Enzugiri followed by a zig zag on Trent," Jerry Lawler said.

In ring one, Flash takes down Kevin and Scott with a double bulldog.

"Double bulldog on the N.W.O duo," JBL said.

But then, Lashley scoops Flash up and takes him down with a running powerslam.

"Running powerslam from Flash and Lashley is destroying the competition," Michael Cole said.

As Lashley got up and with fights happening in the two rings, the ten second mark appears on the Titantron, which means another entrant was about to appear.

"Who's entrant one hundred and twenty-six," Jerry Lawler said.

 ** _To be continued_** **…**

 **Well, there goes Al Bundy's chances of winning the rumble, but at least he lasted almost two hours in the ring, that's is really impressive in my books. Anyway, here are the stats after this chapter.**

 **Entries gone through this story: 125**

 **Entries left: 175**

 **People in the ring: 28**

 **Eliminated competitors: Barry Eisenberg, Heath Burns, Rikishi, Christie Monterio, King Barrett, Rob Van Dam, PJ Black, Bobby Roode, Michael Bennett, Lelouch Lamperouge, Chris, Rhyno, Courtney, Mark Henry, Ash Williams, Zack Ryder, Dan Hibiki, Mojo Rawley, Farkle Minkus, Leela, Hernandez, Tyler Breeze, Honky Tonk Man, Jeremy Buck, El Torito, Angélico, Tommy Dreamer, Morrigan Aensland, Psymon Stark, Vincent Valentine, Tourette's Guy, Pentagon Jr., Jack Swagger, Eric Young, Naruto Uzumaki, Rangiku Matsumoto, Eric Forman, AJ Styles, R-Truth, Finn Balor, Joey Gladstone, Luke Harper, The Nostalgia Critic, Bram, Pac-Man, Bender, Jill Valentine, Son of Havoc, Sunset Shimmer, Pacifica Northwest, Eric Cartman, Chris Redfield, Viktor, Ally Dawson, Captain America, Ron Zombie, Sexy Star, Naldo Montoya, Mitsurugi, Simon Gotch, Aiden English, Mr. Anderson, Penny, Donkey Kong, New Jack, Alan Harper, Matt Morgan, The Green Arrow, Tajiri, The Big Show, Bubba Ray Dudley, "Razor" Jake Clawson, The Miz, Falco Lombardi, Jimmy Uso, Kevin Owens, King Cuerno, Eva, Jeff Jarrett, Wolverine, Jessie Godderz, Booker T, D'Angelo Dinero, Brian Kendrick, Shinsuke Nakamura, Bo Dallas, Kurt Angle, The Sandman, Heihachi Mishima, Mil Muertes, Matt Sydal, Patrick Star, Roman Reigns, Al Bundy, Frankie Kazarian, Marco Diaz, and Star Butterfly.**

 **Still in the match: Kyo Kusanagi, Trent, Ethan Carter III, Tyler James, Bud Bundy, Mario, Johnny Mundo, Flash Sentry, Austin Moon, Duncan, Dean Winchester, Liv Rooney, Ed, Hunter Huntsman, Dolph Ziggler, Steve Urkel, Ashlynn Ella, Leshawna, Brian Anthony, Cid Highwind, Kevin Nash, Darkwing Duck, Scott Hall, Hiroshi Tanahashi, Iori Yagami, Dalton Castle, Knuckles The Echidna, and Lashley.**

 **Longest time in the ring: Al Bundy (1 hour, 59 minutes, and 24 seconds)**

 **Shortest time in the ring: Farkle Minkus (two seconds)**

 **Most eliminations: Kyo Kusanagi (nine eliminations)**

 **Will another person breaks Al's record?**

 **Will we see more of N.W.O dominate the rumble?**

 **And will there be more R.O.H stars in this rumble?**

 **You have to tune in to find out.**


	27. King of Kings and Son of a King

**The Mega AllStar Fanfiction Royal Rumble**

 **Summary: Three hundred of the best wrestlers and characters (yes, I did say 300) compete in a wild and insane Royal Rumble match featuring two rings, pure insanity, and a huge cash prize.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own WWE, IMPACT Wrestling, Lucha Underground, Ring of Honor, New Japan Pro Wrestling, FOX network, CBS, Mattel, Hasbro, Capcom, Universal Pictures, Paramount Pictures, TBS, or any company whatsoever.**

 **Myself and UltimateWarriorFan4Ever created the list of entrants. But, UltimateWarriorFan4Ever helped me with eliminations and everything else.**

 **Rated T for wrestling violence and language.**

 **This is a special request for Jeff Hardy Fan VR1.**

 **Chapter 27: King of Kings and Son of a King**

The fans then started to count down to the next entrant.

 **10…9…8…7…6…5…4…3…2…1…BZZT!**

 **Entrant #126: Edd (Ed, Edd, N' Eddy)**

Out of the stage came the second member of the Cartoon Network trio, Edd from Ed, Edd, N' Eddy. With his red shirt and famous black hat, Edd got a good ovation from the crowd.

"Well, Ed has some help on the way," JBL said.

"Edd or otherwise known as Double D, is entrant one hundred and twenty-six," Jerry Lawler said.

Edd runs down the ramp and after a few seconds, he enters the ring. He then takes down Dalton Castle with a clothesline.

"Clothesline on Dalton," Michael Cole said.

Edd then gets Knuckles with a clothesline as well.

"Clothesline on Knuckles as well," JBL said.

Then, Ed and Edd take down Hunter Huntsman with a double dropkick.

"Double dropkick from Ed and Edd on Hunter," Jerry Lawler said.

In ring two, Austin Moon runs up and takes down Leshawna with a neckbreaker.

"Neckbreaker on Leshawna from Austin," Michael Cole said.

Then, Liv Rooney grabs Leshawna and gets her with a release German suplex.

"German suplex on Leshawna, this time from Liv," JBL said.

Dolph Ziggler then runs up and takes down Liv and Austin with a double DDT.

"Double DDT by Dolph," Jerry Lawler said.

In ring one, Johnny Mundo climbs up to the top rope on the top right corner of ring one and sees Ethan Carter III, Kevin Nash, and Scott Hall brawling, Johnny then jumps off and gets them with a corkscrew dive as the fans pop for that dive.

"Oh my god, what an amazing corkscrew dive from Johnny and he takes down three people," Michael Cole said.

As Johnny got up, Cid Highwind comes up, lifts him upside down, and gets him with a piledriver.

"Piledriver and Cid takes down Johnny," JBL said.

In ring two, Dean Winchester lifts up Trent in a Death Valley driver position and brings him down with a Death Valley driver.

"D.V.D by Dean on Trent," Jerry Lawler said.

As Dean gets up, Steve Urkel comes from behind and gets him with a reverse Frankensteiner as the fans cringe at the impact.

"Reverse Frankensteiner and Dean nearly gets paralyzed from the impact," Michael Cole said.

As Urkel got up and with fights happening in the two rings, the ten second mark appears on the Titantron, which means another entrant was on their way.

"Who do we have appearing next," JBL said.

 **10…9…8…7…6…5…4…3…2…1…BZZT!**

 **Entrant #127: Matt Taven**

Out of the stage was another Ring of Honor star, this time it was Matt Taven. With his medium length black hair, green headband, and green wrestling trunks, Matt got a great ovation from the crowd (mostly from the R.O.H fans).

"Here's another Ring of Honor star," Jerry Lawler said.

"Entrant one hundred and twenty-seven is Matt Taven, representing Ring of Honor," Michael Cole said.

Matt then runs down the ramp and he enters the ring, he then takes down Darkwing Duck with a dropkick.

"Dropkick on Darkwing," JBL said.

Matt then delivers another dropkick this time on Iori Yagami.

"Another dropkick, this time on Iori," Jerry Lawler said.

Then, Matt and Dalton get Ed and Edd with twin dropkicks to the face.

"Twin dropkicks from team R.O.H on Ed and Edd," Michael Cole said.

In ring two, Dean was finally getting up but then Dolph comes from behind and gets him with a zig zag.

"Zig zag on Dean from Dolph," JBL said.

Then Dolph loses his focus and Tyler James gives him a zig zag, payback for what Dolph did to him early on.

"Payback from Tyler on Dolph with a zig zag of his own," Jerry Lawler said.

As Tyler got up, Kyo Kusanagi climbs up to the top rope on the top right corner of ring one, Kyo then jumps off the top and into ring two and gets him with a tornado DDT as the fans gave a pop for the move.

"Oh my god, tornado DDT by Kyo from one ring to the other," Michael Cole said.

In ring one, Bud Bundy gets Ed in a gut wrench position and gets him with a gut wrench powerbomb.

"Gut wrench powerbomb on Ed," JBL said.

As Bud got up, Dalton and Matt come from behind and bring Bud down with a double back suplex.

"Double back suplex from team R.O.H on Bud," Jerry Lawler said.

In ring two, Brian Anthony climbs up to the top rope on the bottom right corner of ring two and when Leshawna turned around, Brian jumps off and gets her with a missile dropkick.

"Missile dropkick from Brian on Leshawna," Michael Cole said.

As Brian got up, Kyo comes up, lifts Brian upside down, and brings him down with a neutralizer.

"Neutralizer from Kyo on Brian," JBL said.

In ring one, Kevin kicks EC3 in the gut and gets him with a jackknife powerbomb as the fans cheer for the move.

"Jackknife on EC3, please someone eliminate that asshole," Jerry Lawler said.

With EC3 down and with fights happening in the two rings, the ten second mark appears on the Titantron, which means another entrant would be appearing soon.

"Who's coming out next," Michael Cole said.

 **10…9…8…7…6…5…4…3…2…1…BZZT!**

 **Entrant #128: Daring Charming (Ever After High)**

Out of the stage was another student from Ever After High, this time it was Daring Charming. With his blonde hair, golden crown, Ever After High letterman jacket, blue jeans, and white sneakers, Daring got a great ovation from the crowd (although he did get a few boos for his egotistical nature).

"Great another punk from that prissy high school," JBL said.

"Well like it or not, Daring Charming from Ever After High, is entrant one hundred and twenty-eight," Jerry Lawler said.

Daring then runs down the ramp and he enters the ring, then he goes face to face with Dalton.

"I'm the only beautiful one in this rumble," Dalton Castle said to Daring.

"Oh yeah, your face is about to meet the end of my foot," Daring Charming responded.

Then, Daring nails Dalton with a kick to the face and then nails him with the diamond cutter.

"Diamond cutter on Dalton," Michael Cole said.

Then, Daring grabs Dalton and throws him over the top rope, with his feet hitting the floor as the fans gave Daring a mix reaction for that elimination.

"And Daring throws Dalton out of the match," JBL said.

 **98th eliminated: Dalton Castle, by Daring Charming, Duration-5:22**

As Dalton left the ringside area, Daring nails Matt with a superkick, taking him down.

"Superkick and down goes Matt," Jerry Lawler said.

In ring two, Iori begins to stomp on the head of Kyo.

"Kyo is getting a bunch of headaches, courtesy of Iori," Michael Cole said.

After five stomps, Iori whips Kyo into the ropes and when Kyo bounces off the ropes, Iori launches him in the air and drops him with a uppercut, knocking him out.

"Brutal uppercut from Iori," JBL said.

Then, Brian comes up and nails him with an enzugiri.

"Enzugiri and Iori is down," Jerry Lawler said.

In ring one, Kevin and Scott were giving Mario forearms to the back.

"The N.W.O have been dominating since they have been in the rumble," JBL said.

After three strikes to the back, they whip him into the top left corner and hitting chest first. When Mario stumbles backwards, Johnny hops on the middle ropes and nails him with a middle rope roundhouse kick to the face.

"Mario hits the corner and then takes a kick to the face from Johnny," Jerry Lawler said.

As Johnny got up and with fights happening in the two rings, the ten second mark appears on the Titantron, which means another entrant was about to appear.

"Who is about to come out next," Michael Cole said.

 **10…9…8…7…6…5…4…3…2…1…BZZT!**

 **Entrant #129: Triple H**

With the famous guitar riff from Motörhead, out of the stage came "The Kings of Kings" and The Authority leader, Triple H, despite being a villain, he got a tremendous ovation, consider that he lives in Connecticut, even though he lives miles away from East Hartford.

"It's time to play the game," JBL said.

"Entrant one hundred and twenty-nine is Triple H," Jerry Lawler said.

Triple H then spits out the water and runs down the ramp and he enters the ring. He then takes down Hunter and Hiroshi Tanahashi with a double clothesline.

"Hunter and Hiroshi eat a double clothesline," Michael Cole said.

Then, Hunter gives Daring a knee to face buster, knocking him down.

"Daring gets a knee to the face from Triple H," JBL said.

Then, Triple H kicks EC3 in the gut, hooks his arms, and gets him down with a pedigree.

"Pedigree on EC3," Jerry Lawler said.

As Triple H got up, Cid nails him with an enzugiri to the head.

"Enzugiri from Cid Highwind," Michael Cole said.

Then, Cid climbs up to the top rope on the bottom left corner, looking to get him with a moonsault.

"Oh no, this might be a mistake for Cid," JBL said.

But then, Triple H pushes Cid off the top rope and he ends up hitting the barricade face first, breaking his nose and taking him out of the match (because his feet hit the floor).

"Ouch, Cid just breaks his nose and is now out of the match," Jerry Lawler said.

 **99th eliminated: Cid Highwind, by Triple H, Duration-13:25**

As the ring crew carried Cid out of the ring holding his nose in pain (because it was broken), in ring two, Knuckles hooks the arms of Austin and gives him a tiger bomb.

"Tiger bomb on Austin Moon," Michael Cole said.

As Knuckles got up, Tyler lifts him up on his shoulders and then he drops him down with an electric chair drop.

"And Tyler drops Knuckles down onto the mat," JBL said.

As Tyler got up, Liv runs up and gives him a running neckbreaker.

"Running neckbreaker on Tyler from Liv," Jerry Lawler said.

In ring one, Triple H lifts up Scott and drops him with a vicious spinebuster.

"Down goes Scott with that spinebuster," Michael Cole said.

Triple H gets up, kicks Ashlynn Ella in the gut, hooks her arms, and after a few seconds, he gives her a pedigree as the fans boo at Triple H for the move.

"Pedigree from Triple H, that is a new low for him to do that to Ashlynn," JBL said.

As Triple H got up and with fights happening in the two rings, the ten second mark appears on the Titantron, which means another person was about to enter.

"Who is the next entrant in the rumble," Jerry Lawler said.

 **10…9…8…7…6…5…4…3…2…1…BZZT!**

 **Entrant #130: Jesse Katsopolis (Full House)**

With rock music playing through the speakers, out of the stage was Full House's bad body, Jesse Katsopolis. With his black hair, grey shirt over a black leather jacket, blue jeans, and black boots, Jesse got a bunch of boos from the crowd (although he did get a few cheers from the fans).

"Well, these fans are certainly not Full House friendly, again here tonight," Michael Cole said.

"Entrant one hundred and thirty is Jesse Katsopolis from Full House," JBL said.

Jesse then runs down the ramp and he enters the ring, but then Triple H grabs him by the hair, luckily Jesse fights back with punches to the ribs, therefore causing Triple H to let go.

"Jesse fights back with punches to Triple H's ribs," Jerry Lawler said.

"Whoa, watch the hair," Jesse said angrily to Triple H.

Then, Jesse decks Triple H with a clothesline.

"Clothesline and down goes Triple H," Michael Cole said.

In ring two, Urkel plants Dean with a DDT.

"DDT on Dean," JBL said.

As Urkel got up, Dolph plants Urkel with a fameasser.

"Fameasser on Urkel from Dolph," Jerry Lawler said.

As Dolph got up, Bud runs up and brings him down with a spear.

"Spear from Bud and down goes Dolph," Michael Cole said.

In ring one, Triple H tosses Ed over the top rope, but he hanged onto the apron for safety.

"Ed nearly gets eliminated from the match and he is on the apron," JBL said.

Then, Edd sees Triple H in front of him, so he tries to get him with a clothesline, but Triple H moves out of the way and he hits Ed, knocking him off the apron and onto the floor, ending his rumble run.

"Well, Edd just accidentally eliminated his friend, Ed, from the match," Jerry Lawler said.

 **100th eliminated: Ed, by Edd, Duration-26:30**

Then, Triple H comes from behind and nails Edd with a clothesline, knocking him over the top rope and his feet hit the floor, ending his rumble run.

"Now Triple H eliminates Edd from the match," Michael Cole said.

 **101st eliminated: Edd, by Triple H, Duration-4:34**

As Ed and Edd left the ringside area, Jesse gets Triple H with the X-Factor.

"X-Factor on Triple H by Jesse," JBL said.

In ring two, Kyo and Iori were trading punches, but they are still standing.

"Looks at this, it's like a King of Fighters match comes to life," Jerry Lawler said.

Then, Kyo and Iori bounces off the ropes on opposite sides of the rings, then they both try for a clothesline, causing them to both get knocked down at the same time.

"Both guys try for a clothesline, and that backfired, now they are down and out," Michael Cole said.

With Kyo and Iori down and with fights happening in the two rings, the ten second mark appears on the Titantron, which means the next entrant was about to appear soon.

"Who is entrant one hundred and thirty-one in the match," JBL said.

 ** _To be continued_** **…**

 **Well one hundred and one entrants have been eliminated, and only one hundred and ninety-eight more entrants left to be eliminated in order to crown a winner. Anyways, here are the stats after this chapter.**

 **Entries gone through this story: 130**

 **Entries left: 170**

 **People in the ring: 29**

 **Eliminated competitors: Barry Eisenberg, Heath Burns, Rikishi, Christie Monterio, King Barrett, Rob Van Dam, PJ Black, Bobby Roode, Michael Bennett, Lelouch Lamperouge, Chris, Rhyno, Courtney, Mark Henry, Ash Williams, Zack Ryder, Dan Hibiki, Mojo Rawley, Farkle Minkus, Leela, Hernandez, Tyler Breeze, Honky Tonk Man, Jeremy Buck, El Torito, Angélico, Tommy Dreamer, Morrigan Aensland, Psymon Stark, Vincent Valentine, Tourette's Guy, Pentagon Jr., Jack Swagger, Eric Young, Naruto Uzumaki, Rangiku Matsumoto, Eric Forman, AJ Styles, R-Truth, Finn Balor, Joey Gladstone, Luke Harper, The Nostalgia Critic, Bram, Pac-Man, Bender, Jill Valentine, Son of Havoc, Sunset Shimmer, Pacifica Northwest, Eric Cartman, Chris Redfield, Viktor, Ally Dawson, Captain America, Ron Zombie, Sexy Star, Naldo Montoya, Mitsurugi, Simon Gotch, Aiden English, Mr. Anderson, Penny, Donkey Kong, New Jack, Alan Harper, Matt Morgan, The Green Arrow, Tajiri, The Big Show, Bubba Ray Dudley, "Razor" Jake Clawson, The Miz, Falco Lombardi, Jimmy Uso, Kevin Owens, King Cuerno, Eva, Jeff Jarrett, Wolverine, Jessie Godderz, Booker T, D'Angelo Dinero, Brian Kendrick, Shinsuke Nakamura, Bo Dallas, Kurt Angle, The Sandman, Heihachi Mishima, Mil Muertes, Matt Sydal, Patrick Star, Roman Reigns, Al Bundy, Frankie Kazarian, Marco Diaz, Star Butterfly, Dalton Castle, Cid Highwind, Ed, and Edd.**

 **Still in the match: Kyo Kusanagi, Trent, Ethan Carter III, Tyler James, Bud Bundy, Mario, Johnny Mundo, Flash Sentry, Austin Moon, Duncan, Dean Winchester, Liv Rooney, Hunter Huntsman, Dolph Ziggler, Steve Urkel, Ashlynn Ella, Leshawna, Brian Anthony, Kevin Nash, Darkwing Duck, Scott Hall, Hiroshi Tanahashi, Iori Yagami, Knuckles The Echidna, Lashley, Matt Taven, Daring Charming, Triple H, and Jesse Katsopolis.**

 **Longest time in the ring: Al Bundy (1 hour, 59 minutes, and 24 seconds)**

 **Shortest time in the ring: Farkle Minkus (two seconds)**

 **Most eliminations: Kyo Kusanagi (nine eliminations)**

 **Will Triple H keep giving pedigrees to entrants?**

 **Will Kyo stay in the ring for the rest of the rumble?**

 **And will the fans start to cheer for Jesse or any other Full House characters?**

 **You have to tune to find out.**


	28. Rumblemania is Running Wild

**The Mega AllStar Fanfiction Royal Rumble**

 **Summary: Three hundred of the best wrestlers and characters (yes, I did say 300) compete in a wild and insane Royal Rumble match featuring two rings, pure insanity, and a huge cash prize.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own WWE, IMPACT Wrestling, Lucha Underground, Ring of Honor, New Japan Pro Wrestling, FOX network, CBS, Mattel, Hasbro, Capcom, Universal Pictures, Paramount Pictures, TBS, or any company whatsoever.**

 **Myself and UltimateWarriorFan4Ever created the list of entrants. But, UltimateWarriorFan4Ever helped me with eliminations and everything else.**

 **Rated T for wrestling violence and language.**

 **This is a special request for Jeff Hardy Fan VR1.**

 **Chapter 28: Rumblemania Is Running Wild**

The fans then started to count down to the next entrant.

 **10…9…8…7…6…5…4…3…2…1…BZZT!**

 **Entrant #131: Jay Briscoe**

Out of the stage was another R.O.H star, this time it was Jay Briscoe. With his bald head, beard, and camo pants, Jay got a mix reaction from the crowd.

"What's with all these indy guys competing in this match," JBL said.

"Entrant one hundred and thirty-one is Jay Briscoe representing Ring of Honor," Jerry Lawler said.

"Not to mention he spends parts of his early career wrestling for the ultraviolent company, Combat Zone Wrestling," Michael Cole said.

Jay then runs down the ramp and he enters the ring, he then takes down Lashley and Hiroshi Tanahashi with a double clothesline.

"Double clothesline from Jay," JBL said.

Then, Jay gets Mario with a hip toss.

"Hip toss onto Mario," Jerry Lawler said.

Jay then gets Knuckles with a back suplex.

"Back suplex from Jay on Knuckles," Michael Cole said.

In ring two, Kyo Kusanagi was getting up from the clothesline and gets Brian Anthony with a boot to the face.

"Big boot by Kyo on Brian," JBL said.

Then, Kyo scoops up Steve Urkel and gives him a scoop slam.

"Scoop slam on Urkel, I think Kyo might break Al's longest time in the ring record," Jerry Lawler said.

In ring one, Kevin Nash and Scott Hall get Hunter Huntsman up and bring him down with a double powerbomb.

"Double powerbomb from the N.W.O," Michael Cole said.

Then, Ashlynn Ella hit Kevin and Scott with two forearms, but they have no effect and they stare down the scared Ashlynn.

"Oh god, I think Ashlynn might get killed by the N.W.O," JBL said.

After a few seconds, Tyler James and Johnny Mundo take down the N.W.O with twin bulldogs (Tyler got Kevin and Johnny got Scott).

"Twin bulldogs from Tyler and Johnny," Jerry Lawler said.

Then, Ethan Carter III gives Tyler and Johnny a double noggin knocker, taking them down.

"EC3 just knocks Tyler and Johnny down with a meeting of the minds," JBL said.

In ring two, Iori Yagami gets Jesse Katsopolis with a neckbreaker.

"Iori takes down Jesse with a neckbreaker," Jerry Lawler said.

As Iori got up, Triple H kicks him in the gut, hooks his arms, and brings him down with a pedigree.

"Pedigree on Iori from Triple H," Michael Cole said.

Kyo then lifts Duncan upside down and nails him with a brutal piledriver.

"Piledriver on Duncan from Kyo," JBL said.

As Kyo got up and with fights happening in the two rings, the ten second mark appears on the Titantron, which means another entrant was about to appear.

"Who is our next entrant," Jerry Lawler said.

 **10…9…8…7…6…5…4…3…2…1…BZZT!**

 **Entrant #132: Luigi (Super Mario Bros.)**

With the Super Mario Bros. theme song playing through the speakers, out of the stage came Mario's brother, Luigi, who came out to a standing ovation from the crowd.

"Looks like Mario has back up," Michael Cole said.

"Entrant one hundred and thirty-two is Mario's brother, Luigi, of Super Mario Bros.," JBL said.

Luigi then runs down the ramp and he enters the ring, he then takes down Matt Taven with a dropkick.

"Luigi with a dropkick," JBL said.

Then, Luigi gets another dropkick this time on Darkwing Duck.

"Dropkick on Darkwing Duck," Jerry Lawler said.

Then, Mario and Luigi take down Flash Sentry with a double clothesline.

"Mario and Luigi take down Flash with a clothesline," Michael Cole said.

In ring two, Kyo picks up Duncan and tosses him over the top rope and his feet hit the floor as the crowd cheer for Duncan's elimination.

"And with that, Kyo scores his tenth elimination in the rumble match," JBL said.

 **102nd eliminated: Duncan, by Kyo Kusanagi, Duration-34:16**

As Duncan left the ringside area angry, Kyo turns around and gets nailed with twin superkicks from Austin Moon and Liv Rooney.

"Superkicks from Liv and Austin," Jerry Lawler said.

Then, Bud Bundy comes up and gives Austin and Liv with a double back suplex.

"Double back suplex from Bud on the singers," Michael Cole said.

In ring one, Dean Winchester hooks the arms of Daring Charming and plants him with a tiger driver.

"Tiger driver by Dean on Daring," JBL said.

As Dean gets up, Dolph Ziggler runs up and gets him with a DDT.

"DDT from Dolph on Dean," Jerry Lawler said.

In ring two, Iori gets Leshawna in a powerbomb position and gives her a powerbomb into the bottom right corner.

"Corner powerbomb by Iori," Michael Cole said.

As Leshawna stumbles out of the corner, Iori gets Leshawna with a belly to belly suplex.

"Belly to belly from Iori," JBL said.

As Iori got up, Jesse kicks him in the gut, lifts him up, and after a few seconds, he gives him a sit-out powerbomb.

"Sit-out powerbomb from Jesse on Iori," Jerry Lawler said.

As Jesse got up and with fights happening in the two rings, the ten second mark appears on the Titantron, which means another person was about to enter.

"Who's about to appear next," Michael Cole said.

 **10…9…8…7…6…5…4…3…2…1…BZZT!**

 **Entrant #133: Jake "The Snake" Roberts**

Out of the stage was WWE Hall of Famer, Jake Roberts, who came out carrying a sack with him as the fans gave a huge pop for Jake.

"Entrant one hundred and thirty-three is Jake "The Snake" Roberts," JBL said.

"Don't tell me he has that snake with him," Jerry Lawler said.

Jake then unties the sack, opens it up, and out of the sack comes Jake's Python, Damien, and almost all the competitors in the two rings exit through the middle or bottom ropes to escape the snake.

"Oh my god, it's Damien, and everyone is scared," Michael Cole said.

Then, Jake puts Damien all over Kevin and Kevin was running away from the snake.

"Good god, Damien is slithering all over Kevin Nash," JBL said.

As Kevin was running scared, Mario nails him with a dropkick to the back of the head, the impact knocks Kevin over the top rope and his feet hit the floor as the fans cheer for that elimination.

"Dropkick from Mario and out goes Kevin Nash," Jerry Lawler said.

 **103rd eliminated: Kevin Nash, by Mario, Duration-16:20**

As Kevin left the ringside area and with Damien removed from the ring, Jake grabs Mario's head and plants him with the DDT.

"DDT and down goes Mario," Michael Cole said.

As Jake got up, Luigi decks him with a clothesline.

"Clothesline from Luigi and down goes Jake," JBL said.

The other remaining fighters all re-entered the ring and in ring two, Leshawna gets Brian with a northern lights suplex.

"Northern lights from Leshawna on Brian," Jerry Lawler said.

As Leshawna got up, Hiroshi gets her with a release German suplex.

"German suplex from Hiroshi," Michael Cole said.

As Hiroshi got up, Trent runs up and nails him with a shining wizard to the face.

"Shining wizard from Trent on Hiroshi," JBL said.

In ring one, Jay hooks the arms of Flash, lifts him upside down, and brings him down with the Jay-driller.

"Jay-driller on Flash," Jerry Lawler said.

As Jay got up, Triple H nails him with a spinebuster.

"Spinebuster and down goes Jay Briscoe," Michael Cole said.

Meanwhile in ring one, Luigi gets Scott with a dropkick, the impact was enough to knock Scott over the top rope and his feet hit the floor, ending his run with cheers for his elimination.

"Now, both of the legendary Super Mario Bros. have eliminated the N.W.O from the rumble run," JBL said.

 **104th eliminated: Scott Hall, by Luigi, Duration-14:47**

As Scott left the ringside area, the ten second mark appears on the Titantron, which means another entrant was about to appear.

"Who is about to come out next," Jerry Lawler said.

 **10…9…8…7…6…5…4…3…2…1…BZZT!**

Then, these words blared from the speakers.

 ** _The Simpsons_** **.**

 **Entrant #134: Homer Simpson (The Simpsons)**

As The Simpsons theme was playing through the speakers, out of the stage was the father of The Simpsons family, Homer Simpson, who came out to a respectable pop from the crowd.

"Oh yeah, here comes a FOX legend," Michael Cole said.

"Homer Simpsons from the longest running animated series, The Simpsons, is entrant one hundred and thirty-four," Jerry Lawler said.

Homer then runs down the ramp and he enters the ring, he then takes down Dean with a clothesline.

"Clothesline on Dean," JBL said.

Then, Homer takes down Mario and Luigi with a double spear.

"Double spear on the Super Mario Bros.," Jerry Lawler said.

As Homer got up, he nails EC3 with a boot to the face.

"Big boot to the face of EC3," Michael Cole said.

In ring two, Leshawna scoops up Jesse and slams him near the top left corner of ring two.

"Scoop slam on Jesse," JBL said.

Then, Johnny runs up, performs the splits on the top left corner, and gets Jesse with starship pain.

"Starship pain on Jesse," Jerry Lawler said.

As Johnny got up, he and Leshawna pick up Jesse and throw him over the top rope, with his feet hitting the floor as the fans pop for his elimination.

"Johnny and Leshawna have eliminated Jesse from the match," Michael Cole said.

 **105th eliminated: Jesse Katsopolis, by Johnny Mundo and Leshawna, Duration-4:29**

As Jesse left the ringside area, Dolph gets Johnny and Leshawna with a double zig zag.

"Double zig zag from Dolph," JBL said.

In ring one, Homer kicks Matt Taven in the gut, lifts him up, and gets him with a powerbomb.

"Powerbomb from Homer on Matt," Jerry Lawler said.

Then, Ashlynn and Hunter go behind Homer and get him with a double back suplex.

"Double back suplex from Ashlynn and Hunter," Michael Cole said.

In ring two, Kyo whips Austin into the bottom left corner, then he runs at him, getting him with a shining wizard. Then, Kyo grabs Austin's head and takes him down with a bulldog, just as he takes down Liv with a clothesline.

"Shining wizard, bulldog, and clothesline combination on the singers by Kyo," JBL said.

As Kyo got up and with fights happening in the two rings, the ten second mark appears on the Titantron, which means another entrant was about to appear shortly.

"Who's the next entrant in the match," Jerry Lawler said.

 **10…9…8…7…6…5…4…3…2…1…BZZT!**

 **Entrant #135: Hulk Hogan**

With "Real American" playing through the speakers, out of the stage came WWE Hall of Famer, "The Immortal" Hulk Hogan, to a standing ovation from the crowd.

"I don't believe it, I can't believe it," Michael Cole said in shock.

"Entrant one hundred and thirty-five is Hulk Hogan," JBL said.

After Hogan tore apart his tank top, he walks down the ramp and he enters the ring, then Matt starts to punch him.

"Oh, I think that might be a mistake for Matt to do that," Jerry Lawler said.

After three punches, Hulk Hogan starts to hulking up, shaking his fists in anger.

"Hogan is hulking up," Michael Cole said.

After one more punch, Hogan then points at Matt saying "you", knowing this was going to be bad.

"I think Matt is going to die," JBL said.

Then, Hogan punches Matt in the head three times, then he whips him off the ropes and when Matt bounces off the ropes, Hogan gets him with a boot to the face.

"Boot to the face of Matt and Hogan is on fire," Jerry Lawler said.

Then, Hogan bounces off the ropes and he drops the leg on Matt as the fans cheer for his finishing move.

"Hogan drops the leg on Matt," Michael Cole said.

Then, Hogan picks up Matt and tosses him over the top rope, with his feet hitting the floor, ending his rumble run.

"Hogan just eliminates Matt from the rumble," JBL said.

 **106th eliminated: Matt Taven, by Hulk Hogan, Duration-8:33**

As Matt left the ringside area, in ring two, Urkel hooks Brian's arm and gets him with a suplex.

"Suplex on Brian by Urkel," Jerry Lawler said.

As Urkel got up, Bud gets him with a bulldog.

"Bulldog from Bud on Urkel," Michael Cole said.

In ring one, Hogan punches EC3 in the face three times, whips him off the ropes and when he bounces off the ropes, he gets him with a boot to the face.

"Boot to the face of EC3," JBL said.

Then, Hogan bounces off the ropes and drops the leg on EC3 as the fans pop for the move.

"Hogan drops the leg and on EC3," Jerry Lawler said.

As Hogan got up and with fights happening in the two rings, the ten second mark appears on the Titantron, which means another entrant was about to appear.

"Who is entrant one hundred and thirty-six," Michael Cole said.

 ** _To be continued_** **…**

 **Wow, Kyo Kusanagi now has ten eliminations in this rumble, three more and he will break Roman's most eliminations record, but will see. Anyway, here are the stats after this chapter.**

 **Entries gone through this story: 135**

 **Entries left: 165**

 **People in the ring: 29**

 **Eliminated competitors: Barry Eisenberg, Heath Burns, Rikishi, Christie Monterio, King Barrett, Rob Van Dam, PJ Black, Bobby Roode, Michael Bennett, Lelouch Lamperouge, Chris, Rhyno, Courtney, Mark Henry, Ash Williams, Zack Ryder, Dan Hibiki, Mojo Rawley, Farkle Minkus, Leela, Hernandez, Tyler Breeze, Honky Tonk Man, Jeremy Buck, El Torito, Angélico, Tommy Dreamer, Morrigan Aensland, Psymon Stark, Vincent Valentine, Tourette's Guy, Pentagon Jr., Jack Swagger, Eric Young, Naruto Uzumaki, Rangiku Matsumoto, Eric Forman, AJ Styles, R-Truth, Finn Balor, Joey Gladstone, Luke Harper, The Nostalgia Critic, Bram, Pac-Man, Bender, Jill Valentine, Son of Havoc, Sunset Shimmer, Pacifica Northwest, Eric Cartman, Chris Redfield, Viktor, Ally Dawson, Captain America, Ron Zombie, Sexy Star, Naldo Montoya, Mitsurugi, Simon Gotch, Aiden English, Mr. Anderson, Penny, Donkey Kong, New Jack, Alan Harper, Matt Morgan, The Green Arrow, Tajiri, The Big Show, Bubba Ray Dudley, "Razor" Jake Clawson, The Miz, Falco Lombardi, Jimmy Uso, Kevin Owens, King Cuerno, Eva, Jeff Jarrett, Wolverine, Jessie Godderz, Booker T, D'Angelo Dinero, Brian Kendrick, Shinsuke Nakamura, Bo Dallas, Kurt Angle, The Sandman, Heihachi Mishima, Mil Muertes, Matt Sydal, Patrick Star, Roman Reigns, Al Bundy, Frankie Kazarian, Marco Diaz, Star Butterfly, Dalton Castle, Cid Highwind, Ed, Edd, Duncan, Kevin Nash, Scott Hall, Jesse Katsopolis, and Matt Taven.**

 **Still in the match: Kyo Kusanagi, Trent, Ethan Carter III, Tyler James, Bud Bundy, Mario, Johnny Mundo, Flash Sentry, Austin Moon, Dean Winchester, Liv Rooney, Hunter Huntsman, Dolph Ziggler, Steve Urkel, Ashlynn Ella, Leshawna, Brian Anthony, Darkwing Duck, Hiroshi Tanahashi, Iori Yagami, Knuckles The Echidna, Lashley, Daring Charming, Triple H, Jay Briscoe, Luigi, Jake "The Snake" Roberts, Homer Simpson, and Hulk Hogan.**

 **Longest time in the ring: Al Bundy (1 hour, 59 minutes, and 24 seconds)**

 **Shortest time in the ring: Farkle Minkus (two seconds)**

 **Most eliminations: Kyo Kusanagi (ten eliminations)**

 **Will Kyo be able to make it past two hours in the ring?**

 **Will Hulk Hogan keep giving leg drops?**

 **And will EC3 keep getting punished by everyone in the rumble?**

 **You have to tune in to find out.**


	29. High Flying Insanity

**The Mega AllStar Fanfiction Royal Rumble**

 **Summary: Three hundred of the best wrestlers and characters (yes, I did say 300) compete in a wild and insane Royal Rumble match featuring two rings, pure insanity, and a huge cash prize.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own WWE, IMPACT Wrestling, Lucha Underground, Ring of Honor, New Japan Pro Wrestling, FOX network, CBS, Mattel, Hasbro, Capcom, Universal Pictures, Paramount Pictures, TBS, or any company whatsoever.**

 **Myself and UltimateWarriorFan4Ever created the list of entrants. But, UltimateWarriorFan4Ever helped me with eliminations and everything else.**

 **Rated T for wrestling violence and language.**

 **This is a special request for Jeff Hardy Fan VR1.**

 **Chapter 29: High Flying Insanity**

The fans started to count down to the next entrant.

 **10…9…8…7…6…5…4…3…2…1…BZZT!**

 **Entrant #136: Vanessa Doofenshmirtz (Phineas & Ferb)**

Out of the stage was this teenage girl with long brown hair and decked out in this all black outfit, Vanessa Doofenshmirtz got a great ovation from the crowd.

"What's with all these teenagers entering the rumble," Michael Cole said.

"Entrant one hundred and thirty-six is Vanessa Doofenshmirtz from the Disney series, Phineas and Ferb," JBL said.

Vanessa then sprints down the ramp and hops onto the apron, then she jumps onto the top rope, she then jumps off and gets Flash Sentry with a cross body dive.

"Cross body from Vanessa on Flash," Jerry Lawler said.

Vanessa gets up and takes down Mario with a clothesline.

"Clothesline from Vanessa," Michael Cole said.

Then, Vanessa takes down Bud Bundy with a dropkick.

"Dropkick on Bud from Vanessa," JBL said.

In ring two, Liv Rooney and Austin Moon get Darkwing Duck in a gorilla press position and then they drop him onto the mat.

"Gorilla press from Liv and Austin," Jerry Lawler said.

Then they turn around and Hulk Hogan takes them down with a double clothesline.

"Double clothesline from Hogan," Michael Cole said.

Then, Kyo Kusanagi comes up and gives him a side suplex.

"Side suplex from Kyo on Hogan," JBL said.

In ring one, Ethan Carter III starts punching Daring Charming in the face.

"Look at those fists to the face of Daring," Jerry Lawler said.

After ten punches, EC3 gets him with a scoop slam.

"Scoop slam on Daring," Michael Cole said.

Then, Hunter Huntsman and Ashlynn Ella grab EC3 by the neck and get him with a double chokeslam.

"Double chokeslam by Hunter and Ashlynn," JBL said.

In ring two, Iori Yagami gets Knuckles in a reverse STO position, and brings him down with a reverse STO.

"Reverse STO from Iori," Jerry Lawler said.

As Iori got up, Triple H kicks him in the gut, hooks his arms, and after a few seconds, brings him down with a pedigree.

"Pedigree from Triple H on Iori," Michael Cole said.

As Triple H got up and with fights happening in the two rings, the ten second mark appears on the Titantron, which means another entrant was about to appear.

"Who's the next entrant in the rumble," JBL said.

 **10…9…8…7…6…5…4…3…2…1…BZZT!**

 **Entrant #137: Texano**

Out of the stage was another Lucha Underground star, this time it was Texano. With his short black hair and black (with hints of blue) wrestling trunks, Texano got a mix reaction from the crowd (but it still a little bit more cheers than boos).

"Oh look, another Lucha Underground star," Jerry Lawler said.

"Entrant one hundred and thirty-seven is Texano representing AAA and Lucha Underground Wrestling," Michael Cole said.

Texano runs down the ramp and he enters the ring, then he gets Johnny Mundo with a clothesline.

"Clothesline on Johnny," JBL said.

Then, Texano takes down Luigi with a dropkick.

"Dropkick on Luigi," Jerry Lawler said.

Texano then gets Dean Winchester with a hurricanrana.

"Hurricanrana and down goes Dean," Michael Cole said.

In ring two, Kyo and Leshawna pick up Iori and they toss him over the top rope and his feet hit the floor, ending his run with a mix response from the crowd.

"With that, Kyo scores elimination number eleven in the rumble, in the form of Iori," JBL said.

 **107th eliminated: Iori Yagami, by Kyo Kusanagi and Leshawna, Duration-15:17**

As Iori left the ringside area, Brian Anthony comes from behind Kyo and Leshawna and gives them a double Russian leg sweep.

"Double leg sweep from Brian," Jerry Lawler said.

In ring one, Vanessa lifts up EC3 and plants him with a powerbomb.

"Powerbomb on EC3 by Vanessa," Michael Cole said.

Then, Texano comes up and gets Vanessa with an enzugiri, taking her down.

"Enzugiri by Texano on Vanessa," JBL said.

In ring two, Knuckles hooks Liv's arm and gets her with a suplex.

"Suplex on Liv by Knuckles," Jerry Lawler said.

As Knuckles got up, Austin runs up, gets Knuckles in a fireman's carry position, and drops him with a knee to gut.

"Austin just drops Knuckles right onto his knee," Michael Cole said.

In ring one, Bud gets Hiroshi Tanahashi in an Argentine backbreaker position, and after walking around the ring, he drops him with a shell shock.

"Shell shock on Hiroshi from Bud," JBL said.

Meanwhile, Flash climbs to the top rope on the bottom right corner of ring one, and after a few seconds, he jumps off and tries to get him with a splash, but Hiroshi moves out of the way, causing Flash to crash and burn on the mat.

"Oh, crash and burn, Flash tries for a splash but Hiroshi dodges it," Jerry Lawler said.

As Hiroshi slowly got up and with fights happening in the two rings, the ten second mark appears on the Titantron, which means another entrant was about to appear.

"Who's about to come out in the rumble next," Michael Cole said.

 **10…9…8…7…6…5…4…3…2…1…BZZT!**

 **Entrant #138: Shelby Marcus (Best Friends Whenever)**

Out of the stage was this teenage girl named Shelby Marcus. With her long blonde hair, green jacket, dark blue jeans, and brown boots, Shelby got a lukewarm response from the crowd.

"Entrant one hundred and thirty-eight is Shelby Marcus, another person from the Disney series, Best Friends Whenever," JBL said.

"Let's see how she does in the ring without using her time-traveling abilities," Jerry Lawler said.

Shelby then runs down the ramp and she enters the ring, she then takes down Vanessa with a DDT.

"DDT on Vanessa," Michael Cole said.

Shelby gets up and nails Darkwing with a jumping clothesline.

"Jumping clothesline on Darkwing," JBL said.

Shelby gets up again and takes down EC3 with a jumping forearm to the face.

"Forearm by Shelby on EC3," Jerry Lawler said.

In ring two, Hiroshi grabs Kyo from behind and gets him with a release German suplex.

"German suplex by Hiroshi on Kyo," Michael Cole said.

As Hiroshi gets up, Trent gets him in a Samoan drop position, he then lifts him up and gets him with the G.T.S (Go To Sleep).

"G.T.S by Trent on Hiroshi," JBL said.

In ring one, Shelby scoops up Ashlynn and gives her a scoop slam near the top right corner.

"Scoop slam by Shelby on Ashlynn," Jerry Lawler said.

Shelby then climbs up to the top rope on the top right corner of ring one, then she jumps off and gets her with a swanton bomb.

"Swanton bomb on Ashlynn from Shelby," Michael Cole said.

As Shelby gets up, Mario and Luigi get her with a double clothesline.

"Double clothesline from the Super Mario Bros.," JBL said.

In ring two, Triple H lifts Brian up and gets him with a spinebuster.

"Spinebuster and Triple H plants Brian," Jerry Lawler said.

As Triple H gets up, Urkel kicks Triple H in the gut, hooks his arms, and gets him with a tiger driver.

"Tiger driver on Triple H by Urkel," Michael Cole said.

In ring one, Dean gets Flash in a fireman's carry position, he then spins him around five times, knocking down Johnny, EC3, Hunter, and Dolph Ziggler, using Flash's legs.

"And Dean uses Flash like a weapon and knocks down four people," JBL said.

Afterwards, Dean plants Flash with Wasteland.

"Wasteland from Dean on Flash," Jerry Lawler said.

With Flash down and with fights happening in the two rings, the ten second mark appears on the Titantron, which means another entrant was about to appear.

"Who's our next entrant," Michael Cole said.

 **10…9…8…7…6…5…4…3…2…1…BZZT!**

Then, a blast of purple pyro comes from the stage and out came the next entrant which was…

 **Entrant #139: Neville**

Neville walks onto the stage getting a loud pop from the crowd for his high flying moves.

"Oh yeah, here comes another high flying sensation," JBL said.

"Neville is entrant one hundred and thirty-nine in this rumble," Jerry Lawler said.

Neville then runs down the ramp and he enters the ring, then he takes down Homer Simpson with a jumping calf kick.

"Down goes Homer thanks to Neville," Michael Cole said.

Neville then gets up and nails Texano with a dropkick.

"Dropkick on Texano," JBL said.

Neville then gets Shelby with an enzugiri to her skull, taking her down.

"Enzugiri by Neville on Shelby," Jerry Lawler said.

In ring two, Jake Roberts gets Luigi down with the DDT.

"DDT on Luigi," Michael Cole said.

Then, Leshawna picks up Luigi, tosses him over the top rope, and his feet hit the floor as the fans boo at that elimination.

"That DDT costs Luigi the rumble match," JBL said.

 **108th eliminated: Luigi, by Leshawna, Duration-7:20**

As Luigi left the ringside area, Dolph runs up and gets Leshawna with a zig zag.

"Zig zag on Leshawna from Dolph," Jerry Lawler said.

In ring one, Dean lifts Mario for a powerbomb, but he counters it with a hurricanrana.

"Dean tries for a powerbomb, but Mario counters the move and takes down Dean," Michael Cole said.

Mario gets up and nails Hiroshi with a fameasser.

"Fameasser on Hiroshi by Mario," JBL said.

Mario gets up and gets Jay Briscoe with a bicycle kick to the face.

"Bicycle kick on Jay from Mario," Jerry Lawler said.

In ring two, Hogan whips Triple H off the ropes and when Triple H bounces off the ropes, Hogan gets him with a boot to the face.

"Boot to the face of Triple H," Michael Cole said.

Then, Hogan bounces off the ropes and drops the leg on him.

"Hogan drops the leg on Triple H," JBL said.

As Hogan gets up, Lashley scoops up Hogan and after a few seconds, he runs and gets Hogan with a running power slam.

"Running power slam by Lashley on Hogan," Jerry Lawler said.

As Lashley got up and with fights happening in the two rings, the ten second mark appears on the Titantron, which means another entrant was going to come out.

"Who will be the next person to enter the rumble," Michael Cole said.

 **10…9…8…7…6…5…4…3…2…1…BZZT!**

 **Entrant #140: Justin (Total Drama)**

Out of the stage was Total Drama's male model, Justin, who came to a standing ovation from the crowd (but, most of the cheers came from the fan girls).

"Well, here's another Total Drama favorite," JBL said.

"Entrant one hundred and forty is Justin from Total Drama," Jerry Lawler said.

Justin then runs down the ramp and he enters the ring, he then runs and hops on the middle ropes, he then gets Texano with a disaster kick to the face.

"Disaster kick from Justin on Texano," Michael Cole said.

Justin gets up and nails a dropkick on Jay.

"Dropkick on Jay," JBL said.

Then, Justin gets up and drops Flash with a DDT.

"DDT on Flash by Justin," Jerry Lawler said.

In ring two, Kyo lifts Triple H up in a powerbomb position, then he lifts him up in the air, and drops him with the last ride.

"Last ride on Triple H, and it is official, Kyo Kusanagi has been in the rumble longer than Al Bundy, Kyo is now in for over two hours now, that is amazing," Michael Cole said.

In ring one, Tyler James tosses Dean over the top ropes, but Dean hang onto the top rope for safety and stands on the ring apron.

"Dean nearly gets eliminated by Tyler," JBL said.

Then, EC3 runs up and nails Dean with a forearm to the face, the impact knocks him off the apron and onto the floor as the fans gave EC3 even more boos for that elimination.

"Now Dean is eliminated, will someone eliminate EC3 before I go in the ring and eliminate him myself," Jerry Lawler said.

 **109th eliminated: Dean Winchester, by Ethan Carter III, Duration-40:28**

Dean soon gets up and grabs a steel chair from ringside and slides it into ring one.

"I think Dean is really mad that he got eliminated," Michael Cole said.

Then, Dean grabs a bottle of beer and takes a drink from the bottle and then he spits the beer into EC3's eyes as he was now blinded.

"Oh, Dean just blinds EC3 with a spit of beer into the eyes," JBL said.

Then, Justin comes from behind and gets EC3 with a reverse hurricanrana onto the steel chair, nearly breaking EC3's neck as the fans made a loud pop for that move.

"Reverse hurricanrana and EC3 goes down," Jerry Lawler said.

As Dean left the ringside area, Justin gets up and climbs to the top rope on the top right corner of ring one, and sees Brian, Leshawna, Kyo, Triple H, Austin, and Liv brawling in ring two. So he turns around and gets the six fighters with a moonsault from ring one into ring two as the fans pop for the move.

"Moonsault from Justin and down goes six people in ring two," Michael Cole said.

As Justin got up and with fights happening in the two rings, the ten second mark appears on the Titantron, which means another entrant was about to appear.

"Who is entrant one hundred and forty-one," JBL said.

 ** _To be continued_** **…**

 **Wow, Kyo Kusanagi is now in the rumble for over two hours, I bet Al is disappointed that his record is broken (I'm imagining him banging his head against the wall because his record is broken). Anyway, here are the stats after this chapter.**

 **Entries gone through this story: 140**

 **Entries left: 160**

 **People in the ring: 31**

 **Eliminated competitors: Barry Eisenberg, Heath Burns, Rikishi, Christie Monterio, King Barrett, Rob Van Dam, PJ Black, Bobby Roode, Michael Bennett, Lelouch Lamperouge, Chris, Rhyno, Courtney, Mark Henry, Ash Williams, Zack Ryder, Dan Hibiki, Mojo Rawley, Farkle Minkus, Leela, Hernandez, Tyler Breeze, Honky Tonk Man, Jeremy Buck, El Torito, Angélico, Tommy Dreamer, Morrigan Aensland, Psymon Stark, Vincent Valentine, Tourette's Guy, Pentagon Jr., Jack Swagger, Eric Young, Naruto Uzumaki, Rangiku Matsumoto, Eric Forman, AJ Styles, R-Truth, Finn Balor, Joey Gladstone, Luke Harper, The Nostalgia Critic, Bram, Pac-Man, Bender, Jill Valentine, Son of Havoc, Sunset Shimmer, Pacifica Northwest, Eric Cartman, Chris Redfield, Viktor, Ally Dawson, Captain America, Ron Zombie, Sexy Star, Naldo Montoya, Mitsurugi, Simon Gotch, Aiden English, Mr. Anderson, Penny, Donkey Kong, New Jack, Alan Harper, Matt Morgan, The Green Arrow, Tajiri, The Big Show, Bubba Ray Dudley, "Razor" Jake Clawson, The Miz, Falco Lombardi, Jimmy Uso, Kevin Owens, King Cuerno, Eva, Jeff Jarrett, Wolverine, Jessie Godderz, Booker T, D'Angelo Dinero, Brian Kendrick, Shinsuke Nakamura, Bo Dallas, Kurt Angle, The Sandman, Heihachi Mishima, Mil Muertes, Matt Sydal, Patrick Star, Roman Reigns, Al Bundy, Frankie Kazarian, Marco Diaz, Star Butterfly, Dalton Castle, Cid Highwind, Ed, Edd, Duncan, Kevin Nash, Scott Hall, Jesse Katsopolis, Matt Taven, Iori Yagami, Luigi, and Dean Winchester.**

 **Still in the match: Kyo Kusanagi, Trent, Ethan Carter III, Tyler James, Bud Bundy, Mario, Johnny Mundo, Flash Sentry, Austin Moon, Liv Rooney, Hunter Huntsman, Dolph Ziggler, Steve Urkel, Ashlynn Ella, Leshawna, Brian Anthony, Darkwing Duck, Hiroshi Tanahashi, Knuckles The Echidna, Lashley, Daring Charming, Triple H, Jay Briscoe, Jake "The Snake" Roberts, Homer Simpson, Hulk Hogan, Vanessa Doofenshmirtz, Texano, Shelby Marcus, Neville, and Justin.**

 **Longest time in the ring: Kyo Kusanagi (Two hours and counting.)**

 **Shortest time in the ring: Farkle Minkus (two seconds)**

 **Most eliminations: Kyo Kusanagi (eleven eliminations)**

 **Will Kyo make it to twelve eliminations?**

 **Will EC3's karma bite him in the butt?**

 **And will the rings collapse under this much humanity?**

 **You have to tune in to find out.**


	30. Royals Meets Rockers

**The Mega AllStar Fanfiction Royal Rumble**

 **Summary: Three hundred of the best wrestlers and characters (yes, I did say 300) compete in a wild and insane Royal Rumble match featuring two rings, pure insanity, and a huge cash prize.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own WWE, IMPACT Wrestling, Lucha Underground, Ring of Honor, New Japan Pro Wrestling, FOX network, CBS, Mattel, Hasbro, Capcom, Universal Pictures, Paramount Pictures, TBS, or any company whatsoever.**

 **Myself and UltimateWarriorFan4Ever created the list of entrants. But, UltimateWarriorFan4Ever helped me with eliminations and everything else.**

 **Rated T for wrestling violence and language.**

 **This is a special request for Jeff Hardy Fan VR1.**

 **Chapter 30: Royals meets Rockers**

The fans then started to count down to the next entrant.

 **10…9…8…7…6…5…4…3…2…1…BZZT!**

 **Entrant #141: Jay Lethal**

Out of the stage was another wrestler from Ring of Honor, Jay Lethal, who came out to a good response from the crowd.

"Oh yeah, here comes an R.O.H icon," JBL said.

"Entrant one hundred and forty-one is Jay Lethal, representing Ring of Honor," Jerry Lawler said.

Jay Lethal then runs down the ramp and he enters the ring, he then takes down Hiroshi Tanahashi and Neville with a double dropkick.

"Double dropkick from Jay Lethal," Michael Cole said.

Then, Jay Lethal gets up and takes down Vanessa Doofenshmirtz with a clothesline.

"Clothesline on Vanessa," JBL said.

Jay Lethal then gets Shelby Marcus with a forearm to the face.

"Forearm on Shelby by Jay Lethal." Jerry Lawler said.

In ring two, Kyo Kusanagi hooks Lashley's arm and brings him down with a suplex.

"Suplex on Lashley by Kyo," Michael Cole said.

As Kyo got up, Trent runs up and brings him down with a spear.

"Spear by Trent on Kyo," JBL said.

In ring one, Bud Bundy lifts up Daring Charming on the top rope on the bottom right corner of ring one.

"Oh man, this is not going to end to well," Jerry Lawler said.

Bud then climbs up to the top rope and gets him with a top rope back superplex as the fans pop for the move.

"Back superplex by Bud," Michael Cole said.

As Bud got up, Dolph Ziggler runs up from behind and gets him with a zig zag.

"Zig zag and down goes Bud," JBL said.

In ring two, Triple H kicks Brian Anthony in the ribs, hooks his arms, and gets him with a pedigree.

"Pedigree on Brian," Jerry Lawler said.

As Triple H got up, Leshawna comes from behind and gets him with a side suplex.

"Side suplex and Leshawna takes Triple H down," Michael Cole said.

In ring one, Tyler James gives Ethan Carter III three forearms to the back.

"Look at Tyler with those forearms on EC3," JBL said.

Then, Tyler lifts EC3 upside down and gets him with a piledriver.

"Piledriver and EC3 might be paralysed from the impact," Jerry Lawler said.

As Tyler got up and with fights happening in the two rings, the ten second mark appears on the Titantron, which means another entrant was going to come out.

"Who's our next entrant in the rumble," Michael Cole said.

 **10…9…8…7…6…5…4…3…2…1…BZZT!**

 **Entrant #142: Heather (Total Drama)**

Out of the stage came another Total Drama original which was Heather, who came out to a respectable pop from the crowd for being one of the most ruthless competitors on the show.

"Oh man, I fear someone will get knocked out in the rumble," JBL said.

"Entrant one hundred and forty-two is "The Queen Bee" Heather from Total Drama," Jerry Lawler said.

Heather then runs down the ramp and she enters the ring, she then gets Homer Simpson with a hip toss.

"Hip toss on Homer," Michael Cole said.

Heather then gets Jay Briscoe with a clothesline.

"Clothesline on Jay Briscoe," JBL said.

Then, Heather gets Dolph with a belly to belly suplex.

"Belly to belly on Dolph from Heather," Jerry Lawler said.

Heather then enters ring two and takes down Leshawna with a Lou Thesz press and starts punching her in the face.

"Look at Heather punching Leshawna, these two have bad blood since their first appearance on Total Drama Island," Michael Cole said.

After seven punches, Heather gets up and takes down Triple H with a spinebuster.

"Spinebuster and down goes Triple H," JBL said.

In ring one, Justin and Johnny Mundo give EC3 a double scoop slam.

"Double scoop slam from Johnny and Justin," Jerry Lawler said.

Then, Johnny climbs to the top rope on the top left corner, while Justin climbs to the top rope on the bottom right corner.

"Oh man, we are about to see a double high flying move," Michael Cole said.

Then, they jump off and get EC3 with a splash/leg drop combination, Johnny hits the splash, while Justin nails the leg drop, as the fans pop for the move.

"Splash/leg drop combo from the most handsome males in the rumble," JBL said.

In ring two, Lashley scoops up Flash Sentry and gives him a running powerslam.

"Runnnig powerslam from Lashley on Flash," Jerry Lawler said.

As Lashley gets up, Hunter Huntsman and Ashlynn Ella hooks the arms of Lashley, lifts him up in the air, and after a few seconds, give him a double suplex.

"Double suplex from Hunter and Ashlynn on Lashley," Michael Cole said.

As Hunter and Ashlynn get up and with fights happening in the two rings, the ten second mark appears on the Titantron, which means another entrant was coming out.

"Who's appearing next in the rumble," JBL said.

 **10…9…8…7…6…5…4…3…2…1…BZZT!**

 **Entrant #143: Roderick Strong**

Out of the stage came out another Ring of Honor star, this time it was Roderick Strong. With his short brown hair, black (with hints of white) wrestling trunks, and black wrestling boots, Roderick got a great ovation from the crowd.

"Looks like Ring of Honor has invaded again in the rumble," Jerry Lawler said.

"Roderick Strong representing Ring of Honor is entrant one hundred and forty-three," Michael Cole said.

Roderick then sprints down the ramp and he enters the ring, he then gets Knuckles with a swinging neckbreaker.

"Swinging neckbreaker on Knuckles," JBL said.

Roderick gets up and takes down Bud with a clothesline.

"Clothesline on Bud," Jerry Lawler said.

Then, Roderick gets Texano with a superkick.

"Superkick to Texano," Michael Cole said.

In ring two, Triple H gets Mario with a knee to face buster, the impact knocks Mario closer to the ropes.

"Mario gets a knee to the face and he nearly gets knocked out of the ring," JBL said.

Then, Triple H gets Mario with a clothesline that knocks him over the top rope and his feet hit the floor as the fans gave a few boos to Triple H for that elimination.

"And Triple H eliminates Mario from the rumble," Jerry Lawler said.

 **110th eliminated: Mario, by Triple H, Duration-53:18**

As Mario left the ringside area with the fans giving him a standing ovation for his run, Triple H turns around and Hulk Hogan gets him with a boot to the face.

"Boot to the face of Triple H," Michael Cole said.

Then, Hogan bounces off the ropes and drops the leg on Triple H.

"Hogan drops the leg on The Game," JBL said.

In ring one, Knuckles was getting up when Dolph hits him with the zig zag.

"Zig zag on Knuckles," Jerry Lawler said.

Dolph then picks up Knuckles and tosses him over the top rope and his feet hit the floor as the fans gave out a few cheers for that elimination.

"Knuckles has been eliminated from the rumble," Michael Cole said.

 **111th eliminated, Knuckles the Echidna, by Dolph Ziggler, Duration-19:32**

As Knuckles left the ringside area, Dolph turns around and Liv Rooney lifts him by the legs, then Austin Moon grabs him by the neck, getting him with the 3-D.

"3-D on Dolph from Liv and Austin," JBL said.

In ring two, Jake Roberts grabs Kyo by the head and gets him with the DDT.

"DDT on Kyo," Jerry Lawler said.

Then, Steve Urkel climbs to the top rope on the top left corner and after a few seconds, he gets Kyo with a shooting star press.

"Shooting star press on Kyo," Michael Cole said.

With Urkel looking for another person to fight and with brawls happening in the two rings, the ten second mark appears on the Titantron, which means the next entrant was going to appear.

"Who's our next entrant in the rumble," JBL said.

 **10…9…8…7…6…5…4…3…2…1…BZZT!**

 **Entrant #144: Apple White (Ever After High)**

Out of the stage was Ever After High royal, Apple White. With her long blonde hair, red dress, and red high heels, Apple got a great ovation from the crowd.

"Here comes another Royal from Ever After High," Jerry Lawler said.

"Entrant one hundred and forty-four is Apple White, another person from the series, Ever After High," Michael Cole said.

Apple then runs down the ramp and she enters the ring, then she and Daring were in a face off with Liv and Austin.

"Oh man, it's the battle of the blondes, it is Apple versus Liv and Daring versus Austin, which pair is better," JBL said.

After five seconds, Austin and Liv try to clothesline the pair, but Apple and Daring duck the moves, then they give Liv and Austin twin superkicks, knocking them down.

"Twin superkicks from Apple and Daring on the singers," Jerry Lawler said.

In ring two, Leshawna gets Texano in a crucifix powerbomb position and gets him with a high cross.

"High cross on Texano by Leshawna," Michael Cole said.

Then, Leshawna picks up Texano, scoops him up, and then she slams him out of the ring and onto the floor, eliminating him from the match.

"Leshawna eliminates Texano from the match," JBL said.

 **112th eliminated: Texano, by Leshawna, Duration-7:25**

As Texano left the ringside area, Leshawna turns around and Heather kicks her in the gut and gives her a fameasser.

"Fameasser on Leshawna by Heather," Jerry Lawler said.

In ring one, Hiroshi gets Shelby with a release German suplex.

"German suplex on Shelby," Michael Cole said.

As Hiroshi got up, Neville gets him with an enzugiri, taking him down.

"Enzugiri and down goes Hiroshi," JBL said.

As Neville gets up, Justin brings him down with a bulldog.

"Bulldog from Justin on Neville," Jerry Lawler said.

In ring two, Kyo gets Jake in a gut wretch position and gives him a gut wretch suplex.

"Gut wretch suplex on Jake," Michael Cole said.

As Kyo gets up, Triple H kicks him in the gut and hooks his arms, looking for the pedigree, but then Trent gets him with an enzugiri.

"Triple H tries for a pedigree, but Trent saves Kyo in the nick of time," JBL said.

Then, Kyo and Trent get Triple H down with a double spinebuster.

"Double spinebuster on Triple H," Jerry Lawler said.

With Triple H down and with fights happening in the two rings, the ten second mark appears on the Titantron, which means another entrant would be appearing soon.

"We got another entrant appearing in a few seconds," Michael Cole said.

 **10…9…8…7…6…5…4…3…2…1…BZZT!**

 **Entrant #145: Big Ryck**

Out of the stage was this muscular black guy which was former WWE and current Lucha Underground star, Big Ryck. With his black shorts and black boots, Big Ryck got a mix response from the crowd.

"Looks like we have some muscle in the rumble," JBL said.

"Entrant one hundred and forty-five was formerly Ezekiel Jackson, now he is Big Ryck representing Lucha Underground," Jerry Lawler said.

Big Ryck runs down the ramp and he enters the ring, he then gives a tackle to Hiroshi.

"Tackle on Hiroshi," Michael Cole said.

Big Ryck then gets EC3 with a clothesline.

"Clothesline on EC3," JBL said.

Then, Big Ryck gives Jay Lethal a scoop slam.

"Scoop slam on Jay Lethal," Jerry Lawler said.

Then, Big Ryck enters ring two and suddenly, Urkel shows him some air shots with his fists and his fancy footwork, but Big Ryck was not pleased with this.

"Uh oh, I think Urkel might regret doing that," Michael Cole said.

Then, Big Ryck grabs Urkel by the suspenders and tosses him over the top rope and his feet hit the floor as the fans boo at Urkel's elimination.

"Just like that, Urkel has been eliminated from the match," JBL said.

 **113th eliminated: Steve Urkel, by Big Ryck, Duration-37:25**

As Urkel left the ringside area, in ring one, Roderick lifts up Darkwing in a crucifix position and then he grabs him by the neck and bring him down with the CX '02.

"CX '02 by Roderick on Darkwing," Jerry Lawler said.

As Roderick got up, Dolph gets him with a zig zag.

"Zig zag on Roderick by Dolph," Michael Cole said.

In ring two, Hunter grabs Triple H by the legs and bring him down with an Alabama slam.

"Alabama slam on Triple H by Hunter," JBL said.

As Hunter turns around, Jake kicks him in the gut, grabs his head, and gets him with the DDT.

"DDT on Hunter by Jake," Jerry Lawler said.

In ring one, Neville gets Austin with a scoop slam and then Neville climbs to the top rope on the top right corner of ring one.

"Scoop slam by Neville, is he looking for red arrow," Michael Cole said.

Then, he gets Austin with a red arrow as the fans pop for the aerial move.

"Red arrow on Austin by Neville," JBL said.

As Neville gets up, the ten second mark appears on the Titantron, which means another entrant was on their way.

"Who's entrant one hundred and forty-six," Jerry Lawler said.

 ** _To be continued_** **…**

 **Well, Mario is out and Heather has enter the match, but EC3 is still in the rumble, but I don't think he could recover from that brutal reverse hurricanrana from Justin. Anyway, here are the stats after this chapter.**

 **Entries gone through this story: 145**

 **Entries left: 155**

 **People in the ring: 32**

 **Eliminated competitors: Barry Eisenberg, Heath Burns, Rikishi, Christie Monterio, King Barrett, Rob Van Dam, PJ Black, Bobby Roode, Michael Bennett, Lelouch Lamperouge, Chris, Rhyno, Courtney, Mark Henry, Ash Williams, Zack Ryder, Dan Hibiki, Mojo Rawley, Farkle Minkus, Leela, Hernandez, Tyler Breeze, Honky Tonk Man, Jeremy Buck, El Torito, Angélico, Tommy Dreamer, Morrigan Aensland, Psymon Stark, Vincent Valentine, Tourette's Guy, Pentagon Jr., Jack Swagger, Eric Young, Naruto Uzumaki, Rangiku Matsumoto, Eric Forman, AJ Styles, R-Truth, Finn Balor, Joey Gladstone, Luke Harper, The Nostalgia Critic, Bram, Pac-Man, Bender, Jill Valentine, Son of Havoc, Sunset Shimmer, Pacifica Northwest, Eric Cartman, Chris Redfield, Viktor, Ally Dawson, Captain America, Ron Zombie, Sexy Star, Naldo Montoya, Mitsurugi, Simon Gotch, Aiden English, Mr. Anderson, Penny, Donkey Kong, New Jack, Alan Harper, Matt Morgan, The Green Arrow, Tajiri, The Big Show, Bubba Ray Dudley, "Razor" Jake Clawson, The Miz, Falco Lombardi, Jimmy Uso, Kevin Owens, King Cuerno, Eva, Jeff Jarrett, Wolverine, Jessie Godderz, Booker T, D'Angelo Dinero, Brian Kendrick, Shinsuke Nakamura, Bo Dallas, Kurt Angle, The Sandman, Heihachi Mishima, Mil Muertes, Matt Sydal, Patrick Star, Roman Reigns, Al Bundy, Frankie Kazarian, Marco Diaz, Star Butterfly, Dalton Castle, Cid Highwind, Ed, Edd, Duncan, Kevin Nash, Scott Hall, Jesse Katsopolis, Matt Taven, Iori Yagami, Luigi, Dean Winchester, Mario, Knuckles the Echidna, Texano, and Steve Urkel.**

 **Still in the match: Kyo Kusanagi, Trent, Ethan Carter III, Tyler James, Bud Bundy, Johnny Mundo, Flash Sentry, Austin Moon, Liv Rooney, Hunter Huntsman, Dolph Ziggler, Ashlynn Ella, Leshawna, Brian Anthony, Darkwing Duck, Hiroshi Tanahashi, Lashley, Daring Charming, Triple H, Jay Briscoe, Jake "The Snake" Roberts, Homer Simpson, Hulk Hogan, Vanessa Doofenshmirtz, Shelby Marcus, Neville, Justin, Jay Lethal, Heather, Roderick Strong, Apple White, and Big Ryck.**

 **Longest time in the ring: Kyo Kusanagi (Two hours and five minutes, and counting.)**

 **Shortest time in the ring: Farkle Minkus (two seconds)**

 **Most eliminations: Kyo Kusanagi (eleven eliminations)**

 **Will Kyo keep up with his rumble record streak?**

 **Will Apple and Daring keep working together in the rumble?**

 **And who is entrant one hundred and fifty as we get to the half-way point of the rumble?**

 **You have to tune in to find out?**


	31. Wreck-It Rumble

**The Mega AllStar Fanfiction Royal Rumble**

 **Summary: Three hundred of the best wrestlers and characters (yes, I did say 300) compete in a wild and insane Royal Rumble match featuring two rings, pure insanity, and a huge cash prize.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own WWE, IMPACT Wrestling, Lucha Underground, Ring of Honor, New Japan Pro Wrestling, FOX network, CBS, Mattel, Hasbro, Capcom, Universal Pictures, Paramount Pictures, TBS, or any company whatsoever.**

 **Myself and UltimateWarriorFan4Ever created the list of entrants. But, UltimateWarriorFan4Ever helped me with eliminations and everything else.**

 **Rated T for wrestling violence and language.**

 **This is a special request for Jeff Hardy Fan VR1.**

 **Chapter 31: Wreck-It Rumble**

The fans then started to count down to the next entrant.

 **10…9…8…7…6…5…4…3…2…1…BZZT!**

 **Entrant #146: Wreck-It Ralph (Wreck-It Ralph)**

Out of the stage was this big guy (even bigger than Donkey Kong) decked in an orange shirt and dark brown overalls, it was the bad guy who wanted to be a good guy, Wreck-It Ralph, who came out to a decent ovation from the crowd.

"Here comes another heavy-hitter, even bigger than Donkey Kong," JBL said.

"Entrant one hundred and forty-six is Wreck-It Ralph from the Disney movie, Wreck-It Ralph, and it looks like he is going to wreck the rumble," Michael Cole said.

Ralph then runs down the ramp and he enters the ring, Jay Briscoe then tries to get him with a clothesline, but Ralph grabs him by the throat.

"Big mistake for Jay Briscoe," Jerry Lawler said.

Then, Ralph tosses him over the top rope and his feet hit the floor as the fans cheer for Ralph's first elimination.

"There goes Jay Briscoe from the rumble," JBL said.

 **114th eliminated: Jay Briscoe, by Wreck-It Ralph, Duration-15:10**

As Jay Briscoe left the ringside area, Ralph gets Hiroshi Tanahashi and Jay Lethal with a double clothesline.

"Double clothesline by Ralph and he takes down two guys," Michael Cole said.

Then, Ralph gets Liv Rooney with a chop to the head, taking her down.

"Chop to the head of Liv," Jerry Lawler said.

Ralph then grabs Bud Bundy by the throat and takes him down with a chokeslam.

"Chokeslam on Bud," JBL said.

Ralph then gives chops to the heads of Shelby Marcus, Austin Moon, Neville, Homer Simpson, Vanessa Doofenshmirtz, Apple White, Daring Charming, and Roderick Strong.

"Ralph is unleashing chops on everyone in the rumble," Michael Cole said.

Then, Ralph grabs Darkwing Duck by the throat, lifts him up in the air, and drops him out of the ring and onto the floor, eliminating him from the match.

"Now, Darkwing gets eliminated by Ralph," Jerry Lawler said.

 **115th eliminated: Darkwing Duck, by Wreck-It Ralph, Duration-28:32**

As Darkwing left the ringside area, Ralph turns around and gets Brian Anthony with a boot to the face.

"Looks like Brian just felt the impact from Ralph," JBL said.

In ring two, Triple H takes down Ashlynn Ella with a brutal spinebuster.

"Spinebuster on Ashlynn by Triple H," Michael Cole said.

As Triple H gets up, Hunter Huntsman gets him with a DDT.

"DDT by Hunter on Triple H," Jerry Lawler said.

In ring one, Ralph lifts up Dolph Ziggler and after a few seconds, he plants him with an earth shattering powerbomb.

"Powerbomb by Ralph and he nearly causes an earthquake in the stadium," JBL said.

With Ralph looking for another person to fight and with brawls happening in the two rings, the ten second mark appears on the Titantron, which means another person was about to enter the match.

"Who's the next entrant in the rumble," Michael Cole said.

 **10…9…8…7…6…5…4…3…2…1…BZZT!**

 **Entrant #147: Awesome Kong**

Out of the stage was the near six foot, two hundred plus pound, Awesome Kong, who came out to a loud pop from the fans, for being one of the biggest and scariest women in wrestling history.

"Oh boy, everyone is in trouble now," Jerry Lawler said.

"Entrant one hundred and forty-seven is IMPACT Wrestling's, Awesome Kong, last time she was in WWE, she eliminate you Michael," JBL said to Michael Cole.

"Yeah, don't remind me about it," Michael Cole said.

Kong walks down the ramp and she enters the ring, but Ethan Carter III didn't notice her and bump into her, he then turns around and was scared out of his mind by Awesome Kong.

"Oh, I think EC3 is about to get flatlined by Kong," Jerry Lawler said.

As EC3 backed up, he didn't notice Ralph was coming towards him.

"Oh, I think EC3 is about to meet his maker," JBL said.

Then, Ralph clothesline EC3 over the top rope and his feet hit the floor as the fans gave a very loud pop for EC3's elimination.

"And EC3 has been eliminated," Michael Cole said.

"Good riddance, I never liked that asshole," Jerry Lawler said.

 **116th eliminated: Ethan Carter III, by Wreck-It Ralph, Duration-1:22:20**

EC3 begins to freak out over his elimination, as he kicked the steel steps, shakes the barricade, and then he punches a referee in the face.

"Oh come on, someone get EC3 out of here already," JBL said.

Then, EC3 grabs a chair and hits Ralph in the back with it as the fans boo at the scene.

"Chair to the back of Ralph," Michael Cole said.

EC3 then tosses the chair aside and grabs one of Ralph's arm and after seconds of struggling, Brian grabs Ralph's legs and the pair get Ralph over the top rope and his feet hit the floor as the fans chanted "bullsh*t" over and over again.

"That is not fair, EC3 and Brian have eliminate Ralph from the match," Jerry Lawler said.

 **117th eliminated: Wreck-It Ralph, by Ethan Carter III and Brian Anthony, Duration-1:33**

Ralph was not happy he got eliminated, so EC3 started to do the smart thing and back up towards the ramp.

"EC3 is being smart and backing up," JBL said.

As they made it up the ramp, EC3 kicks Ralph right in the junk and slams his head onto the ramp.

"Low blow from EC3 and he slams Ralph's head onto the ramp," Michael Cole said.

Then, EC3 starts to stomp on Ralph's chest.

"EC3 is stomping Ralph like a mat," Jerry Lawler said.

As that was happening, the ten second mark appeared on the Titantron, which means the next entrant was on their way.

"Who's about to appear next," JBL said.

 **10…9…8…7…6…5…4…3…2…1…BZZT!**

 **Entrant #148: "T-Bone" Chance Furlong (SWAT Kats)**

Out of the stage was the other half of the SWAT Kats, "T-Bone" Chance Furlong, he looked a little like "Razor" Jake Clawson, except Chance was heavier and muscular, and Chance came out to a good response from the crowd.

"The other half of SWAT Kats is here," Michael Cole said.

"Entrant one hundred and forty-eight is "T-Bone" Chance Furlong of SWAT Kats, his buddy Jake lasted over forty minutes, let's see how Chance does in this rumble," Jerry Lawler said.

Then, EC3 try to strike him, but Chance takes him down with three right hands to the skull.

"Down goes EC3 by Chance," JBL said.

As Chance made his way to the ring, Ralph picks up EC3 and lifts him up in a powerbomb position, then he sees two tables below the stage.

"Oh man, EC3 is about to go through hell," Michael Cole said.

Then, Ralph powerbombs EC3 off the stage and right through two tables, they break apart on impact as the fans pop for that hardcore move.

"EC3 just got flattened and is sent through two tables," Jerry Lawler said.

As Ralph headed to the backstage area and with EMTs tending to EC3, Chance made it to the ring and takes down Jay Lethal and Neville with a double clothesline.

"Chance takes down Jay and Neville with a clothesline," JBL said.

Then, Chance gets Flash Sentry with a boot to the face.

"Boot to the face of Flash," Michael Cole said.

Then, Brian runs at him, but Chance gets him with a pop up powerbomb.

"Pop up powerbomb and down goes Brian," Jerry Lawler said.

In ring two, Leshawna takes down Heather with a scoop slam.

"Scoop slam on Heather," JBL said.

Then, Kong runs up and gets her with a standing splash.

"Kong nearly crushes Heather's ribs with that splash," Michael Cole said.

Kong then gets up and nails Justin with a clothesline.

"Clothesline on Justin by Kong," Jerry Lawler said.

In ring one, Apple hooks the arms of Liv and gives her a tiger bomb.

"Tiger bomb on Liv by Apple," JBL said.

As Apple got up, Dolph Ziggler comes from behind and gets her with a zig zag.

"Zig zag on Apple," Michael Cole said.

In ring two, Kyo Kusanagi scoops up Big Ryck and then he plants him with the big ending.

"Big ending, shades of Big E. from New Day," Jerry Lawler said.

As Kyo got up, Hunter Huntsman and Ashlynn Ella sneak behind him and get him with a double back suplex.

"Double back suplex on Kyo," JBL said.

In ring one, Chance lifts up Bud and plants him with a sit out powerbomb.

"Sit out powerbomb on Bud by Chance," Michael Cole said.

As Chance gets up and with fights happening in the two rings, the ten second mark appears on the Titantron, which means another entrant would appear soon.

"Who's about to come out next," Jerry Lawler said.

 **10…9…8…7…6…5…4…3…2…1…BZZT!**

 **Entrant #149: Tyrus**

Out of the stage was EC3's muscle, the big and bad Tyrus (or Brodus Clay when he was in WWE), who came out to a bunch of boos from the crowd.

"Here comes some more weight added to the rumble," JBL said.

"Tyrus, representing IMPACT Wrestling, is entrant one hundred and forty-nine," Michael Cole said.

Tyrus then runs down the ramp and he enters the ring, he then takes down Hiroshi with a headbutt.

"Headbutt on Hiroshi," Jerry Lawler said.

Then, Tyrus gives headbutts to Chance, Neville, Shelby, and Vanessa.

"Tyrus is unleashing headbutts in the rumble," JBL said.

Then, Homer comes from behind and turns him around, then Tyrus gives out this terrifying scream in Homer's face, this freaked out Homer, so he jumps over the top rope and runs towards the backstage area, but it also cause himself to be eliminated from the match.

"Well, I guess Tyrus scared Homer enough to eliminate himself from the match," Michael Cole said.

 **118th eliminated: Homer Simpson, by himself, Duration-15:24**

Then, Tyrus turns around and gets Tyler James and Daring with a double clothesline.

"Double clothesline on Tyler and Daring," Jerry Lawler said.

In ring two, Trent gets Hulk Hogan with a side suplex.

"Trent with a side suplex on Hogan," JBL said.

Then, Johnny Mundo hops onto the top rope and gets him with a moonsault.

"Moonsault by Johnny on Hogan," Michael Cole said.

As Johnny got up, Kyo comes from behind and gets him with a release German suplex.

"German suplex by Kyo," Jerry Lawler said.

In ring one, Neville gives three kicks to the ribs of Tyrus, then Neville climbs to the top rope on the top right corner of ring one.

"Kicks from Neville and it looks like he is going to fly," JBL said.

Neville jumps off, but Tyrus catches him and then gives him a powerslam.

"Tyrus catches Neville and plants him with a powerslam," Michael Cole said.

As Tyrus gets up and with fights happening in the two rings, the ten second mark appears on the Titantron, which means another entrant would appear soon.

"We'll be halfway through the rumble in ten seconds," Jerry Lawler said.

 **10…9…8…7…6…5…4…3…2…1…BZZT!**

 **Entrant #150: Guile (Street Fighter)**

Out of the stage was this muscular guy with a blonde flat-top, green tank top, green camo pants, and black army boots, everyone in the stadium knew who this guy was, it was Street Fighter legend, Guile, who came out to a loud pop from the crowd.

"Oh my, look who's here," JBL said.

"Entrant one hundred and fifty is Guile from the popular fighting game series, Street Fighter, a favorite in this match," Michael Cole said.

Guile then runs down the ramp and he enters the ring, he then gets Flash with a clothesline.

"Clothesline on Flash," Jerry Lawler said.

Then, Guile gives a clothesline to Bud.

"Clothesline on Bud," JBL said.

Then, Guile scoops up Tyrus and gives him a scoop slam as the ring shakes from the slam and the fans pop for the move.

"Scoop slam by Guile on Tyrus," Michael Cole said.

In ring two, Triple H kicks Jake Roberts in the ribs, hooks his arms, and brings him down with a pedigree.

"Pedigree on Jake by Triple H," Jerry Lawler said.

Then, Triple H picks up Jake and tosses him over the top rope and his feet hit the floor as the fans boo at that elimination.

"Triple H eliminates Jake from the match," JBL said.

 **119th eliminated: Jake "The Snake" Roberts, by Triple H, Duration-17:25**

As Jake left the ringside area, Triple H turns around and Lashley scoops him up, then he gives him a running powerslam.

"Running powerslam and down goes Triple H," Michael Cole said.

In ring one, Guile lifts up Roderick and plants him with a powerbomb.

"Powerbomb on Roderick," Jerry Lawler said.

Guile then lifts him up again and plants him with another powerbomb.

"Powerbomb number two on Roderick," JBL said.

Guile then lifts him up for a third time, and plants him with a third and final powerbomb.

"A trio of powerbombs from Guile," Michael Cole said.

In ring two, Hunter gets Kyo with a Codebreaker and then Ashlynn gives him an X-factor.

"Codebreaker/X-factor combo from Hunter and Ashlynn," Jerry Lawler said.

As Ashlynn got up, Kong runs at her and gets her with an avalanche into the bottom right corner.

"Avalanche by Kong and Ashlynn nearly gets crushed," JBL said.

As Ashlynn was down and with fights happening in the two rings, the ten second mark appears on the Titantron, which means another entrant will be appearing soon.

"Who's entrant one hundred and fifty-one," Michael Cole said.

 ** _To be continued_** **…**

 **Well, we are now at the half way point in this rumble, and now the remaining entrants have a greater chance of making it to the end, but we will see. Anyway, here are the stats after this chapter.**

 **Entries gone through this story: 150**

 **Entries left: 150**

 **People in the ring: 31**

 **Eliminated competitors: Barry Eisenberg, Heath Burns, Rikishi, Christie Monterio, King Barrett, Rob Van Dam, PJ Black, Bobby Roode, Michael Bennett, Lelouch Lamperouge, Chris, Rhyno, Courtney, Mark Henry, Ash Williams, Zack Ryder, Dan Hibiki, Mojo Rawley, Farkle Minkus, Leela, Hernandez, Tyler Breeze, Honky Tonk Man, Jeremy Buck, El Torito, Angélico, Tommy Dreamer, Morrigan Aensland, Psymon Stark, Vincent Valentine, Tourette's Guy, Pentagon Jr., Jack Swagger, Eric Young, Naruto Uzumaki, Rangiku Matsumoto, Eric Forman, AJ Styles, R-Truth, Finn Balor, Joey Gladstone, Luke Harper, The Nostalgia Critic, Bram, Pac-Man, Bender, Jill Valentine, Son of Havoc, Sunset Shimmer, Pacifica Northwest, Eric Cartman, Chris Redfield, Viktor, Ally Dawson, Captain America, Ron Zombie, Sexy Star, Naldo Montoya, Mitsurugi, Simon Gotch, Aiden English, Mr. Anderson, Penny, Donkey Kong, New Jack, Alan Harper, Matt Morgan, The Green Arrow, Tajiri, The Big Show, Bubba Ray Dudley, "Razor" Jake Clawson, The Miz, Falco Lombardi, Jimmy Uso, Kevin Owens, King Cuerno, Eva, Jeff Jarrett, Wolverine, Jessie Godderz, Booker T, D'Angelo Dinero, Brian Kendrick, Shinsuke Nakamura, Bo Dallas, Kurt Angle, The Sandman, Heihachi Mishima, Mil Muertes, Matt Sydal, Patrick Star, Roman Reigns, Al Bundy, Frankie Kazarian, Marco Diaz, Star Butterfly, Dalton Castle, Cid Highwind, Ed, Edd, Duncan, Kevin Nash, Scott Hall, Jesse Katsopolis, Matt Taven, Iori Yagami, Luigi, Dean Winchester, Mario, Knuckles the Echidna, Texano, Steve Urkel, Jay Briscoe, Darkwing Duck, Ethan Carter III, Wreck-It Ralph, Homer Simpson, and Jake "The Snake" Roberts.**

 **Still in the match: Kyo Kusanagi, Trent, Tyler James, Bud Bundy, Johnny Mundo, Flash Sentry, Austin Moon, Liv Rooney, Hunter Huntsman, Dolph Ziggler, Ashlynn Ella, Leshawna, Brian Anthony, Hiroshi Tanahashi, Lashley, Daring Charming, Triple H, Hulk Hogan, Vanessa Doofenshmirtz, Shelby Marcus, Neville, Justin, Jay Lethal, Heather, Roderick Strong, Apple White, Big Ryck, Awesome Kong, "T-Bone" Chance Furlong, Tyrus, and Guile.**

 **Longest time in the ring: Kyo Kusanagi (Two hours and ten minutes, and counting.)**

 **Shortest time in the ring: Farkle Minkus (two seconds)**

 **Most eliminations: Kyo Kusanagi (eleven eliminations)**

 **Will Kyo keep up with this pace?**

 **Will we see more of Tyler James in the coming chapters?**

 **And how much more damage can Guile give out in the rumble?**

 **You have to tune in to find out.**


	32. Hardcore Madness

**The Mega AllStar Fanfiction Royal Rumble**

 **Summary: Three hundred of the best wrestlers and characters (yes, I did say 300) compete in a wild and insane Royal Rumble match featuring two rings, pure insanity, and a huge cash prize.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own WWE, IMPACT Wrestling, Lucha Underground, Ring of Honor, New Japan Pro Wrestling, FOX network, CBS, Mattel, Hasbro, Capcom, Universal Pictures, Paramount Pictures, TBS, or any company whatsoever.**

 **Myself and UltimateWarriorFan4Ever created the list of entrants. But, UltimateWarriorFan4Ever helped me with eliminations and everything else.**

 **Rated T for wrestling violence and language.**

 **This is a special request for Jeff Hardy Fan VR1.**

 **Chapter 32: Hardcore Madness**

The fans then started to count down to the next entrant.

 **10…9…8…7…6…5…4…3…2…1…BZZT!**

 **Entrant #151: Abyss**

With this orchestral metal music playing through the speakers, out of the stage came IMPACT Wrestling's monster, Abyss, who came out to a mix response from the crowd (although he did get a little bit more cheers than boos).

"Oh boy, this guy is a maniac," Michael Cole said.

"Entrant one hundred and fifty-one is IMPACT's Abyss, everyone is going to die," Jerry Lawler said.

Abyss walks down the ramp and he enters the ring, he then gets Neville with a boot to the face.

"Neville gets hit with a boot," JBL said.

Then, Abyss gives Hiroshi Tanahashi a clothesline.

"Clothesline on Hiroshi," Michael Cole said.

Abyss grabs Shelby Marcus and gets her with a black hole slam as the fans boo for that attack.

"Black hole slam on Shelby," Jerry Lawler said.

Abyss gets up, grabs Roderick Strong and gets him with a black hole slam.

"Black hole slam on Roderick," JBL said.

Then, Abyss rolled under the ropes and looks under the apron for a weapon, after a few seconds, he pulls out a table and sets it up on the ringside area.

"Abyss pulls out a table and sets it at ringside," Michael Cole said.

Then, Abyss looks under the apron again and after a few seconds, he pulls out this bag and everyone knew what was in the bag.

"Abyss has a bag, oh don't tell me it's what I think it is," Jerry Lawler said.

Abyss then opens the bag and pours out what was in the bag on the table, and it was thousands of thumbtacks.

"Oh god, those are thumbtacks, I pray no one goes through it," JBL said.

Then, Abyss slides back into ring one and gets Bud Bundy with a black hole slam.

"Black hole slam on Bud," Michael Cole said.

In ring two, Triple H kicks Brian Anthony in the ribs, hooks his arms, and delivers a pedigree.

"Pedigree on Brian by Triple H," Jerry Lawler said.

As Triple H got up and with fights happening in the two rings, the ten second mark appears on the Titantron, which means another entrant would be out next.

"Who do we have coming out next," JBL said.

 **10…9…8…7…6…5…4…3…2…1…BZZT!**

 **Entrant #152: Leonard Hofstadter (The Big Bang Theory)**

With The Big Bang Theory theme song playing through the speakers, out of the stage was one of the four main nerds of the show, Leonard Hofstadter, who came out to a great pop from the crowd.

"Great, another nerd has entered this rumble," Michael Cole said.

"Leonard Hofstadter from The Big Bang Theory is entrant one hundred and fifty-two, we see Penny last over fourteen minutes in the rumble, let's see how Leonard does," Jerry Lawler said.

Leonard runs down the ramp and he enters the ring, he then gets Flash Sentry with a dropkick.

"Dropkick on Flash," JBL said.

Leonard gets up and nails a dropkick on Jay Lethal.

"Dropkick on Jay," Michael Cole said.

Then, Leonard gets Neville with a hip toss.

"Hip toss on Neville," Jerry Lawler said.

In ring two, Tyrus scoops up Hulk Hogan and gives him a powerslam.

"Powerslam on Hogan," JBL said.

Tyrus gets up, bounces off the ropes, and gets Hogan with a standing splash.

"Splash on Hogan and I think his ribs are tender," Michael Cole said.

As Tyrus gets up, he gets Hunter Huntsman and Ashlynn Ella with a double clothesline.

"Double clothesline on Hunter and Ashlynn," Jerry Lawler said.

In ring one, Abyss picks up Johnny Mundo in an Argentine Backbreaker position and then he drops him.

"Abyss just drops Johnny like an anvil," JBL said.

Abyss turns around and sees Tyler James running at him, so Abyss grabs him and gives him a black hole slam.

"Black hole slam on Tyler," Michael Cole said.

Then, Abyss grabs Daring Charming by the throat and gives him a chokeslam.

"Chokeslam on Daring," Jerry Lawler said.

In ring two, Justin and Heather hook the arms of Tyrus and try for a double suplex, but it wasn't working.

"Justin and Heather are trying to lift up Tyrus, but it is not working," JBL said.

After a few seconds, Tyrus reverses it and gives Heather and Justin a double suplex of his own.

"Tyrus nails the two teens with a suplex of his own," Michael Cole said.

Tyrus gets up and nails Triple H with a shoulder tackle.

"Shoulder tackle on Triple H by Tyrus," Jerry Lawler said.

In ring one, Abyss lifts up Leonard and flattens him with a powerbomb.

"Powerbomb on Leonard and Abyss nearly breaks him in half," JBL said.

As Abyss was looking for another person to fight and with brawls happening in the two rings, the ten second mark appears on the Titantron, which means another person was about to enter.

"Who is our next entrant," Michael Cole said.

 **10…9…8…7…6…5…4…3…2…1…BZZT!**

 **Entrant #153: Sabu**

Out of the stage came the "homicidal, genocidal, suicidal, death-defying" Sabu, who came out with a chair in hand as the fans chant "ECW" over and over again.

"Oh man, talk about extreme," Jerry Lawler said.

"ECW legend Sabu, is entrant one hundred and fifty-three," JBL said.

Sabu runs down the ramp and enters the ring with chair in hand, he then gets Shelby with a chair shot to the back.

"Chair shot to Shelby," Michael Cole said.

Then, Sabu gets Abyss with a chair shot to the back.

"Chair shot to Abyss," Jerry Lawler said.

Sabu then throws the chair, right into the face Apple White.

"Now Apple gets a chair right into the face," JBL said.

Sabu picks up the chair, unfolds the chair and sets it near the ropes.

"I think we might see some hardcore high flying moves in the rumble," Michael Cole said.

Then, Sabu runs to the other side of the ring, bounces off the ropes, then he jumps onto the chair and on the top ropes, he then gets Justin and Heather with a flip into ring two.

"Oh my god, Sabu launches from ring one into ring two with that flip," Jerry Lawler said.

In ring two, Awesome Kong and Tyrus have this face off, knowing one of them was going down.

"Oh man, a face off with the two biggest athletes in the ring," JBL said.

After a few seconds, Tyrus and Kong begin to trade punches, it was a back and forth battle.

"Tyrus and Kong are lashing out punches, but no one is down," Michael Cole said.

Then, Tyrus gets Kong with a knee to the ribs, and then he tries to eliminate her from the match.

"Oh my, Tyrus is trying to eliminate Kong from the match," Jerry Lawler said.

After a few seconds, Leshawna comes in and grabs Tyrus' leg and Kong's leg, then she lifts them over the top rope and their feet hit the floor as the fans couldn't believe what they saw.

"OH MY GOD," JBL screamed.

"Leshawna just eliminate Kong and Tyrus from the match, shades of the '96 Royal Rumble when Shawn Michaels eliminated Vader and Yokozuna from the match," Michael Cole said.

 **120th eliminated: Tyrus, by Leshawna, Duration-4:37**

 **121st eliminated: Awesome Kong, by Leshawna, Duration-6:37**

As Kong and Tyrus left the ringside area, in ring one, Abyss grabs Brian and gives him a black hole slam.

"Black hole slam on Brian," Jerry Lawler said.

Then, Abyss grabs Austin Moon and Liv Rooney by the neck and bring them down with a double chokeslam.

"Double chokeslam on Austin and Liv," Michael Cole said.

In ring two, Heather gets Leshawna in a reverse DDT position and gets her with Cross Rhodes.

"Cross Rhodes on Leshawna by Heather," JBL said.

As Heather got up and with fights happening in the two rings, the ten second mark appears on the Titantron, which means another entrant was about to appear in the match.

"Who will be coming out next," Michael Cole said.

 **10…9…8…7…6…5…4…3…2…1…BZZT!**

 **Entrant #154: The Flash**

Out of the stage was DC Comics fastest superhero, The Flash, who came out to a loud pop from the crowd.

"Well, here comes the fastest entrant in the rumble so far," Jerry Lawler said.

"Entrant one hundred and fifty-four is The Flash," JBL said.

Like a bullet, The Flash sprinted down the ramp and he enter the ring, he then gets Brian with a dropkick.

"Dropkick on Brian," Michael Cole said.

The Flash gets up and nails Bud with three punches in a row, then he plants Bud with a DDT.

"Three punches and a DDT from The Flash on Bud," Jerry Lawler said.

The Flash gets up and plants Neville with a spinebuster.

"Spinebuster on Neville," JBL said.

In ring two, Justin grabs Sabu's head, then he hooks his arms and plants him with a double underhook DDT.

"Double underhook DDT on Sabu," Michael Cole said.

As Justin got up, Hunter and Ashlynn grab Justin by the legs and get him with a flapjack.

"Flapjack on Justin by Hunter and Ashlynn," Jerry Lawler said.

In ring one, Johnny grabs Hiroshi by the head and tosses him over the top rope, but Hiroshi holds onto the ropes and landed on the apron.

"Hiroshi hold onto the ropes and remains on the apron," JBL said.

Then, Johnny hops onto the middle rope and then he nails Hiroshi with a roundhouse kick to the face, knocking him off the apron and out of the match.

"With that kick, Hiroshi is out of the match," Michael Cole said.

 **122nd eliminated: Hiroshi Tanahashi, by Johnny Mundo, Duration-33:30**

As Hiroshi left the ringside area, Johnny turns around and Leonard gets him with an exploder suplex.

"Exploder suplex on Johnny by Leonard," Jerry Lawler said.

In ring two, Trent gets Kyo Kusanagi from behind and plants him with a electric chair drop.

"Electric chair drop on Kyo by Trent," JBL said.

Then, Jay climbs up to the top rope on the bottom left corner and then he jumps off and gets Kyo with an elbow drop.

"Top rope elbow drop from Jay Lethal on Kyo," Michael Cole said.

In ring one, Guile lifts up Abyss in a gorilla press position and the fans were shocked by this feat of strength.

"Look at this, Guile's lifting Abyss like he is Zangief or E. Honda," Jerry Lawler said.

After a few seconds, he drops him onto the mat like an anvil.

"Guile drops Abyss and Abyss might be out," JBL said.

As Guile was looking for another person to fight and with brawls happening in the two rings, the ten second mark appears on the Titantron, which means another person was about to enter the match.

"We got another entrant entering the match in a few seconds," Michael Cole said.

 **10…9…8…7…6…5…4…3…2…1…BZZT!**

 **Entrant #155: Caleb Konley**

Out of the stage was this guy with short brown hair, short facial hair, and wearing black (with hints of purple) trunks, it was indy wrestler, Caleb Konley, who came out to a mild response from the crowd.

"Who is this guy," Jerry Lawler said.

"That is Caleb Konley, representing Combat Zone Wrestling, who is entrant one hundred and fifty-five," JBL said.

Caleb then runs down the ramp and he enters the ring, then he grabs the heads of Apple and Daring, then he plants them with a double DDT.

"Double DDT from Caleb on Apple and Daring," Michael Cole said.

Caleb gets up and nails Johnny with an enzugiri.

"Enzugiri to Johnny from Caleb," Jerry Lawler said.

Caleb then gets Guile with a hurricanrana.

"Hurricanrana on Guile by Caleb," JBL said.

In ring two, The Flash gives out a series of punches to Lashley, who was right near the ropes.

"Look at The Flash with those punches to Lashley," Michael Cole said.

After three punches, The Flash backs up a bit and then he runs up and clothesline Lashley over the top rope and his feet hit the floor, ending his rumble run with a few cheers from the crowd.

"The Flash just eliminate Lashley from the match," Jerry Lawler said.

 **123rd eliminated: Lashley, by The Flash, Duration-30:22**

As Lashley left the ringside area, The Flash turns around and gets Triple H with a clothesline.

"Clothesline on Triple H by The Flash," JBL said.

In ring one, Vanessa Doofenshmirtz lifts Brian upside down and after a few seconds, she drops him with a Styles Clash.

"Styles Clash on Brian by Vanessa," Michael Cole said.

Vanessa gets up and gets Leonard with a Rough Ryder.

"Rough Ryder on Leonard by Vanessa," Jerry Lawler said.

In ring two, Big Ryck scoops up Trent and after a few seconds, he gives him a powerslam.

"Powerslam on Trent by Big Ryck," JBL said.

As Big Ryck got up, Heather and Justin plants him with a double spinebuster.

"Double spinebuster from Heather and Justin on Big Ryck," Michael Cole said.

In ring one, Caleb climbs up to the top rope on the top right corner of ring one, he then jumps off and gets Flash Sentry, Johnny, and Shelby with a top rope moonsault as the fans pop for that move.

"Moonsault by Caleb and he takes out three people with one move," Jerry Lawler said.

As Caleb got up and with fights happening in the two rings, the ten second mark appears on the Titantron, which means another entrant would be coming out soon.

"Who is entrant one hundred and fifty-six," JBL said.

 ** _To be continued_** **…**

 **Wow, two hardcore wrestlers (Abyss and Sabu) and a wrestler (Caleb Konley) from one of the sickest Indy companies in the U.S has enter the match, that is cool (Fun Fact: Caleb Konley is from Combat Zone Wrestling, a company that specializes in Ultraviolent wrestling and technical wrestling, check it out on YouTube, it is pretty awesome). Anyway, here are the stats after this chapter.**

 **Entries gone through this story: 155**

 **Entries left: 145**

 **People in the ring: 32**

 **Eliminated competitors: Barry Eisenberg, Heath Burns, Rikishi, Christie Monterio, King Barrett, Rob Van Dam, PJ Black, Bobby Roode, Michael Bennett, Lelouch Lamperouge, Chris, Rhyno, Courtney, Mark Henry, Ash Williams, Zack Ryder, Dan Hibiki, Mojo Rawley, Farkle Minkus, Leela, Hernandez, Tyler Breeze, Honky Tonk Man, Jeremy Buck, El Torito, Angélico, Tommy Dreamer, Morrigan Aensland, Psymon Stark, Vincent Valentine, Tourette's Guy, Pentagon Jr., Jack Swagger, Eric Young, Naruto Uzumaki, Rangiku Matsumoto, Eric Forman, AJ Styles, R-Truth, Finn Balor, Joey Gladstone, Luke Harper, The Nostalgia Critic, Bram, Pac-Man, Bender, Jill Valentine, Son of Havoc, Sunset Shimmer, Pacifica Northwest, Eric Cartman, Chris Redfield, Viktor, Ally Dawson, Captain America, Ron Zombie, Sexy Star, Naldo Montoya, Mitsurugi, Simon Gotch, Aiden English, Mr. Anderson, Penny, Donkey Kong, New Jack, Alan Harper, Matt Morgan, The Green Arrow, Tajiri, The Big Show, Bubba Ray Dudley, "Razor" Jake Clawson, The Miz, Falco Lombardi, Jimmy Uso, Kevin Owens, King Cuerno, Eva, Jeff Jarrett, Wolverine, Jessie Godderz, Booker T, D'Angelo Dinero, Brian Kendrick, Shinsuke Nakamura, Bo Dallas, Kurt Angle, The Sandman, Heihachi Mishima, Mil Muertes, Matt Sydal, Patrick Star, Roman Reigns, Al Bundy, Frankie Kazarian, Marco Diaz, Star Butterfly, Dalton Castle, Cid Highwind, Ed, Edd, Duncan, Kevin Nash, Scott Hall, Jesse Katsopolis, Matt Taven, Iori Yagami, Luigi, Dean Winchester, Mario, Knuckles the Echidna, Texano, Steve Urkel, Jay Briscoe, Darkwing Duck, Ethan Carter III, Wreck-It Ralph, Homer Simpson, Jake "The Snake" Roberts, Tyrus, Awesome Kong, Hiroshi Tanahashi, and Lashley.**

 **Still in the match: Kyo Kusanagi, Trent, Tyler James, Bud Bundy, Johnny Mundo, Flash Sentry, Austin Moon, Liv Rooney, Hunter Huntsman, Dolph Ziggler, Ashlynn Ella, Leshawna, Brian Anthony, Daring Charming, Triple H, Hulk Hogan, Vanessa Doofenshmirtz, Shelby Marcus, Neville, Justin, Jay Lethal, Heather, Roderick Strong, Apple White, Big Ryck, "T-Bone" Chance Furlong, Guile, Abyss, Leonard Hofstadter, Sabu, The Flash, and Caleb Konley.**

 **Longest time in the ring: Kyo Kusanagi (Two hours and fifteen minutes, and counting.)**

 **Shortest time in the ring: Farkle Minkus (two seconds)**

 **Most eliminations: Kyo Kusanagi (eleven eliminations)**

 **Will Kyo stay in the ring for the remainder of the rumble?**

 **Will we see "T-Bone" Chance Furlong and Dolph Ziggler in the next chapter?**

 **And who would be put through the thumbtack table?**

 **You have to tune in to find out.**


	33. Sell-Out and A Lunatic

**The Mega AllStar Fanfiction Royal Rumble**

 **Summary: Three hundred of the best wrestlers and characters (yes, I did say 300) compete in a wild and insane Royal Rumble match featuring two rings, pure insanity, and a huge cash prize.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own WWE, IMPACT Wrestling, Lucha Underground, Ring of Honor, New Japan Pro Wrestling, FOX network, CBS, Mattel, Hasbro, Capcom, Universal Pictures, Paramount Pictures, TBS, or any company whatsoever.**

 **Myself and UltimateWarriorFan4Ever created the list of entrants. But, UltimateWarriorFan4Ever helped me with eliminations and everything else.**

 **Rated T for wrestling violence and language.**

 **This is a special request for Jeff Hardy Fan VR1.**

 **Chapter 33: Sell-Out and A Lunatic**

The fans then started to count down to the next entrant.

 **10…9…8…7…6…5…4…3…2…1…BZZT!**

 **Entrant #156: Aster Phoenix (Yu-Gi-Oh! GX)**

Out of the stage was this guy with grey hair and decked out in this silver formal attire, it was duelist, Aster Phoenix, who came out to a great response from the crowd (mostly from the Yu-Gi-Oh! fans).

"It's time to duel," JBL said.

"Aster Phoenix from Yu-Gi-Oh GX, is entrant one hundred and fifty-six," Michael Cole said.

Aster then runs down the ramp and he enters the ring, he then takes down Neville with a clothesline.

"Clothesline on Neville," Jerry Lawler said.

Then, Aster gets Chance Furlong with a DDT.

"DDT on Chance," JBL said.

Aster gets up, runs towards the top right corner, hops onto the top rope on the top right corner of ring one, then Aster gets Shelby Marcus and Bud Bundy with a whisper in a wind.

"Whisper in the wind onto Shelby and Bud by Aster," Michael Cole said.

In ring two, Flash Sentry gets Jay Lethal with three punches in a row, then Jay stumbles backwards and The Flash gets him with a spinebuster.

"Three punches from Flash Sentry and a spinebuster from The Flash, what a combo from The Flash and The Sentry," Jerry Lawler said.

Then, The Flash and Flash Sentry take down Brian Anthony with a double spear.

"Double spear on Brian by The Flash and The Sentry," JBL said.

In ring one, Dolph Ziggler try to get a zig zag on Abyss, but Abyss hangs on and gets Dolph in an Argentine Backbreaker position, then he drops him hard onto the mat.

"Bad move by Dolph and Abyss knocks Dolph down," Michael Cole said.

Abyss gets up and Aster gets him with an enzugiri, making him stunned for a bit.

"Aster with an enzugiri on Abyss and he is stumbling," Jerry Lawler said.

Aster then enters ring two and gets Big Ryck with a dropkick.

"Dropkick on Big Ryck by Aster," JBL said.

In ring two, Trent lifts up Kyo Kusanagi and gives him a powerbomb.

"Powerbomb on Kyo by Trent," Michael Cole said.

Trent then walks up behind Big Ryck, then Trent and Aster give Big Ryck a double back suplex.

"Double back suplex by Trent and Aster," Jerry Lawler said.

As Trent and Aster get up and with fights happening in the two rings, the ten second mark appears on the Titantron, which means another entrant was on their way.

"Who's our next entrant," JBL said.

 **10…9…8…7…6…5…4…3…2…1…BZZT!**

 **Entrant #157: Seth Rollins**

Out of the stage was the current WWE World Heavyweight Champion and United States Champion, Seth Rollins. With his yellow streak in his hair and wearing his white wrestling pants (the ones he wore at Summerslam), Seth got a mixture of very loud boos and "you sold out" chants from the crowd.

"Looks like we got another current champion here in the rumble," Michael Cole said.

"It's the idiot known as Seth Rollins and he is entrant one hundred and fifty-seven," Jerry Lawler said.

Seth then runs down the ramp and he enters the ring, he then runs up and gets Ashlynn Ella with a running knee to the face as the fans boo at the move.

"Knee to the face of Ashlynn," JBL said.

Seth gets up and gives Daring Charming a clothesline.

"Clothesline on Daring," Michael Cole said.

Then, Seth kicks Vanessa in the ribs, then he bounces off the ropes, and gives Vanessa a curb stomp as the fans still boo at Seth.

"Curb stomp on Vanessa, how can Seth do that to her," Jerry Lawler said.

In ring two, Trent and Aster pick up Big Ryck and toss him over the top rope and his feet hit the floor as the fans cheer for his elimination.

"Now, Big Ryck is out of the rumble," JBL said.

 **124th eliminated: Big Ryck, by Trent and Aster Phoenix, Duration-12:21**

As Big Ryck left the ringside area, Trent and Aster turn around and Sabu gets them with a double dropkick. Then, Justin gets Trent with a leg drop, while at the same time, Heather gets Aster with a leg drop.

"Double dropkick from Sabu, followed by a leg drop on Trent and Aster," Michael Cole said.

In ring one, Dolph gets Apple White with a zig zag.

"Zig zag on Apple by Dolph," Jerry Lawler said.

As Dolph gets up, Hunter Huntsman grabs Dolph by the head and tosses him over the top rope, but he grabs onto the ropes and remains on the apron.

"Dolph was so close to being eliminated," JBL said.

Then, Dolph hops onto the top rope, but Hunter runs up and decks him with an uppercut, the impacts knocks him off the ropes and onto the floor, ending his run with boos directed at Hunter.

"Brutal uppercut and Dolph is out of the match," Michael Cole said.

 **125th eliminated: Dolph Ziggler, by Hunter Huntsman, Duration-50:36**

As Dolph left the ringside area with the crowd giving him a standing ovation for his efforts, Hunter turns around and Triple H gets him with a spinebuster.

"Spinebuster on Hunter by Triple H," Jerry Lawler said.

In ring two, Caleb Konley scoops up Leshawna and gives her a scoop slam.

"Scoop slam by Caleb on Leshawna," JBL said.

As Caleb turned around, Hulk Hogan gets him with a boot to the face.

"Boot to the face of Caleb," Michael Cole said.

Then, Hogan bounces off the ropes and drops the leg on Caleb.

"Caleb gets the leg from Hogan and he might be out," Jerry Lawler said.

As Hogan gets up and with fights happening in the two rings, the ten second mark appears on the Titantron, which means the next entrant would make an appearance soon.

"Who do we got coming out next," JBL said.

 **10…9…8…7…6…5…4…3…2…1…BZZT!**

 **Entrant #158: SpongeBob SquarePants (SpongeBob SquarePants)**

Out of the stage was the famous sponge, SpongeBob SquarePants, who came out to a mix reaction from the crowd.

"What the hell, he's competing here in the rumble," Michael Cole said.

"The famous SpongeBob SquarePants, is entrant one hundred and fifty-eight," Jerry Lawler said.

SpongeBob skips down the ramp and he enters the ring, he then gets a boot to the face from Abyss.

"Boot to the face of SpongeBob," JBL said.

Abyss then grabs the neck of Chance and gets him with a chokeslam.

"Chokeslam on Chance," Michael Cole said.

Then, Abyss gets Shelby with a black hole slam.

"Black hole slam on Shelby," Jerry Lawler said.

In ring two, Heather lifts Jay Lethal upside down and then gives him a piledriver.

"Piledriver on Jay," JBL said.

As Heather got up, Leshawna comes from behind and gets her with a Russian leg sweep.

"Leg sweep on Heather by Leshawna," Michael Cole said.

In ring one, Roderick Strong tries to get Seth with a clothesline, but Seth ducks the move, then Seth gives him a clothesline, knocking him over the top rope and his feet hitting the floor, ending Roderick's rumble run.

"Seth eliminates Roderick from the rumble," Jerry Lawler said.

 **126th eliminated: Roderick Strong, by Seth Rollins, Duration-15:30**

As Roderick left the ringside area, Guile hits Seth with three forearms to the back.

"Guile trying to wear out Seth with those forearm shots," JBL said.

Then, Seth gets Guile with a kick to the side of head, as Guile stumbles back, Triple H turns him around, kicks him in the gut, hooks his arms, and gets him with a pedigree.

"Kick to side of Guile's head, followed by a pedigree," Michael Cole said.

Then, Seth and Triple H pick Guile up, toss him over the top rope, and his feet hit the floor as the fans boo and chant "bullsh*t" for that elimination.

"Oh come on, The Authority has eliminated Guile from the rumble," Jerry Lawler said.

 **127th eliminated: Guile, by Triple H and Seth Rollins, Duration-8:44**

As Guile left the ringside area with the audience giving him a standing ovation for his run, Leonard Hofstadter climbs up to the top rope on the top right corner of ring one, then he jumps off trying to get The Auhtority with a double axe handle, but Seth and Triple H get him with a double spinebuster.

"Leonard try to surprise The Authority, but gets flattened instead," JBL said.

With Leonard down and with fights happening in the two rings, the ten second mark appears on the Titantron, which means another person would enter soon.

"Who do we got next," Michael Cole said.

 **10…9…8…7…6…5…4…3…2…1…BZZT!**

With the famous guitar riff playing through the speakers, Seth had this shocked look on his face as he sees the next entrant appearing on the stage which was…

 **Entrant #159: Dean Ambrose**

Dean Ambrose came out wearing his grey tank top, blue jeans, and black boots, as the crowd gave Dean a loud pop.

"Oh, Seth is going to pay," JBL said.

"Dean Ambrose is entrant one hundred and fifty-nine in the rumble," Michael Cole said.

Dean then runs down the ramp and he enters the ring, he then takes down Triple H with a clothesline.

"Clothesline on Triple H," Jerry Lawler said.

Dean then clotheslines Chance.

"Clothesline on Chance," JBL said.

Then, Seth nails a dropkick on Dean.

"Dropkick on Dean," Michael Cole said.

Dean stumbles backwards, rebounds off the ropes, and tries to hit Seth with a clothesline, but Seth ducks and SpongeBob gets hit with a clothesline instead.

"SpongeBob gets nailed from Dean, who try to nail Seth," Jerry Lawler said.

As SpongeBob slowly got up, Seth runs up and gets him with a curb stomp.

"Curb stomp on SpongeBob," JBL said.

In ring two, Johnny Mundo hops onto the middle ropes and gets Hogan with a roundhouse kick to the face.

"Kick to the face of Hogan," Michael Cole said.

As Hogan stumbled back, Kyo gets him with a release German suplex.

"German suplex on Hogan," Jerry Lawler said.

In ring one, Austin Moon grabs Bud's head and gets him with a diamond cutter.

"Diamond cutter on Bud," JBL said.

As Austin gets up, Triple H hooks his arms, looking for a pedigree, but Austin gives Triple H a low blow.

"Low blow on Triple H by Austin," Michael Cole said.

As Triple H stumble backwards, Liv Rooney hits him with a fameasser.

"Fameasser by Liv," Jerry Lawler said.

In ring two, The Flash gets Brian down with a DDT.

"DDT by The Flash," Michael Cole said.

Then, Flash Sentry climbs to the top rope on the top right corner of ring two, then he jumps off and gets Brian with a 450 splash as the fans pop for the move.

"450 splash on Brian from Flash Sentry," Jerry Lawler said.

In ring one, Abyss picks up Leonard and then he brings him down with a black hole slam.

"Black hole slam on Leonard," JBL said.

As Abyss gets up and with fights happening in the two rings, the ten second mark appears on the Titantron, which means the next entrant was on their way.

"Who's coming out next," Michael Cole said.

 **10…9…8…7…6…5…4…3…2…1…BZZT!**

 **Entrant #160: Snake Plissken (Escape From New York)**

Out of the stage was this guy that looked like Solid Snake from Metal Gear Solid game series, except he had a little bit longer hair, wearing an eye patch, green army jacket, black jeans, and black army boots, Snake had gotten a loud standing ovation for being one of the most iconic characters in action movies.

"Oh boy, here's a favorite to win the match," Jerry Lawler said.

"Entrant one hundred and sixty is Snake Plissken from the cult action movie, Escape From New York," JBL said.

Snake then runs down the ramp and he enters the ring, at the same time, Triple H and Seth toss Abyss over the top rope, but he remained on the apron, right near the thumbtack table.

"Oh my, Abyss is right near the thumbtack table," Michael Cole said.

Then, Snake runs at Abyss and gets him with a shoulder block.

"Shoulder block on Abyss," Jerry Lawler said.

Then, Abyss was tipping over and finally, he fell right onto the table, breaking it apart as Abyss was screaming in pain because of the tacks over his body as the fans pop for that elimination.

"Abyss gets sent through the table and now he is out of the match, I think I'm going to be sick," JBL said.

 **128th eliminated: Abyss, by Snake Plissken, Duration-9:13**

As Abyss was getting tended by EMTs, in ring two, Kyo gets Brian in a fireman's carry position, then he lifts him up and drops Brian right onto Kyo's knees.

"Brian's ribs land on Kyo's knees," Michael Cole said.

Then, Aster runs up and gives him a Codebreaker.

"Codebreaker on Kyo by Aster," Jerry Lawler said.

In ring one, Snake gets Seth in an inverted double underhook face buster position, and plants him with the killswitch.

"Killswitch from Snake on Seth," JBL said.

As Snake gets up, Triple H runs at him, looking to take him down, but Snake lifts him up and gets him with a Samoan drop.

"Samoan drop on Triple H by Snake," Michael Cole said.

Snake gets up, hooks SpongeBob's arm around his neck, and gets him with a suplex.

"Suplex on SpongeBob by Snake," Jerry Lawler said.

In ring two, Trent kicks Jay in the ribs and gets him with a Canadian destroyer as the fans pop for the move.

"Canadian destroyer on Jay," JBL said.

As Trent gets up, Heather grabs his head and nails him with a twist of fate.

"Twist of fate on Trent," Michael Cole said.

Justin then climbs to the top rope on the bottom left corner of ring two, he then jumps off and gets Trent with a swanton bomb.

"Swanton bomb on Trent by Justin," Jerry Lawler said.

In ring one, Dean kicks Shelby in the gut and then plants her with dirty deeds.

"Dirty deeds by Dean on Shelby," JBL said.

As Dean gets up and with fights happening in the two rings, the ten second mark appears on the Titantron, which means the next entrant was on their way.

"Who is entrant one hundred and sixty-one," Michael Cole said.

 ** _To be continued_** **…**

 **Wow, my guy, Dean Ambrose, is in the rumble, that is awesome. Also, this rumble is set before Night of Champions, so Seth Rollins has two titles in this story. Plus, I want him to use his curb stomp as his finishing move (it looks painful and it is unique, plus his version of pedigree sucks so much, Triple H does it way better). Anyway, here are the stats after this chapter.**

 **Entries gone through this story: 160**

 **Entries left: 140**

 **People in the ring: 32**

 **Eliminated competitors: Barry Eisenberg, Heath Burns, Rikishi, Christie Monterio, King Barrett, Rob Van Dam, PJ Black, Bobby Roode, Michael Bennett, Lelouch Lamperouge, Chris, Rhyno, Courtney, Mark Henry, Ash Williams, Zack Ryder, Dan Hibiki, Mojo Rawley, Farkle Minkus, Leela, Hernandez, Tyler Breeze, Honky Tonk Man, Jeremy Buck, El Torito, Angélico, Tommy Dreamer, Morrigan Aensland, Psymon Stark, Vincent Valentine, Tourette's Guy, Pentagon Jr., Jack Swagger, Eric Young, Naruto Uzumaki, Rangiku Matsumoto, Eric Forman, AJ Styles, R-Truth, Finn Balor, Joey Gladstone, Luke Harper, The Nostalgia Critic, Bram, Pac-Man, Bender, Jill Valentine, Son of Havoc, Sunset Shimmer, Pacifica Northwest, Eric Cartman, Chris Redfield, Viktor, Ally Dawson, Captain America, Ron Zombie, Sexy Star, Naldo Montoya, Mitsurugi, Simon Gotch, Aiden English, Mr. Anderson, Penny, Donkey Kong, New Jack, Alan Harper, Matt Morgan, The Green Arrow, Tajiri, The Big Show, Bubba Ray Dudley, "Razor" Jake Clawson, The Miz, Falco Lombardi, Jimmy Uso, Kevin Owens, King Cuerno, Eva, Jeff Jarrett, Wolverine, Jessie Godderz, Booker T, D'Angelo Dinero, Brian Kendrick, Shinsuke Nakamura, Bo Dallas, Kurt Angle, The Sandman, Heihachi Mishima, Mil Muertes, Matt Sydal, Patrick Star, Roman Reigns, Al Bundy, Frankie Kazarian, Marco Diaz, Star Butterfly, Dalton Castle, Cid Highwind, Ed, Edd, Duncan, Kevin Nash, Scott Hall, Jesse Katsopolis, Matt Taven, Iori Yagami, Luigi, Dean Winchester, Mario, Knuckles the Echidna, Texano, Steve Urkel, Jay Briscoe, Darkwing Duck, Ethan Carter III, Wreck-It Ralph, Homer Simpson, Jake "The Snake" Roberts, Tyrus, Awesome Kong, Hiroshi Tanahashi, Lashley, Big Ryck, Dolph Ziggler, Roderick Strong, Guile, and Abyss.**

 **Still in the match: Kyo Kusanagi, Trent, Tyler James, Bud Bundy, Johnny Mundo, Flash Sentry, Austin Moon, Liv Rooney, Hunter Huntsman, Ashlynn Ella, Leshawna, Brian Anthony, Daring Charming, Triple H, Hulk Hogan, Vanessa Doofenshmirtz, Shelby Marcus, Neville, Justin, Jay Lethal, Heather, Apple White, "T-Bone" Chance Furlong, Leonard Hofstadter, Sabu, The Flash, Caleb Konley, Aster Phoenix, Seth Rollins, SpongeBob SquarePants, Dean Ambrose, and Snake Plissken.**

 **Longest time in the ring: Kyo Kusanagi (Two hours and twenty minutes, and counting.)**

 **Shortest time in the ring: Farkle Minkus (two seconds)**

 **Most eliminations: Kyo Kusanagi (eleven eliminations)**

 **Will Kyo stay in the ring for the remainder of the rumble?**

 **Will SpongeBob recover from the brutality?**

 **Are The Authority the worst faction in WWE history?**

 **You have to tune in to find out.**


	34. Olé, Fella, and a Woo

**The Mega AllStar Fanfiction Royal Rumble**

 **Summary: Three hundred of the best wrestlers and characters (yes, I did say 300) compete in a wild and insane Royal Rumble match featuring two rings, pure insanity, and a huge cash prize.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own WWE, IMPACT Wrestling, Lucha Underground, Ring of Honor, New Japan Pro Wrestling, FOX network, CBS, Mattel, Hasbro, Capcom, Universal Pictures, Paramount Pictures, TBS, or any company whatsoever.**

 **Myself and UltimateWarriorFan4Ever created the list of entrants. But, UltimateWarriorFan4Ever helped me with eliminations and everything else.**

 **Rated T for wrestling violence and language.**

 **This is a special request for Jeff Hardy Fan VR1.**

 **Chapter 34: Olé, Fella, and a Woo**

The fans then started to count down to the next entrant.

 **10...9...8...7...6...5...4...3...2...1...BZZT!**

 **Entrant #161: Sami Zayn**

Out of the stage was one of the most popular NXT stars on the roster, it was the high flying, Sami Zayn, who came out to a loud pop from the crowd for his return.

"Hey, look who's return," Jerry Lawler said.

"Entrant one hundred and sixty-one is Sami Zayn, who is returning from injury," Michael Cole said.

Sami pumps up the crowd, then he runs down the ramp and he enters the ring, then he gets Neville with a hip toss.

"Hip toss on Neville," JBL said.

Then, Sami gets Vanessa Doofenshmirtz with a hurricanrana.

"Hurricanrana on Vanessa," Jerry Lawler said.

Sami gets up and sees Bud Bundy near the bottom right corner, Sami then runs up and gets Bud with a helluva kick.

"Helluva kick on Bud by Sami," Michael Cole said.

Sami runs towards the other side of ring one, bounces off the ropes, he then jumps out of ring one and gets Kyo Kusanagi, Caleb Konley, and Jay Lethal with a senton into ring two, as the fans cheered and chant "olé" over and over again.

"Senton by Sami and he takes our three people in ring two," JBL said.

In ring two, Sabu rolls under the ropes and looks for a weapon under the apron.

"What is Sabu looking for," Jerry Lawler said.

After a few seconds, Sabu pulls out a table and sets it up ringside.

"Oh my, Sabu has pulled out his favorite toy, a table, this is going to be bad," Michael Cole said.

Sabu then re-enters ring two, he then gives Brian Anthony a dropkick.

"Dropkick on Brian," JBL said.

In ring one, Snake Plissken grabs Seth Rollins from behind and gets him with a release German suplex.

"German suplex on Seth," Jerry Lawler said.

Then, Dean Ambrose runs up behind and gives him a bulldog.

"Bulldog on Seth by Dean," Michael Cole said.

Then, Shelby Marcus scoops up SpongeBob SquarePants and gets him in a tree of woe position on the top left corner, and then Shelby backs up away from the corner.

"What does Shelby have in mind," JBL said.

Shelby then runs up and gives SpongeBob a brutal tree of woe headbutt as the fans pop for the move.

"Brutal headbutt on SpongeBob by Shelby," Jerry Lawler said.

As Shelby got up and with fights happening in the two rings, the ten second mark appears on the Titantron, which means another entrant was about to come out.

"Who's the next entrant in the rumble," Michael Cole said.

 **10…9…8…7…6…5…4…3…2…1…BZZT!**

 **Entrant #162: Danny Tanner (Full House)**

Out of the stage was this tall guy with curly black hair and wearing this grey business suit, it was Danny Tanner, who came out to a bunch of boos from the crowd (the crowd were still not fans of Full House).

"Entrant one hundred and sixty-two is Danny Tanner, from Full House," JBL said.

"Seems these fans are giving the same response to Danny, like what they did when Joey and Jesse entered," Jerry Lawler said.

Danny walked down the ramp and he approached the steel steps, then he straightened his suit and wiped the dirt away from his shoes.

"Finally, that neat freak has entered the match," Michael Cole said.

As Danny entered the ring, Dean kicks him in the gut and gives him dirty deeds.

"Dirty deeds on Danny," JBL said.

Then, "T-Bone" Chance Furlong picks up Danny, and gives him a T-bone suplex.

"T-bone suplex from T-Bone," Jerry Lawler said.

In ring two, Justin scoops up Flash Sentry and gives him a running powerslam.

"Running powerslam on Flash Sentry," Michael Cole said.

As Justin got up, Apple White and Daring Charming come from behind and give him a brutal double skull crushing finale.

"Double skull crushing finale from the royal couple of Ever After High," JBL said.

In ring one, Hunter Huntsman lifts SpongeBob upside down and then gives him a piledriver.

"Piledriver on SpongeBob by Hunter," Jerry Lawler said.

Then, Ashlynn Ella picks SpongeBob up and tosses him over the top rope and his feet hit the floor as the fans cheer for his elimination.

"And SpongeBob is out of the match," Michael Cole said.

 **129th eliminated: SpongeBob SquarePants, by Ashlynn Ella, Duration-4:35**

As SpongeBob left the ringside area, Danny slowly got up from the pain, when Triple H kicks Danny in the ribs, hooks his arms, and gives him a pedigree.

"Pedigree on Danny by Triple H," JBL said.

In ring two, Leonard Hofstadter lifts up Brian Anthony in a crucifix powerbomb position.

"What is Leonard going to do," Jerry Lawler said.

After a few seconds, he gives Brian a high cross.

"High cross on Brian by Leonard," Michael Cole said.

As Leonard got up and with fights happening in the two rings, the ten second mark appears on the Titantron, which means another entrant would enter the match.

"Who's about to appear in this chaotic mess," JBL said.

 **10…9…8…7…6…5…4…3…2…1…BZZT!**

 **Entrant #163: Sheamus**

With this Celtic rock music playing through the speakers, out of the stage was Mr. Money in the Bank, Sheamus, who had his arms out and then he said, "fella," then the crowd gave him a mixture of boos and "you look stupid" chants (because of his mohawk).

"Man, this moron is in the rumble," Jerry Lawler said.

"Mr. Money in the bank, Sheamus, is entrant one hundred and sixty-three," Michael Cole said.

Sheamus then runs down the ramp and he enters the ring, he then gives Hunter a brogue kick.

"Brogue kick on Hunter," JBL said.

Then, Sheamus gives a brogue kick to Dean.

"Brogue kick on Dean," Jerry Lawler said.

Sheamus then gives Shelby an Irish curse Backbreaker.

"Irish curse on Shelby," Michael Cole said.

In ring two, Kyo plants The Flash with a spinebuster.

"Spinebuster on The Flash," JBL said.

Then, Heather climbs up to the top rope on the bottom right corner of ring two, she then jumps off and gets him with a corkscrew splash as the fans pop for the move.

"Corkscrew splash by Heather on The Flash," Jerry Lawler said.

In ring one, Seth tosses Neville over the top rope, but Neville grabs onto the ropes and remains on the apron.

"Neville was so close to being eliminated," Michael Cole said.

As Neville was about to re-enter the ring, Seth comes out and gives Neville a curb stomp, causing him to fall off the apron and onto the floor, eliminating him with boos coming from the crowd.

"Seth has eliminated Neville from the match," JBL said.

 **130th eliminated: Neville, by Seth Rollins, Duration-23:34**

As Neville left the ringside area, Seth turns around and Snake gives Seth his version of the RKO.

"RKO on Seth by Snake," Jerry Lawler said.

In ring two, Sami whips Aster Phoenix into the bottom right corner, then Sami runs at him and gets him with a helluva kick.

"Helluva kick by Sami on Aster," Michael Cole said.

As Sami walked away from the corner, Justin kicks Sami in the ribs, and gives him a DDT.

"DDT on Sami by Justin," JBL said.

As Justin got up and with fights happening in the two rings, the ten second mark appears on the Titantron, which means another person was about to enter the fray.

"Who do we have coming out next," Jerry Lawler said.

 **10…9…8…7…6…5…4…3…2…1…BZZT!**

 **Entrant #164: Shikamaru Nara (Naruto/Naruto:Shippuden)**

With the Naruto theme playing through the speakers, out of the stage was the member of Team 10, Shikamaru Nara. With black hair tied up in a spikey ponytail, and decked out in his dark green and black ninja outfit, Shikamaru got a great ovation from the crowd.

"Hey, it's another ninja," Michael Cole said.

"Entrant one hundred and sixty-four is Shikamaru Nara from Naruto, and this guy will sacrifice his body to win the match," JBL said.

Shikamaru then runs down the ramp and he enters the ring, he then gets Ashlynn with a fameasser.

"Fameasser on Ashlynn," Jerry Lawler said.

Shikamaru gets up and gives Seth an X-factor.

"X-factor on Seth," Michael Cole said.

As Shikamaru got up, Sheamus tries to get him with a brogue kick, but Shikamaru moves out of the way and Danny gets hit with the brogue kick instead, the impact knocks Danny over the top rope and his feet hit the floor as the fans cheer for his elimination.

"Sheamus was looking to get Shikamaru with a brogue kick, but hits Danny instead and now Danny has been eliminated," JBL said.

 **131st eliminated: Danny Tanner, by Sheamus, Duration-2:17**

As Danny left the ringside area, in ring two, Trent tosses Sabu over the top ropes, but he got a hold of the ropes and remained on the apron, with the table just below him.

"Sabu almost gets eliminated, but he is on the apron," Jerry Lawler said.

Trent grabs Sabu by the head, but Sabu kicks him in the head, making him stumble a bit.

"Kick to the head of Trent by Sabu," Michael Cole said.

As Sabu was about to re-enter the ring, Leshawna grabs Sabu by the neck and after a few seconds, she gives him a chokeslam right through the table, breaking it apart as the fans cheer for that brutal elimination.

"Chokeslam and Sabu is eliminated, he must have flashbacks from the 2007 Royal Rumble," JBL said.

 **132nd eliminated: Sabu, by Leshawna, Duration-11:30**

As Sabu left the ringside area holding his ribs in pain, in ring one, Triple H looks like he was going to get Shikamaru with a pedigree, but Shikamaru reverses with a back body drop and then he gives a kick to the side of the head.

"Shikamaru reverses the pedigree and kicks Triple H in the side of the head," Jerry Lawler said.

Then, Shikamaru gives Seth a Codebreaker.

"Codebreaker on Seth by Shikamaru," Michael Cole said.

In ring two, Kyo gives Johnny Mundo a kick right into his jaw.

"That kick nearly knocks Johnny's jaw off," JBL said.

Then, Kyo runs up and nails Brian with a running knee to the face.

"Running knee to Brian," Jerry Lawler said.

As Kyo gets up, Sami nails him with a dropkick into the top right corner of ring one.

"Dropkick on Kyo by Sami," Michael Cole said.

Then, Sami backs up a bit, and then he runs up and nails Kyo with a helluva kick.

"Helluva kick on Kyo from Sami," JBL said.

With Kyo down and with fights happening in the two rings, the ten second mark appears on the Titantron, which means the next entrant was about to appear soon.

"Who's going to appear in the rumble next," Jerry Lawler said.

 **10…9…8…7…6…5…4…3…2…1…BZZT!**

Then, what sounded like crows playing through the speakers, Triple H was shocked when he sees the next entrant on the stage, which was…

 **Entrant #165: Sting**

The crowd gave a very loud pop to "The Icon" Sting, who begin to walk down the ramp, as he held his baseball bat in his hands.

"Oh my god, it's Sting," Michael Cole said.

"Sting is entrant one hundred and sixty-five," JBL said.

Sting approached the ringside area and pointed his bat directly at Triple H.

"I think Sting wants revenge on Triple H for beating him at Wrestlemania," Jerry Lawler said.

Then, Triple H turned around and suddenly, Tyler James and Hulk Hogan give him a double clothesline over the top rope and his feet hit the floor as the fans gave a huge pop for his elimination.

"With that distraction, Triple H is now out of the rumble," Michael Cole said.

 **133rd eliminated: Triple H, by Tyler James and Hulk Hogan, Duration-36:15**

Triple H was mad that he was eliminated, so he try to get Sting, but Sting then hits him in the ribs with the bat.

"Sting hits Triple H with the bat," JBL said.

Then, Sting tosses away the bat and gives Triple H a scorpion death drop.

"Scorpion death drop on Triple H," Jerry Lawler said.

As Triple H crawled away from the ringside area, Sting has entered the ring and then gives Seth a scorpion death drop.

"Scorpion death drop on Seth," Michael Cole said.

Then, Sting sees Vanessa resting on the bottom right corner, after a "woo", Sting then runs up and gives her a stinger splash.

"Stinger splash on Vanessa," JBL said.

In ring two, Heather runs at Daring and then gets him with a discus clothesline.

"Discus clothesline on Daring," Jerry Lawler said.

As Heather got up, Apple comes from behind and gives her a release German suplex.

"German suplex on Heather by Apple," Michael Cole said.

In ring one, Dean kicks Bud in the ribs, hooks his arms, and plants him with dirty deeds.

"Dirty deeds on Bud by Dean," JBL said.

Dean then gets up and climbs to the top rope on the top right corner of ring one, then Dean sees Shikamaru, Seth, Sheamus, Shelby, Tyler, Austin Moon, and Liv Rooney, brawling in the middle of the ring.

"Oh my, is Dean going to fly," Jerry Lawler said.

After a few seconds, Dean jumps off the ropes and gets the seven fighters with a dive, knocking them all down as the fans pop for the move.

"Oh my god, Dean takes down seven people with one dive," Michael Cole said.

With most of ring one down and with fights happening in ring two, the ten second mark appears on the Titantron, which means another entrant was about to appear in the match.

"Entrant one hundred and sixty-six is on his way," JBL said.

 ** _To be continued_** **...**

 **Now that Sting is in the rumble, we surely have a favorite to win the rumble. Anyway, here are the stats after this chapter.**

 **Entries gone through this story: 165**

 **Entries left: 135**

 **People in the ring: 32**

 **Eliminated competitors: Barry Eisenberg, Heath Burns, Rikishi, Christie Monterio, King Barrett, Rob Van Dam, PJ Black, Bobby Roode, Michael Bennett, Lelouch Lamperouge, Chris, Rhyno, Courtney, Mark Henry, Ash Williams, Zack Ryder, Dan Hibiki, Mojo Rawley, Farkle Minkus, Leela, Hernandez, Tyler Breeze, Honky Tonk Man, Jeremy Buck, El Torito, Angélico, Tommy Dreamer, Morrigan Aensland, Psymon Stark, Vincent Valentine, Tourette's Guy, Pentagon Jr., Jack Swagger, Eric Young, Naruto Uzumaki, Rangiku Matsumoto, Eric Forman, AJ Styles, R-Truth, Finn Balor, Joey Gladstone, Luke Harper, The Nostalgia Critic, Bram, Pac-Man, Bender, Jill Valentine, Son of Havoc, Sunset Shimmer, Pacifica Northwest, Eric Cartman, Chris Redfield, Viktor, Ally Dawson, Captain America, Ron Zombie, Sexy Star, Naldo Montoya, Mitsurugi, Simon Gotch, Aiden English, Mr. Anderson, Penny, Donkey Kong, New Jack, Alan Harper, Matt Morgan, The Green Arrow, Tajiri, The Big Show, Bubba Ray Dudley, "Razor" Jake Clawson, The Miz, Falco Lombardi, Jimmy Uso, Kevin Owens, King Cuerno, Eva, Jeff Jarrett, Wolverine, Jessie Godderz, Booker T, D'Angelo Dinero, Brian Kendrick, Shinsuke Nakamura, Bo Dallas, Kurt Angle, The Sandman, Heihachi Mishima, Mil Muertes, Matt Sydal, Patrick Star, Roman Reigns, Al Bundy, Frankie Kazarian, Marco Diaz, Star Butterfly, Dalton Castle, Cid Highwind, Ed, Edd, Duncan, Kevin Nash, Scott Hall, Jesse Katsopolis, Matt Taven, Iori Yagami, Luigi, Dean Winchester, Mario, Knuckles the Echidna, Texano, Steve Urkel, Jay Briscoe, Darkwing Duck, Ethan Carter III, Wreck-It Ralph, Homer Simpson, Jake "The Snake" Roberts, Tyrus, Awesome Kong, Hiroshi Tanahashi, Lashley, Big Ryck, Dolph Ziggler, Roderick Strong, Guile, Abyss, SpongeBob SquarePants, Neville, Danny Tanner, Sabu, and Triple H.**

 **Still in the match: Kyo Kusanagi, Trent, Tyler James, Bud Bundy, Johnny Mundo, Flash Sentry, Austin Moon, Liv Rooney, Hunter Huntsman, Ashlynn Ella, Leshawna, Brian Anthony, Daring Charming, Hulk Hogan, Vanessa Doofenshmirtz, Shelby Marcus, Justin, Jay Lethal, Heather, Apple White, "T-Bone" Chance Furlong, Leonard Hofstadter, The Flash, Caleb Konley, Aster Phoenix, Seth Rollins, Dean Ambrose, Snake Plissken, Sami Zayn, Sheamus, Shikamaru Nara, and Sting.**

 **Longest time in the ring: Kyo Kusanagi (Two hours and twenty-five minutes, and counting.)**

 **Shortest time in the ring: Farkle Minkus (two seconds)**

 **Most eliminations: Kyo Kusanagi (eleven eliminations)**

 **Will Kyo show up more in the next chapter?**

 **Will the seven fighters get up from the dive?**

 **Does Sheamus' hair look stupid?**

 **You have to tune in to find out.**


	35. Two Lunatics and a Young Buck

**The Mega AllStar Fanfiction Royal Rumble**

 **Summary: Three hundred of the best wrestlers and characters (yes, I did say 300) compete in a wild and insane Royal Rumble match featuring two rings, pure insanity, and a huge cash prize.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own WWE, IMPACT Wrestling, Lucha Underground, Ring of Honor, New Japan Pro Wrestling, FOX network, CBS, Mattel, Hasbro, Capcom, Universal Pictures, Paramount Pictures, TBS, or any company whatsoever.**

 **Myself and UltimateWarriorFan4Ever created the list of entrants. But, UltimateWarriorFan4Ever helped me with eliminations and everything else.**

 **Rated T for wrestling violence and language.**

 **This is a special request for Jeff Hardy Fan VR1.**

 **Chapter 35: Two Lunatics and a Young Buck**

The fans then started to count down to the next entrant.

 **10…9…8…7…6…5…4…3…2…1…BZZT!**

 **Entrant 166: Eddie Winslow (Family Matters)**

Out of the stage was this teenage boy, who was really big and was wearing a Chicago Bulls jersey, it was Eddie Winslow from Family Matters, who came out to a good ovation from the crowd.

"This rumble is getting more intense," Jerry Lawler said.

"Eddie Winslow from Family Matters, is entrant one hundred and sixty-six, Urkel lasted thirty-seven minutes in the rumble, let's see how Eddie does," Michael Cole said.

Eddie then runs down the ramp and he enters the ring, he then gets Snake Plissken with a shoulder tackle.

"Shoulder tackle on Snake," JBL said.

Then, Eddie nails Vanessa Doofenshmirtz with a clothesline.

"Clothesline on Vanessa," Jerry Lawler said.

Eddie then gives Flash Sentry a spin-out powerbomb.

"Spin-out powerbomb on Flash Sentry," Michael Cole said.

In ring two, Kyo Kusanagi hooks Justin's arm and then gives him a suplex.

"Suplex on Justin by Kyo," JBL said.

As Kyo got up, Sting comes from behind and gives him a scorpion death drop.

"Scorpion death drop on Kyo," Jerry Lawler said.

In ring one, Sheamus lifts up Dean Ambrose in this back to belly piledriver position and then drops him with white noise.

"White noise on Dean by Sheamus," Michael Cole said.

As Sheamus gets up, Bud Bundy tries to strike him down, but Sheamus pushes him away and then gives Bud the brogue kick.

"Brogue kick on Bud, big mistake for him," JBL said.

In ring two, Leshawna lifts up Brian Anthony and gives him a powerbomb.

"Powerbomb on Brian by Leshawna," Jerry Lawler said.

Then, Sami Zayn climbs up to the top rope on the top right corner of ring two, then he jumps off and gets Brian with a top rope leg drop as the fans pop for the move.

"Top rope leg drop by Sami on Brian," Michael Cole said.

In ring one, Seth Rollins kicks Austin Moon in the ribs, then Seth bounces off the ropes, and gives Austin a curb stomp as the fans boo at that attack.

"Curb stomp on Austin by Seth," JBL said.

As Seth was looking for another person to fight and with brawls happening in the two rings, the ten second mark appears on the Titantron, which means another person was about to enter the rumble.

"Who do we got coming out next," Jerry Lawler said.

 **10…9…8…7…6…5…4…3…2…1…BZZT!**

Then, what sounded like a missile dropping coming from the speakers, and then a blast of pyro appears on stage, the next entrant appear on the stage which was…

 **Entrant #167: D-Von Dudley**

The fans gave a loud pop for the other half of The Dudley Boyz, D-Von Dudley, who came out in a black muscle shirt and purple camouflage pants.

"Oh boy, here comes the other half of The Dudley Boyz," Michael Cole said.

"D-Von Dudley is entrant one hundred and sixty-seven, let's see how he does without Bubba Ray," JBL said.

D-Von then runs down the ramp and he enters the ring, he then gives Bud a headbutt.

"Headbutt on Bud by D-Von," Jerry Lawler said.

Then, Eddie grabs Bud by the head and launches him over the top rope and his feet hit the floor as the fans were shocked that Bud was eliminated.

"Bud Bundy has been eliminated, and he was in the ring for over eighty-five minutes," Michael Cole said.

 **134th eliminated: Bud Bundy, by Eddie Winslow, Duration-1:25:14**

As Bud left the ringside area with the crowd giving him a standing ovation for his run, Eddie turns around and Shikamaru Nara gives him a brutal DDT.

"DDT on Eddie by Shikamaru," JBL said.

In ring two, Sting whips Caleb Konley into the top left corner, then Sting runs up and gets Caleb with a stinger splash.

"Stinger splash on Caleb," Jerry Lawler said.

As Caleb stumbled out of the corner, Trent runs up and gives Caleb a Frankensteiner.

"Frankensteiner on Caleb," Michael Cole said.

In ring one, Seth kicks Shelby Marcus in the ribs, then he bounces off the ropes, and gives Shelby a curb stomp.

"Curb stomp and down goes Shelby," JBL said.

Then, Seth picks Shelby up and tosses her over the top rope and her feet hit the floor as the fans boo at that elimination.

"Now Seth has eliminated Shelby from the rumble," Jerry Lawler said.

 **135th eliminated: Shelby Marcus, by Seth Rollins, Duration-29:38**

As Shelby left the ringside area, Liv Rooney comes up behind Seth and gives him a backstabber.

"Backstabber on Seth by Liv," Michael Cole said.

In ring two, Hulk Hogan whips Sami into the ropes and when Sami bounces off the ropes, Hogan gives him a boot to the face.

"Big boot to Sami," JBL said.

Then, Hogan bounces off the ropes and drops the leg on Sami.

"Hogan drops the leg on Sami," Jerry Lawler said.

As Hogan got up and with fights happening in the two rings, the ten second mark appears on the Titantron, which means the next entrant was about to enter the rumble.

"Who's about to appear next," Michael Cole said.

 **10…9…8…7…6…5…4…3…2…1…BZZT!**

 **Entrant #168: Charlie Harper (Two and a Half Men)**

Out of the stage was this guy with black hair, wearing a dark red and black shirt, black shorts, black wrestling boots, and carrying a kendo stick in his hands, it was Charlie Harper, who came out to a loud pop from the crowd.

"Well, crazy has once again came to town," JBL said.

"It's Charlie Harper from Two and a Half Men, who is entrant one hundred and sixty-eight," Jerry Lawler said.

Charlie then runs down the ramp and he enters the ring, he then nail "T-Bone" Chance Furlong, Flash Sentry, Dean, Snake, and Austin in their heads with that kendo stick.

"Charlie is going nuts with that stick," Michael Cole said.

Then, Charlie hits Eddie, Liv, Seth, Tyler James, Vanessa, Leonard Hofstadter, Sheamus, and Shikamaru in their ribs with that stick.

"Charlie just takes out ring one with that stick," JBL said.

In ring two, Caleb slowly got up from the Frankensteiner, when Hunter Huntsman and Ashlynn Ella nail Caleb with a double dropkick.

"Double dropkick from Hunter and Ashlynn on Caleb," Jerry Lawler said.

As Caleb stumbled backwards, Leshawna and Trent scoop up Caleb and lead him towards the ropes. Then, they slam him over the top ropes and his feet hit the floor, ending his rumble run.

"Trent and Leshawna have eliminated Caleb from the rumble," JBL said.

 **136th eliminated: Caleb Konley, by Leshawna and Trent, Duration-13:28**

As Caleb left the ringside area, in ring one, Seth picks up Shikamaru by the hair and then started to trash talk in his face.

"You are a pathetic piece of trash, just like your worthless sensei," Seth said to Shikamaru and then he gave him an enzugiri as the fans boo at the move.

"That's a new low for Seth, insulting Shikamaru's dead sensei is sick," Jerry Lawler said.

As Seth got up, Charlie hits him in the back of the head with the cane as the fans pop for the move.

"Ha, that will show Seth for insulting the dead," Michael Cole said.

In ring two, Apple White and Daring Charming lift up Kyo and after a few seconds, they give him a double powerbomb.

"Double powerbomb from Apple and Daring on Kyo," JBL said.

With Kyo down and with fights happening in the two rings, the ten second mark appears on the Titantron, which means another entrant was about to enter the rumble.

"Who's about to enter the madness," Jerry Lawler said.

 **10…9…8…7…6…5…4…3…2…1…BZZT!**

 **Entrant #169: Max Buck**

With "Mmmbop" by Hanson playing through the speakers, out of the stage was the other half of The Young Bucks, Max Buck, who wore neon green wrestling pants as the fans gave out a decent ovation to Max.

"I thought Jeremy Buck was eliminated," Michael Cole said.

"That's actually Jeremy's brother, Max Buck, who is entrant one hundred and sixty-nine," JBL said.

Max then runs down the ramp and he enters the ring, Max then kicks Charlie in the side of the head, knocking the kendo stick out of his hands.

"What a brutal kick from Max on Charlie," Jerry Lawler said.

Then, Max gives Tyler a dropkick.

"Dropkick on Tyler by Max," Michael Cole said.

Max then gets up, hops on the middle ropes, and gives Charlie a cross body splash, taking him down.

"Cross body splash on Charlie," JBL said.

In ring two, Johnny Mundo nail Sami with a spinebuster.

"Spinebuster on Sami by Johnny," Jerry Lawler said.

Then, Johnny climbs up to the top rope on the bottom left corner of ring two, then Johnny jumps off and gets Sami with a moonsault as the fans pop for the move.

"Moonsault on Sami by Johnny," Michael Cole said.

In ring one, Max gives The Flash a brutal enzugiri, causing him to stumble a bit.

"Enzugiri and The Flash is disoriented," JBL said.

The Flash stumble forwards and then, Dean kicks The Flash in the gut, and gets him with dirty deeds.

"Dirty deeds on The Flash," Jerry Lawler said.

Dean then gets up and picks up The Flash, Dean then tosses him over the top rope and his feet hit the floor, as the fans were in shock over his elimination.

"I CAN'T BELIEVE IT," Michael Cole screamed.

"The Flash, a favorite to win the rumble, is out of the match," JBL said.

 **137th eliminated: The Flash, by Dean Ambrose, Duration-15:33**

As The Flash left the ringside area with the audience giving him a standing ovation for his run, Dean turns around and Sheamus nails him with a brogue kick.

"Brogue kick on Dean," Jerry Lawler said.

In ring two, Aster Phoenix gives Brian a tilt-o-whirl Backbreaker.

"Tilt-o-whirl Backbreaker on Brian," Michael Cole said.

Then, Hunter comes up behind Aster and gives him a zig zag.

"Zig zag on Aster by Hunter," JBL said.

In ring one, Sheamus lifts up Leonard in a crucifix powerbomb position and then he gives him high cross.

"High cross on Leonard," Jerry Lawler said.

As Sheamus got up and with fights happening in the two rings, the ten second mark appears on the Titantron, which means another person would enter the match soon.

"Who do we have coming out next," Michael Cole said.

 **10…9…8…7…6…5…4…3…2…1…BZZT!**

 **Entrant #170: Steven Hyde (That 70s Show)**

With smoke appearing on the stage, out of the stage came this guy with a short brown afro, sunglasses, wearing a Led Zeppelin shirt, and blue bell-bottom jeans, it was Steven Hyde, who came out to a great pop from the crowd.

"Entrant one hundred and seventy is Steven Hyde from That 70s Show," JBL said.

"What's with all the smoke, did Steven smoke his private stash before the rumble," Jerry Lawler said.

Steven then runs down the ramp and he enters the ring, he then gets Sheamus with a clothesline.

"Clothesline on Sheamus," Michael Cole said.

Then, Steven gets Max with a clothesline.

"Clothesline on Max," JBL said.

Steven then kicks Eddie in the ribs and then plants him with a DDT.

"DDT on Eddie by Steven," Jerry Lawler said.

Steven then gets up and he hops into ring two, then Steven tries to eliminate Jay Lethal from the match, but it wasn't working.

"Steven is trying hard to eliminate Jay, but is not working," Michael Cole said.

Apple and Daring help Steven with the elimination, and then they get Jay over the top rope and his feet hit the floor, ending his rumble run with a mix reaction from the crowd.

"And Jay has been eliminated from the rumble," JBL said.

 **138th eliminated: Jay Lethal, by Steven Hyde, Daring Charming, and Apple White, Duration-29:23**

As Jay left the ringside area, Steven gives Daring and Apple a double noggin knocker.

"Double noggin knocker on Daring and Apple," Jerry Lawler said.

Then, Steven runs up and gives Sami and Kyo a double clothesline.

"Double clothesline on Sami and Kyo," Michael Cole said.

In ring one, Shikamaru plants Seth with a DDT.

"DDT by Shikamaru on Seth," JBL said.

Then, Shikamaru gets Seth up, Shikamaru then bounces off the ropes and gives Seth a curb stomp as the fans pop for Shikamaru.

"Curb stomp and Seth is getting a face full of karma," Jerry Lawler said.

Then, Shikamaru picks up Seth and toss him over the top rope and his feet hit the floor as the fans gave a loud pop for Seth's elimination, plus Shikamaru's friends, Ino and Choji, cheer for Shikamaru for showing his support for his dead sensei.

"Seth Rollins has been eliminated from the match," Michael Cole said.

"And it is thanks to that damn ninja," JBL said.

 **139th eliminated: Seth Rollins, by Shikamaru Nara, Duration-13:41**

Seth was mad that he was eliminated, so he ends up punching two of the referees in the face.

"Oh come on, not this again," Jerry Lawler said.

Then, Seth picks up a chair and hits Shikamaru in the face with a chair, knocking him down.

"Down goes Shikamaru, thanks to Seth Rollins," Michael Cole said.

With Seth pissed off and with fights happening in the two rings, the ten second mark appears on the Titantron, which means another entrant was on their way.

"Who's entrant one hundred and seventy-one," JBL said.

 ** _To be continued_** **…**

 **Well, Seth Rollins is such a sore loser, this is why I hate him so much, him with his cheating ways and his heartless attitude towards wrestlers, I'm glad he's eliminated, Anyway, here are the stats after this chapter.**

 **Entries gone through this story: 170**

 **Entries left: 130**

 **People in the ring: 31**

 **Eliminated competitors: Barry Eisenberg, Heath Burns, Rikishi, Christie Monterio, King Barrett, Rob Van Dam, PJ Black, Bobby Roode, Michael Bennett, Lelouch Lamperouge, Chris, Rhyno, Courtney, Mark Henry, Ash Williams, Zack Ryder, Dan Hibiki, Mojo Rawley, Farkle Minkus, Leela, Hernandez, Tyler Breeze, Honky Tonk Man, Jeremy Buck, El Torito, Angélico, Tommy Dreamer, Morrigan Aensland, Psymon Stark, Vincent Valentine, Tourette's Guy, Pentagon Jr., Jack Swagger, Eric Young, Naruto Uzumaki, Rangiku Matsumoto, Eric Forman, AJ Styles, R-Truth, Finn Balor, Joey Gladstone, Luke Harper, The Nostalgia Critic, Bram, Pac-Man, Bender, Jill Valentine, Son of Havoc, Sunset Shimmer, Pacifica Northwest, Eric Cartman, Chris Redfield, Viktor, Ally Dawson, Captain America, Ron Zombie, Sexy Star, Naldo Montoya, Mitsurugi, Simon Gotch, Aiden English, Mr. Anderson, Penny, Donkey Kong, New Jack, Alan Harper, Matt Morgan, The Green Arrow, Tajiri, The Big Show, Bubba Ray Dudley, "Razor" Jake Clawson, The Miz, Falco Lombardi, Jimmy Uso, Kevin Owens, King Cuerno, Eva, Jeff Jarrett, Wolverine, Jessie Godderz, Booker T, D'Angelo Dinero, Brian Kendrick, Shinsuke Nakamura, Bo Dallas, Kurt Angle, The Sandman, Heihachi Mishima, Mil Muertes, Matt Sydal, Patrick Star, Roman Reigns, Al Bundy, Frankie Kazarian, Marco Diaz, Star Butterfly, Dalton Castle, Cid Highwind, Ed, Edd, Duncan, Kevin Nash, Scott Hall, Jesse Katsopolis, Matt Taven, Iori Yagami, Luigi, Dean Winchester, Mario, Knuckles the Echidna, Texano, Steve Urkel, Jay Briscoe, Darkwing Duck, Ethan Carter III, Wreck-It Ralph, Homer Simpson, Jake "The Snake" Roberts, Tyrus, Awesome Kong, Hiroshi Tanahashi, Lashley, Big Ryck, Dolph Ziggler, Roderick Strong, Guile, Abyss, SpongeBob SquarePants, Neville, Danny Tanner, Sabu, Triple H, Bud Bundy, Shelby Marcus, Caleb Konley, The Flash, Jay Lethal, and Seth Rollins.**

 **Still in the match: Kyo Kusanagi, Trent, Tyler James, Johnny Mundo, Flash Sentry, Austin Moon, Liv Rooney, Hunter Huntsman, Ashlynn Ella, Leshawna, Brian Anthony, Daring Charming, Hulk Hogan, Vanessa Doofenshmirtz, Justin, Heather, Apple White, "T-Bone" Chance Furlong, Leonard Hofstadter, Aster Phoenix, Dean Ambrose, Snake Plissken, Sami Zayn, Sheamus, Shikamaru Nara, Sting, Eddie Winslow, D-Von Dudley, Charlie Harper, Max Buck, and Steven Hyde.**

 **Longest time in the ring: Kyo Kusanagi (Two hours and thirty minutes, and counting.)**

 **Shortest time in the ring: Farkle Minkus (two seconds)**

 **Most eliminations: Kyo Kusanagi (eleven eliminations)**

 **Will Seth ruin this rumble?**

 **Will Kyo have any energy left in the rumble?**

 **And what's with all that smoke?**

 **You have to tune in to find out.**


	36. Battle of The Best

**The Mega AllStar Fanfiction Royal Rumble**

 **Summary: Three hundred of the best wrestlers and characters (yes, I did say 300) compete in a wild and insane Royal Rumble match featuring two rings, pure insanity, and a huge cash prize.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own WWE, IMPACT Wrestling, Lucha Underground, Ring of Honor, New Japan Pro Wrestling, FOX network, CBS, Mattel, Hasbro, Capcom, Universal Pictures, Paramount Pictures, TBS, or any company whatsoever.**

 **Myself and UltimateWarriorFan4Ever created the list of entrants. But, UltimateWarriorFan4Ever helped me with eliminations and everything else.**

 **Rated T for wrestling violence and language.**

 **This is a special request for Jeff Hardy Fan VR1.**

 **Chapter 36: Battle of The Best**

The fans then started to count down to the next entrant.

 **10…9…8…7…6…5…4…3…2…1…BZZT!**

 ** _If ya smell, what the rock, is cookin._**

 **Entrant #171: The Rock**

Out of the stage was "the most electrifying man in sports entertainment", The Rock, who came out to a huge pop from the crowd.

"Oh my god, it's The Rock," Jerry Lawler said.

"He is entrant one hundred and seventy-one in the rumble," JBL said.

Then, Rock runs down the ramp and he enters the ring, he then gives out the usual three punches to the face of Dean Ambrose.

"Rock is unloading on Dean," Michael Cole said.

Then, Rock gets Vanessa Doofenshmirtz with a clothesline.

"Clothesline on Vanessa," Jerry Lawler said.

Rock then kicks Snake Plissken in the gut and plants him with a DDT.

"DDT on Snake," JBL said.

Shikamaru Nara try to get Rock, but suddenly Seth Rollins hops onto the apron and nails a forearm to the back of Shikamaru's head.

"Forearm from Seth on Shikamaru, that is unfair," Michael Cole said.

Then, Seth grabs Shikamaru by his hair and tosses him over the top rope and onto the floor as the fans boo and chant "bullsh*t" for that unfair elimination.

"Oh come on, Seth has eliminated Shikamaru from the rumble with that sneak attack," Jerry Lawler said.

 **140th eliminated: Shikamaru Nara, by Seth Rollins, Duration-7:21**

As Shikamaru laid out on the floor, Seth runs and enters ring two, trying to get Aster Phoenix, but Aster suddenly gets him in a Samoan drop position.

"Oh, I think Seth is going to pay for sneaking in the rumble," JBL said.

Then, Aster gives Seth a GTS, causing him to bounce over the ropes and onto the floor.

"Well, bye bye Seth, you are out of the rumble again," Michael Cole said.

Suddenly, Shikamaru pulls out a guitar from under the ring, while Seth was pissed off for being out. Then, Shikamaru try to swing the guitar at Seth, but Seth ducks the shot and tackles Shikamaru to the ground, knocking the guitar out of his hands.

"Looks like this battle between Seth and Shikamaru isn't over," Jerry Lawler said.

Seth then gives a series of punches to Shikamaru's face.

"Seth is punching away at Shikamaru's face," JBL said.

After ten punches, Seth gets up and then stomps on Shikamaru's head.

"Stomp to the head from the asshole, Seth Rollins," Jerry Lawler said.

As Seth stood up victorious with the crowd booing him and with fights happening in the two rings, the ten second mark appears on the Titantron, which means another person was about to enter the match.

"Who's coming out next," JBL said.

 **10…9…8…7…6…5…4…3…2…1…BZZT!**

 **Entrant #172: Anne Maria (Total Drama)**

With dance music coming through the speakers, out of the stage was Total Drama's version of Snooki, Anne Maria, who came out to a mix reaction from the crowd (although, there was a few more cheers than boos).

"Looks like the rumble is about to turn into the Jersey Shore," Michael Cole said.

"Entrant one hundred and seventy-two is Anne Maria from Total Drama," Jerry Lawler said.

Anne Maria then runs down the ramp and she enters the ring. Meanwhile, Seth was still stomping on Shikamaru.

"As Anne Maria enters the ring, Seth is still beating down Shikamaru," JBL said.

Then, Ino and Choji jump the barricade and start to beat down Seth.

"That's Shikamaru's friends, Ino and Choji, they are tired of seeing Seth beating up Shikamaru and they want revenge," Michael Cole said.

After several seconds, Ino and Choji whip Seth into the barricade, right near the top left corner of ring one.

"They whip Seth right into the barricade," Jerry Lawler said.

Shikamaru slowly got up and then he sees Seth near the barricade, then he runs at him and gets Seth with a spear, breaking apart the barricade as the fans gave a gigantic pop for the move.

"Oh my god, Seth gets speared right into the barricade, he might be out cold," JBL said.

Shikamaru then gets up and he and his buddies look up to the sky, honoring their master and showing the fans that no one disrespects their master.

"And you see Shikamaru, Ino, and Choji, honoring their master and Seth learns the hard way, don't disrespect the dead," Michael Cole said.

Then, Shikamaru and his buddies walk up to the stage, when suddenly Triple H and Stephanie McMahon appear on stage, then suddenly The Authority and Team 10 were in a stand off.

"Oh man, The Authority is not to happy that the future was taken out by those ninjas," Jerry Lawler said.

Meanwhile in ring one, Anne Maria gives Eddie Winslow a headbutt, followed by a neckbreaker.

"Headbutt and neckbreaker on Eddie by Anne Maria," JBL said.

Anne Maria then gets up and gives Austin Moon a bulldog.

"Bulldog on Austin by Anne Maria," Michael Cole said.

In ring two, Hunter Huntsman and Ashlynn Ella hook Hulk Hogan's arms around their necks, then they lift him up, and after a few seconds, they drop him with a double suplex.

"Double suplex on Hogan by Hunter and Ashlynn," Jerry Lawler said.

As Hunter and Ashlynn got up and with fights happening in the two rings, the ten second mark appears on the Titantron, which means another person was about to enter the rumble.

"Who do we got next in the rumble," JBL said.

 **10…9…8…7…6…5…4…3…2…1…BZZT!**

 ** _Lucha, Lucha, Lucha._**

 **Entrant #173: Sin Cara**

With the music playing, out of the stage was one half of The Lucha Dragons, Sin Cara, who was decked out in sliver and blue wrestling attire, as the fans gave a loud pop for him.

"Oh yeah, here comes some high flying action," Michael Cole said.

"Sin Cara, one half of The Lucha Dragons, is entrant one hundred and seventy-three," Jerry Lawler said.

Sin Cara then sprints down the ramp and somersaults into the ring, he then takes down Flash Sentry with a dropkick.

"Dropkick on Flash," JBL said.

Sin Cara gets up and gets Charlie Harper with a dropkick.

"Dropkick on Charlie," Michael Cole said.

Then, Sin Cara locks his legs around Daring Charming's neck and gives him a tilt-o-whirl hurricanrana.

"Tilt-o-whirl hurricanrana and down goes Daring," Jerry Lawler said.

In ring two, Sheamus was looking to give Sami Zayn a brogue kick, after beating his chest, he try to get Sami with a brogue kick, but Sami moved out of the way and Aster gets hit with the brogue kick instead, the impact knocks him over the top rope and onto the floor as the fans boo at that elimination.

"Sheamus accidentally hits Aster with the brogue kick and he is out of the match," JBL said.

 **141st eliminated: Aster Phoenix, by Sheamus, Duration-17:22**

As Aster was leaving the ringside area, Seth got up from the spear and ran towards Team 10, but Triple H was holding him back.

"Not yet Seth, just wait," Triple H said to Seth Rollins.

"It looks like Seth wants Shikamaru, but Triple H is holding him back," Michael Cole said.

In ring one, Rock grabs Max Buck and gives him a rock bottom.

"Rock bottom and down goes Max," Jerry Lawler said.

Then, Rock picks up Max and tosses him over the top rope and onto the floor eliminating him from the match.

"And Max is eliminated," JBL said.

 **142nd eliminated: Max Buck, eliminated by The Rock, Duration-4:38**

As Max left the ringside area, in ring two, Kyo Kusanagi runs up and gives Sheamus a blockbuster neckbreaker.

"Blockbuster on Sheamus by Kyo," Michael Cole said.

As Kyo got up, Kyo lifts up Brian Anthony in a gorilla press position and then Kyo tosses Brian into Steven Hyde, knocking them down.

"Down goes Steven and Brian by Kyo," Jerry Lawler said.

With Steven and Brian down and with fights happening in the two rings, the ten second mark appears on the Titantron, which means another person was going to enter the match.

"Who's the next entrant in the match," JBL said.

 **10…9…8…7…6…5…4…3…2…1…BZZT!**

 **Entrant #174: Maxi (Soul Calibur)**

Out of the stage was this handsome guy with black hair, wearing an open white jacket which exposed his chest, white pants, black boots, and holding nunchucks, Maxi got a great ovation from the crowd (mostly from the ladies).

"Well, here's another favorite to win the match," Michael Cole said.

"Maxi from the fighting game series, Soul Calibur, is entrant one hundred and seventy-four," Jerry Lawler said.

Maxi then runs down the ramp and he enters the ring, he then hits Liv Rooney with a clothesline.

"Clothesline on Liv," JBL said.

Then, Maxi nails Leonard Hofstadter with a boot to the face.

"Boot to the face of Leonard," Michael Cole said.

Maxi then nails Sin Cara in the face with the nunchucks.

"Nunchucks to the face of Sin Cara," Jerry Lawler said.

In ring two, Johnny Mundo climbs up to the top rope on the top right corner of ring two and sees Hunter and Ashlynn in the middle of the ring, Johnny then gets the Ever After High couple with a moonsault as the fans gave a pop for Johnny.

"Moonsault and down goes Hunter and Ashlynn," JBL said.

As Johnny got up, Kyo hits Johnny with a Rough Ryder.

"Rough Ryder on Johnny by Kyo," Michael Cole said.

In ring one, Apple White grabs Anne Maria by her poof, but Anne Maria pushes Apple off her.

"Apple shouldn't have done that," Jerry Lawler said.

"Oh hell no, no one touches the poof," Anne Maria said angrily at Apple and then Anne Maria blinds Apple with hair spray.

"Oh, Apple is blinded by that sneak attack from Anne Maria," JBL said.

Then, Anne Maria grabs Apple and tosses her over the top rope and onto the floor as the fans boo at the elimination.

"Anne Maria just eliminate Apple from the rumble," Michael Cole said.

 **143rd eliminated: Apple White, by Anne Maria, Duration-30:36**

As Apple left the ringside still blind, Anne Maria turned around and Flash gets her with a belly to belly suplex.

"Belly to belly suplex on Anne Maria," Jerry Lawler said.

In ring two, Heather runs up and gives Trent a swinging neckbreaker.

"Swinging neckbreaker and down goes Trent," JBL said.

As Heather got up, Kyo kicks Heather in the gut, then he lifts Heather up, and gets her with a powerbomb.

"Powerbomb and down goes Heather by Kyo," Michael Cole said.

As Kyo got up and with fights happening in the two rings, the ten second mark appears on the Titantron, which means the next entrant was about to enter the match.

"Who's about to appear next," Jerry Lawler said.

 **10…9…8…7…6…5…4…3…2…1…BZZT!**

 **Entrant #175: Matt Hardy**

Out of the stage was one half of The Hardy Boyz, Matt Hardy, who came out to a great pop from the crowd.

"Oh yeah, this rumble is about to experience Mattitude," JBL said.

"Entrant one hundred and seventy-five is Matt Hardy, one half of The Hardy Boyz," Michael Cole said.

Matt then runs down the ramp and he enters the ring, meanwhile at the stage, Triple H pushes Shikamaru and then The Authority and Team 10 break out into a full scale brawl, Shikamaru vs. Triple H, Ino vs. Stephanie, and Choji vs. Seth, as the fans cheer for the insane brawl.

"Look at this, The Authority and Team 10 are just brawling across the stage," Jerry Lawler said.

In ring one, Matt grabs Leonard and gives him a side effect.

"Side effect on Leonard," JBL said.

Then, Matt gets up, kicks Eddie in the ribs, and plants him with a twist of fate.

"Twist of fate on Eddie," Michael Cole said.

Then, Flash climbs up to the top rope on the top right corner of ring one, but then Charlie runs up and hits Flash Sentry with a right hand to the face, forcing Flash to sit on the corner.

"Flash wanted to fly but Charlie put him down," Jerry Lawler said.

Then, Charlie gives Flash a clothesline that knocks him off the top rope and onto the floor, eliminating him to a mix response from the crowd.

"Flash Sentry has been eliminated, he was in the ring for an impressive eighty-three minutes," JBL said.

 **144th eliminated: Flash Sentry, by Charlie Harper, Duration-1:23:30**

As Flash left the ringside area with the crowd giving him a standing ovation for his efforts, in ring two, Johnny gives Kyo an enzugiri, causing him to stumble.

"Enzugiri on Kyo," Michael Cole said.

As Kyo stumbled, Leshawna comes up and gives Kyo a Backbreaker.

"Backbreaker on Kyo," Jerry Lawler said.

In ring one, Daring Charming gets Anne Maria in a Death Valley driver position and drops her with a D.V.D.

"D.V.D and down goes Anne Maria," JBL said.

Meanwhile in the backstage area, The Authority and Team 10 were brawling in the backstage area.

"Looks like the on stage brawl has taken to the backstage area," Michael Cole said.

After several seconds of fighting, backstage personnel and security guards came to break up the fight, but they were having a hard time.

"Looks like security is having a hard time breaking up the fight," Jerry Lawler said.

After a few seconds, security had some control breaking up the fight, but they are still fighting.

"Well, we better take a break from the backstage brawl to see who is the next entrant," JBL said.

JBL was right, with the backstage brawl going on and with fights in the two rings, the ten second mark appears on the Titantron, which means entrant one hundred and seventy-six was about to appear.

 ** _To be continued_** **…**

 **Sorry I didn't feature more in ring action in this chapter, but The Authority and Team 10 definitely have bad blood on their hands, hopefully this stadium won't get trashed by them. Anyway, here are the stats after this chapter.**

 **Entries gone through this story: 175**

 **Entries left: 125**

 **People in the ring: 31**

 **Eliminated competitors: Barry Eisenberg, Heath Burns, Rikishi, Christie Monterio, King Barrett, Rob Van Dam, PJ Black, Bobby Roode, Michael Bennett, Lelouch Lamperouge, Chris, Rhyno, Courtney, Mark Henry, Ash Williams, Zack Ryder, Dan Hibiki, Mojo Rawley, Farkle Minkus, Leela, Hernandez, Tyler Breeze, Honky Tonk Man, Jeremy Buck, El Torito, Angélico, Tommy Dreamer, Morrigan Aensland, Psymon Stark, Vincent Valentine, Tourette's Guy, Pentagon Jr., Jack Swagger, Eric Young, Naruto Uzumaki, Rangiku Matsumoto, Eric Forman, AJ Styles, R-Truth, Finn Balor, Joey Gladstone, Luke Harper, The Nostalgia Critic, Bram, Pac-Man, Bender, Jill Valentine, Son of Havoc, Sunset Shimmer, Pacifica Northwest, Eric Cartman, Chris Redfield, Viktor, Ally Dawson, Captain America, Ron Zombie, Sexy Star, Naldo Montoya, Mitsurugi, Simon Gotch, Aiden English, Mr. Anderson, Penny, Donkey Kong, New Jack, Alan Harper, Matt Morgan, The Green Arrow, Tajiri, The Big Show, Bubba Ray Dudley, "Razor" Jake Clawson, The Miz, Falco Lombardi, Jimmy Uso, Kevin Owens, King Cuerno, Eva, Jeff Jarrett, Wolverine, Jessie Godderz, Booker T, D'Angelo Dinero, Brian Kendrick, Shinsuke Nakamura, Bo Dallas, Kurt Angle, The Sandman, Heihachi Mishima, Mil Muertes, Matt Sydal, Patrick Star, Roman Reigns, Al Bundy, Frankie Kazarian, Marco Diaz, Star Butterfly, Dalton Castle, Cid Highwind, Ed, Edd, Duncan, Kevin Nash, Scott Hall, Jesse Katsopolis, Matt Taven, Iori Yagami, Luigi, Dean Winchester, Mario, Knuckles the Echidna, Texano, Steve Urkel, Jay Briscoe, Darkwing Duck, Ethan Carter III, Wreck-It Ralph, Homer Simpson, Jake "The Snake" Roberts, Tyrus, Awesome Kong, Hiroshi Tanahashi, Lashley, Big Ryck, Dolph Ziggler, Roderick Strong, Guile, Abyss, SpongeBob SquarePants, Neville, Danny Tanner, Sabu, Triple H, Bud Bundy, Shelby Marcus, Caleb Konley, The Flash, Jay Lethal, Seth Rollins, Shikamaru Nara, Aster Phoenix, Max Buck, Apple White, and Flash Sentry.**

 **Still in the match: Kyo Kusanagi, Trent, Tyler James, Johnny Mundo, Austin Moon, Liv Rooney, Hunter Huntsman, Ashlynn Ella, Leshawna, Brian Anthony, Daring Charming, Hulk Hogan, Vanessa Doofenshmirtz, Justin, Heather, "T-Bone" Chance Furlong, Leonard Hofstadter, Dean Ambrose, Snake Plissken, Sami Zayn, Sheamus, Sting, Eddie Winslow, D-Von Dudley, Charlie Harper, Steven Hyde, The Rock, Anne Maria, Sin Cara, Maxi, and Matt Hardy.**

 **Longest time in the ring: Kyo Kusanagi (Two hours and thirty-five minutes, and counting.)**

 **Shortest time in the ring: Farkle Minkus (two seconds)**

 **Most eliminations: Kyo Kusanagi (eleven eliminations)**

 **Will the stadium be trashed by the The Authority and Team 10?**

 **Will we see more in ring action in the next chapter?**

 **And can Kyo keep up this pace in the rumble?**

 **You have to tune in to find out.**


	37. Bazing-Yes

**The Mega AllStar Fanfiction Royal Rumble**

 **Summary: Three hundred of the best wrestlers and characters (yes, I did say 300) compete in a wild and insane Royal Rumble match featuring two rings, pure insanity, and a huge cash prize.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own WWE, IMPACT Wrestling, Lucha Underground, Ring of Honor, New Japan Pro Wrestling, FOX network, CBS, Mattel, Hasbro, Capcom, Universal Pictures, Paramount Pictures, TBS, or any company whatsoever.**

 **Myself and UltimateWarriorFan4Ever created the list of entrants. But, UltimateWarriorFan4Ever helped me with eliminations and everything else.**

 **Rated T for wrestling violence and language.**

 **This is a special request for Jeff Hardy Fan VR1.**

 **Chapter 37: Bazing-Yes**

The fans then started to count down to the next entrant.

 **10…9…8…7…6…5…4…3…2…1…BZZT!**

 **Entrant #176: Sheldon Cooper (The Big Bang Theory)**

With The Big Bang Theory theme song playing through the speakers, out of the stage was physicist, Sheldon Cooper, who was wearing his Justice League shirt for this occasion, as the fans gave a loud pop for him.

"Oh looks, Leonard has some help coming his way," Jerry Lawler said.

"Sheldon Cooper from the hit T.V series, The Big Bang Theory, is entrant one hundred and seventy-six," Michael Cole said.

Sheldon then runs down the ramp and he enters the ring, he then gets Eddie Winslow with a dropkick.

"Dropkick on Eddie," JBL said.

Sheldon then gets up and nails Anne Maria with a clothesline.

"Clothesline on Anne Maria," Jerry Lawler said.

Then, Sheldon gets Sin Cara with a hip toss.

"Hip toss on Sin Cara," Michael Cole said.

In ring two, Daring Charming scoops up Justin and gives him a running powerslam.

"Running powerslam by Daring on Justin, a battle between the narcissists in the rumble," JBL said.

Meanwhile, Kyo Kusanagi lifts Hulk Hogan upside down and plants him with a piledriver.

"Piledriver on Hogan by Kyo," Jerry Lawler said.

As Kyo got up, Brian Anthony plants Kyo with a bulldog.

"Bulldog on Kyo by Brian," Michael Cole said.

In ring one, Austin Moon and Liv Rooney hook Hunter Huntsman's arms around their necks and get him with a double suplex.

"Double suplex by Austin and Liv on Hunter," JBL said.

As Austin and Liv got up, Ashlynn Ella nails the duo with a double clothesline.

"Double clothesline on Austin and Liv," Jerry Lawler said.

Then, Leonard Hofstadter and Sheldon sneak behind Ashlynn and give her a double back suplex.

"Double back suplex on Ashlynn from the scientists," Michael Cole said.

In ring two, Charlie Harper kicks Trent in the ribs, and gives him a stunner, taking him down.

"Stunner on Trent by Charlie," JBL said.

Then, Leshawna gives Charlie a series of headbutts.

"Look at those headbutts from Leshawna on Charlie," Jerry Lawler said.

After seven headbutts, Leshawna gives Charlie a belly to belly suplex.

"Belly to belly suplex on Charlie," Michael Cole said.

With Charlie down and with fights happening in the two rings, the ten second mark appears on the Titantron, which means another person was about to enter the match.

"Who's the next entrant in the rumble," JBL said.

 **10…9…8…7…6…5…4…3…2…1…BZZT!**

With "Flight of the Valkyries" playing through the speakers, the crowd begin to chant "Yes" as they see the next entrant on the stage which was…

 **Entrant #177: Daniel Bryan**

Daniel Bryan pumped up the crowd with "Yes" chants as the fans gave a huge pop for his return.

"I can't believe it," Jerry Lawler said.

"Entrant one hundred and seventy-seven is Daniel Bryan, a definite favorite to win the match," Michael Cole said.

Daniel then runs down the ramp and he enters the ring, he then takes out Snake Plissken with a running knee to the face.

"Running knee to Snake from Daniel," JBL said.

Daniel then gets up and nails "T-Bone" Chance Furlong with a swinging neckbreaker.

"Swinging neckbreaker on Chance," Jerry Lawler said.

Daniel gets up again and nails Maxi with a running dropkick.

"Running dropkick on Maxi," Michael Cole said.

In ring two, Daring lifts up Justin and plants him with a spinebuster.

"Spinebuster on Justin," JBL said.

Then, Daring picks up Justin and gives him a hurricanrana.

"Hurricanrana on Justin," Jerry Lawler said.

In ring one, Sheldon and Leonard lift up Austin in a gorilla press position, and then they drop him onto the mat, chest first.

"Austin gets dropped by the scientists," Michael Cole said.

Leonard and Sheldon turn around, then Daniel runs up and gets the duo with a running double dropkick.

"Double running dropkick on Sheldon and Leonard," JBL said.

In ring two, Kyo runs up and gets Sami Zayn with a bulldog.

"Bulldog on Sami," Jerry Lawler said.

Then, Kyo gets Johnny Mundo with a Pele kick.

"Pele kick on Johnny," Michael Cole said.

In ring one, Daniel gives Hunter an enzugiri, taking him down.

"Down goes Hunter with an enzugiri," JBL said.

Then, Daniel climbs up to the top rope on the top right corner of ring one, and after a few seconds, Daniel gets Hunter with a diving headbutt.

"Diving headbutt on Hunter by Daniel," Jerry Lawler said.

As Daniel gets up, Heather plants him with a DDT as the fans gave out a few boos for the attack.

"DDT on Daniel by Heather," Michael Cole said.

As Heather gets up and with fights happening in the two rings, the ten second mark appears on the Titantron, which means another entrant was about to appear in the match.

"Who do we have entering the rumble next," JBL said.

 **10…9…8…7…6…5…4…3…2…1…BZZT!**

 **Entrant #178: Byakuya Kuchiki (Bleach)**

Out of the stage was the captain of Squad 6, Byakuya Kuchiki. With his black hair with headpieces, and wearing his captain's uniform, Byakuya got a great ovation from the crowd (mostly from the Bleach fans).

"Well, here comes a very dangerous man," Jerry Lawler said.

"Byakuya Kuchiki from the hit anime, Bleach, is entrant one hundred and seventy-eight," Michael Cole said.

Byakuya runs down the ramp and enters the ring, he then gets Leshawna with a clothesline.

"Clothesline by Byakuya," JBL said.

Then, Byakuya gets Eddie with a boot to the face.

"Boot to the face of Eddie," Jerry Lawler said.

Byakuya then plants Anne Maria with a DDT.

"DDT on Anne Maria by Byakuya," Michael Cole said.

In ring two, Charlie hooks Trent's arm and then gets him with a brain buster.

"Brain buster and down goes Trent," JBL said.

Charlie then gets up, but Sami runs in and gets him with a helluva kick out of nowhere.

"Helluva kick and down goes Charlie," Jerry Lawler said.

In ring one, Sheamus runs up and nails Chance with a brogue kick, the impact knocks Chance over the top ropes and onto the floor as the fans boo at that elimination.

"It's official, both SWAT Kats are now out of the rumble," Michael Cole said.

 **145th eliminated: "T-Bone" Chance Furlong, by Sheamus, Duration-30:27**

As Chance left the ringside area, Sheamus begins to mock Chance for his elimination, but Sheamus suddenly gets hit with a double dropkick to the back of the head by Leonard and Sheldon, the impact knocks Sheamus over the top rope and onto the floor as the fans gave a loud pop for the elimination.

"Oh my god, Sheamus has been eliminated by Sheldon and Leonard," JBL said.

"Shades of Maven eliminating The Undertaker at the 2002 Royal Rumble," Jerry Lawler said.

 **146th eliminated: Sheamus, by Leonard Hofstadter and Sheldon Cooper, Duration-15:31**

As Sheamus left the ringside area just furious that he was eliminated, in ring two, Matt Hardy kicks Steven Hyde in the ribs and gets him with a twist of fate.

"Twist of fate on Steven," Michael Cole said.

As Matt got up, Sting comes from behind and plants him with a scorpion death drop.

"Scorpion death drop on Matt by Sting," JBL said.

In ring one, Ashlynn runs up and gets Leonard and Sheldon with a double DDT.

"Double DDT on Leonard and Sheldon by Ashlynn," Jerry Lawler said.

As Ashlynn got up, Heather plants Ashlynn with a fameasser.

"Fameasser on Ashlynn," Michael Cole said.

In ring two, Daring and Justin were trading back and forth fist shots, but it was even at this point.

"Look at this punch out between Daring and Justin," JBL said.

With the punch out happening and with fights happening in the two rings, the ten second mark appears on the Titantron, which means another entrant was going to enter the match.

"Who's going to enter the mayhem," Jerry Lawler said.

 **10…9…8…7…6…5…4…3…2…1…BZZT!**

Then, the lights in the stadium went out and the fans didn't know what to think of it.

"What the hell happened to the lights," Michael Cole said.

But then…

 ** _*Gong*_**

"Oh my," JBL said.

Then, the lights turn back on and the next entrant appeared in ring two, as the fans gave a loud pop for…

 **Entrant #179: The Undertaker**

The Undertaker was standing right behind Daring and Justin, they didn't know he had enter.

"Oh my god, The Undertaker is entrant one hundred and seventy-nine," Jerry Lawler said.

"I think Daring and Justin shouldn't turn around," Michael Cole said.

Daring and Justin turn around, then Undertaker grabs the pair by their necks and brings them down with a double chokeslam.

"Double chokeslam from Undertaker," JBL said.

Then, Undertaker grabs Sami by the throat and gives him a chokeslam as well.

"Chokeslam on Sami," Jerry Lawler said.

Then, Undertaker scoops up Steven, puts him upside down, and gives him a tombstone piledriver.

"Tombstone piledriver on Steven," Michael Cole said.

In ring one, Dean hooks Sheldon's arms and get him with dirty deeds.

"Dirty deeds and down goes Sheldon," JBL said.

As Dean got up, Snake kicks Dean in the ribs, lifts him up, and plants him with a powerbomb.

"Powerbomb and down goes Dean," Jerry Lawler said.

In ring two, Undertaker grabs Sting by the neck and brings him down with a chokeslam.

"Chokeslam on Sting," Michael Cole said.

Then, Undertaker gives Charlie a boot to the face, then Undertaker scoops up Charlie, gets him upside down, and delivers another tombstone piledriver.

"Boot to the face and a tombstone from Undertaker, down goes Charlie," JBL said.

In ring one, Liv grabs Byakuya's arms from behind and gives him the unprettier.

"Unprettier on Byakuya," Jerry Lawler said.

As Liv got up, Leshawna comes from behind and gives her an X-factor.

"X-factor on Liv by Leshawna," Michael Cole said.

As Leshawna got up and with fights happening in the two rings, the ten second mark appears on the Titantron, which means another person was going to enter the match.

"Who's about to enter the rumble next," JBL said.

 **10…9…8…7…6…5…4…3…2…1…BZZT!**

 **Entrant #180: Blondie Locks (Ever After High)**

Out of the stage was Ever After High royal, Blondie Locks. With her long curly blonde hair, blue bow, and wearing a blue dress, Blondie got a respectable ovation from the crowd.

"What's with all these fairy tales kids entering the rumble," Jerry Lawler said.

"Entrant one hundred and eighty is Blondie Locks, representing the royals, from the web series, Ever After High," Michael Cole said.

Blondie then runs down the ramp and she enters ring one, she then gets Heather with a neckbreaker.

"Neckbreaker on Heather," JBL said.

Blondie gets up and nails Leonard with a clothesline.

"Clothesline on Leonard," Jerry Lawler said.

Blondie then gets Sheldon with a Rough Ryder.

"Rough Ryder on Sheldon by Blondie," Michael Cole said.

In ring two, Undertaker lifts up Kyo in a powerbomb position, then he lifts him up high in the air, and gives him the last ride.

"Last ride on Kyo," JBL said.

Matt then kicks Undertaker in the ribs, grabs his head, and gets him with a twist of fate.

"Twist of fate and down goes Undertaker," Jerry Lawler said.

As Matt celebrated in the ring, Undertaker suddenly gets up as Matt was scared out of his mind.

"Oh no, Matt is about to pay for what he had done," Michael Cole said.

Undertaker then gets back up onto his feet, grabs Matt by the neck, and gives him a chokeslam.

"Chokeslam on Matt," JBL said.

In ring one, Leshawna tosses Sin Cara over the top rope, but remained on the apron.

"Sin Cara was so close to being eliminated," Jerry Lawler said.

As Sin Cara stand up on the apron, Leshawna runs up and gives Sin Cara a running headbutt, the impact knocks Sin Cara off the apron and onto the floor, ending his rumble run.

"There goes Sin Cara," Michael Cole said.

 **147th eliminated: Sin Cara, by Leshawna, Duration-7:36**

As Sin Cara left the ringside area, Leshawna sees Maxi coming up behind her, so she lowers the top rope, and Maxi went over the top ropes and onto the floor, eliminating him from the rumble.

"Now Maxi has been eliminated from the rumble," JBL said.

 **148th eliminated: Maxi, by Leshawna, Duration-6:40**

As Maxi left the ringside area, in ring two, Johnny begins to give Undertaker a series of kicks to the ribs.

"Look at Johnny with those kicks to The Undertaker," Jerry Lawler said.

After five kicks, Undertaker suddenly grabs Johnny by the neck, and gives him a chokeslam.

"Chokeslam on Johnny," Michael Cole said.

With Johnny down and with fights happening in the two rings, the ten second mark appears on the Titantron, which means another person was going to enter the fray.

"Who's entrant one hundred and eighty-one," JBL said.

 ** _To be continued_** **…**

 **Wow, this rumble is getting more destructive, especially with The Undertaker in the rumble, what else is going to happen, to me, I'm not sure what will happen next. Anyway, here are the stats after this chapter.**

 **Entries gone through this story: 180**

 **Entries left: 120**

 **People in the ring: 32**

 **Eliminated competitors: Barry Eisenberg, Heath Burns, Rikishi, Christie Monterio, King Barrett, Rob Van Dam, PJ Black, Bobby Roode, Michael Bennett, Lelouch Lamperouge, Chris, Rhyno, Courtney, Mark Henry, Ash Williams, Zack Ryder, Dan Hibiki, Mojo Rawley, Farkle Minkus, Leela, Hernandez, Tyler Breeze, Honky Tonk Man, Jeremy Buck, El Torito, Angélico, Tommy Dreamer, Morrigan Aensland, Psymon Stark, Vincent Valentine, Tourette's Guy, Pentagon Jr., Jack Swagger, Eric Young, Naruto Uzumaki, Rangiku Matsumoto, Eric Forman, AJ Styles, R-Truth, Finn Balor, Joey Gladstone, Luke Harper, The Nostalgia Critic, Bram, Pac-Man, Bender, Jill Valentine, Son of Havoc, Sunset Shimmer, Pacifica Northwest, Eric Cartman, Chris Redfield, Viktor, Ally Dawson, Captain America, Ron Zombie, Sexy Star, Naldo Montoya, Mitsurugi, Simon Gotch, Aiden English, Mr. Anderson, Penny, Donkey Kong, New Jack, Alan Harper, Matt Morgan, The Green Arrow, Tajiri, The Big Show, Bubba Ray Dudley, "Razor" Jake Clawson, The Miz, Falco Lombardi, Jimmy Uso, Kevin Owens, King Cuerno, Eva, Jeff Jarrett, Wolverine, Jessie Godderz, Booker T, D'Angelo Dinero, Brian Kendrick, Shinsuke Nakamura, Bo Dallas, Kurt Angle, The Sandman, Heihachi Mishima, Mil Muertes, Matt Sydal, Patrick Star, Roman Reigns, Al Bundy, Frankie Kazarian, Marco Diaz, Star Butterfly, Dalton Castle, Cid Highwind, Ed, Edd, Duncan, Kevin Nash, Scott Hall, Jesse Katsopolis, Matt Taven, Iori Yagami, Luigi, Dean Winchester, Mario, Knuckles the Echidna, Texano, Steve Urkel, Jay Briscoe, Darkwing Duck, Ethan Carter III, Wreck-It Ralph, Homer Simpson, Jake "The Snake" Roberts, Tyrus, Awesome Kong, Hiroshi Tanahashi, Lashley, Big Ryck, Dolph Ziggler, Roderick Strong, Guile, Abyss, SpongeBob SquarePants, Neville, Danny Tanner, Sabu, Triple H, Bud Bundy, Shelby Marcus, Caleb Konley, The Flash, Jay Lethal, Seth Rollins, Shikamaru Nara, Aster Phoenix, Max Buck, Apple White, Flash Sentry, "T-Bone" Chance Furlong, Sheamus, Sin Cara, and Maxi.**

 **Still in the match: Kyo Kusanagi, Trent, Tyler James, Johnny Mundo, Austin Moon, Liv Rooney, Hunter Huntsman, Ashlynn Ella, Leshawna, Brian Anthony, Daring Charming, Hulk Hogan, Vanessa Doofenshmirtz, Justin, Heather, Leonard Hofstadter, Dean Ambrose, Snake Plissken, Sami Zayn, Sting, Eddie Winslow, D-Von Dudley, Charlie Harper, Steven Hyde, The Rock, Anne Maria, Matt Hardy, Sheldon Cooper, Daniel Bryan, Byakuya Kuchiki, The Undertaker, and Blondie Locks.**

 **Longest time in the ring: Kyo Kusanagi (Two hours and forty minutes, and counting.)**

 **Shortest time in the ring: Farkle Minkus (two seconds)**

 **Most eliminations: Kyo Kusanagi and Leshawna (eleven eliminations)**

 **Can anyone stop The Undertaker?**

 **Will Kyo still have energy left in the rumble?**

 **Will we see more of Daniel Bryan in the next chapter?**

 **You have to tune in to find out.**

 **Oh I almost forgot, Happy Holidays to all of you Fanfiction fans.**


	38. Spartans and Brutes

**The Mega AllStar Fanfiction Royal Rumble**

 **Summary: Three hundred of the best wrestlers and characters (yes, I did say 300) compete in a wild and insane Royal Rumble match featuring two rings, pure insanity, and a huge cash prize.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own WWE, IMPACT Wrestling, Lucha Underground, Ring of Honor, New Japan Pro Wrestling, FOX network, CBS, Mattel, Hasbro, Capcom, Universal Pictures, Paramount Pictures, TBS, or any company whatsoever.**

 **Myself and UltimateWarriorFan4Ever created the list of entrants. But, UltimateWarriorFan4Ever helped me with eliminations and everything else.**

 **Rated T for wrestling violence and language.**

 **This is a special request for Jeff Hardy Fan VR1.**

 **Chapter 38: Spartans and Brutes**

The fans then started to count down to the next entrant.

 **10…9…8…7…6…5…4…3…2…1…BZZT!**

 **Entrant #181: Kenny King**

Out of the stage was another Ring of Honor and IMPACT Wrestling star, Kenny King, who came out to a mix reaction from the crowd.

"Well, looks who is here," JBL said.

"Representing Ring of Honor and IMPACT Wrestling is Kenny King, who is entrant one hundred and eighty-one," Michael Cole said.

Kenny then runs down the ramp and he enters the ring, he then gets Sheldon Cooper and Leonard Hofstadter with a jumping double clothesline.

"Jumping double clothesline by Kenny," Jerry Lawler said.

Kenny then gets up and nails Byakuya Kuchiki with a dropkick.

"Dropkick on Byakuya," JBL said.

Kenny gets up again, then he nails Blondie Locks with a hurricanrana.

"Hurricanrana on Blondie," Michael Cole said.

In ring two, Brian Anthony was sitting on the mat near the top left corner of ring two, when Leshawna thought of an idea.

"What is Leshawna going to do," Jerry Lawler said.

Then, Leshawna walks to the corner, turns around, and gives Brian a stink face.

"Stink face from Leshawna, I think Brian might be sick," JBL said.

After five seconds, Leshawna walks out of the corner and gives Ashlynn Ella a clothesline, while Brian was rolling around the ring from that stink face.

"Clothesline on Ashlynn and Brian is rolling around the ring like a lunatic," Michael Cole said.

In ring one, Daniel Bryan whips Dean Ambrose into the top right corner of ring one, then Daniel runs up and nails him with a corner dropkick.

"Dropkick on Dean," Jerry Lawler said.

As Dean stumbled out of the corner, Austin Moon grabs him and plants him with a spinebuster.

"Spinebuster on Dean by Austin," JBL said.

In ring two, The Undertaker grabs Charlie Harper by the neck and brings him down with a chokeslam.

"Chokeslam on Charlie by Undertaker," Michael Cole said.

Meanwhile, Trent rolls under the ropes of ring two and searches under the apron for a weapon. After a few seconds, Trent pulls out a fifteen foot high ladder.

"Trent has a ladder in his hands," Jerry Lawler said.

Then, Trent pushes the ladder into the ring and he re-enters ring two soon after. As soon he enters the ring and with fights happening in the two rings, the ten second mark appears on the Titantron, which means another entrant was about to enter the match.

"With the ladder in the ring, who do we have appearing next," JBL said.

 **10…9…8…7…6…5…4…3…2…1…BZZT!**

 **Entrant #182: Sparrow Hood (Ever After High)**

Out of the stage was another Ever After High student, this time it was rocker, Sparrow Hood. With his green fedora, orange hair, soul patch, wearing his black shirt, leather jacket, dark green pants, and black boots, Sparrow got a great ovation from the crowd.

"What, another fairy tail kid is in this rumble," Michael Cole said.

"Sparrow Hood from the web series, Ever After High, is entrant one hundred and eighty-two," Jerry Lawler said.

Sparrow then runs down the ramp and he enters the ring, meanwhile in ring two, Trent grabs the ladder and puts it in a fireman's carry position.

"Oh man, Trent is going hardcore in this rumble," JBL said.

Trent then spins around and takes out Sting with the ladder, then he took out Brian with the ladder.

"Down goes Brian and Sting with the ladder," Michael Cole said.

Trent then takes out Undertaker with the ladder, he then takes out Ashlynn with the ladder.

"Now Ashlynn and Undertaker are taken out by the ladder," Jerry Lawler said.

Trent then takes out Charlie with the ladder, he then takes out Leshawna with the ladder as well.

"Down goes Charlie and Leshawna," JBL said.

Trent then nails Hunter Huntsman with the ladder, he then nails Johnny Mundo with the ladder as well.

"Down goes Johnny and Hunter with the ladder," Michael Cole said.

Then, Trent nails Sami Zayn with the ladder, as he was stunned from the attack, Snake Plissken grabs him by the head and tosses him over the top rope and onto the floor as the fans boo at the elimination.

"That ladder shot just cost Sami his chance at winning the rumble, he is gone," Jerry Lawler said.

 **149th eliminated: Sami Zayn, by Snake Plissken, Duration-21:32**

As Sami left the ringside area, Trent nails Steven Hyde with the ladder, he then nails Matt Hardy with the ladder.

"Down goes Steven and Matt by Trent," JBL said.

Then, Trent drops the ladder onto the ribs of Steven and Matt.

"Trent drops the ladder onto Steven and Matt," Michael Cole said.

In ring one, Blondie gets Eddie Winslow in a Backbreaker position while Sparrow climb up to the middle rope on the top right corner of ring one.

"What is Sparrow about to do," Jerry Lawler said.

Sparrow then jumps off the ropes and gets Eddie with a middle rope leg drop.

"Middle rope leg drop on Eddie, who was been getting destroyed in the rumble," JBL said.

As Blondie and Sparrow got up, the pair gets Kenny with a double clothesline.

"Double clothesline on Kenny," Michael Cole said.

Then, Blondie and Sparrow get Tyler James with a double dropkick.

"Double dropkick on Tyler," Jerry Lawler said.

As Blondie and Sparrow get up and with fights happening in the two rings, the ten second mark appears on the Titantron, which means another person was about to enter the match.

"Who's coming out next," JBL said.

 **10…9…8…7…6…5…4…3…2…1…BZZT!**

 **Entrant #183: Bull Dredd**

Out of the stage was indy wrestler, Bull Dredd. With his bald head, short beard, wearing a black muscle shirt, black and red pants, and carrying a garbage can, Bull got a mild ovation from the crowd.

"Who's this guy," Michael Cole said.

"Entrant one hundred and eighty-three is Bull Dredd, representing Northeast Wrestling," Jerry Lawler said.

Bull then runs down the ramp and he enters the ring with can in hand, then Bull hits Blondie in the head with the garbage can.

"Blondie gets knocked down with that trash can," JBL said.

Then, Bull hits Sparrow in the head with the trash can.

"Down goes Sparrow by Bull," Michael Cole said.

Bull then hits Daring Charming in the head with the trash can, causing Daring to get stunned for a bit.

"Now Daring gets hit with that trash can," Jerry Lawler said.

Then, The Rock and Hulk Hogan grab Daring from behind and toss him over the top rope and onto the floor as the fans gave a mix response for that elimination.

"Daring Charming has been eliminated from the rumble," JBL said.

 **150th eliminated: Daring Charming, by The Rock and Hulk Hogan, Duration-55:18**

As Daring left the ringside area with the audience giving him a standing ovation for his efforts, in ring two, Kyo Kusanagi scoops up Undertaker and then gives him a scoop slam.

"Scoop slam on Undertaker," Michael Cole said.

Then, Johnny hops on the middle ropes and gets Kyo with his version of the disaster kick.

"Disaster kick on Kyo," Jerry Lawler said.

As Kyo stumbled, Justin kicks him in the ribs, and gets him with a fameasser.

"Fameasser on Kyo by Justin," JBL said.

In ring one, Bull then hits Brian in the head with the trash can.

"Now Brian gets hit with that trash can," Michael Cole said.

Then, Daniel gives Bull an enzugiri, knocking the trash can onto the mat.

"Enzugiri on Bull by Daniel," Jerry Lawler said.

Leonard and Sheldon then grab Bull's head and plants him with a double DDT onto the trash can as the fans pop for the move.

"Down goes Bull by Leonard and Sheldon," JBL said.

In ring two, Steven lifts Matt up and plants him with a powerbomb.

"Powerbomb on Matt by Steven," Michael Cole said.

Then, Charlie kicks Steven in the gut and gets him with a stunner.

"Stunner on Steven by Charlie," Jerry Lawler said.

As Charlie gets up, Undertaker scoops Charlie up, puts him upside down, and gives him a tombstone piledriver.

"Tombstone piledriver and down goes Charlie," JBL said.

As Undertaker got up and with fights happening in the two rings, the ten second mark appears on the Titantron, which means another person was going to enter the mayhem.

"Who's about to appear next," Michael Cole said.

 **10…9…8…7…6…5…4…3…2…1…BZZT!**

 **Entrant #184: King Leonidas (300)**

With coliseum music playing through the speakers, out of the stage was the leader of the Spartan army, King Leonidas, who was decked out in his Spartan armor, as the fans gave a loud pop for him.

"Entrant one hundred and eighty-four is King Leonidas from the hit action movie, 300," Jerry Lawler said.

"He dealt with a big army of Persians, so with his experience, he is a definite favorite to win the match," JBL said.

Leonidas then runs down the ramp and he enters the ring, he then goes to face to face with Brian.

"This is my ring," Brian said to Leonidas, but Leonidas was not too happy.

"NO, THIS IS SPARTA," Leonidas shouted at Brian and then he gives Brian a forearm to the face.

"Forearm to Brian," Michael Cole said.

Then, Leonidas gives Austin a discus clothesline.

"Clothesline on Austin," Jerry Lawler said.

Leonidas then gets Leonard a hip toss.

"Hip toss on Leonard," JBL said.

In ring two, Hunter lifts Anne Maria in a Samoan drop position and then drops her with a Samoan drop.

"Samoan drop on Anne Maria," Michael Cole said.

As Hunter got up, Undertaker gives him a boot to the face.

"Boot to the face of Hunter," Jerry Lawler said.

In ring one, Liv Rooney tosses Heather over the top rope and onto the apron, then they started throwing fists into their faces.

"Fists are flying between Liv and Heather," JBL said.

About five seconds later, Brian picks up Sting's bat from the ring, he then runs up and nails Liv in the back of the head with the bat, then Heather grabs Liv by the head while Brian grabbed her legs, then they toss her over the top rope and onto the floor as the fans gave loud boos for that elimination.

"Liv Rooney has been eliminated, she was in the match for over eight-two minutes, which is pretty good," Michael Cole said.

 **151st eliminated: Liv Rooney, by Heather and Brian Anthony, Duration-1:22:33**

As Liv left the ringside area in pain as the fans give Liv a standing ovation for her run. Heather re-enters the ring and grabs the bat from Brian, then she nails Brian in the ribs with the bat.

"Bat to the ribs by Heather on Brian," Jerry Lawler said.

Then, Heather grabs Brian by the head and gives him a DDT.

"DDT on Brian," JBL said.

In ring two, Charlie sits on the mat near the top right corner of ring one, and Leshawna had another idea on her mind.

"What is Leshawna going to do," Michael Cole said.

Leshawna then walks over and gives Charlie a stink face.

"Stink face on Charlie this time," Jerry Lawler said.

After five seconds, Leshawna walks out of the corner and Charlie was gagging trying not to vomit.

"Charlie is trying not to vomit," JBL said.

With Charlie down and with fights happening in the two rings, the ten second mark appears on the Titantron, which means another entrant was going to enter the match.

"Who's the next entrant in the rumble," Michael Cole said.

 **10…9…8…7…6…5…4…3…2…1…BZZT!**

 ** _Rusev Putria, Rusev Patchka!_**

 **Entrant #185: Rusev**

With those words blaring on the speakers, out of the stage was "The Bulgarian Brute" Rusev as fans gave very loud boos to Rusev, who was holding the Bulgarian flag.

"Great, I thought this couldn't get any worse, this man is in the rumble," Jerry Lawler said.

"Entrant one hundred and eighty-five is Rusev, and it looks like he might destroy everyone in the ring," JBL said.

Rusev then walks down the ramp and he sets the flag to the side, then he enters the ring and gets Sparrow with a kick to the side of the head.

"Kick to Sparrow by Rusev," Michael Cole said.

Then, Rusev gives Daniel a belly to belly suplex.

"Belly to belly suplex on Daniel," Jerry Lawler said.

Rusev gets up and gives Sheldon a super kick, taking him down.

"Super kick on Sheldon," JBL said.

In ring two, Undertaker grabs Sting by the neck, then he lifts him up in the air, right near the ropes. Then, Undertaker drops Sting over the top rope and onto the floor as the fans were shocked by his elimination.

"OH MY GOD," Michael Cole screamed.

"Sting, a favorite to win the match, has been eliminated," Jerry Lawler said.

 **152nd eliminated: Sting, by The Undertaker, Duration-20:24**

As Sting left the ringside area with the fans giving him a standing ovation for his efforts, Undertaker turns around and Matt kicks him in the ribs, grabbed his head, and gives him a twist of fate.

"Twist of fate on Undertaker," JBL said.

In ring one, Hunter and Ashlynn were trying hard to eliminate Eddie from the rumble, but with no luck.

"Eddie is really close to being eliminated," Michael Cole said.

After five seconds of trying, Sparrow comes in and helps out, and a few seconds later, they get Eddie over the top rope and onto the floor, ending his rumble run.

"After all that punishment, Eddie has been eliminated," Jerry Lawler said.

 **153rd eliminated: Eddie Winslow, by Hunter Huntsman, Ashlynn Ella, and Sparrow Hood, Duration-19:38**

As Eddie left the ringside area, in ring two, Undertaker grabs Kyo and Justin by their necks, and give them a double chokeslam.

"Double chokeslam on Justin and Kyo," JBL said.

Then, Leshawna gives Undertaker a release German suplex.

"German suplex by Leshawna on Undertaker," Michael Cole said.

As Leshawna got up, Brian got into Leshawna's face about the stink face, but then, Leshawna gives him a belly to belly suplex to shut him up.

"Belly to belly suplex and down goes Brian, that's what happen when you get in the face of Leshawna," Jerry Lawler said.

As Leshawna got up and with fights happening in the two rings, the ten second mark appears on the Titantron, which means another entrant was about to enter the rumble.

"Who's entrant one hundred and eighty-six in the rumble," JBL said.

 ** _To be continued_** **…**

 **Well, King Leonidas has entered the rumble, surely his experience battling a gigantic Persian army will come in handy. Anyway, here are the stats after this chapter.**

 **Entries gone through this story: 185**

 **Entries left: 115**

 **People in the ring: 32**

 **Eliminated competitors: Barry Eisenberg, Heath Burns, Rikishi, Christie Monterio, King Barrett, Rob Van Dam, PJ Black, Bobby Roode, Michael Bennett, Lelouch Lamperouge, Chris, Rhyno, Courtney, Mark Henry, Ash Williams, Zack Ryder, Dan Hibiki, Mojo Rawley, Farkle Minkus, Leela, Hernandez, Tyler Breeze, Honky Tonk Man, Jeremy Buck, El Torito, Angélico, Tommy Dreamer, Morrigan Aensland, Psymon Stark, Vincent Valentine, Tourette's Guy, Pentagon Jr., Jack Swagger, Eric Young, Naruto Uzumaki, Rangiku Matsumoto, Eric Forman, AJ Styles, R-Truth, Finn Balor, Joey Gladstone, Luke Harper, The Nostalgia Critic, Bram, Pac-Man, Bender, Jill Valentine, Son of Havoc, Sunset Shimmer, Pacifica Northwest, Eric Cartman, Chris Redfield, Viktor, Ally Dawson, Captain America, Ron Zombie, Sexy Star, Naldo Montoya, Mitsurugi, Simon Gotch, Aiden English, Mr. Anderson, Penny, Donkey Kong, New Jack, Alan Harper, Matt Morgan, The Green Arrow, Tajiri, The Big Show, Bubba Ray Dudley, "Razor" Jake Clawson, The Miz, Falco Lombardi, Jimmy Uso, Kevin Owens, King Cuerno, Eva, Jeff Jarrett, Wolverine, Jessie Godderz, Booker T, D'Angelo Dinero, Brian Kendrick, Shinsuke Nakamura, Bo Dallas, Kurt Angle, The Sandman, Heihachi Mishima, Mil Muertes, Matt Sydal, Patrick Star, Roman Reigns, Al Bundy, Frankie Kazarian, Marco Diaz, Star Butterfly, Dalton Castle, Cid Highwind, Ed, Edd, Duncan, Kevin Nash, Scott Hall, Jesse Katsopolis, Matt Taven, Iori Yagami, Luigi, Dean Winchester, Mario, Knuckles the Echidna, Texano, Steve Urkel, Jay Briscoe, Darkwing Duck, Ethan Carter III, Wreck-It Ralph, Homer Simpson, Jake "The Snake" Roberts, Tyrus, Awesome Kong, Hiroshi Tanahashi, Lashley, Big Ryck, Dolph Ziggler, Roderick Strong, Guile, Abyss, SpongeBob SquarePants, Neville, Danny Tanner, Sabu, Triple H, Bud Bundy, Shelby Marcus, Caleb Konley, The Flash, Jay Lethal, Seth Rollins, Shikamaru Nara, Aster Phoenix, Max Buck, Apple White, Flash Sentry, "T-Bone" Chance Furlong, Sheamus, Sin Cara, Maxi, Sami Zayn, Daring Charming, Liv Rooney, Sting, and Eddie Winslow.**

 **Still in the match: Kyo Kusanagi, Trent, Tyler James, Johnny Mundo, Austin Moon, Hunter Huntsman, Ashlynn Ella, Leshawna, Brian Anthony, Hulk Hogan, Vanessa Doofenshmirtz, Justin, Heather, Leonard Hofstadter, Dean Ambrose, Snake Plissken, D-Von Dudley, Charlie Harper, Steven Hyde, The Rock, Anne Maria, Matt Hardy, Sheldon Cooper, Daniel Bryan, Byakuya Kuchiki, The Undertaker, Blondie Locks, Kenny King, Sparrow Hood, Bull Dredd, King Leonidas, and Rusev.**

 **Longest time in the ring: Kyo Kusanagi (Two hours and forty-five minutes, and counting.)**

 **Shortest time in the ring: Farkle Minkus (two seconds)**

 **Most eliminations: Kyo Kusanagi and Leshawna (eleven eliminations)**

 **Will there be more of everyone in the next chapter?**

 **Will Kyo be in the ring at the end of the rumble?**

 **And can anyone stop Rusev?**

 **You have to tune in to find out.**


	39. A Wild Rumble

**The Mega AllStar Fanfiction Royal Rumble**

 **Summary: Three hundred of the best wrestlers and characters (yes, I did say 300) compete in a wild and insane Royal Rumble match featuring two rings, pure insanity, and a huge cash prize.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own WWE, IMPACT Wrestling, Lucha Underground, Ring of Honor, New Japan Pro Wrestling, FOX network, CBS, Mattel, Hasbro, Capcom, Universal Pictures, Paramount Pictures, TBS, or any company whatsoever.**

 **Myself and UltimateWarriorFan4Ever created the list of entrants. But, UltimateWarriorFan4Ever helped me with eliminations and everything else.**

 **Rated T for wrestling violence and language.**

 **This is a special request for Jeff Hardy Fan VR1.**

 **Chapter 39: A Wild Rumble**

The fans then started to count down to the next entrant.

 **10…9…8…7…6…5…4…3…2…1…BZZT!**

 **Entrant #186: Lightning (Total Drama)**

Out of the stage was this muscular black guy wearing a football jersey with "1" on it, it was Total Drama: Revenge of the Island runner-up (or winner in some countries) Lightning, who came to a bunch of boos from the crowd.

"Oh boy, here comes some muscle," JBL said.

"Entrant one hundred and eighty-six is Lightning from Total Drama: Revenge of the Island," Michael Cole said.

Lightning then runs down the ramp and he enters the ring, he then gets Sheldon Cooper with a spear.

"Spear on Sheldon by Lightning," Jerry Lawler said.

Lightning gets up and gets Leonard Hofstadter with a spinebuster.

"Spinebuster on Leonard," JBL said.

In ring two, Anne Maria and Steven Hyde grab D-Von Dudley by the head and give him a double DDT.

"Double DDT on D-Von," Michael Cole said.

Then, Anne Maria and Steven pick D-Von up and toss him over the top rope and onto the floor, ending his run in the match.

"And D-Von has been eliminated from the rumble," Jerry Lawler said.

 **154th eliminated: D-Von Dudley, by Steven Hyde and Anne Maria, Duration-19:17**

As D-Von left the ringside area, in ring one, Heather was sitting near the top left corner of ring one, when Leshawna walked up to her, turned around, and gave Heather a stink face.

"Stink face on Heather, the queen bee might be sick from this," JBL said.

After five seconds, Leshawna walks out of the corner and Lightning gives her a belly to belly suplex.

"Belly to belly on Leshawna by Lightning," Michael Cole said.

In ring two, Kenny King turns The Undertaker around and spit him in the face, which was like an insult to The Deadman, which cause the fans to boo at that move.

"Oh boy, I think Kenny shouldn't have done that," Jerry Lawler said.

Then, Undertaker in a rage of fury, grabs Kenny by the neck and gives him a thunderous chokeslam.

"Chokeslam on Kenny from a pissed off Undertaker," JBL said.

Then, Undertaker picks up Kenny and tosses him over the top rope and onto the floor as the fans pop for that elimination.

"Kenny King has been eliminated from the rumble," Michael Cole said.

 **155th eliminated: Kenny King, by The Undertaker, Duration-5:40**

As Kenny left the ringside area angry, The Undertaker turns around, grabs Brian Anthony by the neck, and gives him a chokeslam.

"Chokeslam on Brian," Jerry Lawler said.

In ring one, Rusev and Bull Dredd were trading punches back and forth, and after a few seconds, Rusev gives Bull a superkick, knocking him down as the fans boo at Rusev.

"After that punch out, Bull nearly gets his head kicked off by Rusev," JBL said.

With Bull down and with fights happening in the two rings, the ten second mark appears on the Titantron, which means another person was going to enter the rumble.

"Who's coming out next," Michael Cole said.

 **10…9…8…7…6…5…4…3…2…1…BZZT!**

 **Entrant #187: Austin Aries**

Out of the stage was "The Greatest Man Who Ever Lived" Austin Aries, who came out to a good pop from the crowd.

"Here's another favorite to win the rumble," Jerry Lawler said.

"From IMPACT Wrestling is Austin Aries, who's entrant one hundred and eighty-seven," JBL said.

Austin Aries then runs down the ramp and he enters the ring, Austin Aries then gets Austin Moon with a dropkick.

"Dropkick on Austin Moon," Michael Cole said.

Meanwhile, Heather was pissed off that Leshawna gave her a stink face, so she runs at her and tries to eliminate her with a head scissors take down, but Leshawna stood still as Heather hold onto the ropes.

"Heather is nearly out from that attempt at head scissors," Jerry Lawler said.

But then, Leshawna pushes Heather over the top ropes and landed chest first onto the floor, ending her run with the crowd in shock.

"I can't believe another favorite to win, Heather, has been eliminated," JBL said.

 **156th eliminated: Heather, by Leshawna, Duration-45:12**

"Leshawna has now eliminated twelve people in the rumble, breaking Kyo's current record," Michael Cole said.

Heather was not too happy, so she climb up onto the apron and try to eliminate her from the match, but with no luck.

"Heather is trying to get rid of Leshawna from the rumble, with no luck at all," Jerry Lawler said.

After seven seconds of trying, Leshawna grabs Heather by her top and begins to punch her in the face.

"Look at Leshawna with those punches to Heather's face," JBL said.

After five punches, Leshawna gives Heather one more punch, knocking her off the apron and onto the floor as Leshawna had Heather's top on her hands.

"Heather is on the floor, and Leshawna has her top in her hands," Michael Cole said.

"Oh my, if Heather's top is in Leshawna hands, that means," Jerry Lawler said.

Jerry was right, with Heather's top gone, it means she was topless (unfortunately, people watching this event on TV or reading this fic, they don't see it because of the censors).

"Oh my, we got puppies exposed here in the rumble," Jerry Lawler said.

"I'm sure that the number of WWE Network subscribers would increase after that moment," JBL said.

Heather screamed like an air horn and covered herself up just as the fans (mostly guys) were taking photos of this moment with their phones.

"Look at the fans, there taking photos as a souvenir of this event," Michael Cole said.

Heather then ran from the ringside area (knocking down a ref in the process) and up to the stage, then she turned around to the rings.

"Heather is getting out of dodge," Jerry Lawler said.

"I hope you love some publicity girl, because you got it," Leshawna said to Heather.

"This isn't f***ing over Leshawna, I'll get you back for this," Heather said to Leshawna angrily.

As Heather ran to the backstage area and with fights in the two rings, the ten second mark appears on the Titantron (most of time was took up for that post elimination chaos) which means another entrant was about to enter the fray.

"Who do we have about to enter the rumble next," JBL said.

 **10…9…8…7…6…5…4…3…2…1…BZZT!**

Then, party music started to play through the speakers as the next entrant made his way from the stadium floor and over the barricade, that entrant was…

 **Entrant #188: Geoff (Total Drama)**

"Hey, it's Geoff," Michael Cole said.

"Geoff from Total Drama, is entrant one hundred and eighty-eight," Jerry Lawler said.

Geoff then heads into ring one, and takes down Austin Moon and Austin Aries with a double clothesline.

"Double clothesline on Austin Moon and Austin Aries," JBL said.

Geoff then gives King Leonidas a boot to the face.

"Boot to the face of Leonidas," Michael Cole said.

Then, Geoff gets Tyler James with a release northern lights suplex.

"Northern lights on Tyler," Jerry Lawler said.

Meanwhile, Rusev sees Byakuya Kuchiki down, then he grabs him and gives him the accolade.

"Accolade on Byakuya, Rusev is trying to get Byakuya out of the rumble faster," JBL said.

After seven seconds of putting in the accolade, Trent runs up and gives Rusev an enzugiri, causing him to let go of Byakuya.

"Enzugiri on Rusev and Byakuya is out of the accolade," Michael Cole said.

Then, Dean Ambrose grabs Rusev by the head and gives him dirty deeds.

"Dirty deeds on Rusev by Dean," Jerry Lawler said.

In ring two, Daniel Bryan runs up and gets Justin with a running knee to the face.

"Running knee and down goes Justin," JBL said.

Daniel gets up and he grabs Matt Hardy by the arm and brings him down onto the mat, then he grabs him across the face and gives him the yes-lock.

"Yes-lock, Daniel gets the yes-lock on Matt," Michael Cole said.

After eight seconds of having the yes-lock applied, Hulk Hogan comes in and drops the leg on Daniel, breaking off the hold as the fans boo at Hogan for that move.

"Hogan drops the leg on Daniel, and the yes-lock is broken," Jerry Lawler said.

In ring one, Lightning hooks Geoff's arm and Vanessa Doofenshmirtz's arm around his neck, then he lifts them up, and after a few seconds, he drops them down with a double suplex.

"Double suplex and down goes Geoff and Vanessa," JBL said.

With Geoff and Vanessa down and with fights happening in the two rings, the ten second mark appears on the Titantron, which means another entrant was about to enter the match.

"Who do we have coming into the rumble next," Michael Cole said.

 **10…9…8…7…6…5…4…3…2…1…BZZT!**

 **Entrant #189: Drago**

Out of the stage was this luchador that looked like a blue humanized dragon, it was Lucha Underground's Drago, who came out to a loud pop from the crowd.

"Oh boy, here comes some more high flying action," Jerry Lawler said.

"The dragon of Lucha Underground, Drago, is entrant one hundred and eighty-nine," JBL said.

Drago then runs down the ramp and he jumps onto the apron, Drago then hops onto the top rope and gets King Leonidas and Vanessa Doofenshmirtz with a corkscrew dive as fans gave a huge pop.

"Corkscrew dive and Drago is on fire," Michael Cole said.

Drago gets up and nails Austin Moon with a hurricanrana.

"Hurricanrana on Austin Moon," Jerry Lawler said.

Drago gets up again and nails Sheldon with a dropkick.

"Dropkick on Sheldon," JBL said.

In ring two, Undertaker launches Kyo Kusanagi over the top rope, but Kyo grabs onto the middle rope for safety and remained on the apron.

"That was close, Kyo nearly got thrown out of the rumble," Michael Cole said.

As Kyo stood up on the apron, Daniel runs up and gets Kyo with a running dropkick to the back, knocking Kyo off the apron and onto the floor, as the fans were shocked for that elimination.

"Kyo has been eliminated from the rumble," Jerry Lawler said.

"Kyo Kusanagi was in the rumble for over two hours and forty-nine minutes, which is amazing," JBL said.

 **157th eliminated: Kyo Kusanagi, by Daniel Bryan, Duration-2:49:21**

As Kyo left the ringside area with the crowd giving him a thunderous standing ovation for his now record run, Daniel turns around and then Ashlynn Ella and Hunter Huntsman kick Daniel in the ribs, hooks his arms around their necks, and give him a double suplex.

"Double suplex and down goes Daniel," Michael Cole said.

In ring one, Blondie Locks and Sparrow Hood were wearing down Bull with forearms to the back.

"Forearms onto Bull by Blondie and Sparrow," Jerry Lawler said.

After about four forearms to the back, Blondie and Sparrow pick up Bull and give him a double spinebuster.

"Double spinebuster on Bull," JBL said.

In ring two, Matt Hardy kicks Anne Maria in the ribs, grabs her head, and gives her a twist of fate.

"Twist of fate on Anne Maria," Michael Cole said.

As Matt gets up, Hunter sneaks behind him and gives him a back suplex.

"Back suplex on Matt," Jerry Lawler said.

As Hunter got up, Undertaker grabs him by the neck and after a few seconds, Undertaker grabs Ashlynn by the neck as well.

"Uh oh, this is going to be bad," JBL said.

Undertaker then lifts them up and gives the couple a double chokeslam, taking them down.

"Double chokeslam by Undertaker and he takes out Ashlynn and Hunter," Michael Cole said.

With Ashlynn and Hunter down and with fights happening in the two rings, the ten second mark appears on the Titantron, which means another entrant was on their way.

"Who's about to enter the rumble next," Jerry Lawler said.

 **10…9…8…7…6…5…4…3…2…1…BZZT!**

 **Entrant #190: Cody Lambert (Step by Step)**

Out of the stage was this guy with a slick black flat top and valley accent, he was wearing a dark blue flannel shirt, blue jeans, and black wrestling boots, it was Cody Lambert, who came out to a decent ovation from the crowd.

"Who's this guy," JBL asked.

"Well that is Cody Lambert, from the ABC sitcom, Step by Step, and he is entrant one hundred and ninety," Michael Cole said.

Cody then runs down the ramp and he enters the ring, he then goes face to face with Geoff.

"Oh boy, Cody vs. Geoff, which dude is the best," Jerry Lawler said.

"Yo party dude, get the hell out of this ring," Cody said to Geoff.

But Geoff didn't say anything, instead Lightning comes in and gets Cody with a leg sweep while Geoff nails Cody with a heel kick, successfully nailing total elimination.

"Total elimination and down goes Cody," JBL said.

In ring two, Hulk Hogan tries to get Byakuya out of the ring with a clothesline, but Byakuya ducks the move and nails Hogan with a super kick, the impact knocks Hogan over the top rope and onto the floor, ending his run in the rumble.

"Hogan makes a mistake and it costs him the match," Michael Cole said.

 **158th eliminated: Hulk Hogan, by Byakuya Kuchiki, Duration-55:21**

As Hogan left the ringside area, Byakuya turns around and The Rock gives him a rock bottom.

"Rock bottom on Byakuya," Jerry Lawler said.

Then, Steven picks up Byakuya and gives him end of days.

"End of days, shades of Baron Corbin," JBL said.

Undertaker then picks up Byakuya, scoops him up, puts him upside down, and gives him a tombstone piledriver.

"Tombstone piledriver on Byakuya," Michael Cole said.

Austin Aries then picks up Byakuya and tosses him over the top rope and onto the floor, ending his rumble run.

"Austin Aries has eliminated Byakuya from the match," Jerry Lawler said.

 **159th eliminated: Byakuya Kuchiki, by Austin Aries, Duration-12:38**

As Byakuya left the ringside area, in ring one, Sheldon nails Rusev with an enzugiri, causing him to stumble a bit.

"Enzugiri by Sheldon on Rusev," JBL said.

Sheldon then climbs up to the top rope onto the top right corner of ring one, and after a few seconds, he jumps off and takes down Rusev with a moonsault as the fans pop for the move.

"Moonsault and down goes Rusev," Michael Cole said.

As Sheldon got up and with fights happening in the two rings, the ten second mark appears on the Titantron, which means another entrant was going to enter the match.

"Who's entrant one hundred and ninety-one," Jerry Lawler said.

 ** _To be continued_** **…**

 **Wow that sucks for Kyo, he entered at number twenty and lasted nearly two hours and fifty minutes in the rumble, hopefully that record won't be broken, but you'll have to wait and see. Anyway, here are the stats after this chapter.**

 **Entries gone through this story: 190**

 **Entries left: 110**

 **People in the ring: 31**

 **Eliminated competitors: Barry Eisenberg, Heath Burns, Rikishi, Christie Monterio, King Barrett, Rob Van Dam, PJ Black, Bobby Roode, Michael Bennett, Lelouch Lamperouge, Chris, Rhyno, Courtney, Mark Henry, Ash Williams, Zack Ryder, Dan Hibiki, Mojo Rawley, Farkle Minkus, Leela, Hernandez, Tyler Breeze, Honky Tonk Man, Jeremy Buck, El Torito, Angélico, Tommy Dreamer, Morrigan Aensland, Psymon Stark, Vincent Valentine, Tourette's Guy, Pentagon Jr., Jack Swagger, Eric Young, Naruto Uzumaki, Rangiku Matsumoto, Eric Forman, AJ Styles, R-Truth, Finn Balor, Joey Gladstone, Luke Harper, The Nostalgia Critic, Bram, Pac-Man, Bender, Jill Valentine, Son of Havoc, Sunset Shimmer, Pacifica Northwest, Eric Cartman, Chris Redfield, Viktor, Ally Dawson, Captain America, Ron Zombie, Sexy Star, Naldo Montoya, Mitsurugi, Simon Gotch, Aiden English, Mr. Anderson, Penny, Donkey Kong, New Jack, Alan Harper, Matt Morgan, The Green Arrow, Tajiri, The Big Show, Bubba Ray Dudley, "Razor" Jake Clawson, The Miz, Falco Lombardi, Jimmy Uso, Kevin Owens, King Cuerno, Eva, Jeff Jarrett, Wolverine, Jessie Godderz, Booker T, D'Angelo Dinero, Brian Kendrick, Shinsuke Nakamura, Bo Dallas, Kurt Angle, The Sandman, Heihachi Mishima, Mil Muertes, Matt Sydal, Patrick Star, Roman Reigns, Al Bundy, Frankie Kazarian, Marco Diaz, Star Butterfly, Dalton Castle, Cid Highwind, Ed, Edd, Duncan, Kevin Nash, Scott Hall, Jesse Katsopolis, Matt Taven, Iori Yagami, Luigi, Dean Winchester, Mario, Knuckles the Echidna, Texano, Steve Urkel, Jay Briscoe, Darkwing Duck, Ethan Carter III, Wreck-It Ralph, Homer Simpson, Jake "The Snake" Roberts, Tyrus, Awesome Kong, Hiroshi Tanahashi, Lashley, Big Ryck, Dolph Ziggler, Roderick Strong, Guile, Abyss, SpongeBob SquarePants, Neville, Danny Tanner, Sabu, Triple H, Bud Bundy, Shelby Marcus, Caleb Konley, The Flash, Jay Lethal, Seth Rollins, Shikamaru Nara, Aster Phoenix, Max Buck, Apple White, Flash Sentry, "T-Bone" Chance Furlong, Sheamus, Sin Cara, Maxi, Sami Zayn, Daring Charming, Liv Rooney, Sting, Eddie Winslow, D-Von Dudley, Kenny King, Heather, Kyo Kusanagi, Hulk Hogan, and Byakuya Kuchiki.**

 **Still in the match: Trent, Tyler James, Johnny Mundo, Austin Moon, Hunter Huntsman, Ashlynn Ella, Leshawna, Brian Anthony, Vanessa Doofenshmirtz, Justin, Leonard Hofstadter, Dean Ambrose, Snake Plissken, Charlie Harper, Steven Hyde, The Rock, Anne Maria, Matt Hardy, Sheldon Cooper, Daniel Bryan, The Undertaker, Blondie Locks, Sparrow Hood, Bull Dredd, King Leonidas, Rusev, Lightning, Austin Aries, Geoff, Drago, and Cody Lambert.**

 **Longest time in the ring: Kyo Kusanagi (Two hours, forty nine minutes, and twenty-one seconds)**

 **Shortest time in the ring: Farkle Minkus (two seconds)**

 **Most eliminations: Leshawna (twelve eliminations)**

 **Will anyone breaks Kyo's record?**

 **Will Leshawna keep eliminating people?**

 **And will Sheldon do anymore high flying moves?**

 **You have to tune in to find out, oh and have a happy early new year.**


	40. Bada Boom, How Ya Doin'

**The Mega AllStar Fanfiction Royal Rumble**

 **Summary: Three hundred of the best wrestlers and characters (yes, I did say 300) compete in a wild and insane Royal Rumble match featuring two rings, pure insanity, and a huge cash prize.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own WWE, IMPACT Wrestling, Lucha Underground, Ring of Honor, New Japan Pro Wrestling, FOX network, CBS, Mattel, Hasbro, Capcom, Universal Pictures, Paramount Pictures, TBS, or any company whatsoever.**

 **Myself and UltimateWarriorFan4Ever created the list of entrants. But, UltimateWarriorFan4Ever helped me with eliminations and everything else.**

 **Rated T for wrestling violence and language.**

 **This is a special request for Jeff Hardy Fan VR1.**

 **Chapter 40: Bada boom, How ya doin'**

The fans then started to count down to the next entrant.

 **10…9…8…7…6…5…4…3…2…1…BZZT!**

 **Entrant #191: Enzo Amore**

Out of the stage was NXT star, Enzo Amore, who came out to a loud pop from the crowd as they start to chant "swaft" over and over again.

"Here comes one of the baddest guys in the room," JBL said.

"NXT star Enzo Amore is entrant one hundred and ninety-one," Michael Cole said.

Enzo then sprints down the ramp and he enters the ring, he then takes down Austin Moon with a dropkick.

"Dropkick on Austin Moon," Jerry Lawler said.

Enzo gets up and hits Vanessa Doofenshmirtz with a clothesline.

"Clothesline on Vanessa," JBL said.

Enzo then nails Tyler James with a jumping DDT.

"Jumping DDT on Tyler," Michael Cole said.

In ring two, Charlie Harper lifts up Sparrow Hood and gets him with a backbreaker.

"Backbreaker on Sparrow by Charlie," Jerry Lawler said.

Then, Justin runs up and gets Charlie with a neckbreaker.

"Neckbreaker on Charlie by Justin," JBL said.

In ring one, Rusev nails Blondie Locks with a superkick to the face as fans boo for that attack.

"Superkick and Blondie's jaw might be broken," Michael Cole said.

As Rusev was pumped up, King Leonidas comes from behind and gives him a release German suplex.

"German suplex on Rusev by Leonidas," Jerry Lawler said.

In ring two, Daniel Bryan got Hunter Huntsman on his knees and started to give him a series of kicks to the chest as fans chanted "yes" for each kick.

"Oh boy, here comes the series of kicks from Daniel," JBL said.

After ten kicks to the chest, Daniel gives Hunter a kick to the side of the head, taking him down.

"Brutal kick to the side of Hunter's head and he is down," Michael Cole said.

In ring one, Drago nails Enzo with a jumping DDT, taking him down.

"Jumping DDT and down goes Enzo," Jerry Lawler said.

Trent then climbs up to the top rope on the bottom right corner of ring one, and after a few seconds, he nails Enzo with a shooting star press as the fans pop for the move.

"Shooting star press on Enzo by Trent," JBL said.

As Trent got up and with fights happening in the two rings, the ten second mark appears on the Titantron, which means another entrant was about to enter the match.

"Who do we have entering the rumble next," Michael Cole said.

 **10…9…8…7…6…5…4…3…2…1…BZZT!**

 **Entrant #192: Link (Legend of Zelda)**

With the Legend of Zelda theme playing through the speakers, out of the stage was the hero of Hyrule, Link, who came out to a great response from the crowd.

"Here comes another Nintendo icon," Jerry Lawler said.

"Link from the hit Legend of Zelda game series is entrant one hundred and ninety-two," JBL said.

Link then runs down the ramp and he enters the ring, Link then hits Trent with a discus clothesline.

"Discus clothesline on Trent," Michael Cole said.

Then, Link hits Sheldon Cooper with a regular clothesline.

"Clothesline on Sheldon," Jerry Lawler said.

Link then sees Drago coming his way and gives him a quick powerslam.

"Powerslam on Drago from Link," JBL said.

In ring two, The Rock grabs Snake Plissken and gives him a rock bottom.

"Rock bottom on Snake," Michael Cole said.

As Rock gets Snake back up, Daniel runs up and gives Snake a running knee to the side of the head, the impact knocks Snake over the top ropes and onto the floor, ending his rumble run.

"Running knee out of nowhere by Daniel Bryan and Snake is out of the rumble," Jerry Lawler said.

 **160th eliminated: Snake Plissken, by Daniel Bryan, Duration-32:23**

As Snake left the ringside area, in ring one, The Undertaker grabs Lightning by the neck, lifts him up, and gives him a chokeslam.

"Chokeslam on Lightning by Undertaker," JBL said.

Undertaker then gets Lightning back up on his feet, then he scoops him up, gets him upside down, and gives him a tombstone piledriver.

"Tombstone piledriver and Lightning is buried six feet under," Michael Cole said.

Then, Undertaker picks Lightning back up and tosses him over the top rope and onto the floor as the fans pop for his elimination.

"Those finishers just cost Lightning the rumble," Jerry Lawler said.

 **161st eliminated: Lightning, by The Undertaker, Duration-6:39**

As Lightning limped out of the ringside area, in ring two, Anne Maria grabs Ashlynn Ella and gives her a back suplex, while at the same time, Steven Hyde gets Ashlynn with a neckbreaker, hitting her with a back suplex/neckbreaker combination.

"What a combo by Steven and Anne Maria on Ashlynn," Michael Cole said.

As Steven and Anne Maria got up, they grab Hunter and give him a double spinebuster.

"Double spinebuster and Hunter hasn't recovered from those kicks," Jerry Lawler said.

In ring one, Rusev gets Austin Moon in a bear hug, and after a few seconds, he gives him a belly to belly suplex.

"Bear hug, followed by a belly to belly on Austin Moon, Rusev is just destroying the rumble," JBL said.

As Rusev got up and with fights happening in the two rings, the ten second mark appears on the Titantron, which means another entrant was going to enter the chaos.

"Who's about to enter the rumble next," Michael Cole said.

 **10…9…8…7…6…5…4…3…2…1…BZZT!**

 **Entrant #193: Rockstar Spud**

Out of the stage was former IMPACT X-Division Champion, Rockstar Spud. With his blonde hair and his multi-color wrestling pants, Spud got a good response from the crowd.

"Here's an underdog that could win the match," Jerry Lawler said.

"IMPACT's Rockstar Spud is entrant one hundred and ninety-three in the rumble," JBL said.

Spud then runs down the ramp and climbs to the top rope on the top left corner of ring one, he then jumps off and gets Leonard Hofstadter and Sheldon with a double missile dropkick.

"Double missile dropkick and down goes the scientists," Michael Cole said.

Spud gets up and gets Trent with a swinging neckbreaker.

"Swinging neckbreaker by Spud on Trent," Jerry Lawler said.

Spud gets up again and nails Drago with a hurricanrana.

"Hurricanrana on Drago by Spud," JBL said.

In ring two, The Rock plants Brian Anthony with a spinebuster and then he stands by his head, setting up for the people's elbow.

"Spinebuster and looks like Rock is setting up for the most electrifying move in sports entertainment," Michael Cole said.

Then, Rock takes his left elbow pad off and tosses it into the crowd, and after he move his arms all over the place, he bounces off the ropes and he jumps over Brian and bounces off the ropes again, then he gives Brian the people's elbow as the fans gave a huge pop.

"People's elbow and Brian is becoming a pain magnet in this rumble," Jerry Lawler said.

In ring one, Undertaker grabs Bull Dredd by the neck, looking for a chokeslam, but then Rusev comes up and gives Undertaker a superkick, taking him down.

"Superkick from Rusev and he takes out Undertaker," JBL said.

Then, Rusev grabs Bull and gives him a belly to belly suplex.

"Belly to belly suplex on the big bad Bull," Michael Cole said.

In ring two, Anne Maria gives Ashlynn a scoop slam and then Steven climbs up to the top rope on the bottom left corner of ring two.

"Scoop slam by Anne Maria and now Steven is up on the top rope," Jerry Lawler said.

Then, Steven jumps off and gets Ashlynn with a frog splash as fans chant "Eddie" for the move.

"Frog splash by Steven, in honor of the late Eddie Guerrero," JBL said.

Steven begins to get up when Matt Hardy comes up, grabs him, and gets him with a side effect.

"Side effect on Steven from Matt," Michael Cole said.

As Matt got up and with fights happening in the two rings, the ten second mark appears on the Titantron, which means another person was going to enter the rumble.

"Who's the next person going to enter the match," Jerry Lawler said.

 **10…9…8…7…6…5…4…3…2…1…BZZT!**

After the buzzer went off, the entrants look to the stage to see who would come out, but nobody came.

"I don't see anyone, they must have chicken out," JBL said.

While they were looking, the next entrant came from under the ring and onto the ring mat, the entrant was none other than the ghostly tagger known as…

 **Entrant #194: Porter Geiss (Monster High)**

"Oh my, that guy just came out of the freaking ring," Michael Cole said.

"That guy is Porter Geiss from the web series, Monster High," Jerry Lawler said.

Porter then deals out right hands to Vanessa, Austin Moon, Enzo, Leonard, Sheldon, Leshawna, and Cody Lambert, taking him down.

"Look at Porter going nuts in the rumble," JBL said.

Meanwhile, Rusev got Blondie Locks in a bear hug and then he rams her into the top right corner, then he gives her a belly to belly suplex.

"Rusev is just torturing Blondie in this rumble," Michael Cole said.

Then, Rusev picks Blondie up and gives her a superkick, the impact knocks her over the top rope and onto the floor as fans boo Rusev for that elimination.

"And Blondie has been eliminated from the match," Jerry Lawler said.

 **162nd eliminated: Blondie Locks, by Rusev, Duration-14:23**

As Blondie left the ringside area, Rusev turns around and then, Rusev and Bull start to throw fists at each other as the fans went wild for that brawl.

"Look at the brawl with Bull and Rusev, there are having a brutal fight in the ring," JBL said.

About five seconds later, Tyler James, Johnny Mundo, Austin Moon, Hunter, Ashlynn, Trent, Leshawna, Vanessa, Justin, Dean Ambrose, Leonard, Charlie, Matt, Sheldon, Enzo, Anne Maria, and Steven jump on the two men and beat them down as the crowd went ballistic for the insanity.

"Look at all of these people beating down Bull and Rusev, I hope the ring can support the weight," Michael Cole said.

About ten seconds later, the seventeen fighters pick up Rusev like he was crowd surfing (but he wasn't) and they toss him over the top rope and onto the floor as the fans gave out a huge pop for his elimination.

"Rusev has been eliminated and it took seventeen people to eliminate him," Jerry Lawler said.

 **163rd eliminated: Rusev, by Tyler James, Johnny Mundo, Austin Moon, Hunter Huntsman, Ashlynn Ella, Trent, Leshawna, Vanessa Doofenshmirtz, Justin, Dean Ambrose, Leonard Hofstadter, Charlie Harper, Matt Hardy, Sheldon Cooper, Enzo Amore, Anne Maria, and Steven Hyde, Duration-9:44**

"Not to mention, Leshawna breaks Roman's most eliminations record with thirteen eliminations," JBL said.

Rusev was not happy, so he flips the steel steps over and then he headbutts one of the cameramen as the fans boo at Rusev for that.

"What a sore loser Rusev is," Michael Cole said.

As Rusev left the ringside area angry and with fights happening in the two rings, the ten second mark appears on the Titantron, which means the next entrant was on their way.

"Who do we have appearing next," Jerry Lawler said.

 **10…9…8…7…6…5…4…3…2…1…BZZT!**

 ** _Feed, Me, More._**

 **Entrant #195: Ryback**

With those words blaring through the speakers, out of the stage was the intercontinental champion, Ryback, who came out to a great ovation from the crowd.

"Oh boy, here comes another favorite in the rumble," JBL said.

"Intercontinental champion, Ryback, is entrant one hundred and ninety-five," Michael Cole said.

Ryback then walks down the ramp and he enters the ring, he then gets Sheldon with a meat hook clothesline.

"Meat hook clothesline on Sheldon," Jerry Lawler said.

Then, Ryback gives Cody a spinebuster.

"Spinebuster on Cody," JBL said.

As Ryback turned around, Link gets him with a dropkick to the back, but luckily he didn't get knocked out over the ropes.

"Link nearly eliminates Ryback early in the rumble," Michael Cole said.

When Ryback turns around, Link tries to get him out with a clothesline, but Ryback ducks the move and then he gives Link a meat hook clothesline that sends Link over the top rope and onto the floor, ending his run in the match.

"Ryback scores his first elimination and that is Link," Jerry Lawler said.

 **164th eliminated: Link, by Ryback, Duration-3:23**

As Link left the ringside area, in ring two, Undertaker grabs Daniel by the neck and when he lifts him up, Daniel grabs Undertaker by the arm and gets him down to the mat, and then he gets the Yes-lock on him.

"Yes-lock, Daniel gets the Yes-lock on Undertaker," JBL said.

After five seconds of having that hold on him, Drago and Austin Aries nail Daniel with a double dropkick to the sides of his head, breaking up the hold.

"Double dropkicks and Daniel might have a concussion from the move," Michael Cole said.

In ring one, Ryback hooks Geoff's arm, lifts him up and puts him in a torture rack position, then he marches around the ring and then he drops him with a shell shock.

"Shell shock on Geoff from Ryback," Jerry Lawler said.

As Ryback got up, Bull kicks him in the ribs, lifts him up, and gives him a powerbomb.

"Powerbomb and down goes Ryback," JBL said.

With Ryback down and with fights happening in the two rings, the ten second mark appears on the Titantron, which means the next entrant was about to enter the match.

"Who's entrant one hundred and ninety-six," Michael Cole said.

 ** _To be continued_** **…**

 **Well, new year, still the same insanity, and now Leshawna has thirteen eliminations, that is amazing, will she score more eliminations, you have to wait and see. Anyway, here are the stats after this chapter.**

 **Entries gone through this story: 195**

 **Entries left: 105**

 **People in the ring: 31**

 **Eliminated competitors: Barry Eisenberg, Heath Burns, Rikishi, Christie Monterio, King Barrett, Rob Van Dam, PJ Black, Bobby Roode, Michael Bennett, Lelouch Lamperouge, Chris, Rhyno, Courtney, Mark Henry, Ash Williams, Zack Ryder, Dan Hibiki, Mojo Rawley, Farkle Minkus, Leela, Hernandez, Tyler Breeze, Honky Tonk Man, Jeremy Buck, El Torito, Angélico, Tommy Dreamer, Morrigan Aensland, Psymon Stark, Vincent Valentine, Tourette's Guy, Pentagon Jr., Jack Swagger, Eric Young, Naruto Uzumaki, Rangiku Matsumoto, Eric Forman, AJ Styles, R-Truth, Finn Balor, Joey Gladstone, Luke Harper, The Nostalgia Critic, Bram, Pac-Man, Bender, Jill Valentine, Son of Havoc, Sunset Shimmer, Pacifica Northwest, Eric Cartman, Chris Redfield, Viktor, Ally Dawson, Captain America, Ron Zombie, Sexy Star, Naldo Montoya, Mitsurugi, Simon Gotch, Aiden English, Mr. Anderson, Penny, Donkey Kong, New Jack, Alan Harper, Matt Morgan, The Green Arrow, Tajiri, The Big Show, Bubba Ray Dudley, "Razor" Jake Clawson, The Miz, Falco Lombardi, Jimmy Uso, Kevin Owens, King Cuerno, Eva, Jeff Jarrett, Wolverine, Jessie Godderz, Booker T, D'Angelo Dinero, Brian Kendrick, Shinsuke Nakamura, Bo Dallas, Kurt Angle, The Sandman, Heihachi Mishima, Mil Muertes, Matt Sydal, Patrick Star, Roman Reigns, Al Bundy, Frankie Kazarian, Marco Diaz, Star Butterfly, Dalton Castle, Cid Highwind, Ed, Edd, Duncan, Kevin Nash, Scott Hall, Jesse Katsopolis, Matt Taven, Iori Yagami, Luigi, Dean Winchester, Mario, Knuckles the Echidna, Texano, Steve Urkel, Jay Briscoe, Darkwing Duck, Ethan Carter III, Wreck-It Ralph, Homer Simpson, Jake "The Snake" Roberts, Tyrus, Awesome Kong, Hiroshi Tanahashi, Lashley, Big Ryck, Dolph Ziggler, Roderick Strong, Guile, Abyss, SpongeBob SquarePants, Neville, Danny Tanner, Sabu, Triple H, Bud Bundy, Shelby Marcus, Caleb Konley, The Flash, Jay Lethal, Seth Rollins, Shikamaru Nara, Aster Phoenix, Max Buck, Apple White, Flash Sentry, "T-Bone" Chance Furlong, Sheamus, Sin Cara, Maxi, Sami Zayn, Daring Charming, Liv Rooney, Sting, Eddie Winslow, D-Von Dudley, Kenny King, Heather, Kyo Kusanagi, Hulk Hogan, Byakuya Kuchiki, Snake Plissken, Lightning, Blondie Locks, Rusev, and Link.**

 **Still in the match: Trent, Tyler James, Johnny Mundo, Austin Moon, Hunter Huntsman, Ashlynn Ella, Leshawna, Brian Anthony, Vanessa Doofenshmirtz, Justin, Leonard Hofstadter, Dean Ambrose, Charlie Harper, Steven Hyde, The Rock, Anne Maria, Matt Hardy, Sheldon Cooper, Daniel Bryan, The Undertaker, Sparrow Hood, Bull Dredd, King Leonidas, Austin Aries, Geoff, Drago, Cody Lambert, Enzo Amore, Rockstar Spud, Porter Geiss, and Ryback.**

 **Longest time in the ring: Kyo Kusanagi (Two hours, forty nine minutes, and twenty-one seconds)**

 **Shortest time in the ring: Farkle Minkus (two seconds)**

 **Most eliminations: Leshawna (thirteen eliminations)**

 **Will Brian Anthony fight back in the rumble?**

 **Will Leshawna eliminate more people?**

 **And who is entrant two hundred?**

 **You have to tune in to find out.**


	41. Hateful Two Hundred

**The Mega AllStar Fanfiction Royal Rumble**

 **Summary: Three hundred of the best wrestlers and characters (yes, I did say 300) compete in a wild and insane Royal Rumble match featuring two rings, pure insanity, and a huge cash prize.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own WWE, IMPACT Wrestling, Lucha Underground, Ring of Honor, New Japan Pro Wrestling, FOX network, CBS, Mattel, Hasbro, Capcom, Universal Pictures, Paramount Pictures, TBS, or any company whatsoever.**

 **Myself and UltimateWarriorFan4Ever created the list of entrants. But, UltimateWarriorFan4Ever helped me with eliminations and everything else.**

 **Rated T for wrestling violence and language.**

 **This is a special request for Jeff Hardy Fan VR1.**

 **Chapter 41: Hateful Two Hundred**

The fans then started to count down to the next entrant.

 **10…9…8…7…6…5…4…3…2…1…BZZT!**

 ** _The Simpsons._**

 **Entrant #196: Bart Simpson (The Simpsons)**

With those words blaring through the speakers, out of the stage came the troublemaker, Bart Simpson, who came out to a good pop from the crowd.

"Oh boy, here comes some trouble," JBL said.

"The prankster, Bart Simpson from The Simpsons, is entrant one hundred and ninety-six," Michael Cole said.

Bart then rolled down the ramp on his skateboard. Then, he got off his skateboard and entered the ring, Bart then nails a dropkick on Austin Moon.

"Dropkick on Austin Moon," Jerry Lawler said.

Bart gets up and nails another dropkick on Sheldon Cooper.

"Another dropkick, this time on Sheldon," JBL said.

Bart gets up again and nails Trent with a hurricanrana.

"Hurricanrana on Trent," Michael Cole said.

In ring two, The Undertaker whips Brian Anthony into the ropes, and when Brian bounces off the ropes, Undertaker gets him with the big boot to the face.

"Boot to the face of Brian," Jerry Lawler said.

Undertaker then sees Charlie Harper coming and he grabs him by the neck, then he gives him a chokeslam.

"Chokeslam and down goes Charlie," JBL said.

In ring one, Ashlynn Ella and Vanessa Doofenshmirtz were exchanging a war of words.

"Your boyfriend thinks he's so tough, but he's not," Vanessa said to Ashlynn.

"Well, at least my guy has the balls to be in this ring, unlike your coward boyfriend," Ashlynn said to Vanessa.

That ticked off Vanessa and then she slap Ashlynn right in the face.

"What a brutal slap from Vanessa," Michael Cole said.

Then, Ashlynn tackles Vanessa to the mat and they start to have a cat fight and the male fans went ballistic for this moment.

"Cat fight, cat fight," Jerry Lawler said with excitement.

The two girls rolled around the ring as they punch and scratch each other as the other fighters were moving out of the way.

"The cat fight is going all over ring one and everyone is moving away from it," Michael Cole said.

As the cat fight was still going on and with fights happening in the two rings, the ten second mark appears on the Titantron, which means another entrant was about to enter the match.

"Who will be entering the fray next," Jerry Lawler said.

 **10…9…8…7…6…5…4…3…2…1…BZZT!**

 **Entrant #197: Gunner**

Out of the stage was the tattoo covered former IMPACT star, Gunner, who came out to a good response from the crowd.

"Oh boy, here's someone that can cause a lot of damage," JBL said.

"Former IMPACT star, Gunner, is entrant one hundred and ninety-seven," Jerry Lawler said.

Gunner then runs down the ramp and he enters the ring, he then gets Ryback and Geoff with a double clothesline.

"Double clothesline on Ryback and Geoff," Michael Cole said.

Gunner then gives a headbutt to Cody Lambert.

"Headbutt and Cody gets knocked down a peg," Jerry Lawler said.

Then, Hunter Huntsman runs up, hoping to get Gunner with a clothesline. But, Gunner grabs him and gives him a sidewalk slam.

"Sidewalk slam on Hunter," JBL said.

In ring two, Undertaker had gotten Steven Hyde and Anne Maria by their necks, hoping for a double chokeslam. But then, Johnny Mundo and Austin Aries give him a double dropkick to the back, causing Undertaker to let go of Steven and Anne Maria, and nearly getting knocked over the ropes.

"Double dropkick and Undertaker almost got knocked out of the rumble," Michael Cole said.

As Undertaker turned around, Austin Aries and Johnny Mundo give him double superkicks, causing Undertaker to get knocked over the top rope and onto the floor as the fans were in shocked that Undertaker was eliminated.

"ARE YOU KIDDING ME," Jerry Lawler screamed.

"Another favorite to win the rumble, The Undertaker, has been eliminated," JBL said.

 **165th eliminated: The Undertaker, by Austin Aries and Johnny Mundo, Duration-18:22**

As Undertaker left the ringside area, Austin Aries and Johnny turn around and out of nowhere, Daniel Bryan runs up and gets Johnny and Austin Aries with a double running dropkick, taking them down.

"Down goes Austin Aries and Johnny, Daniel is just on fire," Michael Cole said.

In ring one, Drago hops onto the middle ropes and gets Tyler James with a cross body dive, taking him down.

"Cross body from Drago and onto Tyler," Jerry Lawler said.

As Drago got up, Leonard Hofstadter runs up and gets him with a running bulldog.

"Running bulldog and Leonard takes out Drago," JBL said.

In ring two, Sparrow Hood scoops up Dean Ambrose and then he gives Dean a running powerslam.

"Running powerslam on Dean from Sparrow," Michael Cole said.

As Sparrow got up, Anne Maria gets Sparrow with a fameasser.

"Fameasser from Anne Maria," Jerry Lawler said.

Then, Steven climbs up to the middle rope on the bottom left corner of ring two, he then jumps off and gets Sparrow with a middle rope leg drop.

"What a leg drop from Steven on Sparrow," JBL said.

In ring one, Ashlynn and Vanessa were still having their cat fight and Ashlynn got the upper hand. Then, Ashlynn starts to bounce Vanessa's head onto the mat over and over again.

"Ashlynn is just dribbling Vanessa's head onto the mat like she is a basketball," Michael Cole said.

After seven shots, Vanessa rolled her over and started to firing off shots to Ashlynn's face.

"Now Vanessa is dealing out the pain," Jerry Lawler said.

With Vanessa dealing out punches and with fights happening in the two rings, the ten second mark appears on the Titantron, which means another person was going to enter the match.

"Who do we have coming out next," JBL said.

 **10…9…8…7…6…5…4…3…2…1…BZZT!**

 **Entrant #198: Sonic The Hedgehog (Sonic The Hedgehog)**

Out of the stage came the famous video game hedgehog, Sonic, who came out to a brilliant pop from the fans.

"Oh boy, here comes another fast competitor in the rumble," Michael Cole said.

"The famous hedgehog known as Sonic is entrant one hundred and ninety-eight," Jerry Lawler said.

Sonic bolted down the ramp and he entered the ring, he then gets Leonard wth multiple fast bicycle kicks to the chest.

"Look at those very fast stomps from Sonic, it's so fast, I can't see it," JBL said.

After five seconds of fast stomps, Leonard turns around and The Rock gives him a rock bottom.

"Oh, rock bottom and down goes Leonard," Michael Cole said.

Then, Rock picks up Leonard and tosses him over the top rope and onto the floor as the fans gave a mix reaction for that elimination.

"There goes Leonard, Sheldon is on his own," Jerry Lawler said.

 **166th eliminated: Leonard Hofstadter, by The Rock, Duration-46:17**

As Leonard left the ringside area, in ring two, Matt Hardy kicks Daniel Bryan in the gut, grabs his head, and gives him a twist of fate.

"Twist of fate on Daniel by Matt," JBL said.

As Matt got up, Leshawna comes up from behind and tosses him over the top rope, but Matt grab onto the top rope and he pulled himself onto the apron.

"Matt Hardy nearly got thrown out of the match, but he remains on the apron," Michael Cole said.

As Matt stood up on the apron, Leshawna runs up and nails an elbow onto the side of Matt's head, the impact knocks him off the apron and hits face first onto the barricade and onto the floor, ending Matt's rumble run.

"And Leshawna scores elimination number fourteen, bye bye Matt," Jerry Lawler said.

 **167th eliminated: Matt Hardy, by Leshawna, Duration-23:28**

As Matt left the ringside area, in ring one, Trent lifts up Drago in a powerbomb position near the top right corner, then he runs out of the corner and gets him with a sit out powerbomb.

"Sit out powerbomb on Drago from Trent, who is in the rumble for over two hours and thirty-two minutes," JBL said.

Then, Enzo Amore climbs up to the top rope on the bottom right corner of ring one, he then jumps off and gets Drago with a top rope splash.

"Enzo just gave Drago more pain in the form of a splash," Michael Cole said.

In ring two, Anne Maria and Steven lift up Charlie onto the top rope on the bottom left corner of ring two, then they climb up to the top rope and punch Charlie in the ribs.

"Steven and Anne Maria are softening up Charlie, so they can do something big," Jerry Lawler said.

After three punches, they hook Charlie's arms and give him a thunderous double superplex as the fans pop for that insane move.

"What a brutal double superplex and Steven, Anne Maria, and Charlie are all down," JBL said.

With the three fighters down and with fights happening in the two rings, the ten second mark appears on the Titantron, which means another person was going to enter the rumble.

"Who's going to enter the rumble next," Michael Cole said.

 **10…9…8…7…6…5…4…3…2…1…BZZT!**

 **Entrant #199: Curtis Axel**

Out of the stage was the "true" 2015 Royal Rumble winner, Curtis Axel. With his Axelmania shirt and black trunks, Curtis got a mix reaction from the crowd as he had a microphone in his hand.

"Oh boy, this guy," Jerry Lawler said.

"The 'true' winner of the 2015 Royal Rumble, Curtis Axel, is entrant one hundred and ninety-nine," JBL said.

Curtis then begins to talk as he walked down the aisle.

"As you fans know, I'm Curtis Axel, the 'true' winner of the 2015 Royal Rumble. I have been in the rumble match for about two hundred and eight days, and counting," Curtis said as the Titantron showed how long he was in the rumble match **(I might be wrong on how many days it is, it might be more or it might be less, but I try)**.

"And when I win this rumble, I will be your true Royal Rumble AllStar and Axelmania will run wild all over Connecticut and all of America," Curtis said and then he dropped the microphone.

Curtis then runs into the ring and has this stare down with Gunner and Bart.

"Oh boy, I think Curtis might regret entering the rumble," Michael Cole said.

Then, Curtis rips off his shirt (like Hulk Hogan) and throws it out of the ring. Then, Gunner and Bart kick Curtis below the belt as Curtis just screamed in pain.

"Oh, and Curtis might not have children in the future after that brutal double kick to his little Curtis," Jerry Lawler said.

Then, Gunner and Bart grab Curtis and throw him over the top rope and onto the floor as the fans gave out a huge pop for Curtis' elimination.

"Well, Curtis Axel's half a year stay in the rumble is up," JBL said.

"Half a year, he was in this rumble for only twelve seconds," Michael Cole said.

 **168th eliminated: Curtis Axel, by Gunner and Bart Simpson, Duration-0:12**

As Curtis got up, he was mad that he was out so he shakes the barricade in anger and then he flips over the steel steps.

"Man, Curtis Axel is a sore loser, at least we won't hear him brag about him being the 'true' winner of the rumble match," Jerry Lawler said.

As Curtis left the ringside area, the ten second mark appears on the Titantron (most of the time was wasted on Curtis' promo), which means another entrant was on their way.

"We'll be two thirds through the rumble in ten seconds," JBL said.

 **10…9…8…7…6…5…4…3…2…1…BZZT!**

 **Entrant #200: Sub-Zero (Mortal Kombat)**

Out of the stage came the icy Lin Kuei ninja, Sub-Zero, who came out to a good pop from the crowd.

"Hey, did it get cold in this stadium," Michael Cole said.

"Sub-Zero from the violent fighting game series, Mortal Kombat, is entrant two hundred," Jerry Lawler said.

Sub-Zero then runs down the ramp and he enters the ring, he then gives Sheldon a clothesline.

"Clothesline on Sheldon," JBL said.

Then, Sub-Zero nails a big boot to the face of Austin Moon.

"Boot to Austin Moon's face," Michael Cole said.

Then, Sub-Zero kicks Sonic in the ribs, hooks his arm, and give him a snap suplex.

"Snap suplex on Sonic," Jerry Lawler said.

In ring two, Porter Geiss begins to smash Justin's head against the turnbuckle on the bottom right corner.

"Look at Porter smashing Justin's head on the turnbuckle," JBL said.

After banging Justin's head ten times on the turnbuckle, Justin stumbled backwards and then, Trent grabs him and gives him a release German suplex.

"German suplex and down goes Justin," Michael Cole said.

In ring one, Ryback runs at Cody and gets him with a meat hook clothesline.

"Meat hook clothesline and down goes Cody," Jerry Lawler said.

Then, Ryback picks up Cody, hooks his arm, and lifts him up, putting him in a torture rack.

"Oh my, here comes the shell shock," JBL said.

Then, Ryback marches around the ring with Cody on his shoulders, then he approaches the ropes, Ryback then drops Cody off his shoulders, over the top ropes and onto the floor, ending Cody's run in the rumble.

"Bye Cody, looks like he won't be winning the prize," Michael Cole said.

 **169th eliminated: Cody Lambert, by Ryback, Duration-10:39**

As Cody left the ringside area, in ring two, Daniel begins to give kicks to the chest of Austin Aries as the fans chest "yes" every time.

"Brutal kicks to Austin Aries' chest from Daniel," Jerry Lawler said.

After eight kicks to the chest, Daniel then gives Austin Aries a kick to the side of his head, taking him down.

"That final kick is the one to take down Austin Aries," JBL said.

With Austin Aries down and with fights happening in the two rings, the ten second mark appears on the Titantron, which means another entrant was going to enter the rumble.

"Who's entrant two hundred and one," Michael Cole said.

 ** _To be continued_** **…**

 **Wow, only one hundred entrants remain to enter the match, and those one hundred entrants definitely have an advantage going into the match, but I could be wrong. Anyway, here are the stats after the chapter.**

 **Entries gone through this story: 200**

 **Entries left: 100**

 **People in the ring: 31**

 **Eliminated competitors: Barry Eisenberg, Heath Burns, Rikishi, Christie Monterio, King Barrett, Rob Van Dam, PJ Black, Bobby Roode, Michael Bennett, Lelouch Lamperouge, Chris, Rhyno, Courtney, Mark Henry, Ash Williams, Zack Ryder, Dan Hibiki, Mojo Rawley, Farkle Minkus, Leela, Hernandez, Tyler Breeze, Honky Tonk Man, Jeremy Buck, El Torito, Angélico, Tommy Dreamer, Morrigan Aensland, Psymon Stark, Vincent Valentine, Tourette's Guy, Pentagon Jr., Jack Swagger, Eric Young, Naruto Uzumaki, Rangiku Matsumoto, Eric Forman, AJ Styles, R-Truth, Finn Balor, Joey Gladstone, Luke Harper, The Nostalgia Critic, Bram, Pac-Man, Bender, Jill Valentine, Son of Havoc, Sunset Shimmer, Pacifica Northwest, Eric Cartman, Chris Redfield, Viktor, Ally Dawson, Captain America, Ron Zombie, Sexy Star, Naldo Montoya, Mitsurugi, Simon Gotch, Aiden English, Mr. Anderson, Penny, Donkey Kong, New Jack, Alan Harper, Matt Morgan, The Green Arrow, Tajiri, The Big Show, Bubba Ray Dudley, "Razor" Jake Clawson, The Miz, Falco Lombardi, Jimmy Uso, Kevin Owens, King Cuerno, Eva, Jeff Jarrett, Wolverine, Jessie Godderz, Booker T, D'Angelo Dinero, Brian Kendrick, Shinsuke Nakamura, Bo Dallas, Kurt Angle, The Sandman, Heihachi Mishima, Mil Muertes, Matt Sydal, Patrick Star, Roman Reigns, Al Bundy, Frankie Kazarian, Marco Diaz, Star Butterfly, Dalton Castle, Cid Highwind, Ed, Edd, Duncan, Kevin Nash, Scott Hall, Jesse Katsopolis, Matt Taven, Iori Yagami, Luigi, Dean Winchester, Mario, Knuckles the Echidna, Texano, Steve Urkel, Jay Briscoe, Darkwing Duck, Ethan Carter III, Wreck-It Ralph, Homer Simpson, Jake "The Snake" Roberts, Tyrus, Awesome Kong, Hiroshi Tanahashi, Lashley, Big Ryck, Dolph Ziggler, Roderick Strong, Guile, Abyss, SpongeBob SquarePants, Neville, Danny Tanner, Sabu, Triple H, Bud Bundy, Shelby Marcus, Caleb Konley, The Flash, Jay Lethal, Seth Rollins, Shikamaru Nara, Aster Phoenix, Max Buck, Apple White, Flash Sentry, "T-Bone" Chance Furlong, Sheamus, Sin Cara, Maxi, Sami Zayn, Daring Charming, Liv Rooney, Sting, Eddie Winslow, D-Von Dudley, Kenny King, Heather, Kyo Kusanagi, Hulk Hogan, Byakuya Kuchiki, Snake Plissken, Lightning, Blondie Locks, Rusev, Link, The Undertaker, Leonard Hofstadter, Matt Hardy, Curtis Axel, and Cody Lambert.**

 **Still in the match: Trent, Tyler James, Johnny Mundo, Austin Moon, Hunter Huntsman, Ashlynn Ella, Leshawna, Brian Anthony, Vanessa Doofenshmirtz, Justin, Dean Ambrose, Charlie Harper, Steven Hyde, The Rock, Anne Maria, Sheldon Cooper, Daniel Bryan, Sparrow Hood, Bull Dredd, King Leonidas, Austin Aries, Geoff, Drago, Enzo Amore, Rockstar Spud, Porter Geiss, Ryback, Bart Simpson, Gunner, Sonic The Hedgehog, and Sub-Zero.**

 **Longest time in the ring: Kyo Kusanagi (Two hours, forty nine minutes, and twenty-one seconds)**

 **Shortest time in the ring: Farkle Minkus (two seconds)**

 **Most eliminations: Leshawna (fourteen eliminations)**

 **Will Leshawna eliminate more people?**

 **Will anyone stop Ryback or Daniel Bryan?**

 **Is Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens the best sci-fi film ever?**

 **You have to tune in to find out.**


	42. Hustle, Fantasy, Respect

**The Mega AllStar Fanfiction Royal Rumble**

 **Summary: Three hundred of the best wrestlers and characters (yes, I did say 300) compete in a wild and insane Royal Rumble match featuring two rings, pure insanity, and a huge cash prize.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own WWE, IMPACT Wrestling, Lucha Underground, Ring of Honor, New Japan Pro Wrestling, FOX network, CBS, Mattel, Hasbro, Capcom, Universal Pictures, Paramount Pictures, TBS, or any company whatsoever.**

 **Myself and UltimateWarriorFan4Ever created the list of entrants. But, UltimateWarriorFan4Ever helped me with eliminations and everything else.**

 **Rated T for wrestling violence and language.**

 **This is a special request for Jeff Hardy Fan VR1.**

 **Chapter 42: Hustle, Fantasy, Respect**

The fans then started to count down to the next entrant.

 **10…9…8…7…6…5…4…3…2…1…BZZT!**

 **Entrant #201: John Cena**

Out of the stage was the fifteen time WWE Champion, John Cena, who came out to the usual mix reaction, with the kids and the women cheering for him, while the men chanting "John, Cena, Sucks".

"The champ is here," JBL said.

"John Cena is entrant two hundred and one," Jerry Lawler said.

John then salutes the crowd and then he runs down the ramp and he enters the ring. John then grabs Justin by the head and tosses him over the top rope and onto the floor as the fans gave John a few boos for that elimination.

"Justin has been eliminated by John Cena," Michael Cole said.

 **170th eliminated: Justin, by John Cena, Duration-1:01:10**

Meanwhile, Sparrow Hood climbs up to the top rope on the bottom right corner of ring one, he jumps off trying to get John with a cross body splash, but John catches Sparrow in mid air.

"Cena has Sparrow in his hands," JBL said.

John then gets Sparrow in a fireman's carry position, and then he gives Sparrow an attitude adjustment over the top rope and onto the floor, ending Sparrow's rumble run.

"John has got his second elimination in a row, so long Sparrow," Jerry Lawler said.

 **171st eliminated: Sparrow Hood, by John Cena, Duration-19:16**

As Sparrow left the ringside area, Justin gets up and he hears Alejandro taunting him from the front row, so Justin shuts up Alejandro with a brutal superkick, the impact even knock some teeth out of his mouth.

"Ouch, what a loud superkick and out goes Alejandro," Michael Cole said.

"That's unfair, Alejandro is not even in the match," JBL said.

Then, Justin said to Alejandro, "Hey Al, do me a favor. Try ripping off your lips you use to kiss Heather with, and use them to kiss your ass."

Then, Justin left the ringside area with the crowd giving him a huge standing ovation.

Meanwhile in ring one, John gives Sheldon Cooper a spin out powerbomb.

"Spin out powerbomb and down goes Sheldon," Jerry Lawler said.

Then, John stands over Sheldon's head, raises his hand in the air, and then gives Sheldon the "you can't see me" taunt. John then bounces off the ropes, dusts off his shoulder, and gives him a five knuckle shuffle.

"Five knuckle shuffle on Sheldon," Michael Cole said.

In ring two, Tyler James kicks Dean Ambrose in the ribs, lifts him upside down, and gives him a piledriver.

"Piledriver and Dean is down," JBL said.

Then, Porter Geiss runs up and gives him a double stomp to the chest.

"Double stomp from Porter on Dean," Jerry Lawler said.

With Dean down and with fights happening in the two rings, the ten second mark appears on the Titantron, which means another person was going to enter the match.

"Who's going to be coming out next," Michael Cole said.

 **10…9…8…7…6…5…4…3…2…1…BZZT!**

 **Entrant #202: Cloud Strife (Final Fantasy VII)**

With the Final Fantasy VII theme playing through the speakers, out of the stage was the hero of Final Fantasy VII, Cloud Strife, who came out to a loud pop from the crowd.

"Man, this rumble is turning into an RPG," JBL said.

"Cloud Strife, the hero of the game, Final Fantasy VII, is entrant two hundred and two," Jerry Lawler said.

Cloud then runs down the ramp and he enters the ring, then he gets Tyler and Austin Moon with a double clothesline.

"Double clothesline from Cloud on Tyler and Austin Moon," Michael Cole said.

Then, Cloud nails Ashlynn Ella with a jumping calf kick.

"What a kick from Cloud and down goes Ashlynn," JBL said.

Cloud gets up and delivers a running dropkick to Hunter Huntsman.

"Running dropkick and down goes Hunter," Jerry Lawler said.

In ring two, Porter was getting punched in the face by Enzo Amore.

"Enzo is firing away at Porter," Michael Cole said.

After five punches, Tyler rolled into ring two, got up, and get Enzo with a Rough Ryder.

"Rough Ryder on Enzo from Tyler," JBL said.

Tyler gets up and then, he and Porter get Enzo up and lift him up, looking for a back suplex. Then, Tyler and Porter toss Enzo over the top rope and onto the floor as the fans boo at that elimination.

"Well, looks like Enzo won't be winning the money, he is out," Jerry Lawler said.

 **172nd eliminated: Enzo Amore, by Porter Geiss and Tyler James, Duration-11:30**

As Enzo left the ringside area, in ring one, John gets Rockstar Spud in a fireman's carry position and then gives him an attitude adjustment.

"A.A on Rockstar Spud," Michael Cole said.

Then, Leshawna picks up Spud and tosses him over the top rope and onto the floor, scoring another elimination for Leshawna.

"Spud is out of the rumble and Leshawna scores another elimination," JBL said.

 **173rd eliminated: Rockstar Spud, by Leshawna, Duration-9:40**

As Spud left the ringside area, John sees Austin Moon down and gives him an S.T.F

"S.T.F on Austin Moon from John," Jerry Lawler said.

After five seconds of locking in that hold, John sees Cloud coming his way looking for an elbow onto John, but John moves out of the way and Cloud nails Austin Moon with an elbow to the back.

"John using his smarts and Austin gets hit with an elbow drop from Cloud," Michael Cole said.

As Cloud got up and with fights happening in the two rings, the ten second mark appears on the Titantron, which means another entrant was going to enter the rumble.

"Which person is about to enter the rumble next," JBL said.

 **10…9…8…7…6…5…4…3…2…1…BZZT!**

 **Entrant #203: Adam Rose**

With no music playing, out of the stage was the former party guy turned buzzkill, Adam Rose, who came out to a bunch of boos from the crowd.

"Well, this rumble has gotten real serious," Michael Cole said.

"The very boring Adam Rose is entrant two hundred and three," Jerry Lawler said.

Adam then walks down the ramp and he hops on the apron. Then, he gets in the ring and he immediately gets hit with a clothesline by Ryback, the impact knocks Adam over the top rope and onto the floor as the fans cheer for his elimination.

"Well, Adam was in and now he is out," JBL said.

 **174th eliminated: Adam Rose, by Ryback, Duration-0:01.7**

"And he breaks Santino's shortest time in the ring record, he lasted 1.7 seconds," Michael Cole said.

As Adam angrily walked away from the ringside area, Austin Moon nails Ryback with a backstabber.

"Backstabber on Ryback by Austin Moon," Jerry Lawler said.

Austin Moon then gets up and Sub-Zero nails him with a superkick.

"Down goes Austin Moon from the icy Sub-Zero," JBL said.

In ring two, King Leonidas gets Gunner in a bear hug, trying to incapacitate him long enough to throw him out.

"Look at the bear hug Leonidas has on Gunner, he's making Gunner's ribs very tender," Jerry Lawler said.

After locking in the hold for ten seconds, Leonidas then plants him with a spinebuster.

"Spinebuster on Gunner by Leonidas," Michael Cole said.

In ring one, Trent gets Vanessa Doofenshmirtz with a back suplex.

"Back suplex by Trent on Vanessa," JBL said.

Then, Drago climbs up to the top rope on the top right corner of ring one, and then he nails Vanessa with a 720 splash as the fans pop for that impossible move.

"720 splash from Drago, that is freaking amazing," Jerry Lawler said.

In ring two, Leonidas gets Porter in a crucifix powerbomb position, then he spins around Porter multiple times and he gets him with the eye of the storm.

"Eye of the storm and Leonidas is just on fire right now," Michael Cole said.

With Porter down and with fights happening in the two rings, the ten second mark appears on the Titantron, which means that another person was going to enter the rumble.

"Who is the next entrant in the rumble," JBL said.

 **10…9…8…7…6…5…4…3…2…1…BZZT!**

 **Entrant #204: Maddie Rooney (Liv & Maddie)**

Out of the stage was Liv Rooney's twin sister, Maddie Rooney, who was decked out in her Ridgewood High basketball uniform. The fans gave a loud pop for Maddie, who was a fan favorite to win the rumble.

"Well, Liv might be gone, but Maddie has entered the rumble," Jerry Lawler said.

"Maddie Rooney from the Disney series, Liv & Maddie, is entrant two hundred and four," Michael Cole said.

Maddie sprints down the ramp and she enters the ring, then she tries to eliminate Brian Anthony from the rumble, it was payback for eliminating her sister.

"Maddie is trying to eliminate Brian from the rumble, but with no luck," JBL said.

After ten seconds of trying, Brian pokes Maddie in the eye, therefore letting go of the attempt. Then, Brian nails a boot to the face of Bart Simpson.

"Poke to the eye on Maddie, followed by a boot to Bart's face," Jerry Lawler said.

Then, Brian picks up Bart and toss him over the top rope and onto the floor as the fans boo Brian for that elimination.

"There goes Bart and these fans are not too happy about that elimination," Michael Cole said.

 **175th eliminated: Bart Simpson, by Brian Anthony, Duration-8:26**

As Bart left the ringside area, in ring one, Bull Dredd was being ganged up by the other entrants, he gets hit with a right hand by Sheldon Cooper, followed by another right hand from Austin Aries, then he got hit with another right hand by Trent, and then he got taken down by a superkick from Vanessa.

"Look at everyone ganging up on Bull, they are trying to take him out," JBL said.

With Bull down, all the entrants begin to stomp on Bull like a welcome mat, hoping to get him weak and throw him out.

"Bull is getting beaten down like he is in a gang fight in an alleyway," Jerry Lawler said.

After ten seconds of that beat down, Tyler, Johnny Mundo, Austin Moon, Hunter Huntsman, Ashlynn, Trent, Leshawna, Austin Aries, Vanessa, Dean, Charlie Harper, Steven Hyde, Anne Maria, Sheldon, Gunner, Sonic, Sub-Zero, Maddie, Porter, Geoff, and Cloud, pick up Bull (like what happened to Rusev earlier) and toss him over the top rope and onto the floor as the fans gave a mix reaction for that elimination.

"It's déjà vu all over again, the fighters eliminate Bull from the match, just like how Rusev got eliminated from the rumble several minutes ago," Michael Cole said.

 **176th eliminated: Bull Dredd, by Tyler James, Johnny Mundo, Austin Moon, Hunter Huntsman, Ashlynn Ella, Trent, Leshawna, Austin Aries, Vanessa Doofenshmirtz, Dean Ambrose, Charlie Harper, Steven Hyde, Anne Maria, Sheldon Cooper, Gunner, Sonic The Hedgehog, Sub-Zero, Maddie Rooney, Porter Geiss, Geoff, and Cloud Strife, Duration-21:46**

As Bull left the ringside area, the fighters all went their separate ways and they started to fight.

"Well after that elimination, who is the next entrant in the match," JBL said.

JBL was right, with brawls happening in the two rings, the ten second mark appears on the Titantron, which means another entrant was going to enter the fray.

 **10…9…8…7…6…5…4…3…2…1…BZZT!**

 **Entrant #205: Cage**

Out of the stage was another Lucha Underground superstar, Cage. With his short black hair and wearing a black wrestling singlet, Cage got a good ovation from the crowd.

"Looks like Lucha Underground has continued to invade the rumble," Jerry Lawler said.

"Cage, representing Lucha Underground, is entrant two hundred and five," Michael Cole said.

Cage then runs down the ramp and he enters the ring, he then nails Brian and Hunter with a double clothesline.

"Double clothesline from Cage," JBL said.

Then, Cage gives Johnny a brutal spinebuster.

"Spinebuster on Johnny," Jerry Lawler said.

Cage then sees Drago near the top right corner of ring one, so Cage runs at him and gets him with an avalanche in the corner.

"Avalanche and Drago nearly gets crushed," Michael Cole said.

In ring two, John gets Porter in a fireman's carry position, hoping for another A.A.

"John might hit another A.A," JBL said.

Then, John tries to give him an A.A, but then Porter lands on his feet. Porter then lifts John in a fireman's carry position and gives him his own A.A.

"Porter dodges the A.A and then he gives John his own version of the A.A," Jerry Lawler said.

Porter then sees Tyler coming his way and gives him a quick powerslam.

"Powerslam by Porter and Tyler pays the price," Michael Cole said.

In ring one, Leshawna, Maddie, and Sheldon try to get Brian out of the match, but with no luck.

"Look at this three-on-one elimination process, they are desperately trying to get Brian out," JBL said.

After ten seconds of that elimination process, Brian kicks Leshawna in the side of the head, nails a right hand to Maddie's face, and kicks Sheldon in the face, breaking off the elimination attempt.

"Looks like that elimination attempt failed big time," Jerry Lawler said.

Then, Brian climbs up to the top rope on the top right corner of ring one as he sees the three people close together, then he nails the three fighters with a moonsault as the fans gave a cheap pop for that move.

"Moonsault from Brian and down goes three people," Michael Cole said.

As Brian got up and with fights happening in the two rings, the ten second mark appears on the Titantron, which means another entrant was going to enter the rumble.

"Who's entrant two hundred and six," JBL said.

 ** _To be continued_** **…**

 **Well, with every passing entrant, we are getting closer and closer to seeing who would be the winner, but we still have ninety-five entrants left until the finale, so there still more craziness yet to come. Anyway, here are the stats after this chapter.**

 **Entries gone through this story: 205**

 **Entries left: 95**

 **People in the ring: 29**

 **Eliminated competitors: Barry Eisenberg, Heath Burns, Rikishi, Christie Monterio, King Barrett, Rob Van Dam, PJ Black, Bobby Roode, Michael Bennett, Lelouch Lamperouge, Chris, Rhyno, Courtney, Mark Henry, Ash Williams, Zack Ryder, Dan Hibiki, Mojo Rawley, Farkle Minkus, Leela, Hernandez, Tyler Breeze, Honky Tonk Man, Jeremy Buck, El Torito, Angélico, Tommy Dreamer, Morrigan Aensland, Psymon Stark, Vincent Valentine, Tourette's Guy, Pentagon Jr., Jack Swagger, Eric Young, Naruto Uzumaki, Rangiku Matsumoto, Eric Forman, AJ Styles, R-Truth, Finn Balor, Joey Gladstone, Luke Harper, The Nostalgia Critic, Bram, Pac-Man, Bender, Jill Valentine, Son of Havoc, Sunset Shimmer, Pacifica Northwest, Eric Cartman, Chris Redfield, Viktor, Ally Dawson, Captain America, Ron Zombie, Sexy Star, Naldo Montoya, Mitsurugi, Simon Gotch, Aiden English, Mr. Anderson, Penny, Donkey Kong, New Jack, Alan Harper, Matt Morgan, The Green Arrow, Tajiri, The Big Show, Bubba Ray Dudley, "Razor" Jake Clawson, The Miz, Falco Lombardi, Jimmy Uso, Kevin Owens, King Cuerno, Eva, Jeff Jarrett, Wolverine, Jessie Godderz, Booker T, D'Angelo Dinero, Brian Kendrick, Shinsuke Nakamura, Bo Dallas, Kurt Angle, The Sandman, Heihachi Mishima, Mil Muertes, Matt Sydal, Patrick Star, Roman Reigns, Al Bundy, Frankie Kazarian, Marco Diaz, Star Butterfly, Dalton Castle, Cid Highwind, Ed, Edd, Duncan, Kevin Nash, Scott Hall, Jesse Katsopolis, Matt Taven, Iori Yagami, Luigi, Dean Winchester, Mario, Knuckles the Echidna, Texano, Steve Urkel, Jay Briscoe, Darkwing Duck, Ethan Carter III, Wreck-It Ralph, Homer Simpson, Jake "The Snake" Roberts, Tyrus, Awesome Kong, Hiroshi Tanahashi, Lashley, Big Ryck, Dolph Ziggler, Roderick Strong, Guile, Abyss, SpongeBob SquarePants, Neville, Danny Tanner, Sabu, Triple H, Bud Bundy, Shelby Marcus, Caleb Konley, The Flash, Jay Lethal, Seth Rollins, Shikamaru Nara, Aster Phoenix, Max Buck, Apple White, Flash Sentry, "T-Bone" Chance Furlong, Sheamus, Sin Cara, Maxi, Sami Zayn, Daring Charming, Liv Rooney, Sting, Eddie Winslow, D-Von Dudley, Kenny King, Heather, Kyo Kusanagi, Hulk Hogan, Byakuya Kuchiki, Snake Plissken, Lightning, Blondie Locks, Rusev, Link, The Undertaker, Leonard Hofstadter, Matt Hardy, Curtis Axel, Cody Lambert, Justin, Sparrow Hood, Enzo Amore, Rockstar Spud, Adam Rose, Bart Simpson, and Bull Dredd.**

 **Still in the match: Trent, Tyler James, Johnny Mundo, Austin Moon, Hunter Huntsman, Ashlynn Ella, Leshawna, Brian Anthony, Vanessa Doofenshmirtz, Dean Ambrose, Charlie Harper, Steven Hyde, The Rock, Anne Maria, Sheldon Cooper, Daniel Bryan, King Leonidas, Austin Aries, Geoff, Drago, Porter Geiss, Ryback, Gunner, Sonic The Hedgehog, Sub-Zero, John Cena, Cloud Strife, Maddie Rooney, and Cage.**

 **Longest time in the ring: Kyo Kusanagi (Two hours, forty nine minutes, and twenty-one seconds)**

 **Shortest time in the ring: Adam Rose (1.7 seconds)**

 **Most eliminations: Leshawna (sixteen eliminations)**

 **Will Leshawna keep it up with the eliminations?**

 **Will Trent break Kyo's longest time in the ring record?**

 **And can anyone break Adam Rose's record (probably not)?**

 **You have to tune in to find out.**


	43. Dark Knights and New Days

**The Mega AllStar Fanfiction Royal Rumble**

 **Summary: Three hundred of the best wrestlers and characters (yes, I did say 300) compete in a wild and insane Royal Rumble match featuring two rings, pure insanity, and a huge cash prize.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own WWE, IMPACT Wrestling, Lucha Underground, Ring of Honor, New Japan Pro Wrestling, FOX network, CBS, Mattel, Hasbro, Capcom, Universal Pictures, Paramount Pictures, TBS, or any company whatsoever.**

 **Myself and UltimateWarriorFan4Ever created the list of entrants. But, UltimateWarriorFan4Ever helped me with eliminations and everything else.**

 **Rated T for wrestling violence and language.**

 **This is a special request for Jeff Hardy Fan VR1.**

 **Chapter 43: Dark Knights and New Days**

The fans then started to count down to the next entrant.

 **10…9…8…7…6…5…4…3…2…1…BZZT!**

 **Entrant #206: Batman**

With a bat symbol appearing on ring one, the fans gave a huge loud pop for the Dark Knight, Batman, who flew down from the rafters and landed in the ring.

"Oh my god, it's Batman," Jerry Lawler said with excitement.

"Batman is entrant two hundred and six in the rumble," JBL said.

Batman then nails Maddie Rooney with a forearm to the face, then Batman gets Cloud Strife with a boot to the face, and finally, Batman nails Tyler James with a spear.

"Look at the barrage of moves from Batman, feels like Arkham Asylum coming to life," Michael Cole said.

In ring two, Daniel Bryan gets Anne Maria down and gets her in the yes-lock.

"Yes-lock, Daniel gets the yes-lock on Anne Maria," Jerry Lawler said.

After eight seconds of putting in the yes-lock, Steven Hyde runs up and gives Daniel a headbutt, breaking off the hold.

"Headbutt by Steven and Anne Maria is out of the hold," JBL said.

In ring one, Vanessaa Doofenshmirtz and Ashlynn Ella were still having their cat fight. After a few seconds, Vanessa got the upper hand and started to punch Ashlynn in the face.

"Now Vanessa is dealing out the punches to Ashlynn," Michael Cole said.

After ten punches to Ashlynn's face, Ashlynn had some strength left to push off Vanessa and starts to give her a taste of her own medicine with fists of her own.

"Ashlynn is trying to fight back, but the damage might be too much for her," Jerry Lawler said.

Meanwhile, Batman scoops up Sonic and then he gives Sonic a big ending.

"Big ending on Sonic by Batman," JBL said.

In ring two, Ryback hooks Tyler's arm, then he lifts him up into a torture rack position, he then marches around the ring, and then he gives Tyler a shell shock.

"Shell shock on Tyler from Ryback," Michael Cole said.

As Ryback got up and with fights happening in the two rings, the ten second mark appears on the Titantron, which means that another entrant was about to enter the rumble.

"Who's our next entrant in the rumble," Jerry Lawler said.

 **10…9…8…7…6…5…4…3…2…1…BZZT!**

 ** _Yo, It's Me, It's Me, It's D, D, P!_**

 **Entrant #207: Diamond Dallas Page**

With those words coming from the speakers, out of the stage was former WCW and WWE wrestler turned yoga master, Diamond Dallas Page, who got a standing ovation from the crowd.

"Looks like we are about to see some DDP yoga here tonight," JBL said.

"Former WCW World Champion, Diamond Dallas Page, is entrant two hundred and seven," Michael Cole said.

DDP runs down the ramp and he enters the ring, he then gets Geoff with a clothesline.

"Clothesline on Geoff," Jerry Lawler said.

Then, DDP nails John Cena with a kick to the side of the head.

"Brutal kick from DDP, that yoga sure does help a lot for him," JBL said.

Then, DDP grabs Drago by the head and gives him a diamond cutter.

"Diamond Cutter on Drago from DDP," Michael Cole said.

In ring two, Trent grabs Brian Anthony from behind and gives him a release German suplex.

"German suplex from Trent on Brian," Jerry Lawler said.

Trent gets up, runs towards Hunter Huntsman, and gives him a Codebreaker.

"Codebreaker on Hunter from Trent," JBL said.

In ring one, Sub-Zero rolls under the ropes and looks for a weapon under the apron. After a few seconds, he pulls out a chair and he brings it and himself, into the ring.

"Sub-Zero has that chair in the ring," Michael Cole said.

Then, Sub-Zero uses his ice powers and freezes the chair in ice. He picks up the chair and waits for someone to turn around, that person was Leshawna.

"Oh boy, I don't think Leshawna wants to get hit by that chair," Jerry Lawler said.

Leshawna sees the chair coming her way and ducks the shot, she kicks Sub-Zero in the ribs, grabs the chair, and smashes the chair into Sub-Zero's face, breaking the ice chair apart into dozens of pieces as the fans cheer for that bump.

"Leshawna counters the move and Sub-Zero gets knocked out," JBL said.

Then, Leshawna picks up Sub-Zero and tosses him over the top rope and onto the floor, ending his rumble run.

"That ice cold chair just cost Sub-Zero the match," Michael Cole said.

 **177th eliminated: Sub-Zero, by Leshawna, Duration-7:40**

As Sub-Zero left the ringside area, in ring two, Johnny Mundo sets up Austin Aries on the top rope on the top right corner of ring two.

"What does Johnny have in mind for Austin Aries," JBL said.

Then, Johnny climbs up to the top rope, wraps Austin Aries' arm around his neck, and gives him a top rope back superplex as the fans went insane for the move.

"Oh my god, top rope back superplex, Johnny and Austin Aries are down and out," Michael Cole said.

With Johnny and Austin Aries out and with fights happening in the two rings, the ten second mark appears on the Titantron, which means another person was going to enter the match.

"Who's going to enter the chaos next," Jerry Lawler said.

 **10…9…8…7…6…5…4…3…2…1…BZZT!**

 **Entrant #208: Twilight Sparkle (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic)**

With the My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic theme song playing through the speakers, out of the stage was mane six leader, Twilight Sparkle. Oddly enough, she wasn't a pony, she was a human, wearing a light blue shirt with a tie, purple skirt, and purple boots, Twilight got a loud pop from the crowd.

"What the hell, Twilight Sparkle is in this thing, I thought she was in Equestria," JBL said.

"Entrant two hundred and eight is Twilight from My Little Pony, but from the looks of her, she is from the Equestria Girls movies," Michael Cole said.

Twilight runs down the ramp and she enters the ring, she then takes down Cloud and Trent with a double clothesline.

"Double clothesline from Twilight," Jerry Lawler said.

Twilight then grabs Dean Ambrose and gives him her own version of mic check.

"Mic check from Twilight on Dean," JBL said.

Twilight gets up and gets her legs around Drago's neck, and after spinning him five times, she gets him with a tilt-o-whirl hurricanrana.

"Tilt-o-whirl hurricanrana on Drago," Michael Cole said.

In ring two, Geoff gets Ryback in an electric chair position and then he gets him with an electric chair drop.

"Geoff just drop Ryback flat onto his back," Jerry Lawler said.

Then, Daniel climbs up to the top rope on the bottom left corner of ring two, he then jumps off and gets Ryback with a diving headbutt.

"Diving headbutt from Daniel on Ryback," JBL said.

In ring one, Sheldon Cooper gets Gunner with an exploder suplex.

"Exploder suplex on Gunner," Michael Cole said.

Then, Austin Moon gets Gunner with a standing moonsault.

"Standing moonsault, Austin Moon must have learned from Apollo Crews," Jerry Lawler said.

Then, Austin Moon and Sheldon pick up Gunner and throw him over the top rope and onto the floor, ending his rumble run.

"There goes Gunner, thanks to Austin Moon and Sheldon," JBL said.

 **178th eliminated: Gunner, by Austin Moon and Sheldon Cooper, Duration-11:38**

As Gunner left the ringside area, in ring two, Anne Maria lifts Maddie in a powerbomb position and gives her a powerbomb, then she lifts up Maddie again and gives her another powerbomb, then Anne Maria lifts up Maddie again and gives her a third and final powerbomb.

"Anne Maria is going all Brock Lesnar on Maddie in the rumble," Michael Cole said.

With Maddie down and with fights happening in the two rings, the ten second mark appears on the Titantron, which means that another person was going to enter the match.

"Who's going to come out next," Jerry Lawler said.

 **10…9…8…7…6…5…4…3…2…1…BZZT!**

 ** _It's a New Day, Yes It Is._**

 **Entrant #209: Big E**

With those words coming through the speakers, out of the stage was one third of the WWE Tag Team Champions, Big E of New Day, as the fans chant "New, Day, Sucks" over and over again.

"It's a new day in the rumble," JBL said.

"Big E, representing The New Day, is entrant two hundred and nine," Michael Cole said.

Big E runs down the ramp and then he enters the ring, Big E then nails DDP with a clothesline.

"Clothesline on DDP," Jerry Lawler said.

Then, Big E nails a dropkick on Sonic.

"Dropkick on Sonic," JBL said.

Big E got up and gets Twlight with a belly to belly suplex.

"Belly to belly on Twilght," Michael Cole said.

Big E gets up and starts to dance like The New Day would, as the fans chant "New Day sucks" over and over again.

"Man, these people sure aren't fans of New Day, that's for sure," Jerry Lawler said.

After a few seconds of dancing, Big E turns around and Austin Moon nails him with a superkick, knocking him down.

"Superkick by Austin Moon and down goes Big E," JBL said.

In ring two, King Leonidas has Steven in a sleeper hold, trying to pass him out.

"Sleeper hold on Steven, Leonidas must want him out of the rumble," Michael Cole said.

After locking the hold in for eight seconds, Steven kicks Leonidas in the ribs three times, therefore letting go of the hold.

"Steven breaks the hold off of Leonidas," Jerry Lawler said.

Steven then bounces off the ropes and gives Leonidas a clothesline from hell.

"Clothesline from hell, one of my moves and Steven used it perfectly," JBL said.

In ring one, Batman lifts up Big E in a gorilla press position and then he tosses Big E into Brian knocking both of them down.

"Batman just knocked down two wrestlers with one gorilla press slam," Michael Cole said.

Then, John Cena lifts Batman in a fireman's carry position and then he puts Cloud on top of Batman as the fans were in shock by John's feat of strength.

"Oh my god, John has two guys on his shoulders at the same time," Jerry Lawler said.

Then, John gives Batman and Cloud a double attitude adjustment, taking both of them down as the fans went ballistic for that move.

"Double A.A and John takes out Cloud and Batman," JBL said.

As Batman and Cloud were down on the mat and with fights happening in the two rings, the ten second mark appears on the Titantron, which means that another entrant was going to enter the rumble.

"Who's the next person in the rumble match," Michael Cole said.

 **10…9…8…7…6…5…4…3…2…1…BZZT!**

 **Entrant #210: Fry (Futurama)**

Out of the stage was former pizza delivery boy turned space delivery boy, Fry, who came out to a good response from the crowd.

"Well, here's a guy from the past and the future," Jerry Lawler said.

"From the animated series, Futurama, it is Philip J. Fry, who is entrant two hundred and ten," JBL said.

Fry then runs down the ramp and he enters the ring, he then gets Austin Moon with a jumping calf kick.

"What a calf kick and down goes Austin Moon," Michael Cole said.

Fry gets up and nails Sheldon with a swinging neckbreaker.

"Swinging neckbreaker and Sheldon gets taken down," Jerry Lawler said.

Fry gets up again and nails John with a running bulldog.

"Running bulldog and down goes John," JBL said.

Meanwhile, Vanessa had gotten Ashlynn up in a powerbomb position, looking to powerbomb Ashlynn out of the rumble.

"This is going to be bad for Ashlynn," Michael Cole said.

Then, Ashlynn rakes Vanessa in the eyes, then Ashlynn gives Vanessa an hurricanrana that sends them both over the top rope. Unfortunately, Vanessa feet hit the floor while Ashlynn remained on the apron, that little mistake cost Vanessa the rumble.

"The rake of the eyes costs Vanessa big time, and now she is out," Jerry Lawler said.

 **179th eliminated: Vanessa Doofenshmirtz, by Ashlynn Ella, Duration-1:14:21**

As Vanessa left the ringside area with fans giving her a standing ovation for her efforts, in ring two, Dean kicks Cage in the ribs, hooks his arms, and gives him dirty deeds.

"Dirty deeds from Dean on Cage," JBL said.

With Cage near the top left corner of ring two, Johnny runs towards the corner, performs the splits on the top rope, and gets him with starship pain.

"Starship pain on Cage by Johnny," Michael Cole said.

Porter Geiss then picks up Cage, hooks his arms, and gives him a tiger bomb.

"Tiger bomb on Cage by Porter," Jerry Lawler said.

Then, Geoff and Daniel pick up Cage and toss him over the top rope and onto the floor, ending his run in the rumble.

"Cage couldn't recover and now he is out of the match," JBL said.

 **180th eliminated: Cage, by Geoff and Daniel Bryan, Duration-5:38**

As Cage left the ringside area, Geoff and Daniel turn around and Austin Aries nail the two guys with a double running dropkick.

"Double running dropkick from Austin Aries," Michael Cole said.

In ring one, Maddie gives Sonic a brutal piledriver.

"Piledriver on Sonic by Maddie," Jerry Lawler said.

Then, Trent climbs up to the top rope on the top right corner of ring one, he then jumps off and gets Sonic with a double stomp from the top rope.

"Double stomp onto the chest of Sonic," JBL said.

With Sonic down and with fights happening in the two rings, the ten second mark appears on the Titantron, which means another entrant was going to enter the rumble.

"Who's entrant two hundred and eleven," Michael Cole said.

 ** _To be continued_** **…**

 **That sucks for Vanessa, she is out of the match after being in the ring for over an hour and fourteen minutes, but at least Trent is still in the match and is getting closer to breaking Kyo's longest time in the ring record, but we will see. Anyway, here are the stats after this chapter.**

 **Entries gone through this story: 210**

 **Entries left: 90**

 **People in the ring: 30**

 **Eliminated competitors: Barry Eisenberg, Heath Burns, Rikishi, Christie Monterio, King Barrett, Rob Van Dam, PJ Black, Bobby Roode, Michael Bennett, Lelouch Lamperouge, Chris, Rhyno, Courtney, Mark Henry, Ash Williams, Zack Ryder, Dan Hibiki, Mojo Rawley, Farkle Minkus, Leela, Hernandez, Tyler Breeze, Honky Tonk Man, Jeremy Buck, El Torito, Angélico, Tommy Dreamer, Morrigan Aensland, Psymon Stark, Vincent Valentine, Tourette's Guy, Pentagon Jr., Jack Swagger, Eric Young, Naruto Uzumaki, Rangiku Matsumoto, Eric Forman, AJ Styles, R-Truth, Finn Balor, Joey Gladstone, Luke Harper, The Nostalgia Critic, Bram, Pac-Man, Bender, Jill Valentine, Son of Havoc, Sunset Shimmer, Pacifica Northwest, Eric Cartman, Chris Redfield, Viktor, Ally Dawson, Captain America, Ron Zombie, Sexy Star, Naldo Montoya, Mitsurugi, Simon Gotch, Aiden English, Mr. Anderson, Penny, Donkey Kong, New Jack, Alan Harper, Matt Morgan, The Green Arrow, Tajiri, The Big Show, Bubba Ray Dudley, "Razor" Jake Clawson, The Miz, Falco Lombardi, Jimmy Uso, Kevin Owens, King Cuerno, Eva, Jeff Jarrett, Wolverine, Jessie Godderz, Booker T, D'Angelo Dinero, Brian Kendrick, Shinsuke Nakamura, Bo Dallas, Kurt Angle, The Sandman, Heihachi Mishima, Mil Muertes, Matt Sydal, Patrick Star, Roman Reigns, Al Bundy, Frankie Kazarian, Marco Diaz, Star Butterfly, Dalton Castle, Cid Highwind, Ed, Edd, Duncan, Kevin Nash, Scott Hall, Jesse Katsopolis, Matt Taven, Iori Yagami, Luigi, Dean Winchester, Mario, Knuckles the Echidna, Texano, Steve Urkel, Jay Briscoe, Darkwing Duck, Ethan Carter III, Wreck-It Ralph, Homer Simpson, Jake "The Snake" Roberts, Tyrus, Awesome Kong, Hiroshi Tanahashi, Lashley, Big Ryck, Dolph Ziggler, Roderick Strong, Guile, Abyss, SpongeBob SquarePants, Neville, Danny Tanner, Sabu, Triple H, Bud Bundy, Shelby Marcus, Caleb Konley, The Flash, Jay Lethal, Seth Rollins, Shikamaru Nara, Aster Phoenix, Max Buck, Apple White, Flash Sentry, "T-Bone" Chance Furlong, Sheamus, Sin Cara, Maxi, Sami Zayn, Daring Charming, Liv Rooney, Sting, Eddie Winslow, D-Von Dudley, Kenny King, Heather, Kyo Kusanagi, Hulk Hogan, Byakuya Kuchiki, Snake Plissken, Lightning, Blondie Locks, Rusev, Link, The Undertaker, Leonard Hofstadter, Matt Hardy, Curtis Axel, Cody Lambert, Justin, Sparrow Hood, Enzo Amore, Rockstar Spud, Adam Rose, Bart Simpson, Bull Dredd, Sub-Zero, Gunner, Vanessa Doofenshmirtz, and Cage.**

 **Still in the match: Trent, Tyler James, Johnny Mundo, Austin Moon, Hunter Huntsman, Ashlynn Ella, Leshawna, Brian Anthony, Dean Ambrose, Charlie Harper, Steven Hyde, The Rock, Anne Maria, Sheldon Cooper, Daniel Bryan, King Leonidas, Austin Aries, Geoff, Drago, Porter Geiss, Ryback, Sonic The Hedgehog, John Cena, Cloud Strife, Maddie Rooney, Batman, Diamond Dallas Page, Twilight Sparkle, Big E, and Fry.**

 **Longest time in the ring: Kyo Kusanagi (Two hours, forty nine minutes, and twenty-one seconds)**

 **Shortest time in the ring: Adam Rose (1.7 seconds)**

 **Most eliminations: Leshawna (seventeen eliminations)**

 **Will Trent be able to break Kyo's record?**

 **Will Leshawna be able to make it to twenty eliminations?**

 **And can anyone stop John Cena?**

 **You have to tune in to find out, seriously the next chapter is going to be epic.**


	44. The New Brood

**The Mega AllStar Fanfiction Royal Rumble**

 **Summary: Three hundred of the best wrestlers and characters (yes, I did say 300) compete in a wild and insane Royal Rumble match featuring two rings, pure insanity, and a huge cash prize.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own WWE, IMPACT Wrestling, Lucha Underground, Ring of Honor, New Japan Pro Wrestling, FOX network, CBS, Mattel, Hasbro, Capcom, Universal Pictures, Paramount Pictures, TBS, or any company whatsoever.**

 **Myself and UltimateWarriorFan4Ever created the list of entrants. But, UltimateWarriorFan4Ever helped me with eliminations and everything else.**

 **Rated T for wrestling violence and language.**

 **This is a special request for Jeff Hardy Fan VR1.**

 **Chapter 44: The New Brood**

The fans then started to count down to the next entrant.

 **10…9…8…7…6…5…4…3…2…1…BZZT!**

 **Entrant #211: Konnor**

What sounds like demonic rock music coming from the speakers, out of the stage was the other half of The Ascension, Konnor, who got a few boos from the fans.

"Welcome to the wasteland," JBL said.

"Entrant two hundred and eleven is Konnor, the other half of The Ascension, hope he does better than Viktor," Jerry Lawler said.

Konnor runs down the ramp and he enters the ring. As he enters the ring, Fry sees The Rock and John Cena near the ropes, so he runs at them trying for a double clothesline, but Rock and John give Fry a double back body drop over the top rope and onto the floor, ending Fry's rumble run.

"And Fry gets eliminated by The Rock and John Cena," Michael Cole said.

 **181st eliminated: Fry, by The Rock and John Cena, Duration-1:10**

As Fry left the ringside area, in ring one, Maddie Rooney nails Cloud Strife and Konnor with a double clothesline.

"Double clothesline on Cloud and Konnor by Maddie," JBL said.

In ring two, Steven Hyde gets Charlie Harper with a spinebuster.

"Spinebuster on Charlie by Steven," Jerry Lawler said.

Then, Anne Maria climbs up to the top rope on the bottom left corner of ring two, she then jumps off and gets Charlie with a top rope elbow drop.

"Elbow drop from the top rope by Anne Maria," Michael Cole said.

In ring one, Batman sees Drago punching Trent in the face. Then, Drago turns around and Batman nails him with a spear that nearly breaks him in half.

"Spear from Batman and Drago might be dead," JBL said.

Batman gets up and grabs Drago by the neck, he gets Drago up, lifts him up in a gorilla press position, and then he tosses him over the top rope and onto the floor.

"Drago has been eliminated from the rumble by Batman," Jerry Lawler said.

 **182nd eliminated: Drago, by Batman, Duration-22:32**

As Drago left the ringside area, in ring two, Sheldon Cooper and Daniel Bryan were firing off forearm shots to the back of King Leonidas.

"Sheldon and Daniel are trying to wear out the Spartan, Leonidas," Michael Cole said.

After ten forearm shots, Leonidas pushes Daniel and Sheldon away from him, and then he gives the two guys a double clothesline.

"Double clothesline by Leonidas and those shots did not weaken him," JBL said.

In ring one, Diamond Dallas Page grabs Tyler James by the head and gives him a diamond cutter.

"Diamond cutter on Tyler by DDP," Jerry Lawler said.

As DDP got up and with fights happening in the two rings, the ten second mark appears on the Titantron, which means another person was going to enter the rumble.

"Who's the next entrant in the match," Michael Cole said.

 **10…9…8…7…6…5…4…3…2…1…BZZT!**

With gothic rock music playing through the speakers, a ring of fire appeared on the stage, and then a group of people rise up onto the stage, it was WWE faction, The Brood, as the fans cheer for them. There was former WWE wrestler and Brood leader, Gangrel, former WWE World Heavyweight Champion, Christian, and WWE Hall of Famer, "The Rated R Superstar" Edge, and there was a person in front of them in a kneeling position, that person was the next entrant known as…

 **Entrant #212: Dawn (Total Drama)**

The fans gave the loudest pop for the aura whisper and fan favorite, Dawn from Total Drama: Revenge of the Island. Dawn's outfit was unique, she had on a black t-shirt with chibi versions of The Brood on it, she also had on purple and black wrestling pants (the sides had suns on them and her name on it), and black wrestling boots.

"Oh my god, looks like The Brood has returned and they have a new recruit," JBL said.

"Dawn from Total Drama is entrant two hundred and twelve, and we know where she got her training from," Jerry Lawler said.

The Brood then spits out this red mist into the air and then Dawn start to stand as the flames were gone and after The Brood wish her some good luck, Dawn sprints down the ramp and she enters the ring.

As Dawn entered the ring, Konnor tries to get Twilight Sparkle out with a clothesline, but Twilight gave Konnor a back body drop that force Konnor to wreck himself on the ropes.

"Oh god, Konnor might not have any children after that brutal wreck," Michael Cole said.

Then, Twilight hops onto the middle ropes and gives Konnor an enzugiri, the impact knocks Konnor over the top rope and onto the floor.

"And Konnor is out at the hands of Twilight Sparkle," JBL said.

 **183rd eliminated: Konnor, by Twilight Sparkle, Duration-1:21**

As Konnor left the ringside area, in ring one, Dawn was waiting for Twilight to turn around, and when Twilight turned around, Dawn sprays out red mist directly at Twilight. Luckily, Twilight ducks the mist and Porter Geiss gets blinded by the mist.

"Porter gets blinded by the mist from Dawn," Jerry Lawler said.

Then, Dawn grabs Porter's head and gets him with an impaler DDT.

"Impaler DDT, shades of Gangrel," Michael Cole said.

Dawn gets up, grabs the arms of Hunter Huntsman, and gives him the killswitch.

"Killswitch and Dawn is going all Brood in this rumble," JBL said.

Dawn gets up and was readying herself, hoping to get John with a spear.

"Oh boy, I think who Dawn is channeling now," Jerry Lawler said.

Then, Dawn runs towards John and gets him with a brutal spear as the fans gave a really loud pop for Dawn.

"Spear, Dawn uses the three finishers of The Brood in the rumble," Michael Cole said.

In ring two, Sheldon hooks Austin Aries' arm around his neck and gives him a suplex.

"Suplex on Austin Aries by Sheldon," JBL said.

Sheldon then gets up and nails Geoff with a running dropkick.

"Running dropkick on Geoff," Jerry Lawler said.

In ring one, Maddie lifts up Cloud and gives him a powerbomb.

"Powerbomb and down goes Cloud," Michael Cole said.

With Cloud down and with fights happening in the two rings, the ten second mark appears on the Titantron, which means that another person was going to enter the rumble.

"Who's the next entrant in the rumble," JBL said.

 **10…9…8…7…6…5…4…3…2…1…BZZT!**

 **Entrant #213: MVP**

What sounded like a clock ticking coming from the speakers, out of the stage was former WWE and TNA star, MVP, who came out to a really good pop from the crowd.

"Looks who back," Jerry Lawler said.

"Entrant two hundred and thirteen is MVP," Michael Cole said.

MVP then runs down the ramp and he enters the ring, he then gets Rock with a clothesline.

"Clothesline on Rock," JBL said.

MVP then nails DDP with a clothesline as well.

"Clothesline on DDP," Jerry Lawler said.

Then, MVP gives Dawn a scoop slam, MVP then bounces off the ropes, and hopes to land an elbow on Dawn, but Dawn moves out of the way and MVP misses the elbow.

"Scoop slam on Dawn and MVP try to land an elbow but Dawn dodges it," Michael Cole said.

Dawn gets up and nails MVP with a spear.

"Spear on MVP by Dawn," JBL said.

In ring two, Steven Hyde gets Ashlynn Ella in a triangle chokehold, hoping to pass her out and it would be easier for him to eliminate her.

"Look at Steven trying to choke out Ashlynn," Jerry Lawler said.

After locking in the hold for ten seconds, Leonidas drops the leg on Steven, breaking off the hold.

"Leg drop and Ashlynn is out of the hold," Michael Cole said.

Meanwhile, Dawn rolls under the ropes of ring one and looks under the apron for a weapon, and after a few seconds, Dawn pulls out a chair and she re-enters the ring with chair in hand.

"Dawn has a chair in hand, this is going to be bad," JBL said.

Dawn then hits MVP in the ribs and the back with that chair, then she nails Brian Anthony twice in the back with the chair, then Dawn hits Tyler in the ribs and the back with the chair, and finally, Dawn hits Big E four times on the back with the chair as the fans went ballistic with each chair shot.

"Dawn is swinging that chair like she is a female version of Edge," Jerry Lawler said.

As Dawn pumped up the crowd and with fights happening in the two rings, the ten second mark appears on the Titantron, which means another entrant was about to enter the match.

"Who's going to enter the fray next," Michael Cole said.

 **10…9…8…7…6…5…4…3…2…1…BZZT!**

 ** _We are Monster High._**

 **Entrant #214: Abbey Bominable (Monster High)**

With those words coming from the speakers, out of the stage came Heath Burns' girlfriend, Abbey Bominable from Monster High. Abbey got a standing ovation as she held a chair in hand.

"Well, we have some more freaks in this rumble," JBL said.

"Abbey Bominable from the web series, Monster High, is entrant two hundred and fourteen," Jerry Lawler said.

Abbey then freezes the chair in pure ice, she then runs down the ramp and she enters the ring with chair in hand.

"Oh boy, Abbey is going to pull off what Sub-Zero try to do early on," JBL said.

Abbey then nails Big E with the chair, then she hit Austin Moon, Brian, Tyler, Batman, Rock, Cloud, Trent, and Hunter with the chair.

"Abbey just hit nine people with that ice chair," Jerry Lawler said.

Then, Abbey hands Geoff the chair and she gives him a Van Daminator, taking him down.

"Van Daminator and Geoff goes down," Michael Cole said.

Abbey grabs the ice chair and when she turns around, she goes face to face with the other chair swinging female, Dawn.

"Oh boy, two females with chairs, but one can be left standing," JBL said.

After five seconds of circling around the ring staring at each other, they notice Sonic trying to get them with a double clothesline. Using their smarts, Dawn and Abbey nail Sonic in the ribs with their chairs and then they nail Sonic in the face with a con-chair-to.

"Con-chair-to and Sonic might be out cold," Jerry Lawler said.

Then, Maddie and Leshawna notice Sonic was down, so they pick him up and toss him over the top rope and onto the floor, ending his rumble run.

"Sonic is out and Leshawna scores yet another elimination," Michael Cole said.

 **184th eliminated: Sonic The Hedgehog, by Leshawna and Maddie Rooney, Duration-16:36**

As Sonic crawled away from the ringside area in pain, Austin Moon rolls under the ropes and looks under the apron for a weapon and after a few seconds, he pulls out a table and sets it inside the ring, and then he re-enters the ring soon after.

"Austin Moon has a table in the ring," JBL said.

Austin Moon then sets up a table and leans it up against the bottom right corner of ring one, Austin Moon then runs up and gives Leshawna a jumping DDT.

"Jumping DDT on Leshawna by Austin Moon," Jerry Lawler said.

As Austin Moon got up and with fights happening in the two rings, the ten second mark appears on the Titantron, which means another person was going to enter the match.

"Who do we have entering the rumble next," Michael Cole said.

 **10…9…8…7…6…5…4…3…2…1…BZZT!**

 **Entrant #215: Hideo Itami**

Out of the stage was NXT star, Hideo Itami, who came out with his shoulder taped up as the fans gave a great pop for Hideo's return.

"What, I can't believe it," JBL said.

"NXT star Hideo Itami is entrant two hundred and fifteen," Jerry Lawler said.

Hideo runs down the ramp and he enters the ring, and when Austin Moon turns around, Hideo runs up and gets Austin Moon with the shotgun dropkick, that kick sends Austin Moon into the table, breaking it in half as the fans pop for that bump.

"Shotgun dropkick and Austin Moon goes through the table," Michael Cole said.

Hideo gets up and nails a brutal kick right to the side of Dawn's head, knocking the chair out of her hands as the fans gave a few boos for that kick.

"What a loud kick and Dawn might be dazed from it," JBL said.

Hideo gets up again and nails Maddie with a dropkick.

"Dropkick from Hideo on Maddie," Jerry Lawler said.

In ring two, Big E starts to punch Leonidas in the face.

"Look at those punches from Big E on Leonidas," Michael Cole said.

After five punches, Leonidas scoops up Big E and gives him a running powerslam.

"Leonidas counters the punches and gives Big E a powerslam," JBL said.

Then, Leonidas picks up Big E and tosses him over the top rope and onto the floor as the fans cheer for his elimination.

"Well, it won't be a New Day for Big E, he's out," Jerry Lawler said.

 **185th eliminated: Big E, by King Leonidas, Duration-6:28**

As Big E left the ringside area, in ring one, Dawn and Daniel were in a face off as the fans went completely ballistic for this stare down, since these two were incredibly popular among their fan bases.

"Oh my, look at this stare down," Michael Cole said.

"Two underdogs, but only one will come up on top," JBL said.

After five seconds of this stare down, Dawn and Daniel start to punch each other at the same time as the fans were split down the middle on who should they cheer for, half the fans cheer for Dawn, while the other half cheer for Daniel.

"Fists are flying as Dawn and Daniel are brawling to see who is the best in the ring," Jerry Lawler said.

After twelve seconds of this fight, MVP runs up and gives Dawn and Daniel a double clothesline as the fans boo MVP for the move.

"Double clothesline by MVP, and these fans are not too happy about it," Michael Cole said.

As MVP pumped up the crowd and with fights happening in the two rings, the ten second mark appears on the Titantron, which means that the next entrant was going to enter the match.

"Who's entrant two hundred and sixteen," JBL said.

 ** _To be continued_** **…**

 **Yes, Yes, Yes, my T.D girl, Dawn, is in the rumble and it looks like she is dominating the rumble. Hopefully, she lasts a good chunk of time in the match, but anything can happen in the rumble. Also, Trent has officially broke Kyo's longest time in the ring record, he will be at one hundred and seventy minutes in the next chapter. Anyway, here are the stats after this chapter.**

 **Entries gone through this story: 215**

 **Entries left: 85**

 **People in the ring: 30**

 **Eliminated competitors: Barry Eisenberg, Heath Burns, Rikishi, Christie Monterio, King Barrett, Rob Van Dam, PJ Black, Bobby Roode, Michael Bennett, Lelouch Lamperouge, Chris, Rhyno, Courtney, Mark Henry, Ash Williams, Zack Ryder, Dan Hibiki, Mojo Rawley, Farkle Minkus, Leela, Hernandez, Tyler Breeze, Honky Tonk Man, Jeremy Buck, El Torito, Angélico, Tommy Dreamer, Morrigan Aensland, Psymon Stark, Vincent Valentine, Tourette's Guy, Pentagon Jr., Jack Swagger, Eric Young, Naruto Uzumaki, Rangiku Matsumoto, Eric Forman, AJ Styles, R-Truth, Finn Balor, Joey Gladstone, Luke Harper, The Nostalgia Critic, Bram, Pac-Man, Bender, Jill Valentine, Son of Havoc, Sunset Shimmer, Pacifica Northwest, Eric Cartman, Chris Redfield, Viktor, Ally Dawson, Captain America, Ron Zombie, Sexy Star, Naldo Montoya, Mitsurugi, Simon Gotch, Aiden English, Mr. Anderson, Penny, Donkey Kong, New Jack, Alan Harper, Matt Morgan, The Green Arrow, Tajiri, The Big Show, Bubba Ray Dudley, "Razor" Jake Clawson, The Miz, Falco Lombardi, Jimmy Uso, Kevin Owens, King Cuerno, Eva, Jeff Jarrett, Wolverine, Jessie Godderz, Booker T, D'Angelo Dinero, Brian Kendrick, Shinsuke Nakamura, Bo Dallas, Kurt Angle, The Sandman, Heihachi Mishima, Mil Muertes, Matt Sydal, Patrick Star, Roman Reigns, Al Bundy, Frankie Kazarian, Marco Diaz, Star Butterfly, Dalton Castle, Cid Highwind, Ed, Edd, Duncan, Kevin Nash, Scott Hall, Jesse Katsopolis, Matt Taven, Iori Yagami, Luigi, Dean Winchester, Mario, Knuckles the Echidna, Texano, Steve Urkel, Jay Briscoe, Darkwing Duck, Ethan Carter III, Wreck-It Ralph, Homer Simpson, Jake "The Snake" Roberts, Tyrus, Awesome Kong, Hiroshi Tanahashi, Lashley, Big Ryck, Dolph Ziggler, Roderick Strong, Guile, Abyss, SpongeBob SquarePants, Neville, Danny Tanner, Sabu, Triple H, Bud Bundy, Shelby Marcus, Caleb Konley, The Flash, Jay Lethal, Seth Rollins, Shikamaru Nara, Aster Phoenix, Max Buck, Apple White, Flash Sentry, "T-Bone" Chance Furlong, Sheamus, Sin Cara, Maxi, Sami Zayn, Daring Charming, Liv Rooney, Sting, Eddie Winslow, D-Von Dudley, Kenny King, Heather, Kyo Kusanagi, Hulk Hogan, Byakuya Kuchiki, Snake Plissken, Lightning, Blondie Locks, Rusev, Link, The Undertaker, Leonard Hofstadter, Matt Hardy, Curtis Axel, Cody Lambert, Justin, Sparrow Hood, Enzo Amore, Rockstar Spud, Adam Rose, Bart Simpson, Bull Dredd, Sub-Zero, Gunner, Vanessa Doofenshmirtz, Cage, Fry, Drago, Konnor, Sonic The Hedgehog, and Big E.**

 **Still in the match: Trent, Tyler James, Johnny Mundo, Austin Moon, Hunter Huntsman, Ashlynn Ella, Leshawna, Brian Anthony, Dean Ambrose, Charlie Harper, Steven Hyde, The Rock, Anne Maria, Sheldon Cooper, Daniel Bryan, King Leonidas, Austin Aries, Geoff, Porter Geiss, Ryback, John Cena, Cloud Strife, Maddie Rooney, Batman, Diamond Dallas Page, Twilight Sparkle, Dawn, MVP, Abbey Bominable, and Hideo Itami.**

 **Longest time in the ring: Trent (Almost one hundred and seventy minutes, and counting.)**

 **Shortest time in the ring: Adam Rose (1.7 seconds)**

 **Most eliminations: Leshawna (eighteen eliminations)**

 **Will Trent be able to make to the end of the rumble?**

 **Will Dawn's mean streak show up again in the next chapter?**

 **And can Leshawna continue her string of eliminations?**

 **You have to tune in to find out.**


	45. Mysteries and Swingers

**The Mega AllStar Fanfiction Royal Rumble**

 **Summary: Three hundred of the best wrestlers and characters (yes, I did say 300) compete in a wild and insane Royal Rumble match featuring two rings, pure insanity, and a huge cash prize.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own WWE, IMPACT Wrestling, Lucha Underground, Ring of Honor, New Japan Pro Wrestling, FOX network, CBS, Mattel, Hasbro, Capcom, Universal Pictures, Paramount Pictures, TBS, or any company whatsoever.**

 **Myself and UltimateWarriorFan4Ever created the list of entrants. But, UltimateWarriorFan4Ever helped me with eliminations and everything else.**

 **Rated T for wrestling violence and language.**

 **This is a special request for Jeff Hardy Fan VR1.**

 **Chapter 45: Mysteries and Swingers**

The fans then started to count down to the next entrant.

 **10…9…8…7…6…5…4…3…2…1…BZZT!**

 **Entrant #216: Dipper Pines (Gravity Falls)**

With the Gravity Falls theme song playing through the speakers, out of the stage was one of the Pines twins, Dipper Pines, who came out with a shopping cart full of weapons as the fans gave a standing ovation for Dipper.

"Oh boy, things are about to get weird in this rumble," Jerry Lawler said.

"Entrant two hundred and sixteen is Dipper Pines from the animated series, Gravity Falls, and we don't know what kind of weird stuff he might have from that weird town," Michael Cole said.

Dipper pushes the cart down the ramp and he sets it near ring one, he then grabs a weapon from the cart, and it was a fire extinguisher.

"Dipper has a fire extinguisher," JBL said.

Dipper then enters the ring with fire extinguisher in hand, he then sprays Trent, Dawn, MVP, Hideo Itami, The Rock, Austin Moon, Brian Anthony, and Tyler James with the fire extinguisher.

"Dipper is spraying everyone in the ring with that weapon," Jerry Lawler said.

Then, Dipper sprays Cloud Strife in the face with the extinguisher.

"Now, Cloud might be blinded by the fire extinguisher," Michael Cole said.

Cloud ends up blindly walking backwards right into John Cena, John then gets Cloud in a fireman's carry position, and gives him an attitude adjustment over the top rope and onto the floor, ending his rumble run.

"John has eliminated Cloud from the rumble," JBL said.

 **186th eliminated: Cloud Strife, by John Cena, Duration-14:25**

As Cloud left the ringside area, in ring two, Austin Aries hooks the arm of Abbey Bominable, lifts her up, and gives her a brain buster.

"Brain buster and down goes Abbey," Jerry Lawler said.

Austin Aries gets up and Johnny Mundo gives him an enzugiri, taking him down.

"What a loud enzugiri and Austin Aries might be out," Michael Cole said.

In ring one, Dawn climbs up to the top rope on the top right corner of ring one, she then sees Leshawna and Maddie Rooney in front of her. Dawn then jumps off and nails the two women with a top rope double clothesline as the fans pop for that move.

"Top rope double clothesline and Dawn is just on fire," JBL said.

As Dawn got up, Hideo nails Dawn with a shotgun dropkick, sending her into the top right corner of ring one.

"Shotgun dropkick and Dawn gets knocked into the corner," Jerry Lawler said.

In ring two, Daniel Bryan starts to give out forearms to the back of Hunter Huntsman.

"Daniel is just firing forearms on Hunter," Michael Cole said.

After five forearms, Daniel backs up to the bottom left corner of ring two, then he runs up and nails Hunter with a running knee to the face.

"Running knee and Hunter is out by that goat," JBL said.

As Daniel got up and with fights happening in the two rings, the ten second mark appears on the Titantron, which means another entrant was going to enter the rumble.

"Who's the next entrant in the rumble," Jerry Lawler said.

 **10…9…8…7…6…5…4…3…2…1…BZZT!**

 **Entrant #217: Cesaro**

What sounded like a siren coming through the speakers, out of the stage was "The Swiss Superman" Cesaro, who came out to a great ovation from the crowd.

"Oh my, here comes a favorite to win the match." Michael Cole said.

"Cesaro is entrant two hundred and seventeen in the rumble," JBL said.

Cesaro then runs down the ramp and he enters the ring, then Cesaro nails Tyler with a brutal uppercut.

"Uppercut on Tyler from Cesaro," Jerry Lawler said.

Then, Cesaro scoops up Batman and he gives him a powerslam.

"Powerslam on Batman by Cesaro," Michael Cole said.

Cesaro gets up and nails Dipper with a boot to the face.

"Boot from Cesaro on Dipper," JBL said.

In ring two, Steven Hyde and Anne Maria were trying to eliminate Diamond Dallas Page from the rumble, but they were not having any luck.

"Steven and Anne Maria are trying so hard to eliminate DDP, but with no luck," Jerry Lawler said.

After seven seconds of trying, MVP join in their elimination and they get DDP over the top rope and onto the floor, as the fans boo for that elimination.

"DDP has been eliminated, and these fans don't like it one bit," Michael Cole said.

 **187th eliminated: Diamond Dallas Page, by MVP, Anne Maria, and Steven Hyde, Duration-10:27**

As DDP left the ringside area, MVP enters ring one and suddenly, he and Brian begin to stomp away at Dawn.

"Looks like Brian and MVP are looking to stomp Dawn into oblivion," JBL said.

After five seconds of stomping, MVP grabs Dawn and launches her shoulder first right into the steel post.

"Ouch, Dawn just got rammed shoulder first into that steel post," Jerry Lawler said.

As Dawn stepped backwards from the top right corner, Brian gets her with a release German suplex.

"German suplex and Dawn might be in pain after that shoulder slam," Michael Cole said.

In ring two, Daniel gives Charlie Harper a scoop slam.

"Scoop slam on Charlie by Daniel," JBL said.

Then, Daniel climbs up to the top rope on the top left corner of ring two, then Daniel jumps off and gets Charlie with a diving headbutt.

"Diving headbutt from the top rope by Daniel on Charlie," Jerry Lawler said.

As Daniel got up and with fights happening in the two rings, the ten second mark appears on the Titantron, which means another entrant was going to enter the match.

"Who's entering the fray next," Michael Cole said.

 **10…9…8…7…6…5…4…3…2…1…BZZT!**

The fighters in the rings look at the stage, to see no one coming out.

"Wait, no one is coming out," JBL said.

"Probably the entrant was too scared to come out," Jerry Lawler said.

After about five seconds, a flaming circle appeared behind the fighters in ring one and out came the next entrant known as…

 **Entrant #218: Scorpion (Mortal Kombat)**

"Oh god, the fighters shouldn't turn around right now," Michael Cole said.

"Scorpion from the game series, Mortal Kombat, is entrant two hundred and eighteen," JBL said.

The fighters turn around and Scorpion nails everyone with fists to the face. First to Hideo, then he nails Twilight Sparkle, Austin Moon, Ashlynn Ella, Brian, Rock, John, Leshawna, and Maddie with fists to the face.

"Scorpion is going wild, nailing everyone in that ring," Jerry Lawler said.

Meanwhile, MVP grabs Dawn by her hair and begin to insult her to her face.

"You think you're a wrestler, you should go back to reading auras, bitch," MVP said to Dawn and then he kicks her right to the side of her head, taking her down as the fans boo at that attack.

"What a loud kick and Dawn might be out," Michael Cole said.

As MVP was celebrating, he didn't know that Batman was behind him, seeing what happened to Dawn. When MVP turned around, Batman gets him with a hard spinebuster.

"Spinebuster from Batman on MVP," JBL said.

Batman then picks up MVP and tosses him over the top rope and onto the floor as the fans cheer for MVP's elimination.

"Well, MVP has been eliminated by Batman," Jerry Lawler said.

 **188th eliminated: MVP, by Batman, Duration-5:34**

As MVP left the ringside area, in ring one, Trent gets Austin Moon in a sharpshooter as Austin Moon was in pain.

"Trent has Austin Moon in the sharpshooter, Austin Moon must be in so much pain," Michael Cole said.

After six seconds of Austin Moon being in the hold, Tyler looks in the shopping cart and pulls out a photo of Kirk Cameron.

"Tyler has a photo of Kirk Cameron in his hands, I guess someone is not a fan of Growing Pains here," JBL said.

After a few seconds of waiting, Tyler smashes the photo over Trent's head, leaving a huge hole in the photo and taking Trent down (not to mention, breaking off the hold) as the fans pop for the hardcore spot.

"Trent gets a photo onto his head and he is down," Jerry Lawler said.

With Trent down and with fights happening in the two rings, the ten second mark appears on the Titantron, which means another person was about to enter the match.

"Who do we have entering the rumble next," Michael Cole said.

 **10…9…8…7…6…5…4…3…2…1…BZZT!**

 **Entrant #219: Aero Star**

Out of the stage was another Lucha Underground star, this time it was Aero Star, who came out to a great ovation from the crowd.

"Oh boy, here comes even more high flying insanity," JBL said.

"Representing Lucha Underground is Aero Star, who is entrant two hundred and nineteen," Jerry Lawler said.

Aero Star runs down the ramp and he enters the ring, he then gets Leshawna and John with a double dropkick.

"Double dropkick from Aero Star," Michael Cole said.

Aero Star gets up and nails Tyler with a swinging neckbreaker.

"Swinging neckbreaker on Tyler from Aero Star," JBL said.

Aero Star gets up again, puts his legs around Austin Moon's neck, then he spins him around five times, and gives him a tilt-o-whirl hurricanrana.

"Tilt-o-whirl hurricanrana on Austin Moon by Aero Star," Jerry Lawler said.

In ring two, Scorpion nails Hideo with a vicious uppercut.

"Uppercut from Scorpion on Hideo," Michael Cole said.

Hideo then stumbled backwards and when he turned around, Cesaro kicks him in the ribs, lifts him upside down, and gives him a neutralizer.

"Neutralizer on Hideo from Cesaro," JBL said.

Then, Scorpion and Cesaro pick up Hideo and toss him over the top rope and onto the floor as the fans gave out boos for that elimination.

"And those two moves cost Hideo the match and these fans don't like it one bit," Jerry Lawler said.

 **189th eliminated: Hideo Itami, by Cesaro and Scorpion, Duration-4:30**

As Hideo left the ringside area, Cesaro turns around and he grabs Sheldon Cooper by the legs, everyone in the stadium knows what will happen next.

"Wait, are we going to see the Cesaro swing in this rumble," Michael Cole said.

Then, Cesaro swings around Sheldon in the Cesaro swing as the fans start to count each swing that Cesaro made.

"Here we go and the fans are starting to count each swing," JBL said.

"1…2…3…4…5…6…7…8…9…10…11…12…13…14…15…16…17," the fans counted as Cesaro kept swinging Sheldon.

After swing number seventeen, Cesaro throws Sheldon away like a javelin. As Sheldon was down and with fights happening in the two rings, the ten second mark appears on the Titantron, which means that the next entrant was about to enter the rumble.

"I think Sheldon is lucky to be out of the swing, the next entrant is about to come out in a few seconds," Jerry Lawler said.

 **10…9…8…7…6…5…4…3…2…1…BZZT!**

 **Entrant #220: Kazuya Mishima (Tekken)**

Out of the stage came Heihachi Mishima's son, Kazuya Mishima from the game series, Tekken, who came out to a mix response from the crowd.

"Here comes another serious threat for winning this rumble," Michael Cole said.

"Kazuya Mishima from the game series, Tekken, is entrant two hundred and twenty," JBL said.

Kazuya runs down the ramp and he enters the ring, he then takes down Rock with a roundhouse kick to the face.

"Roundhouse kick to Rock," Jerry Lawler said.

Kazuya then gives an elbow to the side of Tyler's head.

"Elbow on Tyler by Kazuya," Michael Cole said.

Then, Kazuya sees Maddie coming his way and he gives her a hip toss.

"Hip toss on Maddie from Kazuya," JBL said.

In ring two, Charlie hooks Hunter's arm and gives him a facebuster suplex.

"Facebuster suplex on Hunter by Charlie," Jerry Lawler said.

When Charlie got up, Batman gives Charlie a belly to belly suplex.

"Belly to belly on Charlie from Batman," Michael Cole said.

As Batman got up, Steven and Anne Maria give Batman a double back suplex.

"Double back suplex and down goes Batman," JBL said.

In ring one, Brian tosses Ashlynn over the top rope, but Ashlynn grab onto the top rope for safety and landed back onto the apron.

"Ashlynn almost got eliminated, but she got a hold of the ropes and remains on the apron," Jerry Lawler said.

As Ashlynn stand up onto the apron, Brian runs up and gives Ashlynn a headbutt, the impact knocks Ashlynn off the apron and onto the floor as the fans were in shock and were booing at Brian for that elimination.

"I CAN'T BELIEVE IT," Michael Cole screamed.

"Ashlynn Ella has been eliminated from the rumble match," JBL said.

 **190th eliminated: Ashlynn Ella, by Brian Anthony, Duration-1:48:32**

As Ashlynn left the ringside area with the fans giving her a standing ovation for her run, everyone in ring one were sick and tired of Brian being in the match for this long. So, Leshawna takes him down with a Lou Thesz press and starts firing away with extremely fast punches to Brian's face.

"Look at Leshawna, she can't take anymore of Brian and is firing out punches like an AK-47," Jerry Lawler said.

After seven seconds of fast punches, Leshawna gets up and picks up Brian, then she tosses Brian over the top rope and onto the floor as the fans went ballistic for that elimination, since Brian was eliminated from the match for good.

"And with that, Brian has been eliminated from the rumble, once and for all," Michael Cole said.

 **191st eliminated: Brian Anthony, by Leshawna, Duration-1:45:46**

As Leshawna was celebrating in the ring, Brian was arguing with the refs about being eliminated, apparently, Brian was not too happy with him being out.

"Brian is furious at the refs for being out, but his fury has just begun," JBL said.

As Brian was arguing with the refs and with fights happening in the two rings, the ten second mark appears on the Titantron, which means another entrant was about to enter the match.

"Who's entrant two hundred and twenty-one," Jerry Lawler said.

 ** _To be continued_** **…**

 **Well, Leshawna scores another elimination and Brian is out of the rumble, I think that Brian's rage in the rumble is just getting started. Anyway, here are the stats after this chapter.**

 **Entries gone through this story: 220**

 **Entries left: 80**

 **People in the ring: 29**

 **Eliminated competitors: Barry Eisenberg, Heath Burns, Rikishi, Christie Monterio, King Barrett, Rob Van Dam, PJ Black, Bobby Roode, Michael Bennett, Lelouch Lamperouge, Chris, Rhyno, Courtney, Mark Henry, Ash Williams, Zack Ryder, Dan Hibiki, Mojo Rawley, Farkle Minkus, Leela, Hernandez, Tyler Breeze, Honky Tonk Man, Jeremy Buck, El Torito, Angélico, Tommy Dreamer, Morrigan Aensland, Psymon Stark, Vincent Valentine, Tourette's Guy, Pentagon Jr., Jack Swagger, Eric Young, Naruto Uzumaki, Rangiku Matsumoto, Eric Forman, AJ Styles, R-Truth, Finn Balor, Joey Gladstone, Luke Harper, The Nostalgia Critic, Bram, Pac-Man, Bender, Jill Valentine, Son of Havoc, Sunset Shimmer, Pacifica Northwest, Eric Cartman, Chris Redfield, Viktor, Ally Dawson, Captain America, Ron Zombie, Sexy Star, Naldo Montoya, Mitsurugi, Simon Gotch, Aiden English, Mr. Anderson, Penny, Donkey Kong, New Jack, Alan Harper, Matt Morgan, The Green Arrow, Tajiri, The Big Show, Bubba Ray Dudley, "Razor" Jake Clawson, The Miz, Falco Lombardi, Jimmy Uso, Kevin Owens, King Cuerno, Eva, Jeff Jarrett, Wolverine, Jessie Godderz, Booker T, D'Angelo Dinero, Brian Kendrick, Shinsuke Nakamura, Bo Dallas, Kurt Angle, The Sandman, Heihachi Mishima, Mil Muertes, Matt Sydal, Patrick Star, Roman Reigns, Al Bundy, Frankie Kazarian, Marco Diaz, Star Butterfly, Dalton Castle, Cid Highwind, Ed, Edd, Duncan, Kevin Nash, Scott Hall, Jesse Katsopolis, Matt Taven, Iori Yagami, Luigi, Dean Winchester, Mario, Knuckles the Echidna, Texano, Steve Urkel, Jay Briscoe, Darkwing Duck, Ethan Carter III, Wreck-It Ralph, Homer Simpson, Jake "The Snake" Roberts, Tyrus, Awesome Kong, Hiroshi Tanahashi, Lashley, Big Ryck, Dolph Ziggler, Roderick Strong, Guile, Abyss, SpongeBob SquarePants, Neville, Danny Tanner, Sabu, Triple H, Bud Bundy, Shelby Marcus, Caleb Konley, The Flash, Jay Lethal, Seth Rollins, Shikamaru Nara, Aster Phoenix, Max Buck, Apple White, Flash Sentry, "T-Bone" Chance Furlong, Sheamus, Sin Cara, Maxi, Sami Zayn, Daring Charming, Liv Rooney, Sting, Eddie Winslow, D-Von Dudley, Kenny King, Heather, Kyo Kusanagi, Hulk Hogan, Byakuya Kuchiki, Snake Plissken, Lightning, Blondie Locks, Rusev, Link, The Undertaker, Leonard Hofstadter, Matt Hardy, Curtis Axel, Cody Lambert, Justin, Sparrow Hood, Enzo Amore, Rockstar Spud, Adam Rose, Bart Simpson, Bull Dredd, Sub-Zero, Gunner, Vanessa Doofenshmirtz, Cage, Fry, Drago, Konnor, Sonic The Hedgehog, Big E, Cloud Strife, Diamond Dallas Page, MVP, Hideo Itami, Ashlynn Ella, and Brian Anthony.**

 **Still in the match: Trent, Tyler James, Johnny Mundo, Austin Moon, Hunter Huntsman, Leshawna, Dean Ambrose, Charlie Harper, Steven Hyde, The Rock, Anne Maria, Sheldon Cooper, Daniel Bryan, King Leonidas, Austin Aries, Geoff, Porter Geiss, Ryback, John Cena, Maddie Rooney, Batman, Twilight Sparkle, Dawn, Abbey Bominable, Dipper Pines, Cesaro, Scorpion, Aero Star, and Kazuya Mishima.**

 **Longest time in the ring: Trent (One hundred and seventy-four minutes and counting.)**

 **Shortest time in the ring: Adam Rose (1.7 seconds)**

 **Most eliminations: Leshawna (nineteen eliminations)**

 **Will Leshawna score her twentieth elimination?**

 **Will Trent make it to three hours inside the ring?**

 **And what will Brian do in the next chapter?**

 **You have to tune in to find out.**


	46. An All Out Rumble Riot

**The Mega AllStar Fanfiction Royal Rumble**

 **Summary: Three hundred of the best wrestlers and characters (yes, I did say 300) compete in a wild and insane Royal Rumble match featuring two rings, pure insanity, and a huge cash prize.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own WWE, IMPACT Wrestling, Lucha Underground, Ring of Honor, New Japan Pro Wrestling, FOX network, CBS, Mattel, Hasbro, Capcom, Universal Pictures, Paramount Pictures, TBS, or any company whatsoever.**

 **Myself and UltimateWarriorFan4Ever created the list of entrants. But, UltimateWarriorFan4Ever helped me with eliminations and everything else.**

 **Rated T for wrestling violence and language.**

 **This is a special request for Jeff Hardy Fan VR1.**

 **Chapter 46: An All Out Rumble Riot**

The fans then started to count down to the next entrant.

 **10…9…8…7…6…5…4…3…2…1…BZZT!**

 **Entrant #221: Chavo Guerrero**

Out of the stage was the nephew of the late Eddie Guerrero, Chavo Guerrero, who came out to a great ovation from the crowd.

"More high flying action here now," JBL said.

"Chavo Guerrero of Lucha Underground is entrant two hundred and twenty-one," Michael Cole said.

Chavo runs down the ramp and he enters the ring, just as he enters the ring, Brian Anthony grabs a 2x4 with black tape on it and enters the ring, he then nails Maddie Rooney, Twilight Sparkle, Chavo, Dawn, John Cena, The Rock, Batman, Aero Star, Charlie Harper, Austin Moon, Sheldon Cooper, Hunter Huntsman, Steven Hyde, King Leonidas, Anne Maria, Austin Aries, Tyler James, and Johnny Mundo with that weapon.

"Brian is going nuts and is just destroying everyone in the rings," Jerry Lawler said.

Then, Brian hits Leshawna in the face with the weapon, the impact knocks her over the top rope and onto the floor as the crowd chanted "bullsh*t" for that elimination.

"And Brian eliminates Leshawna from the rumble and he is supposed to be in the back, not causing this riot," JBL said.

 **192nd eliminated: Leshawna, by Brian Anthony, Duration-1:47:28**

Then, Leshawna sees Brian exiting the ring and so she chases him through the crowd as they start to brawl up the stairs and towards the backstage area.

"Look at this, Leshawna and Brian are fighting through the crowd and it looks like they are heading towards the backstage area of the building," Jerry Lawler said.

Several seconds of brawling later, Brian and Leshawna made their way outside of the stadium and were brawling near one of the entrances to the building.

"Brian and Leshawna are now outside of the stadium and this fight doesn't look like it will stop anytime soon," Michael Cole said.

Then, Leshawna grabs Brian's head and starts banging his head on the hard concrete walk way.

"Leshawna is just smashing the head of Brian Anthony on the concrete and it is not pretty," JBL said.

After ten brutal smashes to his head, Brian was on the walk way woozy and a has a little bit blood coming from his head.

"Oh god, Brian might need stitches and he might have a concussion from that attack," Michael Cole said.

That fight ended up taking up a good chunk of time as the ten second mark appears on the Titantron, which means that the next entrant was going to enter the match.

"Let's forget the chaos, because the next entrant is coming out shortly," Jerry Lawler said.

 **10…9…8…7…6…5…4…3…2…1…BZZT!**

 **Entrant #222: D.J (Total Drama)**

Out of the stage was Total Drama original, D.J, who came out to a good response from the crowd.

"Entrant two hundred and twenty-two is D.J from Total Drama, but we are getting word of numerous fights breaking out in the stadium from eliminated competitions, we will try to keep an eye on the action in the ring as we take you to the backstage area," JBL said.

Then, the cameras turn to the backstage area with Team Asuma and Team Kakashi fighting with The Authority and other heels as Seth was insulting Shikamaru right to his face.

"You are pathetic Shikamaru, just like your worthless sensei," Seth Rollins said to Shikamaru as Shikamaru was pissed and slapped the taste out of Seth's mouth.

"Oh, what a slap from Shikamaru on Seth," Michael Cole said.

"Seth does have a point, the reason that Shikamaru's sensei was because he was a worthless piece of trash," JBL said as Michael and Jerry were in shock.

"Well, your lucky that the entire leaf nation is not here tonight, otherwise they would kick your ass to the next town," Jerry Lawler said.

"Whatever," JBL said.

Then, Naruto and Kakashi were doubling teaming Triple H trying to get him through the table as Sakura and Sai were stomping on Big Show right into oblivion as security was having trouble controlling the situation.

"This battle with the ninja teams and The Authority is gone out of control," Michael Cole said.

Then, Eric Young tackles Naruto to the ground and Triple H was able to grab Kakashi and give him a spinebuster through the table, breaking it apart.

"Spinebuster onto the table and Kakashi is down and out," Jerry Lawler said.

Naruto then pushes Eric Young off and starts to punch Triple H in the back, Eric Young then joins in the assault.

"With this two on one assault going on, we have fights going on near the snack area," JBL said.

The cameras transition to a brawl between Leshawna and Brian, not to mention a brawl with Kyo and Iori.

"Kyo and Iori are brawling near that concession stand," Jerry Lawler said.

Then, Kyo nails Iori on the counter, then he takes a drink and spits it into his face.

"Feeling hydrated yet, Iori," Kyo said to Iori.

"I'll make you pay for that you turd," Iori said and he rams Kyo into a hot dog cart.

"Ouch, looks like Kyo's spit take made Iori pissed off and he slams into the cart," Michael Cole said.

Then, Kyo grabs the strainer from the cart and slams it onto Iori's skull and tosses him over the cart.

"Iori gets tossed over the cart like a piece of trash," Jerry Lawler said.

Brian then climbs onto the counter of the concession stand and he jumps off hoping for a cross body splash on Kyo, but Kyo sees him and gives him a boot to the face.

"Boot to the face of Brian by Kyo and out goes Brian like a light," JBL said.

Then, the cameras transition back to the backstage area as Ashlynn and Vanessa were having their cat fight, Matt Taven and Daring Charming were punching out, and there were other fights happening with the likes of AJ Styles, Dolph Ziggler, Sheamus, Rusev, R-Truth, Bram, King Barrett, Matt Hardy, Eva, Courtney, Eric Forman, Sparrow Hood, Blondie, Leonard, Homer, Bud, Steve Urkel, and many others.

"It's hard to keep up with this action, hopefully we can take a break from this and find out who the next entrant is," JBL said.

JBL was right, with this riot breaking out, the ten second mark appears on the Titantron, which means another entrant was about to appear in the match.

 **10…9…8…7…6…5…4…3…2…1…BZZT!**

 **Entrant #223: Cedric Alexander**

Out of the stage was Ring of Honor star, Cedric Alexander, who came out to a decent ovation from the crowd.

"Cedric Alexander of Ring of Honor wrestling is entrant two hundred and twenty-three, but we still have brawls going all over the stadium still," Michael Cole said.

The cameras transitioned to outside of the stadium with AJ giving Eva a brutal uppercut, while RVD, Star Butterfly, and Marco Diaz were fighting with Duncan, Frankie Kazarian, and The Miz. Then, Marco and Star throw Frankie into the trash cans as RVD, Star, and Marco gang up on Frankie as people were watching this from a distance.

"Did you see that uppercut on Eva by AJ," Michael Cole said.

"I'm just so busy watching this beat down on Frankie, and from the looks of it, I think we might need more than an atomic bomb to stop this riot," Jerry Lawler said.

RVD then climbs up to the top of this garbage bin and then he jumps off and gives Frankie a five star frog splash off the trash bin.

"Five star frog splash on Frankie by RVD from the trash bin," Michael Cole said.

The cameras then transitioned to the locker room as EC3 was being held back by Tyrus, Adam Rose, Bo Dallas, and Heath Slater, while Wreck-It Ralph was being held back by Fix-It Felix Jr., Vanellope Von Schweetz, and Sergeant Tamora Jean Callhoun.

"EC3 and Wreck-It Ralph are being held back, which might be a bad idea," Jerry Lawler said.

"You want some of me pal," Wreck-It Ralph said to EC3.

"I like to see you try. I WANNA SEE YOU FREAKIN' TRY," EC3 said to Ralph.

Then, the cameras transitioned outside the stadium again as Bubba Ray Dudley is trying to hit King Barrett with the chair, while at the same time, Eva drives the face of Liv Rooney into the garden hangar. Then, Bubba starts to beat King Barrett with the chair as security was having no luck in controlling the situation.

"Liv just went face first into the hangar and Bubba is just killing Barrett with the chair and it can't be stopped," JBL said.

Then, Jill Valentine comes from behind and gives Eva a Tazz-Mission while Dolph gets Rusev with a trash can to the head.

"Tazz-Mission on Eva and Rusev is delirious from that trash can shot," JBL said.

After seconds of putting in the hold, Eva gets out of the hold and begins to choke out Jill with a chain.

"Eva is choking out Jill, it feels like World War freaking III here," Jerry Lawler said.

After seconds of choking out Jill, Chris Redfield tackles Eva to the ground freeing Jill from the choke.

"Eva gets tackled to the ground as Chris comes to Jill's aid," Jerry Lawler said.

As Chris was brawling with Eva, the ten second mark appears on the Titantron, which means another entrant was about to enter the rumble match.

"Who's going to come out next," Michael Cole said.

 **10…9…8…7…6…5…4…3…2…1…BZZT!**

 **Entrant #224: Deadpool**

Out of the stage was Marvel's Merc with a Mouth, Deadpool. Just as he comes out, Kazuya Mishima tosses Aero Star over the top rope and onto the floor, ending his rumble run.

"Deadpool is in and now Aero Star is out," JBL said.

 **193rd eliminated: Aero Star, by Kazuya Mishima, Duration-5:03**

Meanwhile, cameras transitioned to the outside of the stadium with Captain America nailing Kenny King with his shield and Bobby Roode giving MVP a back body drop onto the hood of a BMW M3.

"Shield shot on Kenny King by Capt., and Bobby throws MVP onto the hood of that car," JBL said.

"Bobby is getting some payback on MVP," Jerry Lawler said.

Then, the cameras transitioned to the backstage area as Christie Monterio and Morrigan Aensland are having a cat fight.

"Look at this, puppies galore," Jerry Lawler said with excitement.

"A cat fight is breaking out with Christie and Morrigan," JBL said.

"You should have never ruffled my wings," Morrigan said to Christie.

"Oh yeah, well ruffle this," Chrsitie said to Morrigan and she yanks her hair and puts her in a side headscissors.

"Yank of the hair and Christie has Morrigan in a side headscissors, you expect that from someone that trains in the fighting style known as Capoeira," Michael Cole said.

Then, the cameras transitioned to another part of the backstage area with Urkel and Bud Bundy having a slap fight.

"I rather watch the cat fight than these two having a slap fight," Jerry Lawler said.

"Well too bad King, we are watching this," Michael Cole said.

"Is that the best you got? Even your fat cop of a neighbor can fight better than you," Bud said to Urkel.

"Oh, now you've really got me tangled now," Urkel said to Bud and then Bud give Urkel a kick to the nuts.

"Nut kick by Bud, it feels like World War III here," Jerry Lawler said.

Cameras then transitioned to another part of the backstage area with Leonard and Sparrow fighting with Bram.

"Is that the best you got! C'mon, I'm not-," Bram said and then Sparrow nails him in the back with a guitar.

"Guitar to the back of Bram by Sparrow, that will shut him up," JBL said.

Meanwhile, Ashlynn has Vanessa in a sleeper hold, trying to choke her out.

"This is getting personal with Ashlynn and Vanessa ever since they were in that cat fight," JBL said.

The cameras transitioned to the concession area as Kyo had nearly got Iori with a flaming fist, but he ends up hitting the table instead.

"Somebody get the fire hazard crew to the concession area because that flaming fist might cause a fire," JBL said.

As the riot still was going on, the ten second mark appears on the Titantron, which means another entrant was about to enter the match.

"Let's take a break from the riot and see who the next entrant is," Michael Cole said.

 **10…9…8…7…6…5…4…3…2…1…BZZT!**

 **Entrant #225: Darren Young**

Out of the stage was one half of The Prime Time Players, Darren Young, who came out to a good response from the crowd. While at the same time, Charlie Harper clotheslines Chavo over the top rope and onto the floor, and Deadpool clotheslines King Leonidas over the top rope and onto the floor as well.

"Two entrants are out and a new wrestler has entered," JBL said.

 **194th eliminated: Chavo Guerrero, by Charlie Harper, Duration-4:04**

 **195th eliminated: King Leonidas, by Deadpool, Duration-41:04**

The cameras transitioned to the locker room where EC3 and Wreck-It Ralph were still being held back by their buddies.

"EC3 and Ralph are still being held back, which is smart since we have too many riots," JBL said.

The cameras then transitioned to another locker room where Star, Marco, Daring, Apple, and RVD got The Kingdom (Matt Taven, Michael Bennet, and Adam Cole), Miz, and Frankie in a corner and starts laying out punches and kicks to them.

"Star, Marco, Daring, Apple, and RVD taking The Kingdom, Miz, and Frankie apart with punches and kicks," Jerry Lawler said.

"This is gone over the edge," JBL said.

The cameras then transitioned to another part of the backstage area with Leshawna beating up Brian.

"You made a huge mistake pissing me off," Leshawna said as she lifts up Brian and gives him a powerbomb right through a table, breaking it in half.

"Powerbomb and Brian goes through the table," Michael Cole said.

"Brian deserves it for being an ass," Jerry Lawler said.

Then, the cameras transitioned to outside of the stadium with more fighting going on. Dolph ends up hitting Duncan in the face with a trash can, while Bram gets Eric Forman with a spinebuster on the concrete.

"Trash can shot to Duncan by Dolph and Eric Forman tastes a spinebuster from Bram," Michael Cole said.

"Where's your daddy? Where's your daddy, huh," Bram said to Eric Forman and then sirens go off.

"What's with the sirens now," Jerry Lawler said.

Then, all of sudden there was three police cars and two SWAT trucks pulling up to the stadium.

"Thank goodness that the entire police force has arrive here, if they didn't, it would turn into the riot that happened in Vancouver years ago over Vancouver's lost at The Stanley Cup," Michael Cole said.

Then, members of the SWAT team and numerous police officers exit their vehicles and head into the stadium, and they quickly got the fights settled down and they stop, finally getting control of this chaotic mess.

"Everything is settled down and we can finally getting back to the match after this chaos," Michael Cole said.

"This chaos made us miss the action in the rings momentarily, but we will bring you the rest of the rumble match from this point forward," Jerry Lawler said.

With the riots finally over, the ten second mark appears on the Titantron, which means another entrant was going to enter the rumble match.

"Who's entrant two hundred and twenty-six," JBL said.

 ** _To be continued_** **…**

 **Well, that was a really hard chapter to write, but I finally got it done and hopefully that will be the last riot we will have in the rumble. Anyway, here are the stats after this chapter.**

 **Entries gone through this story: 225**

 **Entries left: 75**

 **People in the ring: 30**

 **Eliminated competitors: Barry Eisenberg, Heath Burns, Rikishi, Christie Monterio, King Barrett, Rob Van Dam, PJ Black, Bobby Roode, Michael Bennett, Lelouch Lamperouge, Chris, Rhyno, Courtney, Mark Henry, Ash Williams, Zack Ryder, Dan Hibiki, Mojo Rawley, Farkle Minkus, Leela, Hernandez, Tyler Breeze, Honky Tonk Man, Jeremy Buck, El Torito, Angélico, Tommy Dreamer, Morrigan Aensland, Psymon Stark, Vincent Valentine, Tourette's Guy, Pentagon Jr., Jack Swagger, Eric Young, Naruto Uzumaki, Rangiku Matsumoto, Eric Forman, AJ Styles, R-Truth, Finn Balor, Joey Gladstone, Luke Harper, The Nostalgia Critic, Bram, Pac-Man, Bender, Jill Valentine, Son of Havoc, Sunset Shimmer, Pacifica Northwest, Eric Cartman, Chris Redfield, Viktor, Ally Dawson, Captain America, Ron Zombie, Sexy Star, Naldo Montoya, Mitsurugi, Simon Gotch, Aiden English, Mr. Anderson, Penny, Donkey Kong, New Jack, Alan Harper, Matt Morgan, The Green Arrow, Tajiri, The Big Show, Bubba Ray Dudley, "Razor" Jake Clawson, The Miz, Falco Lombardi, Jimmy Uso, Kevin Owens, King Cuerno, Eva, Jeff Jarrett, Wolverine, Jessie Godderz, Booker T, D'Angelo Dinero, Brian Kendrick, Shinsuke Nakamura, Bo Dallas, Kurt Angle, The Sandman, Heihachi Mishima, Mil Muertes, Matt Sydal, Patrick Star, Roman Reigns, Al Bundy, Frankie Kazarian, Marco Diaz, Star Butterfly, Dalton Castle, Cid Highwind, Ed, Edd, Duncan, Kevin Nash, Scott Hall, Jesse Katsopolis, Matt Taven, Iori Yagami, Luigi, Dean Winchester, Mario, Knuckles the Echidna, Texano, Steve Urkel, Jay Briscoe, Darkwing Duck, Ethan Carter III, Wreck-It Ralph, Homer Simpson, Jake "The Snake" Roberts, Tyrus, Awesome Kong, Hiroshi Tanahashi, Lashley, Big Ryck, Dolph Ziggler, Roderick Strong, Guile, Abyss, SpongeBob SquarePants, Neville, Danny Tanner, Sabu, Triple H, Bud Bundy, Shelby Marcus, Caleb Konley, The Flash, Jay Lethal, Seth Rollins, Shikamaru Nara, Aster Phoenix, Max Buck, Apple White, Flash Sentry, "T-Bone" Chance Furlong, Sheamus, Sin Cara, Maxi, Sami Zayn, Daring Charming, Liv Rooney, Sting, Eddie Winslow, D-Von Dudley, Kenny King, Heather, Kyo Kusanagi, Hulk Hogan, Byakuya Kuchiki, Snake Plissken, Lightning, Blondie Locks, Rusev, Link, The Undertaker, Leonard Hofstadter, Matt Hardy, Curtis Axel, Cody Lambert, Justin, Sparrow Hood, Enzo Amore, Rockstar Spud, Adam Rose, Bart Simpson, Bull Dredd, Sub-Zero, Gunner, Vanessa Doofenshmirtz, Cage, Fry, Drago, Konnor, Sonic The Hedgehog, Big E, Cloud Strife, Diamond Dallas Page, MVP, Hideo Itami, Ashlynn Ella, Brian Anthony, Leshawna, Aero Star, Chavo Guerrero, and King Leonidas.**

 **Still in the match: Trent, Tyler James, Johnny Mundo, Austin Moon, Hunter Huntsman, Dean Ambrose, Charlie Harper, Steven Hyde, The Rock, Anne Maria, Sheldon Cooper, Daniel Bryan, Austin Aries, Geoff, Porter Geiss, Ryback, John Cena, Maddie Rooney, Batman, Twilight Sparkle, Dawn, Abbey Bominable, Dipper Pines, Cesaro, Scorpion, Kazuya Mishima, D.J, Cedric Alexander, Deadpool, and Darren Young.**

 **Longest time in the ring: Trent (One hundred and seventy-nine minutes and counting.)**

 **Shortest time in the ring: Adam Rose (1.7 seconds)**

 **Most eliminations: Leshawna (nineteen eliminations)**

 **Will the riots finally stop in the rumble?**

 **Will Deadpool break the fourth wall?**

 **And can Trent make it to the end?**

 **You have to tune in to find out.**

 **Deadpool: Oh and don't forget that this Sunday is the Royal Rumble PPV.**

 **E.B: I thought you are in the rumble, what are you doing here?**

 **Deadpool: Just got to some advertisement for WWE Network and The Royal Rumble PPV. Anyway, see ya.**

 **E.B: That was weird.**


	47. A Predator Strikes

**The Mega AllStar Fanfiction Royal Rumble**

 **Summary: Three hundred of the best wrestlers and characters (yes, I did say 300) compete in a wild and insane Royal Rumble match featuring two rings, pure insanity, and a huge cash prize.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own WWE, IMPACT Wrestling, Lucha Underground, Ring of Honor, New Japan Pro Wrestling, FOX network, CBS, Mattel, Hasbro, Capcom, Universal Pictures, Paramount Pictures, TBS, or any company whatsoever.**

 **Myself and UltimateWarriorFan4Ever created the list of entrants. But, UltimateWarriorFan4Ever helped me with eliminations and everything else.**

 **Rated T for wrestling violence and language.**

 **This is a special request for Jeff Hardy Fan VR1.**

 **Chapter 47: A Predator Strikes**

The fans then started to count down to the next entrant.

 **10…9…8…7…6…5…4…3…2…1…BZZT!**

 **Entrant #226: Angry Grandpa**

Out of the stage came the sixty-something year old Internet star, Angry Grandpa, who came out with a yellow and black wrench in his hands as the crowd gave him a mix reaction.

"Well, this guy might be old, but he might pack a wild punch," JBL said.

"Internet star, Angry Grandpa, is entrant two hundred and twenty-six," Michael Cole said.

Angry Grandpa walks down the ramp and he enters the ring with wrench in hand. Angry Grandpa then nails Darren Young really hard in the nuts with that wrench as Darren left out this loud scream as the fans cringe at the impact.

"Ouch, that doesn't look good from Darren's point of view," Jerry Lawler said.

Then, Angry Grandpa grabs Darren by the head and toss him over the top rope and onto the floor as fans cheer for that elimination.

"Darren is out of here," JBL said.

 **196th eliminated: Darren Young, by Angry Grandpa, Duration-1:16**

As Darren left the ringside area, Angry Grandpa nails John Cena in the ribs with the wrench, then he nails The Rock in the shoulder with the wrench, he then nails Tyler James on the hand with the wrench, and then he nails the wrench into the ribs of Dawn, Cedric Alexander, D.J, Trent, Austin Moon, Hunter Huntsman, Geoff, Maddie Rooney, Batman, and Abbey Bominable.

"Angry Grandpa is pretending everyone is a PS4 and is destroying them with that wrench," Michael Cole said.

In ring two, Deadpool was trying to eliminate Daniel Bryan from the rumble, but was failing badly.

"Deadpool is trying to eliminate Daniel from the rumble with little results," Jerry Lawler said.

"If I eliminate Daniel from the match, this entire crowd will go all 2015 Royal Rumble here tonight," Deadpool said.

After seven seconds of trying, Daniel kicks Deadpool in the side of the head, saving him from elimination. Daniel then runs up and nails Deadpool with a running dropkick.

"Running dropkick from Daniel on Deadpool," JBL said.

Daniel then gets up, he then runs up and nails Dipper Pines and Cesaro with a double running dropkick.

"Look at Daniel, he just took out Dipper and Cesaro with a double running dropkick," Michael Cole said.

Daniel gets up again and then, Steven Hyde grabs a hold of Daniel and gives him a belly to belly suplex.

"Belly to belly on Daniel from Steven," Jerry Lawler said.

As Steven got up and with fights happening in the two rings, the ten second mark appears on the Titantron, which means another entrant was going to enter the match.

"Who's entering the mayhem next," JBL said.

 **10…9…8…7...6…5…4…3…2…1…BZZT!**

 ** _I hear voices in my head, they come to me, they understand, they talk to me._**

 **Entrant #227: Randy Orton**

Out of the stage was WWE's "Apex Preadator" Randy Orton who came out to a good pop from the crowd.

"Oh my, everyone in the rings are in so much trouble," Michael Cole said.

"The 2009 Royal Rumble winner, Randy Orton, is entrant two hundred and twenty-seven," Jerry Lawler said.

Randy walks down the ramp, eyeing the competitors along the way, once he reach the ringside area, he runs in and enters the ring, Randy then gets Twilight Sparkle with an RKO.

"RKO on Twilight," JBL said.

Randy gets up and nails John with an RKO.

"RKO this time on John," Michael Cole said.

As Randy was getting up, Dawn was setting up for a spear on Randy. As Dawn was running at him, Randy gives Dawn an RKO out of nowhere, nearly turning her inside out.

"Oh god, RKO on Dawn and she might be out cold," Jerry Lawler said.

Randy then backs up into the top left corner of ring one, going ballistic, and he look like he might give Dawn a punt to the skull.

"Wait, don't tell me Randy is going to punt Dawn," JBL said.

"I can't watch this," Michael Cole said.

Dawn slowly got onto her knees, then Randy rushes at her for a punt, but then Hunter runs up and gets Randy with a flying knee to the face and saving Dawn from the punt.

"Hunter saves Dawn in time and Randy is down," Jerry Lawler said.

In ring two, Anne Maria scoops up Trent and then she rams him with his lower back hitting into the bottom left corner, then she rams Trent again into the corner, and for a final time, she rams Trent into the corner.

"Anne Maria just rammed Trent into that corner three times," JBL said.

Then, Anne Maria runs out of the corner and gives Trent a running powerslam.

"Running powerslam and Trent is out like a light," Michael Cole said.

In ring one, Angry Grandpa tries to nail Randy with a wrench, but Randy nails him with an RKO.

"RKO on Angry Grandpa," Jerry Lawler said.

Randy gets up and nails his signature Backbreaker on Batman.

"Backbreaker on Batman," JBL said.

Then, Randy sees Rock running at him and gives him a quick powerslam.

"Powerslam on Rock from Orton," Michael Cole said.

In ring two, Ryback hooks the arm of Porter Geiss, then he puts him in a torture rack position, after marching around the ring, he drops Porter with a shell shock.

"Shell shock on Porter from Ryback," Jerry Lawler said.

As Ryback got up and with fights happening in the two rings, the ten second mark appears on the Titantron, which means another person was going to enter the chaos.

"Who's coming out next," JBL said.

 **10…9…8…7…6…5…4…3…2…1…BZZT!**

 **Entrant #228: Ichigo Kurosaki (Bleach)**

Out of the stage was the main star of the hit anime, Bleach, it was the human with Shinigami and Quincy powers, Ichigo Kurosaki, who came out to a great pop from the crowd.

"Here's another tough fighter in the rumble," Michael Cole said.

"Ichigo Kurosaki from the anime hit, Bleach, is entrant two hundred and twenty-eight," Jerry Lawler said.

Ichigo runs down the ramp and he enters the ring, he then nails Geoff and Austin Moon with a double clothesline.

"Double clothesline from Ichigo," JBL said.

Then, Ichigo nails D.J with a swinging neckbreaker.

"Swinging neckbreaker on D.J," Michael Cole said.

Ichigo gets up and gets Angry Grandpa with a hip toss.

"Hip toss on Angry Grandpa." Jerry Lawler said.

Dawn then starts to nail Ichigo in the back with forearms, but then, Blake, Murphy, and Alexa Bliss run down the ramp and they storm the ring, Blake and Murphy grab Dawn by the arms and hold her back.

"Oh come on," JBL said.

"Blake, Murphy, and Alexa are ruining the rumble again as they are going to tear Dawn apart," Michael Cole said.

As Dawn was being held back, Alexa lifts Dawn up by the head and starts to smack talk her.

"Do you know who I am, I'm the best female of NXT, your just a wannabe that doesn't belong here, go back to that trash you call a reality show and stay there," Alexa said to Dawn and then she slapped Dawn in the face as the fans gave loud boos to Alexa.

"What a slap by Alexa and these fans really hate her," Jerry Lawler said.

Alexa runs up hoping to nail Dawn, but Dawn fires back with a kick to Alexa's head, then Dawn give Blake and Murphy with a double noggin knocker, therefore letting go of her.

"Dawn is firing back and is not taking anymore crap from those assholes," JBL said.

Dawn then grabs a chair and she hits Blake in the ribs with the chair, then she nails Murphy in the back with the chair.

"Blake and Murphy get nail with that chair from Dawn," Michael Cole said.

As Blake and Murphy rolled under the ring, Dawn sees Alexa woozy from that kick. When Alexa turned around, Dawn nails her in the skull with the chair, it was so loud that the fans cringe at the impact, then Alexa rolled out of the ring in pain.

"Oh my god, what a loud chair shot and out goes Alexa," Jerry Lawler said.

As Dawn had a smile on her face for taking out Alexa, Alexa was crawling from the ringside area as her face was just leaking out blood from the impact.

"Alexa has been busted wide open, thanks to that lunatic Moonchild, Dawn," JBL said.

As Blake and Murphy were helping Alexa back to the backstage area and with fights happening in the two rings, the ten second mark appears on the Titantron, which means another person was going to enter the match.

"Who do we have appearing next," Michael Cole said.

 **10…9…8…7…6…5…4…3…2…1…BZZT!**

Then a blast of pyro was set off on the stage and the next entrant appeared which was…

 **Entrant #229: Rey Mysterio**

Rey Mysterio got a loud pop from the crowd for his return as he ran down the ramp.

"Here comes one of my picks to win," Jerry Lawler said.

"Entrant two hundred and twenty-nine is Rey Mysterio, who won the 2006 Royal Rumble by entering number two and lasting sixty-two minutes and twelve seconds," JBL said.

Rey then reaches the ringside area and he enters the ring, he then gets Tyler with a hurricanrana.

"Hurricanrana on Tyler," Michael Cole said.

Rey gets up and nails a hurricanrana on Ichigo.

"Ichigo goes down with a hurricanrana," Jerry Lawler said.

Rey gets up again and nails D.J with a running dropkick.

"Dropkick on D.J by Rey," JBL said.

In ring two, Cedric Alexander managed to get Porter Geiss over the top rope and he was about to push Porter onto the floor. Then, he pushes him onto the floor and thinking he had eliminated him.

"And I think Porter is out-," Michael Cole said and then he realized something and he continued, "wait, he is not out."

What happened was that Porter landed with his hands on the floor and then he handstands all the way to the barricade with Cedric in shock.

"Porter is pulling off a Kofi Kingston like maneuver," Jerry Lawler said.

As Cedric was in shock, John comes from behind and tosses him over the top rope and onto the floor, eliminating Cedric from the match.

"That distraction cost Cedric the match," JBL said.

 **197th eliminated: Cedric Alexander, by John Cena, Duration-6:24**

As Cedric left the ringside area, Porter handstands all the way to the steel steps and lands his feet onto the steps. Porter then gets up and walks up the steps and re-enters ring two as the fans pop for that near-elimination.

"Porter saves himself from elimination," Michael Cole said.

Porter then runs up and nails Steven and Anne Maria with a brutal double clothesline..

"Double clothesline and Porter nearly turns Steven and Anne Maria into ghosts," Jerry Lawler said.

In ring one, Dawn runs up and takes out Randy with a spear.

"Spear on Orton from Dawn," JBL said.

Then, Dawn starts firing punches to Randy's face.

"Look at Dawn, she wants to turn the viper into a garden snake," Michael Cole said.

After ten punches, Dawn gets up and notices that the ten second mark appearing on the Titantron, which means that another entrant was going to enter the chaos.

"Who's coming out next," Jerry Lawler said.

 **10…9…8…7…6…5…4...3…2…1…BZZT!**

 **Entrant #230: Rouge The Bat (Sonic The Hedgehog)**

Out of the stage was this anthropomorphic bat with her beautiful white hair, it was Rouge The Bat, as fans gave her a very mixed reaction.

"Yes, we got some more puppies here," Jerry Lawler said with excitement.

"Here comes another character from the Sonic The Hedgehog game series, it is the treasure hunter and thief, Rouge The Bat," JBL said.

Rouge runs down the ramp and she enters the ring, she then gives Hunter a kick to the side of the head.

"Brutal kick to Hunter's head," Michael Cole said.

Then, Rouge gets up and nails a kick this time to the side of Austin Moon's head.

"Another kick, this time to Austin Moon's head," Jerry Lawler said.

Rouge gets up again and nails a dropkick on Charlie Harper.

"Now a dropkick on Charlie," JBL said.

In ring two, Dawn, Austin Aries, and Abbey got Kazuya Mishima over the top rope and try to push him off the apron.

"Kazuya might be out of here soon," Michael Cole said.

After five seconds, Kazuya nails Dawn with a forearm, then he gets Austin Aries with a kick to the face, and then he gets Abbey with a punch to the face, saving Kazuya from elimination.

"Kazuya fights back and is safe for now," Jerry Lawler said.

As Kazuya was about to enter back into the ring through the middle ropes, Randy comes out of nowhere and gets him with a RKO, the impact knocks him off the apron and onto the floor, as the fans cheer for his elimination.

"RKO out of nowhere and out goes Kazuya," JBL said.

 **198th eliminated: Kazuya Mishima, by Randy Orton, Duration-10:27**

As Kazuya left the ringside area, in ring one, Tyler tosses Scorpion over the top rope, but Scorpion hold onto the top rope and was close to being eliminated.

"Scorpion holds onto the ropes and avoids the elimination," Michael Cole said.

Then, Rey bounces off the ropes and nails Scorpion with a 619, causing his hands to let go of the ropes and land onto the floor, ending his rumble run.

"619 and Scorpion is gone from the rumble," Jerry Lawler said.

 **199th eliminated: Scorpion, by Rey Mysterio, Duration-12:35**

As Scorpion left the ringside area, Rey hops onto the top ropes, hoping to get Cesaro with a cross body splash. When Rey jumps off, Cesaro nails him with a mid-air uppercut, knocking him onto the mat.

"Uppercut by Cesaro and Rey is out cold," JBL said.

In ring two, Deadpool pulls a weapon from the shopping cart and it was a pool cue.

"Deadpool has a cue, who is going to get hit by that," Michael Cole said.

Deadpool then hits Daniel in the ribs with the cue, then he hits Daniel in the back with cue eight times (it was a hit per second).

"Deadpool is just hitting Daniel like he is a piñata," Jerry Lawler said.

With Daniel down and with fights happening in the two rings, the ten second mark appears on the Titantron, which means another entrant was going to enter the rumble.

"Who's entrant two hundred and thirty-one," JBL said.

 ** _To be continued_** **…**

 **Well folks, we only have one hundred people left to be eliminated in order to crown a winner, but who, well you'll have to wait and see. Also, the upcoming updates for this story might have a little bit of a wait period, that's because I'm writing another fic at the same time, but don't worry, I will still be working on this fic too, so no one panic, it will be done. Anyway, here are the stats after this chapter.**

 **Entries gone through this story: 230**

 **Entries left: 70**

 **People in the ring: 31**

 **Eliminated competitors: Barry Eisenberg, Heath Burns, Rikishi, Christie Monterio, King Barrett, Rob Van Dam, PJ Black, Bobby Roode, Michael Bennett, Lelouch Lamperouge, Chris, Rhyno, Courtney, Mark Henry, Ash Williams, Zack Ryder, Dan Hibiki, Mojo Rawley, Farkle Minkus, Leela, Hernandez, Tyler Breeze, Honky Tonk Man, Jeremy Buck, El Torito, Angélico, Tommy Dreamer, Morrigan Aensland, Psymon Stark, Vincent Valentine, Tourette's Guy, Pentagon Jr., Jack Swagger, Eric Young, Naruto Uzumaki, Rangiku Matsumoto, Eric Forman, AJ Styles, R-Truth, Finn Balor, Joey Gladstone, Luke Harper, The Nostalgia Critic, Bram, Pac-Man, Bender, Jill Valentine, Son of Havoc, Sunset Shimmer, Pacifica Northwest, Eric Cartman, Chris Redfield, Viktor, Ally Dawson, Captain America, Ron Zombie, Sexy Star, Naldo Montoya, Mitsurugi, Simon Gotch, Aiden English, Mr. Anderson, Penny, Donkey Kong, New Jack, Alan Harper, Matt Morgan, The Green Arrow, Tajiri, The Big Show, Bubba Ray Dudley, "Razor" Jake Clawson, The Miz, Falco Lombardi, Jimmy Uso, Kevin Owens, King Cuerno, Eva, Jeff Jarrett, Wolverine, Jessie Godderz, Booker T, D'Angelo Dinero, Brian Kendrick, Shinsuke Nakamura, Bo Dallas, Kurt Angle, The Sandman, Heihachi Mishima, Mil Muertes, Matt Sydal, Patrick Star, Roman Reigns, Al Bundy, Frankie Kazarian, Marco Diaz, Star Butterfly, Dalton Castle, Cid Highwind, Ed, Edd, Duncan, Kevin Nash, Scott Hall, Jesse Katsopolis, Matt Taven, Iori Yagami, Luigi, Dean Winchester, Mario, Knuckles the Echidna, Texano, Steve Urkel, Jay Briscoe, Darkwing Duck, Ethan Carter III, Wreck-It Ralph, Homer Simpson, Jake "The Snake" Roberts, Tyrus, Awesome Kong, Hiroshi Tanahashi, Lashley, Big Ryck, Dolph Ziggler, Roderick Strong, Guile, Abyss, SpongeBob SquarePants, Neville, Danny Tanner, Sabu, Triple H, Bud Bundy, Shelby Marcus, Caleb Konley, The Flash, Jay Lethal, Seth Rollins, Shikamaru Nara, Aster Phoenix, Max Buck, Apple White, Flash Sentry, "T-Bone" Chance Furlong, Sheamus, Sin Cara, Maxi, Sami Zayn, Daring Charming, Liv Rooney, Sting, Eddie Winslow, D-Von Dudley, Kenny King, Heather, Kyo Kusanagi, Hulk Hogan, Byakuya Kuchiki, Snake Plissken, Lightning, Blondie Locks, Rusev, Link, The Undertaker, Leonard Hofstadter, Matt Hardy, Curtis Axel, Cody Lambert, Justin, Sparrow Hood, Enzo Amore, Rockstar Spud, Adam Rose, Bart Simpson, Bull Dredd, Sub-Zero, Gunner, Vanessa Doofenshmirtz, Cage, Fry, Drago, Konnor, Sonic The Hedgehog, Big E, Cloud Strife, Diamond Dallas Page, MVP, Hideo Itami, Ashlynn Ella, Brian Anthony, Leshawna, Aero Star, Chavo Guerrero, King Leonidas, Darren Young, Cedric Alexander, Kazuya Mishima, and Scorpion.**

 **Still in the match: Trent, Tyler James, Johnny Mundo, Austin Moon, Hunter Huntsman, Dean Ambrose, Charlie Harper, Steven Hyde, The Rock, Anne Maria, Sheldon Cooper, Daniel Bryan, Austin Aries, Geoff, Porter Geiss, Ryback, John Cena, Maddie Rooney, Batman, Twilight Sparkle, Dawn, Abbey Bominable, Dipper Pines, Cesaro, D.J, Deadpool, Angry Grandpa, Randy Orton, Ichigo Kurosaki, Rey Mysterio, and Rouge The Bat.**

 **Longest time in the ring: Trent (One hundred and eighty-four minutes and counting.)**

 **Shortest time in the ring: Adam Rose (1.7 seconds)**

 **Most eliminations: Leshawna (nineteen eliminations)**

 **Will Trent keep up his endurance?**

 **Will Deadpool go hardcore again?**

 **And who will end up eating an RKO from Randy Orton?**

 **You have to tune in to find out?**


	48. Surfing Far and Flying High

**The Mega AllStar Fanfiction Royal Rumble**

 **Summary: Three hundred of the best wrestlers and characters (yes, I did say 300) compete in a wild and insane Royal Rumble match featuring two rings, pure insanity, and a huge cash prize.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own WWE, IMPACT Wrestling, Lucha Underground, Ring of Honor, New Japan Pro Wrestling, FOX network, CBS, Mattel, Hasbro, Capcom, Universal Pictures, Paramount Pictures, TBS, or any company whatsoever.**

 **Myself and UltimateWarriorFan4Ever created the list of entrants. But, UltimateWarriorFan4Ever helped me with eliminations and everything else.**

 **Rated T for wrestling violence and language.**

 **This is a special request for Jeff Hardy Fan VR1.**

 **Chapter 48: Surfing Far and Flying High**

The fans then started to count down to the next entrant.

 **10…9…8…7…6…5…4…3…2…1…BZZT!**

 **Entrant #231: Blue Demon Jr.**

Out of the stage was this luchador decked out in an all blue wrestling attire, plus a blue luchador mask, it was Blue Demon Jr., who came out to a great reaction from the crowd.

"Here's come a Lucha legend," Michael Cole said.

"Entrant two hundred and thirty-one is Blue Demon Jr., representing Lucha Underground," Jerry Lawler said.

Blue Demon Jr. runs down the ramp and he enters the ring, he then gets Rouge with a hurricanrana.

"Hurricanrana on Rouge," JBL said.

Blue Demon Jr. gets up and nails Hunter Huntsman with a jumping DDT.

"Jumping DDT on Hunter," Michael Cole said.

Blue Demon Jr. gets up again and nails D.J with a tilt-o-whirl hurricanrana.

"Tilt-o-whirl hurricanrana on D.J," Jerry Lawler said.

In ring two, Charlie Harper reaches into the shopping cart and pulls out a bottle of Jack Daniels whiskey.

"Charlie has a bottle of whiskey in his hands," JBL said.

Then, Charlie starts to drink the whole bottle and then he sprays Dean Ambrose in the face with the alcohol.

"Dean gets blinded by Charlie," Michael Cole said.

Then, Charlie sprays Austin Aries, Porter Geiss, Johnny Mundo, Sheldon Cooper, Daniel Bryan, and Steven Hyde in their faces with that drink.

"Charlie is just spraying down everyone with the whiskey," Jerry Lawler said.

Meanwhile, Rey nails a dropkick on Dawn's back and she lands right onto the middle ropes.

"Dawn lands on the ropes and we know what will happen next," JBL said.

Rey then bounces off the ropes and gets Dawn with a 619, the hit causes Dawn to somersault and land back onto her feet.

"619 connects on Dawn and Rey is about to finish her off," Michael Cole said.

Rey then hops onto the top ropes and try to get her with a dive, but when he jumps off the ropes, Dawn nails him with a mid-air spear as the fans gave a loud pop for that move.

"Spear from Dawn on Rey, a flashback from the match with Edge vs. Rey Mysterio from the 2008 Royal Rumble," Jerry Lawler said.

In ring one, Ryback hooks the arm of Tyler James, then he puts him in a torture rack position, and after marching around the ring, Ryback drops Tyler with a shell shock.

"Shell shock and Tyler is out like a light," JBL said.

As Ryback got up and with fights happening in the two rings, the ten second mark appears on the Titantron, which means another person was about to enter the chaos.

"Who's coming out next," Michael Cole said.

 **10…9…8…7…6…5…4…3…2…1…BZZT!**

 **Entrant #232: Barret Wallace (Final Fantasy VII)**

Out of the stage was this muscular black man with a mechanical right hand, it was the very angry Barret Wallace from Final Fantasy VII, as the crowd gave a respectable pop for him.

"Here comes another strong favorite to win," Jerry Lawler said.

"Barret Wallace from the game series, Final Fantasy, is entrant two hundred and thirty-two," JBL said.

Barret runs down the ramp and he enters the ring, he then nails a big boot to the face of Maddie Rooney.

"Maddie gets taken down by a boot," Michael Cole said.

Then, Barret nails Batman with an earth shattering spinebuster.

"Spinebuster on Batman," Jerry Lawler said.

Then, Barret sees Cesaro coming his way and gives him a pop up powerbomb.

"Pop up powerbomb and Cesaro might be broken in half," JBL said.

In ring two, Charlie was feeling the effects from taking a drink of whiskey and was stumbling around the ring. Then, Daniel Bryan runs up and gets Charlie with a running knee to the face.

"Running knee and it looks like Charlie will feel a few things in the morning," Michael Cole said.

As Daniel got up, Anne Maria and Steven come up behind him and give him a double back suplex.

"Double back suplex on Daniel," Jerry Lawler said.

In ring one, Ryback was giving Blue Demon Jr. a series of punches to the face, right near the ropes.

"Ryback is looking to punch Blue Demon Jr. out of the rumble," JBL said.

After five punches, Ryback backs up a bit, hoping to get rid of Blue Demon Jr. with a clothesline.

"This might be a mistake for Ryback," Michael Cole said.

Ryback runs at Blue Demon Jr. hoping for a meat hook clothesline to get rid of him, but Blue Demon Jr. ducks and lowers the ropes at the same time, causing Ryback to go over the top rope and onto the floor, ending his rumble run.

"Indeed it was a mistake, and now Ryback is out," Jerry Lawler said.

 **200th eliminated: Ryback, by Blue Demon Jr., Duration-37:35**

As Ryback left the ringside area, in ring two, Abbey Bominable grabs Dipper Pines by the head and then she gives him a series of headbutts.

"Look at Abbey just nailing Dipper with headbutts," JBL said.

After ten headbutts, Abbey lifts up Dipper by the neck and drops him hard onto the mat.

"Ouch, looks like Dipper got laid out and he is flat on his back," Michael Cole said.

As Dipper was down and with fights happening in the two rings, the ten second mark appears on the Titantron, which means another entrant was about to enter the match.

"Who's going to come out next," Jerry Lawler said.

 **10…9…8…7…6…5…4…3…2…1…BZZT!**

 **Entrant #233: Fenix**

Out of the stage was the high flying sensation of Lucha Underground and AAA Wrestling, it was Fenix, who came out to a really good pop from the crowd.

"Looks like we have more high flying action," JBL said.

"Lucha Underground's Fenix is entrant two hundred and thirty-three," Michael Cole said.

Fenix sprints down the ramp and he enters the ring, he then gets Angry Grandpa with a tilt-o-whirl hurricanrana.

"Hurricanrana on Angry Grandpa," Jerry Lawler said.

Fenix gets up and hits Ichigo Kurosaki with an hurricanrana.

"Hurricanrana, this time on Ichigo," JBL said.

Fenix gets up again, he runs and hops onto the top rope on the top right corner of ring one, he then gets Barret with a corkscrew whisper in the wind as the fans pop for the move.

"Oh my god, corkscrew whisper in the wind and down goes Barret," Michael Cole said.

In ring two, Dawn pushes Abbey Bominable into the top left corner of ring two, then Dawn backs up and gets Abbey with a stinger splash.

"Stinger splash on Abbey," Jerry Lawler said.

Dawn then backs up again and gives Abbey another stinger splash.

"Another stinger splash on Abbey from Dawn," JBL said.

Dawn backs up again, hoping to get Abbey with another stinger splash. Dawn then runs towards Abbey for a third stinger splash, but then Abbey catches Dawn in mid-air.

"Abbey catches Dawn in time and Dawn might go through more pain," Michael Cole said.

Abbey then flips Dawn over the top rope and onto the floor, as the fans gave very loud boos to Abbey (imagine the reaction when Daniel Bryan got eliminated from the 2015 Royal Rumble, but way louder).

"And Dawn is out of here, and these fans sure don't like Abbey at this point," Jerry Lawler said.

 **201st eliminated: Dawn, by Abbey Bominable, Duration-21:34**

As Dawn left the ringside area with Abbey waving goodbye to her, Abbey turns around and suddenly, Dean and Deadpool lift her up by her legs and give her a flapjack.

"Flapjack by the two lunatics on Abbey," JBL said.

In ring one, Barret was unleashing punches to the face of Batman.

"Look at Barret punching Batman like a training dummy," Michael Cole said.

After seven punches, Barret grabs Batman by the neck and gives him a chokeslam.

"Chokeslam and Batman might be broken," Jerry Lawler said.

With Batman down and with fights happening in the two rings, the ten second mark appears on the Titantron, which means another entrant was going to enter the rumble.

"Who's about to appear next," JBL said.

 **10…9…8…7…6…5…4…3…2…1…BZZT!**

 **Entrant #234: Bridgette (Total Drama)**

Out of the stage came the surfer girl of Total Drama, Bridgette, who came out wearing her surfing gear as the fans gave a loud pop for her.

"Well, Geoff's girl has entered the match," Michael Cole said.

"Total Drama's resident surfer, Bridgette, is entrant two hundred and thirty-four," Jerry Lawler said.

Bridgette runs down the ramp and she enters the ring, she then gives Fenix and Blue Demon Jr. a double clothesline.

"Bridgette nails a double clothesline on the luchadors," JBL said.

Bridgette then gets Tyler with a dropkick.

"Dropkick on Tyler," Michael Cole said.

Bridgette gets up and nails a neckbreaker on Angry Grandpa.

"Neckbreaker on Angry Grandpa by Bridgette," Jerry Lawler said.

In ring two, Randy Orton nails an RKO on D.J.

"RKO and D.J is knocked out," JBL said.

Randy gets up, grabs D.J by the head, and tosses him over the top rope and onto the floor, eliminating D.J from the match.

"There goes D.J by Randy Orton," Michael Cole said.

 **202nd eliminated: D.J, by Randy Orton, Duration-12:20**

As D.J left the ringside area, Randy turned around and Deadpool nails Randy in the head with a kendo stick, then Dean kicks Randy in the ribs and gives him dirty deeds.

"Kendo stick to his head of Randy by Deadpool, followed by dirty deeds by Dean," Jerry Lawler said.

In ring one, Charlie decided to hit on Bridgette.

"Hey surfer girl, why don't you take a ride on me," Charlie said to Bridgette as Geoff was pissed off at Charlie for trying to hit on her.

So, Geoff gives Charlie a reverse hurricanrana that made the fans pop.

"Reverse hurricanrana and Geoff is pissed off that Charlie hit on Bridgette," JBL said.

Then, Geoff, Bridgette, and Daniel pick up Charlie and they toss him over the top rope and onto the floor, ending his rumble run.

"Charlie Harper pays the price and is out of the match," Michael Cole said.

 **203rd eliminated: Charlie Harper, by Geoff, Bridgette, and Daniel Bryan, Duration-1:06:40**

As Charlie left the ringside area, in ring two, Deadpool and Dean give out punches to the face of Barret.

"The lunacy team of Dean and Deadpool are trying to wear out Barret," Jerry Lawler said.

After six punches, Deadpool and Dean whip Barret off the ropes and when Barret bounces off the ropes, he gives Dean and Deadpool a brutal double clothesline.

"Big mistake on Deadpool and Dean, they get taken out by the big bad Barret," JBL said.

With Deadpool and Dean down and with fights happening in the two rings, the ten second mark appears on the Titantron, which means another entrant was about to enter the chaos.

"Who's going to enter the match next," Michael Cole said.

 **10…9…8…7…6…5…4…3…2…1…BZZT!**

What sounded like this slow smooth music playing through the speakers, out of the stage was the next entrant known as...

 **Entrant #235: The Godfather**

"Oh my god, it's The Godfather," Jerry Lawler said.

"The Godfather is entrant two hundred and thirty-five in the rumble," JBL said.

The crowd gave a huge pop for The Godfather, who bring out about five of his "hoes" with him as he walked down the ramp.

"Look at those ladies, I love this rumble," Jerry Lawler said.

Godfather made his way down to the ringside area, then he enters the ring and gets Maddie with a clothesline.

"Clothesline on Maddie," Michael Cole said.

Then, Godfather nails a boot to the face of Tyler.

"Boot to the face of Tyler," JBL said.

Then, Godfather brings down Blue Demon Jr. with a Samoan drop.

"Samoan drop on Blue Demon Jr. from Godfather," Michael Cole said.

In ring two, The Rock gets John Cena with the rock bottom, then Rock stands over John's head and removes his other elbow pad.

"Rock bottom on John and Rock might set up for the most electrifying move in sports entertainment," Jerry Lawler said.

Then, Rock bounces off the ropes and then when he bounces off the ropes again, John gets up and gets Rock in a fireman's carry position.

"Cena has Rock up and he might be looking for an A.A," JBL said.

Then, John moves Rock closer to the ropes and gives him an A.A over the top rope and onto the floor as the fans were shocked about his elimination.

"OH MY GOD," Michael Cole screamed in shock.

"John Cena has eliminated The Rock from the rumble," Jerry Lawler said.

 **204th eliminated: The Rock, by John Cena, Duration-1:04:33**

As Rock left the ringside area with the fans giving him a standing ovation for his efforts, in ring one, Barret was giving Batman a series of punches to the face again.

"Barret is punching the face of The Dark Knight again," JBL said.

After ten punches, Barret kicks Batman in the gut, lifts him up, and gives him a brutal powerbomb.

"What a powerbomb and I think Batman might have a few broken ribs from the impact," Michael Cole said.

With Batman down and with fights happening in the two rings, the ten second mark appears on the Titantron, which means another person was going to enter the match.

"Who's entrant two hundred and thirty-six," Jerry Lawler said.

 ** _To be continued_** **...**

 **Wow, with each passing moment, another person has a better chance of winning this rumble, especially since most of the entrants that enter now will have to last an hour or more to win the match, but still anyone can win this match at this point. Anyway, here are the stats after this chapter.**

 **Entries gone through this story: 235**

 **Entries left: 65**

 **People in the ring: 31**

 **Eliminated competitors: Barry Eisenberg, Heath Burns, Rikishi, Christie Monterio, King Barrett, Rob Van Dam, PJ Black, Bobby Roode, Michael Bennett, Lelouch Lamperouge, Chris, Rhyno, Courtney, Mark Henry, Ash Williams, Zack Ryder, Dan Hibiki, Mojo Rawley, Farkle Minkus, Leela, Hernandez, Tyler Breeze, Honky Tonk Man, Jeremy Buck, El Torito, Angélico, Tommy Dreamer, Morrigan Aensland, Psymon Stark, Vincent Valentine, Tourette's Guy, Pentagon Jr., Jack Swagger, Eric Young, Naruto Uzumaki, Rangiku Matsumoto, Eric Forman, AJ Styles, R-Truth, Finn Balor, Joey Gladstone, Luke Harper, The Nostalgia Critic, Bram, Pac-Man, Bender, Jill Valentine, Son of Havoc, Sunset Shimmer, Pacifica Northwest, Eric Cartman, Chris Redfield, Viktor, Ally Dawson, Captain America, Ron Zombie, Sexy Star, Naldo Montoya, Mitsurugi, Simon Gotch, Aiden English, Mr. Anderson, Penny, Donkey Kong, New Jack, Alan Harper, Matt Morgan, The Green Arrow, Tajiri, The Big Show, Bubba Ray Dudley, "Razor" Jake Clawson, The Miz, Falco Lombardi, Jimmy Uso, Kevin Owens, King Cuerno, Eva, Jeff Jarrett, Wolverine, Jessie Godderz, Booker T, D'Angelo Dinero, Brian Kendrick, Shinsuke Nakamura, Bo Dallas, Kurt Angle, The Sandman, Heihachi Mishima, Mil Muertes, Matt Sydal, Patrick Star, Roman Reigns, Al Bundy, Frankie Kazarian, Marco Diaz, Star Butterfly, Dalton Castle, Cid Highwind, Ed, Edd, Duncan, Kevin Nash, Scott Hall, Jesse Katsopolis, Matt Taven, Iori Yagami, Luigi, Dean Winchester, Mario, Knuckles the Echidna, Texano, Steve Urkel, Jay Briscoe, Darkwing Duck, Ethan Carter III, Wreck-It Ralph, Homer Simpson, Jake "The Snake" Roberts, Tyrus, Awesome Kong, Hiroshi Tanahashi, Lashley, Big Ryck, Dolph Ziggler, Roderick Strong, Guile, Abyss, SpongeBob SquarePants, Neville, Danny Tanner, Sabu, Triple H, Bud Bundy, Shelby Marcus, Caleb Konley, The Flash, Jay Lethal, Seth Rollins, Shikamaru Nara, Aster Phoenix, Max Buck, Apple White, Flash Sentry, "T-Bone" Chance Furlong, Sheamus, Sin Cara, Maxi, Sami Zayn, Daring Charming, Liv Rooney, Sting, Eddie Winslow, D-Von Dudley, Kenny King, Heather, Kyo Kusanagi, Hulk Hogan, Byakuya Kuchiki, Snake Plissken, Lightning, Blondie Locks, Rusev, Link, The Undertaker, Leonard Hofstadter, Matt Hardy, Curtis Axel, Cody Lambert, Justin, Sparrow Hood, Enzo Amore, Rockstar Spud, Adam Rose, Bart Simpson, Bull Dredd, Sub-Zero, Gunner, Vanessa Doofenshmirtz, Cage, Fry, Drago, Konnor, Sonic The Hedgehog, Big E, Cloud Strife, Diamond Dallas Page, MVP, Hideo Itami, Ashlynn Ella, Brian Anthony, Leshawna, Aero Star, Chavo Guerrero, King Leonidas, Darren Young, Cedric Alexander, Kazuya Mishima, Scorpion, Ryback, Dawn, D.J, Charlie Harper, and The Rock.**

 **Still in the match: Trent, Tyler James, Johnny Mundo, Austin Moon, Hunter Huntsman, Dean Ambrose, Steven Hyde, Anne Maria, Sheldon Cooper, Daniel Bryan, Austin Aries, Geoff, Porter Geiss, John Cena, Maddie Rooney, Batman, Twilight Sparkle, Abbey Bominable, Dipper Pines, Cesaro, Deadpool, Angry Grandpa, Randy Orton, Ichigo Kurosaki, Rey Mysterio, Rouge The Bat, Blue Demon Jr., Barret Wallace, Fenix, Bridgette, and The Godfather.**

 **Longest time in the ring: Trent (One hundred and eighty-nine minutes and counting.)**

 **Shortest time in the ring: Adam Rose (1.7 seconds)**

 **Most eliminations: Leshawna (nineteen eliminations)**

 **Will the crowd keep booing at Abbey?**

 **Will Trent manage to last through the rest of the rumble?**

 **And will the team of Dean Ambrose and Deadpool be stopped?**

 **You have to tune in to find out.**


	49. The Buzzards Are Coming

**The Mega AllStar Fanfiction Royal Rumble**

 **Summary: Three hundred of the best wrestlers and characters (yes, I did say 300) compete in a wild and insane Royal Rumble match featuring two rings, pure insanity, and a huge cash prize.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own WWE, IMPACT Wrestling, Lucha Underground, Ring of Honor, New Japan Pro Wrestling, FOX network, CBS, Mattel, Hasbro, Capcom, Universal Pictures, Paramount Pictures, TBS, or any company whatsoever.**

 **Myself and UltimateWarriorFan4Ever created the list of entrants. But, UltimateWarriorFan4Ever helped me with eliminations and everything else.**

 **Rated T for wrestling violence and language.**

 **This is a special request for Jeff Hardy Fan VR1.**

 **Chapter 49: The Buzzards Are Coming**

The fans then started to count down to the next entrant.

 **10...9...8...7...6...5...4...3...2...1...BZZT!**

 **Entrant #236: Kitana (Mortal Kombat)**

Out of the stage was the very sexy ninja, Kitana from Mortal Kombat, as the male fans gave a pop for Kitana who was dressed up in her sexy attire from Mortal Kombat 9.

"Yay, puppies galore," Jerry Lawler said.

"From Mortal Kombat is Kitana who's entrant two hundred and thirty-six," Michael Cole said.

Kitana runs down the ramp and she enters the ring, she then gets Austin Moon and Sheldon Cooper with a double clothesline.

"Double clothesline from Kitana," JBL said.

Kitana then hits The Godfather with an enzugiri.

"Enzugiri to Godfather," Jerry Lawler said.

Kitana gets up, kicks Rouge in the ribs, and nails her with a Canadian destroyer.

"Canadian destroyer and Rouge might have a broken neck," Michael Cole said.

Kitana then grabs Rouge and tosses her over the top rope and onto the floor, ending her rumble run.

"That brutal move just end Rouge's rumble run;" JBL said.

 **205th eliminated: Rouge The Bat, by Kitana, Duration-6:19**

As Rouge left the ringside area, in ring two, Dean Ambrose nails Barret Wallace in the arm with a kendo stick, as he stumbled, Deadpool lifts him up and gives him a Samoan drop.

"Kendo stick shot from Dean on Barret, followed by a Samoan drop from Deadpool, what teamwork from the two lunatics," Jerry Lawler said.

In ring one, Geoff and Bridgette got Tyler James into the top right corner of ring one and they start to punch him in the face.

"Geoff and Bridgette are dealing punches to Tyler," Michael Cole said.

After ten punches, Geoff and Bridgette toss Tyler like a javelin across the ring.

"Look at this, Tyler gets launched by Geoff and Bridgette," JBL said.

In ring two, Dean and Deadpool were delivering back and forth kendo stick shots to the head of Batman.

"Look at team lunacy, they are playing human pong with Batman's head," Jerry Lawler said.

After nine shots, Dean and Deadpool hit Batman with a double kendo stick shot to the head, taking Batman down.

"What a kendo stick shot from Dean and Deadpool, can anyone stop these two lunatics," Michael Cole said.

With Batman down and with fights happening in the two rings, the ten second mark appears on the Titantron, which means that the next person was about to enter the match.

"Who's going to enter next," JBL said.

 **10...9...8...7...6...5...4...3...2...1...BZZT!**

Then these creepy images appear on the Titantron, and then the lights go off in the stadium.

"Another blackout, what's with all these power outages in the rumble," Jerry Lawler said.

Then more creepy images appear on the Titantron and then the lights turn back on and the next entrant was kneeling in the middle of ring one, that entrant was...

 **Entrant #237: Bray Wyatt**

"The Eater of Worlds, Bray Wyatt is our next entrant in the rumble," Michael Cole said.

Godfather tries to get Bray with a clothesline, but Bray grabs him and nails him with sister Abigail.

"Bray hits Godfather with sister Abigail," JBL said.

Bray picks up Godfather and tosses him over the top rope and onto the floor as the fans boo at Bray for that elimination.

"Bray Wyatt eliminates Godfather from the rumble," Jerry Lawler said.

 **206th eliminated: The Godfather, by Bray Wyatt, Duration-2:19**

As Godfather left the ringside area, Bridgette, Geoff, Fenix, Kitana, Austin Moon, and Hunter Huntsman were trying so hard to eliminate Bray from the rumble.

"Look at this, we have a six on one elimination attempt on Bray, but it is not working," Michael Cole said.

After six seconds of that elimination attempt, Bray pushes the six fighters away from him, saving him from elimination.

"Bray uses some supernatural strength to save himself from being eliminated," JBL said.

Then, Geoff runs at Bray, hoping to take him down, but Bray catches him and gets him with sister Abigail.

"Sister Abigail on Geoff from Bray," Jerry Lawler said.

In ring two, Dean and Deadpool nail a double uppercut on Steven Hyde.

"Brutal double uppercut on Steven from the two lunatics," Michael Cole said.

When Steven bounces off the ropes, Dean and Deadpool get Steven with a double DDT.

"Double DDT and down goes Steven," JBL said.

In ring one, Kitana lifts up Sheldon and gives him a scoop slam.

"Scoop slam on Sheldon," Jerry Lawler said.

Then, Fenix runs up, jumps onto the top rope on the top left corner of ring one, and then he jumps off and nails Sheldon with an amazing corkscrew top rope leg drop as the fans went ballistic for that insane move.

"Oh my god, what a crazy move, a corkscrew top rope leg drop on Sheldon from Fenix," Michael Cole said.

In ring two, Barret scoops up Austin Aries and after a few seconds, he gives him a world's strongest slam.

"World's strongest slam from Barret and Austin Aries might have broke a rib," JBL said.

As Barret got up and with fights happening in the two rings, the ten second mark appears on the Titantron, which means another entrant was about to enter the match.

"Who's about to come out next," Jerry Lawler said.

 **10...9...8...7...6...5...4...3...2...1...BZZT!**

 **Entrant #238: Pickleboy**

Out of the stage came YouTuber and Angry Grandpa's son, Pickleboy, who came out to a decent ovation from the crowd.

"Look like more trouble is coming," Michael Cole said.

"Pickleboy is entrant two hundred and thirty-eight and it looks like he and Angry Grandpa are going to take this rumble to a new notch of insanity," JBL said.

Pickleboy walks down the ramp and he makes it to the ringside area, then he pulls out his cell phone and starts to do his usual vlog.

"What's going on guys? KidBehindACamera here..." Pickleboy said but suddenly Angry Grandpa was yelling at him from the ring.

"Hey dibsh*t, stop focusing on your dumbass video and come help me eliminate this stupid bitch," Angry Grandpa said to Pickleboy as he was trying to eliminate Trent with little results.

Pickleboy then tosses the phone aside and run into the ring, helping Angry Grandpa in trying to eliminate Trent.

"Pickleboy and Angry Grandpa are trying to eliminate Trent from the rumble, but they can't do it," Jerry Lawler said.

After five seconds of trying, Trent hits Angry Grandpa and Pickleboy with punches to the skull, making them let go and Trent was safe from elimination.

"Trent fights back and is safe from elimination at this point," Michael Cole said.

Then, Trent nails the father and son duo with a double clothesline.

"What a double clothesline and down goes Angry Grandpa and Pickleboy," JBL said.

In ring two, Dipper Pines gets Abbey Bominable with a hurricanrana and Abbey lands with her upper body dangling over the middle ropes.

"Hurricanrana and Abbey is just up against the ropes," Jerry Lawler said.

Then, Rey Mysterio bounces off the ropes and he nails Abbey with a 619 as the fans cheer for the move.

"619 connects on Abbey," Michael Cole said.

Before Rey could finish off Abbey, Randy Orton grabs Rey by the head, hangs him by the middle rope, and plants him with a brutal middle rope DDT.

"DDT and Rey might be out from it," JBL said.

In ring one, Batman lifts up Austin Moon and gets him with a powerbomb.

"Powerbomb on Austin Moon from Batman," Jerry Lawler said.

Then, Batman lifts up Austin Moon again, then he lifts him up high into the air and drops him with the last ride.

"Last ride, Batman gets the last ride on Austin Moon," Michael Cole said.

As Batman got up and with fights happening in the two rings, the ten second mark appears on the Titantron, which means another entrant was going to enter the rumble.

"Who do we have entering the rumble next," JBL said.

 **10...9...8...7...6...5...4...3...2...1...BZZT!**

 **Entrant #239: Jack Evans**

Out of the stage was another high flying star, it was Jack Evans, who came out to a really good ovation from the crowd.

"Another high flyer is here in the rumble," Jerry Lawler said.

"Jack Evans, representing Lucha Underground and AAA Wrestling, is entrant two hundred and thirty-nine," Michael Cole said.

Jack then sprints down the ramp and he enters the ring, then he gets Sheldon with a jumping calf kick.

"Jumping calf kick and down goes Sheldon," JBL said.

In ring two, Barret pulls out something from the cart, it was a Good Guy doll.

"Barret has a doll in his hands," Jerry Lawler said.

"This is one weird rumble," Michael Cole said.

"Hi, I'm Chucky, wanna play," the doll known as Chucky said to Barret.

"Yes I wanna play, smash the ugly doll on the wrestler," Barret said to Chucky and was ready to smash the doll on Austin Aries.

But then, Chucky came alive and starts to punch Barret in the face.

"Wait, that doll is punching Barret in the face," JBL said.

"You wanna see hell, you are dealing with it bucko, now it is time to send you to hell permanently," Chucky said to Barret and he pulled out his signature knife.

"Wait, is that doll going to kill Barret," Jerry Lawler said.

But, Barret tosses Chucky out of the ring and Barret got up, and then he was hit with a dropkick from Rey.

"What a dropkick from Rey on Barret," Michael Cole said.

Then, Rey and Dean run up and double clothesline Barret over the top rope and onto the floor, eliminating him from the match.

"That attack from Chucky cost Barret the match," JBL said.

 **207th eliminated: Barret Wallace, by Rey Mysterio and Dean Ambrose, Duration-7:35**

As Barret left the ringside area angry, in ring one, Angry Grandpa and Pickleboy nail Cesaro with a double uppercut.

"What a double uppercut on Cesaro," Jerry Lawler said.

When Cesaro bounces off the ropes, Angry Grandpa and Pickleboy get him with a double spinebuster.

"Double spinebuster from Angry Grandpa and Pickleboy on Cesaro," Michael Cole said.

Then, Angry Grandpa and Pickleboy pick up Cesaro and toss him over the top rope and onto the floor, ending his time in the match.

"There goes Cesaro by the Internet duo," JBL said.

 **208th eliminated: Cesaro, by Angry Grandpa and Pickleboy, Duration-22:43**

As Cesaro left the ringside area, Batman lifts up Trent in a gorilla press position and after a few seconds, he drops Trent with a Samoan drop.

"What a Samoan drop on Trent by Batman," Jerry Lawler said.

As Batman got up and with fights happening in the two rings, the ten second mark appears on the Titantron, which means another person was going to enter the rumble.

"Who's going to enter the match," Michael Cole said.

 **10...9...8...7...6...5...4...3...2...1...BZZT!**

 **Entrant #240: Invisi Billy (Monster High)**

Out of the stage was another Monster High student and fellow ghost, Invisi Billy, who came out to a decent response from the crowd.

"Looks like Porter has some competition here," JBL said.

"From Monster High, Invisi Billy is entrant two hundred and forty," Jerry Lawler said.

Billy then runs down the ramp and he enters the ring, then he goes face to face with Jack.

"Look at this intense show down with Jack and Billy," Michael Cole said.

"You don't want some of this bro," Billy said to Jack.

"You don't know who you are messing with bro," Jack said to Billy.

Then, Jack shows off his dancing skills and spins on his head multiple times as the fans were excited to see this dance battle.

"Oh boy, we are having a dance battle here at the rumble," JBL said.

After Jack did his breakdancing, Billy then performs the robot and Jack wasn't impressed with that, so he decides to laugh at him.

"I guess Jack is not impressed with Billy's dancing skills," Jerry Lawler said.

When Jack wasn't looking, Billy gives Jack a vicious right hook, which causes Jack to do a 720 spin and landed hard on the mat.

"The prince of Parkland gets slugged with a right hand from Billy," Michael Cole said.

Meanwhile, Bray grabs Fenix and gets him in a reverse STO position, then he nails him with sister Abigail.

"Sister Abigail on Fenix from Bray," JBL said.

Then, Bray picks up Fenix and tosses him over the top rope and onto the floor as the fans boo at that elimination.

"Bray eliminates Fenix from the match," Jerry Lawler said.

 **209th eliminated: Fenix, by Bray Wyatt, Duration-7:33**

As Fenix left the ringside area, in ring two, Daniel starts to unleashing a series of kicks to the chest of Twilight Sparkle as the fans chant "Yes" with each kick.

"Look at Daniel with those kicks on Twilight," Michael Cole said.

After ten kicks, Daniel then nails a kick to the side of Twilight's head, taking her down.

"What a loud kick and down goes Twilight," JBL said.

When Daniel turned around, Porter Geiss runs up and nails Daniel with a jumping reverse STO, taking him down.

"What a move on Daniel by Porter," Jerry Lawler said.

As Porter got up and with fights happening in the two rings, the ten second mark appears on the Titantron, which means another person was about to enter the chaos.

"Who's entrant two hundred and forty-one," Michael Cole said.

 ** _To be continued_** **...**

 **So, only sixty people remain to enter, and those sixty entrants would only last an hour or more to win the match, but there are still some major fighters still left in the match. Anyway, here are the stats after this chapter.**

 **Entries gone through this story: 240**

 **Entries left: 60**

 **People in the ring: 31**

 **Eliminated competitors: Barry Eisenberg, Heath Burns, Rikishi, Christie Monterio, King Barrett, Rob Van Dam, PJ Black, Bobby Roode, Michael Bennett, Lelouch Lamperouge, Chris, Rhyno, Courtney, Mark Henry, Ash Williams, Zack Ryder, Dan Hibiki, Mojo Rawley, Farkle Minkus, Leela, Hernandez, Tyler Breeze, Honky Tonk Man, Jeremy Buck, El Torito, Angélico, Tommy Dreamer, Morrigan Aensland, Psymon Stark, Vincent Valentine, Tourette's Guy, Pentagon Jr., Jack Swagger, Eric Young, Naruto Uzumaki, Rangiku Matsumoto, Eric Forman, AJ Styles, R-Truth, Finn Balor, Joey Gladstone, Luke Harper, The Nostalgia Critic, Bram, Pac-Man, Bender, Jill Valentine, Son of Havoc, Sunset Shimmer, Pacifica Northwest, Eric Cartman, Chris Redfield, Viktor, Ally Dawson, Captain America, Ron Zombie, Sexy Star, Naldo Montoya, Mitsurugi, Simon Gotch, Aiden English, Mr. Anderson, Penny, Donkey Kong, New Jack, Alan Harper, Matt Morgan, The Green Arrow, Tajiri, The Big Show, Bubba Ray Dudley, "Razor" Jake Clawson, The Miz, Falco Lombardi, Jimmy Uso, Kevin Owens, King Cuerno, Eva, Jeff Jarrett, Wolverine, Jessie Godderz, Booker T, D'Angelo Dinero, Brian Kendrick, Shinsuke Nakamura, Bo Dallas, Kurt Angle, The Sandman, Heihachi Mishima, Mil Muertes, Matt Sydal, Patrick Star, Roman Reigns, Al Bundy, Frankie Kazarian, Marco Diaz, Star Butterfly, Dalton Castle, Cid Highwind, Ed, Edd, Duncan, Kevin Nash, Scott Hall, Jesse Katsopolis, Matt Taven, Iori Yagami, Luigi, Dean Winchester, Mario, Knuckles the Echidna, Texano, Steve Urkel, Jay Briscoe, Darkwing Duck, Ethan Carter III, Wreck-It Ralph, Homer Simpson, Jake "The Snake" Roberts, Tyrus, Awesome Kong, Hiroshi Tanahashi, Lashley, Big Ryck, Dolph Ziggler, Roderick Strong, Guile, Abyss, SpongeBob SquarePants, Neville, Danny Tanner, Sabu, Triple H, Bud Bundy, Shelby Marcus, Caleb Konley, The Flash, Jay Lethal, Seth Rollins, Shikamaru Nara, Aster Phoenix, Max Buck, Apple White, Flash Sentry, "T-Bone" Chance Furlong, Sheamus, Sin Cara, Maxi, Sami Zayn, Daring Charming, Liv Rooney, Sting, Eddie Winslow, D-Von Dudley, Kenny King, Heather, Kyo Kusanagi, Hulk Hogan, Byakuya Kuchiki, Snake Plissken, Lightning, Blondie Locks, Rusev, Link, The Undertaker, Leonard Hofstadter, Matt Hardy, Curtis Axel, Cody Lambert, Justin, Sparrow Hood, Enzo Amore, Rockstar Spud, Adam Rose, Bart Simpson, Bull Dredd, Sub-Zero, Gunner, Vanessa Doofenshmirtz, Cage, Fry, Drago, Konnor, Sonic The Hedgehog, Big E, Cloud Strife, Diamond Dallas Page, MVP, Hideo Itami, Ashlynn Ella, Brian Anthony, Leshawna, Aero Star, Chavo Guerrero, King Leonidas, Darren Young, Cedric Alexander, Kazuya Mishima, Scorpion, Ryback, Dawn, D.J, Charlie Harper, The Rock, Rouge The Bat, The Godfather, Barret Wallace, Cesaro, and Fenix.**

 **Still in the match: Trent, Tyler James, Johnny Mundo, Austin Moon, Hunter Huntsman, Dean Ambrose, Steven Hyde, Anne Maria, Sheldon Cooper, Daniel Bryan, Austin Aries, Geoff, Porter Geiss, John Cena, Maddie Rooney, Batman, Twilight Sparkle, Abbey Bominable, Dipper Pines, Deadpool, Angry Grandpa, Randy Orton, Ichigo Kurosaki, Rey Mysterio, Blue Demon Jr., Bridgette, Kitana, Bray Wyatt, Pickleboy, Jack Evans, and Invisi Billy.**

 **Longest time in the ring: Trent (One hundred and ninety-four minutes and counting.)**

 **Shortest time in the ring: Adam Rose (1.7 seconds)**

 **Most eliminations: Leshawna (nineteen eliminations)**

 **Will Trent survive this rumble?**

 **Will Bray continue to be creepy?**

 **Will Chucky show up again in this rumble?**

 **You have to tune in to find out.**


	50. The Force Is Strong

**The Mega AllStar Fanfiction Royal Rumble**

 **Summary: Three hundred of the best wrestlers and characters (yes, I did say 300) compete in a wild and insane Royal Rumble match featuring two rings, pure insanity, and a huge cash prize.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own WWE, IMPACT Wrestling, Lucha Underground, Ring of Honor, New Japan Pro Wrestling, FOX network, CBS, Mattel, Hasbro, Capcom, Universal Pictures, Paramount Pictures, TBS, or any company whatsoever.**

 **Myself and UltimateWarriorFan4Ever created the list of entrants. But, UltimateWarriorFan4Ever helped me with eliminations and everything else.**

 **Rated T for wrestling violence and language.**

 **This is a special request for Jeff Hardy Fan VR1.**

 **Chapter 50: The Force Is Strong**

The fans then started to count down to the next entrant.

 **10...9...8...7...6...5...4...3...2...1...BZZT!**

 **Entrant #241: Stardust**

Out of the stage came the cosmic superstar, Stardust, who came out with the fans chanting "Cody" over and over again.

"I thought this rumble couldn't get any weirder, this guy enters," JBL said.

"Entrant two hundred and forty-one is Stardust," Michael Cole said.

Stardust runs down the ramp and he enters the ring, he then nails Hunter Huntsman with a dropkick.

"Dropkick on Hunter," Jerry Lawler said.

Stardust gets up and gets Kitana with a DDT.

"DDT on Kitana," JBL said.

Then, Stardust gets Sheldon Cooper in a reverse DDT position and gets him with the queen's crossbow.

"Queen's crossbow on Sheldon," Michael Cole said.

In ring two, Trent rolls under the ropes and looks under the apron for a weapon. After a few seconds, he pulls out a fifteen foot high ladder and slides it and himself into the ring.

"Trent pulls out a ladder and slides it into the ring," Jerry Lawler said.

But then, Bray grabs Trent and gets him with sister Abigail.

"Bray hits sister Abigail on Trent," JBL said.

In ring one, Maddie Rooney starts to nail punches to the skull of Blue Demon Jr. in the top right corner of ring one.

"Look at Maddie punching away at Blue Demon Jr.," Michael Cole said.

After ten punches, Maddie gets Blue Demon Jr. with a monkey flip.

"Monkey flip from Maddie on Blue Demon Jr.," Jerry Lawler said.

In ring two, Austin Aries hooks the arm of Abbey Bominable, then he lifts her up, and he gives her a brainbuster.

"Brainbuster from Austin Aries on Abbey," JBL said.

Then, Johnny Mundo climbs up to the top rope on the top right corner of ring two, he then jumps off and gets Abbey with a moonsault as the fans cheer for the move.

"What a moonsault on Abbey from Johnny," Michael Cole said.

As Johnny got up and with fights happening in the two rings, the ten second mark appears on the Titantron, which means another entrant was about to enter the rumble.

"Who's entering the rumble next," Jerry Lawler said.

 **10...9...8...7...6...5...4...3...2...1...BZZT!**

 **Entrant #242: Liu Kang (Mortal Kombat)**

Out of the stage came the Shaolin warrior, Liu Kang, as the fans gave him a great ovation for being a favourite in the match.

"Here's someone that has a chance of winning the match," JBL said.

"Another Mortal Kombat fighter is here, it's Liu Kang, who's entrant two hundred and forty-two," Michael Cole said.

Liu then runs down the ramp and he enters the ring, he then gets Austin Moon with a swinging neckbreaker.

"Swinging neckbreaker on Austin Moon from the Shaolin warrior," Jerry Lawler said.

In ring two, Maddie and Trent lift up Jack Evans and give him a brutal double powerbomb.

"What a powerbomb from Maddie and Trent," JBL said.

Then, Trent and Maddie pick up Jack and toss him over the top rope and onto the floor as the fans gave them a mix reaction for the elimination.

"And out goes Jack," Michael Cole said.

 **210th eliminated: Jack Evans, by Trent and Maddie Rooney, Duration-3:17**

As Jack left the ringside area, in ring two, Invisi Billy gets Bray with a jumping reverse STO.

"What a jumping reverse STO on Bray from Billy," Jerry Lawler said.

Then, Trent sets up the ladder and Billy starts to climb up the ladder.

"What the hell, is Billy an idiot, he's going to get killed," JBL said.

Then, Billy reaches up to the top of the ladder and was setting up for something big.

"I think Billy is about to commit Rumble suicide here," Michael Cole said.

After a few seconds, Billy jumps off and nails a Phoenix 630 splash as the fans gave a very loud pop ( **pop means cheer if anyone asks** ) for that insane move.

"OH MY GOD," Jerry Lawler screamed.

"630 splash and I think that might do more damage to Billy than to Bray," JBL said.

In ring one, Sheldon lifts up Anne Maria and he gives her a fallaway slam.

"Fallaway slam from Sheldon," Michael Cole said.

As Sheldon gets up, Steven Hyde runs up and gives him a shining wizard to the face.

"Shining wizard and Sheldon is down," Jerry Lawler said.

In ring two, Daniel Bryan starts to unleash kicks to the chest of Dean Ambrose with fans chanting "Yes" with every kick.

"Look at Daniel, now he's unleashing kicks on Dean this time," JBL said.

After ten kicks, Daniel nails a brutal kick to the side of Dean's head, taking him down.

"What a loud kick and Dean gets knocked out," Michael Cole said.

With Dean down and with fights happening in the two rings, the ten second mark appears on the Titantron, which means another entrant was about to enter the mayhem.

"Who's entering the rumble next," Jerry Lawler said.

 **10...9...8...7...6...5...4...3...2...1...BZZT!**

Then, what sounded like a car crash coming through the speakers, the next entrant appeared on the stage and that entrant was...

 **Entrant #243: Mick Foley**

The fans gave a very loud standing ovation for the hardcore legend and WWE Hall of Famer, Mick Foley.

"The hardcore legend is here in the rumble," JBL said.

"Entrant two hundred and forty-three is the hardcore legend, Mick Foley," Michael Cole said.

Mick runs down the ramp and he reaches the ringside area, then he looks under the apron and after a few seconds of searching, Mick pulls out a garbage can full of weapons.

"We got another trash can full of weapons here in the rumble," Jerry Lawler said.

Then, Mick tosses the can into the ring and Blue Demon Jr. gets hit in the back of the skull with it.

"Ouch, Blue Demon Jr. gets knocked loopy by that trash can," JBL said.

Then, Bridgette and Geoff get Blue Demon Jr. with a double clothesline over the top rope and onto the floor, ending his rumble run.

"There goes Blue Demon Jr. thanks in most part by that trash can," Michael Cole said.

 **211th eliminated: Blue Demon Jr., by Bridgette and Geoff, Duration-12:17**

As Blue Demon Jr. left the ringside area, Mick enters the ring and gets Geoff and Bridgette with a double clothesline.

"Double clothesline by Mick," Jerry Lawler said.

Then, Mick kicks Austin Moon in the ribs, hooks his arm, and gets him with a double underhook DDT.

"Austin Moon gets planted by Mick and that DDT," JBL said.

Mick gets up, then he kicks Hunter in the ribs, lifts him upside down, and gives him a piledriver.

"Hunter just got spiked thanks to that piledriver," Michael Cole said.

In ring two, Dean gets Batman down with dirty deeds.

"Dirty deeds on Batman from Ambrose," Jerry Lawler said.

Deadpool then climbs up to the top rope on the top right corner of ring two, then he jumps off and nails Batman with a top rope leg drop as the fans cheer for that move.

"Top rope leg drop from the merc with a mouth," JBL said.

In ring one, Sheldon pulls out a toy lightsaber from the trash can and then he presses a button and it lights up.

"Sheldon is prepared to use his own force to win this rumble," Michael Cole said.

Then he starts to nail people with that lightsaber, he nails Dipper Pines, Randy Orton, Angry Grandpa, Pickleboy, Geoff, Bridgette, Tyler James, and Liu Kang with the toy, then he nails Stardust right in the head with the lightsaber.

"Look at ring one, Sheldon is using that lightsaber to take out nine people," Jerry Lawler said.

With most of ring one down and with fights happening in ring two, the ten second mark appears on the Titantron, which means another entrant was about to enter the rumble.

"Who's coming to the rumble next," JBL said.

 **10...9...8...7...6...5...4...3...2...1...BZZT!**

With the famous John Williams score playing through the speakers, the fans just went insane as the next entrant appeared on the stage, and that entrant was...

 **Entrant #244: Luke Skywalker (Star Wars)**

"OH MY GOD," Michael Cole screamed in shock.

"It's Luke Skywalker, Luke is entrant two hundred and forty-four in this rumble," Jerry Lawler said.

Luke Skywalker ( **this is the Luke Skywalker from the original trilogy, not the one from The Force Awakens** ) then runs down the ramp and he enters the ring, then he and Sheldon get into an intense face off.

"Look at this, Luke versus Sheldon, I think Sheldon's dream has finally come true," JBL said.

After a few seconds, Luke activates his lightsaber and then he and Sheldon were about to start a lightsaber duel.

"Oh boy, were about the see a Jedi and a wannabe Jedi in a fight with lightsabers," Michael Cole said.

Then, Luke swings his lightsaber and just breaks Sheldon's lightsaber into two.

"Luke just slices Sheldon's toy into two," Jerry Lawler said.

"Wow, that's new," Sheldon said in shock.

Meanwhile, Dean climbs up to the top rope on the top left corner of ring two, he then jumps off and tries to get Luke and Sheldon with an elbow dive onto them in ring one, Luke was able to move out of the way, but Sheldon ends up getting knocked down by Dean.

"Luke used his Jedi skills and dodges the dive from Dean, but Sheldon could not," JBL said.

In ring two, Abbey and Billy get Ichigo Kurosaki with a double spinebuster.

"What a double spinebuster from the Monster High students on Ichigo," Michael Cole said.

Then, Billy and Abbey pick up Ichigo and toss him over the top rope and onto the floor as the fans gave a mix reaction for that elimination (some were boos directed at Abbey, because they were still mad about her eliminating Dawn).

"Ichigo is out by the Monster High duo," Jerry Lawler said.

 **212th eliminated: Ichigo Kurosaki, by Invisi Billy and Abbey Bominable, Duration-16:26**

As Ichigo left the ringside area, in ring two, Porter Geiss sees Austin Aries standing near the top right corner of ring two, and this gives Porter an idea.

"What's Porter going to do," JBL said.

Porter runs up, hoping to get Austin Aries with a Koronco buster, but then Austin Aries catches him and tosses him over the top rope, but amazingly, his feet land on the steps and didn't touch the floor as the fans were amazed by this.

"Porter is like Kofi Kingston, he's pulling off another spectacular near elimination attempt," Michael Cole said.

Porter then gets up and climbs up to the top rope on the top right corner of ring two, he then jumps off and gets Austin Aries with a rolling senton, taking him down.

"Rolling senton on Austin Aries by Porter," Jerry Lawler said.

In ring one, Mick starts to punch Trent in the face.

"Mick is firing off those punches onto Trent," JBL said.

After eight punches, Mick gets Trent with a headbutt, taking him down.

"That has to hurt, Trent gets knocked down with a headbutt," Michael Cole said.

With Trent down and with fights happening in the two rings, the ten second mark appears on the Titantron, which means another entrant was about to enter the match.

"Who's coming out next," Jerry Lawler said.

 **10...9...8...7...6...5...4...3...2...1...BZZT!**

 ** _It's a New Day, Yes It Is._**

 **Entrant #245: Kofi Kingston**

With those words blaring from the speakers, out of the stage came the second member of The New Day, Kofi Kingston, as the fans chant "New Day sucks" at Kofi.

"Well let's see how Kofi does this time, without Big E or Xavier in the ring," JBL said.

"Kofi Kingston is entrant two hundred and forty-five in the rumble," Michael Cole said.

Kofi then runs down the ramp and he enters the ring, he then gets Hunter with a jumping clothesline.

"What a jumping clothesline by Kofi," Jerry Lawler said.

Kofi gets up and nails a roundhouse kick to the face of Sheldon.

"And that kick might knock a few teeth out of Sheldon's mouth," JBL said.

Then, Kofi gets Maddie with a hip toss.

"Now a hip toss on Maddie," Michael Cole said.

Meanwhile, Pickleboy tries to hit John Cena with a clothesline, but John ducks the move and lifts him up in a fireman's carry position.

"Oh boy, Pickleboy is about to get an A.A by Cena," Jerry Lawler said.

Then, John moves closer to the ropes and he gives him an A.A over the top rope and onto the floor, ending his run in the match.

"Cena eliminates Pickleboy from the match," JBL said.

 **213th eliminated: Pickleboy, by John Cena, Duration-7:20**

As Pickleboy was leaving the ringside area, John doesn't notice Angry Grandpa coming behind him with the wrench in his hands.

When John turns around, Angry Grandpa hits him in the head with the wrench, the impact knocks him over the top rope and onto the floor as fans were in shock over that elimination.

"OH MY GOD," Michael Cole said.

"Angry Grandpa just eliminated John from the rumble," Jerry Lawler said.

 **214th eliminated: John Cena, by Angry Grandpa, Duration-44:26**

As John left the ringside area, in ring two, Bray grabs Johnny and plants him with sister Abigail.

"Sister Abigail on Johnny," JBL said.

Then, Dean and Deadpool start to punch Bray in the face.

"We're seeing the two lunatics team up again in this match," Michael Cole said.

After five punches, Dean and Deadpool whip Bray off the ropes, and when Bray bounces off the ropes, they grab him by the legs and get him with a flapjack.

"Nice flapjack from the two lunatics," Jerry Lawler said.

In ring one, Mick grabs a chair from the trash can and then he nails Trent in the back with it.

"What a chair shot onto the back of Trent," JBL said.

Then he nails the chair onto the backs of Twilight Sparkle, Tyler, Hunter, Kofi, Liu, and Kitana.

"Mick is going all chair crazy in the rumble," Michael Cole said.

As Mick was waiting for someone to hit the chair with and with fights happening in the two rings, the ten second mark appears on the Titantron, which means another entrant was on their way to the match.

"Who's entrant two hundred and forty-six," Jerry Lawler said.

 ** _To be continued_** **...**

 **Wow, Mick Foley sure made an impact so far in the rumble, but there's still fifty-five more people to enter, so anything could happen. Anyway, here are the stats after this chapter.**

 **Entries gone through this story: 245**

 **Entries left: 55**

 **People in the ring: 31**

 **Eliminated competitors: Barry Eisenberg, Heath Burns, Rikishi, Christie Monterio, King Barrett, Rob Van Dam, PJ Black, Bobby Roode, Michael Bennett, Lelouch Lamperouge, Chris, Rhyno, Courtney, Mark Henry, Ash Williams, Zack Ryder, Dan Hibiki, Mojo Rawley, Farkle Minkus, Leela, Hernandez, Tyler Breeze, Honky Tonk Man, Jeremy Buck, El Torito, Angélico, Tommy Dreamer, Morrigan Aensland, Psymon Stark, Vincent Valentine, Tourette's Guy, Pentagon Jr., Jack Swagger, Eric Young, Naruto Uzumaki, Rangiku Matsumoto, Eric Forman, AJ Styles, R-Truth, Finn Balor, Joey Gladstone, Luke Harper, The Nostalgia Critic, Bram, Pac-Man, Bender, Jill Valentine, Son of Havoc, Sunset Shimmer, Pacifica Northwest, Eric Cartman, Chris Redfield, Viktor, Ally Dawson, Captain America, Ron Zombie, Sexy Star, Naldo Montoya, Mitsurugi, Simon Gotch, Aiden English, Mr. Anderson, Penny, Donkey Kong, New Jack, Alan Harper, Matt Morgan, The Green Arrow, Tajiri, The Big Show, Bubba Ray Dudley, "Razor" Jake Clawson, The Miz, Falco Lombardi, Jimmy Uso, Kevin Owens, King Cuerno, Eva, Jeff Jarrett, Wolverine, Jessie Godderz, Booker T, D'Angelo Dinero, Brian Kendrick, Shinsuke Nakamura, Bo Dallas, Kurt Angle, The Sandman, Heihachi Mishima, Mil Muertes, Matt Sydal, Patrick Star, Roman Reigns, Al Bundy, Frankie Kazarian, Marco Diaz, Star Butterfly, Dalton Castle, Cid Highwind, Ed, Edd, Duncan, Kevin Nash, Scott Hall, Jesse Katsopolis, Matt Taven, Iori Yagami, Luigi, Dean Winchester, Mario, Knuckles the Echidna, Texano, Steve Urkel, Jay Briscoe, Darkwing Duck, Ethan Carter III, Wreck-It Ralph, Homer Simpson, Jake "The Snake" Roberts, Tyrus, Awesome Kong, Hiroshi Tanahashi, Lashley, Big Ryck, Dolph Ziggler, Roderick Strong, Guile, Abyss, SpongeBob SquarePants, Neville, Danny Tanner, Sabu, Triple H, Bud Bundy, Shelby Marcus, Caleb Konley, The Flash, Jay Lethal, Seth Rollins, Shikamaru Nara, Aster Phoenix, Max Buck, Apple White, Flash Sentry, "T-Bone" Chance Furlong, Sheamus, Sin Cara, Maxi, Sami Zayn, Daring Charming, Liv Rooney, Sting, Eddie Winslow, D-Von Dudley, Kenny King, Heather, Kyo Kusanagi, Hulk Hogan, Byakuya Kuchiki, Snake Plissken, Lightning, Blondie Locks, Rusev, Link, The Undertaker, Leonard Hofstadter, Matt Hardy, Curtis Axel, Cody Lambert, Justin, Sparrow Hood, Enzo Amore, Rockstar Spud, Adam Rose, Bart Simpson, Bull Dredd, Sub-Zero, Gunner, Vanessa Doofenshmirtz, Cage, Fry, Drago, Konnor, Sonic The Hedgehog, Big E, Cloud Strife, Diamond Dallas Page, MVP, Hideo Itami, Ashlynn Ella, Brian Anthony, Leshawna, Aero Star, Chavo Guerrero, King Leonidas, Darren Young, Cedric Alexander, Kazuya Mishima, Scorpion, Ryback, Dawn, D.J, Charlie Harper, The Rock, Rouge The Bat, The Godfather, Barret Wallace, Cesaro, Fenix, Jack Evans, Blue Demon Jr., Ichigo Kurosaki, Pickleboy, and John Cena.**

 **Still in the match: Trent, Tyler James, Johnny Mundo, Austin Moon, Hunter Huntsman, Dean Ambrose, Steven Hyde, Anne Maria, Sheldon Cooper, Daniel Bryan, Austin Aries, Geoff, Porter Geiss, Maddie Rooney, Batman, Twilight Sparkle, Abbey Bominable, Dipper Pines, Deadpool, Angry Grandpa, Randy Orton, Rey Mysterio, Bridgette, Kitana, Bray Wyatt, Invisi Billy, Stardust, Liu Kang, Mick Foley, Luke Skywalker, and Kofi Kingston.**

 **Longest time in the ring: Trent (One hundred and ninety-nine minutes and counting.)**

 **Shortest time in the ring: Adam Rose (1.7 seconds)**

 **Most eliminations: Leshawna (nineteen eliminations)**

 **Will Trent be able to survive the rumble?**

 **Will Luke use his Jedi skills to win the rumble?**

 **And can anyone survive Mick Foley's chair shots?**

 **You have to tune in to find out.**


	51. Rumble is Jericho

**The Mega AllStar Fanfiction Royal Rumble**

 **Summary: Three hundred of the best wrestlers and characters (yes, I did say 300) compete in a wild and insane Royal Rumble match featuring two rings, pure insanity, and a huge cash prize.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own WWE, IMPACT Wrestling, Lucha Underground, Ring of Honor, New Japan Pro Wrestling, FOX network, CBS, Mattel, Hasbro, Capcom, Universal Pictures, Paramount Pictures, TBS, or any company whatsoever.**

 **Myself and UltimateWarriorFan4Ever created the list of entrants. But, UltimateWarriorFan4Ever helped me with eliminations and everything else.**

 **Rated T for wrestling violence and language.**

 **This is a special request for Jeff Hardy Fan VR1.**

 **Chapter 51: Rumble is Jericho**

The fans then started to count down to the next entrant.

 **10...9...8...7...6...5...4...3...2...1...BZZT!**

 **Entrant #246: Mai Shiranui (King of Fighters)**

Out of the stage came the King of Fighters beauty, Mai Shiranui, as the male fans cheer for her (mostly for her sex appeal).

"I'm telling you, this rumble is the best rumble I ever seen," Jerry Lawler said.

"Mai Shiranui from the game series, King of Fighters, is entrant two hundred and forty-six," Michael Cole said.

Mai runs down the ramp and she enters the ring, then Mick Foley swings the chair at Mai, but she ducks the shot.

"Mai ducks the chair," JBL said.

Mai bounces off the ropes and she ducks the chair shot again.

"Mai ducks the chair again," Jerry Lawler said.

Then, Mai springboards off the ropes, and nails Mick with a springboard dropkick with his face hitting the chair and taking him down.

"What a springboard dropkick onto Mick from Mai," Michael Cole said.

In ring two, Sheldon Cooper begins to deal out punches to the face of Johnny Mundo.

"I'm amazed Sheldon has enough strength to deal out those punches," JBL said.

After ten punches, Sheldon nails a roundhouse kick to Johnny's face, taking him down.

"And a roundhouse kick takes down Johnny," Jerry Lawler said.

In ring one, Luke Skywalker lifts up Hunter Huntsman and places him on the top rope on the top right corner of ring one, then he flips Hunter upside down on the corner.

"Oh boy, Luke is looking to kick Hunter out of existence," Michael Cole said.

Luke then backs up and then he runs up and nails Hunter with a tree of woe dropkick.

"Ouch, what a loud dropkick onto the face of Hunter," JBL said.

As Luke gets up, Trent nails him with a spinebuster.

"Spinebuster from Trent on Luke," Jerry Lawler said.

In ring two, Daniel Bryan starts to begin a series of kicks to the chest of Johnny, with the fans chanting "Yes" for each kick.

"Daniel has been kick crazy in this rumble," Michael Cole said.

After ten kicks to Johnny, Daniel runs up and nails Invisi Billy with a running dropkick.

"Now Billy gets taken out by a running dropkick from Daniel," JBL said.

As Daniel got up and with fights happening in the two rings, the ten second mark appears on the Titantron, which means another entrant was on their way to the rumble.

"Who's entering the rumble next," Jerry Lawler said.

 **10...9...8...7...6...5...4...3...2...1...BZZT!**

 **Entrant #247: Damien Sandow**

With the Hallelujah chorus playing throughout the stadium, out of the stage came the returning Damien Sandow, who came to a decent ovation from the crowd.

"We have the return of the intellectual superstar," Michael Cole said.

"Damien Sandow is entrant two hundred and forty-seven in this rumble," JBL said.

Damien then runs down the ramp and he enters the ring, he then nails Tyler James with a running forearm to the face.

"Running forearm on Tyler," Jerry Lawler said.

Then, Damien nails a clothesline onto Trent.

"Now a clothesline onto Trent," Michael Cole said.

But when Damien turned around, Luke nails him with a running knee to the face.

"That knee almost broke Damien's nose on impact," JBL said.

Meanwhile in ring one, Abbey picks up a chair and freezes the chair in ice, ready to strike anyone with that chair.

"It's déjà vu all over again, Abbey has an ice chair," Jerry Lawler said.

Before Abbey could strike, Mai nails her with a Van daminator, the impact knocks Abbey over the top rope and onto the floor as the fans gave a loud positive ovation and even chanting "thank you Mai" for that elimination.

"Ouch, that Van daminator just cost Abbey the shot at winning the rumble," Michael Cole said.

 **215th eliminated: Abbey Bominable, by Mai Shiranui, Duration-33:22**

As Abbey left the ringside area angry, in ring two, Dean Ambrose got Rey Mysterio in the bottom left corner and gives him a ten punch salute in the corner.

"Dean is firing off punches onto Rey in the corner," JBL said.

After ten punches, Dean picks up Rey and moves out of the corner, then Deadpool runs up and gets Rey with a blockbuster neckbreaker, while at the same time Dean hits a spinebuster, perfectly getting Rey with a spinebuster/blockbuster combination.

"What a combo from the two lunatics, they are destroying the rumble," Jerry Lawler said.

In ring one, Batman was nailing a series of forearms to the face of Kofi Kingston.

"Batman is wearing down Kofi with a series of forearms," Michael Cole said.

After ten forearm shots, Batman gets Kofi with a belly to belly suplex.

"Now a belly to belly on Kofi from Batman," JBL said.

As Batman got up and with fights happening in the two rings, the ten second mark appears on the Titantron, which means another person was going to enter the match.

"Who's about to enter next," Jerry Lawler said.

 **10...9...8...7...6...5...4...3...2...1...BZZT!**

 **Entrant #248: Xander (BUNK'D)**

Out of the stage came this handsome teenage male with brown hair, wearing a red Camp Kikiwaka shirt, black shorts, black wrestling boots, holding a guitar in his hands, and driving a four wheeler, it was a guy named Xander and the crowd gave him a brilliant ovation for his entrance.

"Great, what's with the teenagers in the rumble," Michael Cole said.

"That teen is Xander from the Disney series, BUNK'D, who is entrant two hundred and forty-eight," JBL said.

Xander rides his ATV down the ramp and parked it at ringside, then he tuned his guitar and was prepared to sing a song.

"Is this guy really going to sing in the middle of this rumble," Jerry Lawler said.

" _Here we go, we're leaving this city behind right now, let's gather by the campfire light, and sing this song, KIKIWAKA_ ," Xander singed until Kofi grabbed the headstock of the guitar, and then Xander yanks the guitar off of Kofi and nails him in the head with guitar, breaking the guitar as the fans cheer for the move.

"I guess Kofi doesn't like music and pays the price for grabbing the guitar," Michael Cole said.

As Xander entered the ring, meanwhile in ring one, Luke gets Dipper Pines with a powerslam.

"Luke powerslams Dipper onto the mat," JBL said.

Then, Mick runs up and drops an elbow onto the chest of Dipper.

"Now Mick nails an elbow onto Dipper," Jerry Lawler said.

Then, Mick and Luke pick up Dipper and toss him over the top rope and onto the floor as the fans gave a few boos for that elimination.

"Dipper couldn't take the pain and now he's out," Michael Cole said.

 **216th eliminated: Dipper Pines, by Luke Skywalker and Mick Foley, Duration-32:29**

As Dipper left the ringside area, in ring two, Twilight Sparkle gets Steven Hyde into the top left corner of ring two and she starts to choke out Steven with her boot across his throat.

"Twilight is just choking out Steven with her boot," JBL said.

After ten seconds of putting on that choke, Twilight whips Steven off the corner and Porter Geiss gets him with a clothesline.

"Steven gets hit with a clothesline from Porter," Jerry Lawler said.

In ring one, Geoff and Bridgette got Angry Grandpa with three punches in a row to the face, then they hook his arms around their necks, and they give him a double suplex.

"Double suplex from Total Drama's original couple," Michael Cole said.

As Geoff and Bridgette got up and with fights happening in the two rings, the ten second mark appears on the Titantron, which means another person was going to enter the match.

"Who's ready to enter the rumble next," JBL said.

 **10...9...8...7...6...5...4...3...2...1...BZZT!**

Then, the lights go out again in the stadium, it seems that was happening a lot at this event.

"Another power outage, it seems this is happening more than the Super Bowl," Jerry Lawler said.

Then, a blast of pyro went off and followed by...

 ** _Break the walls down, break down the walls._**

 **Entrant #249: Chris Jericho**

"Y2J is here and he's ready," Michael Cole said.

"Chris Jericho is entrant two hundred and forty-nine, a favourite to win the match," JBL said.

With those words coming from the speakers, Chris appeared on stage and then he runs down the ramp and he enters the ring, he then gets Hunter and Tyler with a double clothesline.

"Double clothesline from Y2J," Jerry Lawler said.

Then, Chris nails Mai with a dropkick.

"Now a dropkick onto Mai," Michael Cole said.

Chris sees Angry Grandpa down, so he hops onto the middle ropes and nails a lionsault onto Angry Grandpa.

"Lionsault on Angry Grandpa from Jericho," JBL said.

In ring two, Bray got Deadpool in a reverse STO position, but then Deadpool pushes Bray towards the ropes and suddenly, Roman Reigns comes out of nowhere and nails Bray with a Superman punch as the fans gave a loud cheer for the move.

"Where did Roman come from," Jerry Lawler said.

"He must have come out of the audience and nails a Superman punch on Bray," Michael Cole said.

Then, Deadpool grabs Bray and tosses him over the top rope and onto the floor as the fans gave huge cheers for that elimination.

"That distraction from Roman costs Bray the rumble," JBL said.

 **217th eliminated: Bray Wyatt, by Deadpool, Duration-12:21**

When Bray gets up, Roman runs up and gets Bray with a brutal spear as fans cheer for Roman for his payback on Bray.

"Roman spears the eater of worlds, that's karma Bray," Jerry Lawler said.

As Roman left the ringside area, in ring one, Batman starts to give Damien a series of headbutts.

"Batman is just head butting Damien like crazy," Michael Cole said.

After ten headbutts, Batman lifts Damien upside down and gives him a piledriver.

"Now a piledriver, Damien has hardly gotten any offence in the rumble," JBL said.

Batman gets up and he picks up Damien, then he tosses Damien over the top rope and onto the floor, ending Damien's run in the rumble.

"Batman eliminates Damien from the match," Jerry Lawler said.

 **218th eliminated: Damien Sandow, by Batman, Duration-2:43**

As Damien left the ringside area, Chris gets Batman with a bulldog.

"What a bulldog on Batman," Michael Cole said.

Then Chris gets up, hops onto the middle ropes, and gives Batman a lionsault.

"Another lionsault, this time onto Batman," JBL said.

As Chris gets up and with fights happening in the two rings, the ten second mark appears on the Titantron, which means another person was going to enter the rumble.

"Who's about to enter the rumble next," Jerry Lawler said.

 **10...9...8...7...6...5...4...3...2...1...BZZT!**

 **Entrant #250: Monty Monogram (Phineas & Ferb)**

Out of the stage was the son of Major Monogram, Monty Monogram, who comes out to a standing ovation from the crowd.

"I think Hunter might be in trouble here," Michael Cole said.

"From the Disney series, Phineas & Ferb, it is Monty Monogram, who is entrant two hundred and fifty," JBL said.

Monty then runs down the ramp and he enters the ring, he then gets Maddie Rooney with a hurricanrana.

"Hurricanrana on Maddie," Jerry Lawler said.

Monty gets up and nails Trent with a Fameasser.

"Fameasser on Trent from Monty," Michael Cole said.

Monty gets up and gets Tyler with a swinging neckbreaker.

"Now a swinging neckbreaker onto Tyler," JBL said.

In ring two, Austin Moon hooks the arm of Austin Aries around his neck, and gives him a suplex.

"What a suplex by Austin Moon on Austin Aries," Jerry Lawler said.

Then suddenly, Anne Maria runs up and gets Austin Aries with a standing shooting star press.

"What a shooting star press by Anne Maria, she didn't need to climb up to the top rope to do it," Michael Cole said.

In ring one, Xander gets Stardust with a blue thunder bomb.

"Blue thunder bomb by Xander on Stardust," JBL said.

Then, Chris hops onto the middle ropes and gets Stardust with a lionsault.

"A third lionsault from Chris onto Stardust," Jerry Lawler said.

Then, Xander and Chris pick up Stardust and toss him over the top rope and onto the floor, eliminating him from the match.

"Those brutal moves ends Stardust's run in the rumble," Michael Cole said.

 **219th eliminated: Stardust, by Chris Jericho and Xander, Duration-9:30**

As Stardust left the ringside area, in ring one, Hunter gets Monty with a back body drop over the top rope, but Monty held onto the top rope for safety and remained on the apron.

"What a close one for Monty, he nearly got eliminated," JBL said.

Then, Hunter tries to get Monty, but Monty strikes him with a shoulder block to the ribs, then Monty gets Hunter with a sunset flip back into the ring.

"Shoulder block by Monty, followed by a sunset flip into the ring," Jerry Lawler said.

With Monty still holding onto Hunter, Monty stands up and gets Hunter upside down, then he gets him with a Styles clash.

"Styles clash on Hunter from Monty," Michael Cole said.

In ring two, Twilight gets Steven up onto the top rope on the top left corner of ring two, then Twilight climbs up to the top rope as well.

"Oh man, I think we are about to have an earthquake here," JBL said.

Then, Twilight hooks Steven's arm around her neck and she gives him a top rope superplex as the fans went crazy for the move.

"That was a crazy superplex, Twilight and Steven are down and out," Jerry Lawler said.

With Twilight and Steven down and with fights happening in the two rings, the ten second mark appears on the Titantron, which means another person was going to enter the rumble.

"Who's entrant two hundred and fifty-one," Michael Cole said.

 ** _To be continued_** **...**

 **Wow, now that Chris Jericho is in the match, we definitely have a new favorite to win the match, but can anyone stop him? Anyway, here are the stats after this chapter.**

 **Entries gone through this story: 250**

 **Entries left: 50**

 **People in the ring: 31**

 **Eliminated competitors: Barry Eisenberg, Heath Burns, Rikishi, Christie Monterio, King Barrett, Rob Van Dam, PJ Black, Bobby Roode, Michael Bennett, Lelouch Lamperouge, Chris, Rhyno, Courtney, Mark Henry, Ash Williams, Zack Ryder, Dan Hibiki, Mojo Rawley, Farkle Minkus, Leela, Hernandez, Tyler Breeze, Honky Tonk Man, Jeremy Buck, El Torito, Angélico, Tommy Dreamer, Morrigan Aensland, Psymon Stark, Vincent Valentine, Tourette's Guy, Pentagon Jr., Jack Swagger, Eric Young, Naruto Uzumaki, Rangiku Matsumoto, Eric Forman, AJ Styles, R-Truth, Finn Balor, Joey Gladstone, Luke Harper, The Nostalgia Critic, Bram, Pac-Man, Bender, Jill Valentine, Son of Havoc, Sunset Shimmer, Pacifica Northwest, Eric Cartman, Chris Redfield, Viktor, Ally Dawson, Captain America, Ron Zombie, Sexy Star, Naldo Montoya, Mitsurugi, Simon Gotch, Aiden English, Mr. Anderson, Penny, Donkey Kong, New Jack, Alan Harper, Matt Morgan, The Green Arrow, Tajiri, The Big Show, Bubba Ray Dudley, "Razor" Jake Clawson, The Miz, Falco Lombardi, Jimmy Uso, Kevin Owens, King Cuerno, Eva, Jeff Jarrett, Wolverine, Jessie Godderz, Booker T, D'Angelo Dinero, Brian Kendrick, Shinsuke Nakamura, Bo Dallas, Kurt Angle, The Sandman, Heihachi Mishima, Mil Muertes, Matt Sydal, Patrick Star, Roman Reigns, Al Bundy, Frankie Kazarian, Marco Diaz, Star Butterfly, Dalton Castle, Cid Highwind, Ed, Edd, Duncan, Kevin Nash, Scott Hall, Jesse Katsopolis, Matt Taven, Iori Yagami, Luigi, Dean Winchester, Mario, Knuckles the Echidna, Texano, Steve Urkel, Jay Briscoe, Darkwing Duck, Ethan Carter III, Wreck-It Ralph, Homer Simpson, Jake "The Snake" Roberts, Tyrus, Awesome Kong, Hiroshi Tanahashi, Lashley, Big Ryck, Dolph Ziggler, Roderick Strong, Guile, Abyss, SpongeBob SquarePants, Neville, Danny Tanner, Sabu, Triple H, Bud Bundy, Shelby Marcus, Caleb Konley, The Flash, Jay Lethal, Seth Rollins, Shikamaru Nara, Aster Phoenix, Max Buck, Apple White, Flash Sentry, "T-Bone" Chance Furlong, Sheamus, Sin Cara, Maxi, Sami Zayn, Daring Charming, Liv Rooney, Sting, Eddie Winslow, D-Von Dudley, Kenny King, Heather, Kyo Kusanagi, Hulk Hogan, Byakuya Kuchiki, Snake Plissken, Lightning, Blondie Locks, Rusev, Link, The Undertaker, Leonard Hofstadter, Matt Hardy, Curtis Axel, Cody Lambert, Justin, Sparrow Hood, Enzo Amore, Rockstar Spud, Adam Rose, Bart Simpson, Bull Dredd, Sub-Zero, Gunner, Vanessa Doofenshmirtz, Cage, Fry, Drago, Konnor, Sonic The Hedgehog, Big E, Cloud Strife, Diamond Dallas Page, MVP, Hideo Itami, Ashlynn Ella, Brian Anthony, Leshawna, Aero Star, Chavo Guerrero, King Leonidas, Darren Young, Cedric Alexander, Kazuya Mishima, Scorpion, Ryback, Dawn, D.J, Charlie Harper, The Rock, Rouge The Bat, The Godfather, Barret Wallace, Cesaro, Fenix, Jack Evans, Blue Demon Jr., Ichigo Kurosaki, Pickleboy, John Cena, Abbey Bominable, Dipper Pines, Bray Wyatt, Damien Sandow, and Stardust.**

 **Still in the match: Trent, Tyler James, Johnny Mundo, Austin Moon, Hunter Huntsman, Dean Ambrose, Steven Hyde, Anne Maria, Sheldon Cooper, Daniel Bryan, Austin Aries, Geoff, Porter Geiss, Maddie Rooney, Batman, Twilight Sparkle, Deadpool, Angry Grandpa, Randy Orton, Rey Mysterio, Bridgette, Kitana, Invisi Billy, Liu Kang, Mick Foley, Luke Skywalker, Kofi Kingston, Mai Shiranui, Xander, Chris Jericho, and Monty Monogram.**

 **Longest time in the ring: Trent (Two hundred and four minutes and counting.)**

 **Shortest time in the ring: Adam Rose (1.7 seconds)**

 **Most eliminations: Leshawna (nineteen eliminations)**

 **Will Trent be able to last through the rest of the rumble?**

 **Will Hunter and Monty keep fighting with each other?**

 **And can anyone stop Xander or Chris Jericho?**

 **You have to tune in to find out.**


	52. Time to Duel, Again

**The Mega AllStar Fanfiction Royal Rumble**

 **Summary: Three hundred of the best wrestlers and characters (yes, I did say 300) compete in a wild and insane Royal Rumble match featuring two rings, pure insanity, and a huge cash prize.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own WWE, IMPACT Wrestling, Lucha Underground, Ring of Honor, New Japan Pro Wrestling, FOX network, CBS, Mattel, Hasbro, Capcom, Universal Pictures, Paramount Pictures, TBS, or any company whatsoever.**

 **Myself and UltimateWarriorFan4Ever created the list of entrants. But, UltimateWarriorFan4Ever helped me with eliminations and everything else.**

 **Rated T for wrestling violence and language.**

 **This is a special request for Jeff Hardy Fan VR1.**

 **Chapter 52: Time to Duel, Again**

The fans started to count down to the next entrant.

 **10...9...8...7...6...5...4...3...2...1...BZZT!**

 **Entrant #251: Magnus**

Out of the stage came former IMPACT star and current Global Force Wrestling star, Magnus, who came out to a mix response from the crowd (but it was there was more cheers by a small amount).

"Here comes Magnus, representing Global Force Wrestling, who is entrant two hundred and fifty-one," Michael Cole said.

"It seems this crowd has some mixed feelings about Magnus," Jerry Lawler said.

Magnus runs down the ramp and he enters the ring, he then gets Xander and Chris Jericho with a double clothesline.

"A double clothesline from the brute known as Magnus," JBL said.

Meanwhile, Mai Shiranui and Kitana ended up having this full scale catfight.

"Wait, we got another catfight here," Michael Cole said.

"I love it," Jerry Lawler said.

After five seconds, Kitana got control over this fight and grabs Mai by the head.

"You don't want to mess with me, bitch," Kitana said to Mai and starts to bounce Mai's head onto the mat.

"And Kitana is just banging Mai's head like a basketball." JBL said.

After ten bounces, Mai suddenly got control in the fight now.

In ring two, Trent gets Invisi Billy on the top rope on the top left corner of ring two, then Trent climbs up to the top rope as well.

"This is going to be dangerous for Billy and Trent," Michael Cole said.

Then, Billy stars to kick Trent in the ribs, after three kicks, Trent falls off the top rope and onto the mat.

"And Trent falls off the top and onto the mat," Jerry Lawler said.

Then, Billy hits Trent with a double moonsault from the top rope as the fans went crazy for that impossible move.

"A double freakin' moonsault, that is amazing," JBL said.

In ring one, Mick Foley stars to punch Xander in the face.

"Mick is punching Xander like he's a punching bag," Michael Cole said.

After ten shots,, Mick gets Xander with a hip toss.

"Now a hip toss from Mick," Jerry Lawler said.

With Xander down and with fights happening in the two rings, the ten second mark appears on the Titantron, which means another entrant was about to enter the rumble.

"Who's coming out next," JBL said.

 **10...9...8...7...6...5...4...3...2...1...BZZT!**

 **Entrant #252: Alexis Rhodes (Yu-Gi-Oh! GX)**

Out of the stage was this beautiful girl with dark blonde hair, sliver and blue shirt, blue skirt, and blue wrestling boots, it was duelist, Alexis Rhodes, who came out to a great ovation from the crowd.

"Will this number be lucky for this duelist here tonight," Michael Cole said.

"Alexis Rhodes from Yu-Gi-Oh! GX, is entrant two hundred and fifty-two," Jerry Lawler said.

Alexis runs down the ramp and she enters the ring, then she hits a roundhouse kick to the face of Tyler James.

"What a roundhouse kick to Tyler from Alexis," JBL said.

Then, Alexis gets Trent with a clothesline.

"Now a clothesline onto Trent," Michael Cole said.

Alexis then runs up and gets Sheldon Cooper with a Rough Ryder.

"Alexis hits the Rough Ryder on Sheldon," Jerry Lawler said.

Meanwhile, Mai and Kitana were still having their catfight, when suddenly Mai rips off Kitana's mask as Kitana covers up her mouth.

"Mai rips off Kitana's mask and Kitana is covering up her mouth," JBL said.

As Kitana was covering her mouth, Mai grabs Kitana and tosses her over the top rope and onto the floor, ending Kitana's run in the rumble.

"That distraction cost Kitana the match," Michael Cole said.

 **220th eliminated: Kitana, by Mai Shiranui, Duration-16:22**

As Kitana left the ringside area, in ring two, Monty Monogram got Hunter Huntsman in a cross arm breaker.

"Cross arm breaker on Hunter by Monty," Jerry Lawler said.

"Hey Hunter, did your slut of a girlfriend give you something special, like an S.T.D," Monty said to Hunter as Hunter begin to punch Monty in the face.

"I guess Hunter doesn't like those words from Monty," JBL said.

After five punches, Hunter breaks off the hold and gets up, then he bounces off the ropes and when Monty gets up onto his knees, Hunter gets him with a BomaYe.

"And a BomaYe from Hunter and Monty might be knocked out," Michael Cole said.

In ring one, Luke Skywalker and Austin Moon give Magnus punches to the face.

"Look at this double teaming from Austin Moon and Luke," Jerry Lawler said.

After ten punches, Luke and Austin Moon give Magnus a double DDT.

"What a double DDT and down goes Magnus," JBL said.

With Magnus down and with fights happening in the two rings, the ten second mark appears on the Titantron, which means another person was about to enter the match.

"Who's coming into the match next," Michael Cole said.

 **10...9...8...7...6...5...4...3...2...1...BZZT!**

 **Entrant #253: Robbie E**

With dance music playing throughout the stadium, out of the stage came IMPACT star, Robbie E, who came out to a negative response from the crowd.

"Here comes another idiot, at number two hundred and fifty-three is Robbie E," Jerry Lawler said.

"Got my stopwatch, let's see how long he lasts in the match," JBL said.

Robbie then runs down the ramp and he enters the ring, but then Luke gets Robbie with a spear.

"What a spear on Robbie from Luke, Robbie hasn't got a good start in the rumble," Michael Cole said.

In ring two, Randy Orton grabs Austin Aries and gives him his signature backbreaker.

"And a backbreaker on The Greatest Man That Ever Lived," Jerry Lawler said.

Randy gets up and nails Billy with an RKO.

"RKO on Billy from The Apex Predator," JBL said.

In ring one, Alexis had got Kofi Kingston over the top rope, but Kofi was hanging upside down from the apron.

"Kofi is hanging off the apron, almost getting eliminated from the match," Michael Cole said.

Alexis then walks over and tries to push his feet off the bottom ropes, but Kofi was fighting her off.

"Alexis is trying so hard to get Kofi out of the match, but with no luck," Jerry Lawler said.

After six seconds of that attempt, Kofi pulls off one of Alexis' wrestling boots and pushes Alexis away from him. When Alexis comes at him again, Kofi nails her in the face with her boot.

"Kofi strikes Alexis with her boot, but he's still not safe," JBL said.

As Alexis was stunned a bit, Chris runs up and gets Kofi with a dropkick to the face, the impact knocks him off the rope and onto the floor, ending his rumble run.

"Kofi gets dropkicked by Jericho and now he's out," Michael Cole said.

 **221st eliminated: Kofi Kingston, by Chris Jericho, Duration-8:30**

As Kofi left the ringside area, in ring two, Deadpool nails Anne Maria with a series of forearms to the face.

"The merc with a mouth is firing off forearms to Anne Maria's face," Jerry Lawler said.

After ten forearm shots, Deadpool gets Anne Maria with a scoop slam.

"Scoop slam on Anne Maria by Deadpool," JBL said.

Then, Dean Ambrose starts to climb up to the top rope on the bottom left corner of ring two, and then he jumps off and gives Anne Maria a top rope elbow drop as fans gave a good ovation for that move.

"Elbow drop on Anne Maria by the lunatic fringe," Michael Cole said.

As Dean got up and with fights happening in the two rings, the ten second mark appears on the Titantron, which means another person was going to enter the chaotic mayhem.

"Who's about to appear next," Jerry Lawler said.

 **10…9…8…7…6…5…4…3…2…1…BZZT!**

 **Entrant #254: Jin Kazama (Tekken)**

Out of the stage came the main hero of the Tekken, Jin Kazama, who came out to a brilliant ovation from the crowd.

"Here's another favorite to win the rumble," JBL said.

"Jin Kazama, another fighter from the game series, Tekken, is entrant two hundred and fifty-four," Michael Cole said.

Jin then runs down the ramp and he enters the ring, he then gets Mick with a roundhouse kick to the face.

"Roundhouse kick from Jin on Mick," Jerry Lawler said.

Meanwhile in ring one, Luke gets Robbie E with a pop up powerbomb.

"Pop up powerbomb from Luke and Robbie hasn't got any offence in since entering the match," JBL said.

Then, Luke picks up Robbie and tosses him over the top rope and onto the floor as the fans cheer for Robbie's elimination.

"Luke eliminates Robbie from the rumble," Michael Cole said.

 **222nd eliminated: Robbie E, by Luke Skywalker, Duration-1:16**

As Robbie left the ringside area angry, in ring two, Jin starts to give Porter Geiss a series of headbutts.

"Jin is just firing off headbutts onto Porter," Jerry Lawler said.

After ten headbutts, Jin scoops up Porter and then he gives Porter a fallaway slam over the top rope and onto the floor as the fans were in shock over that elimination.

"Jin just eliminates Porter from the rumble," JBL said.

"And Porter was in the match for over an hour," Michael Cole said.

 **223rd eliminated: Porter Geiss, by Jin Kazama, Duration-1:00:31**

As Porter left the ringside area with the crowd giving him a standing ovation for his efforts, in ring one, Twilight Sparkle was giving Maddie Rooney a ten punch salute in the top right corner in ring one.

"Twilight is just firing away with punches on Maddie," Jerry Lawler said.

After ten punches, Twilight gets Maddie with a hurricanrana.

"And a hurricanrana on Maddie," JBL said.

As Twilight got up, she turned around and she gets hit with a brutal spear from Batman as the fans gave a mix reaction to the move.

"Spear on Twilight from Batman," Michael Cole said.

As Batman got up and with fights happening in the two rings, the ten second mark appears on the Titantron, which means another person was going to enter the rumble.

"Who's going to enter the rumble next," Jerry Lawler said.

 **10…9…8…7…6…5…4…3…2…1…BZZT!**

 **Entrant #255: Davey Richards**

With the sound of a wolf howling coming through the speakers, out of the stage came one half of The Wolves, Davey Richards, who came out to a great ovation from the crowd.

"If we didn't have any more high flyers, we just keep adding them to the pile," JBL said.

"Davey Richards, one half of The Wolves, is entrant two hundred and fifty-five," Michael Cole said.

Davey sprints down the ramp and hops onto the apron, then he jumps onto the top rope and gets a 360 flip onto Luke and Tyler as the fans went crazy for the move.

"What a crazy flip by Davey on Tyler and Luke," Jerry Lawler said.

Davey gets up and nails Batman with a hurricanrana.

"Hurricanrana and down goes Batman," JBL said.

In ring two, Dean kicks Liu Kang in the ribs, hooks his arms, and nails him with dirty deeds.

"Dirty deeds from Dean on the Shaolin warrior," Michael Cole said.

Then, Dean picks up Liu and tosses him over the top rope and onto the floor, ending Liu's time in the rumble.

"The lunatic fringe eliminates Liu Kang from the rumble," Jerry Lawler said.

 **224th eliminated: Liu Kang, by Dean Ambrose, Duration-13:21**

As Liu left the ringside area, in ring one, Tyler gets Xander up on his shoulders and then Austin Moon starts to climb up to the top rope on the bottom right corner of ring one.

"Wait is Austin Moon going to hit a doomsday device on Xander," JBL said.

Austin Moon jumps off the top rope, hoping to get the clothesline, but Xander counters and gives Austin Moon a powerslam off of Tyler's shoulders and onto the mat as the fans went insane for the move.

"Xander counters the doomsday device and nails Xander with a powerslam off of the shoulders of Tyler," Michael Cole said.

In ring two, Daniel Bryan starts to unleash kicks to the chest of Deadpool.

"Now the merc with a mouth is being a victim of those fast kicks," Jerry Lawler said.

Daniel hits ten kicks on Deadpool, but before he can land the last kick to the side of the head, Johnny Mundo runs up and nails Daniel with a jumping heel kick.

"What a heel kick from Johnny on Daniel," JBL said.

In ring one, Geoff and Bridgette nail a series of punches to the ribs of Chris.

"Geoff and Bridgette are nailing the punches on Jericho," Michael Cole said.

Then, they hook the arms of Chris around their necks, then they lift him up, but then Chris counters with a double DDT.

"Chris manages to counter the double suplex and get the couple with a double DDT," Jerry Lawler said.

As Chris gets up and with fights happening in the two rings, the ten second mark appears on the Titantron, which means another person was going to enter the match.

"Who's entrant two hundred and fifty-six," JBL said.

 ** _To be continued_** **…**

 **We are only forty-five minutes away until number three hundred comes out and it is getting more intense and crazy by the minute. Anyway, here are the stats after this chapter.**

 **Entries gone through this story: 255**

 **Entries left: 45**

 **People in the ring: 31**

 **Eliminated competitors: Barry Eisenberg, Heath Burns, Rikishi, Christie Monterio, King Barrett, Rob Van Dam, PJ Black, Bobby Roode, Michael Bennett, Lelouch Lamperouge, Chris, Rhyno, Courtney, Mark Henry, Ash Williams, Zack Ryder, Dan Hibiki, Mojo Rawley, Farkle Minkus, Leela, Hernandez, Tyler Breeze, Honky Tonk Man, Jeremy Buck, El Torito, Angélico, Tommy Dreamer, Morrigan Aensland, Psymon Stark, Vincent Valentine, Tourette's Guy, Pentagon Jr., Jack Swagger, Eric Young, Naruto Uzumaki, Rangiku Matsumoto, Eric Forman, AJ Styles, R-Truth, Finn Balor, Joey Gladstone, Luke Harper, The Nostalgia Critic, Bram, Pac-Man, Bender, Jill Valentine, Son of Havoc, Sunset Shimmer, Pacifica Northwest, Eric Cartman, Chris Redfield, Viktor, Ally Dawson, Captain America, Ron Zombie, Sexy Star, Naldo Montoya, Mitsurugi, Simon Gotch, Aiden English, Mr. Anderson, Penny, Donkey Kong, New Jack, Alan Harper, Matt Morgan, The Green Arrow, Tajiri, The Big Show, Bubba Ray Dudley, "Razor" Jake Clawson, The Miz, Falco Lombardi, Jimmy Uso, Kevin Owens, King Cuerno, Eva, Jeff Jarrett, Wolverine, Jessie Godderz, Booker T, D'Angelo Dinero, Brian Kendrick, Shinsuke Nakamura, Bo Dallas, Kurt Angle, The Sandman, Heihachi Mishima, Mil Muertes, Matt Sydal, Patrick Star, Roman Reigns, Al Bundy, Frankie Kazarian, Marco Diaz, Star Butterfly, Dalton Castle, Cid Highwind, Ed, Edd, Duncan, Kevin Nash, Scott Hall, Jesse Katsopolis, Matt Taven, Iori Yagami, Luigi, Dean Winchester, Mario, Knuckles the Echidna, Texano, Steve Urkel, Jay Briscoe, Darkwing Duck, Ethan Carter III, Wreck-It Ralph, Homer Simpson, Jake "The Snake" Roberts, Tyrus, Awesome Kong, Hiroshi Tanahashi, Lashley, Big Ryck, Dolph Ziggler, Roderick Strong, Guile, Abyss, SpongeBob SquarePants, Neville, Danny Tanner, Sabu, Triple H, Bud Bundy, Shelby Marcus, Caleb Konley, The Flash, Jay Lethal, Seth Rollins, Shikamaru Nara, Aster Phoenix, Max Buck, Apple White, Flash Sentry, "T-Bone" Chance Furlong, Sheamus, Sin Cara, Maxi, Sami Zayn, Daring Charming, Liv Rooney, Sting, Eddie Winslow, D-Von Dudley, Kenny King, Heather, Kyo Kusanagi, Hulk Hogan, Byakuya Kuchiki, Snake Plissken, Lightning, Blondie Locks, Rusev, Link, The Undertaker, Leonard Hofstadter, Matt Hardy, Curtis Axel, Cody Lambert, Justin, Sparrow Hood, Enzo Amore, Rockstar Spud, Adam Rose, Bart Simpson, Bull Dredd, Sub-Zero, Gunner, Vanessa Doofenshmirtz, Cage, Fry, Drago, Konnor, Sonic The Hedgehog, Big E, Cloud Strife, Diamond Dallas Page, MVP, Hideo Itami, Ashlynn Ella, Brian Anthony, Leshawna, Aero Star, Chavo Guerrero, King Leonidas, Darren Young, Cedric Alexander, Kazuya Mishima, Scorpion, Ryback, Dawn, D.J, Charlie Harper, The Rock, Rouge The Bat, The Godfather, Barret Wallace, Cesaro, Fenix, Jack Evans, Blue Demon Jr., Ichigo Kurosaki, Pickleboy, John Cena, Abbey Bominable, Dipper Pines, Bray Wyatt, Damien Sandow, Stardust, Kitana, Kofi Kingston, Robbie E, Porter Geiss, and Liu Kang.**

 **Still in the match: Trent, Tyler James, Johnny Mundo, Austin Moon, Hunter Huntsman, Dean Ambrose, Steven Hyde, Anne Maria, Sheldon Cooper, Daniel Bryan, Austin Aries, Geoff, Maddie Rooney, Batman, Twilight Sparkle, Deadpool, Angry Grandpa, Randy Orton, Rey Mysterio, Bridgette, Invisi Billy, Mick Foley, Luke Skywalker, Mai Shiranui, Xander, Chris Jericho, Monty Monogram, Magnus, Alexis Rhodes, Jin Kazama, and Davey Richards.**

 **Longest time in the ring: Trent (Two hundred and nine minutes and counting.)**

 **Shortest time in the ring: Adam Rose (1.7 seconds)**

 **Most eliminations: Leshawna (nineteen eliminations)**

 **Will Trent be able to still survive the rumble?**

 **Will Davey pull off more aerial offence?**

 **And can the two lunatics be stopped?**

 **You have to tune in to find out.**


	53. Boxing Hard and Getting High

**The Mega AllStar Fanfiction Royal Rumble**

 **Summary: Three hundred of the best wrestlers and characters (yes, I did say 300) compete in a wild and insane Royal Rumble match featuring two rings, pure insanity, and a huge cash prize.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own WWE, IMPACT Wrestling, Lucha Underground, Ring of Honor, New Japan Pro Wrestling, FOX network, CBS, Mattel, Hasbro, Capcom, Universal Pictures, Paramount Pictures, TBS, or any company whatsoever.**

 **Myself and UltimateWarriorFan4Ever created the list of entrants. But, UltimateWarriorFan4Ever helped me with eliminations and everything else.**

 **Rated T for wrestling violence and language.**

 **This is a special request for Jeff Hardy Fan VR1.**

 **Chapter 53: Boxing Hard and Getting High**

The fans then started to count down to the next entrant.

 **10…9…8…7…6…5…4…3…2…1…BZZT!**

 **Entrant #256: Kurenai Yuhi (Naruto/Naruto: Shippuden)**

Out of the stage came the leader of Team 8, Kurenai Yuhi, as the fans gave her a standing ovation.

"We have another ninja looking to make an impact," JBL said.

"Entrant two hundred and fifty-six is Kurenai Yuhi, from Naruto," Michael Cole said.

Kurenai runs down the ramp and she enters the ring, she then gives Bridgette a roundhouse kick to her face.

"Roundhouse kick and down goes Bridgette," Jerry Lawler said.

Then, Kurenai sees Luke Skywalker coming and gives him a hip toss.

"Now a hip toss onto Luke," JBL said.

Then, Kurenai grabs Mai Shiranui by the arm and then she gives her a series of kicks to the face.

"Kurenai is unloading kicks onto the face of Mai," Michael Cole said.

After four kicks, Kurenai takes down Mai with a spinning heel kick to the face.

"And that fifth kick was enough to take down Mai," Jerry Lawler said.

In ring two, Sheldon Cooper lifts up Austin Aries in a powerbomb position and after a few seconds, Sheldon throws Austin Aries into Hunter Huntsman and Monty Monogram, taking the three guys down.

"Wow, that's amazing from Sheldon, he throws Austin Aries and he takes down Monty and Hunter," JBL said.

Steven Hyde and Anne Maria then grab Sheldon and give him a double exploder suplex.

"Double exploder from Steven and Anne Maria, taking Sheldon down," Michael Cole said.

In ring one, Kurenai tosses Magnus over the top rope, but he grabs onto the top rope for safety and remained on the apron.

"Magnus avoids the elimination at the moment," Jerry Lawler said.

Suddenly, Kurenai nails Magnus with a pele kick, knocking him off the apron and onto the floor, eliminating him from the match.

"Kurenai uses her ninja skills to score her first elimination," JBL said.

 **225th eliminated: Magnus, by Kurenai Yuhi, Duration-5:33**

As Magnus left the ringside area, Batman grabs Kurenai from behind and gives her a release German suplex.

"German suplex from Batman onto Kurenai," Michael Cole said.

In ring two, Daniel Bryan and Johnny Mundo were giving Austin Aries a series of kicks to the chest.

"Look at Daniel and Johnny, kicking Austin Aries right into the chest," Jerry Lawler said.

After ten kicks to the chest, Daniel and Johnny give Austin Aries twin kicks right into the sides of Austin Aries' head, taking him down.

"Brutal kicks from Johnny and Daniel and Austin Aries might be out cold," JBL said.

With Austin Aries down and with fights happening in the two rings, the ten second mark appears on the Titantron, which means another person was going to enter the match.

"Who's coming into the match next," Michael Cole said.

 **10…9…8…7…6…5…4…3…2…1…BZZT!**

 **Entrant #257: Kazuchika Okaka**

Then, it started to rain money all over the stadium as the next entrant appear on the stage, it was IWGP World Champion, Kazuchika Okada, who came out to a great ovation from the crowd,

"Well it's certain that these people like our next entrant," Jerry Lawler said.

"Representing New Japan Pro Wrestling, it is Kazuchika Okada, who's entrant two hundred and fifty-seven," JBL said.

Kazuchika then runs down the ramp and he enters the ring, just as he enters the ring, Angry Grandpa grabs one of the bills from the ring and he notices it is fake.

"What, this piece of sh*t is fake, I f*cking hate Japan, I f*cking hate their wrestling, and I f*cking hate that piece of sh*t known as Kazuchika," Angry Grandpa said in a pissed off mood.

Then, Angry Grandpa grabs his wrench and tries to hit Kazuchika with it, but he manages to duck the shot.

"Kazuchika ducks the wrench," Michael Cole said.

Kazuchika grabs Angry Grandpa by the wrist and nails him with a Rainmaker.

"Rainmaker on Angry Grandpa from Kazuchika," Jerry Lawler said.

In ring two, Rey Mysterio dropkicks Randy Orton onto his back, and Randy hits the middle ropes and rests up against the middle ropes.

"Randy is up against the ropes, we might see a 619," JBL said.

Rey then bounces off the ropes and then he runs up and gets Randy with a 619, knocking him onto his back.

"619 connects onto Randy," Michael Cole said.

Then, Rey jumps onto the top rope and gives Randy a splash.

"Now Rey hits a splash on Randy," Jerry Lawler said.

In ring one, Maddie Rooney was giving out hard slaps to the chest of Tyler James in the top right corner of ring one.

"Maddie is just lighting up chops to Tyler," JBL said.

After ten slaps, Maddie lifts up Tyler on the top rope on the top right corner of ring one, then she climbs up to the top rope as well.

"What is Maddie going to do up on the top rope," Michael Cole said.

Then, Maddie grabs Tyler by his head and gives him a diamond cutter off the top rope and onto the mat as the fans went crazy for that move.

"Top rope diamond cutter, Maddie and Tyler might be out cold from that move," Jerry Lawler said.

With Maddie and Tyler down and with fights happening in the two rings, the ten second mark appears on the Titantron, which means another person was about to enter the rumble.

"Who's about to come out next," JBL said.

 **10…9…8…7…6…5…4…3…2…1…BZZT!**

 **Entrant #258: Michael Kelso (That 70's Show)**

With smoke appearing on the stage, out of the stage came Steven's friend, Michael Kelso, who came out to a standing ovation from the crowd.

"Steven wasn't the only one smoking something before the show," Michael Cole said.

"Michael Kelso, from That 70's Show, is entrant two hundred and fifty-eight," Jerry Lawler said.

Kelso then runs down the ramp and he enters the ring, he then gets Mai and Kurenai with a running double dropkick.

"Running double dropkick by Kelso," JBL said.

Kelso gets up and nails Trent with a clothesline.

"Now a clothesline on Trent from Kelso," Michael Cole said.

Kelso then sees Batman coming, and gives him a quick powerslam.

"Kelso hits a powerslam on Batman," Jerry Lawler said.

In ring two, Randy starts to ram Deadpool's head into the top left corner of ring two.

"Randy is ramming Deadpool's head in that corner," JBL said.

"Why, is, this, corner, so, hard, it, is, annoying, me," Deadpool said as his head hit the corner each time.

After the tenth ram, Randy turns Deadpool around and gives him an RKO.

"RKO on Deadpool," Michael Cole said.

Randy gets up and sees Dean Ambrose coming, then he gives him an RKO.

"RKO, this time on Dean," Jerry Lawler said.

In ring one, Chris Jericho sees Tyler getting up from that superplex, so Chris runs up and nails Tyler with a codebreaker, knocking him down again.

"Jericho takes out Tyler with a codebreaker," JBL said.

Chris gets up, then he runs up and leaps to the middle ropes, then he gets Tyler with a lionsault.

"Lionsault on Tyler," Michael Cole said.

In ring two, Hunter lifts up Anne Maria, looking for a powerbomb on her, but Anne Maria was firing back with punches to Hunter's head.

"Anne Maria is trying to fight back in the rumble," Jerry Lawler said.

After five punches, Anne Maria gives Hunter a hurricanrana, that move ends up sending Hunter into Monty, hitting him with a spear.

"That hurricanrana on Hunter leads him to get a spear on Monty," JBL said.

As Hunter got up and with fights happening in the two rings, the ten second mark appears on the Titantron, which means another person was about to enter the rumble.

"Who's entering the rumble next," Michael Cole said.

 **10…9…8…7…6…5…4…3…2…1…BZZT!**

 **Entrant #259: Jimmy Preston**

Out of the stage came Jimmy Preston of Northeast Wrestling, he came out to a very mild response from the crowd.

"Who's this guy, I never seen him before," Jerry Lawler said.

"That guy is Jimmy Preston, representing Northeast Wrestling, and he's entrant two hundred and fifty-nine," JBL said.

Jimmy then runs down the ramp and he enters the ring, he then gets Alexis Rhodes with a clothesline.

"Clothesline on Alexis," Michael Cole said.

Then, Jimmy nails Maddie with a clothesline as well.

"Now a clothesline on Maddie by Jimmy," Jerry Lawler said.

Jimmy then kicks Luke in the ribs, hooks his arm around his neck, and Jimmy gives Luke a suplex.

"Suplex on Luke," JBL said.

Meanwhile in ring one, Mick Foley gets Angry Grandpa with a mandible claw as the fans were cheering for the move.

"Mandible claw, Mick has the mandible claw on Angry Grandpa," Michael Cole said.

Then, Mick shoves Angry Grandpa towards the ropes, then he shoves him over the top rope and onto the floor, as the fans gave a mix response for that elimination.

"Mick has eliminated Angry Grandpa from the match," Jerry Lawler said.

 **226th eliminated: Angry Grandpa, by Mick Foley, Duration-33:20**

As Angry Grandpa got up, he starts to knock down the refs with punches to the face.

"Angry Grandpa is just going ballistic at ringside," JBL said.

Then, Angry Grandpa sees Tyler pushing Mick to the ropes, so Angry Grandpa climbs up to the apron and pulls the back of Mick's hair and pulls him over the top rope and onto the floor as the fans were booing for that unfair elimination.

"That's unfair, Angry Grandpa costs Mick the rumble match," Michael Cole said.

 **227th eliminated: Mick Foley, by Angry Grandpa, Duration-16:30**

As Mick got up, Angry Grandpa and Mick start to give each other fists to the face.

"Look at this punch out, this war is not over yet," Jerry Lawler said.

After ten seconds, the two guys start to punch up the aisle and onto the stage. Then, Mick slams the head of Angry Grandpa into a part of the Titantron stage, then they head into the backstage area.

"Thank god that is over, we don't want anymore riots here in the rumble tonight," JBL said.

With that fight being over and with the brawls happening in the two rings, the ten second mark appears on the Titantron, which means another person was about to enter the match.

"Who's going to enter the rumble next," Michael Cole said.

 **10…9…8…7…6…5…4…3…2…1…BZZT!**

With "Gonna Fly Now" playing throughout the stadium, the fans start to sing along as the next entrant came out on the stage, and that entrant was...

 **Entrant #260: Rocky Balboa (Rocky)**

"OH MY GOD, IT'S ROCKY," Jerry Lawler screamed with excitement.

"Rocky Balboa is entrant two hundred and sixty in the rumble," JBL said.

As Rocky was on the stage, fireworks start to go off and one set of fireworks spells "Rocky" in the air.

"What a grand entrance that Rocky had just made," Michael Cole said.

As Xander was distracted by the entrance, Kelso comes from behind and throws him over the top rope and onto the floor, as the fans were in complete shock over this elimination.

"XANDER HAS BEEN ELIMINATED," JBL screamed in shock.

"That distraction by Rocky cost Xander the rumble," Michael Cole said.

 **228th eliminated: Xander, by Michael Kelso, Duration-12:10**

As Rocky ran down the ramp and he enter the ring, Xander looks under the apron and pulls out a guitar.

"I think Xander is not done here yet," Jerry Lawler said.

Xander then hops on the apron and nails Kelso with the El Kabong, breaking the guitar into pieces and sending Kelso down onto the mat as the fans cheer for the move.

"El Kabong, justice has been served by Xander and his guitar," JBL said.

As Xander got off the apron and left the ringside area, in ring one, Rocky starts to nail people in ring one with boxing shots right into their faces. He hits Maddie, Batman, Luke, Trent, Tyler, Austin Moon, Twilight Sparkle, Jimmy, Kazuchika, and Kurenai, taking them all down.

"Look at Rocky, it is like he's in a boxing match for his life," Michael Cole said.

In ring two, Davey Richards gets Jin Kazama with a hurricanrana.

"Hurricanrana on Jin by Davey," Jerry Lawler said.

As Jin got up, Davey runs up and gets Jin with a running dropkick to the side of the skull, taking him down.

"What a brutal dropkick and Jin might be concussed," JBL said.

In ring one, Mai lifts up Alexis and gets her with a powerbomb.

"Powerbomb on Alexis by Mai," Michael Cole said.

Then, Mai lifts up Alexis onto the top rope on the top right corner of ring one, then Mai nails Alexis with a kick to the side of the skull, knocking Alexis off the top rope and onto the floor, ending her rumble run.

"That was a brutal landing and Alexis is out," Jerry Lawler said.

 **229th eliminated: Alexis Rhodes, by Mai Shiranui, Duration-8:42**

As Alexis left the ringside area, in ring two, Kelso and Steven nails Johnny with three punches in the row. Then, they hook Johnny's arms around their necks, and then they give him a double suplex.

"What a double suplex from the 70's duo on Johnny," JBL said.

As Steven and Kelso got up and with fights happening in the two rings, the ten second mark appears on the Titantron, which another entrant was about to enter the chaos.

"Who's entrant two hundred and sixty-one," Michael Cole said.

 ** _To be continued_** **…**

 **Only forty people remain to enter the rumble and it is getting more intense by each entrant coming out. But, will anyone be able to survive the rumble, we will have to wait and see. Anyway, here are the stats after this chapter.**

 **Entries gone through this story: 260**

 **Entries left: 40**

 **People in the ring: 31**

 **Eliminated competitors: Barry Eisenberg, Heath Burns, Rikishi, Christie Monterio, King Barrett, Rob Van Dam, PJ Black, Bobby Roode, Michael Bennett, Lelouch Lamperouge, Chris, Rhyno, Courtney, Mark Henry, Ash Williams, Zack Ryder, Dan Hibiki, Mojo Rawley, Farkle Minkus, Leela, Hernandez, Tyler Breeze, Honky Tonk Man, Jeremy Buck, El Torito, Angélico, Tommy Dreamer, Morrigan Aensland, Psymon Stark, Vincent Valentine, Tourette's Guy, Pentagon Jr., Jack Swagger, Eric Young, Naruto Uzumaki, Rangiku Matsumoto, Eric Forman, AJ Styles, R-Truth, Finn Balor, Joey Gladstone, Luke Harper, The Nostalgia Critic, Bram, Pac-Man, Bender, Jill Valentine, Son of Havoc, Sunset Shimmer, Pacifica Northwest, Eric Cartman, Chris Redfield, Viktor, Ally Dawson, Captain America, Ron Zombie, Sexy Star, Naldo Montoya, Mitsurugi, Simon Gotch, Aiden English, Mr. Anderson, Penny, Donkey Kong, New Jack, Alan Harper, Matt Morgan, The Green Arrow, Tajiri, The Big Show, Bubba Ray Dudley, "Razor" Jake Clawson, The Miz, Falco Lombardi, Jimmy Uso, Kevin Owens, King Cuerno, Eva, Jeff Jarrett, Wolverine, Jessie Godderz, Booker T, D'Angelo Dinero, Brian Kendrick, Shinsuke Nakamura, Bo Dallas, Kurt Angle, The Sandman, Heihachi Mishima, Mil Muertes, Matt Sydal, Patrick Star, Roman Reigns, Al Bundy, Frankie Kazarian, Marco Diaz, Star Butterfly, Dalton Castle, Cid Highwind, Ed, Edd, Duncan, Kevin Nash, Scott Hall, Jesse Katsopolis, Matt Taven, Iori Yagami, Luigi, Dean Winchester, Mario, Knuckles the Echidna, Texano, Steve Urkel, Jay Briscoe, Darkwing Duck, Ethan Carter III, Wreck-It Ralph, Homer Simpson, Jake "The Snake" Roberts, Tyrus, Awesome Kong, Hiroshi Tanahashi, Lashley, Big Ryck, Dolph Ziggler, Roderick Strong, Guile, Abyss, SpongeBob SquarePants, Neville, Danny Tanner, Sabu, Triple H, Bud Bundy, Shelby Marcus, Caleb Konley, The Flash, Jay Lethal, Seth Rollins, Shikamaru Nara, Aster Phoenix, Max Buck, Apple White, Flash Sentry, "T-Bone" Chance Furlong, Sheamus, Sin Cara, Maxi, Sami Zayn, Daring Charming, Liv Rooney, Sting, Eddie Winslow, D-Von Dudley, Kenny King, Heather, Kyo Kusanagi, Hulk Hogan, Byakuya Kuchiki, Snake Plissken, Lightning, Blondie Locks, Rusev, Link, The Undertaker, Leonard Hofstadter, Matt Hardy, Curtis Axel, Cody Lambert, Justin, Sparrow Hood, Enzo Amore, Rockstar Spud, Adam Rose, Bart Simpson, Bull Dredd, Sub-Zero, Gunner, Vanessa Doofenshmirtz, Cage, Fry, Drago, Konnor, Sonic The Hedgehog, Big E, Cloud Strife, Diamond Dallas Page, MVP, Hideo Itami, Ashlynn Ella, Brian Anthony, Leshawna, Aero Star, Chavo Guerrero, King Leonidas, Darren Young, Cedric Alexander, Kazuya Mishima, Scorpion, Ryback, Dawn, D.J, Charlie Harper, The Rock, Rouge The Bat, The Godfather, Barret Wallace, Cesaro, Fenix, Jack Evans, Blue Demon Jr., Ichigo Kurosaki, Pickleboy, John Cena, Abbey Bominable, Dipper Pines, Bray Wyatt, Damien Sandow, Stardust, Kitana, Kofi Kingston, Robbie E, Porter Geiss, Liu Kang, Magnus, Angry Grandpa, Mick Foley, Xander, and Alexis Rhodes.**

 **Still in the match: Trent, Tyler James, Johnny Mundo, Austin Moon, Hunter Huntsman, Dean Ambrose, Steven Hyde, Anne Maria, Sheldon Cooper, Daniel Bryan, Austin Aries, Geoff, Maddie Rooney, Batman, Twilight Sparkle, Deadpool, Randy Orton, Rey Mysterio, Bridgette, Invisi Billy, Luke Skywalker, Mai Shiranui, Chris Jericho, Monty Monogram, Jin Kazama, Davey Richards, Kurenai Yuhi, Kazuchika Okada, Michael Kelso, Jimmy Preston, and Rocky Balboa.**

 **Longest time in the ring: Trent (Two hundred and fourteen minutes and counting.)**

 **Shortest time in the ring: Adam Rose (1.7 seconds)**

 **Most eliminations: Leshawna (nineteen eliminations)**

 **Will Trent have any strength left in the rumble?**

 **Will Michael Kelso and Steven Hyde continue their partnership?**

 **And will Rocky keep using his boxing skills to survive the rumble?**

 **You have to tune in to find out.**


	54. Demons, Cats, and Gold Standards

**The Mega AllStar Fanfiction Royal Rumble**

 **Summary: Three hundred of the best wrestlers and characters (yes, I did say 300) compete in a wild and insane Royal Rumble match featuring two rings, pure insanity, and a huge cash prize.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own WWE, IMPACT Wrestling, Lucha Underground, Ring of Honor, New Japan Pro Wrestling, FOX network, CBS, Mattel, Hasbro, Capcom, Universal Pictures, Paramount Pictures, TBS, or any company whatsoever.**

 **Myself and UltimateWarriorFan4Ever created the list of entrants. But, UltimateWarriorFan4Ever helped me with eliminations and everything else.**

 **Rated T for wrestling violence and language.**

 **This is a special request for Jeff Hardy Fan VR1.**

 **Chapter 54: Demons, Cats, and Gold Standards**

The fans then started to count down to the next entrant.

 **10…9…8…7…6…5…4…3…2…1…BZZT!**

Then, an explosion came from the stage and suddenly the stadium went all red and black, as the next entrant appeared on the stage, and that entrant was…

 **Entrant #261: Kane**

"Oh my," Michael Cole said.

"Here comes perhaps, the most experienced rumble competitor of all time," JBL said.

"The Demon known as Kane is entrant two hundred and sixty-one," Jerry Lawler said.

Kane walks down the ramp and he then enters the ring, he then gives Maddie Rooney a boot to the face.

"Boot to the face of Maddie," Michael Cole said.

Kane then grabs Mai Shiranui by the neck and gives her a chokeslam.

"Chokeslam on Mai by Kane." JBL said.

Kane then grabs Trent by the neck and gives him a chokeslam as well.

"Chokeslam, this time on Trent," Jerry Lawler said.

Kane then grabs Davey Richards by the neck, he then lifts him up and leads him towards the ropes. Kane then drops Davey over the top rope and onto the floor, ending Davey's rumble run.

"Kane scores his first elimination, goodbye Davey," Michael Cole said.

 **230th eliminated: Davey Richards, by Kane, Duration-6:25**

As Davey left the ringside area, Austin Moon nails Kane with a forearm to the back, but unfortunately, that move just pissed Kane off.

"I think Austin Moon made a very big mistake," JBL said.

Then, Kane scoops up Austin Moon, gets him upside down, and drops him with a tombstone piledriver.

"Tombstone piledriver, right on Austin Moon," Jerry Lawler said.

In ring two, Tyler James and Invisi Billy bump into each other, then they turn around and they notice that their appearance is very similar to each other.

"Look at this, Tyler and Billy are doing this mirror technique," Michael Cole said.

"I expect that, because two are so similar, appearance wise," JBL said.

A few seconds later, Batman try for a double noggin knocker on Tyler and Billy, but Tyler and Billy kick Batman in the ribs, and give him Total Elimination.

"Total elimination from Tyler and Billy and down goes Batman," Jerry Lawler said.

In ring one, Rocky Balboa nails Kane with a series of punches to the face.

"Rocky is trying to give Kane a K.O here tonight," Michael Cole said.

After five punches, Kane grabs Rocky by the neck and drops him with a chokeslam.

"Chokeslam on Rocky, Kane has been dominating so far in the rumble," JBL said.

With Rocky down and with fights happening in the two rings, the ten second mark appears on the Titantron, which means another entrant was about to appear in the rumble.

"Who's about to come out next," Jerry Lawler said.

 **10…9…8…7…6…5…4…3…2…1…BZZT!**

 **Entrant #262: Felicia (Darkstalkers)**

Out of the stage came this half girl, half cat fighter known as Felicia, as the male fans went crazy for her (mostly because of her sex appeal).

"Forget about puppies, we got some kittens here tonight," Jerry Lawler said with excitement.

"Entrant two hundred and sixty-two is Felicia, from the fighting game, Darkstalkers," Michael Cole said.

Felicia runs down the ramp and she enters the ring, she then gets Twilight Sparkle with a Lou Thesz press.

"Lou Thesz press on Twilight by Felicia," JBL said.

Then, Felicia starts to nail Twilight in the face with a series of right fists to the face.

"Felicia is firing off punches to Twilight," Jerry Lawler said.

After ten punches, Felicia tries to find another person to fight. Meanwhile in ring two, Chris Jericho gets Luke Skywalker in the Walls of Jericho.

"Walls of Jericho, Chris has the Walls of Jericho on Luke," Michael Cole said.

After ten seconds of locking in that hold, Michael Kelso and Steven Hyde nail Chris with twin superkicks, taking him down and breaking off the hold.

"What loud superkicks from the 70's duo, taking out Chris and saving Luke," JBL said.

In ring one, Kane lifts up Hunter Huntsman in a backbreaker position, and then he gives Hunter a sidewalk slam.

"Sidewalk slam on Hunter from Kane," Jerry Lawler said.

As Kane was about to get up, Felicia runs up and gets Kane with a shining wizard.

"Shining wizard from Felicia on 'The Demon' Kane," Michael Cole said.

In ring two, Trent was getting Deadpool with a series of punches in the bottom right corner of ring two.

"Trent is just punching the living hell out of the merc with a mouth," JBL said.

After ten punches, Trent gets Deadpool with a hip toss.

"Hip toss on Deadpool, that is amazing from Trent, who is still in the match after entering number forty-six," Jerry Lawler said.

With Deadpool down and with fights happening in the two rings, the ten second mark appears on the Titantron, which means another person was about to enter the rumble.

"Who's about to enter the rumble next," Michael Cole said.

 **10…9…8…7…6…5…4…3…2…1…BZZT!**

 **Entrant #263: Alberto El Patron**

With mariachi music playing throughout the stadium, out of the stage came former WWE and now current AAA star, Alberto El Patron, who came out to a great ovation from the crowd.

"Here comes Mexico's greatest export," JBL said.

"Formerly Alberto Del Rio, he's now Alberto El Patron, and he's entrant two hundred and sixty-three," Jerry Lawler said.

Alberto then runs down the ramp and he enters the ring, he then gets Hunter with an enzugiri.

"Enzugiri on Hunter from Alberto," Michael Cole said.

Alberto gets up and nails Mai with a dropkick.

"Dropkick on Mai from Alberto," JBL said.

Alberto gets up again, then he runs towards Jimmy Preston and gives him a tornado DDT.

"Tornado DDT on Jimmy," Jerry Lawler said.

In ring two, Kazuchika Okada grabs Monty Monogram by the wrist, setting him up for Rainmaker. But suddenly, Monty counters with a Von Erich Claw right onto Kazuchika's face.

"Monty has got the Von Erich Claw on Kazuchika," Michael Cole said.

After seven seconds of putting in that hold, Monty got Kazuchika on his knees and lets go of the hold.

"Kazuchika is lucky that the hold was off of him at the moment," JBL said.

When Kazuchika got back up, Monty nails him with a discus punch that knocks him over the top rope and onto the floor, ending his rumble run.

"Discus punch and out goes Kazuchika by Monty." Jerry Lawler said.

 **231st eliminated: Kazuchika Okada, by Monty Monogram, Duration-6:28**

As Kazuchika left the ringside area, in ring one, Mai and Felicia were giving Austin Moon a series of punches to the face.

"This is a unique pair, Mai and Felicia are roughing up Austin Moon a bit," Michael Cole said.

After ten punches, Mai and Felicia hook Austin Moon's arms around their necks, and give Austin Moon a double suplex.

"Double suplex from the two fighting girls and they take Austin Moon down," JBL said.

In ring two, Johnny Mundo scoops up Austin Aries and slams him down with a scoop slam.

"Scoop slam on Austin Aries by Johnny," Jerry Lawler said.

Then, Johnny climbs up to the top rope on the top right corner of ring two, he then jumps off and nails Austin Aries with a moonsault as the fans cheer for the move.

"Moonsault on Austin Aries from Johnny," Michael Cole said.

As Johnny got up and with fights happening in the two rings, the ten second mark appears on the Titantron, which means another person is about to enter the match.

"Who's entering the chaos next," JBL said.

 **10…9…8…7…6…5…4…3…2…1…BZZT!**

 **Entrant #264: Chun-Li (Street Fighter)**

Out of the stage came the legendary Street Fighter female, Chun-Li, who came out to an amazing response from the crowd (mostly from the guys).

"Wow, is it getting hotter in here or is it just me," Jerry Lawler said.

"Chun-Li from the hit fighting game series, Street Fighter, is entrant two hundred and sixty-four," Michael Cole said.

Chun-Li runs down the ramp and she enters the ring, she then gives Maddie an enzugiri, causing her to be woozy.

"What a loud enzugiri on Maddie from Chun-Li," JBL said.

Then, Felicia grabs Maddie by the head and tosses her over the top rope and onto the floor as the fans were in shock over that elimination.

"Felicia eliminates Maddie from the match, another favorite is gone," Jerry Lawler said.

 **232nd eliminated: Maddie Rooney, by Felicia, Duration-1:00:10**

As Maddie left the ringside area with the fans giving her a standing ovation for her efforts, in ring two, Deadpool lifts up Chun-Li setting her up for a piledriver.

"Deadpool might end Chun-Li's rumble run early," Michael Cole said.

"I really like the view here," Deadpool said as Chun-Li's private parts was near his face.

Then, Chun-Li reverses the move and sets up Deadpool for an Alabama Slam, she then sees Trent down and she gives Deadpool an Alabama Slam on Trent, with the back of Deadpool's head hitting Trent's crotch.

"Chun-Li counters and Deadpool slams really hard onto Trent's nuggets," JBL said.

"That is the worst thing that I ever been through," Deadpool said as he was in pain.

In ring one, Kurenai Yuhi was nailing chops to the chest of Kane.

"Kurenai is unloading on Kane with chops," Jerry Lawler said.

After ten chops, Kurenai gets Kane with a jumping DDT.

"Now a jumping DDT and down goes Kane," Michael Cole said.

In ring two, Randy Orton tosses Dean Ambrose over the top rope, but Dean grabs onto the top rope for safety and remained on the apron.

"Dean just dodge a bullet and avoids the elimination," JBL said.

Before Dean gets back into the ring, Randy nails Dean with a RKO and it knocks him off the apron and onto the floor, as the fans gave a few boos to Randy for that elimination.

"RKO, The Viper ends Dean's chances of winning the rumble," Jerry Lawler said.

 **233rd eliminated: Dean Ambrose, by Randy Orton, Duration-1:45:43**

As Dean left the ringside area with the fans giving him a loud standing ovation for his time in the match. In ring two, Randy turns around and Anne Maria gives him a pop up powerbomb.

"Pop up powerbomb on Randy from Anne Maria," Michael Cole said.

With Randy down and with fights happening in the two rings, the ten second mark appears on the Titantron, which means another person was ready to enter the match.

"Who's coming out next," JBL said.

 **10…9…8…7…6…5…4…3…2…1…BZZT!**

 ** _Ain't No Stopping Me, Now._**

 **Entrant #265: Shelton X Benjamin**

With those words coming from the speakers, out of the stage was former WWE star and current New Japan star, Shelton X Benjamin, who came out to an amazing ovation from the crowd for his return.

"The Gold Standard has returned," Jerry Lawler said.

"Shelton X Benjamin is entrant two hundred and sixty-five in the rumble," Michael Cole said.

Shelton runs down the ramp and he enters the ring, he then gets Twilight with a clothesline.

"Clothesline on Twilight," JBL said.

Then, Shelton nails Austin Moon with a superkick.

"Superkick on Austin Moon," Jerry Lawler said.

Shelton try to hit a superkick on Mai, but Mai catches the foot in time, then she pushes the foot away, but she ends up getting nailed with a dragon whip instead.

"Dragon whip on Mai from Shelton," Michael Cole said.

In ring two, Jin Kazama was nailing Rey Mysterio with punches to the face.

"Jin is just punching Rey like he's a punching bag," JBL said.

After ten punches, Randy turns Jin around and gives him an RKO.

"RKO on Jin from The Viper," Jerry Lawler said.

In ring one, Monty sets up Hunter for a Styles Clash, but suddenly, Rocky nails Monty with a Superman Punch, causing him to let go of Hunter and making him a bit woozy.

"Superman Punch, Rocky nails it on Monty," Michael Cole said.

Rocky then comes up from behind and tosses Monty over the top rope and onto the floor as the fans went crazy and chant "Rocky" for that elimination, meanwhile Rocky was celebrating his elimination in the ring.

"Another favorite to win, Monty Monogram, is out of the match," JBL said.

 **234th eliminated: Monty Monogram, by Rocky Balboa, Duration-15:37**

As Monty walked up the ramp, he notices that a drop of rain hit his head.

"I think we are about to see some rain here, lucky the rings are covered by that roof," Jerry Lawler said.

In ring two, Austin Aries begins to give a ten punch salute on Johnny in the top left corner of ring two.

"Austin Aries is unloading like a machine gun on Johnny," Michael Cole said.

As Austin Aries got off of the corner and with fights happening in the two rings, the ten second mark appears on the Titantron, which means another person was about to enter the rumble.

"Who's entrant two hundred and sixty-six," JBL said.

 ** _To be continued_** **…**

 **Wow, two people that lasted over an hour, Maddie Rooney and Dean Ambrose, are now out of the match, but people like Trent, Tyler James, Johnny Mundo, Austin Moon, and Sheldon Cooper are still in the match, which is very good. Anyway, here are the stats after this chapter.**

 **Entries gone through this story: 265**

 **Entries left: 35**

 **People in the ring: 31**

 **Eliminated competitors: Barry Eisenberg, Heath Burns, Rikishi, Christie Monterio, King Barrett, Rob Van Dam, PJ Black, Bobby Roode, Michael Bennett, Lelouch Lamperouge, Chris, Rhyno, Courtney, Mark Henry, Ash Williams, Zack Ryder, Dan Hibiki, Mojo Rawley, Farkle Minkus, Leela, Hernandez, Tyler Breeze, Honky Tonk Man, Jeremy Buck, El Torito, Angélico, Tommy Dreamer, Morrigan Aensland, Psymon Stark, Vincent Valentine, Tourette's Guy, Pentagon Jr., Jack Swagger, Eric Young, Naruto Uzumaki, Rangiku Matsumoto, Eric Forman, AJ Styles, R-Truth, Finn Balor, Joey Gladstone, Luke Harper, The Nostalgia Critic, Bram, Pac-Man, Bender, Jill Valentine, Son of Havoc, Sunset Shimmer, Pacifica Northwest, Eric Cartman, Chris Redfield, Viktor, Ally Dawson, Captain America, Ron Zombie, Sexy Star, Naldo Montoya, Mitsurugi, Simon Gotch, Aiden English, Mr. Anderson, Penny, Donkey Kong, New Jack, Alan Harper, Matt Morgan, The Green Arrow, Tajiri, The Big Show, Bubba Ray Dudley, "Razor" Jake Clawson, The Miz, Falco Lombardi, Jimmy Uso, Kevin Owens, King Cuerno, Eva, Jeff Jarrett, Wolverine, Jessie Godderz, Booker T, D'Angelo Dinero, Brian Kendrick, Shinsuke Nakamura, Bo Dallas, Kurt Angle, The Sandman, Heihachi Mishima, Mil Muertes, Matt Sydal, Patrick Star, Roman Reigns, Al Bundy, Frankie Kazarian, Marco Diaz, Star Butterfly, Dalton Castle, Cid Highwind, Ed, Edd, Duncan, Kevin Nash, Scott Hall, Jesse Katsopolis, Matt Taven, Iori Yagami, Luigi, Dean Winchester, Mario, Knuckles the Echidna, Texano, Steve Urkel, Jay Briscoe, Darkwing Duck, Ethan Carter III, Wreck-It Ralph, Homer Simpson, Jake "The Snake" Roberts, Tyrus, Awesome Kong, Hiroshi Tanahashi, Lashley, Big Ryck, Dolph Ziggler, Roderick Strong, Guile, Abyss, SpongeBob SquarePants, Neville, Danny Tanner, Sabu, Triple H, Bud Bundy, Shelby Marcus, Caleb Konley, The Flash, Jay Lethal, Seth Rollins, Shikamaru Nara, Aster Phoenix, Max Buck, Apple White, Flash Sentry, "T-Bone" Chance Furlong, Sheamus, Sin Cara, Maxi, Sami Zayn, Daring Charming, Liv Rooney, Sting, Eddie Winslow, D-Von Dudley, Kenny King, Heather, Kyo Kusanagi, Hulk Hogan, Byakuya Kuchiki, Snake Plissken, Lightning, Blondie Locks, Rusev, Link, The Undertaker, Leonard Hofstadter, Matt Hardy, Curtis Axel, Cody Lambert, Justin, Sparrow Hood, Enzo Amore, Rockstar Spud, Adam Rose, Bart Simpson, Bull Dredd, Sub-Zero, Gunner, Vanessa Doofenshmirtz, Cage, Fry, Drago, Konnor, Sonic The Hedgehog, Big E, Cloud Strife, Diamond Dallas Page, MVP, Hideo Itami, Ashlynn Ella, Brian Anthony, Leshawna, Aero Star, Chavo Guerrero, King Leonidas, Darren Young, Cedric Alexander, Kazuya Mishima, Scorpion, Ryback, Dawn, D.J, Charlie Harper, The Rock, Rouge The Bat, The Godfather, Barret Wallace, Cesaro, Fenix, Jack Evans, Blue Demon Jr., Ichigo Kurosaki, Pickleboy, John Cena, Abbey Bominable, Dipper Pines, Bray Wyatt, Damien Sandow, Stardust, Kitana, Kofi Kingston, Robbie E, Porter Geiss, Liu Kang, Magnus, Angry Grandpa, Mick Foley, Xander, Alexis Rhodes, Davey Richards, Kazuchika Okada, Maddie Rooney, Dean Ambrose, and Monty Monogram.**

 **Still in the match: Trent, Tyler James, Johnny Mundo, Austin Moon, Hunter Huntsman, Steven Hyde, Anne Maria, Sheldon Cooper, Daniel Bryan, Austin Aries, Geoff, Batman, Twilight Sparkle, Deadpool, Randy Orton, Rey Mysterio, Bridgette, Invisi Billy, Luke Skywalker, Mai Shiranui, Chris Jericho, Jin Kazama, Kurenai Yuhi, Michael Kelso, Jimmy Preston, Rocky Balboa, Kane, Felicia, Alberto El Patron, Chun-Li, and Shelton X Benjamin.**

 **Longest time in the ring: Trent (Two hundred and nineteen minutes and counting.)**

 **Shortest time in the ring: Adam Rose (1.7 seconds)**

 **Most eliminations: Leshawna (nineteen eliminations)**

 **Will Trent still be able to survive the rumble?**

 **Will Deadpool be fine without Dean Ambrose?**

 **And what's with the rain all of a sudden?**

 **You have to tune in to find out.**


	55. Rain of Heroes and 70's Fathers

**The Mega AllStar Fanfiction Royal Rumble**

 **Summary: Three hundred of the best wrestlers and characters (yes, I did say 300) compete in a wild and insane Royal Rumble match featuring two rings, pure insanity, and a huge cash prize.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own WWE, IMPACT Wrestling, Lucha Underground, Ring of Honor, New Japan Pro Wrestling, FOX network, CBS, Mattel, Hasbro, Capcom, Universal Pictures, Paramount Pictures, TBS, or any company whatsoever.**

 **Myself and UltimateWarriorFan4Ever created the list of entrants. But, UltimateWarriorFan4Ever helped me with eliminations and everything else.**

 **Rated T for wrestling violence and language.**

 **This is a special request for Jeff Hardy Fan VR1.**

 **Chapter 55: Rain of Heroes and 70's Fathers**

The fans the started to count down to the next entrant.

 **10…9…8…7…6…5…4…3…2…1…BZZT!**

With the sound of crows hearing throughout the stadium and with rain coming down, the next entrant appeared on the top of the Titantron, and that entrant is…

 **Entrant #266: Eric Daven (The Crow)**

"Oh my god, this is the biggest surprise of the night," Michael Cole said.

"It's Eric Daven, he's entrant two hundred and sixty-six, this guy is inspiration for the modern day version of Sting," JBL said.

Eric then jumps off the Titantron and lands feet first onto the stage, he then runs down the ramp and he stands at the ringside area.

"What's Eric thinking," Jerry Lawler said.

Eric then looks under the apron for a weapon, after a few seconds, Eric pulls out a table and sets it up at ringside.

"We got another table that could play a part in this rumble," Michael Cole said.

Then Eric enters the ring and he takes out Geoff and Bridgette with a double clothesline.

"Double clothesline by Eric on Geoff and Bridgette," JBL said.

Eric then runs up and gets Sheldon Cooper with a zig-zag.

"Zig-zag on Sheldon, Eric is doing pretty well so far in the rumble," Jerry Lawler said.

In ring two, Deadpool begins to nail Steven Hyde with punches and kicks to different parts of his body.

"Deadpool is trying hard without Dean here," Michael Cole said.

After ten strikes, Deadpool gets Steven with an exploder suplex.

"Exploder suplex from Deadpool," JBL said.

Deadpool then does this cut-throat gesture (similar to a superstar that won the 2004 Royal Rumble) and Deadpool climbs up to the top rope on the top left corner of ring two.

"Please don't tell me Deadpool is channeling you know who," Jerry Lawler said.

After a few seconds, Deadpool jumps off the top rope and gets Steven with a diving headbutt as the fans cheer for the move.

"Diving headbutt and Deadpool damages Steven even further," Michael Cole said.

As Deadpool got up and with fights happening in the two rings, the ten second mark appears on the Titantron, which means another entrant was about to enter the rumble.

"Who's our next entrant in the rumble," JBL said.

 **10…9…8…7…6…5…4…3…2…1…BZZT!**

 **Entrant #267: Titus O'Neil**

Out of the stage came the other half of The Prime Time Players, Titus O'Neil, who came out to a mild ovation from the crowd.

"Entrant two hundred and sixty-seven is Titus O'Neil," Jerry Lawler said.

"Let's see how he does without Darren Young," Michael Cole said.

Titus then runs down the ramp and he enters the ring, but then he gets taken down by Felicia and Mai Shiranui with a double spear.

"Titus gets a double spear from Mai and Felicia." JBL said.

Then, Tyler James runs up and gets Titus with a leg drop.

"Leg drop on Titus from Tyler," Jerry Lawler said.

In ring two, Luke Skywalker tries to hit Alberto El Patron with a shining wizard, but Alberto counters with a T-Bone suplex that sends Luke over the top rope, but Luke grabs onto the top rope for safety and now is standing up on the apron.

"Luke just avoids an elimination, but it might be a bad idea to be on the apron," Michael Cole said.

Then, Alberto gets Luke with an enzugiri, the impact knocks Luke off the apron and onto the floor, ending his rumble run.

"Alberto has eliminated Luke from the rumble, thanks to that enzugiri," JBL said.

 **235th eliminated: Luke Skywalker, by Alberto El Patron, Duration-23:21**

As Luke left the ringside area, in ring two, Invisi Billy pulls out the ladder from earlier and sets it near the bottom right corner of ring two, then Billy scoops up Austin Aries and gives him a scoop slam.

"Scoop slam on Austin Aries from Billy," Jerry Lawler said.

Then, Billy sets up the ladder and grabs a chair from the apron, then Billy climbs up the ladder with chair in hand while Chris Jericho hold onto the ladder, and Billy then makes it to the top of the ladder.

"Billy might be going for another high risk move again," Michael Cole said.

Billy puts the chair on his chest and then he jumps off and gets Austin Aries with a chair assisted moonsault as the fans went crazy for the move.

"What a freakin' moonsault from Billy on Austin Aries," JBL said.

In ring one, Daniel Bryan runs up and gets Felicia with a running knee to the face, then Felicia stumbles backwards and Chun-Li gives her a spinebuster.

"What a series of moves from Daniel and Chun-Li," Jerry Lawler said.

Then, Daniel and Chun-Li pick up Felicia and toss her over the top rope and onto the floor, ending her time in the match.

"Those moves just end up costing Felicia the match," Michael Cole said.

 **236th eliminated: Felicia, by Daniel Bryan and Chun-Li, Duration-5:42**

As Felicia left the ringside area, in ring two, Randy Orton was nailing Billy with a series of forearms to the face.

"Randy is trying to wear down Billy further," JBL said.

After five forearms, Randy gets Billy with a RKO.

"RKO on Billy, Randy is just punishing his prey," Jerry Lawler said.

As Randy got up and with fights happening in the two rings, the ten second mark appears on the Titantron, which means another person was about to enter the match.

"Who's coming out next," Michael Cole said.

 **10…9…8…7…6…5…4…3…2…1…BZZT!**

 **Entrant #268: Shadow The Hedgehog (Sonic The Hedgehog)**

Out of the stage came a black and red anthropomorphic hedgehog, it was Shadow The Hedgehog, who came out to a mix response from the crowd (but it was mostly cheers).

"I thought Sonic was eliminated," JBL asked.

"That's actually Shadow The Hedgehog, who's entrant two hundred and sixty-eight," Jerry Lawler said.

Shadow then sprints down the ramp and he enters the ring, he then knocks down Twilight Sparkle, Hunter Huntsman, Trent, Mai, Austin Moon, Eric, and Batman with punches to the face.

"Shadow is going punching crazy in a matter of seconds," Michael Cole said.

Shadow then runs towards Rocky Balboa and gets him with a jumping DDT.

"Rocky gets knocked down with a jumping DDT from Shadow," JBL said.

In ring two, Johnny Mundo and Jin Kazama were giving out dual kicks to the chest of Deadpool.

"Johnny and Jin are kicking furiously at Deadpool," Michael Cole said.

"Kick harder, I don't feel any pain," Deadpool said to the two guys.

After ten kicks, Jin and Johnny hook Deadpool's arms around their necks and give him a double suplex.

"Double suplex on Deadpool," JBL said.

In ring one, Shadow was giving Geoff a series of right hands to the face.

"Look at Shadow, he's trying to be the next Rocky here at the rumble," Jerry Lawler said.

After ten punches, Bridgette comes from behind and gives Shadow a release German suplex.

"Bridgette comes from behind and gets Shadow with a German suplex," Michael Cole said.

In ring two, Tyler nails Austin Aries with a running boot to the face.

"Running boot and down goes Austin Aries," JBL said.

Tyler then turns around and Chris gives him a codebreaker.

"Codebreaker by Jericho on Tyler," Jerry Lawler said.

With Tyler stunned a bit, Michael Kelso runs up and gives him a swinging neckbreaker.

"Swinging neckbreaker on Tyler from Kelso," Michael Cole said.

As Kelso got up and with fights happening in the two rings, the ten second mark appears on the Titantron, which means another person was about to enter the rumble.

"Who's about to enter the chaos next," JBL said.

 **10…9…8…7…6…5…4…3…2…1…BZZT!**

 **Entrant #269: Colin Cassidy**

Out of the stage came Enzo Amore's tag team partner, Colin Cassidy, who came out to a standing ovation from the crowd.

"Here's another guy that has a chance to win the rumble," Jerry Lawler said.

"Colin Cassidy or Big Cass is entrant two hundred and sixty-nine," Michael Cole said.

Colin then runs down the ramp and he enters the ring, he then gets Shadow and Sheldon with a double clothesline.

"Double clothesline on Shadow and Sheldon from Big Cass," JBL said.

Colin then sees Batman running at him and gives him a big boot to the face.

"What a big boot from Colin on Batman," Jerry Lawler said.

Colin then sees Mai running at him, so he grabs her and gives her a brutal backbreaker.

"What a backbreaker, Colin is making a big impact here," Michael Cole said.

In ring two, Austin Moon was giving Austin Aries punches to the face in the top right corner of ring two.

"We have a battle involving the two Austins," JBL said.

After ten punches, Austin Moon scoops up Austin Aries, he then runs out of the corner and gives Austin Aries a running scoop slam.

"What a running powerslam on Austin Aries," Jerry Lawler said.

In ring one, Eric grabs Titus and gets him with end of days.

"End of days, I guess Eric has been hanging out with Baron Corbin a bit too much," Michael Cole said.

Then, Eric picks up Titus and tosses him over the top rope and onto the floor, ending his rumble run.

"There goes Titus by Eric," JBL said.

 **237th eliminated: Titus O'Neil, by Eric Daven, Duration-2:33**

As Titus left the ringside area, in ring one, Hunter was nailing Eric in the back with forearms.

"Hunter is nailing Eric with some vicious forearms to the back," Jerry Lawler said.

After twelve forearms, Hunter turns Eric around, lifts him up, and gives him a sit-out powerbomb.

"Sit-out powerbomb by Hunter on Eric," Michael Cole said.

As Hunter got up and with fights happening in the two rings, the ten second mark appears on the Titantron, which means that another person was about to enter the rumble.

"Who's about to enter the rumble next," JBL said.

 **10…9…8…7…6…5…4…3…2…1…BZZT!**

 **Entrant #270: Red Forman (That 70's Show)**

Out of the stage was Eric Forman's father, Red Forman, who came out to a great ovation from the crowd.

"I think everyone in the rumble is in trouble," Jerry Lawler said.

"Red Forman from That 70's Show is entrant two hundred and seventy," Michael Cole said.

Red then runs down the ramp and he enters the ring, he then sees Eric Daven getting up and then, Red shoves his foot straight into Eric's ass.

"Red shoves his foot into Eric's ass and Eric looks like he had his nuts stapled off," JBL said.

Red then runs up and gets Tyler with a clothesline.

"Red hits a clothesline on Tyler," Jerry Lawler said.

Then Red sees Colin, so he lines up and shoves his foot right into Colin's ass, as Colin was screaming in intense pain.

"Now Colin takes a foot to the ass and Red is just fired up," Michael Cole said.

In ring two, Johnny runs up and gets Trent with a corkscrew clothesline.

"What a crazy clothesline from Johnny on Trent," JBL said.

As Johnny got up, Steven and Kelso come from behind and give him a double back suplex.

"Double back suplex from the 70's duo on Johnny," Jerry Lawler said.

In ring one, Billy started to climb up onto the top rope on the bottom right corner of ring one, but suddenly, Kane grabs Billy by the throat, knowing this was going to be bad.

"Oh boy, Kane might bury Billy under six feet of dirt," Michael Cole said.

Kane then sees the table outside the ring, so Kane chokeslams Billy off the top rope and Billy lands through the table, breaking it apart as the fans went crazy for that elimination.

"OH MY GOD," JBL screamed.

"Billy is definitely out of the rumble and possibly out cold," Jerry Lawler said.

 **238th eliminated: Invisi Billy, by Kane, Duration-30:34**

As EMTs were checking on Billy, Geoff and Bridgette come out of nowhere and toss Kane over the top rope and onto the floor, ending his rumble run.

"Total Drama's original power couple has eliminated The Demon known as Kane from the rumble," Michael Cole said.

 **239th eliminated: Kane, by Geoff and Bridgette, Duration-9:38**

As Kane left the ringside area, in ring two, Anne Maria starts to nail punches to the face of Jin.

"Look at Anne Maria, she's just punching Jin like crazy," JBL said.

After ten punches, Anne Maria gets Jin with a belly to belly suplex.

"Belly to belly suplex on Jin," Jerry Lawler said.

As Anne Maria got up and with fights happening in the two rings, the ten second mark appears on the Titantron, which means another person was about to enter the rumble match.

"Who's entrant two hundred and seventy-one," Michael Cole said.

 ** _To be continued_** **…**

 **We are only thirty minutes away until entrant three hundred enters, man it is getting exciting by the minute. Anyway, here are the stats after this chapter.**

 **Entries gone through this story: 270**

 **Entries left: 30**

 **People in the ring: 31**

 **Eliminated competitors: Barry Eisenberg, Heath Burns, Rikishi, Christie Monterio, King Barrett, Rob Van Dam, PJ Black, Bobby Roode, Michael Bennett, Lelouch Lamperouge, Chris, Rhyno, Courtney, Mark Henry, Ash Williams, Zack Ryder, Dan Hibiki, Mojo Rawley, Farkle Minkus, Leela, Hernandez, Tyler Breeze, Honky Tonk Man, Jeremy Buck, El Torito, Angélico, Tommy Dreamer, Morrigan Aensland, Psymon Stark, Vincent Valentine, Tourette's Guy, Pentagon Jr., Jack Swagger, Eric Young, Naruto Uzumaki, Rangiku Matsumoto, Eric Forman, AJ Styles, R-Truth, Finn Balor, Joey Gladstone, Luke Harper, The Nostalgia Critic, Bram, Pac-Man, Bender, Jill Valentine, Son of Havoc, Sunset Shimmer, Pacifica Northwest, Eric Cartman, Chris Redfield, Viktor, Ally Dawson, Captain America, Ron Zombie, Sexy Star, Naldo Montoya, Mitsurugi, Simon Gotch, Aiden English, Mr. Anderson, Penny, Donkey Kong, New Jack, Alan Harper, Matt Morgan, The Green Arrow, Tajiri, The Big Show, Bubba Ray Dudley, "Razor" Jake Clawson, The Miz, Falco Lombardi, Jimmy Uso, Kevin Owens, King Cuerno, Eva, Jeff Jarrett, Wolverine, Jessie Godderz, Booker T, D'Angelo Dinero, Brian Kendrick, Shinsuke Nakamura, Bo Dallas, Kurt Angle, The Sandman, Heihachi Mishima, Mil Muertes, Matt Sydal, Patrick Star, Roman Reigns, Al Bundy, Frankie Kazarian, Marco Diaz, Star Butterfly, Dalton Castle, Cid Highwind, Ed, Edd, Duncan, Kevin Nash, Scott Hall, Jesse Katsopolis, Matt Taven, Iori Yagami, Luigi, Dean Winchester, Mario, Knuckles the Echidna, Texano, Steve Urkel, Jay Briscoe, Darkwing Duck, Ethan Carter III, Wreck-It Ralph, Homer Simpson, Jake "The Snake" Roberts, Tyrus, Awesome Kong, Hiroshi Tanahashi, Lashley, Big Ryck, Dolph Ziggler, Roderick Strong, Guile, Abyss, SpongeBob SquarePants, Neville, Danny Tanner, Sabu, Triple H, Bud Bundy, Shelby Marcus, Caleb Konley, The Flash, Jay Lethal, Seth Rollins, Shikamaru Nara, Aster Phoenix, Max Buck, Apple White, Flash Sentry, "T-Bone" Chance Furlong, Sheamus, Sin Cara, Maxi, Sami Zayn, Daring Charming, Liv Rooney, Sting, Eddie Winslow, D-Von Dudley, Kenny King, Heather, Kyo Kusanagi, Hulk Hogan, Byakuya Kuchiki, Snake Plissken, Lightning, Blondie Locks, Rusev, Link, The Undertaker, Leonard Hofstadter, Matt Hardy, Curtis Axel, Cody Lambert, Justin, Sparrow Hood, Enzo Amore, Rockstar Spud, Adam Rose, Bart Simpson, Bull Dredd, Sub-Zero, Gunner, Vanessa Doofenshmirtz, Cage, Fry, Drago, Konnor, Sonic The Hedgehog, Big E, Cloud Strife, Diamond Dallas Page, MVP, Hideo Itami, Ashlynn Ella, Brian Anthony, Leshawna, Aero Star, Chavo Guerrero, King Leonidas, Darren Young, Cedric Alexander, Kazuya Mishima, Scorpion, Ryback, Dawn, D.J, Charlie Harper, The Rock, Rouge The Bat, The Godfather, Barret Wallace, Cesaro, Fenix, Jack Evans, Blue Demon Jr., Ichigo Kurosaki, Pickleboy, John Cena, Abbey Bominable, Dipper Pines, Bray Wyatt, Damien Sandow, Stardust, Kitana, Kofi Kingston, Robbie E, Porter Geiss, Liu Kang, Magnus, Angry Grandpa, Mick Foley, Xander, Alexis Rhodes, Davey Richards, Kazuchika Okada, Maddie Rooney, Dean Ambrose, Monty Monogram, Luke Skywalker, Felicia, Titus O'Neil, Invisi Billy, and Kane.**

 **Still in the match: Trent, Tyler James, Johnny Mundo, Austin Moon, Hunter Huntsman, Steven Hyde, Anne Maria, Sheldon Cooper, Daniel Bryan, Austin Aries, Geoff, Batman, Twilight Sparkle, Deadpool, Randy Orton, Rey Mysterio, Bridgette, Mai Shiranui, Chris Jericho, Jin Kazama, Kurenai Yuhi, Michael Kelso, Jimmy Preston, Rocky Balboa, Alberto El Patron, Chun-Li, Shelton X Benjamin, Eric Daven, Shadow The Hedgehog, Colin Cassidy, and Red Forman.**

 **Longest time in the ring: Trent (Two hundred and twenty-four minutes and counting.)**

 **Shortest time in the ring: Adam Rose (1.7 seconds)**

 **Most eliminations: Leshawna (nineteen eliminations)**

 **Will Trent be able to make it to four hours in the rumble?**

 **Will Red shove his foot into anymore asses?**

 **And we will see the two Austins fight again?**

 **You have to tune in to find out.**


	56. The Submission Machine Is Here

**The Mega AllStar Fanfiction Royal Rumble**

 **Summary: Three hundred of the best wrestlers and characters (yes, I did say 300) compete in a wild and insane Royal Rumble match featuring two rings, pure insanity, and a huge cash prize.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own WWE, IMPACT Wrestling, Lucha Underground, Ring of Honor, New Japan Pro Wrestling, FOX network, CBS, Mattel, Hasbro, Capcom, Universal Pictures, Paramount Pictures, TBS, or any company whatsoever.**

 **Myself and UltimateWarriorFan4Ever created the list of entrants. But, UltimateWarriorFan4Ever helped me with eliminations and everything else.**

 **Rated T for wrestling violence and language.**

 **This is a special request for Jeff Hardy Fan VR1.**

 **Chapter 56: The Submission Machine Is Here**

The fans then started to count down to the next entrant.

 **10…9…8…7…6…5…4…3…2…1…BZZT!**

 **Entrant #271: Samoa Joe**

Out of the stage came "The Samoan Submission Machine", Samoa Joe, who came out to a standing ovation from the crowd.

"Oh boy, here comes a hard hitting favorite to win the match," Michael Cole said.

"Representing NXT, it is Samoa Joe, who's entrant two hundred and seventy-one," Jerry Lawler said.

Joe runs down the ramp and he enters the ring, he then nails Eric Daven with a jaw shattering clothesline.

"That was a brutal clothesline on Eric from Joe," JBL said.

Then, Joe nails Red Forman with a clothesline as well.

"Now Red gets hit with a clothesline as well," Michael Cole said.

Joe then lifts up Geoff setting up for the muscle buster, then he runs and drops Geoff with a muscle buster.

"Geoff gets dropped with a muscle buster," Jerry Lawler said.

Joe picks up Geoff and tosses him over the top rope and onto the floor, eliminating him to a mix response from the crowd.

"Geoff's time in the match is up, thanks to Joe," JBL said.

 **240th eliminated: Geoff, by Samoa Joe, Duration-1:23:20**

As Geoff left the ringside area with the crowd giving him a standing ovation for his amazing run, in ring two, Deadpool was giving Trent a series of punches right to the face.

"Deadpool is firing away on Trent," Michael Cole said.

After ten punches, Deadpool lifts Trent upside down and gives him a piledriver.

"Piledriver on Trent from Deadpool," Jerry Lawler said.

As Deadpool got up, Randy Orton comes out of nowhere and gives Deadpool an RKO.

"RKO on Deadpool from Randy," JBL said.

In ring one, Rocky Balboa was giving Joe a series of left and right hooks to the face.

"Rocky is using his boxing skills to wear down Joe," Michael Cole said.

After ten punches, Joe ends up lifting up Rocky and gives him a spinebuster.

"Those punches have no effect on Joe and Rocky eats a spinebuster," Jerry Lawler said.

With Rocky down and with fights happening in the two rings, the ten second mark appears on the Titantron, which means another entrant was about to enter the rumble.

"Who's entering next," JBL said.

 **10…9…8…7…6…5…4…3…2…1…BZZT!**

 **Entrant #272: Albert Wesker (Resident Evil)**

Out of the stage came a guy with his famous short blonde hair, sunglasses, and black trench coat, it was famous Resident Evil villain, Albert Wesker, who came out to a negative response from the crowd.

"Oh boy, here is someone you shouldn't mess with," Michael Cole said.

"From the horror game series, Resident Evil, it is Albert Wesker, who's entrant two hundred and seventy-two," Jerry Lawler said.

Albert runs down the ramp and he enters the ring, he then nails Mai Shiranui with a boot to the face.

"Mai gets knocked down with a boot to the face," JBL said.

Albert then lifts up Jimmy Preston and gives him a Samoan drop.

"Samoan drop on Jimmy from Albert," Michael Cole said.

Albert gets up and lifts up Bridgette in a gorilla press position, and after four seconds, Albert drops Bridgette with a gorilla press slam.

"Gorilla press slam and Albert is running over everyone in the rumble," Jerry Lawler said.

In ring two, Hunter Huntsman back body drops Tyler James over the top rope and he lands right into the shopping cart (lucky the cart was empty), but since his feet didn't hit the floor, he is still in the match.

"Ouch, Tyler lands in that cart," JBL said.

"But he's still in the match since his feet never touched the floor," Michael Cole said.

Tyler then had an idea up his sleeve, so he decided to use the cart and hop back to the ring.

"Tyler is trying to pull off a Kofi Kingston like move by using the cart like a pogo stick and tries to get back into the ring," Jerry Lawler said.

After seconds of hopping, Tyler made it to the edge of the ring, then he pulls himself onto the ring apron and saves himself from elimination, as the fans gave him a standing ovation for that feat.

"Tyler is safe using that amazing near elimination feat," JBL said.

As he entered the ring, Tyler gets hit with a brutal double spear from Chun-Li and Shelton X Benjamin, taking him down.

"Tyler couldn't save himself from that double spear, he's down and out," Michael Cole said.

In ring one, Albert was giving out headbutts to Austin Moon.

"Albert is laying out headbutts to Austin Moon," Jerry Lawler said.

After ten headbutts, Albert kicks Austin in the ribs, lifts him up, and plants him with a sit-out powerbomb.

"Sit-out powerbomb on Austin Moon from Albert," JBL said.

As Albert got up and with fights happening in the two rings, the ten second mark appears on the Titantron, which means another entrant was about to enter the match.

"Who's gonna enter the chaos next," Michael Cole said.

 **10…9…8…7…6…5…4…3…2…1…BZZT!**

 **Entrant #273: Eddie Edwards**

With the howl of a wolf blaring throughout the stadium, out came the other half of The Wolves, Eddie Edwards, who came out to a great ovation from the crowd.

"We have another wolf in the match," Jerry Lawler said.

" IMPACT Wrestling's Eddie Edwards is entrant two hundred and seventy-three," JBL said.

Eddie sprints down the ramp and he enters the ring, he then runs up and gets Colin Cassidy with a hurricanrana.

"Hurricanrana on Colin from Eddie," Michael Cole said.

As Eddie gets up, Albert nails him with a big boot to the face.

"Ouch, what a boot to the face of Eddie, he nearly lost a few teeth from it," Jerry Lawler said.

In ring two, Michael Kelso lifts Twilight Sparkle by her legs and when Twilight comes down, Kurenai Yuhi gets her with own version of a codebreaker as the fans cheer for that double team move.

"What a double team maneuver, I think they might did it better than Dash and Dawson," JBL said.

Kelso and Kurenai pick up Twilight and toss her over the top rope and onto the floor as the fans gave a few boos for that elimination.

"That move just ends Twilight's run in the rumble," Michael Cole said.

 **241st eliminated: Twilight Sparkle, by Kurenai Yuhi and Michael Kelso, Duration-1:05:19**

As Twilight left the ringside area with the fans giving her a standing ovation for her time in the match. Albert rolls under the ropes of ring one and searches for a weapon under the apron.

"What is Albert looking for," Jerry Lawler said.

After a few seconds, Albert pulls out a bag and places it near the bottom left corner of ring one, he then re-enters the ring afterwards.

"Albert has a bag and sets it down in the ring, and now he's back in the ring," JBL said.

Albert then runs up and gets Bridgette with a spear.

"What a brutal spear and Bridgette might be broken," Michael Cole said.

In ring two, Trent nails Tyler with a series of forearms to the face.

"Trent is really trying hard to wear down Tyler," Jerry Lawler said.

After ten forearms, Trent gets Tyler with a belly to belly suplex.

"Belly to belly on Tyler," JBL said.

In ring one, Albert grabs Red by the neck, then he grabs Joe by the neck as well.

"What's about to happening next," Michael Cole said.

Then, he gives Red and Joe a double chokeslam.

"A double chokeslam, and down goes Red and Joe," Jerry Lawler said.

With the two guys down and with fights happening in the two rings, the ten second mark appears on the Titantron, which means another person was about to enter the match.

"Who's about to come out next," JBL said.

 **10…9…8…7…6…5…4…3…2…1…BZZT!**

 **Entrant #274: Peter Griffin (Family Guy)**

With the Family Guy theme song playing throughout the stadium, out of the stage came the Griffin father, Peter Griffin, who came out to a mix response from the crowd.

"Oh boy, here comes someone that will be hard to eliminate," Michael Cole said.

"Peter Griffin from the hit FOX series, Family Guy, is entrant two hundred and seventy-four," Jerry Lawler said.

Peter then runs down the ramp and he enters the ring. At the same time, Austin Aries was setting up Kelso for a piledriver.

"Austin Aries might be giving Kelso a piledriver," JBL said.

But suddenly, Kelso back body drop Austin Aries over the top rope and onto the floor as the fans were in shock over that elimination.

"After all that time in the ring, Austin Aries has been eliminated," Michael Cole said.

 **242nd eliminated: Austin Aries, by Michael Kelso, Duration-1:27:10**

As Austin Aries left the ringside area with the fans giving him a standing ovation for his run, in ring one, Hunter was giving Rocky a series of punches to the face.

"Hunter is giving Rocky his own set of punches," Jerry Lawler said.

After five punches, Rocky pushes Hunter out of the way and out of nowhere, Red hits a clothesline on Rocky, sending him over the top rope and onto the floor, ending his rumble run.

"Rocky didn't see Red coming, and now he's out," JBL said.

 **243rd eliminated: Rocky Balboa, by Red Forman, Duration-14:19**

As Rocky left the ringside area, in ring two, Randy nails Rey Mysterio with a brutal RKO out of nowhere.

"RKO on Rey from The Apex Predator," Michael Cole said.

In ring one, Anne Maria locks in a sleeper hold on Albert.

"Anne Maria has the sleeper hold on Albert, this might be bad," Jerry Lawler said.

After a few seconds of putting on that hold, Albert flips Anne Maria over the top rope and onto the floor as the fans gave some boos for that elimination.

"Albert has scored his first elimination, goodbye Anne Maria," JBL said.

 **244th eliminated: Anne Maria, by Albert Wesker, Duration-1:42:28**

As Anne Maria was still at ringside, Steven Hyde try to sneak behind Albert, but Albert gets Steven up in a gorilla press position.

"I think Steven is going to pay for sneaking up like that," Michael Cole said.

Albert then launches Steven over the top rope and lands on Anne Maria, knocking him to the floor as the fans gave numerous boos for that elimination.

"Albert gets rid of Steven now, he can't be stopped," Jerry Lawler said.

 **245th eliminated: Steven Hyde, by Albert Wesker, Duration-1:44:33**

As Anne Maria and Steven left the ringside area, in ring two, Chris Jericho was giving Chun-Li a series of punches to the face.

"Jericho is punching Chun-Li right in the face," JBL said.

With Chris giving out punches, in ring one, Albert picks up the bag, he then opens it, and he dumps the contents of the bag onto the mat, and it was thousands of thumbtacks.

"Oh my god, those are thumbtacks, whoever lands in that will be in intense pain," Michael Cole said.

With Albert ready to fight and with fights happening in the two rings, the ten second mark appears on the Titantron, which means another person was ready to enter the rumble.

"Who's coming out next," Jerry Lawler said.

 **10…9…8…7…6…5…4…3…2…1…BZZT!**

 **Entrant #275: Fandango**

With ballroom music playing throughout the stadium, out of the stage came Fandango, as the fans start to sing and dance to his music.

"People are Fandangoing here tonight," JBL said.

"But let's see how Fandango does in the rumble, entering number two hundred and seventy-five," Michael Cole said.

Fandango danced down the ramp and then he started to dance around the ringside area.

"Hopefully Fandango will enter the match, I'm starting to lose my patience with his dancing," Jerry Lawler said.

After twenty seconds of dancing, Fandango enters the ring, but he gets grabbed by Albert and gets hit with a spinebuster onto the thumbtacks as the fans cringe at the impact.

"Oh my god, Fandango lands onto those tacks and his back is covered in it," JBL said.

Albert picks up Fandango and tosses him over the top rope and onto the floor, scoring another elimination for Albert.

"And Albert scores a hat trick with his third elimination in the match," Michael Cole said.

 **246th eliminated: Fandango, by Albert Wesker, Duration-0:10**

As Fandango limped out of the ringside area, Chris was staring to nail punches to the skull of Randy.

"Jericho is firing off punches onto Randy," Jerry Lawler said.

Then after ten punches, Chris gives Randy a codebreaker.

"Codebreaker on Randy from Jericho," JBL said.

In ring one, Bridgette, Mai, and Kurenai were ganging up on Albert with punches, taking him down onto one knee.

"We are seeing three people trying to wear down Albert with punches," Michael Cole said.

Kurenai and Mai then lift Albert onto Bridgette's shoulders, then they give Albert a wild triple powerbomb as the fans went crazy for the move.

"What a triple powerbomb, these women are like The Shield here in the rumble," Jerry Lawler said.

With Albert down and with fights happening in the two rings, the ten second mark appears on the Titantron, which means another person was going to enter the rumble.

"Who's entrant two hundred and seventy-six in the rumble," JBL said.

 ** _To be continued_** **…**

 **Wow, we only have twenty-five more people to enter, but those twenty-five entrants will have an amazing chance of winning the match. Anyway, here are the stats after this chapter.**

 **Entries gone through this story: 275**

 **Entries left: 25**

 **People in the ring: 29**

 **Eliminated competitors: Barry Eisenberg, Heath Burns, Rikishi, Christie Monterio, King Barrett, Rob Van Dam, PJ Black, Bobby Roode, Michael Bennett, Lelouch Lamperouge, Chris, Rhyno, Courtney, Mark Henry, Ash Williams, Zack Ryder, Dan Hibiki, Mojo Rawley, Farkle Minkus, Leela, Hernandez, Tyler Breeze, Honky Tonk Man, Jeremy Buck, El Torito, Angélico, Tommy Dreamer, Morrigan Aensland, Psymon Stark, Vincent Valentine, Tourette's Guy, Pentagon Jr., Jack Swagger, Eric Young, Naruto Uzumaki, Rangiku Matsumoto, Eric Forman, AJ Styles, R-Truth, Finn Balor, Joey Gladstone, Luke Harper, The Nostalgia Critic, Bram, Pac-Man, Bender, Jill Valentine, Son of Havoc, Sunset Shimmer, Pacifica Northwest, Eric Cartman, Chris Redfield, Viktor, Ally Dawson, Captain America, Ron Zombie, Sexy Star, Naldo Montoya, Mitsurugi, Simon Gotch, Aiden English, Mr. Anderson, Penny, Donkey Kong, New Jack, Alan Harper, Matt Morgan, The Green Arrow, Tajiri, The Big Show, Bubba Ray Dudley, "Razor" Jake Clawson, The Miz, Falco Lombardi, Jimmy Uso, Kevin Owens, King Cuerno, Eva, Jeff Jarrett, Wolverine, Jessie Godderz, Booker T, D'Angelo Dinero, Brian Kendrick, Shinsuke Nakamura, Bo Dallas, Kurt Angle, The Sandman, Heihachi Mishima, Mil Muertes, Matt Sydal, Patrick Star, Roman Reigns, Al Bundy, Frankie Kazarian, Marco Diaz, Star Butterfly, Dalton Castle, Cid Highwind, Ed, Edd, Duncan, Kevin Nash, Scott Hall, Jesse Katsopolis, Matt Taven, Iori Yagami, Luigi, Dean Winchester, Mario, Knuckles the Echidna, Texano, Steve Urkel, Jay Briscoe, Darkwing Duck, Ethan Carter III, Wreck-It Ralph, Homer Simpson, Jake "The Snake" Roberts, Tyrus, Awesome Kong, Hiroshi Tanahashi, Lashley, Big Ryck, Dolph Ziggler, Roderick Strong, Guile, Abyss, SpongeBob SquarePants, Neville, Danny Tanner, Sabu, Triple H, Bud Bundy, Shelby Marcus, Caleb Konley, The Flash, Jay Lethal, Seth Rollins, Shikamaru Nara, Aster Phoenix, Max Buck, Apple White, Flash Sentry, "T-Bone" Chance Furlong, Sheamus, Sin Cara, Maxi, Sami Zayn, Daring Charming, Liv Rooney, Sting, Eddie Winslow, D-Von Dudley, Kenny King, Heather, Kyo Kusanagi, Hulk Hogan, Byakuya Kuchiki, Snake Plissken, Lightning, Blondie Locks, Rusev, Link, The Undertaker, Leonard Hofstadter, Matt Hardy, Curtis Axel, Cody Lambert, Justin, Sparrow Hood, Enzo Amore, Rockstar Spud, Adam Rose, Bart Simpson, Bull Dredd, Sub-Zero, Gunner, Vanessa Doofenshmirtz, Cage, Fry, Drago, Konnor, Sonic The Hedgehog, Big E, Cloud Strife, Diamond Dallas Page, MVP, Hideo Itami, Ashlynn Ella, Brian Anthony, Leshawna, Aero Star, Chavo Guerrero, King Leonidas, Darren Young, Cedric Alexander, Kazuya Mishima, Scorpion, Ryback, Dawn, D.J, Charlie Harper, The Rock, Rouge The Bat, The Godfather, Barret Wallace, Cesaro, Fenix, Jack Evans, Blue Demon Jr., Ichigo Kurosaki, Pickleboy, John Cena, Abbey Bominable, Dipper Pines, Bray Wyatt, Damien Sandow, Stardust, Kitana, Kofi Kingston, Robbie E, Porter Geiss, Liu Kang, Magnus, Angry Grandpa, Mick Foley, Xander, Alexis Rhodes, Davey Richards, Kazuchika Okada, Maddie Rooney, Dean Ambrose, Monty Monogram, Luke Skywalker, Felicia, Titus O'Neil, Invisi Billy, Kane, Geoff, Twilight Sparkle, Austin Aries, Rocky Balboa, Anne Maria, Steven Hyde, and Fandango.**

 **Still in the match: Trent, Tyler James, Johnny Mundo, Austin Moon, Hunter Huntsman, Sheldon Cooper, Daniel Bryan, Batman, Deadpool, Randy Orton, Rey Mysterio, Bridgette, Mai Shiranui, Chris Jericho, Jin Kazama, Kurenai Yuhi, Jimmy Preston, Alberto El Patron, Chun-Li, Shelton X Benjamin, Eric Daven, Shadow The Hedgehog, Colin Cassidy, Red Forman, Samoa Joe, Albert Wesker, Eddie Edwards, and Peter Griffin.**

 **Longest time in the ring: Trent (Two hundred and twenty-nine minutes and counting.)**

 **Shortest time in the ring: Adam Rose (1.7 seconds)**

 **Most eliminations: Leshawna (nineteen eliminations)**

 **Will Trent still survive this rumble?**

 **Will Albert regain his destructive composure?**

 **Will Chris keep giving people codebreakers?**

 **You have to tune in to find out.**


	57. Whips and Wires

**The Mega AllStar Fanfiction Royal Rumble**

 **Summary: Three hundred of the best wrestlers and characters (yes, I did say 300) compete in a wild and insane Royal Rumble match featuring two rings, pure insanity, and a huge cash prize.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own WWE, IMPACT Wrestling, Lucha Underground, Ring of Honor, New Japan Pro Wrestling, FOX network, CBS, Mattel, Hasbro, Capcom, Universal Pictures, Paramount Pictures, TBS, or any company whatsoever.**

 **Myself and UltimateWarriorFan4Ever created the list of entrants. But, UltimateWarriorFan4Ever helped me with eliminations and everything else.**

 **Rated T for wrestling violence and language.**

 **This is a special request for Jeff Hardy Fan VR1.**

 **Chapter 57: Whips and Wires**

The fans then started to count down to the next entrant.

 **10…9…8…7…6…5…4…3…2…1…BZZT!**

 **Entrant #276: Ivy Valentine (Soul Calibur)**

Out of the stage came Soul Calibur original, Ivy Valentine, who came out to a bunch of wolf howls from the male fans because of the revealing fighting attire she had on.

"Oh boy, I love this rumble so very much," Jerry Lawler said with excitement.

"Ivy Valentine from Soul Calibur is entrant two hundred and seventy-six," Michael Cole said.

Ivy then runs down the ramp and she enters the ring, she then tells Colin Cassidy to come over to her.

"I think Ivy is using her looks to lure Colin over to her," JBL said.

As Colin came over to her, Ivy uses her custom whip and tries to choke him out as Colin try to toss the whip away, but with no luck.

"Ivy is just choking out Colin with her whip," Jerry Lawler said.

After seven seconds of putting on that hold, Ivy uses her whip and she launches Colin over the top rope and onto the floor, ending Colin's rumble run.

"Colin is out of here, thanks to Ivy and that whip," Michael Cole said.

 **247th eliminated: Colin Cassidy, by Ivy Valentine, Duration-7:20**

As Colin left the ringside area, Ivy uses her whip and nails Tyler James, Hunter Huntsman, Eric Daven, Red Forman, Samoa Joe, Shelton X Benjamin, Jin Kazama, Kurenai Yuhi, Batman, and Shadow The Hedgehog with it.

"Look at Ivy, she just took out a majority of ring one using that whip of hers," JBL said.

Then, Ivy uses her whip and begins to choke out Mai Shiranui.

"Ivy is just choking the life out of Mai with that whip," Jerry Lawler said.

After five seconds, Ivy was able to get Mai on all fours and Ivy begins sitting on top of her.

"Look at Ivy, she's sitting on Mai like she is a chair," Michael Cole said.

In ring two, Albert Wesker was nailing Sheldon Cooper with fists right to his face.

"Albert is just firing away on Sheldon with fists to the face," JBL said.

After ten punches, Albert gets Sheldon down with a clothesline.

"Albert with a clothesline and down goes Sheldon," Jerry Lawler said.

With Sheldon down and with fights happening in the two rings, the ten second mark appears on the Titantron, which means another entrant was about to enter the rumble.

"Who's entering the rumble next," Michael Cole said.

 **10…9…8…7…6…5…4…3…2…1…BZZT!**

 ** _Lucha, Lucha, Lucha._**

 **Entrant #277: Kalisto**

With those words coming from the speakers, out of the stage came the other half of The Lucha Dragons, Kalisto, who came out to a standing ovation from the crowd.

"Here's some more high flying intensity in the rumble," JBL said.

"Kalisto, the other half of The Lucha Dragons, is entrant two hundred and seventy-seven," Jerry Lawler said.

Kalisto sprints down the ramp and he enters the ring, he then gets Shadow and Shelton with a jumping double clothesline.

"Kalisto with a jumping double clothesline," Michael Cole said.

Kalisto gets up and he nails Hunter with a tilt-o-whirl hurricanrana.

"Tilt-o-whirl hurricanrana on Hunter by Kalisto," JBL said.

As Kalisto gets up, Joe runs up and nails Kalisto with a running boot to the face.

"What a boot to Kalisto, Joe is just on fire here," Jerry Lawler said.

In ring two, Trent gets Albert in the bottom left corner of ring two and Trent starts to nail punches to Albert's face.

"Look at Trent punching Albert in the face," Michael Cole said.

After ten punches, Albert pushes Trent out of the corner, but then Deadpool runs up and nails a vicious uppercut right onto Albert.

"Trent gets pushed by Albert, but couldn't see Deadpool and pays the price," JBL said.

In ring one, Kurenai lifts up Eric and gives him a powerslam.

"Powerslam on Eric by Kurenai," Jerry Lawler said.

Then, Bridgette climbs up to the top rope on the top right corner of ring one, then she jumps off and nails a top rope double stomp as the fans cheer for the move.

"What a double stomp from the top rope on Eric by Bridgette," Michael Cole said.

In ring two, Austin Moon hooks Johnny Mundo's arm around his neck, he then gives him a suplex.

"Suplex on Johnny from Austin," JBL said.

As Austin got up, Randy Orton was nailing him with vicious forearms to the face.

"Randy is just beating down Austin with forearms to the face," Jerry Lawler said.

After six forearms, Randy hits Austin with an RKO.

"Now an RKO on Austin from Randy," Michael Cole said.

As Randy got up and with fights happening in the two rings, the ten second mark appears on the Titantron, which means another person was about to enter the match.

"Who's ready to enter the match next," JBL said.

 **10…9…8…7…6…5…4…3…2…1…BZZT!**

 **Entrant #278: Cyd Ripley (Best Friends Whenever)**

Out of the stage came Shelby Marcus' friend, Cyd Ripley, who came out to a decent ovation from the crowd.

"This rumble might experience some time travel here," Jerry Lawler said.

"Cyd Ripley from Best Friends Whenever is entrant two hundred and seventy-eight," Michael Cole said.

Cyd then runs down the ramp and she enters the ring, she then nails Ivy with a spear.

"Spear from Cyd and she takes down Ivy," JBL said.

Cyd gets up and nails Jin with a dropkick.

"Dropkick now on Jin," Jerry Lawler said.

Cyd gets up again and then she gets Red with a hip toss.

"Cyd now hits a hip toss on Red," Michael Cole said.

In ring two, Chris Jericho gets Michael Kelso with a bulldog.

"Bulldog by Jericho on Kelso," JBL said.

Chris gets up, he then runs up, hops on the middle ropes, and gets Kelso with a lionsault.

"Lionsault from Jericho on Kelso," Jerry Lawler said.

In ring one, Samoa Joe lifts up Tyler, setting up for a muscle buster, then he runs and drops Tyler with a muscle buster.

"Joe nails the muscle buster on Tyler," Michael Cole said.

As Joe got up, Bridgette and Mai nail Joe with a brutal double dropkick to the face.

"Double dropkick and Joe gets knocked down a peg," JBL said.

In ring two, Deadpool was nailing Johnny with knees to the face.

"Deadpool is nailing knees to the face of Johnny Mundo, hopefully he doesn't break his nose," Jerry Lawler said.

After ten knee strikes, Deadpool gives Johnny an exploder suplex into the top left corner of ring two.

"Exploder suplex right into that corner," Michael Cole said.

In ring one, Eric was nailing Austin with brutal headbutts.

"Eric is brutally nailing Austin with headbutts," JBL said.

After five headbutts, Eric scoops up Austin and he gives him a running powerslam.

"And a running powerslam on Austin from Eric," Jerry Lawler said.

As Eric got up and with fights happening in the two rings, the ten second mark appears on the Titantron, which means another entrant was about to enter the rumble.

"Who's going to come out next," Michael Cole said.

 **10…9…8…7…6…5…4…3…2…1…BZZT!**

 **Entrant #279: Terry Funk**

Out of the stage came the oldest entrant in the rumble, the wrestling legend known as Terry Funk, who came out to a standing ovation from the crowd as he held a barb wire two by four in his hands.

"Talk about old and crazy," JBL said.

"Entrant two hundred and seventy-nine is wrestling legend, Terry Funk, and he has tha in his hands," Jerry Lawler said.

Terry walks down the ramp and he enters the ring with weapon in hand, he then hits Trent, Sheldon, and Jimmy Preston right in their backs.

"Terry is going crazy and nailed three people with that 2 X 4," Michael Cole said.

As Jimmy held his back in pain, Kalisto gives him an hurricanrana that sends him over the top rope and onto the floor, ending his rumble run.

"Kalisto eliminates Jimmy with that hurricanrana," JBL said.

 **248th eliminated: Jimmy Preston, by Kalisto, Duration-20:17**

As Jimmy left the ringside area, Terry enters ring two with his weapon and nails Deadpool in the head with the weapon, then he scrapes the weapon right across Deadpool's head.

"Terry is destroying the merc with a mouth with that 2 X 4," Jerry Lawler said.

After Terry drop Deadpool to the mat, he then pulls out a lighter and then he sets the barb wire weapon on fire as the fans go crazy for that weapon.

"Oh my god, Terry just lit the weapon on fire," Michael Cole said.

Batman try to get his hands on Terry, but Terry nails Batman in the ribs with that flaming weapon.

"Batman just took that weapon right to his ribs," JBL said.

As Batman stumbled towards the ropes, Eric, Albert, and Shadow grab him and after a few seconds, they launch him over the top rope and onto the floor as the fans gave a mix reaction to his elimination.

"I can't believe it," Jerry Lawler said in shock.

"Batman has been eliminated from the rumble," Michael Cole said.

 **249th eliminated: Batman, by Eric Daven, Albert Wesker, and Shadow The Hedgehog, Duration-1:13:37**

As Batman left the ringside area with the fans giving him a standing ovation for his run, in ring one, Cyd was getting Hunter with punches to the ribs.

"Cyd is going right at the ribs of Hunter," JBL said.

After ten punches, Cyd then gets Hunter with a jumping DDT,

"Now a jumping DDT and down goes Hunter," Jerry Lawler said.

With Hunter down and with fights happening in the two rings, the ten second mark appears on the Titantron, which means another person was going to enter the rumble.

"Who's coming out next," Michael Cole said.

 **10…9…8…7…6…5…4…3…2…1…BZZT!**

 **Entrant #280: Ryu (Street Fighter)**

With the Street Fighter theme playing throughout the stadium, out of the stage came Street Fighter icon, Ryu, who came out to a loud standing ovation from the crowd.

"Here come a definite favorite to win the match," JBL said.

"Ryu from Street Fighter is entrant two hundred and eighty," Jerry Lawler said.

Ryu runs down the ramp and he enters the ring, he then gets Shelton and Austin with a double clothesline.

"Double clothesline on Shelton and Austin by Ryu," Michael Cole said.

Then, Ryu gets Tyler with a roundhouse kick to the face.

"Roundhouse kick and Tyler nearly gets his nose broken," JBL said.

Then, Ryu gives Ivy a series of kicks to the ribs.

"Ryu is firing off kicks onto Ivy," Jerry Lawler said.

After three kicks, Ryu gets Ivy down with a roundhouse kick.

"And a roundhouse kick and down goes Ivy," Michael Cole said.

In ring two, Deadpool was getting up from that shot and was starting to bleed from the head (which was weird because he has healing powers and he was wearing a red mask).

"Deadpool is starting to bleed from tha attack," JBL said.

Meanwhile, Alberto El Patron tosses Shadow over the top rope, but he hangs onto the top rope for safety and remained on the apron.

"Shadow barely avoids the elimination at the moment," Jerry Lawler said.

Randy then tries to knock Shadow off the apron, but Shadow gets him with a roundhouse kick to the skull, saving Shadow for the moment.

"Randy tries to eliminate Shadow, but it backfired," Michael Cole said.

Before Shadow could take a breather, Joe comes from behind and begins to choke him out, he try to fight back, but it isn't working.

"Joe is trying to make Shadow pass out with that choke hold," JBL said.

After seven seconds of putting him in that choke hold, Joe lets go of him and Shadow falls off the apron and onto the floor, ending his run in the match.

"Joe eliminates Shadow thanks to that brutal choke hold," Jerry Lawler said.

 **250th eliminated: Shadow The Hedgehog, by Samoa Joe, Duration-12:36**

As Shadow left the ringside area, in ring one, Ryu and Chun-Li were giving Mai a series of kicks to the ribs.

"Look at this team up, Ryu and Chun-Li are firing away with kicks to Mai's ribs," Michael Cole said.

After ten kicks, Ryu and Chun-Li hook Mai's arms around their necks and give Mai a double suplex.

"Double suplex on Mai from Team Street Fighter," JBL said.

As Ryu and Chun-Li got up and with fights happening in the two rings, the ten second mark appears on the Titantron, which means another entrant was about to enter the rumble.

"Who's entrant two hundred and eighty-one," Jerry Lawler said.

 ** _To be continued_** **…**

 **Twenty, that is the number of people left to enter the match, it is getting more intense and anyone could possibly win at this point, but anything can happen. Anyway, here are the stats after this chapter.**

 **Entries gone through this story: 280**

 **Entries left: 20**

 **People in the ring: 30**

 **Eliminated competitors: Barry Eisenberg, Heath Burns, Rikishi, Christie Monterio, King Barrett, Rob Van Dam, PJ Black, Bobby Roode, Michael Bennett, Lelouch Lamperouge, Chris, Rhyno, Courtney, Mark Henry, Ash Williams, Zack Ryder, Dan Hibiki, Mojo Rawley, Farkle Minkus, Leela, Hernandez, Tyler Breeze, Honky Tonk Man, Jeremy Buck, El Torito, Angélico, Tommy Dreamer, Morrigan Aensland, Psymon Stark, Vincent Valentine, Tourette's Guy, Pentagon Jr., Jack Swagger, Eric Young, Naruto Uzumaki, Rangiku Matsumoto, Eric Forman, AJ Styles, R-Truth, Finn Balor, Joey Gladstone, Luke Harper, The Nostalgia Critic, Bram, Pac-Man, Bender, Jill Valentine, Son of Havoc, Sunset Shimmer, Pacifica Northwest, Eric Cartman, Chris Redfield, Viktor, Ally Dawson, Captain America, Ron Zombie, Sexy Star, Naldo Montoya, Mitsurugi, Simon Gotch, Aiden English, Mr. Anderson, Penny, Donkey Kong, New Jack, Alan Harper, Matt Morgan, The Green Arrow, Tajiri, The Big Show, Bubba Ray Dudley, "Razor" Jake Clawson, The Miz, Falco Lombardi, Jimmy Uso, Kevin Owens, King Cuerno, Eva, Jeff Jarrett, Wolverine, Jessie Godderz, Booker T, D'Angelo Dinero, Brian Kendrick, Shinsuke Nakamura, Bo Dallas, Kurt Angle, The Sandman, Heihachi Mishima, Mil Muertes, Matt Sydal, Patrick Star, Roman Reigns, Al Bundy, Frankie Kazarian, Marco Diaz, Star Butterfly, Dalton Castle, Cid Highwind, Ed, Edd, Duncan, Kevin Nash, Scott Hall, Jesse Katsopolis, Matt Taven, Iori Yagami, Luigi, Dean Winchester, Mario, Knuckles the Echidna, Texano, Steve Urkel, Jay Briscoe, Darkwing Duck, Ethan Carter III, Wreck-It Ralph, Homer Simpson, Jake "The Snake" Roberts, Tyrus, Awesome Kong, Hiroshi Tanahashi, Lashley, Big Ryck, Dolph Ziggler, Roderick Strong, Guile, Abyss, SpongeBob SquarePants, Neville, Danny Tanner, Sabu, Triple H, Bud Bundy, Shelby Marcus, Caleb Konley, The Flash, Jay Lethal, Seth Rollins, Shikamaru Nara, Aster Phoenix, Max Buck, Apple White, Flash Sentry, "T-Bone" Chance Furlong, Sheamus, Sin Cara, Maxi, Sami Zayn, Daring Charming, Liv Rooney, Sting, Eddie Winslow, D-Von Dudley, Kenny King, Heather, Kyo Kusanagi, Hulk Hogan, Byakuya Kuchiki, Snake Plissken, Lightning, Blondie Locks, Rusev, Link, The Undertaker, Leonard Hofstadter, Matt Hardy, Curtis Axel, Cody Lambert, Justin, Sparrow Hood, Enzo Amore, Rockstar Spud, Adam Rose, Bart Simpson, Bull Dredd, Sub-Zero, Gunner, Vanessa Doofenshmirtz, Cage, Fry, Drago, Konnor, Sonic The Hedgehog, Big E, Cloud Strife, Diamond Dallas Page, MVP, Hideo Itami, Ashlynn Ella, Brian Anthony, Leshawna, Aero Star, Chavo Guerrero, King Leonidas, Darren Young, Cedric Alexander, Kazuya Mishima, Scorpion, Ryback, Dawn, D.J, Charlie Harper, The Rock, Rouge The Bat, The Godfather, Barret Wallace, Cesaro, Fenix, Jack Evans, Blue Demon Jr., Ichigo Kurosaki, Pickleboy, John Cena, Abbey Bominable, Dipper Pines, Bray Wyatt, Damien Sandow, Stardust, Kitana, Kofi Kingston, Robbie E, Porter Geiss, Liu Kang, Magnus, Angry Grandpa, Mick Foley, Xander, Alexis Rhodes, Davey Richards, Kazuchika Okada, Maddie Rooney, Dean Ambrose, Monty Monogram, Luke Skywalker, Felicia, Titus O'Neil, Invisi Billy, Kane, Geoff, Twilight Sparkle, Austin Aries, Rocky Balboa, Anne Maria, Steven Hyde, Fandango, Colin Cassidy, Jimmy Preston, Batman, and Shadow The Hedgehog.**

 **Still in the match: Trent, Tyler James, Johnny Mundo, Austin Moon, Hunter Huntsman, Sheldon Cooper, Daniel Bryan, Deadpool, Randy Orton, Rey Mysterio, Bridgette, Mai Shiranui, Chris Jericho, Jin Kazama, Kurenai Yuhi, Michael Kelso, Alberto El Patron, Chun-Li, Shelton X Benjamin, Eric Daven, Red Forman, Samoa Joe, Albert Wesker, Eddie Edwards, Peter Griffin, Ivy Valentine, Kalisto, Cyd Ripley, Terry Funk, and Ryu.**

 **Longest time in the ring: Trent (Two hundred and thirty-four minutes and counting.)**

 **Shortest time in the ring: Adam Rose (1.7 seconds)**

 **Most eliminations: Leshawna (nineteen eliminations)**

 **Will Trent still survive this rumble?**

 **Will anyone stop Team Street Fighter?**

 **And will Albert Wesker keep scoring eliminations?**

 **You have to tune in to find out.**


	58. New Days, Angry Gamers, and Enigmas

**The Mega AllStar Fanfiction Royal Rumble**

 **Summary: Three hundred of the best wrestlers and characters (yes, I did say 300) compete in a wild and insane Royal Rumble match featuring two rings, pure insanity, and a huge cash prize.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own WWE, IMPACT Wrestling, Lucha Underground, Ring of Honor, New Japan Pro Wrestling, FOX network, CBS, Mattel, Hasbro, Capcom, Universal Pictures, Paramount Pictures, TBS, or any company whatsoever.**

 **Myself and UltimateWarriorFan4Ever created the list of entrants. But, UltimateWarriorFan4Ever helped me with eliminations and everything else.**

 **Rated T for wrestling violence and language.**

 **This is a special request for Jeff Hardy Fan VR1.**

 **Chapter 58: New Days, Angry Gamers, and Enigmas**

The fans then started to count down to the next entrant.

 **10…9…8…7…6…5…4…3…2…1…BZZT!**

 ** _It's a New Day, Yes It Is._**

 **Entrant #281: Xavier Woods**

With those words coming from the speakers, out of the stage came the third and final member of The New Day, Xavier Woods, who came out carrying his signature trombone as the fans chant "New Day sucks" over and over again.

"Here's New Day's final chance to win the rumble," JBL said.

"Entrant two hundred and eighty-one is Xavier Woods and he has that trombone with him," Jerry Lawler said.

Xavier skips down the ramp and he enters the ring with his trombone, then he starts to play the trombone, which annoyed Red Forman.

"Xavier's trombone noises are pissing off Red," Michael Cole said.

After ten seconds of playing that instrument, Red sneak attacks Xavier and shoves his foot right into Xavier's ass as Xavier screams in pain.

"Oh my god, Red shoves his foot straight into Xavier's ass," JBL said.

As Xavier rubbed his ass in pain, Red gives him a Samoan drop.

"Now a Samoan drop on Xavier," Jerry Lawler said.

Red then picks up Xavier and tosses him over the top rope and onto the floor, ending his run with cheers from the crowd.

"Well The New Day won't win the rumble, they are officially all out," Michael Cole said.

 **251st eliminated: Xavier Woods, by Red Forman, Duration-:20**

As Xavier spazzed out from the kick, Red picks up the trombone and smashes it onto the ground, breaking it into pieces as Xavier was distraught over the destruction over his instrument.

"Red went too far and destroys the instrument," JBL said.

Xavier picks up the trombone and was very upset by this.

"You monster, why did you hurt my instrument, I hope you rot in hell for this," Xavier said to Red.

As Xavier left the ringside area, in ring two, Johnny Mundo nails Alberto El Patron with an enzugiri, causing him to be woozy for a moment.

"Enzugiri from Johnny on Alberto," Jerry Lawler said.

Then, Deadpool nails Alberto with a series of forearms to the face.

"The merc with a mouth is taking an advantage and beating up Alberto further," Michael Cole said.

After three forearms, Deadpool scoops up Alberto and gives him a scoop slam.

"Now a scoop slam on Alberto," JBL said.

With Alberto down and with fights happening in the two rings, the ten second mark appears on the Titantron, which means another person was about to enter the match.

"Who's about to enter next," Jerry Lawler said.

 **10…9…8…7…6…5…4…3…2…1…BZZT!**

 **Entrant #282: The Angry Video Game Nerd**

Before any music could be played, out of the stage came Internet icon, The Angry Video Game Nerd, who came out with Power Glove in hand as the fans gave him a standing ovation.

"Oh boy, here's someone that got a lucky number," Michael Cole said.

"Internet star, Angry Video Game Nerd, is entrant two hundred and eighty-two," JBL said.

AVGN sprints down the ramp and he enters the ring, he then uses his Power Glove hand and give hard shots to the faces of Eric Daven, Tyler James, Red, Samoa Joe, Austin Moon, Hunter Huntsman, Kurenai Yuhi, Trent, Bridgette, and Sheldon Cooper, knocking them all down.

"AVGN is going crazy and takes out a majority of ring one with that glove," Jerry Lawler said.

Then, AVGN sees Terry Funk coming his way and gives him a hip toss.

"Now a hip toss onto Terry from AVGN," Michael Cole said.

In ring two, Ryu and Chun-Li grab Shelton X Benjamin from behind and give him a double back suplex.

"Double back suplex from Team Street Fighter on Shelton," JBL said.

As Ryu and Chun-Li got up, Michael Kelso give the duo a double clothesline, taking them down.

"A double clothesline by Kelso," Jerry Lawler said.

Kelso turns around and then, Ivy Valentine and Daniel Bryan run up and take down Kelso with twin running dropkicks.

"What dropkicks from Ivy and Daniel and down goes Kelso," Michael Cole said.

In ring one, AVGN was firing off punches to the face of Tyler.

"AVGN is trying to mess up Tyler's pretty face," JBL said.

After ten punches, AVGN lifts up Tyler and gives him a brutal spinebuster.

"Now a spinebuster on Tyler," Jerry Lawler said.

In ring two, Eddie Edwards was giving Peter Griffin fast kicks to the ribs.

"Eddie is unloading with fast kicks on Peter," Michael Cole said.

After five kicks, Peter counters with a kick to the ribs, he then lifts him up, and after a few seconds, he drops him with a sit-out powerbomb.

"Sit-out powerbomb by Peter on one half of The Wolves," JBL said.

As Peter got up and with fights happening in the two rings, the ten second mark appears on the Titantron, which means another entrant was about to appear.

"Who's about to come out next," Jerry Lawler said.

 **10…9…8…7…6…5…4…3…2…1…BZZT!**

 **Entrant #283: Solomon Crowe**

Out of the stage came the NXT star, Solomon Crowe,who came out to a decent ovation from the crowd and with some of the fans chanting "CZW" for his time in the Ultraviolent company.

"Here's another NXT rookie ready to shine," Michael Cole said.

"Solomon Crowe is entrant two hundred and eighty-three in the rumble," JBL said.

Solomon runs down the ramp and he enters the ring, he then nails Cyd Ripley with a clothesline.

"Clothesline on Cyd from Solomon," Jerry Lawler said.

Solomon then nails a clothesline on Eric, taking him down.

"Now Eric gets hit with a clothesline," Michael Cole said.

As Solomon turns around, Albert Wesker nails Solomon with a boot to the face, taking him down as the fans boo for that attack.

"Albert just blasts Solomon in the face with that brutal boot," JBL said.

In ring two, Peter and Terry were nailing forearms onto Eddie's back.

"Peter and Terry are teaming up and trying to wear out Eddie so he can easily be eliminated," Jerry Lawler said.

After ten forearms, Peter and Terry nail Eddie with a double boot to the face, the impact knocks Eddie over the top rope and onto the floor, ending his rumble run.

"Eddie has been eliminated thanks to that double boot," Michael Cole said.

 **252nd eliminated: Eddie Edwards, by Peter Griffin and Terry Funk, Duration-10:26**

As Eddie left the ringside area, in ring two, Peter lifts up Terry in a gorilla press position and gives him a gorilla press slam onto the mat.

"What a slam on Terry by Peter, that teamwork didn't last too long," JBL said.

In ring one, Kalisto was nailing a series of fast kicks all over the body of Joe.

"Kalisto is nailing those fast kicks on Joe," Jerry Lawler said.

After five kicks, Joe counters an upcoming kick by grabbing Kalisto by one of his legs, then he lifts him up, and after a few seconds, he runs up and drops him with a muscle buster.

"Muscle buster on Kalisto and Joe just destroyed him," Michael Cole said.

In ring two, Sheldon throws Hunter into the top left corner of ring two and unloads with chops and headbutts onto Hunter.

"Sheldon is just beating up Hunter like a training dummy," JBL said.

After eight shots, Sheldon nails Hunter with a dropkick forcing him to sit down on the mat in the corner.

"And now Sheldon hits a dropkick on Hunter," Jerry Lawler said.

With Hunter sitting in the corner and with fights happening in the two rings, the ten second mark appears on the Titantron, which means another person was about to enter the rumble.

"Who's about to enter next," Michael Cole said.

 **10…9…8…7…6…5…4…3…2…1…BZZT!**

 **Entrant #284: Fox McCloud (Star Fox)**

Suddenly, the legendary spaceship known as StarFox, hovered down to the stage and out of the ship came the legendary, Fox McCloud, who came out to a standing ovation from the crowd.

"That has to be the best and most epic entrance we have seen in the rumble," JBL said.

"Fox McCloud from the hit game series, Star Fox, is entrant two hundred and eighty-four," Jerry Lawler said.

As Fox was on the stage, Peter sees the entrance and was amazed by it.

"Oh wow, that was freaking cool," Peter Griffin said.

But then, Ryu nails a dropkick onto the back of Peter's skull, the impact knocks Peter over the top rope and onto the floor as the fans were in shock over that elimination.

"OH MY GOD," Michael Cole screamed.

"Peter, a favorite to win, is out of the rumble," JBL said.

 **253rd eliminated: Peter Griffin, by Ryu. Duration-10:10**

Peter tries to get back in the ring, but Ryu nails him with his signature Hadoken, knocking him about thirty feet away from the apron and onto the floor.

"Did you just see that, Ryu just sends Peter flying with that brutal attack, that is amazing," Jerry Lawler said.

Fox then runs down the ramp and he enters the ring, but suddenly, Chris Jericho nails Fox with a codebreaker.

"Fox just got caught with a codebreaker from Jericho," Michael Cole said.

In ring two, AVGN bounces off the ropes, he then runs up and nails Chun-Li with a jumping forearm to the face, with the Power Glove hitting Chun-Li in the face.

"What a forearm and Chun-Li might be knocked out," JBL said.

Then, Solomon gets Chun-Li in a triangle choke hold.

"Now Solomon puts Chun-Li in a choke hold," Jerry Lawler said.

After locking in the hold for ten seconds, Solomon lets go of her and then, AVGN and Solomon grab Chun-Li and toss her over the top rope and onto the floor, ending her rumble run.

"There goes Chun-Li, it is game over for her," Michael Cole said.

 **254th eliminated: Chun-Li, by Solomon Crowe and Angry Video Game Nerd, Duration-20:40**

As Chun-Li left the ringside area, in ring two, Solomon and AVGN turn around and Deadpool nails them with a double clothesline, knocking them onto the mat.

"What a vicious double clothesline by the merc with a mouth," JBL said.

In ring one. Ryu was nailing Albert with vicious punches to the ribs.

"Ryu is firing away with punches to Albert," Jerry Lawler said.

After five punches, Ryu gives Albert a quick powerslam.

"Powerslam on Albert by Ryu," Michael Cole said.

As Ryu got up and with fights happening in the two rings, the ten second mark appears on the Titantron, which means another entrant was about to enter the rumble.

"Who's about to enter next," JBL said.

 **10…9…8…7…6…5…4…3…2…1…BZZT!**

 **Entrant #285: Jeff Hardy**

Out of the stage came "The Charismatic Enigma" Jeff Hardy, who came out to a loud standing ovation from the crowd.

"These fans are pumped up for the next entrant," Jerry Lawler said.

"Representing IMPACT Wrestling is Jeff Hardy, who's entrant two hundred and eighty-five," Michael Cole said.

Jeff then runs down the ramp and he enters the ring, he then gets Eric with a clothesline.

"Clothesline on Eric," JBL said.

Then, Jeff nails Ryu with a jumping calf kick to the face.

"Now a kick onto Ryu," Jerry Lawler said.

Jeff gets up and then he kicks Tyler in the ribs, grabs him by the head, and gives him a twist of fate.

"Twist of fate on Tyler by Jeff," Michael Cole said.

In ring two, Rey Mysterio gets Kurenai with a hurricanrana that sends her right into the middle ropes with her hanging from it.

"Rey gets Kurenai with a hurricanrana and is setting up for the 619," JBL said.

Rey bounces off the ropes and nails Kurenai with a 619, afterwards he climbs up to the top rope on the top left corner of ring two.

"619 and Rey is looking for the splash," Jerry Lawler said.

But before he could leap, Michael Kelso pushes Rey and Rey wrecks himself on the ropes which made the fans cringe at the impact.

"Ouch, that has to hurt," Michael Cole said.

Kelso then picks up Kurenai and they give Rey a double clothesline that sends him off the top rope and onto the floor as the fans gave a mix reaction for that elimination.

"After nearly an hour in the ring, Rey Mysterio has been eliminated from the match," JBL said.

 **255th eliminated: Rey Mysterio, by Kurenai Yuhi and Michael Kelso, Duration-56:30**

As Rey left the ringside area with the fans giving him a standing ovation for his run, in ring one, Austin was nailing Trent with elbows to the face.

"Austin is trying to wear down Trent, who had been in the match since entering number forty-six," Jerry Lawler said.

After ten elbows, Austin whips Trent and Mai Shiranui lifts up Trent and plants him with a hard spinebuster.

"Spinebuster on Trent from Mai," Michael Cole said.

In ring two, Sheldon kicks Ivy in the ribs, lifts her up, and after a few seconds, he drops her with a powerbomb.

"What a powerbomb on Ivy by Sheldon," JBL said.

With Ivy down and with fights happening in the two rings, the ten second mark appears on the Titantron, which means another person was ready to enter the rumble.

"Who's entrant two hundred and eight-six," Jerry Lawler said.

 ** _To be continued_** **…**

 **O.M.G, only fifteen people remain to enter, but who are those people that got those lucky numbers, well you will just have to wait. Anyway, here are the stats after this chapter.**

 **Entries gone through this story: 285**

 **Entries left: 15**

 **People in the ring: 30**

 **Eliminated competitors: Barry Eisenberg, Heath Burns, Rikishi, Christie Monterio, King Barrett, Rob Van Dam, PJ Black, Bobby Roode, Michael Bennett, Lelouch Lamperouge, Chris, Rhyno, Courtney, Mark Henry, Ash Williams, Zack Ryder, Dan Hibiki, Mojo Rawley, Farkle Minkus, Leela, Hernandez, Tyler Breeze, Honky Tonk Man, Jeremy Buck, El Torito, Angélico, Tommy Dreamer, Morrigan Aensland, Psymon Stark, Vincent Valentine, Tourette's Guy, Pentagon Jr., Jack Swagger, Eric Young, Naruto Uzumaki, Rangiku Matsumoto, Eric Forman, AJ Styles, R-Truth, Finn Balor, Joey Gladstone, Luke Harper, The Nostalgia Critic, Bram, Pac-Man, Bender, Jill Valentine, Son of Havoc, Sunset Shimmer, Pacifica Northwest, Eric Cartman, Chris Redfield, Viktor, Ally Dawson, Captain America, Ron Zombie, Sexy Star, Naldo Montoya, Mitsurugi, Simon Gotch, Aiden English, Mr. Anderson, Penny, Donkey Kong, New Jack, Alan Harper, Matt Morgan, The Green Arrow, Tajiri, The Big Show, Bubba Ray Dudley, "Razor" Jake Clawson, The Miz, Falco Lombardi, Jimmy Uso, Kevin Owens, King Cuerno, Eva, Jeff Jarrett, Wolverine, Jessie Godderz, Booker T, D'Angelo Dinero, Brian Kendrick, Shinsuke Nakamura, Bo Dallas, Kurt Angle, The Sandman, Heihachi Mishima, Mil Muertes, Matt Sydal, Patrick Star, Roman Reigns, Al Bundy, Frankie Kazarian, Marco Diaz, Star Butterfly, Dalton Castle, Cid Highwind, Ed, Edd, Duncan, Kevin Nash, Scott Hall, Jesse Katsopolis, Matt Taven, Iori Yagami, Luigi, Dean Winchester, Mario, Knuckles the Echidna, Texano, Steve Urkel, Jay Briscoe, Darkwing Duck, Ethan Carter III, Wreck-It Ralph, Homer Simpson, Jake "The Snake" Roberts, Tyrus, Awesome Kong, Hiroshi Tanahashi, Lashley, Big Ryck, Dolph Ziggler, Roderick Strong, Guile, Abyss, SpongeBob SquarePants, Neville, Danny Tanner, Sabu, Triple H, Bud Bundy, Shelby Marcus, Caleb Konley, The Flash, Jay Lethal, Seth Rollins, Shikamaru Nara, Aster Phoenix, Max Buck, Apple White, Flash Sentry, "T-Bone" Chance Furlong, Sheamus, Sin Cara, Maxi, Sami Zayn, Daring Charming, Liv Rooney, Sting, Eddie Winslow, D-Von Dudley, Kenny King, Heather, Kyo Kusanagi, Hulk Hogan, Byakuya Kuchiki, Snake Plissken, Lightning, Blondie Locks, Rusev, Link, The Undertaker, Leonard Hofstadter, Matt Hardy, Curtis Axel, Cody Lambert, Justin, Sparrow Hood, Enzo Amore, Rockstar Spud, Adam Rose, Bart Simpson, Bull Dredd, Sub-Zero, Gunner, Vanessa Doofenshmirtz, Cage, Fry, Drago, Konnor, Sonic The Hedgehog, Big E, Cloud Strife, Diamond Dallas Page, MVP, Hideo Itami, Ashlynn Ella, Brian Anthony, Leshawna, Aero Star, Chavo Guerrero, King Leonidas, Darren Young, Cedric Alexander, Kazuya Mishima, Scorpion, Ryback, Dawn, D.J, Charlie Harper, The Rock, Rouge The Bat, The Godfather, Barret Wallace, Cesaro, Fenix, Jack Evans, Blue Demon Jr., Ichigo Kurosaki, Pickleboy, John Cena, Abbey Bominable, Dipper Pines, Bray Wyatt, Damien Sandow, Stardust, Kitana, Kofi Kingston, Robbie E, Porter Geiss, Liu Kang, Magnus, Angry Grandpa, Mick Foley, Xander, Alexis Rhodes, Davey Richards, Kazuchika Okada, Maddie Rooney, Dean Ambrose, Monty Monogram, Luke Skywalker, Felicia, Titus O'Neil, Invisi Billy, Kane, Geoff, Twilight Sparkle, Austin Aries, Rocky Balboa, Anne Maria, Steven Hyde, Fandango, Colin Cassidy, Jimmy Preston, Batman, Shadow The Hedgehog, Xavier Woods, Eddie Edwards, Peter Griffin, Chun-Li, and Rey Mysterio.**

 **Still in the match: Trent, Tyler James, Johnny Mundo, Austin Moon, Hunter Huntsman, Sheldon Cooper, Daniel Bryan, Deadpool, Randy Orton, Bridgette, Mai Shiranui, Chris Jericho, Jin Kazama, Kurenai Yuhi, Michael Kelso, Alberto El Patron, Shelton X Benjamin, Eric Daven, Red Forman, Samoa Joe, Albert Wesker, Ivy Valentine, Kalisto, Cyd Ripley, Terry Funk, Ryu, Angry Video Game Nerd, Solomon Crowe, Fox McCloud, and Jeff Hardy.**

 **Longest time in the ring: Trent (Two hundred and thirty-nine minutes and counting.)**

 **Shortest time in the ring: Adam Rose (1.7 seconds)**

 **Most eliminations: Leshawna (nineteen eliminations)**

 **Will Trent keep lasting a long time in the rumble?**

 **Will Albert be stopped?**

 **And who will get a big advantage entering next?**

 **You have to tune in to find out.**


	59. A New Lunatic Rises

**The Mega AllStar Fanfiction Royal Rumble**

 **Summary: Three hundred of the best wrestlers and characters (yes, I did say 300) compete in a wild and insane Royal Rumble match featuring two rings, pure insanity, and a huge cash prize.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own WWE, IMPACT Wrestling, Lucha Underground, Ring of Honor, New Japan Pro Wrestling, FOX network, CBS, Mattel, Hasbro, Capcom, Universal Pictures, Paramount Pictures, TBS, or any company whatsoever.**

 **Myself and UltimateWarriorFan4Ever created the list of entrants. But, UltimateWarriorFan4Ever helped me with eliminations and everything else.**

 **Rated T for wrestling violence and language.**

 **This is a special request for Jeff Hardy Fan VR1.**

 **Chapter 59: A New Lunatic Rises**

The fans then started to count down to the next entrant.

 **10...9...8...7...6...5...4...3...2...1...BZZT!**

 **Entrant #286: Dan (Dan Vs.)**

Out of the stage next was the lunatic known as Dan, who came out with a chainsaw in his hands as the fans begin chanting his name for his appearance.

"Oh boy, here comes another scary lunatic in the rumble," Jerry Lawler said.

"From Dan Vs., it is the lunatic known as Dan, who's entrant two hundred and eighty-six," JBL said.

Dan walks down the ramp, swinging the chainsaw like a maniac. He then enters the ring and he and Terry Funk end up in an epic face off.

"Oh wow, look at this, Terry Funk and Dan are about to have some sort of battle of lunatics," Michael Cole said.

After five seconds of that stare down, Terry and Dan start to swing the chainsaw at each other, with the blades causing sparks to fly from their machines.

"Look at this, Dan and Terry are trying to kill each other with their chainsaws, hopefully that doesn't come to that," Jerry Lawler said.

After ten seconds of that brutal showdown, Terry pushes Dan away, forcing him to drop the chainsaw.

"Terry wins that battle and pushes Dan away, dropping the chainsaw," JBL said.

Sheldon Cooper then try to get Terry from behind, but Terry turns around with chainsaw in hand. This moment scared Sheldon so much that he jumped through the middle ropes and hide under ring one.

"Look at that, Sheldon is scared so much that he hid under the ring, but he still in the match since he went through the middle ropes," Michael Cole said.

In ring two, Angry Video Game Nerd was nailing Kurenai Yuhi with right hands to the face.

"AVGN is trying to wear down Kurenai with those fists and it is even worse since that Power Glove is on his hand," Jerry Lawler said.

After ten right hand shots, AVGN turns Kurenai around, gets her in a full nelson position, and nails her with his own version of a Bubba bomb.

"Bubba bomb on Kurenai by AVGN," JBL said.

With Kurenai down and with fights happening in the two rings, the ten second mark appears on the Titantron, which means another entrant was about to appear in the match.

"Who's ready to enter next," Michael Cole said.

 **10...9...8...7...6...5...4...3...2...1...BZZT!**

 **Entrant #287: Tigre Uno**

Out of the stage came the current high flyer of IMPACT Wrestling, Tigre Uno, who came out to a decent ovation from the crowd.

"Here comes one the newest sensations of the X-Division," Jerry Lawler said.

"Representing IMPACT Wrestling, it's Tigre Uno, who's entrant two hundred and eighty-seven," JBL said.

Tigre runs down the ramp and he enters the ring, he then bounces off the ropes and gets Red Forman with a hurricanrana.

"Hurricanrana on Red from Tigre," Michael Cole said.

When Tigre gets up, Samoa Joe runs at him and knocks him down with a boot to the face.

"What a brutal boot from Joe and Tigre gets taken down hard," Jerry Lawler said.

In ring two, Jeff Hardy gives Albert Wesker with a twist of fate while Ryu nails Cyd Ripley with a uppercut.

"Look at this, Jeff and Ryu are just taking apart Cyd and Albert," JBL said.

Then, Jeff nails Albert with a clothesline that knocks him over the top rope and onto the floor. While at the same time, Ryu nails Cyd with an elbow to the side of her head, knocking her over the top rope and onto the floor as well, ending their rumble runs.

"Albert and Cyd have been eliminated from the rumble," Michael Cole said.

 **256th eliminated: Albert Wesker, by Jeff Hardy, Duration-15:19**

 **257th eliminated: Cyd Ripley, by Ryu, Duration-9:19**

Then, AVGN tosses Tyler James over the top rope and he remained on the apron.

"Tyler just avoid being eliminated in the rumble," Jerry Lawler said.

Tyler then uses Albert and Cyd like stepping stones and hops on their backs and he lands on the steel steps near the top right corner of ring two.

"Tyler just hop on Albert and Cyd like stones and he remains on the steps," JBL said.

Tyler then climbs up to the top rope on the top right corner of ring two, he then jumps off and gets AVGN with a cross body splash.

"Cross body on AVGN by Tyler who's still in the match after being in for such a long time," Michael Cole said.

In ring one, Eric Daven sets up Fox McCloud on the bottom right corner of ring one, he then climbs up to the top rope and nails a top rope hurricanrana on Fox as the crowd went crazy for that move.

"Top rope hurricanrana by Eric on Fox," Jerry Lawler said.

Meanwhile, Ivy Valentine was nailing Dan with chops to the chest in the top left corner of ring one.

"Look at these chops from Ivy on Dan," JBL said.

After ten chops, Ivy grabs Dan by his hair and tosses him over to the other side of the ring.

"Ivy just toss Dan like he was a brick," Michael Cole said.

With Dan down and with fights happening in the two rings, the ten second mark appears on the Titantron, which means another person was ready to enter the match.

"Who's ready to enter the rumble next," Jerry Lawler said.

 **10...9...8...7...6...5...4...3...2...1...BZZT!**

 **Entrant #288: Captain Falcon (F-Zero series)**

Out of the stage came another Nintendo character, Captain Falcon, who came out to a good ovation from the crowd.

"Here's someone that might have the speed to win the rumble," JBL said.

"From the futuristic racing game series, F-Zero, here's Captain Falcon, who's entrant two hundred and eighty-eight," Michael Cole said.

Falcon runs down the ramp and he enters the ring, he then nails Kalisto, Trent, Randy Orton, Joe, Red, Bridgette, Mai Shiranui, Alberto El Patron, Shelton X Benjamin, and Hunter Huntsman with vicious right hands.

"Look at Falcon unloading on everyone in ring one, he's on fire," Jerry Lawler said.

Then, Falcon runs up and takes down Fox with a spear.

"Now a spear on Fox by Falcon," JBL said.

In ring two, Chris Jericho nails Terry with a brutal Codebreaker, taking him down.

"Codebreaker on Terry by Jericho," Michael Cole said.

Then, Solomon Crowe and Eric pick up Terry and toss him over the top rope and onto the floor, ending his run with a mix response from the crowd.

"There goes Terry Funk, he's done," Jerry Lawler said.

 **258th eliminated: Terry Funk, by Solomon Crowe and Eric Daven, Duration-9:26**

As Terry left the ringside area, in ring two, Deadpool scoops up Austin Moon and places him upside down on the bottom left corner of ring two.

"Deadpool has Austin upside down in the corner," JBL said.

Deadpool walks away and then AVGN runs up and gets Austin with a brutal tackle to the ribs in the corner.

"That was a brutal move by AVGN on Austin," Michael Cole said.

In ring one, Joe was unleashing headbutts to Kalisto.

"Joe is just brutalizing Kalisto with those headbutts," Jerry Lawler said.

After ten headbutts, Tigre comes behind Joe and gives him an enzugiri.

"Enzugiri by Tigre," JBL said.

Then, Falcon comes from behind and gets Joe with a release German suplex.

"What a German suplex on Joe by Falcon," Michael Cole said.

As Falcon gets up and with fights happening in the two rings, the ten second mark appears on the Titantron, which means another entrant was about to enter the rumble next.

"Who's about to come out next," Jerry Lawler said.

 **10...9...8...7...6...5...4...3...2...1...BZZT!**

 **Entrant #289: Drew Galloway**

Out of the stage came the former WWE star now IMPACT star, Drew Galloway, who came out to a good ovation from the crowd.

"Here's someone that could make an impact in the rumble," JBL said.

"He was Drew McIntyre of WWE, he's now Drew Galloway of IMPACT Wrestling, entering at number two hundred and eighty-nine," Michael Cole said.

Drew runs down the ramp and he enters the ring, he then takes down Tyler with a clothesline.

"Clothesline onto Tyler," Jerry Lawler said.

Then, Drew nails a clothesline onto Eric.

"Now a clothesline on Eric," JBL said.

Kalisto then nails Drew with a brutal kick to the side of the head, Hunter then runs up and takes down Drew with a spear.

"Kick from Kalisto, followed by a spear from Hunter onto Drew," Michael Cole said.

In ring two, Kurenai, Michael Kelso, and Deadpool were triple teaming Joe with numerous punches to the face.

"Look at this three on one assault onto Joe, they really want Joe out of the match," Jerry Lawler said.

After ten seconds of this beat down, Deadpool gets Joe with a Codebreaker, then Kelso gets Joe with a superkick, and Kurenai nails Joe with a running lariat, taking him down.

"Joe just got taken down and it took three people to do it," JBL said.

Kurenai, Kelso, and Deadpool pick up Joe and they toss him over the top rope and onto the floor with the crowd giving a mix response for that elimination.

"Another big favorite to win the rumble, Samoa Joe, has been eliminated," Michael Cole said.

 **259th eliminated: Samoa Joe, by Kurenai Yuhi, Michael Kelso, and Deadpool, Duration-18:34**

As Joe left the ringside area, in ring one, Bridgette was nailing Mai with forearms to the chest.

"Bridgette is nailing the beautiful Mai with forearms to the chest," Jerry Lawler said.

After ten forearms, Bridgette gets Mai with a belly to belly suplex.

"Belly to belly suplex on Mai," JBL said.

Then, Tigre climbs up to the top rope on the bottom right corner of ring one, he then gets Mai with a shooting star press as the fans gave a good ovation for the move.

"Shooting star press by Tigre Uno on Mai," Michael Cole said.

As Tigre got up and with fights happening in the two rings, the ten second mark appears on the Titantron, which means another person was about to enter the rumble.

"Who's about to appear in the rumble next," Jerry Lawler said.

 **10...9...8...7...6...5...4...3...2...1...BZZT!**

 **Entrant #290: Dante (Devil May Cry)**

The next entrant came out riding on this monster like it was a skateboard, that entrant was Devil May Cry's Dante, who came out to a great response from the crowd.

"Here's someone that's got a really good chance of winning the rumble," JBL said.

"Dante from the game series, Devil May Cry, has entered at number two hundred and ninety," Michael Cole said.

Dante rides the monster down to ringside, he then gets off and shoots the monster, killing it.

"Well there's one way to enter the rumble," Jerry Lawler said.

Dante looks over to see Ivy using her looks and her body to seduce Dante to get in the ring so she can beat him up.

"I think Ivy might use her sexy appearance to lure Dante to enter the ring," JBL said.

As Ivy was distracting Dante, Jeff comes up behind her and gets her with a dropkick to the back, causing her to dangle on the ropes.

"Oh god, Ivy might be close to being eliminated," Michael Cole said.

Then, Dante helps Jeff by grabbing Ivy by the butt, and their teamwork gets Ivy over the top rope and onto the floor, ending her rumble run.

"Jeff and Dante have eliminated Ivy from the rumble," Jerry Lawler said.

 **260th eliminated: Ivy Valentine, by Jeff Hardy and Dante, Duration-14:15**

As Ivy left the ringside area, Dante enters the ring and gets Eric and Red with a double clothesline.

"Double clothesline on Eric and Red by Dante," JBL said.

Dante then kicks Drew in the ribs, grabs him by the head, and gives him a DDT.

"DDT on Drew by Dante," Michael Cole said.

In ring two, Randy turns AVGN around and gives him an RKO.

"RKO on AVGN by Randy Orton," Jerry Lawler said.

Randy gets up and Chris nails him with a Codebreaker, Randy turns around and Dan lifts him up and gives him a spinebuster.

"Jericho and Dan take down Randy," JBL said.

In ring one, Kalisto was nailing kicks to the ribs of Trent.

"Look at Kalisto firing away on Trent," Michael Cole said.

After ten kicks, Trent grabs Kalisto and sends him face first into the middle turnbuckle on the bottom right corner of ring one.

"Kalisto just got smashed face first into the corner," Jerry Lawler said.

In ring two, Deadpool scoops up Ryu and puts him upside. After a few seconds, he drops Ryu with a tombstone piledriver.

"Tombstone piledriver and Ryu might be out," JBL said.

With Ryu down and with fights happening in the two rings, the ten second mark appears on the Titantron, which means another person was about to enter the rumble.

"Who's entrant two hundred and ninety-one," Michael Cole said.

 ** _To be continued_** **...**

 **It took forever but I got this chapter done. Only ten people left to enter and those ten have a big chance of winning the rumble, but there is some favorites that can win this thing. Anyway, here are the stats after this chapter**

 **Entries gone through this story: 290**

 **Entries left: 10**

 **People in the ring: 30**

 **Eliminated competitors: Barry Eisenberg, Heath Burns, Rikishi, Christie Monterio, King Barrett, Rob Van Dam, PJ Black, Bobby Roode, Michael Bennett, Lelouch Lamperouge, Chris, Rhyno, Courtney, Mark Henry, Ash Williams, Zack Ryder, Dan Hibiki, Mojo Rawley, Farkle Minkus, Leela, Hernandez, Tyler Breeze, Honky Tonk Man, Jeremy Buck, El Torito, Angélico, Tommy Dreamer, Morrigan Aensland, Psymon Stark, Vincent Valentine, Tourette's Guy, Pentagon Jr., Jack Swagger, Eric Young, Naruto Uzumaki, Rangiku Matsumoto, Eric Forman, AJ Styles, R-Truth, Finn Balor, Joey Gladstone, Luke Harper, The Nostalgia Critic, Bram, Pac-Man, Bender, Jill Valentine, Son of Havoc, Sunset Shimmer, Pacifica Northwest, Eric Cartman, Chris Redfield, Viktor, Ally Dawson, Captain America, Ron Zombie, Sexy Star, Naldo Montoya, Mitsurugi, Simon Gotch, Aiden English, Mr. Anderson, Penny, Donkey Kong, New Jack, Alan Harper, Matt Morgan, The Green Arrow, Tajiri, The Big Show, Bubba Ray Dudley, "Razor" Jake Clawson, The Miz, Falco Lombardi, Jimmy Uso, Kevin Owens, King Cuerno, Eva, Jeff Jarrett, Wolverine, Jessie Godderz, Booker T, D'Angelo Dinero, Brian Kendrick, Shinsuke Nakamura, Bo Dallas, Kurt Angle, The Sandman, Heihachi Mishima, Mil Muertes, Matt Sydal, Patrick Star, Roman Reigns, Al Bundy, Frankie Kazarian, Marco Diaz, Star Butterfly, Dalton Castle, Cid Highwind, Ed, Edd, Duncan, Kevin Nash, Scott Hall, Jesse Katsopolis, Matt Taven, Iori Yagami, Luigi, Dean Winchester, Mario, Knuckles the Echidna, Texano, Steve Urkel, Jay Briscoe, Darkwing Duck, Ethan Carter III, Wreck-It Ralph, Homer Simpson, Jake "The Snake" Roberts, Tyrus, Awesome Kong, Hiroshi Tanahashi, Lashley, Big Ryck, Dolph Ziggler, Roderick Strong, Guile, Abyss, SpongeBob SquarePants, Neville, Danny Tanner, Sabu, Triple H, Bud Bundy, Shelby Marcus, Caleb Konley, The Flash, Jay Lethal, Seth Rollins, Shikamaru Nara, Aster Phoenix, Max Buck, Apple White, Flash Sentry, "T-Bone" Chance Furlong, Sheamus, Sin Cara, Maxi, Sami Zayn, Daring Charming, Liv Rooney, Sting, Eddie Winslow, D-Von Dudley, Kenny King, Heather, Kyo Kusanagi, Hulk Hogan, Byakuya Kuchiki, Snake Plissken, Lightning, Blondie Locks, Rusev, Link, The Undertaker, Leonard Hofstadter, Matt Hardy, Curtis Axel, Cody Lambert, Justin, Sparrow Hood, Enzo Amore, Rockstar Spud, Adam Rose, Bart Simpson, Bull Dredd, Sub-Zero, Gunner, Vanessa Doofenshmirtz, Cage, Fry, Drago, Konnor, Sonic The Hedgehog, Big E, Cloud Strife, Diamond Dallas Page, MVP, Hideo Itami, Ashlynn Ella, Brian Anthony, Leshawna, Aero Star, Chavo Guerrero, King Leonidas, Darren Young, Cedric Alexander, Kazuya Mishima, Scorpion, Ryback, Dawn, D.J, Charlie Harper, The Rock, Rouge The Bat, The Godfather, Barret Wallace, Cesaro, Fenix, Jack Evans, Blue Demon Jr., Ichigo Kurosaki, Pickleboy, John Cena, Abbey Bominable, Dipper Pines, Bray Wyatt, Damien Sandow, Stardust, Kitana, Kofi Kingston, Robbie E, Porter Geiss, Liu Kang, Magnus, Angry Grandpa, Mick Foley, Xander, Alexis Rhodes, Davey Richards, Kazuchika Okada, Maddie Rooney, Dean Ambrose, Monty Monogram, Luke Skywalker, Felicia, Titus O'Neil, Invisi Billy, Kane, Geoff, Twilight Sparkle, Austin Aries, Rocky Balboa, Anne Maria, Steven Hyde, Fandango, Colin Cassidy, Jimmy Preston, Batman, Shadow The Hedgehog, Xavier Woods, Eddie Edwards, Peter Griffin, Chun-Li, Rey Mysterio, Albert Wesker, Cyd Ripley, Terry Funk, Samoa Joe, and Ivy Valentine.**

 **Still in the match: Trent, Tyler James, Johnny Mundo, Austin Moon, Hunter Huntsman, Sheldon Cooper, Daniel Bryan, Deadpool, Randy Orton, Bridgette, Mai Shiranui, Chris Jericho, Jin Kazama, Kurenai Yuhi, Michael Kelso, Alberto El Patron, Shelton X Benjamin, Eric Daven, Red Forman, Kalisto, Ryu, Angry Video Game Nerd, Solomon Crowe, Fox McCloud, Jeff Hardy, Dan, Tigre Uno, Captain Falcon, Drew Galloway, and Dante.**

 **Longest time in the ring: Trent (Two hundred and forty-four minutes and counting.)**

 **Shortest time in the ring: Adam Rose (1.7 seconds)**

 **Most eliminations: Leshawna (nineteen eliminations)**

 **Will Trent be able to keep surviving the rumble?**

 **Will Dan show more of his lunatic style?**

 **And will Sheldon re-enter the ring after being scared by Terry Funk?**

 **You have to tune in to find out.**


	60. A Giant Warrior Arrives

**The Mega AllStar Fanfiction Royal Rumble**

 **Summary: Three hundred of the best wrestlers and characters (yes, I did say 300) compete in a wild and insane Royal Rumble match featuring two rings, pure insanity, and a huge cash prize.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own WWE, IMPACT Wrestling, Lucha Underground, Ring of Honor, New Japan Pro Wrestling, FOX network, CBS, Mattel, Hasbro, Capcom, Universal Pictures, Paramount Pictures, TBS, or any company whatsoever.**

 **Myself and UltimateWarriorFan4Ever created the list of entrants. But, UltimateWarriorFan4Ever helped me with eliminations and everything else.**

 **Rated T for wrestling violence and language.**

 **This is a special request for Jeff Hardy Fan VR1.**

 **Chapter 60: A Giant Warrior Arrives**

The fans the started to count down to the next entrant.

 **10...9...8...7...6...5...4...3...2...1...BZZT!**

 **Entrant #291: Prince Puma**

Out of the stage came another main star of Lucha Underground, Prince Puma, who came out to a great response from the crowd.

"More stars of Lucha Underground have invaded this rumble," Michael Cole said.

"Here comes Prince Puma, entering at number two hundred and ninety-one," JBL said.

Puma sprints down the ramp and he hops onto the apron. He then jumps onto the top rope and gets Bridgette, Eric Daven, and Captain Falcon with a cannonball senton into the ring as the fans cheer for the move.

"Prince Puma gets three people with that senton into the ring," Jerry Lawler said.

Puma gets up and gets Johnny Mundo with a hurricanrana, taking him down.

"Hurricanrana on Johnny by Prince Puma," Michael Cole said.

In ring two, Alberto El Patron scoops up Dante and gets him upside down on the bottom left corner of ring two. Alberto then climbs up to the top rope on the bottom left corner of ring two.

"Alberto is taking a big risk in this rumble," JBL said.

Alberto jumps off the ropes, but then Mai Shiranui hits him in the face with her fan and causing him to miss the double stomp.

"Alberto gets a taste of that fan and misses his double stomp," Jerry Lawler said.

Dante uses his strength to bend his body off the ropes. Then, Dante and Mai grab Alberto and toss him over the top rope and onto the floor with his elimination getting a few boos from the crowd.

"And Alberto is eliminated from the rumble," Michael Cole said.

 **261st eliminated: Alberto El Patron, by Dante and Mai Shiranui, Duration-28:26**

As Alberto left the ringside area, in ring one, Angry Video Game Nerd scoops up Tyler James and then he drops him with the big ending.

"Big ending on Tyler by AVGN," JBL said.

AVGN gets up and then, Kalisto grabs him and nails him with salida de sol.

"Salida de sol from Kalisto on AVGN," Jerry Lawler said.

In ring two, Deadpool was nailing right hands to the face of Red Forman.

"The Merc with a Mouth is nailing Red with some vicious shots," Michael Cole said.

After ten shots, Deadpool hooks Red's arm over his neck and after a few seconds, he drops him with a suplex.

"Suplex on Red by Deadpool," JBL said.

As Deadpool got up and with fights happening in the two rings, the ten second mark appears on the Titantron, which means another person was about to enter the match.

"Who's about to enter next," Jerry Lawler said.

 **10...9...8...7...6...5...4...3...2...1...BZZT!**

Suddenly, Ultimate Warrior's entrance music starts to play and the next entrant appeared and that entrant was...

 **Entrant #292: Owen (Total Drama)**

The crowd gave a loud standing ovation for Total Drama's season one winner, Owen, who came out looking like the Ultimate Warrior, with his own face paint, a maple leaf on his chest, and wearing ring gear similar to Ulitmate Warrior's ring gear from Wrestlemania VI.

"Here's a heavy hitter that could win the rumble," Michael Cole said.

"Total Drama's Owen is entrant two hundred and ninety-two and he's channeling The Ultimate Warrior," JBL said.

Owen then sprints down the entrance way and he enters the ring, he then nails Kurenai Yuhi with a shoulder block.

"Shoulder block on Kurenai," Jerry Lawler said.

Owen then nails a shoulder block on Drew Galloway.

"Now a shoulder block on Drew," Michael Cole said.

Owen gets up again, he then lifts up Mai in a gorilla press position, then he gets her with a gorilla press slam.

"Gorilla press slam on Mai from Owen," JBL said.

Owen then bounces off the ropes and gives Mai a splash.

"Owen gives Mai a splash and Mai's ribs could be broken," Jerry Lawler said.

In ring two, Austin Moon hooks Michael Kelso's arm and lifts him up for a suplex.

"Austin might hit a suplex on Kelso," Michael Cole said.

Then, Sheldon crawled from under the ring and he enters ring two, he then chops Austin's right leg, causing Kelso to land on Austin.

"Sheldon chops Austin's leg and since Sheldon went under the bottom ropes early on, he is still in the match," JBL said.

Sheldon then grabs Kelso's legs and gives him a wheelbarrow suplex.

"Wheelbarrow suplex by Sheldon on Kelso," Jerry Lawler said.

In ring one, Daniel Bryan was nailing kicks to the ribs of Eric.

"Look at Daniel nailing those kicks to Eric," Michael Cole said.

After ten kicks, Daniel tosses Eric right to the ground. Afterwards, Jeff Hardy climbs up to the top rope on the bottom right corner of ring one.

"Jeff climbs up to the top rope, is he going to hit the swanton bomb," JBL said.

Jeff then jumps off the ropes and gets Eric with a swanton bomb.

"Swanton bomb right on Eric," Jerry Lawler said.

As Jeff gets up, Red kicks Jeff in the ribs, hooks his arms, and gives him a tiger driver.

"What a brutal tiger driver by Red on Jeff," Michael Cole said.

With Jeff down and with fights happening in the two rings, the ten second mark appears on the Titantron, which means another person was ready to enter the match.

"Who's about to come out next," JBL said.

 **10...9...8...7...6...5...4...3...2...1...BZZT!**

 **Entrant #293: Christopher Daniels**

Out of the stage next came former TNA star, Christopher Daniels, who came out to a great response from the crowd.

"Another high flyer has entered the rumble," Jerry Lawler said.

"He's former TNA star, Christopher Daniels, entering at number two hundred and ninety-three," Michael Cole said.

Daniels runs down the ramp and he enters the ring, he then gets Falcon with a jumping calf kick.

"What a kick from Daniels on Falcon," JBL said.

Daniels gets up and runs towards the bottom right corner of ring one, he then jumps onto the top rope on the corner and nails Eric with the Best Moonsault Ever.

"Daniels nails the B.M.E on Eric," Jerry Lawler said.

In ring two, Dante scoops up Kelso and places him on the top rope on the top right corner of ring two.

"Dante might have something big for Kelso," Michael Cole said.

Dante climbs up to the top rope and hooks Kelso's arm around his neck. He then gives Kelso a top rope superplex as the crowd went wild for that move.

"What a superplex by Dante on Kelso," JBL said.

Suddenly, AVGN picks up Dante and gives him a blue thunder bomb.

"Blue thunder bomb on Dante by AVGN," Jerry Lawler said.

In ring one, Bridgette was busy choking out Dan in the top left corner of ring one.

"Bridgette is choking out Dan in this rumble," Michael Cole said.

After ten seconds of that choke hold, Bridgette grabs Dan and gives him a T-Bone suplex.

"T-Bone suplex on Dan from Bridgette," JBL said.

As Bridgette gets up, Christopher Daniels nails her with Last Rites.

"Last Rites from Daniels and Bridgette is down," Jerry Lawler said.

In ring two, Deadpool was giving Shelton X Benjamin a series of forearms to the face.

"Deadpool is unleashing forearms on Shelton," Michael Cole said.

While that onslaught was happening, in ring one, Drew got Fox McCloud hanging off the top rope. He then nails Fox with a knee to the face, knocking him off the rope and onto the floor, ending his rumble run.

"There goes Fox, thanks to Drew," JBL said.

 **262nd eliminated: Fox McCloud, by Drew Galloway, Duration-9:42**

As Fox left the ringside area, in ring two, Deadpool got nine forearm shots onto Shelton. He then gets Shelton with the edgecution.

"Edgecution by the Merc with a mouth and Shelton might be out," Jerry Lawler said.

With Shelton down and with fights happening in the two rings, the ten second mark appears on the Titantron, which means another person was about to enter the match.

"Who's going to enter the rumble next," Michael Cole said.

 **10...9...8...7...6...5...4...3...2...1...BZZT!**

 **Entrant #294: Eddy (Ed, Edd, N' Eddy)**

Out of the stage came the final member of the C.N trio, Eddy, who came out to a decent response from the crowd.

"Here's the last chance for The Eds to win this rumble," JBL said.

"Eddy from Ed, Edd, N' Eddy is entrant two hundred and ninety-four," Jerry Lawler said.

Eddy runs down the ramp and he enters the ring, he then nails a dropkick on Tigre Uno.

"Dropkick by Eddy on Tigre Uno," Michael Cole said.

Eddy gets up and gives Prince Puma a hurricanrana.

"Hurricanrana on Prince Puma by Eddy," JBL said.

In ring two, Deadpool was being surrounded by Trent, Owen, and Bridgette, knowing this was going to be bad.

"So who wants to be the first to get a Deadpool autograph," Deadpool said to the three T.D competitors.

But then, Owen, Trent, and Bridgette pick up Deadpool and they toss him over the top rope and onto the floor near the commentator's table, eliminating him to a bunch of boos from the crowd.

"I don't think Deadpool will be happy that he got eliminated," Jerry Lawler said.

 **263rd eliminated: Deadpool, by Trent, Owen, and Bridgette, Duration-1:10:20**

Deadpool got up and was very pissed off that he was eliminated and then he looks at JBL with anger.

"What are you looking at me for," JBL asked Deadpool.

Deadpool then pushes JBL to the ground and then Deadpool starts to destroy the monitors and flip the table over like the lunatic that he is.

"Deadpool just destroyed the commentator's table, our monitors are smashed and the table is ruined," Jerry Lawler said.

"This rumble is complete bullsh*t," Deadpool said.

As Deadpool left the ringside area, in ring one, Red was unleashing kicks right into Tyler's gut.

"Red is kicking Tyler like crazy," Michael Cole said.

After ten kicks, Red grabs Tyler by the neck and gives him a diamond cutter.

"Diamond cutter on Tyler by Red," JBL said.

As Red got up and with fights happening in the two rings, the ten second mark appears on the Titantron, which means that another person was ready to enter the match.

"Who's about to come out next," Jerry Lawler said.

 **10...9...8...7...6...5...4...3...2...1...BZZT!**

 **Entrant #295: Eli Drake**

Out of the stage came IMPACT wrestler, Eli Drake, who came out to a bunch of boos from the crowd.

"I think Drew has some company here," Michael Cole said.

"Eli Drake, representing IMPACT Wrestling, is entrant two hundred and ninety-five," JBL said.

Eli runs down the ramp and he enters the ring, then he and Drew go back and forth with shots to the face.

"These former team mates are just beating each other with fists," Jerry Lawler said.

After five seconds of this beatdown, Eli nails Drew with a knee to the ribs, followed by an enzugiri, taking Drew down.

"Eli wins that battle and he takes down Drew," Michael Cole said.

In ring two, Jeff gets Kelso with a twist of fate. Kelso then stumbles into Trent, who nails him with a Superman Punch.

"Twist of fate and Superman Punch, I think Kelso might be knocked loopy after those shots," JBL said.

Then, Jeff and Trent lift Kelso over the top rope and he fell onto the floor, ending his rumble run.

"There goes Kelso, he's out of the rumble," Jerry Lawler said.

 **264th eliminated: Michael Kelso, by Trent and Jeff Hardy, Duration-37:21**

As Kelso was leaving the ringside area, in ring one, Kalisto tries to hit Salida Del Sol on Owen, but Owen gets him in a Samoan drop position, and then Owen lifts up Kalisto in a gorilla press position.

"I think Kalisto is about to fly," Michael Cole said.

Then, Owen tosses Kalisto over the ropes and he lands on Kelso, taking him out of the rumble as well.

"Bye bye Kalisto, your out of the rumble," JBL said.

 **265th eliminated: Kalisto, by Owen, Duration-18:30**

As Kalisto and Kelso left the ringside area, in ring one, Eric grabbed Randy Orton from behind and gives him his version of the Skull Crushing Finale.

"Skull Crushing Finale and Randy is down," Jerry Lawler said.

In ring two, Chris Jericho gets Solomon Crowe with a bulldog.

"Bulldog on Solomon by Jericho," Michael Cole said.

Chris gets up and runs towards the ropes, he then hops on the middle ropes, and gets Solomon with a Lionsault.

"Lionsault on Solomon by Jericho," JBL said.

In ring one, Johnny notices Austin, Tyler, Christopher Daniels, Red, and Eric having a five way brawl in the middle of the ring. So, Johnny starts to climb up to the top rope on the top right corner of ring one.

"I think Johnny might be going high risk here," Jerry Lawler said.

After a few seconds, Johnny gets those five people with a double flip as the fans went crazy for that insane move.

"Look at that double flip from Johnny, he takes out five people with that move," Michael Cole said.

With those five people down and with fights happening in the two rings, the ten second mark appears on the Titantron, which means that the next person was ready to enter the rumble.

"Who's gotten number two hundred and ninety-six," JBL said.

 ** _To be continued_** **...**

 **Only five people left to enter, who are the entrants that got those very good numbers, you have to wait until the next chapter. Anyway, here are the stats after this chapter.**

 **Entries gone through this story: 295**

 **Entries left: 5**

 **People in the ring: 30**

 **Eliminated competitors: Barry Eisenberg, Heath Burns, Rikishi, Christie Monterio, King Barrett, Rob Van Dam, PJ Black, Bobby Roode, Michael Bennett, Lelouch Lamperouge, Chris, Rhyno, Courtney, Mark Henry, Ash Williams, Zack Ryder, Dan Hibiki, Mojo Rawley, Farkle Minkus, Leela, Hernandez, Tyler Breeze, Honky Tonk Man, Jeremy Buck, El Torito, Angélico, Tommy Dreamer, Morrigan Aensland, Psymon Stark, Vincent Valentine, Tourette's Guy, Pentagon Jr., Jack Swagger, Eric Young, Naruto Uzumaki, Rangiku Matsumoto, Eric Forman, AJ Styles, R-Truth, Finn Balor, Joey Gladstone, Luke Harper, The Nostalgia Critic, Bram, Pac-Man, Bender, Jill Valentine, Son of Havoc, Sunset Shimmer, Pacifica Northwest, Eric Cartman, Chris Redfield, Viktor, Ally Dawson, Captain America, Ron Zombie, Sexy Star, Naldo Montoya, Mitsurugi, Simon Gotch, Aiden English, Mr. Anderson, Penny, Donkey Kong, New Jack, Alan Harper, Matt Morgan, The Green Arrow, Tajiri, The Big Show, Bubba Ray Dudley, "Razor" Jake Clawson, The Miz, Falco Lombardi, Jimmy Uso, Kevin Owens, King Cuerno, Eva, Jeff Jarrett, Wolverine, Jessie Godderz, Booker T, D'Angelo Dinero, Brian Kendrick, Shinsuke Nakamura, Bo Dallas, Kurt Angle, The Sandman, Heihachi Mishima, Mil Muertes, Matt Sydal, Patrick Star, Roman Reigns, Al Bundy, Frankie Kazarian, Marco Diaz, Star Butterfly, Dalton Castle, Cid Highwind, Ed, Edd, Duncan, Kevin Nash, Scott Hall, Jesse Katsopolis, Matt Taven, Iori Yagami, Luigi, Dean Winchester, Mario, Knuckles the Echidna, Texano, Steve Urkel, Jay Briscoe, Darkwing Duck, Ethan Carter III, Wreck-It Ralph, Homer Simpson, Jake "The Snake" Roberts, Tyrus, Awesome Kong, Hiroshi Tanahashi, Lashley, Big Ryck, Dolph Ziggler, Roderick Strong, Guile, Abyss, SpongeBob SquarePants, Neville, Danny Tanner, Sabu, Triple H, Bud Bundy, Shelby Marcus, Caleb Konley, The Flash, Jay Lethal, Seth Rollins, Shikamaru Nara, Aster Phoenix, Max Buck, Apple White, Flash Sentry, "T-Bone" Chance Furlong, Sheamus, Sin Cara, Maxi, Sami Zayn, Daring Charming, Liv Rooney, Sting, Eddie Winslow, D-Von Dudley, Kenny King, Heather, Kyo Kusanagi, Hulk Hogan, Byakuya Kuchiki, Snake Plissken, Lightning, Blondie Locks, Rusev, Link, The Undertaker, Leonard Hofstadter, Matt Hardy, Curtis Axel, Cody Lambert, Justin, Sparrow Hood, Enzo Amore, Rockstar Spud, Adam Rose, Bart Simpson, Bull Dredd, Sub-Zero, Gunner, Vanessa Doofenshmirtz, Cage, Fry, Drago, Konnor, Sonic The Hedgehog, Big E, Cloud Strife, Diamond Dallas Page, MVP, Hideo Itami, Ashlynn Ella, Brian Anthony, Leshawna, Aero Star, Chavo Guerrero, King Leonidas, Darren Young, Cedric Alexander, Kazuya Mishima, Scorpion, Ryback, Dawn, D.J, Charlie Harper, The Rock, Rouge The Bat, The Godfather, Barret Wallace, Cesaro, Fenix, Jack Evans, Blue Demon Jr., Ichigo Kurosaki, Pickleboy, John Cena, Abbey Bominable, Dipper Pines, Bray Wyatt, Damien Sandow, Stardust, Kitana, Kofi Kingston, Robbie E, Porter Geiss, Liu Kang, Magnus, Angry Grandpa, Mick Foley, Xander, Alexis Rhodes, Davey Richards, Kazuchika Okada, Maddie Rooney, Dean Ambrose, Monty Monogram, Luke Skywalker, Felicia, Titus O'Neil, Invisi Billy, Kane, Geoff, Twilight Sparkle, Austin Aries, Rocky Balboa, Anne Maria, Steven Hyde, Fandango, Colin Cassidy, Jimmy Preston, Batman, Shadow The Hedgehog, Xavier Woods, Eddie Edwards, Peter Griffin, Chun-Li, Rey Mysterio, Albert Wesker, Cyd Ripley, Terry Funk, Samoa Joe, Ivy Valentine, Alberto El Patron, Fox McCloud, Deadpool, Michael Kelso, and Kalisto.**

 **Still in the match: Trent, Tyler James, Johnny Mundo, Austin Moon, Hunter Huntsman, Sheldon Cooper, Daniel Bryan, Randy Orton, Bridgette, Mai Shiranui, Chris Jericho, Jin Kazama, Kurenai Yuhi, Shelton X Benjamin, Eric Daven, Red Forman, Ryu, Angry Video Game Nerd, Solomon Crowe, Jeff Hardy, Dan, Tigre Uno, Captain Falcon, Drew Galloway, Dante, Prince Puma, Owen, Christopher Daniels, Eddy, and Eli Drake.**

 **Longest time in the ring: Trent (Two hundred and forty-nine minutes and counting.)**

 **Shortest time in the ring: Adam Rose (1.7 seconds)**

 **Most eliminations: Leshawna (nineteen eliminations)**

 **Can Trent last to entrant three hundred?**

 **Will anyone get up from that brutal double flip?**

 **And who is entrant three hundred?**

 **You have to tune in to find out.**


	61. The Beast Will Rise

**The Mega AllStar Fanfiction Royal Rumble**

 **Summary: Three hundred of the best wrestlers and characters (yes, I did say 300) compete in a wild and insane Royal Rumble match featuring two rings, pure insanity, and a huge cash prize.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own WWE, IMPACT Wrestling, Lucha Underground, Ring of Honor, New Japan Pro Wrestling, FOX network, CBS, Mattel, Hasbro, Capcom, Universal Pictures, Paramount Pictures, TBS, or any company whatsoever.**

 **Myself and UltimateWarriorFan4Ever created the list of entrants. But, UltimateWarriorFan4Ever helped me with eliminations and everything else.**

 **Rated T for wrestling violence and language.**

 **This is a special request for Jeff Hardy Fan VR1.**

 **Chapter 61: The Beast Will Rise**

The fans then started to count down to the next entrant.

 **10...9...8...7...6...5...4...3...2...1...BZZT!**

 **Entrant #296: Luther Dwayne-Grady (SSX Tricky)**

Out of the stage came the big and bad, Luther Dwayne-Grady, who came out to a negative response from the crowd.

"Oh boy, here comes some big trouble now," JBL said.

"From SSX Tricky it is Luther Dwayne-Grady, entering at number two hundred and ninety-six," Michael Cole said.

Luther ran down the ramp and he enters the ring. He then runs towards Tyler James, looking to get him with a clothesline, but Tyler lowers the ropes and Luther fell over the top rope and onto the floor as the fans went crazy for his elimination.

"Well, Luther was in and now he's out," Jerry Lawler said.

 **266th eliminated: Luther Dwayne-Grady, by Tyler James, Duration-0:03**

Luther then starts to flip over the steel steps and kicks the barricade. Then he tried to get back into the ring, but Daniel Bryan nails him with a dropkick and knocking him off the apron.

"Well, Luther try to get back into the ring, but gets knocked off by Daniel," JBL said.

As Luther left the ringside area, in ring two, Dante nails Ryu with a Pele kick and then Ryu gets hit with an RKO from Randy Orton.

"Pele kick and RKO by Dante and Randy on Ryu," Michael Cole said.

Then, Drew Galloway and Prince Puma pick up Ryu and toss him over the top rope and onto the floor, ending Ryu's rumble run.

"There goes Ryu by Drew and Puma," Jerry Lawler said.

 **267th eliminated: Ryu, by Drew Galloway and Prince Puma, Duration-16:31**

As Ryu left the ringside area, in ring one, Angry Video Game Nerd was delivering punches to the face of Red Forman.

"AVGN is firing away on Red," JBL said.

After ten punches, AVGN scoops up Red and gives him a Michinoku Driver.

"Michinoku Driver on Red by AVGN," Michael Cole said.

AVGN gets up and nails a running boot to the face of Mai Shiranui, taking her down.

"AVGN now nails a brutal running boot to the face of Mai and she is down," Jerry Lawler said.

With Mai down and with fights happening in the two rings, the ten second mark appears on the Titantron, which means another entrant was about to enter the rumble.

"Who's about to come out next," JBL said.

 **10...9...8...7...6...5...4...3...2...1...BZZT!**

 **Entrant #297: "Cowboy" James Storm**

Out of the stage came IMPACT star, "Cowboy" James Storm with beer bottle in hand, who came out to a decent ovation from the crowd.

"Here comes a wrestler that has a very good chance of winning the match," Michael Cole said.

"James Storm is entering this rumble at number two hundred and ninety-seven," Jerry Lawler said.

James runs down the ramp and he enters the ring, he then smashes the bottle over the head of Eli Drake.

"Eli just took a beer bottle shot right into his skull," JBL said.

Meanwhile, Dan grabs a guitar from a garbage can and whacks Owen in the back with it. Unfortunately, it had no affect on Owen.

"Oh boy, I think Dan just made a huge mistake," Michael Cole said.

Owen looked very pissed and Dan was visibly shaken by Owen's rage. So Owen grabs Dan by the throat and launches him over the top rope and onto the floor as the fans gave a mix response for that elimination.

"And Owen takes Dan out of the match," Jerry Lawler said.

 **268th eliminated: Dan, by Owen, Duration-11:21**

With fury and anger in his body, Dan raised his fists in anger and was ready to explode.

"OWEN," Dan shouted to the sky as he left ringside very angry to be out.

In ring one, Trent and Eric Daven pick up Eli and scoop him up. Then, they throw Eli over the top rope and onto the floor to a positive response from the crowd.

"There goes Eli by Trent and Eric," JBL said.

 **269th eliminated: Eli Drake, by Trent and Eric Daven, Duration-2:32**

As Eli left the ringside area, in ring two, Sheldon Cooper and Shelton X Benjamin were trading punches back and forth, but they were not down.

"Look at this punch fest between Sheldon and Shelton, they are firing off like cannons," Michael Cole said.

Ten seconds later, Shelton gets Sheldon with a complete shot.

"Complete shot on Sheldon by Shelton," Jerry Lawler said.

As Shelton got up, Austin Moon nails Shelton with a running elbow and as Shelton stumbles around, Chris Jericho gets Shelton with a Codebreaker, taking him down.

"An elbow from Austin and a Codebreaker from Jericho, Shelton might be out of it," JBL said.

As Chris Jericho got up and with fights happening in the two rings, the ten second mark appears on the Titantron, which means another entrant was about to enter the match.

"Who's ready to enter next," Michael Cole said.

 **10...9...8...7...6...5...4...3...2...1...BZZT!**

 **Entrant #298: Emma Ross (Jessie/BUNK'D)**

Out of the stage came the oldest of the Ross kids, Emma Ross, who was wearing a red Camp Kikiwaka shirt and blue shorts, as she got a good ovation from the crowd.

"Well, this girl has gotten a really good number here," Jerry Lawler said.

"Emma Ross, from the Disney series, Jessie, and its spin-off, BUNK'D, is entrant two hundred and ninety-eight," JBL said.

Emma runs down the ramp and she enters the ring, she then nails a roundhouse kick to the face of Kurenai Yuhi.

"What a roundhouse kick from Emma on Kurenai," Michael Cole said.

Emma then nails another roundhouse kick to the face of Bridgette.

"Now Bridgette gets a kick to the face, courtesy of Emma," Jerry Lawler said.

In ring two, AVGN hooks Solomon Crowe's arm around his neck and lifts him up in the air. Three seconds later, AVGN drops Solomon with a suplex.

"Suplex on Solomon by AVGN," JBL said.

As AVGN got up, Johnny Mundo runs up and gets him with a hurricanrana.

"Hurricanrana on AVGN by Johnny," Michael Cole said.

In ring one, Hunter Huntsman scoops up Jin Kazama and places him upside down on the top right corner of ring one.

"This could be bad for Jin or Hunter," JBL said.

Hunter backs up and runs up for a dropkick, but Jin lifts up his body and Hunter wrecks himself as his junk hits the pole.

"Ouch, that had to hurt for Hunter," Michael Cole said.

Jin gets off the corner and nails Hunter with an elbow to the chest.

"An elbow by Jin right onto Hunter," Jerry Lawler said.

In ring two, Tyler was nailing chops to the chest of Christopher Daniels.

"Tyler is lighting up Daniels' chest like a match," JBL said.

After ten chops, Tyler lifts up Christopher Daniels in a Death Valley Driver position and then he gives him double knees right to the ribs of Christopher Daniels.

"What a brutal move by Tyler and Daniels is feeling the pain," Michael Cole said.

As Tyler got up and with fights happening in the two rings, the ten second mark appears on the Titantron, which means the second last entrant was about to enter the match.

"Who's about to come out next," Jerry Lawler said.

 **10...9...8...7...6...5...4...3...2...1...BZZT!**

The next entrant didn't come from the stage, instead the next entrant hopped over the barricade and that entrant was...

 **Entrant #299: Spectra Vondergeist (Monster High)**

"What the hell, that girl just jump the barricade," JBL said.

"That is our next entrant, Spectra Vondergeist from Monster High," Michael Cole said.

Spectra enters the ring and goes face to face with Emma.

"You think you are better me," Emma said to Spectra.

"At least I can win this even without my pals," Spectra said and she slapped Emma right in the face.

"I don't think Emma like that," Jerry Lawler said.

Then, Emma tackled Spectra to the ground and they had an epic catfight.

"We got another catfight, this time with Emma and Spectra," Jerry Lawler said.

In ring two, Jeff Hardy nails a twist of fate on Captain Falcon, the impact knocks Falcon over the top rope and onto the floor, ending his rumble run.

"That twist of fate just took Falcon out of the rumble," Michael Cole said.

 **270th eliminated: Captain Falcon, by Jeff Hardy, Duration-11:22**

As Falcon left ringside, in ring two, James notice Eddy near the ropes. So when Eddy turns around, James nails Eddy with a last call superkick, knocking him over the top rope and onto the floor, ending his run in the match.

"Now Eddy has been eliminated from the match," JBL said.

 **271st eliminated: Eddy, by James Storm, Duration-5:28**

As Eddy left the ringside area as well, in ring one, Trent got Randy in the bottom right corner of ring one and started to nail knees to Randy's ribs.

"Trent is desperately trying to survive the match," JBL said.

After ten knees, Owen comes from behind and lifts up Trent. He then drops Trent chest first onto the mat.

"Owen just drop Trent like a sack of potatoes," Michael Cole said.

When Owen turned around, Randy nails him with a brutal RKO. But suddenly, Owen gets his second wind and is not effected by that RKO and the two guys went face to face.

"That RKO didn't take any damage on Owen and now Randy might pay for it," Jerry Lawler said.

With the two guys face to face and with fights happening in the two rings, the ten second mark appears on the Titantron, which means the last entrant was about to enter the rumble.

"Who's entrant three hundred," JBL said.

 **10...**

 **9...**

 **8...**

 **7...**

"The pressure is intense," Michael Cole said.

 **6...**

 **5...**

 **4...**

 **3...**

"Here comes our last entrant," Jerry Lawler said.

 **2...**

 **1...**

 **BZZT!**

Then, this guitar was playing followed by the famous drum beat. The next entrant came out on the stage and it was...

 **Entrant #300: Brock Lesnar**

"Here comes the pain," JBL said.

"Brock Lesnar is the last entrant in this match," Michael Cole said.

"Everyone in those two rings are about to die," Jerry Lawler said.

With the fans going crazy for his appearance, Brock walks down the ramp and he enters the ring. He then nails Bridgette, Trent, Randy, Hunter, Jin, Puma, Drew, Sheldon, AVGN, and Eric with brutal clotheslines.

"Brock is just tearing apart everyone in the match," JBL said.

Then, Brock gives Kurenai and Tigre Uno a double clothesline that sends them over the top rope and onto the floor, scoring two eliminations for Brock.

"Brock eliminates Kurenai and Tigre Uno from the match," Michael Cole said.

 **272nd eliminated: Tigre Uno, by Brock Lesnar, Duration-13:22**

 **273rd eliminated: Kurenai Yuhi, by Brock Lesnar, Duration-44:22**

As Kurenai and Tigre left the ringside area, Brock and Owen come face to face with each other.

"Look at this, these two beasts are just in an intense stand off," Jerry Lawler said.

After twenty-five seconds of this stand off, Owen tries to get Brock with a bear hug, but Brock reverses it with a belly to belly suplex.

"Belly to belly suplex on Owen by Brock," JBL said.

As Owen got up, Brock gives him a brutal release German suplex.

"Owen is taking a ride all the way to Suplex City," Michael Cole said.

Then, Brock tosses Owen over the top rope and onto the floor, eliminating him to the shock of the fans.

"And that's elimination number three for Lesnar, out goes Owen," Jerry Lawler said.

 **274th eliminated: Owen, by Brock Lesnar, Duration-9:00**

As Owen left the ringside area, Brock looks at everyone in both rings, knowing that for them they are about to be in for the fight of their lives.

 ** _To be continued_** **...**

 **Alright everyone, all three hundred entrants have entered and the ones left in the rings all got a chance of winning the prize. But can they stop Brock Lesnar? Anyway, here are the stats after this chapter.**

 **Entries gone through this story: 300**

 **Entries left: 0**

 **People in the ring: 26**

 **Eliminated competitors: Barry Eisenberg, Heath Burns, Rikishi, Christie Monterio, King Barrett, Rob Van Dam, PJ Black, Bobby Roode, Michael Bennett, Lelouch Lamperouge, Chris, Rhyno, Courtney, Mark Henry, Ash Williams, Zack Ryder, Dan Hibiki, Mojo Rawley, Farkle Minkus, Leela, Hernandez, Tyler Breeze, Honky Tonk Man, Jeremy Buck, El Torito, Angélico, Tommy Dreamer, Morrigan Aensland, Psymon Stark, Vincent Valentine, Tourette's Guy, Pentagon Jr., Jack Swagger, Eric Young, Naruto Uzumaki, Rangiku Matsumoto, Eric Forman, AJ Styles, R-Truth, Finn Balor, Joey Gladstone, Luke Harper, The Nostalgia Critic, Bram, Pac-Man, Bender, Jill Valentine, Son of Havoc, Sunset Shimmer, Pacifica Northwest, Eric Cartman, Chris Redfield, Viktor, Ally Dawson, Captain America, Ron Zombie, Sexy Star, Naldo Montoya, Mitsurugi, Simon Gotch, Aiden English, Mr. Anderson, Penny, Donkey Kong, New Jack, Alan Harper, Matt Morgan, The Green Arrow, Tajiri, The Big Show, Bubba Ray Dudley, "Razor" Jake Clawson, The Miz, Falco Lombardi, Jimmy Uso, Kevin Owens, King Cuerno, Eva, Jeff Jarrett, Wolverine, Jessie Godderz, Booker T, D'Angelo Dinero, Brian Kendrick, Shinsuke Nakamura, Bo Dallas, Kurt Angle, The Sandman, Heihachi Mishima, Mil Muertes, Matt Sydal, Patrick Star, Roman Reigns, Al Bundy, Frankie Kazarian, Marco Diaz, Star Butterfly, Dalton Castle, Cid Highwind, Ed, Edd, Duncan, Kevin Nash, Scott Hall, Jesse Katsopolis, Matt Taven, Iori Yagami, Luigi, Dean Winchester, Mario, Knuckles the Echidna, Texano, Steve Urkel, Jay Briscoe, Darkwing Duck, Ethan Carter III, Wreck-It Ralph, Homer Simpson, Jake "The Snake" Roberts, Tyrus, Awesome Kong, Hiroshi Tanahashi, Lashley, Big Ryck, Dolph Ziggler, Roderick Strong, Guile, Abyss, SpongeBob SquarePants, Neville, Danny Tanner, Sabu, Triple H, Bud Bundy, Shelby Marcus, Caleb Konley, The Flash, Jay Lethal, Seth Rollins, Shikamaru Nara, Aster Phoenix, Max Buck, Apple White, Flash Sentry, "T-Bone" Chance Furlong, Sheamus, Sin Cara, Maxi, Sami Zayn, Daring Charming, Liv Rooney, Sting, Eddie Winslow, D-Von Dudley, Kenny King, Heather, Kyo Kusanagi, Hulk Hogan, Byakuya Kuchiki, Snake Plissken, Lightning, Blondie Locks, Rusev, Link, The Undertaker, Leonard Hofstadter, Matt Hardy, Curtis Axel, Cody Lambert, Justin, Sparrow Hood, Enzo Amore, Rockstar Spud, Adam Rose, Bart Simpson, Bull Dredd, Sub-Zero, Gunner, Vanessa Doofenshmirtz, Cage, Fry, Drago, Konnor, Sonic The Hedgehog, Big E, Cloud Strife, Diamond Dallas Page, MVP, Hideo Itami, Ashlynn Ella, Brian Anthony, Leshawna, Aero Star, Chavo Guerrero, King Leonidas, Darren Young, Cedric Alexander, Kazuya Mishima, Scorpion, Ryback, Dawn, D.J, Charlie Harper, The Rock, Rouge The Bat, The Godfather, Barret Wallace, Cesaro, Fenix, Jack Evans, Blue Demon Jr., Ichigo Kurosaki, Pickleboy, John Cena, Abbey Bominable, Dipper Pines, Bray Wyatt, Damien Sandow, Stardust, Kitana, Kofi Kingston, Robbie E, Porter Geiss, Liu Kang, Magnus, Angry Grandpa, Mick Foley, Xander, Alexis Rhodes, Davey Richards, Kazuchika Okada, Maddie Rooney, Dean Ambrose, Monty Monogram, Luke Skywalker, Felicia, Titus O'Neil, Invisi Billy, Kane, Geoff, Twilight Sparkle, Austin Aries, Rocky Balboa, Anne Maria, Steven Hyde, Fandango, Colin Cassidy, Jimmy Preston, Batman, Shadow The Hedgehog, Xavier Woods, Eddie Edwards, Peter Griffin, Chun-Li, Rey Mysterio, Albert Wesker, Cyd Ripley, Terry Funk, Samoa Joe, Ivy Valentine, Alberto El Patron, Fox McCloud, Deadpool, Michael Kelso, Kalisto, Luther Dwayne-Grady, Ryu, Dan, Eli Drake, Captain Falcon, Eddy, Tigre Uno, Kurenai Yuhi, and Owen.**

 **Still in the match: Trent, Tyler James, Johnny Mundo, Austin Moon, Hunter Huntsman, Sheldon Cooper, Daniel Bryan, Randy Orton, Bridgette, Mai Shiranui, Chris Jericho, Jin Kazama, Shelton X Benjamin, Eric Daven, Red Forman, Angry Video Game Nerd, Solomon Crowe, Jeff Hardy, Drew Galloway, Dante, Prince Puma, Christopher Daniels, "Cowboy" James Storm, Emma Ross, Spectra Vondergeist, and Brock Lesnar.**

 **Longest time in the ring: Trent (Two hundred and fifty-six minutes and counting.)**

 **Shortest time in the ring: Adam Rose (1.7 seconds)**

 **Most eliminations: Leshawna (nineteen eliminations)**

 **Who will win the rumble?**

 **Stay tuned because the finale of this fic will be coming up next.**


	62. The End Is Here!

**The Mega AllStar Fanfiction Royal Rumble**

 **Summary: Three hundred of the best wrestlers and characters (yes, I did say 300) compete in a wild and insane Royal Rumble match featuring two rings, pure insanity, and a huge cash prize.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own WWE, IMPACT Wrestling, Lucha Underground, Ring of Honor, New Japan Pro Wrestling, FOX network, CBS, Mattel, Hasbro, Capcom, Universal Pictures, Paramount Pictures, TBS, or any company whatsoever.**

 **Myself and UltimateWarriorFan4Ever created the list of entrants. But, UltimateWarriorFan4Ever helped me with eliminations and everything else.**

 **Rated T for wrestling violence and language.**

 **This is a special request for Jeff Hardy Fan VR1.**

 **Chapter 62: The End Is Here!**

Brock then nails brutal right hand shots to the faces of Spectra Vondrgeist, Hunter Huntsman, Angry Video Game Nerd, Christopher Daniels, James Storm, Sheldon Cooper, Shelton X Benjamin, Drew Galloway, Dante, and Austin Moon.

"Brock is destroying the competition with those right hand shots," Jerry Lawler said.

Brock then grabs Dante's head and bounces him over and over again onto the ring mat.

"Brock is now just pounding Dante like he's a basketball," Michael Cole said.

After thirty bounces, Brock gets up and nails Johnny Mundo with a brutal spinebuster.

"Now a spinebuster on Johnny from Brock," JBL said.

Brock then unloads a series of punches onto the face of Randy Orton.

"Randy is just getting beaten by Brock," Jerry Lawler said.

After ten punches, Brock picks up Emma Ross in a fireman's carry position and after a few seconds, he gives her an F-5 over the top rope and onto the floor, eliminating her to numerous boos from the crowd.

"There goes Emma, thanks to Brock," Michael Cole said.

 **275th eliminated: Emma Ross, by Brock Lesnar, Duration-4:00**

As Emma left the ringside area, in ring two, Daniel Bryan had the Yes Lock on Mai Shiranui and Chris Jericho had put on the Walls of Jericho on Red Forman.

"Look at these two submission moves by Jericho and Daniel," JBL said.

"They definitely want to win this match, even if it means hurting people to do it," Michael Cole said.

These submission moves and all the craziness in the two rings nearly last a minute as Jericho and Daniel break off the holds for a moment.

In ring one, Christopher Daniels notices Drew down (from a DDT made by Prince Puma), so he runs up and hops onto the top rope on the bottom right corner of ring one. But suddenly, Trent pushes Daniels off the corner and onto the floor, ending his rumble run.

"There goes Daniels by Trent," Jerry Lawler said.

 **276th eliminated: Christopher Daniels, by Trent, Duration-10:06**

As Daniels left the ringside area, AVGN was nailing punches to Eric Daven, Spectra, Sheldon, Solomon Crowe, Tyler James, Jeff Hardy, Hunter, Austin, Johnny, Red, Randy, and Brock with Power Glove assisted punches right to the faces.

"AVGN is making a big mistake going crazy with those punches all over the ring," Jerry Lawler said.

Nearly two minutes of AVGN going crazy with those punches and numerous fights happening in the other ring, Jeff Hardy then nails a twist of fate on AVGN.

"Twist of fate by Jeff on AVGN, and AVGN is a bit woozy at the moment," Michael Cole said.

Then, Jeff and Spectra throw AVGN over the top rope and onto the floor, ending his rumble run as well.

"There goes another potential winner of match, AVGN is out," JBL said.

 **277th eliminated: Angry Video Game Nerd, by Jeff Hardy and Spectra Vondergiest, Duration-23:08**

As AVGN left the ringside area, Tyler and Shelton were trading chops and fists right to the chest and face.

"Look at this showdown with Shelton and Tyler, they are trading shots like crazy. They really want that prize," Jerry Lawler said.

A minute later, Shelton gets Tyler in a fireman's carry position. He then runs to the ropes hoping to get him out.

But then, Tyler grabs onto the top rope and Shelton falls onto the floor, but Shelton grabs onto Tyler's legs and he fell to the floor as well, eliminating both of them from the rumble.

"Shelton and Tyler just eliminate each other from the rumble," Michael Cole said.

 **278th eliminated: Shelton X Benjamin, by Tyler James, Duration-41:12**

 **279th eliminated: Tyler James, by Shelton X Benjamin, Duration-3:52:12**

"Wow, Tyler nearly lasted four hours in the ring, that is pretty good for starting off as entrant seventy-four," JBL said.

As Tyler and Shelton left the ringside area,in ring one, Randy nails Bridgette with a brutal RKO.

"RKO from the viper on Total Drama's resident surfer girl," Jerry Lawler said.

Then, Mai picks up Bridgette and tosses her over the top rope and onto the floor, eliminating her to a mix response from the crowd.

"Now Bridgette has been eliminated, the rings are getting less full by the minute," Michael Cole said.

 **280th eliminated: Bridgette, by Mai Shiranui, Duration-1:12:20**

As Bridgette left the ringside area, in ring two, Puma climbs up to the top rope on the bottom left corner of ring two, hoping to get a moonsault on the down Trent.

Puma then jumps off the ropes and flips for the moonsault, but Trent raises his knees and Puma lands on those knees, failing to hit the moonsault on Trent.

"Puma went for the moonsault, but Trent raises his knees and Puma is in pain," JBL said.

As Puma got up, Jin Kazama and Hunter grab him from behind and toss him over the top rope and onto the floor as well, eliminating him from the match.

"Now Prince Puma is eliminated from the rumble," Jerry Lawler said.

 **281st eliminated: Prince Puma, by Jin Kazama and Hunter Huntsman, Duration-15:31**

As Puma left the ringside area as well, in ring one, James Storm was trying hard to eliminate Red from the match, he got him over the top rope, but her remains on the apron.

"James is trying to eliminate Red from the rumble," Michael Cole said.

"But Red is holding onto those ropes and is on the apron," JBL said.

Thirty seconds later of that elimination attempt, James gives up and let's Red stand back up. He then tries to nail Red with the last call superkick, but Red lowers the ropes and James wrecks himself onto those ropes.

"Bad move for James Storm, he lands on the top rope painfully," Jerry Lawler said.

Red then throws James off the top rope and onto the floor, ending his run in the match.

"Red uses his smarts and eliminates James from the match," Michael Cole said.

 **282nd eliminated: "Cowboy" James Storm, by Red Forman, Duration-10:07**

As James left the ringside area, a person hops over the barricade and tries to enter the ring, that person was "The Animal" Batista.

"What the hell," Michael Cole asked.

"It's Batista, he wants desperately wants to get in the ring," JBL said.

"Can we get security down here and handcuff this lunatic," Jerry Lawler said.

Over a dozen security personnel came down to ringside and held Batista back as the rest of the fighters watch at this chaotic scene.

"Can someone drag this lunatic out of here," Michael Cole said.

"We already have one full scale riot here tonight, we don't want another one here tonight," JBL said.

"It is going to be hard since Batista is really big and has this vicious mean streak," Jerry Lawler said.

Fifteen seconds of Batista trying to get into those rings later, the fans gave a loud ovation, but not to Batista. Instead, the cheers came from "Stone Cold" Steve Austin who came running down the ramp and nails Batista in the back of the head with a brutal forearm.

"It's Stone Cold, he came down to get rid of Batista from ringside," Michael Cole said.

"The security officers are trying so hard to separate these two wrestlers from tearing each other apart," JBL said.

Steve and Batista were battling up the entrance way with fists to the face as security are trying so hard to separate these two once and for all.

"This brawl is heading up the ramp and security is having a really hard time dealing with these two guys," Jerry Lawler said.

This brawl ends up taking up forty seconds of the rumble's time, meanwhile in ring one, Trent and Jeff Hardy use the distraction caused by the brawl and toss Dante over the top rope and onto the floor, ending his time in the rumble as well.

"As the match continues, we see that Dante has been eliminated from the match as well," Michael Cole said.

 **283rd eliminated: Dante, by Trent and Jeff Hardy, Duration-18:10**

As Dante left the ringside area, in ring two, Spectra nails Randy with a uppercut to the back of the head. As he stumbled forward, Austin kicks Randy in the ribs, hooks his arms, and gives him a brutal pedigree.

"What a set of moves from Spectra and Austin," JBL said.

"They manage to take down The Viper, but can they take him out of the match for good," Jerry Lawler said.

Then, Spectra and Austin pick up Randy and toss him over the top rope and onto the floor to a decent ovation from the crowd.

"The Viper has been put down, Randy is gone," Michael Cole said.

 **284th eliminated: Randy Orton, by Austin Moon and Spectra Vondergeist, Duration-1:21:21**

As Randy left the ringside area, in ring one, Trent tosses Eric over the top rope, but he grabs onto the middle ropes for safety.

"Eric almost gets knocked out of the match by Trent, but he hangs onto those ropes for his life," JBL said.

As Eric got up, Trent gets Eric with a vicious discus punch, the impact knocks Eric off the apron and onto the floor as the crowd gave a very mix reaction to that elimination.

"Score another elimination for Trent," Jerry Lawler said.

"Eric Daven is now out of the rumble match after having a really decent run in the match," Michael Cole said.

 **285th eliminated: Eric Daven, by Trent, Duration-42:30**

As Eric left the ringside area, in ring one, Johnny hooks Spectra's arm, lifts her up, and slams her on the top rope ribs first, leaving her standing on the apron.

"Ouch, what a suplex by Johnny on Spectra as she is now on the apron, a dangerous place to be in a rumble match," JBL said.

Then, Johnny hops onto the middle ropes and nails a dropkick on Spectra, knocking her off the apron and onto the floor, ending her rumble run as well.

"Spectra couldn't save herself from that dropkick and now she is out by Johnny Mundo," Jerry Lawler said.

 **286th eliminated: Spectra Vondergeist, by Johnny Mundo, Duration-9:38**

As Spectra was leaving the ringside area, Johnny turns around and Trent nails him with a jaw shattering superkick, the impact knocks Johnny over the top rope and onto the floor as the crowd were in shock over that elimination.

"OH MY GOD," Michael Cole said.

"Johnny Mundo has been eliminated from the match, even after being the match for such a long time," JBL said.

 **287th eliminated: Johnny Mundo, by Trent, Duration-3:37:43**

As Johnny left the ringside area with the crowd giving him a standing ovation for his efforts. In ring two, Chris was nailing Red with a series of punches to the ribs and face.

"Jericho is just punching away at Red like he is in a boxing match," Jerry Lawler said.

After ten punches, Chris nails the Codebreaker on Red, the impact knocks Red over the top rope and onto the floor, the elimination brought a mix reaction from the crowd.

"Codebreaker on Red and he is knocked out of the rumble," Michael Cole said.

"And the amount people left in the ring is getting smaller by the minute," JBL said.

 **288th eliminated: Red Forman, by Chris Jericho, Duration-38:57**

As Red left the ringside area, in ring one, Brock got Jin with a German suplex, then he nails Jin with another German suplex, and finally, Brock gets Jin with a third and final German suplex.

"Jin just took a brutal ride to Suplex City," Jerry Lawler said.

"We might see another elimination for Brock here in the rumble," Michael Cole said.

Brock then picks up Jin and tosses him over the top rope and onto the floor, scoring another elimination for The Beast Incarnate, Brock Lesnar.

"Now Jin becomes another victim of Brock Lesnar's elimination streak," JBL said.

 **289th eliminated: Jin Kazama, by Brock Lesnar, Duration-55:10**

As Jin left the ringside area, Trent and Austin were trying to eliminate Brock from the match, but were having no luck.

"Trent and Austin are trying hard to get Brock out of the match," Jerry Lawler said.

"They are having no luck, trying to eliminate Brock is like trying to get rid of a tank," Michael Cole said.

Five seconds later, Hunter, Sheldon, and Mai join in the elimination attempt and they finally get Brock over the top rope and onto the floor to a loud standing ovation from the crowd.

"There goes Brock Lesnar," JBL said.

"The Beast has been put down," Jerry Lawler said.

 **290th eliminated: Brock Lesnar, by Trent, Austin Moon, Hunter Huntsman, Sheldon Cooper, and Mai Shiranui, Duration-9:20**

As Brock got up, Brock knocks down four of the referees with punches to the face.

"Oh god, Brock is going crazy at ringside as he took out four of our referees," Michael Cole said.

Brock then enters the ring and he gets Mai with a belly to belly suplex, he then gives Drew a suplex, then he gives Trent a suplex as well, Brock then nails Daniel with a German suplex, Brock then nails a suplex on Hunter, then he nails a belly to belly suplex on Austin, he then nails Chris with a German suplex, Brock then nails Solomon with a suplex, and then he gets Jeff with a German suplex as well.

"Brock just took almost everyone in the ring to a long and painful trip to Suplex City," JBL said.

Brock then lifts up Sheldon in a fireman's carry position and then he delivers an F-5, knocking Sheldon out.

"F-5 on Sheldon, everyone in ring one is out thanks to Brock Lesnar," Jerry Lawler said.

Brock then rolls under the ropes and heads up to the backstage area with the fans giving him a negative response for that attack.

"Looks like this post elimination attack has stopped," Michael Cole said.

"Good thing too, I'm getting tired of all of these riots that we have seen in this rumble," JBL said.

Ten seconds later, Mai and Trent get up and they toss Drew over the top rope and onto the floor, ending his rumble run.

"Bye-bye Drew," Jerry Lawler said.

"He couldn't recover from that attack and it costs him the rumble," Michael Cole said.

 **291st eliminated: Drew Galloway, by Trent and Mai Shiranui, Duration-21:15**

As Drew left the ringside area, in ring one, Jeff was able to get up and scoop up Sheldon. He then throws him over the top rope and onto the floor, ending his long time in the rumble match to a mix response from the crowd (although some were boos).

"That F-5 from Sheldon definitely cost him the match, he is out by Jeff Hardy," JBL said.

 **292nd eliminated: Sheldon Cooper, by Jeff Hardy, Duration-2:14:21**

"We are down to eight fighters, Chris Jericho, Daniel Bryan, Solomon Crowe, Jeff Hardy, Trent, Austin Moon, Hunter Huntsman, and Mai Shiranui are closer to the grand prize," Jerry Lawler said.

As Sheldon left the ringside area with the crowd giving him a standing ovation for his run. In ring one, Hunter sees Solomon getting up and he gives him a back suplex and at the same time, Trent nails him with a neckbreaker, knocking him out.

"What a wild double team maneuver from Hunter and Trent," Michael Cole said.

"The two guys that spend the most time in the ring (along with Austin) takes out Solomon who has been in there since entering two hundred and eighty-three," JBL said.

Then, Trent and Hunter pick up Solomon and toss him over the top rope and onto the floor, eliminating him from the rumble as well.

"There goes Solomon Crowe, he's out of the rumble," Jerry Lawler said.

"Now we only have seven guys left in the match," Michael Cole said.

 **293rd eliminated: Solomon Crowe, by Hunter Huntsman and Trent, Duration-27:31**

As Solomon left the ringside area, in ring one, Hunter turns around and Daniel nails him with a running knee to the face. As Hunter stumbled around, Chris nails him with a Codebreaker, leaving him leaning on the ropes.

"Running knee from Daniel and a Codebreaker from Chris, Hunter might be in la-la land," JBL said.

Then, Daniel and Chris give Hunter a double clothesline that sends him over the top rope and onto the floor, ending his very long time in the rumble.

"After being in the ring for so long, Hunter is eliminated," Jerry Lawler said.

"We only have Daniel Bryan, Chris Jericho, Jeff Hardy, Trent, Austin Moon, and Mai Shiranui left in the match," Michael Cole said.

 **294th eliminated: Hunter Huntsman, by Daniel Bryan and Chris Jericho, Duration-3:24:40**

As Hunter left the ringside area with the crowd giving him a standing ovation for his run, Austin comes from behind and tosses Chris over the top rope and onto the floor, as the crowd were in shock over Chris' elimination.

"OH MY GOD," JBL screamed.

"Chris gets eliminated, thanks to Austin Moon," Jerry Lawler said.

 **295th eliminated: Chris Jericho, by Austin Moon, Duration-1:01:46**

As Chris left the ringside area, in ring one, Mai nails Austin with a clothesline that knocks him over the top rope, but he hang onto the middle rope and was inches away from the floor.

"Austin almost got eliminated from the match by Mai," Michael Cole said.

"Let's hope he gets back into the ring safely," JBL said.

Austin tries to flip back into the ring, but then Trent and Jeff Hardy nail Austin with a double dropkick to the chest, knocking him off the ropes and onto the floor, eliminating him from the match as well.

"Austin couldn't save himself from being dropkicked by Trent and Jeff, he's now out of the match," Jerry Lawler said.

 **296th eliminated: Austin Moon, by Jeff Hardy and Trent, Duration-4:06:54**

As Austin left the ringside area with the crowd giving him a standing ovation for his run in the match, it was now down to four people as Trent, Jeff, Mai, and Daniel were in this four way intense stare down.

"We are down to the final four, Jeff Hardy, Daniel Bryan, Mai Shiranui, and Trent," Michael Cole said.

"Who will be the winner of this epic rumble," JBL asked.

After twenty seconds of this stare down, there was fists flying between Daniel and Trent in the top left corner of ring one, while Jeff and Mai were brawling in the bottom right corner of ring one.

"Look at this, Daniel vs. Trent and Jeff vs. Mai, who will be the victors," Jerry Lawler asked.

After ten seconds of fists flying, Trent gives Daniel a back body drop over the top rope, but he hold onto the ropes and remained on the apron.

"Daniel nearly gets thrown out of the match, but he hangs on for the moment," Michael Cole said.

Then, Mai runs up and tries to nail Trent with a big running boot. But Trent moves out of the way and Daniel gets hit with it instead, knocking him off the apron and onto the floor to a very negative response from the crowd (it wasn't as bad as Dawn's elimination, but it was still really bad).

"Mai was going to nail Trent with the boot, but he dodges it and Daniel gets knocked out of the match," JBL said.

"These fans sure are not too happy with that," Jerry Lawler said.

 **297th eliminated: Daniel Bryan, by Mai Shiranui, Duration-1:14:32**

As Daniel left the ringside area, Mai suddenly turns around and suddenly, Trent and Jeff Hardy nail Mai with a double clothesline, knocking her over the top rope and onto the floor as the crowd cheer for that elimination.

"Mai is now gone," Michael Cole said.

"We are down to two, who's going to win the match," JBL asked.

 **298th eliminated: Mai Shiranui, by Trent and Jeff Hardy, Duration-1:05:37**

Then, Jeff and Trent go face to face, knowing that one of them will win this epic rumble.

"Jeff Hardy and Trent, which one of these guys will win the rumble," Jerry Lawler asked.

After ten seconds of this stare down, Trent nails Jeff with an enzugiri and sending him right to the ropes.

"Enzugiri by Trent on Jeff," Michael Cole said.

"Jeff is right near the ropes, this could be big trouble for him," JBL said.

Then Trent runs up and gets him with a cross body, the impact sends both guys over the top rope and onto the floor as the fans were in shocked, they were thinking who won the match.

"What the hell," Jerry Lawler said.

"Who won the match," Michael Cole asked.

Trent and Jeff get up to see what had happened and wanting to know who won the match.

"I won the match," Jeff said.

"No, I won the match," Trent said.

Half the refs think that Trent won the rumble, while the other refs think that Jeff won the rumble.

"Half the refs think Trent won, while the other half of the refs think Jeff won," JBL said.

"Let's look at the replay in slow motion to see who won the match," Jerry Lawler said.

They show the replay in slow motion and they finally determined that...

...Jeff's feet hit the floor first with Trent hit the floor after him.

"Oh my god, Jeff's feet hit the floor first and it means that Trent has won the match," Michael Cole said.

"He never won Total Drama, but he's won the rumble tonight," JBL said.

 **299th and final elimination: Jeff Hardy, by Trent, Duration-26:54**

"Your winner of The Mega AllStar Fanfiction Royal Rumble, Trent," Eden said as the refs raised Trent's arm as confetti and fireworks shot all over the stadium.

"Trent went from number forty-six and has won it all," Jerry Lawler said.

"He lasted over four hours and manage to outlast two hundred and ninety-nine other fighters to win the money," Michael Cole said.

Trent re-enter the ring and celebrated his win, then Gwen and Lindsay came down into the ring and presented a trophy and a check for twenty-five million dollars to Trent. Then, they give the winner a kiss right on his face.

"Looks like he's celebrating his win with some of the girls from Total Drama," JBL said.

Then, WWE Hall of Famer, "Stone Cold" Steven Austin enters the ring with a twelve pack of beer in hand, then he tosses a can of beer to Trent and he catches it.

"Here's Stone Cold, looks like he's offering a cold one to Trent," Jerry Lawler said.

After they open their beers, they clang them together and they both just chug down their beers.

"Looks like the two are enjoying their drinks to the delight of the crowd," Michael Cole said.

Then, Steve Austin climbs up to the middle rope on the top left corner of ring one as Trent climbs up to the middle rope on the top right corner of ring two. Then, Stone Cold clang his two beer cans together and drank his beer. Meanwhile, Trent did a similar thing but after he drink the beer, Trent spits it up in the air (sort of like what Triple H does before he has his matches) to a positive response from the crowd.

"Well looks like we are going to celebrate, Stone Cold style," JBL said.

"That will do it for us, this is Jerry Lawler with Michael Cole and JBL saying, good night from East Hartford," Jerry Lawler said.

We end the event with Stone Cold still celebrating as the cameras fade to black.

* * *

 **Wow, it took over half a year to finish this rumble but it is done, thank you all for reading along to this insane fic and in the end it is Trent that wins the rumble. Well here are the final stats of this rumble.**

 **Entries gone through this story: 300**

 **Entries left: 0**

 **People in the ring: 1**

 **Eliminated competitors: Barry Eisenberg, Heath Burns, Rikishi, Christie Monterio, King Barrett, Rob Van Dam, PJ Black, Bobby Roode, Michael Bennett, Lelouch Lamperouge, Chris, Rhyno, Courtney, Mark Henry, Ash Williams, Zack Ryder, Dan Hibiki, Mojo Rawley, Farkle Minkus, Leela, Hernandez, Tyler Breeze, Honky Tonk Man, Jeremy Buck, El Torito, Angélico, Tommy Dreamer, Morrigan Aensland, Psymon Stark, Vincent Valentine, Tourette's Guy, Pentagon Jr., Jack Swagger, Eric Young, Naruto Uzumaki, Rangiku Matsumoto, Eric Forman, AJ Styles, R-Truth, Finn Balor, Joey Gladstone, Luke Harper, The Nostalgia Critic, Bram, Pac-Man, Bender, Jill Valentine, Son of Havoc, Sunset Shimmer, Pacifica Northwest, Eric Cartman, Chris Redfield, Viktor, Ally Dawson, Captain America, Ron Zombie, Sexy Star, Naldo Montoya, Mitsurugi, Simon Gotch, Aiden English, Mr. Anderson, Penny, Donkey Kong, New Jack, Alan Harper, Matt Morgan, The Green Arrow, Tajiri, The Big Show, Bubba Ray Dudley, "Razor" Jake Clawson, The Miz, Falco Lombardi, Jimmy Uso, Kevin Owens, King Cuerno, Eva, Jeff Jarrett, Wolverine, Jessie Godderz, Booker T, D'Angelo Dinero, Brian Kendrick, Shinsuke Nakamura, Bo Dallas, Kurt Angle, The Sandman, Heihachi Mishima, Mil Muertes, Matt Sydal, Patrick Star, Roman Reigns, Al Bundy, Frankie Kazarian, Marco Diaz, Star Butterfly, Dalton Castle, Cid Highwind, Ed, Edd, Duncan, Kevin Nash, Scott Hall, Jesse Katsopolis, Matt Taven, Iori Yagami, Luigi, Dean Winchester, Mario, Knuckles the Echidna, Texano, Steve Urkel, Jay Briscoe, Darkwing Duck, Ethan Carter III, Wreck-It Ralph, Homer Simpson, Jake "The Snake" Roberts, Tyrus, Awesome Kong, Hiroshi Tanahashi, Lashley, Big Ryck, Dolph Ziggler, Roderick Strong, Guile, Abyss, SpongeBob SquarePants, Neville, Danny Tanner, Sabu, Triple H, Bud Bundy, Shelby Marcus, Caleb Konley, The Flash, Jay Lethal, Seth Rollins, Shikamaru Nara, Aster Phoenix, Max Buck, Apple White, Flash Sentry, "T-Bone" Chance Furlong, Sheamus, Sin Cara, Maxi, Sami Zayn, Daring Charming, Liv Rooney, Sting, Eddie Winslow, D-Von Dudley, Kenny King, Heather, Kyo Kusanagi, Hulk Hogan, Byakuya Kuchiki, Snake Plissken, Lightning, Blondie Locks, Rusev, Link, The Undertaker, Leonard Hofstadter, Matt Hardy, Curtis Axel, Cody Lambert, Justin, Sparrow Hood, Enzo Amore, Rockstar Spud, Adam Rose, Bart Simpson, Bull Dredd, Sub-Zero, Gunner, Vanessa Doofenshmirtz, Cage, Fry, Drago, Konnor, Sonic The Hedgehog, Big E, Cloud Strife, Diamond Dallas Page, MVP, Hideo Itami, Ashlynn Ella, Brian Anthony, Leshawna, Aero Star, Chavo Guerrero, King Leonidas, Darren Young, Cedric Alexander, Kazuya Mishima, Scorpion, Ryback, Dawn, D.J, Charlie Harper, The Rock, Rouge The Bat, The Godfather, Barret Wallace, Cesaro, Fenix, Jack Evans, Blue Demon Jr., Ichigo Kurosaki, Pickleboy, John Cena, Abbey Bominable, Dipper Pines, Bray Wyatt, Damien Sandow, Stardust, Kitana, Kofi Kingston, Robbie E, Porter Geiss, Liu Kang, Magnus, Angry Grandpa, Mick Foley, Xander, Alexis Rhodes, Davey Richards, Kazuchika Okada, Maddie Rooney, Dean Ambrose, Monty Monogram, Luke Skywalker, Felicia, Titus O'Neil, Invisi Billy, Kane, Geoff, Twilight Sparkle, Austin Aries, Rocky Balboa, Anne Maria, Steven Hyde, Fandango, Colin Cassidy, Jimmy Preston, Batman, Shadow The Hedgehog, Xavier Woods, Eddie Edwards, Peter Griffin, Chun-Li, Rey Mysterio, Albert Wesker, Cyd Ripley, Terry Funk, Samoa Joe, Ivy Valentine, Alberto El Patron, Fox McCloud, Deadpool, Michael Kelso, Kalisto, Luther Dwayne-Grady, Ryu, Dan, Eli Drake, Captain Falcon, Eddy, Tigre Uno, Kurenai Yuhi, Owen, Emma Ross, Christopher Daniels, Angry Video Game Nerd, Shelton X Benjamin, Tyler James, Bridgette, Prince Puma, "Cowboy" James Storm, Dante, Randy Orton, Eric Daven, Spectra Vondergeist, Johnny Mundo, Red Forman, Jin Kazama, Brock Lesnar, Drew Galloway, Sheldon Cooper, Solomon Crowe, Hunter Huntsman, Chris Jericho, Austin Moon, Daniel Bryan, Mai Shiranui, and Jeff Hardy.**

 **Still in the match: Trent (the winner of the rumble.)**

 **Longest time in the ring: Trent (Four hours, twenty-five minutes, and fifty-four seconds.)**

 **Shortest time in the ring: Adam Rose (1.7 seconds)**

 **Most eliminations: Leshawna (nineteen eliminations)**

 **That will do it, this is The Extreme Brony saying, goodbye from my first rumble fic.**


End file.
